Second Chances
by supremecommandervader
Summary: Twelve years after they broke up, San Francisco 49ers QB Anakin Skywalker encounters the woman he hoped to one day be his wife but she shows up with a kid... a son, that looks a lot like him. Padmé Naberrie, a single mom to her twins has made many decisions in life, not all of them good and the biggest one of all has resurfaced. Anidala Modern AU! Secret baby/romance/drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Second Chances: Chapter One**

* * *

 ** _Padmé Naberrie_**

"Luke! Let's go or we're going to be late!"

"Coming!"

I hear Luke's footsteps above me as he runs down the hall and down the stairs to meet me in the kitchen. Leia is sitting down in the dining room with my mom doing her homework. Luke already did his in school just so he could go to the meet and greet tonight, he wanted to meet his idol and I wasn't going to stand in his way, even if his idol is a man that I haven't seen in over a decade. It hurts just to see him on TV every Sunday when he's playing but Luke loves football and loves the San Francisco 49ers even more.

"I'm ready," Luke declares looking at me dressed in a pair of blue jeans and his scarlet 49ers jersey with the number 17 with the name _Skywalker_ on the back arching over the number. If I didn't push him away, it could've been the surname of Luke and Leia, instead of them having my late husband's...

The front door opens and I turn to see Luke waiting impatiently, "are we going or what?" He asks, I nod and walk to the dining room to say bye to Leia and mom.

"We're out of here," I kiss Leia's cheek and say bye to mom, who tells me to have fun with a knowing smile on her face before I turn and follow Luke outside to our minivan. Luke hops in the passenger seat and buckles up, as I sit in the driver seat and start up the van. It isn't anything great but it runs and is big enough to carry Luke's football equipment in the back and to get us around the city. "You're not excited are you?" Luke's pretty much jumping in his seat in excitement, rolling his eyes at me, like usual nowadays.

He sighs, "I _am_ but I'm also... nervous..." he lets his words trail off and presses the buttons on the radio to change the station.

"Nervous?" What is there to be nervous about? If anyone should be nervous, it should be _me_ and I am but Luke can't know that and if I have any luck, Anakin won't even recognize me after all these years. Luke doesn't know that his idol and his mother were once _more_ than friends back when we were kids. We were too young then and wanted totally different things, he was always great at football and wanted to go to Arizona State where he had a full athletic scholarship to attend while dad wanted me to go to Harvard just like he and my mother did. When I was pregnant with the twins at only 18... I've never seen my father so disappointed in me, it hurt but not as bad as it hurt to break up with Anakin. It felt like I was being stabbed repeatedly but even that didn't hurt as much as seeing the hurt expression on his face. He looked so crestfallen, like he had his future ripped violently away from him. He just didn't understand why we could never work out but we were just in two very different worlds and they couldn't coincide with one another and it was easier to end the relationship then and there instead of later during the school year when he would've found out that I was pregnant and didn't go to Harvard like I told him I was.

"Are you listening?" Luke says looking at me, accusingly with his bright blue eyes narrowing down onto mine. "You didn't hear a word I said, did you?"

"Sorry. _Why_ are you nervous?"

"Why wouldn't I be?! He's like the best quarterback in the NFL! Why _wouldn't_ I be nervous?"

"Well, when you put it like that..." Trailing off, I give him a look. "Relax, he is just another guy-"

" _Just_ another guy?!" Luke interrupts, throwing his hands in the air in emphasis. "How can you _say_ that?! He's the best- did you hear that? The _best_ quarterback in the NFL. I would _hardly_ say he's just another guy."

This isn't going to be easy, why did I agree to this? Everything that I worked so hard to leave in the past is suddenly returning like a slap in the face and there is nothing I could do to stop it. I did the best under the circumstances at the time, that is all anyone could expect of me.

The rest of the car ride is met with silence as we listen to the music and arrive at the stadium where they're having the meet and greet between players and kids from around the area that are attending the summer's mini-camp. Every kid signed up for the mini-camp gets to meet the players, get their autographs and take pictures with them. They also get a tour of the stadium, including a behind-the-scene's tour of the locker room, training room and other rooms throughout the stadium that are usually off limits to the public. Luke's Pop Warner coach told him about the annual week-long mini-camp hosted by the 49ers and Luke just _had_ to go. Why did he have to play the one sport that I can't bear to watch, only because another blond haired, blue eyed boy used to play it too and he used to play it extremely well, obviously.

Finding a parking spot, I try and pull myself together. If anyone is nervous, it should appear to be Luke but really be me because today will be the first time that I'm within reach of the man that I let go. I am glad to see that he was able to achieve his dreams and become the great professional football player we both knew he'd be, but that feeling in the back of my mind always shouts at me that I should've told him the truth for why I broke things off. All of my reasons were lies and we both knew it, he tried to get the truth from me but I hurt him by telling him that I cheated on him. I would _never_ do that to him, I loved him too much, still do but I wouldn't let him give up everything he worked so hard for because of my own careless mistake. We were both drunk and we both knew it, he said that he didn't have a condom but I was drunk and clearly not thinking straight and told him that it didn't matter. Well... nine months later-

"Mom, you coming?"

I nod, turning the keys in the ignition to turn it off and open my door to get out. Taking my purse, I lock the doors and walk with Luke to the front doors of the stadium where other kids and their parents are waiting in line to get through security.

It doesn't take long and we're in, we're broken into four groups of ten with ten kids and their parents in each group and brought to different parts of the stadium. We're the first ones to get a behind-the-scenes look at the locker room, training room, exercise room, media room and their dining hall, among other rooms.

I have to say that the locker room is a lot bigger and nicer than I thought it'd be, and Luke was mostly just eyeing his idol's locker even though it was empty. He just saw the name above the locker: _Anakin Skywalker_ and his eyes grew wide. Its only June and training has yet to begin, as such the lockers were empty and no players were in the locker room. They were all out on the field for the meet and greet and Luke is growing more and more impatient as the tour guide continues to shows us around. He doesn't care about any of this, he only wants to meet the man who's hanging up all over his room.

"Now," the tour guide says, stopping and turning to face us. He's wearing a scarlet 49ers polo shirt and tan pants, he's just under six feet tall with short brown hair and brown eyes. Luke doesn't know who he is, so clearly he is just a tour guide and not a player or anyone important for the team. If he was, then surely Luke would've recognized him and the name- James Kelsey didn't ring any bells in Luke's head or he would've told me about it and he didn't. "We're going to rotate now and its our turn to take the field. We're going to head out through the tunnel just like the 49ers do in the beginning of a home game. Once we're out there, we'll move to the center of the field where tables and stands are set up along with drill exercise equipment where you can run some drills- if you so wish, with some of the players. Other players may have their own drills they'll run with you, we'll have thirty minutes total and then we'll need to move on. Therefore, if you want any autographs and pictures with the players and coaching staff then I suggest you get them first."

He looks us all over, looking like he's waiting to see if there are any questions. No one raises any and he nods, obviously satisfied that everyone understands what he explained. "Very well, let's move out!"

We move out, Luke practically jumping in excitement. His blue eyes are bright and wide-eyed like a kid on Christmas morning and his eyes take in everything. We've never been to an NFL game before, Luke has been begging me to buy tickets to a game but I've managed to come up with excuses for not buying them. I'm running out of excuses and considering Luke managed to con my father into paying for this mini-camp, I couldn't squeeze my way out of it and here I am... walking through the scarlet and white 49ers tunnel just like the players do during game day. _San Francisco 49ers_ is written in scarlet on the white wall with the lower half of the wall being painted scarlet, the team color.

A sudden sharp inhale from Luke catches my attention, I look to him and his eyes are brighter, wider and bigger than ever. Looking to where his eyes are glued, there stands the man who's heart I broke and I feel my own heart break all over again. He's bigger than I remember and bigger than he is on TV. Back when we were eighteen, the last time that I saw him face to face, he was tall and lanky, still growing into his skin. Now, he's taller, bigger and more handsome than ever before. His shoulders are broader than before, his arms more muscular. His face is more chiseled, more defined. His eyes, though are just like I remember. At least, until I ripped his heart out of his chest.

It is nice to see his eyes light up the way that I remember, the way that I loved. His eyes always told a story, always told me exactly how he was feeling and they had this way of transfixing me every time I looked at him. Right now, he's talking with one of his teammates, a man that I remember used to go to high school with us. Mike Gray and he's also bigger than I remember but that is to be expected after almost twelve years. Mike Gray and Anakin were always best friends, they were inseparable and always together, they were party animals and its nice to see that hasn't changed. Gray and Anakin are always on the news, ESPN, or TMZ at various clubs or parties and they always look like they're having the time of their lives, something I remember us having when life was just about getting good grades in high school to get into a good college.

Oh, how things have changed.

For me, it was having twins and putting my plans on hold in order to take care of and raise them. For Anakin, it was going to college under his full athletic scholarship, pursuing his dream of becoming the great football player that he is today. I wouldn't change anything, I may have had to make sacrifices for my children and made some tough decisions but they were mine to make. It may not be fair or right, but they were the decisions that I thought were best at the time and there is no changing that now. Palo knew there was a good chance that the baby, then babies (when we found out that I was pregnant with twins) weren't his but he didn't care, he just wanted me and I needed someone to claim them. He suggested we get married before they were born and I agreed, it was stupid and thoughtless but I needed a man to be their father and he was the best option on such short notice. We also _did_ have sex, rebound sex and it was within the right time-frame, they could've been his but then Luke opened his eyes and it was clear who the father was. Anakin may have blue eyes but they're unique blue eyes and they don't run in my family and they don't run in Palo's either.

Luke tugs at my arm, pulling me out of my mind and I shake my head to shake off the past. I've made many mistakes in life, I've even considered the twins a mistake but they were one mistake that I'm happy I made. It doesn't matter if Palo is somehow the father or Anakin, having children at eighteen wasn't something I wanted and yet it is something that I would never regret or change, even if I had the power to do so.

They're the lights of my life and nothing will ever change that. Even if I have to face the man who _may_ be their father, whom doesn't know that he may be a _father_ and hopefully won't until I know for sure. Even if their personality's, eyes and hair color are the same along with their love of football, it doesn't mean they share DNA. It could be pure coincidence, after all, how many people have an outgoing, outspoken personality, blue eyes, blond hair and a love for football? Many people I assume.

Or, at least, that is what I tell myself even if they do share other physical traits like their noses and cleft chins.

Luke is pulling me to the center of the field and I let him, his football is tucked into the crook of his right arm and his eyes are still glued on the man who may be, or rather more than likely _is_ , his father. That will be a fun conversation to have with Anakin, hopefully he won't notice the similarities between the two of them or recognize me- for that matter. But for as much that has changed, I've no doubt he'll recognize me. For as much as he has changed in appearance, I haven't changed much except I'm a little heavier now than I was then and obviously older.

"There he is!" Luke squeals, like he just noticed him. He lets me go and his left hand starts to travel to his mouth, I stop his hand in its tracks knowing that he bites his fingernails when he's nervous. It is the same habit that I have.

"I see," his eyes find mine. "Relax. Breathe, and everything will be okay. We'll walk over to him, you'll politely ask him to sign your ball and jersey and then ask for a picture. Everything will be okay." He nods, and I see the tension leave his body. He gets all wound up just like Anakin used to before a game back in high school, yet when he was on the field, he didn't look nervous at all. He looked like he owned the field, like a general commanding an army. It was just pregame jitters and Luke is no different when he plays football. If that isn't a father-son thing, then I don't know what is. The only question is, how do I break it to them? It is way past time, but how can I prevent my children and Anakin from hating me (or Anakin from hating me even more) when all is revealed? How can I look any of them in the face after that? It is something that I won't have to do today at least, I have some time to figure this out and when the time is right, I will face it head on.

Until then, I just need to push it out of my mind.

"Right," Luke says, taking deep breaths until he's as calm as can be expected.

I look at him amused, then look at Anakin. A few kids and their parents are talking to him now but there are a slew of other players standing around. Gray also has a few kids standing around him getting autographs and pictures and he's clearly enjoying himself, Anakin is too. "Let's go get some autographs and pictures, calm down some more and then you can meet your... hero." _Father_ , is more like it but I don't say that.

Luke nods and we move to get some autographs and pictures. Players sign his ball and his jersey and he gets some pictures with them, he knows all of their names and what positions they play. Yet, he doesn't seem nervous around _any_ of them. Its like he's seen them all before and is comfortable around them, he's just nervous to meet the man who's poster is over his bed, across from his bed, hanging on the back of his door and who's picture is hanging up on his walls. Luke also owns his autobiography which was surprisingly well written, not that he wasn't a good writer or smart, he really was but I didn't expect him- of all people, to be able to write so well. In high school, he only wrote what was required of him, no more and no less in order to get good grades and to stay on the football team. When junior year came around, he pushed himself more and got better grades, grades that he needed to get in order to get into a good college and to get the athletic scholarship that he needed to get into college. He couldn't afford it otherwise, which is probably why he pushed himself as hard as he did and is exactly why I broke up with him. I wasn't going to ruin the bright future ahead of him, he worked his ass off for everything he had, it wouldn't be right of me to take that away from him by my _own_ reckless decision. He wanted to stop, he didn't really want to... but he did, I told him that it didn't matter, I didn't want him to stop and he didn't disappoint.

It is hard to put these thoughts of my mind, before I worked myself to death and kept busy to keep these thoughts from entering my mind especially whenever I looked at Luke because of how much he reminds me of Anakin but now that we're here and _he_ is less than fifty feet away (and closing), they're all crashing into me and won't leave me alone. Every excuse I told him now sounds more hollow, not that it didn't sound that way before but now it only makes it seem that much _more-_ I don't even know the word, it just makes me see things in a new light. It makes me see things like how he must've seen them, they were weak and we both knew it and if I didn't use the cheat card, then he no doubt would've seen right through me, just like he did anyway. He was pissed, rightfully so but he still refused to give up on us, he was making a commitment to me that I couldn't keep, that I couldn't _allow_ him to keep. I may never have cheated on him, but I did cheat him away from seeing his children grow up and I cheated my children from knowing their biological father. As much as I would like to say that its a fifty/fifty shot of him being the father of the twins, I know without a doubt, that he is.

"Hey, little man." The words cut through me like a sharp blade, I know that voice and know its directed at Luke. "What's your name?"

"Luke," my little man says and those pregame jitters are gone. He's speaking with confidence, like he was to every other football player we met so far and like how he normally speaks to his teammates during a game.

"Luke, huh?" Anakin says with his smiling voice. He hasn't noticed me yet, or at least doesn't seem to acknowledge my presence. "Its nice to meet you." I turn to look at Luke and he shakes hands with Anakin, putting his little hand in Anakin's large one. This isn't right, them meeting for the first time and as strangers at _that_. But I can't say anything, the timing isn't right. I'm not prepared for it and neither are they.

"It's, uh, nice to meet you too." Luke's face is lighting up, turning from its normal light tan to red like a fire hydrant. "You're nicer than I thought you'd be," he reaches back and scratches the back of his neck at a loss for words.

"Is that so?" Anakin's amused, as he takes Luke's ball and signs it with a sharpie. "You didn't think I'd be nice?"

Luke looks down, deciding how to respond. "He's your biggest fan," I intercede on his behalf. Seeing Anakin freeze, in the middle of signing Luke's ball. He obviously remembers my voice, yet his eyes are still frozen on the pigskin, even if a football isn't made of actual pigskin. "He was nervous about meeting you, he looks up to you, watches your every game and didn't know what to expect. After all, how you are on TV and on the field isn't always the same as you are off the field."

He snorts. "You would know, wouldn't you, _Padmé_?" The tone isn't the same light-hearted tone he used with Luke, he sounds hurt. The same way he sounded just under twelve years ago...

"You know _him_?!"

"Better than anyone else, at least she did... once upon a time, kid." Anakin finishes signing the ball and hands it back to Luke. Luke keeps looking between Anakin and myself, obviously wanting to know how we know each other and why I never told him. "But things change, and people... move on."

If his first words sliced through me like a sharp blade, these words finished me off. Was he really over me? Did he _really_ move on? If all of the stories about him on the news, TMZ and ESPN are anything to go by, he isn't or he would've been in a real relationship instead of being known as the most eligible bachelor in the sports world and he wouldn't have said that he isn't the relationship kind of guy during an interview when he was asked if he was in a relationship or if he just liked to be the playboy he's portrayed to be. He was the first man-boy, really- I ever had a real relationship with, and he wanted to be more than just boyfriend and girlfriend after we graduated high school. He isn't afraid of making commitments, his last contract that he made last year with the 49ers for six years and exceeding one hundred and twenty million dollars proves that, it also proves that things may change, people may move on but obviously not by much. He may not want to be in a relationship with me, not that I can blame him, but he _is_ the relationship kind of guy and as much as people may change, he hasn't changed by much. As far as I can tell, anyway.

"Mom?"

Luke looks up at me, waiting for his explanation but I don't have one to give him. It would take too long and this isn't the place for that. "We went to high school together." It isn't a lie, but it also isn't close to the truth. We _did_ go to high school together, we were high school sweethearts but Luke doesn't need to know the exact nature of our relationship, or _their_ relationship.

Not yet.

Anakin makes a noise, a sound of disbelief. "Is that what kids these days call it?" He crouches down and signs Luke's jersey and looks like he wants to be anywhere but here. We were much more than that but my eleven year old son doesn't need to know, he's a little young for that and I try to convey that to Anakin with a look but he doesn't even look my way. "It was nice meeting you Luke," he pats him on the shoulder and walks by me. "Padmé," he says in that same pained expression he did when he said bye to me the last time. Now instead of me walking away with a broken heart and knowing that I broke his, this time he's the one doing it to me. Seeing him again, hearing him speak, seeing his expression go from happy to pained, hurts me more than I thought it would and this was not how I wanted this to happen.

Coming here was a bad idea, something that I knew from the beginning but it was necessary. I pushed things off for too long and now it is time to come to terms with everything I did and set them right.

One step at a time...

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed reading chapter one! As you may have noticed, on the top of this page before the story begins it said _Padmé Naberrie_ and that is because it was in her point of view. These chapters will alternate between her first person pov and that of Anakin's. Next chapter will be in his pov and we'll shed some light into his mind and some more of their past and it will show some more characters along with Mike Gray, an original that will be a big part of the story to come. Its been nearly twelve years since he last saw the love of his life and now she comes back... and has a son, apparently.

Chapter two should be fully written and posted by the weekend.

This is a different type of story, I always saw Anakin as a bit of a player, on and off the field but we also know how he felt about Padmé. This was my way of combining the two, and if you're a Leia fan, don't worry, we'll see a lot of her and a lot more of Luke. But I want to take this slow, it is no surprise that Luke and Leia are the children of Anakin and Padmé, everyone knows that (us readers and writers that is, which is why I didn't bother hiding that) but Padmé hid the identity of their father even when she knew who the real father was which is why I'm making this a secret baby story. She may have made some bad decisions and may have really screwed things up but this is a drama and there will be plenty of drama in this story, as well as romance, adventure and family. This is an Anidala story and the title of this story refers to that, Second Chances for Padmé and Anakin, that is and even for the kids to know their real father.

I hope you stick around to read more! Also keep in mind that while this is currently rated T, it'll definitely be M rated in the future. Please follow, favorite and review! Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I want to thank all of you for the follows, favorites and reviews! I'm glad you like the story! I am a big fan of the NFL and Anidala, I also love the twins and wanted to combine them all into one drama-filled story. This chapter is from Anakin's pov, we'll see his reactions to seeing Padmé and her son, who looks a _lot_ like him... we'll also see more of Mike Gray, the tight end for the 49ers and his family. I hope you like him, he and his family will be major characters in the story, since Anakin and Gray are practically brothers but we'll also see other people from the SW universe in the chapters to come. Be aware that there is some adult language here and later in this story, I may be upgrading this to M for adult situations.**

 **Without further ado...**

 **Second Chances: Chapter Two**

* * *

 _ **Anakin Skywalker**_

Life has never been easy for me but I don't think it was ever as hard as it is right now. Padmé was the love of my life, the woman I knew I'd one day marry and have a family with. She was the one I wanted to spend my life with and I wanted to give her everything. The world even, if she wanted it.

Then, here she comes back into my life after twelve years and... she has a son?! A son who is at least ten or eleven years old... a son who looks a _lot_ like me and I wish he was mine but I know better than to think of such fantasies. Padmé was never a woman like that, she _may_ have cheated on me and done a number of stupid things in her youth, just like me but she wouldn't have a kid, _my_ kid and _not_ tell me about it.

Our last night together though brings that into question. A month before our breakup, we had unprotected sex. I really wanted her and she really wanted me, yet I forgot a condom and was going to stop myself but she didn't want me to stop. She wanted me just as bad and we were drunk. If we weren't, we probably wouldn't have been as foolish but she was on the pill and she said we'd be fine, what were the chances she'd actually get pregnant?

We didn't talk about that night after that, at least we didn't talk about the chance that I knocked her up. It was prom night, so we _did_ talk about prom, just not about our private _after_ party. It was definitely a night that I'd always remember, she wore a tight red sleeveless silk dress that left little to my vivid and creative imagination and she wore her long hair down just the way I liked it. She was beautiful and looked every bit like the angel I claimed her of being.

If she _was_ pregnant when she broke up with me, would she have told me or kept me in the dark like she had? Did she _really_ cheat on me way back when or did she just try to use that as an excuse for me to stop trying to keep us together? Was that her way of trying to protect me? She was protective of me, she would always go off on me about my school work and how important it was for me to do good if I wanted to go to college to pursue my dreams of becoming an NFL star and she was the reason why I got into Arizona State on a full athletic scholarship.

She knew I couldn't afford it any other way. If she was pregnant with my child at the time, would she keep that secret from me just so she didn't ruin my career in football before it even really started? In my heart, I know she would. She always wanted me to succeed. Besides mom, she was my biggest fan- my biggest supporter and she wouldn't ruin my dreams knowing how much I wanted them and knowing how hard I worked to make them a reality.

She is the woman I owe everything to for making me the great man and player that I am today.

I'm not going to lie and say that it doesn't hurt, if she _did_ in fact keep my child from me all of these years but if that was her reason for doing so, I can't really be _that_ upset with her. She knew what I'd do and that is support her, which would've meant dropping out of college before I even went in the first place and got a job to help take care of her and our eventual baby, our eventual son.

 _Son_.

I may be a father... who am I kidding? I saw the kid and I know he's eleven. I was curious and right after the meet and greet, I peeked at his admission forms and his birthday coincides with the timing of our prom night... mishap? If one would call it that, it certainly wasn't planned but if we _did_ have a child come from it, I wouldn't call it- _him_ , a mistake.

Luke certainly didn't look like that Palo, the idiot she married after breaking up with me. That son of a bitch who had the balls to send me an invitation to their wedding, three months after she broke up with me. He's just lucky that I was in Arizona and not in San Fran or I would've knocked his teeth out. She was mine, yet she married _him_ instead of me.

And for what?

To cover up her _unplanned_ pregnancy?

I look down at the black velvet box in my hand at the half carat diamond ring that I bought for her (I couldn't afford anything more expensive at the time). That night was supposed to be the best night of our lives, the night that I asked her to marry me. Instead, she broke up with me and I kept the ring in my pocket, tempted to return it or just throw it over the railing of the Golden Gate Bridge but I'm a sentimental sap and kept it.

I kept it and would look at it from time to time like I'm doing right now and wonder what life could've been like, had that night turned out differently, the way that I imagined it. And I don't even know how it could've been now. I still planned on going to Arizona State and she was planning for Harvard University, it isn't like we would've been together but I probably would've went to Boston College, had she said yes and had she not been pregnant. I got a full athletic scholarship for there too (because of her) but I liked Arizona State's football program better and that's where my best friend, Mike Gray was going. We planned on going together and we both got in, that was our number one choice for college and then we both made it to the pro's together and even made it to the same team. The 49ers traded for an extra draft pick and got two first round picks, they used them both to draft _us_.

It was a great night to remember.

Me and mom crying on national TV for my dreams finally coming true and then Gray and I celebrating later that night at a club with a bunch of college girls, yet the person I wanted most to be there wasn't. _She_ was the one I wanted to celebrate with. The one I had to thank for always being there and supporting me when I needed it most.

Now, I realize she was at home with a four-year-old child, possibly _our_ four-year-old child. Did she watch the draft though? She wasn't a big fan of football, I know that but she knew enough about it from me and her father (who always was a big avid football fan, even if he didn't like me much) to be able to watch it and know what's going on. She even watched the NFL Draft with me a couple of times, she would've known about me being up for the draft. Was she able to watch it though or did it only hurt her to think of me?

A big part of me wishes that it _did_ hurt her to think of me, another part of me chides that part of me for ever wishing her to feel that way. After what she did though, leaving me without explanation and fumbling the way she did throughout her whole pathetic attempt at breaking up with me, I _do_ hope she hurt as much as me.

I shouldn't hope that but I can't help how I felt then or now. If she was pregnant with my child, I should've been told. Even if she _did_ cheat on me, like she said she did, something that I _still_ don't buy, and the chance of me being the father was fifty-fifty, she still should've told me.

I had a right to know.

It should've been _my_ decision to make with my life, even if we both knew what I'd choose and that would always be her. If I had her, I would've been happy enough and would've found something else to love besides football and that would be the child that we created together. I always would've been in love with the game, there's no doubt about that but if I had a family, _they_ would've been my first priority, what my life could've been like would've taken a backseat. We may have been drunk that night, but we still knew what we were doing and the potential consequences that go along with it.

My iPhone vibrates on the nightstand, where I put it when I pulled out the ring. It's Gray.

"Hey," I say answering the phone, sounding pathetic even to my own ears.

"What are you doing?" He asks without a greeting, typical Gray never beating around the bush.

I sigh, no point in lying but he continues before I can answer.

"Nevermind that, your probably looking all pathetic looking at that stupid ring." I grin but fail to do so fully, he knows me well. A little too well, he must've recognized Padmé too and saw her with the kid- _my_ kid?! "Thought so, drop what your doing and come to my place, hang out with us and take your mind off the past."

Gray is married to a girl who went to college with us, she was a cheerleader at Arizona State and Gray fell in love with her. I knew he was in love for months before he admitted it. It was obvious to me because of how I felt about Padmé and I recognized the signs, like how he'd always blush and tell me to fuck off when I brought her up and questioned him about her or when she walked by us and smiled at us the way she did but it was really directed at him because they were _secretly_ hooking up. He ended up marrying her in Vegas after we got drafted and I was his best man, as if anyone else could even compete with me for that. A couple of years later, she was pregnant and they had a boy, a boy they named Michael (Mike) Joseph Gray Junior. He's six years old now and taking up right after us, with a deep love of football.

Never in a million years did I think he'd get married and have a kid _before_ me. He was the one who liked to go out and party with as many women as he could and have the time of his life doing it. His attitude was always infectious and it was hard not having fun around him, even if you were in a bad mood and his ways slipped off onto me in college. I slept around too, never seeing the same girl twice. None of them could ever replace Padmé, so I didn't even try. I tried to push her from my mind repeatedly and move on but she was always in the forefront of my thoughts.

"Sure, be there in ten." I hang up and sigh. I really need to talk to him about this, though I'm sure he noticed the resemblance too. That's probably why he called, its either that or I'm crazy seeing things that aren't there. Even if I _did_ peek at Luke's photo on the admission forms when I was looking at his birthday, just to see if I _was_ crazy that I saw myself in him. But then I noticed our cleft chins, his shade of blue eyes which are exactly the same as mine, he even has the same sandy blond hair and our noses and jaws are the same and I knew then that I wasn't crazy or just seeing things that I wanted to see. He may be short and a bit scrawny but so wasn't I at that age.

Taking a deep breath, I put the ring back in the drawer of my nightstand, put my iPhone in my pocket and stand up to head out to Gray's. He lives nearby in a huge house- mansion really, with a huge inground pool in the backyard and a man cave in the basement. Things we always dreamed about as teens. Me, I bought a really nice _expensive_ penthouse that is huge by the very definition of the word and more than I could ever need but houses like Gray's are for families and that was something that I didn't want to dwell on. Not to mention, I get room service twenty-four/seven, valet, privacy from the media, paparazzi and crazy stalker fans and a beautiful view of the city along with the Golden Gate Bridge on top of that. Things that I would trade in a heartbeat to have a life like Gray's, a life with a wife and a kid or even kids.

Before heading out, I walk into my massive walk-in closet in my master bedroom and take off my sweaty clothes that I wore to the meet and greet earlier tonight to change into something fresh and appropriate for Gray's. Its nice out, so I may take a dip in his heated pool so I grab a bathing suit and a gray tank top off the shelves and throw them on and head on out. Leaving my suite, I make sure the door behind me closes fully and press the call button for the elevator and the doors slide open immediately. It's my own personal elevator, an elevator that is for the penthouse suite only.

"Evening, Anakin," the regular evening front desk attendant says when I exit the elevator on the main floor. "Would you like your car brought around?"

"Yep, I'll be heading out for a while." He nods and calls the valet to bring my car around and I continue on outside. The doorman holds the wide glass door open for me as I head out and he nods in greeting, I nod back.

It's a beautiful day out here in San Francisco, the setting sun is shining bright without a single cloud in the still clear blue sky and its a warm sixty-two degrees out. I can hear my 2017 Bugatti Chiron before she even makes an appearance from the underground garage, she's a beauty and one that costs over two and a half million dollars. I didn't buy it, however, the owner made a deal with me and agreed to lease it to me for a dollar a month if I did a thirty second commercial for his exotic auto dealership and allowed him to hang up a picture of me with the car at each of his dealerships. How could I refuse? Especially when he offered me my choice of cars on the lot. I could've easily afforded my own but I'm not going to waste money on an offer like that. It was like love at first sight when I saw the blood red Chiron sitting in the massive glass display window, it was like seeing Padmé for the very first time except it's a car and not the most beautiful woman that I ever laid eyes on.

I shake my head in vain.

No matter what I think about, she always strays into my thoughts. She always did and I have a feeling that she always _will_ , we have a lot to talk about and I would love to see her again but the words she said to her son about how we knew each other, they just don't sit right with me and they won't leave me alone.

 _"We went to high school together."_

That's all she said to him to describe our relationship.

She didn't even say we were friends, just that _we went to high school together_ like I was just one of the many faces she saw in passing through the halls of our high school and not the one face she couldn't wait to see in the morning and the last face she wanted to see at night when we snuck out of our houses just to be together. From the short conversation we had between Luke, Padmé and myself it became clear to me that Padmé never mentioned knowing me to him at all. It isn't like Padmé didn't know I'd be there or that her son worshipped a man that she used to be very intimate with. She knew who I was and she had to have known that Luke's biological father wasn't Palo. She has to know it was me, but she never told Luke about us which means _he_ doesn't know that there's a good chance that I am his father. I don't even know how to react to the news, how would _he_? He looked pretty pissed and albeit surprised that his mother knew me and never told him, how would he react to knowing that's just a very small bit of the truth? He calls another man father, or dad, or whatever he calls him and his last name isn't Naberrie, rather its Jemabie after Padmé's husband...

Wait a second.

In that _very_ short time that I looked at her, I didn't notice a wedding ring on her ring finger. She did have one ring on, a ring that I know is a family heirloom but she didn't have a wedding ring on. Does that mean she's divorced? I smile at the thought of that, the thought of knowing she isn't with that creep anymore. My day lightens a bit, its nice to know that he didn't last with her all this time, he probably bored her or she realized that he had absolutely nothing on me. He was an artist, he painted pictures- _that_ was about the only thing he was good at but he knew her ever since they were little kids and he always had a crush on her, that was painfully obvious but Padmé never felt that way about him. She would always drone on about him, she didn't like him at all but she would never say that to him. It wasn't in her nature to hurt people. Which is why it hurt when she said she cheated on me for _him_ , of all people even if I knew it to be a lie all this time.

My mind knows that logically, she wasn't going to be thinking straight. If she was trying to protect me (as if I needed protection, other than the condom on that fateful night which I'm glad I didn't have now) by not telling me that she was pregnant with my kid to let me pursue my dreams knowing how hard I worked to get there then Palo would be a logical choice for her. He was crazy about her, almost in a stalker-like manner and his family was well off, way better off than my family where my mother had to work three jobs just to put a roof over our head, food on the table and clothes on our backs. Padmé may not have loved him but he loved her and he would accept her, even if she was pregnant with another man's child and that is what she needed. She needed a man to claim to be her baby's daddy, she was responsible and always strived to not disappoint her parents. They liked him, way better than me and would prefer him to be the father of their eighteen year old's baby rather than me.

And logically, he is a good choice. But my heart doesn't agree. My heart is breaking that _I_ couldn't be there to see our son grow into the young preteen he is today. I saw Little Gray, Mike Gray Junior grow up and I even held him just hours after he was born but I didn't get to do that with my own son. Not because I wasn't responsible or didn't care but because I didn't know and didn't get the chance to be with the woman I loved and the baby that I would've loved because he was my son. He should've been calling me father or dad or daddy, not some other man that looks absolutely nothing like him.

But my heart and mind knows that it can't change the past. What's done is done. Padmé did what she felt was right, it may not have been in my eyes but she did raise him right, he was clearly well taken care of and I accomplished my dreams.

I hope that she's happy with her decision, she got what she wanted but there is no way I'm just going to pretend that I don't know the truth. We're not eighteen years old anymore, we're both twenty-nine almost thirty and we're both responsible adults. Her reason for ending things back then aren't valid anymore and if she doesn't want me, then that is her choice but I'll be damned if I'm not apart of our son's. If he is mine, which I am ninety-nine percent sure of then I should be apart of his life and I want to be.

The valet pulls my car up before me and steps out, leaving the door open for me. I hand him a hundred dollar bill and take my seat. She's vibrating under me and I adjust the mirrors slightly before pulling out of the drive way of the luxury hotel that I reside at.

Focusing on the road ahead of me, I take a deep breath and lose myself in my driving and the music on the radio, pushing my wandering mind to the side.

* * *

It doesn't take long to reach Gray's neighborhood and I take a moment to look at the passing houses. They're all beautiful, multi-million dollar mansions of various styles and designs. I pull up at Gray's pushing the button clipped onto my sun visor, the steel iron gates slide open and let me in. Gray gave me the gate remote control to his house along with the key and he has the keycard for my elevator and penthouse. We're as close as brothers, even if neither of us have any.

Parking my Chiron behind his silver Gallardo, I push the engine off button. Her purring comes to a halt and I step out, walking around the side of the beautiful mansion to the backyard. The grass is glistening under the setting sun, the sprinklers must've went off recently since it didn't rain today and the fresh grass smells good, looking like it was recently mowed. He has professional gardeners that take care of his garden and lawn, they do one hell of a job.

I hear Gray and Little Gray laughing, then a splash and I see Gray standing shirtless in just his bathing suit with little Gray surfacing after being thrown into the pool by his father. "Uncle Ani!" Little Gray shouts, waving to me from the deep end of the pool. He quickly swims over to the ladder and starts running my way with a huge grin on his face, I grin back.

"Hey, Junior." I say, catching him when he pounces on me. His wet little body drenching me in the warm water of the heated pool and the smell of chlorine. "Geez, what are you like _eighteen_ now?"

He laughs, shaking his head with his semi-long dark blond hair waving side to side. "No, silly! I'm only six!" He says grinning, looking up at me with the grayish-blue eyes that are exactly like his father's.

"Six?" I ask in mock shock. "I don't know, you look a lot bigger than _six_."

He looks to his father and stands back up on his feet, letting me go. "I'm gonna be big, like daddy." Little Gray says, admiration and pride in his eyes. I have no doubt he'll be big like his father. Gray is six feet six inches and over two hundred and sixty pounds, Junior is already working his way there. He's the tallest kid in his first grade class and looks like a third grader already and from the pictures of Gray that I remember, he was the same way.

I smile, leading him back to the pool. "I have no doubt about that, you'll be bigger than me soon enough." He smiles, looking like he's proud of that. I may be big myself at six foot two and two hundred and twenty-five pounds but Gray is still quite a bit bigger than me. Gray walks over to me, Amanda-Gray's wife-waves to me from her position lying down on one of the beach chairs that line around the pool with her shades on soaking up the setting sun while she can and I wave back.

"Anakin!" Gray shouts, lifting me into a bear hug making Little Gray laugh hysterically.

"Gray Gray!" I try to say, but his bear hug cuts off my breathing and he releases me with a huge grin on his face, so much like his son's except for the few teeth Little Gray lost that haven't quite grown back yet. "Geez, I need my body to be in good functioning order if I'm going to play this year."

He waves off my grumbling, knowing I don't mind his bear hugs in the least and we walk to the table on the side of the pool. The table has an umbrella attached to it through a circular hole in the middle of the table with the stand directly below it on the ground, providing shade. I take a seat at the table on the side that's still sunny and let it wash over me.

"Uncle Ani," Little Gray says, running over to me with a soft rubber football made for kids and he hands it to me. "Throw the ball to me?"

"Sure," he smiles and runs off. Gray sits opposite me and hands me a beer. "Thanks," I take a swig and wait for Little Gray to tell me he's ready. "He's getting big."

Gray nods, taking a swig of his own beer and smiling at his son as he jumps off the diving board and looks to me with a look that tells me to throw it. I do and just before he lands in the water, he extends his hands into the air and catches the ball bringing it under with him. "He is, he's growing up too fast. We got him new clothes just a couple of weeks ago and he already outgrew them. He also eats like a pig, remind you of anyone you know?" Gray asks with a smile, taking another swig of beer shaking his head.

Little Gray throws me the ball, it bounces on the cement walkway around the pool and I catch it. "Well, sounds like both of us." I shrug, feeling hurt that I know Little Gray better than Luke. I was there with them when Amanda's water broke and I was still there when Little Gray was born. I may have waited outside their hospital room because that would've just been creepy otherwise but I was there and held him in my arms before anyone else besides Amanda, Gray and a couple of the nurses. It was pretty incredible to hold a brand new baby in my arms and even then, I could tell how much he looked like Gray just like I know that Luke must've looked just like me. Even if Padmé really wasn't sure who the father was, in the event that she did in fact cheat on me, she would've known when she first held him in her arms and saw how much he looked just like me.

"Okay, spill it." Gray says, his big muscular arms resting on the table with his beer in his hand and his eyes dead set on mine.

I sigh, turning to face him. "You already know what's bothering me. Her son, Luke- he looked exactly like me and he was born in February, the year after we graduated high school. That time frame matches senior prom and you know _that_ story which was nine months _before_ he was born."

Gray keeps looking at me, looking as if he is either debating on what to say or waiting for me to continue. I have nothing else to say, Luke is what's bothering me. If he is mine, then what? Even if she is divorced and currently single, she ended things with me and she already broke my heart once, I'm not about to let her break it again even if she is well worth the risk. Things may change and we may end up together again and I'd be over the moon if that was the case but I refuse to let my thoughts dwell on that, if it didn't happen then I'd only be hurt again and I don't want that. A man, even one who is used to being tackled by three hundred pound linebackers, can only be hurt so much. Physical pain though is tolerable over that of the emotional kind that she dragged me through. Love hurts, who knew such a thing could hurt so much?

"True, I did know that was on your mind which is how I knew you'd be looking at that ring." Gray takes a swig of beer and puts it down on the table. "If he is your son, then what are you going to do?"

That question has been on my mind and I already came to that conclusion. I'm going to be apart of his life, just like I should be and should've been and I doubt Padmé would have a problem with that. After all, it was her decision to keep the truth from me, not the other way around.

"What do you think I'll do, Gray?" I throw the ball to Little Gray again, this time he jumps off the side of the pool and catches the ball in mid-air. "She kept him from me for over eleven years and she kept me from him. He looked happy and is well taken care of but I've been robbed of the chance to get to know him. He didn't even know I knew his mother, nevermind was more intimate with her than that idiot she married. He probably calls _him_ father, how would he react to knowing his mother lied to him all his life and that his father is the man that he worships? What would he think of me? He would think that I put my career first and totally abandoned him to pursue my dreams when I never got the choice in the first place!"

"Anakin," Gray says sharply, shutting me up and I already know I'm in for a lecture. Hopefully this lecture will actually help me out. "I didn't see a ring on her finger and I think you'd make a great father. You play with Junior all the time and you've even watched him for us on numerous occasions and you enjoyed doing it. He loves you, your family to us and we're your family. Luke will love you too, he's obviously a big fan of yours already. You may not have seen him before he came up to you, but his eyes lit up when he saw you and he was clearly nervous too. If you both are father and son then I think, yeah he'll be angry at his mom for lying to him. He'd have every right to be. But when you tell him the full story, both you and Padmé, I don't think he'll hate you. We all make stupid decisions, decisions we thought were best at the time but were the wrong ones but we don't discover that until its usually too late. Well, Anakin, you're not too late. He may be eleven-years-old and you may not have been able to see him grow up thus far, but you can talk to Padmé and become a part of his life and eventually tell him the truth. Don't lay it down on him all at once, that'd be the wrong move and too much for him to handle. Take it slow, he'll be at the mini-camp and you'll be there too. Get to know him and take an interest in him, talk to him, talk to Padmé and get reacquainted. If she broke up with you for the reasons you believe and only had your best interests at heart, then yeah she may have done what she thought was best for the reasons she believed was right. It may not be to you but we can't change the past and neither can she. You can only live in the present and move into the future, that doesn't mean you can't be angry or hurt. Hell, if Amanda kept Junior from me and never told me about him, I'd be downright pissed but that isn't going to help me, her or Junior. It'll only hurt us and there would've been enough hurt. If the reasons were good, and made out of love then you shouldn't be too hard on her. I'm sure she wanted you to be a part of his life as much as she wanted him to be a part of yours. She always was an intelligent young woman and I know how much she loved you, I don't buy that she cheated on you either and that boy is clearly yours. Even someone with bad eyesight could see that. So, just talk to her and take things slowly in regards to Luke, move too fast and things won't go as planned. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to know your his father though. Just like any kid would be, you'll be great at it."

Well, that was definitely more than I bargained for and actually does help. He said many things that I already thought of which only reinforces those as good ideas and he had other ideas that I didn't even think of. Sure, she may have broke my heart and hid my child from me for all these years but she didn't do it maliciously. Even Gray saw that and I can only hope that he's right, that I would make a _great_ father, as he put it and that I don't let my son down.

"Thanks, Gray." I mutter, tipping my beer towards him in thanks before taking a swig and putting my thoughts to rest. I have a gameplan now and I am going to follow it through to the letter.

One step at a time.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you liked this chapter and the Gray family! You probably noticed that Anakin isn't quite the Anakin we know and that is because this is a modern AU with him having a totally different life thus far and because he's more mature than the nineteen and twenty-two year old we saw in the movies. He also has a support system that works, people to lean on when he needs them the most and that is something that Anakin always lacked in canon.

Chapter three will be from Padmé's pov and will be just like this chapter, taking place after the meet and greet where we will see more Luke and hear Padmé's explanation as to why she kept the truth from her son. The truth being her knowing his idol and not telling him about it. How much will she tell him? A little more than she already did, I want to take this story slow but move it along. This should be long and that is how I'm planning it.

Please follow, favorite (if you haven't already!) and review! Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites! They're much appreciated! I'm glad all of you are liking this story and I am moving it along but taking my time doing so. I don't want to rush it but we have this chapter in Padmé's pov, then Anakin's in the next chapter which will be a 4th of July celebration with the Gray's and his teammates and then we'll move to the much awaited mini-camp where things will start to move along. This chapter isn't that long but things happen, I hope you like it!**

 **Second Chances: Chapter Three**

* * *

 _ **Padmé Naberrie**_

"I'll _be_ in my room," Luke says as we arrive back home. He unbuckles, opens the passenger side door and slams it shut before walking to the front door and pushing it open _hard_. He's mad at me and has every right to be. I know he looked up to Anakin for years now and I never told him that we knew each other. It wasn't malicious, I just didn't want to reopen that slowly healing wound and when this came up, I knew it was time to stop running from the past and to finally make things right.

Palo was never a really good father, sure he did things with them when it _wasn't_ an inconvenience for him but he was more interested in painting and _me_ than to be a _father_ to the twins. That basically left me to raise them all on my own, while working and going to night classes to get my college degree. His family may have been well off, just like mine but I wasn't going to rely on them to support us, something he had no problem doing because he was a sponge.

He may have saved me from disappointing my parents by not having to tell them who the twins father really was, because there was no way I was telling them it was Anakin when I didn't even tell him myself. They already didn't like him as it was, dad always told me to stay away from the athletes, they're all players, on and off the field. That wasn't true about Anakin though, he _wasn't_ a player off the field, he loved me with everything in him and I loved him just as much. I loved him enough to let him go and let him pursue his dreams without us holding him back. He would've stayed with me and helped me raise our children but he was destined to be the man he is today and that wouldn't be possible if I told him the truth then and that was all he ever wanted.

He wanted to be the big NFL star he is today.

One thing I always knew about him though is that he'd be a great father. When he loved, he _loved_ and he would've loved our children. He would be the father they deserved and they'd love him, there's no doubt in my mind about that. Even knowing that though, I had to make that sacrifice. As great a father as he could've and would've been, he wouldn't be happy not being able to play football. Playing football is something he's done ever since he was six-years-old, giving it up suddenly and then being forced to get a job or two to support a family isn't something he'd be happy doing. He could've come around to resenting me for that night, the night that I made the decision for the both of us and that wasn't something that I could live with. He may end up resenting me for keeping the truth from him all these years but I know he wouldn't resent the twins. He'll want to be a part of their lives and I want him to be.

Luke needs a father, a father _like_ Anakin. Luke is his father in every way, he's an athlete, he loves the outdoors and he loves tinkering with whatever he could get his hands on, _even_ the mini-van on occasion.

And I think Anakin needs Luke and Leia. Luke would definitely be the easier twin for him to raise. He was a boy, he knows how _they_ think but Leia is a girls girl and takes up a lot after me. She likes fashion, books and politics and those are three things that Anakin isn't a fan of.

Especially politics.

Despite his distaste for fashion, books and politics though, Anakin always was a man who could adapt to any changing circumstance just like he does on the field and he'd find something they both like and I'm sure he'll even get Leia out of her comfort zone and that is something she desperately needs.

I just worry about their reactions. Their reactions though aren't the _only_ ones that I'll have to worry about. My family also believes Palo _is_ their father, though I think Sola and maybe even mom know the truth even if they never came out directly and said as much. More than once though, Sola pointed out in private, just between us, how much Luke resembles a certain star high school quarterback. Mom mentioned it too, how they both had that same beautiful shade of blue eyes, she'd find it incredible how they were exactly the same and the way she said it left little room for misinterpretation. They both know the truth but thankfully haven't called me out on it yet, even _after_ Palo died in a car crash more than three years ago.

Sighing, I turn the van off and walk into my house. Leia is sitting on the couch with her headphones on and laptop in her lap. Mom is standing in the hallway looking at me, probably waiting to see how the night turned out. I'm sure she can guess, considering how Luke came in.

"I'm guessing things didn't turn out the way you were hoping they would, did they?" she asks in her typical gentle, motherly tone.

I shake my head. "They went _exactly_ as I feared. Anakin recognized me and well, Luke's _mad_ at me for not telling him that I _knew_ Anakin." Sinking to the chair in the kitchen at the little table in the corner, I put my purse down and sigh again. "Why don't you just tell me. I _know_ you know..." trailing off, I know she knows exactly what I'm talking about. I just don't want the twins overhearing that part and start hounding me about what this 'truth' is that I'm implying too.

Mom sinks into the chair next to me around the small square table. She takes my hand in hers and looks at me with brown eyes that match my own, same as Leia's. "I've known every since I first saw Luke's eyes, Padmé." She tells me, not that its something I didn't know. Those eyes totally gave away the paternity, even if my father is still totally unaware of that. "I know your father never really supported your relationship with Anakin but I did. He was an athlete, sure and a great one at that but he wasn't like the _other_ athletes. He was clearly in love with you, everyone could see that. Everyone, except your father that is, who _was_ a player in high school. He played soccer, as you know but what you didn't know was that he was known around school as _being_ a _player_. Every week a new girl was on his arm and I mean _every_ week. Commitment _wasn't_ in his vocabulary, so he thinks that _all_ athletes were like him."

Wow, I never would've guessed that dad could ever have been like _that_. He's crazy for mom, even after almost forty years of being married. I based my ambitions for a relationship after _theirs_ and now to find out that dad was a player who was with a new girl every week back in high school and was judging Anakin because of how _he_ was.

How unfair is that?

How could Anakin have ever stood a chance if he never stood a chance because of my father's own past? That is _why_ he liked Palo, because he wasn't an athlete and therefore was a better choice for me than Anakin. Despite my own heart wanting Anakin to be in my life, _not_ Palo.

"I... I don't know what to say." For the first time, I'm speechless but try to put some words together. "So, dad never liked Anakin not because of _Anakin_ but because of how he was more than forty years ago?"

Mom slowly nods, looking down at her lap. "Yes." She simply answers. "It isn't right and I know that, I told him as much but you _know_ your father. All he had to know was that Anakin was an athlete and he thought back to how he was and painted Anakin in the same light. Your father, after all, wasn't a _star_ soccer player like Anakin was a star quarterback and with that gave him more reason to believe he'd be just as bad if not worse than how he was. He is ashamed of that man and it was that man who... _cheated_ on me back in high school."

Woah! _Dad_ cheated on _mom_? Even if it _was_ back in high school and even if it _was_ only once, how do his... mistakes make it right to judge Anakin when he never even looked at another girl when he was with me? And who I am to judge him? Sure, he cheated on mom back when they were young and stupid but what I did to Anakin was a whole lot worse. I may not have _cheated_ on him like I told him I did but I never told him about his children. It isn't even _his_ name on their birth certificates like it should be.

"Wow," is all I can manage. Yes, I'm _mad_ at dad for imposing his own mistakes from his youth on Anakin when Anakin was _nothing_ like _him_ but I'm also mad at myself for actually letting _their_ opinions and beliefs mean so much to me. I knew what I was doing on prom night, I may not have been _expecting_ to become pregnant but I knew that was a risk and chose for one night not to care. Then the next morning after throwing my lungs up from my hangover, I started to fear the possibility of being pregnant and I came to regret prom night. I started to slowly distance myself from Anakin after that, everything was getting too real for me and getting married and having kids weren't exactly part of my plans at that age. I knew that if I was pregnant that Anakin would want to get married, he would've been excited about it and been looking forward to having the family he always wanted but I _didn't_ want that then. I had to break things off and regain control of my life. We were graduating high school and going to college on two different sides of the country, our relationship couldn't work and I thought that breaking up was best and did break up with him before realizing that I actually was pregnant.

My fears came true, just as I thought they would and my regret for being so stupid that night and trapping Anakin in something I knew he'd want but eventually come to regret began to replay in my head but this time there was no Anakin because I ended things between us. My control over my life was taken from me and I was scared, scared of the unknown and there was no Anakin to reassure me that everything would be alright.

There was no wall holding me up, I knocked it down with a sledge hammer and left the wall on the ground in pieces and walked away due to my own fears, fears that became reality.

My father may have screwed up in his youth but his mistake doesn't quite hold a torch to my own. The weight of the past twelve years start to _really_ come crashing down on me and I don't know how to fix it. Well, that isn't true, I _do_ know how to fix it but I just don't know the end result.

I tried to raise Luke and Leia as best I could but there was only so much I could do as a single mother. Palo may have been there but being there doesn't count as parenting, I was the one who had to do everything for them and that was my own fault. Anakin would've gladly raised them, perhaps he would've missed playing football but he would've been there for Luke and Leia and he would never think of them as anything but the best thing in his life.

They were the best thing in mine, still are and I'm sure they always will be.

I let Luke play football because of my own guilt in knowing that Anakin would've _proudly_ taught Luke all about the sport and because I know that Luke _is_ his father, football is literally in their DNA.

If Luke's mad at me like _this_ just because I didn't tell him that I _knew_ the man he worships back in high school, how is he going to react when he finds out that not _only_ is that man his father but that I didn't even tell his father that he not only had a son but also a daughter?

Which brings me to Leia, she never thought highly of Palo and I can't blame her for that. How is she going to react to discover that I lied to both her and her brother about who their biological father is?

Mom must sense my tumult of emotions because she stands behind me and places her hands on my shoulders in a comforting gesture. The only problem is that her touch isn't bringing me any comfort.

"I don't know what to do, Mom." I admit, tears starting to fall down my cheeks as all of that weight starts to sink in. The weight of realizing all of the lives I've effected with my lies and decisions based on my own fears. If I didn't break up with Anakin when I did, I would've when I _did_ find out, out of fear of how my father would react. He would've blamed Anakin for getting me pregnant when it was me who told him it was okay, when it was me who initiated sex that night.

Luke grew up without the father he always wanted, without the father he deserved, without the man who really _was_ and _is_ his father.

Leia grew up without the father that always would've treated her like the daddy's girl she would've been had he been here to raise them.

But he wasn't because I pushed him away out of my own fears. I prevented him from being the man and father he always wanted to be because of fears that were just that: fears. Fears that Anakin never would've let stop him because of who he was but I was never that strong. I let other people's judgement affect my decisions when the decisions were always mine to make but the decision over the twins weren't just mine to make. Anakin _did_ deserve the right to know the truth, the right to decide what he wanted to do with his life and perhaps that was also part of my fears.

What if I did tell Anakin and he freaked out and left me to raise the twins by myself? Maybe that was always part of my problem. What if my father was right about athletes?

Hindsight is always twenty/twenty they say and they're right. Looking back on your life, your mistakes it's easy to discover where you went wrong. I went wrong by letting my fears control me, by not trusting Anakin like he trusted me.

I know in my heart that he would've stayed and been a great father, a great husband but I threw that all away. I made my life harder than it had to me and suffered greatly because of it. The last twelve years should've been so very different but there's no changing the past.

There's only one thing I can do and that is tell the kids and Anakin the truth and accept the consequences. I have no doubt in my heart that Anakin will step up and be a part of their lives, it may be a little difficult during the NFL season but he'll still do more with them and for them than Palo ever did. Anakin will accept the truth a lot easier than the kids, I know that much.

It wouldn't even surprise me if he figured out the truth already. He's very good at observation, it's part of what makes him a great quarterback and then when he discovered that I was Luke's mother... I'm sure he put two and two together. Luke looks so much like him, it'd be hard not to jump to that conclusion and even if he does know that much, there's still Leia that he wouldn't know about.

"You know what to do," mom finally says and she's right. It's just the accepting the consequences that isn't easy. I did my best but I did it wrong and have lied to my children their whole lives and to their father for the past twelve years. "It's not going to be easy but you can't keep running from the truth Padmé. Luke needs his father, Leia does too. And their father needs them. I know you'll do what's right." She kisses my head and leaves me with that. I hear her talking to Leia, saying bye and she leaves.

I know I'll do what's right too, it's just something that I never dreamt would happen. There would be nights back when I was with Anakin that I did picture him being my husband and us having a family but then prom happened and my fears set in and the only one ever able to get me to overcome them was him and I never gave him the chance.

I let my fears control my life and its time that I overcome them and accept whatever fallout happens due to my actions. I deserve whatever happens, those were my decisions and my decisions alone that brought us all to where we are and I'll be seeing Anakin again soon enough.

I have just a couple of weeks until I see Anakin again and then I will talk to him and tell him everything. He _deserves_ to know why I broke up with him, that he is the father of twins, why I never told him about the twins, that I never cheated on him and that I... that I never stopped loving him. He may have stopped loving me and if he did, I deserve it but maybe he'll have it in his heart to forgive me and maybe we can eventually start seeing each other again and maybe we'll have the life we always talked about back in high school, when the future seemed so far away.

But if he doesn't feel _that_ way for me anymore, I'll accept that as my much deserved punishment and I'll just be happy to see him being a part of our children's life. They all belong together and I should've never prevented that.

I realized that for a while now and now is the time for the truth to come out. Now is the time for us to be a family, even if Anakin is just here for the kids and not for me.

Every action has consequences and now is the time for me to face mine.

* * *

 **A/N:** Decisions... decisions... she messed up, we already concluded that but its never too late to fix your mistakes, even if it seems that way. Padmé may face some trouble when the truth comes out from Anakin, her kids, her father and who knows who else but she can't hide or run from it anymore and she's done doing that. The kids need their father just like their father needs them and she kept them away from each other for almost twelve years now.

The next chapter, as I said will be in Anakin's POV and will be the 4th of July celebration at Gray's House. The Gray Family will obviously be there and we'll meet some of the players on their team, including the Head Coach and some other people. It'll be a filler chapter before we move on to the chapter after that which will be the beginning of the mini-camp and when pieces start to fall in place. Luke and Anakin will be together and Anakin already knows the truth (at least the truth about Luke), he'll also come to see that Luke inherited his DNA for the sport. Chapter Four should be up by not this weekend but next, if not then it'll be up definitely by the weekend after that.

I hope you liked this chapter. It wasn't that long but I had to move it along and Padmé got some unexpected answers that answered one of her biggest questions. She also found out that her mother did infact know the truth all along, not that its surprising that Padmé isn't a great liar...

Please follow, favorite and review! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I can't thank you all enough for your awesome reviews! I love reading them! And I also want to thank you all for following and favoriting Second Chances! When I started it, I wasn't sure how it would be received. I read a lot of stories here on FF and quite a few modern AU's but never read any with Anakin as an NFL player (or any kind of athlete) and I never read any with a secret baby/second chances type story like _this_ which made me want to write something that has yet to be written here. Combining my favorite sport with my favorite SW couple and twins in a modern AU has been a lot of fun thus far and I hope you'll continue to enjoy it! **

**This chapter brought me on a roller coaster and more is revealed of _way_ back when as well as other _important_ details. This takes place roughly two or so weeks after the last chapter (which all of the first three chapters took place on the same day) and is set on the 4th of July at the Gray's house. This didn't go as I thought it would but once I started writing it, it took an interesting turn which brought me on that roller coaster and I am quite happy with it. Anakin's a fun man to write as and I thoroughly enjoy it. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Second Chances: Chapter Four**

* * *

 _ **Anakin Skywalker**_

"Uncle Ani!" Junior shouts running to me when I arrive at Gray's house. Today is the Fourth of July and like every year since college, Gray is throwing a party at his place with all of our friends, teammates and coaches invited for a nice get together before we begin our training for the new season in just a couple of weeks.

I catch Junior in my arms as he reaches me and he wraps his little arms around my neck and gives me a big hug. It's nice having someone care about me the way he does, the way I know Gray does. There are times I don't even want to be home because it's huge and just _me_. It's lonely which is why I always like coming over here but then there are times I _don't_ want to come over because I never know what they're up too. The last thing I want to do is intrude on their family time, _especially_ with the new season quickly coming upon us.

"Hey Junior," I say to the little- _big_ guy in my arms. It may have been just a few days ago when I last saw him when he, Gray and I all went to mall but it seems like he's always growing bigger and bigger, even in that short amount of time. "Happy Fourth of July buddy."

He grins up at me, his lost teeth growing back in. "You gonna watch the fireworks with us tonight?" He asks, his big grayish-blue eyes locked on mine.

"There isn't anywhere I'd rather be." Normally that would be true but with my discovery a couple of weeks ago about my _own_ son... truth is, I wish I was with _him_ and Padmé today and _every_ day. I wish that I had Luke with me here to celebrate the Fourth with my friends, they'd love him.

Padmé too.

Soon enough, I will be in his life and my plans will come into play. Luke will be in mini-camp which is less than a week away now and Padmé will be there too and then I'll confront her about the truth and we'll figure things out from there.

I'm not sure how that conversation will go but I'm hoping that she's open to my idea of letting me get to _know_ my son well enough so when we eventually tell him I'm his father, it won't be _that_ much of a shock. If I have to though, I will have my lawyer file the necessary paperwork with family court and I'll sue her for visitation rights. That isn't something I _want_ to do but when I was talking to my lawyer about my options in the _worst_ case scenario, she said that we'd have to file the necessary paperwork with the family court and go through the motions which include a DNA swab from both me and Luke to confirm what I already know. That he _is_ my son but I'm really hoping that Padmé doesn't make me do such a thing.

Any court case involving me, especially when its a _family_ court case involving me having a child that was _hidden_ from me, Luke and Padmé will be all over the news and Luke will find out he's my son from the news instead of from me and his mother. I don't want to hurt either of them and that will definitely put a wrench in my plans and hurt our relationship before it even begins on a father-son level.

I just hope that Padmé confirms I'm his father and _wants_ me to be a part of his life rather than forcing me to do something I would _never_ want to do to either of them. But I'll be damned if I let her keep me from seeing my son a day longer than necessary, it's been _nearly_ twelve years already! He _deserves_ to know he's _my_ son and _we_ deserve to be a part of each other's lives. After all, I _am_ his father and the only reason I wasn't in his life this far was because his mother never told me about his existence and I never sought her out after she made it clear that she didn't want me in her life anymore.

That night still hurts me more than I care to admit, especially with the knowledge that that night was supposed to be the best night of our lives, not my- _our_ worst, if she _did_ break up with me only because she didn't want me to give up the dream she knew I wanted most. Perhaps I _shouldn't_ have told her I wanted _this_ more than _her_ but I knew her better than she knew herself and if I pushed for more than what we already had, she would've closed herself off in panic and probably still would've broken up with me.

It really was a no-win scenario. She wasn't ready to be mine in every sense of the word, she just wanted to stick to her plans and not let anything or anyone come between them.

Not even me.

"Go on, Junior." Gray says as I snap back to myself and see him standing before us. I let Junior stand back on his feet, he looks up at me in concern as he unwraps his arms from around me.

I smile a smile I hope he'll buy, "go on Junior, I'm okay." He doesn't look convinced, it's probably because I _can't_ smile with the thoughts running through my head but I don't want him worrying about me. I don't want _anyone_ worrying about me. I'm a big boy, after all. I can take care of myself. "Really, I'm okay." I say more confidently this time and he nods and smiles at me then turns and runs to the backyard leaving me with his father.

" _Bullshit_." Gray bluntly says, wrapping his big arm around my neck and leading me to his beautiful house. We walk up the stone steps and through the arched open doorway into his house, we walk past the main spiral staircase and he opens the door on the right side of the wall before the kitchen and we walk down to his man cave. He literally has _everything_ down here, a pool table, multiple large flat screen TV's as well as a projector with a huge one hundred and twenty inch screen, a full wet bar, couches, arcade games, football memorabilia mostly belonging to himself, our team and some even of _me_ and he has plenty of pictures of him and his family hanging up on the walls. This trip doesn't make me feel any better, seeing how happy he is with his _perfect_ family when I was kept from mine without so much as a kiss goodbye or a _I'm pregnan_ t before she shattered my heart and soul.

Gray got everything I ever wanted and he never even _wanted_ a family, or at least he _didn't_ want a family back then. I'm jealous of my best friend and feel ridiculous but I can't help how I feel right now. The last two weeks, since that _night_ have plagued me and I barely got any sleep since then.

My eyes are bloodshot from the lack of sleep and I'm feeling more snappy than usual but thankfully haven't told anyone to _fuck off_ while actually meaning it. Of course, I've locked myself in my penthouse until Gray and Junior came and literally dragged me out to the mall but even that didn't help because I saw Junior and the way he looked at his father and even at _me_ and it felt like I was being buried alive.

Everywhere I looked, all I saw were kids and their parents seeming happy just to be together when _I_ never even had that chance. There were even moments when I felt like picking up my cellphone and calling Padmé (who's number I got from that application form she had to fill out for Luke) just to _scream_ at her telling her how I felt about the decisions she made that affected us _both_ on her own and how I was going to sue her for full custody of Luke- just to drop my phone on the floor hearing my own crazy thoughts.

She may have hurt me more than any linebacker possibly could but I still couldn't say anything like that to her. It'd be no shock to her that I still act on impulse and have anger problems but I've worked hard over the years to curb them and have learned to better control myself which helped me become a better man and quarterback but I'm not perfect and never claimed to be.

"Anakin," Gray says, putting his hands on my shoulders to get me to snap out of it and look at him. "Let it out."

He knows me better than any person alive at the moment and knows that I tend to bottle up my thoughts and drive myself crazy with them but I can't say what I'm thinking out loud. Gray's always been there for me, just like I've always there for him and I don't want to hurt him. He'd probably just shrug it off and say that it doesn't hurt him, he knows I'm just venting my anger like he told me too but deep down it will hurt him and I wouldn't forgive myself for hurting him when he's only trying to help me but _damn_! I'm so fed up with everything right now that I _need_ to let it out!

So I do but I leave him out of it.

"I'm fucking _pissed_ Gray! Back in high school when I was with Padmé, I gave her myself. I gave her my all and _always_ put her first. I gave _her_ my _fucking_ heart and after three years of us being together, of us becoming _closer_ than I _ever_ thought possible, she just out of the blue breaks up with me and lies to my _fucking_ face about her cheating on me just to cover up the fact that she was pregnant! With _my_ son! Another man, a complete _douche_ was being called father by my son when it should've been me! His _father_!"

Gray says nothing, letting me vent and it feels good to get it off my chest. I'm not even scratching the surface yet of everything I have in me but that's the biggest problem of all and one I know Gray already knows about since I complained about it the night I found out. Another man raising my child in my place, if anything makes my blood boil its _that_. What makes my blood boil more is the heart-shaped locket pressing against my chest. I pull it out from under my shirt and stare down at it.

The last gift my mother gave me.

"She never... she _never_ got to meet _him_." My voice is failing me, tears threaten to run down my cheeks at what's been hurting me most. It's bad enough that _I_ didn't get to be there for him when he was growing up but what's worse is that my mother never even got to know that he existed. Padmé hid him from the both of us and then my mother was diagnosed with breast cancer and lost the fight. She gave me this locket just a week before she died, I was twenty-three at the time. The pictures are of the both of us, both happy and smiling. She wanted me to remember the good times and she made me promise her that I would never give up, that I wouldn't ever admit defeat and for a time I _did_ give up. Life without her in my life was unbearable. She was my only real family and she was taken away from me and there was nothing that I could do.

"She wanted you to remember the good times, Anakin." Gray says, looking at the locket. "She wouldn't want you beating yourself up over this. Never give up was her motto, she fought to the bitter end and that is what she'd want you to do too. You'll meet your son again on Monday and then you can initiate your plan. Until then, there isn't anything you can do."

Gray's right, I know that but outside in his backyard are our teammates, coaches and friends (from outside the team and some from outside the NFL) and with them are _their_ families. It's torture making me go out there and pretend everything's okay when absolutely _nothing_ is. Never in my life have I felt this way, I've always been supportive and happy for Gray and never told him how I really felt about him having what I always wanted but I know that's why he's including me in so much. We _are_ brothers, maybe not by blood but we are family and we do almost everything together. It just hurts seeing how happy he is with Junior and Amanda when there was never anything I wanted more than to just have that.

Then finding out that I _do_ have that but was kept from it, it was... too much to bear. Why should Padmé be allowed to be all happy with the family that even _she_ didn't want when she knew I did and kept me from it? She may have broken up with me because she wanted me to have what I always dreamed about but she kept me from having what I always wanted _most_ and that is a family.

How many times have I talked about having a family with her? This family was always hypothetical and not necessarily with _her_ because of how I knew she felt but she knew that I wanted a family and she knew that I wanted _her_. And instead of sharing that with me, she gave it to a man she couldn't stand, only because she didn't want to ruin the career I ended up having? She may have believed that and maybe she believed it was best but it wasn't for me. What's best would've been allowing me to make up my own _fucking_ mind on what to do with _my_ life instead of _her_ making it for me like I'm incapable of rational decision making on my own.

I can't wait for the day, next week to tell her how I feel about everything she decided without any input from me. She'll get an earful and will listen to _everything_ I have to say. She has to be expecting that. I've never been known for biting my tongue, I say what's on my mind and she'll just have to endure it. _Then_ she can explain to me why she felt it was necessary for her to have the family I always wanted- _without_ me and why she never felt it necessary to tell me when I've been around San Francisco since I graduated college and was drafted to the 49ers, eight years ago.

I just don't know if I have it in me to listen to her flimsy excuses as to why we couldn't raise a family- _our_ family together. If her excuses are just as awful as the night she broke up with me, I may just lose it. _None_ of those reasons are good enough to keep a man from his son. A son from his father.

Gray is right though, Monday I will see Luke again and I'm sure Padmé will be with him and then I can do something about it. Until then, I need to enjoy today as best I can and get through it without everyone seeing me fall apart. I can do that later when I'm back home, doing so any sooner just wouldn't be acceptable.

 _Never_ give up.

 _Never_ admit defeat.

"Alright," I say to Gray. "Let's do this."

He grins at me, slaps my back _hard_ and then we walk out to the backyard. Kids come flying past us in pursuit of one another while the parents are standing and sitting around eating and drinking. Gray brings me by his outside bar first to get a beer and we walk over to where some of our teammates are.

"General Skywalker!" Rex loudly says raising his beer in the air towards me. He obviously had some beers already, though he _always_ calls me General. He's also the Captain of the team, we all tend to call him Captain or Captain Rex.

I raise my beer to him. "Captain Rex."

"Nice of you to join us," another voice, identical to Rex says as his arm wraps around my shoulder. "I thought our QB was going to stand us up."

"In your dreams, Cody." And not even then. "Your stuck with me, _deal_ with it."

Cody sighs dramatically holding the beer in his other hand. "Great, then I guess I can kiss my chance of ever winning a Super Bowl down the drain."

"Like your good enough," I shoot back, glaring at him. "If it wasn't for _me_ , then no one would even have heard of your lazy ass. All you have to do is run down field and hold your hands out and you'll know the ball will fall from the sky and right into the palms of your hands. Doesn't sound very hard to me."

Gray snorts. "Cody's just complaining because he knows he'll never be as good as _me_."

"Pfft," Cody says with a wave of his hand. "If you weren't as big as a tree then you wouldn't be such a powerhouse."

"Excuses, excuses." Gray walks off for a moment and comes back with a football and tosses it to me. "Let's put your money where your mouth is, Cody. I guarantee that you can't catch a pass with me blocking your skinny ass."

Never one to back down from a challenge, Cody puts his beer down on the table next to Gray's and comes back to stand next to me. Gray clears the area around us and everyone looks our way, wanting to see their _favorite_ quarterback in action. Even if it is just me throwing to Cody while Gray blocks him. Should be fun, Gray definitely isn't a guy I'd want to be blocking _any_ of my receivers or tight ends and Cody is definitely fast and good with his hands but is usually up against guys his own size, not Gray's.

"Two hundred dollars you can't catch this pass." Gray bets.

"You're on," Cody accepts.

Gray locks his eyes on Cody and Cody nods to me before looking at Gray, they size each other up. I hold the ball in my right hand and shout, "hut, hut!" And they're off, Cody just running down the yard trying to get open as Gray stays on his ass like white on rice and I just wait for Cody to get open or to give me an opportunity to throw it to him. I'm not about to cheat one way or the other and I'm not about to make myself look bad at reading Cody wrong but he's a wide receiver and we practice these types of situations all the time and although Gray is really big, he can keep up with Cody with his size and presence.

Seeing an opening, I pump the ball back and throw it downfield to where Cody's eyes lock onto it and like a heat seeking missile the ball lands exactly where I wanted it to into Cody's waiting hands except Gray throws his long arms into the mix and knocks the ball loose from Cody's grip before he has control of the ball and it gets knocked to the ground for an incomplete pass. Gray throws his hands into the air in victory, like a referee does for a good field goal or a touchdown.

"Where's my money?" He immediately asks, earning a glare from Cody who grumbles something I can't hear from where I'm standing and hands Gray his money. "Easiest two hundred dollars I ever made in my life."

We may give each other shit like this all the time, on and off the field but we all respect each other and only give each other a hard time because we're all testosterone driven assholes who are all way too competitive. We're all like brothers on the team and only strive to make each other better.

* * *

I get stuck playing quarterback for the next hour as the little kids decide they want to play a two hand touch football game with me being their QB because they all know I'm the _best_. Junior's words, not mine and nobody disputed the claim even if I've _yet_ to win a Super Bowl.

I can't say I'm _not_ disappointed in that but I know my time will come and we'll make it to the Super Bowl and win the Vince Lombardi trophy. I'm only twenty-nine and in the prime of my life and I'm totally different on the field than when I'm off, like Padmé said I was.

When I'm playing on the field, I own it. I'm in full control of everything, emotions have no place on the field and I don't take them with me. Personal problems and my personal _life_ in general also has no place on the field, work is work and even if it isn't work because it _is_ what I love and mom use to always say ' _if you do what you love, you'll never work a day in your life_ ' it still doesn't belong out there. I never allowed anything in my personal life to interfere in any of my games and even this little kid game is no different.

When I have a football in my hand, I just feel like nothing's wrong, that everything is perfect. That it's just me, my team and the defense. I have no time to think of anything else but giving it my all and winning. I'm the leader on that field, everyone looks up to _me_ because a team is only as good as their quarterback and I don't want to let them down.

Just like they never let me down.

Just like football never let me down.

When life got hard, I could always just pick up a football and all of my problems just fade away like they were never there. My head clears and I see everything clearly like I've never seen them before and it's just like a drug to me. A drug I'd never want to stop using because football is who I am.

I _am_ football.

My life only ever revolved around two people and when I got dumped and when my mother was taken from me, football was all I had.

At the end of the day, I know I'll _always_ have football and football can never disappoint me, even if I lose. When I lose, I accept the defeat but I never admit to it. I may have been bested but they'll never defeat me, they'll never defeat who I am and with every loss, there is room for improvement which is why I work my ass off to always be better. I know I'm not the best quarterback and that is what drives me.

I've grown up with people always doubting me and telling me I'll never make it to the pro's but my mother believed in me, Padmé believed in me, my high school coach, Qui-Gon Jinn believed in me and more importantly, _I_ believed in me.

Nobody else really mattered back then. They could say whatever they wanted but I knew one day I would show them up and I _did_.

Football is what gave me the life I've lived. I don't regret my life, I don't regret my choices but I don't like other people making choices _for_ me. Would I go back and change things? Would I go back and fight for us? For me and Padmé? In a heartbeat but she's just as stubborn as I am and once she decides something, there is no changing her mind which is why I didn't bother wasting my breath.

That'll change on Monday when I see her next if she doesn't let me see my son outside of the mini-camp. I doubt she'll fight me on it but I know she'll have a hard time admitting her mistakes and she won't want to have to tell Luke that she's been keeping him from me but she won't have a choice. Just like _I_ didn't have a choice. It isn't fun being on the receiving end but we belong together, we're a family.

But that'll have to wait til next week where I'll have to handle this as quickly as possible because for the first time ever, my personal life is intruding upon my professional life and although this is just a little kid game, I shouldn't be distracted by anything outside of this.

I've never been before but then again I've never dealt with anything _like_ this before. When Padmé broke up with me, it was right after we graduated high school and I had all summer to digest it. This is much more serious than a break up though, there is child involved and I missed out on so much.

"Uncle Ani!" Little Gray shouts, waving his hands. "I'm open!"

Seeing that he's every bit his father on the field, I smile and throw him the ball. He catches it and runs into the end zone and spikes it like his father.

"Touchdown!" He shouts running to me and knowing what he's going to do, I run to him and when we meet, he jumps up and bumps his shoulder as high as he can against me hitting me in the ribs. After a touchdown between me and his father, we run to each other and jump up in the air and smash our shoulders together in celebration. That's what Junior was trying to do, if I jumped though I would've ended up jumping right over him.

"Nice catch, little man." I say to him, holding my hand out for a high-five which he immediately slaps- _hard_. "You trying to break my hand?"

He laughs, shaking his big blond head. "No, silly! I'm just strong. See?" He flexes his muscles for me showing off his _big_ muscles.

"I stand corrected," I say with a smile. "That's the game guys, I'm beat." That isn't the truth, truth is that I'm distracted and I wasn't really expecting to have to quarterback a little kid football game. They groan but don't complain, instead they run off to run back into the pool.

" _Your_ beat?" An unbelieving voice says from behind me. I turn and smile at the coach, he clearly doesn't buy it. "I've yet to see the day."

"And you still haven't," I admit, shaking hands with the head coach- Ben Kenobi. "I just have other things on my mind and I already played an hour with them."

Ben nods. "Anything I should be made aware of?" He asks in that voice that tells me he already knows the answer or at least an answer. "Anything involving, I don't know? A certain blond haired, blue eyed boy that is the son of your ex-girlfriend from high school?"

Yeah, he definitely knows. Shouldn't really surprise me considering he was the assistant head coach for my high school football team and knew of our relationship like everyone else in high school did. Still, I wish he _didn't_ know.

"Maybe," I say, not feeling like talking about this with him. We may be relatively close and all but I'm not comfortable talking about this. Not yet. "You don't have to worry about it coach, it won't affect me on the field."

He shakes his head and sighs as he gestures me to follow him over to the outside bar. "Anakin, the season hasn't started yet and believe it or not, I'm not here to bust your balls. I am a father myself and I don't know how I'd react to finding out I had a child out there that was kept from me but if you want to talk about it then know that I'm here. Not as your head coach but as a friend. I do think we can consider ourselves that, now can't we?"

Not what I was expecting but I nod. "Sure, thanks." He grabs a beer and walks off, leaving me alone and confused. At least I'm not the only one who sees the resemblance between Luke and myself. Though it is weird of him offering to be an ear to listen to my problems. Usually he's a hard ass, a real ball buster but a good guy. He just wants us to be the best and constantly pushes us to _be_ the best.

It would be nice talking to someone other than Gray about this but I shrug and grab a beer pushing that far from my mind. I've been thinking nothing but Luke and Padmé nonstop and Gray is right, I could focus on that on _Monday_ and today is _not_ that day.

* * *

The rest of the day flies by as we ate and had some fun just talking about random shit and busting each other's balls out by the pool and everything else just faded away. I drank way more than I should but it was the only way to push certain things from my mind and I knew I was at Gray's, so I was safe and now it's dark and only a few people remain here.

And those few people are the Gray's and myself.

Rex and Cody took off to go watch the fireworks from their boat in the SF bay with their family's, Ben took off to be with his wife and kids and everyone else trickled away over the last few hours of sunlight. It was definitely a nice day and I've had more fun here than I would've had at my penthouse with certain things on my mind like wondering what Padmé and Luke were doing tonight and where they were going to watch the fireworks but Little Gray is sitting between me and his father and the smile and excitement on his face reminds me that although my son wasn't in my life, Little Gray was and I've seen him grow up through the years.

It may not be like seeing my own son grow but he's only eleven and still has a lot of growing up to do and I'm only twenty-nine, still plenty of time for me to have another kid or two and I can watch them grow up. It may not ease away the pain of missing out on my firstborn but there's nothing I can do about that.

The only thing I can do is be there for him starting next week and every day after that. I may have missed out on many years and will always regret that but he still has many more to go and I'll be damned if I miss out on them because of regrets of the past.

Luke doesn't need that, he needs me to be there for him now and in the future and if playing football is something he enjoys, I'll be more than happy to make him become the greatest player he can possibly be. I'd love it if he plays and wants to be like me growing up but football isn't everything. The only thing I really want is just to be there for him and I won't let anyone stand in the way of that.

Once again my mind wanders but I'm taken back out of my mind when Little Gray reaches for my hand and squeezes it as we watch the beautiful display of fireworks going off over the bay. Little Gray reminds me of the family that adopted me as one of their own, I've always been apart of the Gray's and watching Junior grow up from that tiny little infant in my arms at a couple of hours old to now has been an amazing experience.

"I love you, Uncle Ani." Little Gray says making me smile.

Its like he knows I needed to hear those words. "I love you too, Junior."

He beams up at me and all of my problems just fade away...

* * *

 **A/N:** Gotta love Little Gray, at least I do.

I actually had more of a hard time writing this filler chapter than I did writing the other three chapters. I wrote and then deleted and rewrote this chapter quite a few times before finally finishing this last night. As such, I haven't began writing the next chapter yet but that should be an easy one to write considering it finally comes down to what we've all been waiting for... mini-camp! Mini-camp will more than likely begin at the end of the chapter since Padmé will just be dropping Luke off but a certain QB knows this and will be waiting... the actual confrontation of Luke's paternity won't take place until the chapter after that most likely or maybe even the chapter after that since a football stadium isn't the place to discuss paternity. Like I said, I want to take it slow and really flesh everything out and this story is going to be really long. Chapter Six will be the chapter where its back in Anakin's pov and mini-camp will really begin. Anakin will have his first moment of really being with his son and it will no doubt be hard for him having his son there with him but not being able to tell him he's his father or act as anything other than a mentor to him. It won't be easy for Luke either, Luke worships Anakin as we already saw.

I hope you liked the brief introduction to two of the players and Ben. It wasn't really until I was writing this that I remembered how many players football has and I need to fill those spots. I can't really do it with all SW characters, I'll have a few OC's but they'll all be minor characters regardless. You'll see more Rex, Cody and Ben as well as other SW and original characters in the chapters to come but they won't be major characters or seen as much as Gray.

I also hope you liked this chapter. Anakin's life is rather lonely, his mother died and Padmé isn't in his life (at the moment) so I have the Gray's filling that hole for him. I aimed in this chapter to show how much he was struggling with his discovery but I was also aiming to show how close he was to the Gray family and how close they are to him. The ending seemed perfect for me to show that, Little Gray looks up to his Uncle Ani just like another blond haired, blue eyed little boy and they're both exactly like their fathers.

Chapter Five should be posted next weekend but if it isn't then it'll definitely be posted by the weekend after that.

Please follow, favorite and review! They mean a lot to me! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait! I had some trouble with this chapter then decided to write in Anakin's pov instead of Padmé's and it came to me much easier. The youth mini-camp is here! Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 **Second Chances: Chapter Five**

* * *

 ** _Anakin Skywalker_**

It's finally the day I've been waiting for and I'm grinning like a mad man as I slap the snooze button on my alarm at 07:00 am on Monday morning. It's been just about three weeks since I first met the little man that happened to be my son and he hasn't left my mind since. I keep finding myself looking at his photo that is on the admission forms Padmé filled out for him to be in the mini-camp and I keep seeing myself in him.

Padmé had to have known all this time that I was his father from his looks alone and she did _absolutely_ nothing to reach out to me and let me know. I may not live at the same house I lived at when she broke up with me but I'm always on the news and it isn't exactly a secret where I live or work. She's had twelve years to tell me about him and she did absolutely nothing.

Well, Padmé, the buck stops today.

I already worked out what's going to happen and that is me standing at the entrance greeting the kids and the parents when they arrive this morning. Since it's opening day for the mini-camp, kids and their parents should arrive by 09:30 am and will be briefed by the Head Coach on the schedule for the week, group assignments for the kids and the players and then they'll be briefed on other general information, like what time to pick up their kids at the end of the day.

After the briefing ends, the kids will be put into their group assignments and the parents will leave. That is my opportunity to talk to Padmé without Luke being around to overhear our conversation and I'll take that time to tell her that I want to have dinner with her tonight to talk about she _knows_ what.

In those exact words.

I'm not one to mingle with words like she was, I'm blunt and I tell people what I want without a care in the world of possibly hurting their feelings. I'm a busy man, a direct man and one that knows what he wants, what's the point of wasting time by beating around the bush? There is no point and I don't like wasting my breath on boring small talk, like talking about the weather or other unimportant and frivolous topics.

Smiling to myself with my plan in mind, I stand up out of bed and do my quick morning exercises. Every morning when I wake up, I drop down onto my hardwood floors and do a hundred push-ups, followed by a hundred sit-ups. Then when I'm done, I go into the bathroom to do my business, take a shower, dry off, shave, clean up and put on some deodorant. After that I go and get dressed, make and eat breakfast and then head out to run my errands for the day or go to work.

Considering I have work today and for the remainder of the week, I follow through with my daily morning activities and pick out an outfit to wear. I grab tan cargo shorts since it's supposed to be a hot day out and my scarlet San Francisco 49ers jersey. Normally I don't wear it except for practice, during games and for other team-related events and considering my plans for the day, this qualifies. I throw on my jersey and my shorts and put on a pair of sneakers for the day and then grab a pair of cleats and throw them in my backpack. Its filled with everything I need for the day and I add my cleats with them. Having everything done, I head on out to the kitchen and start pulling out what I want to eat and get cracking on making my breakfast.

Bacon, eggs and toast are on the menu for today and after I'm done eating, I clean up my mess. Grabbing my bag, my wallet, my cell phone and my 49ers hat, I head on out and make sure my door closes behind me before pressing the call button for the elevator. It arrives instantly and I ride it down to the main level. Josh- the young morning guy at the front desk is working and he grins at me.

"Anakin, my man," he says as we fist bump and he picks up the phone and calls valet to pull my Chiron around as I walk on out. Outside, the sun is shining bright and its beautiful out. It's a little before 08:45 am now and it takes a good fifteen maybe twenty minutes to get to Levi's Stadium which should get me there a little after 09:00 am. Gray's going to be there, Rex is too along with a few other guys. Cody won't be one of them, only five of us were chosen to coach the kids. This is something I do every year and love it, I was one of these kids growing up and actually did this mini-camp when I was Luke's age, it was what solidified my plans of becoming the professional player I am today.

This years mini-camp isn't like last years though or even the one from the year before that and that is solely because my son wasn't in them. Him being in this years mini-camp and being in my group for the week means the world to me and makes it that much more special. He may not know I'm his father but I know and soon enough he will too. This weeks camp will give me some insight into my son's life and how well he is at playing football. I'm sure he's a gifted player, I was a natural then but I still had a lot to learn and I'm still learning today.

"Are you Anakin Skywalker?" A little boy suddenly asks looking up at me with wide hazel colored eyes. He's probably about seven or eight years old and is holding his mother's hand. By the clothes, I take it they're tourists especially since they're obviously staying here in the hotel, though its not saying much since I live here but I've never seen them before and there aren't many people who actually live here full-time like me.

"I'm sorry about him," his mother quickly apologizes. "He's a big 49ers fan and is just _dying_ to meet someone from the team. He knows that his favorite player lives here and he's just hoping to meet him." She explains and then kneels down to look at her son. "Just because he's a fan too wearing the jersey doesn't mean he's _actually_ Anakin Skywalker, honey."

I just smile, pretending not to be insulted that she thinks I'm just a fan and not the _actual_ player. If she watched any NFL games, especially those with the 49ers then she would know that I'm actually _the_ Anakin Skywalker wearing my _own_ jersey who also happens to live here and not a tourist who's trying to run into... well, _myself_.

Charlie- the valet this morning arrives with my Chiron and leaves the engine running as he runs over to me. "Have a good day, Mister Skywalker." He says.

I tip him a hundred dollar bill and smile seeing the boy's and his mother's shocked expressions. "I may be wearing a 49ers jersey but that doesn't mean I'm just a fan. I _am_ Anakin Skywalker and I _do_ live here." Walking to my car, I drop my backpack on the passenger seat and pull out a football and a sharpie and autograph it before throwing it to the kid. He catches it with ease, still looking dumbfounded. "Hope you enjoy your vacation," I tell them with a slight wave and walk around to the drivers seat and drive off to the stadium.

Meeting fans of mine is definitely something I love doing. It's why I tend to carry extra footballs with me in my bag and why I always keep a sharpie in my bag and in my car. Disappointing fans isn't something I like to do and it's something I try to avoid whenever I can. Sometimes it's inevitable, you can't win every game after all but I can learn from my mistakes and my team's mistakes and we can practice what we sucked at until we stop sucking at it and try our best to not disappoint them again.

Then and _only_ then, perhaps can we finally win a Super Bowl. I know we didn't get it yet since I was on the team, not because we suck or because we're a bad team but because we're just not better than all the other teams. Fortunately trades have been made and college players have been drafted to the point where I think we may have a real shot this year. I'm not one to throw blame on others because we _are_ a team but I'm only the QB, there is only so much I'm responsible for and can do. Kicking the defenses ass is something that is reserved for the defensive coordinator and the HC, not me.

Only the preseason can really tell if we can pull our heads out of our asses this year and I really hope we can. I've been waiting for a chance at the Super Bowl and at the Vince Lombardi Trophy for seven years now and with the developments in my life that have just recently shown themselves, I now have a reason to work my ass off even more and to make sure my guys have their heads on straight.

I'm not going to embarrass myself or allow my team to embarrass itself with my son watching. We're going to go all the way this year and not even the Patriots will be able to stop us.

Grinning at that thought, I turn up the music and continue driving. It's kind of funny how much one person can change your life. After being all alone since... mom died and since Padmé left me, having someone in my corner like my son is a welcome reprieve. I love Junior, don't get me wrong. How can I not love the little guy? But he's not _my_ little guy. He may be my godson but he isn't my _real_ son. That is reserved for Luke and now that I have him, it's like taking a breath of fresh air. It's like I can breathe again without it hurting, without feeling empty inside.

I only wish, what I've been wishing since I found out and that is that Padmé told me sooner. If she wanted me to go to college and chase my dreams as I did, she still could've told me after I was drafted or _after_ I became the starting QB. That was _six_ years ago, Luke would've been five and I'd be content with that. Still pissed, granted but it's better than finding out the way I did and when he's _eleven_.

I just wish I knew what was running through her mind. Why _wouldn't_ she tell me? Why have that _loser_ claim to be her baby daddy? Her father may not have liked me much but I hope he isn't the reason why she didn't tell me. If he is then I will definitely be pissed at her for continuing to allow his opinions to mean that much to her that she'd keep my son from me out of fear of disappointing _him_.

These thoughts have been running in circles around my mind and won't leave me alone. Same with the doubts. What if Luke likes _Palo_ better than me? What if Luke wants _nothing_ to do with me? I know those thoughts are ridiculous but I can't pretend to know him. I don't. He's a fan of mine, that's a given but liking me as a football player and liking me as his _father_ are two totally different things.

I know without a shadow of a doubt that I'm a better man and will be a better father than Palo could ever dream of being. I may have loved Padmé but loving someone who _could've_ been your wife and loving your child are two totally different things too. I know Padmé could take care of herself, she may be small but you wouldn't want to get on her bad side, I've been there. A child is different, its your job to love and protect your child with every fiber of being you possess. You're also supposed to teach them what you know, your life experiences, right from wrong and how to become a productive member of society. It's a lot of hard work raising a child, yet it's one job that I've always wanted. Padmé had the hardest part, there still may be his teenage years ahead but we weren't _that_ bad. We may have drank beer on occasion and may have done some stuff I wouldn't tell Luke about but we never got arrested and we never got caught doing anything that could get us into trouble. We weren't perfect, I won't pretend that we were but we were good kids... for the most part. I'm sure Luke will be better than we were, if he's not then I hope he's just not _worse_ than we were.

Luke being eleven and me just coming into his life is going to change things in profound ways for him. Hopefully for the better though. He's grown up to this point living a certain way and when its known that I'm his father, everything will change. I'm used to having the paparazzi following me around, when it comes out that I have a son, there will be a lot of rumors flying about and a lot of questions. I don't have answers for them and honestly it's none of their damn business and I'll tell them so. Gray and Junior pop into my mind and the paparazzi following them around when we went to the mall together. We ignored them all but it's an aspect that'll be different for my son, same with Padmé. It's not something that can be helped though and I'm jumping _way_ too far ahead.

I still have to talk to Padmé first and go from there before we make any plans in regards to Luke. I'm sure she's been thinking about this too. How could she not? She knows how popular I am and she knows that she can't keep the truth from me for long, she couldn't when we were teens and she couldn't now that we're here.

I cut my musings short as I pull up into Levi's Stadium and drive to the gate where we players park our cars. Security opens the gate for me and I smile seeing Gray's Gallardo and Rex's California T. We all like our sports cars but only drive them when we're alone and not with our family's. For me, that's all the time but not for them.

And hopefully not long for me either before I have to start driving my Range Rover around more.

Smiling at the thought, like I've doing more today than I have in years, I park next to Gray's car and shut it off and step on out. Its been a few weeks since I've been here and in only another week and a half our training will begin for the preseason and the regular season right after that. This is definitely my favorite time of the year, football is my life and was the _only_ thing I had in my life for the last six years.

Amanda and Junior came to every home game and most of the away games to support their husband and father, I wonder if Padmé would bring Luke to watch me play? I would never ask her to bring him to _all_ of the games but the home games, why not? He'd love it.

I'm still getting a head of myself though.

"Anakin!" Gray shouts, a grin on his face as we near each other and shake hands. The bear hug is usually reserved for his house and when Junior is around. He always gets a big kick out of it. "You ready for the big day?"

He knows I am, he's been the one that's been keeping me busy since the Fourth of July to keep my mind off of my son. For the most part it worked but we also talked about my plans for him. The plans being on how to approach Padmé and getting closer to my son when mini-camp is over and I'll be talking to Padmé about the plans we've come up with. I think they're pretty good and the only way to not totally blindside my son with the news.

Just telling him I'm his father probably won't be best but getting closer to him and rekindling a friendship with Padmé at _best_ , would get him used to seeing me around and will allow us to get closer for when he eventually puts the pieces together himself he won't be too shocked or for when Padmé and myself think the time is right, we can tell him. I am one of those people who would just like to pull the band aid right off and deal with the stinging pain before it dulls and goes away but my son may be more like his mom than me in that regard.

"You bet I am," I say, grinning. "I finally get to see my son again, I just wish he knew that I was his father. Instead, I have to act like I'm just his mentor for the week."

"True," Gray agrees, raising his hand to his jaw and scratching it. Its rare that he does this, seeing him do it now could be a good thing or a bad thing, him _seriously_ thinking... its sometimes a very dangerous thing. "Don't look at me like that." He grins, lowering his hand to his side. "I was just going to say that's true, you may have to act like just his coach or mentor for the week but it also gives you the opportunity to get to know him. Think of it like Undercover Boss, except you aren't a boss, he isn't your employee. Undercover Dad would probably be better, he just doesn't know _your_ his dad."

Yes, thanks for rubbing that in Gray. He shrugs, clearly seeing the expression on my face that shows him how unimpressed I am by what he just said.

"Hey, I'm just sayin'," he gives me a look and we walk down through the corridors towards the main entrance of the Stadium. "I'm not a lawyer or very philosophical, I may sound like I'm good at giving advice sometimes but that's only because I've had time to think of the topic before commenting. I graduated with a degree in-"

"English, I'm aware." I finish for him. Many athletes get a degree in business or general education or other degrees that are just used as a backup in case they don't make it to the pro's or just so they can get a degree. I got mine in mechanical engineering because its what I love and Gray got his in English because his mother was and still is an English teacher. "So, you're better at writing than you are talking. Is that it?"

He grins at me. "You know me." That I do, better than I probably know myself. Just like he knows me better than he knows himself. Its always easier knowing others than it is yourself, not sure why that is but its true. "Just stick to the plan, everything will work out."

That's what I'm hoping for anyway. I may have known Padmé way back then but a lot has changed since then and I don't know what she's like anymore. She may look the same, just a bit bigger weight wise which is a nice change for her and a slight age difference though it was hard for me to see that in her. Looking back at myself then to now, a lot has changed but looking back at her then to now, not much has. Some things have changed on the surface but hidden beneath the skin is where the change really occurred.

Padmé and women in general are complex beings, way beyond my full understanding but I think I knew her well enough when we were both young to at least know what she was thinking. How does she think now? I haven't a clue and I also have no clue what she's thinking about in regards to _this_ situation. A lot of my time has been spent on this in the last three weeks and I think that by bringing Luke here, that she's ready to unite us together. I'm hoping that's why she let him come, she knew I was on the team and she had to have known I'd put two and two together. I may never have been quite the academic she was but I was always good at putting a puzzle together and I've always been observant.

There was very little she could ever do that would get by me unnoticed, she was always an open book to me and I was always an open book to her. Its like we had an open link to the others mind and always knew what the other was thinking, we only had to look at one another and we knew what the other wanted.

I'm just hoping I'm not reading this wrong. Lawyers are the worst in my opinion and if I don't have to call mine, I'll be happy. We were always able to communicate with one another except for the last conversation we had, or the last two I should say. I'm just hoping that a shred of that link we used to have is still intact, I don't have high hopes for us ever getting back together but that doesn't mean it's impossible.

I would really just like to have what I always wanted- a family, _my_ family and I will do whatever it takes to get that.

* * *

Gray and I stand in the main foyer of the main entrance where the kids and their parents are coming in. We smile, fist bump and shake hands with the kids and parents and talk for a minute with them as they pass us. They all recognize us, something people always do when we're together, even back in high school and college. It's kind of hard not to recognize Gray given how big he is but people always seem to recognize me first.

I really don't mind it either, sometimes I do but it's something you grow used too. I've been doing this for quite a while now and it's just a part of my life. The only thing I don't like is when I'm with someone at dinner or a private occasion and people ask to get pictures with me or autographs, I just flash them a smile and agree, just to get back to what I was saying or doing but it doesn't mean I don't get irked by it sometimes.

Gray gives me a nudge when the people I've been waiting for arrive. Luke looks around before his blue eyes, exactly like mine land on Gray and then on me. He grins, whispers something to Padmé and then walks towards us.

Padmé, now that I'm getting a better look at her really _doesn't_ look much different from twelve years ago. It's like time traveling twelve years, only difference is I'm much bigger than I was then, she's not. She still looks as beautiful as she did on prom night and every night and _day_ I ever saw her before. She smiles, cautiously at me like she isn't sure if she's happy to see me or if I'm happy to see her. I smile back at her and nod. My gaze taking her in like I always did before.

She's wearing blue faded jeans that fit her perfectly, a white t-shirt that is almost too tight on her making her breasts stand out and her hair is down, just the way I always liked it. She's holding Luke's hand and he's wearing a scarlet 49ers shirt, black athletic shorts, black Nike shoes and a 49ers hat, the same one I'm wearing as a matter of a fact.

Gray's closest to them and greets them first. "Nice to see you again, sport." He says, grinning, fist bumping Luke. "You too," he says to Padmé, his grin gone but polite smile still on his face.

I smother a grin at this as Luke looks up and up and... _up_ at Gray. "It's nice to see you too," he says, then turns to face me. He doesn't have to look up that high at me, his head drops a little and the grin is faltering. "I'm, uh, sorry about last time." He says, dropping his gaze to look at the scarlet colored floor.

I'm not going to let my son beat himself up by being nervous about meeting me and letting something stupid slip from his lips the first time he met me. If he knew how many times that happened to me with Padmé, he'd be red from laughing so hard that tears would be streaking down his face.

I drop to a knee so I'm almost level with him. "Hey," I say to him, waiting for him to look me in the eye. He does, a sheepish look on his face. "You have nothing to apologize for. We all get nervous, hell I still get nervous when I'm about to play and even still when I meet some pretty famous people." The first part is true, the second really isn't. It was though for a long time. "I'm usually a nice easy going guy, ask anyone but I won't lie and say that I'm not a hard ass sometimes. When I'm out on the field, I own it and I make sure everyone knows it. When I'm off the field, I'm just Anakin. I'm sure you're the same way."

Luke smiles, his body relaxing. "Yeah, I am." He admits, his eyes looking into mine intently. "I get nervous until the football is in my hand and I'm calling the plays on the field and then I'm just..."

" _Just_ in the zone and everything else just fades into the background. It's just you, your team and the defense that stands in your way of the end zone." I know this well, he definitely inherited that from me.

"Yeah," he says, a real grin covering his features. "It's a feeling like nothing else in the world."

Ain't that the truth. "I couldn't agree with you more." I stand back up to my feet and smile down at my son wanting nothing more than to hug him. He doesn't even know who I really am to him and I just want to tell him, pull him tight against me and never let him go. "I'm sure we'll get along well this week." And hopefully every day thereafter, though I wisely keep these thoughts to myself.

"I hope we do," Luke says, grinning and then hesitantly walks towards the main doors where the other parents and kids went.

Padmé doesn't move, she watches him go and looks at me. She has tears in her eyes, she quickly brushes one away as it falls down her cheek. Gray pats me on the back and gives us some space. "Thank you for that," she says, her voice barely loud enough for me to hear.

I was planning on waiting til later but Luke doesn't look back and we lose sight of him as he turns the corner. "I would've done that for any kid but I wouldn't ever want to see _my_ kid act like that." Her look gives away nothing, I'm not surprised. She doesn't confirm the truth nor deny it, that's something at least. "He's a good kid and was nervous about meeting me. It happens. You remember how I was when we were teens and I..."

"Pretty much lost your voice trying to ask me out." Yeah, _that_. Not my proudest moment, it only took me weeks... _maybe_ months to gain the courage to ask her. What can I say? I was a young dumb teenager and she was easily the hottest girl in school, even if she didn't think so.

"Right," I agree, scratching the back of my neck as a sudden itch avails itself. "I think we should talk."

For someone who's undoubtedly sweating buckets like I am right now, she keeps a cool facade like she deals with this kind of thing all the time. Others may not be able to see it but her carotid pulses faster and faster and her cheeks turn just a little pink. She's also crossing her arms and her fingers are tapping against her biceps, something she always did when she was anxious about something but doesn't want others to know.

She nods and looks up at me with her warm beautiful brown eyes. "Now?" She asks, looking around as more parents and kids waltz in.

"No," I tell her, pulling her to the side of the room to give us some privacy. "I have a reservation for us at 07:00 pm tonight at Kitsters. I'm hoping we can talk about the obvious like adults, unlike twelve years ago."

A look crosses over her face but it disappears before I can identify it. "I figured you would," she says, her voice as normal as ever. She could probably be a 911 operator or a police dispatcher with the way she could normally keep her voice normal even when she's anxious and clearly doesn't want to be standing here with me right now. "Kitsters?"

"Yep, my old childhood friend, you know him." Kitster Banai, an old friend of mine before I became such a popular football player in high school. He wasn't much into sports, he was more of an academic and we kind of fell into different circles, it was only in the last few years we really began to reconnect and started to talk again. I found his place by accident, I drove by and saw the name and he always talked about owning his own restaurant. I went in and sure enough, it was him. The service was good and the food even better. It may not be a five star restaurant, it's casual but there's plenty of privacy there and we'll need that. "Anyway, it'll give us the privacy we need to talk. I think we should clear the air, that way we know where we stand with each other. I really would like to be a part of his life."

Padmé's starting to shift, like she's a caged animal trying to escape. She kind of _is_ trapped, between me and a wall but I'm sure she'd act that way even if she had plenty of open space to run. "I already knew you would and I know he'd love you to be a part of his life. I'm... just not sure how to tell him. I mean-" another tear falls from her eye, I wipe it away with the pad of my thumb.

"Let's save that for tonight." At least she's not denying the obvious or telling me to piss off or anything. I doubt tonight's going to be very pleasant but I'm already being surprised. Maybe I'll be surprised more tonight. One can only hope.

She nods, wiping both of her eyes with her hands. "Of course, just so you know though... I never intended for anything to happen the way it did." She slides by me and walks to where Luke disappeared off too, leaving me feeling... well, a lot of different emotions.

Angry and betrayed now that I know he is for _sure_ mine and that she obviously knew it. Hurt for the same reason and by seeing tears in her eyes and by the obvious turmoil she was going through. Pride and happiness for my son and the way he acts, as angry and betrayed I may feel by Padmé for keeping us apart, she still did one hell of a job raising him. Then other emotions that I can't even identify or describe, one emotion that never went away though was love. Love for the woman that will always be my angel and growing love for the little man that's my son.

Gray finds me as the last parents and kids stroll in and he wraps his arm around my neck and we walk with them to where the Head Coach will make his announcements and break the kids into groups.

The HC is already talking but we don't listen. It's the same every year and none of this really applies to us. "How'd that go?" He asks, his voice low enough for only me to hear.

"Better than I thought it would actually." She never ceases to amaze me and I know that even though she broke up with me for reasons I hope to know tonight, she never stopped loving me. She didn't even flinch when I pulled her to the side with me or wiped the tear from her eye. "We're having dinner tonight."

Gray smiles, his arm squeezing my neck a little in delight. "Good." He says, looking at both Padmé and Luke as they stand side by side, some distance between them. "Think he's a little mad at her?"

Now that I think about it... yeah. "Looks that way." He didn't even wait for Padmé earlier, after talking to me he just followed everyone else. He didn't look pleased holding her hand when he came in either and the space between them tells me enough. Either something else happened or he's mad at her for not telling him she knows me... I guess he didn't buy the whole _'we went to high school together'_ tale either. It almost makes me smile, but I hate seeing her hurt. Even after she hurt me, I wouldn't ever really wish her to feel the same way.

"Hmm," Gray says thoughtfully. Not sure what he's thinking but if Luke's that mad over her not telling him she knew me, then how's he going to feel when he learns the truth?

I've already thought a lot about that, but I don't really know the kid. If he's angry at his mom just for withholding the fact that we knew each other in high school, he's going to be _pissed_ that she kept me from him his whole life and him from me. I guess that's when I'll have to intervene, I'm not going to come to her defense, I'll totally be on Luke's side but I'm not going to have my family be torn apart when we should be uniting. Sure, she screwed up but she took care of and raised him into the fine young pre-teen he is today and he shouldn't forget that. I'll be in his life and we'll be the family we were always meant to be, it may take some time but I'm sure we'll get there.

"Alright, you have your group assignments." The HC says, concluding his briefing. "Let's break into our groups and head on out to the field."

Parents say bye to their children then leave and the kids come running over to us. We each get eight kids, there are five of us players for a total of forty kids. I barely remember the ones standing around me, I'm only really focusing on Luke- my son.

He looks around at the other kids, they're not all the same age. The ages tend to go from eight to sixteen. My group, however, the youngest is ten and oldest is fifteen. I'm sure Luke could be pitted against the oldest kid here, who probably has the most experience in playing football and show him up.

That's something I was able to do, as a JV I showed up the senior varsity QB. He wasn't very pleased and I truly didn't care, some people are just gifted and meant to do something and for me that is being a QB. I won state championships and I broke state records. I did the same in college and still do the same today. All I need is a Super Bowl victory, or _six_ and I'll be able to break even more records.

We all head out onto the field, my team merges in with Gray's on the way as he falls back to walk in stride with me. "What are you thinking?" He asks me, his voice low again so only I can hear him.

"Not much, actually." I say, keeping my eyes on the back of my son's blond head. "Just wondering if he's as good as I was."

Gray's quiet for a minute before answering. "Junior is excellent for his age, sure he's had us there to help him and teach him but you had no one as a kid and I'm sure that idiot did nothing to help him, Padmé might've though." He shrugs. "He has Skywalker blood in him, I'm sure he'll be great."

That's what I was thinking. A natural. Only time will tell and we go our separate ways with my team going to the left of the forty yard line and Gray going to the right. The field is just as I love it, the smell of the natural green grass going right to my brain, giving me a high like no other.

A ball boy wheels a cart full of footballs out to us and leaves it at my side. He nods to me and runs off. I grab a football and the boys stand around me.

"Alright, here's how we're going to do things." I throw the football up a few feet in the air and catch it in my hands not even watching it. "We're going to go around the circle and introduce ourselves. State your name, age, where you play, the city or neighborhood you live in and what you hope to learn this week. You'll learn many things but I'm sure you all know of at least one thing you need to improve on." Some of the kids nod in agreement, all of their eyes still stay locked on me. "I'll start and we'll go around counterclockwise. I'm Anakin Skywalker, 29 years old and I play for the San Francisco 49ers and have for the last seven years since I was drafted from Arizona State. I live in Downtown San Francisco and I hope to learn... how to improve my coaching skills."

Nodding to the kid to my right, he begins. His name is Jason Harrison, 14 and playing JV at his high school. He was born and raised in San Francisco and hopes to learn how to throw spirals.

The kids go around counterclockwise and I pay close attention to their names and what they want to learn. I wouldn't be a very good coach if I failed to teach them what they wanted to learn most.

I pay even closer attention when my son speaks, he's last in the circle, just to my left. "My name is Luke-" _Skywalker,_ I want to say "-Jemabie, I'm eleven and play Pop Warner. I was born and raised here in San Francisco and I hope to learn some skills that'll make me a better QB."

That's it? "Nothing specific Luke?" I ask him, a bit surprised by his request. All of the other kids said something specific but not Luke. Is he that good or is he just plain cocky? Smiling to myself, I know that I was both, cocky because of how good I knew I was. Even still, I worked my ass off every practice and even with Gray when we were just hanging out together outside of school.

He shrugs. "I already know how to throw spirals, I could throw pretty far, I could call plays and adapt to any play on the field," he shrugs again. Wanting to put his skills to the test, I throw him the football.

"Show me what you got." I tell him and run downfield to the twenty-five yard line. He's still at the forty. "I want a perfect spiral."

He grins and I watch closely as to how he holds the ball. The football is a _little_ big for his hand, it's a professional NFL ball but that doesn't seem to bother him. He's right handed and his pinky finger and ring finger are on the back half of the laces, his thumb underneath the ball and his middle and index finger are firmly planted on the ball but spaced out. He looks comfortable holding the ball and that's most important. Placing both hands on the ball, he holds it close to his chest with his feet shoulder-width apart, knees bent and then takes a deep breath. His blue eyes stay locked on mine and determination and confidence sweeps over his features, he nods to me and then steps forward with his lead foot, brings the ball back, the bottom being at just about his ear level and he's holding the ball with his fingertips leaving open a beautiful air pocket between the palm of his small hand and the ball and then like a pro his left arm pulls down and away powerfully so his hips rotate and shoulders face me. He pivots his forward foot and his hip rotation brings his throwing arm forward and he rotates his hand so his thumb faces the ground and he releases the ball visibly transferring all of his weight into his forward foot. The ball flies through the air, spiraling perfectly the whole way and lands right in my hands without me having to move even an inch.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" I shout, grinning to him aware of all the eyes being on me and Luke. Gray's smiling from where he is, the HC is smiling and nodding approvingly, even Rex is impressed and he doesn't know about our relationship. I throw the ball back to Luke without breaking a sweat, every step of throwing a perfect spiral being ingrained in me since I was younger than Luke and he catches the ball, grinning at my compliment. The other kids look impressed with his throw, they pat him on the back and congratulate him. I wasn't going to start today with throwing spirals but I think I will.

First, there's something I have to know. "Luke, who taught you to throw like that?"

He shrugs, something he seems to do quite a lot. "I taught myself and my coaches helped me. I mostly learned to throw like that from watching you play and from watching that YouTube video on NFL Network's channel where you show how to throw the perfect spiral. I followed the steps and practiced and practiced and... well, here I am."

Amazing, self taught just like me. "Well excellent, I wasn't sure if you were just _that_ good like I was and am or if you were cocky like a lot of QB's who would never make it to the NFL for that very reason, that very reason being they're too cocky and not as good as they think they are. I'm definitely going to say your just that good, there's absolutely nothing wrong with that. Some people have a natural gift like us and others need to practice and practice and some of them never reach our level of skill." Seeing the other kids look crestfallen or like they're being left out, I motion to Luke to pass me the ball and he does and I toss it to another kid. "Show me what you got."

All seven other kids throw me the ball, none of them matching the skill of my son. That doesn't really surprise me, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't feeling a large burst of pride for my son having taught himself how to throw like that just by watching me teach anyone who watches my videos on YouTube how to throw a perfect spiral. There are a lot of videos on YouTube I'm in where I teach those watching various techniques, strategies and tactics that could help them throw and become a better QB.

I'm glad to see my son was watching them.

As the kids throw their spirals, I watch them every step of the way and teach them how to throw spirals like Luke and myself. Some of them catch on quick and follow every step superbly, while others encounter some problems. We work through these problems throughout the morning. Being able to handle a ball and being comfortable with it is the major thing these kids need to work on, they need to know how to hold the ball properly and how to throw it.

We break for lunch, it isn't exactly a healthy lunch with pizza, burgers and hot dogs but its what the management decided to serve. Gray meets me on the sidelines and we sit down on one of the metal benches and eat our lunch. "That was one hell of a throw." Gray says, smiling.

Indeed it was. Fifteen yards, forty-five feet. It is one of a hell of a throw for an eleven year old, just throwing it that far is good enough but throwing it as he did, the throw was immaculate. "He's definitely got the Skywalker blood running through him, that's for damn sure." I agree, not even bothering to hide my grin. I'm allowed to feel this way about my son, even if I had nothing to do with his upbringing. That throw though was in part thanks to me, he did say he learned to throw it by watching me throw and from my YouTube video showing how to throw perfect spirals. "He taught himself how to throw like that by watching me play and by watching my YouTube videos."

Gray doesn't look surprised. "I thought the throw looked familiar, he threw it exactly like you. Every QB generally has their own stance and technique, his way very close to yours." Yeah, it was. Step for step which is how I knew that throw was going to be perfect and it was.

" _Close_ to mine, it was almost mine step for step." And not something I'm going to complain about, I like seeing people develop their own technique and stance, everyone is different after all but I'm not going to complain when its my son we're talking about. If it works for him then I'll help him develop and improve his skills. He'll be my legacy, one player that will take the NCAA and NFL by storm by the time he gets there.

He'll takeover just like I did and I'll be there every step of the way.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I made it longer than all of the other chapters because I was late on posting this chapter here and because a lot was going on. I also decided to end it there because its only the beginning, we'll see more of this mini-camp. A lot will happen throughout this mini-camp week, too much for just one chapter. I hope you got a good glimpse though of what it'll entail.

The next chapter will be in Padmé's pov and will pick up when Padmé drops Luke off and leaves the Stadium. We'll see her sister Sola for the first time where Padmé will go to her for advice and just to talk about you know what, or you know _who_ in this case. It may also be the chapter where they sit down and talk, I'm just not sure if I want that to be the next chapter or the chapter after. I won't make any promises on that, but we'll definitely see Sola and maybe... Ryoo and/or Pooja.

Chapter Six won't take as long to post, I'll get it up by next weekend (more than likely).

Please follow, favorite and review! Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait again, but it was out of my control. I seriously wrote this chapter in just the last thirty six or so hours, I was definitely struggling with it but then I got a beta to help me out! When it comes to Padmé, I don't know what it is with her but I always struggle when I'm trying to write in her pov, Anakin's pov comes much easier to me. This chapter is definitely a hell of a lot longer than I thought and intended for it to be but once the inspiration hit me- it hit me and everything came flooding out.**

 **I hope you guys like it! This is a somewhat major chapter and more of a character development chapter that will affect every chapter moving forward. Decisions are made and I'm sure you'll like them.**

 **Second Chances: Chapter Six**

* * *

 ** _Padmé Naberrie_**

Exiting the stadium, I make my way across the parking lot. It's almost _unbearable_ to breathe until I reach my minivan, open the door and take my seat behind the wheel. It feels like an iron band is constricting my chest preventing me from taking a deep breath, as I grasp the wheel with both hands, flexing my fingers. All I can do is stare sightlessly out the windshield, as more tears well up in my eyes.

I've been afraid of this day for _so_ long now, since I last saw Anakin at the meet and greet three weeks ago, and truthfully, our brief conversation turned out better than I _ever_ thought it would. He was calm, cool, collected...even somewhat compassionate and tender toward me, like the way he gently wiped the tear from my cheek. It was so reminiscent of _my_ Ani.

I appreciate that more than he could _ever_ know, especially given the situation we're in.

That didn't stop me from almost hyperventilating though. Thankfully, I managed to keep my wits about me and keep a neutral mask. That was, at least, until Anakin dropped to one knee and talked to Luke, almost face to face. Luke said more words to _him_ in that one little conversation than he's said to _me_ since that night, three weeks ago when he found out I knew Anakin.

I _know_ I screwed up back then.

I know that now more than I _ever_ realized it before... since that fateful night three weeks ago.

Luke's an easy going kid. Always has been. He loves football, loves sports in general, loves fixing things and tinkering, and he's never given me any problems (if you don't count all the times he's taken small appliances apart trying to figure out how they work... like the toaster or my hairdryer and sometimes even the minivan). He's never even really complained about anything. Well, except when he was five and had to have his tonsils taken out... he did complain _then_... when the nurses didn't bring his "all you can eat ice cream" to him fast enough. And, he'll moan and groan at having to go to the store or mall with me and his sister. But, other than that, he's always just gone with the flow. So much like Anakin.

It makes my heart literally _ache._

But, there was never a moment in Luke's whole life where he just _cut_ _me off_ like he has since that night, and I only realized then, how much he truly needed a father. _His_ father. Palo never really connected with either of the twins. Never so much as tried. He wasn't even _there_ at the hospital when they were born. He was at an art exhibition in Oakland, and honestly, I didn't really care. He always behaved as if the twins were something he had to _tolerate,_ not really _care for_. No, I truly was a single parent in all but name from the moment they were born. Palo _never_ changed a diaper, fed them a bottle, gave them a bath, or rocked them to sleep. Nothing. He never understood or _tried_ to understand Luke and his love for football, but it was something _I_ understood... because of _Anakin_.

 _I'm_ the one who encouraged him to play Pop Warner, even if I didn't want him to.

 _I'm_ the one who encouraged him to watch Anakin's _YouTube_ videos to improve his skills, even if it hurt to see his face and hear his voice.

 _I'm_ the one who watched every _49ers_ game with him that I could, even if it _literally_ broke my heart every single time.

I always feared something like _this_ would happen.

Now, the truth is closer than ever to coming out, and I'm not sure if I'm _more_ or _less_ afraid of it. Luke's already not talking to me, and that is simply for not telling him I _knew_ Anakin back in high school. Anakin, however, was able to talk to him without any problem whatsoever, and Luke actually smiled. _Genuinely_ smiled! It was a beautiful father and son moment that Luke _should_ have with him every day, not _once_ in _twelve_ years. And that's entirely _my_ fault, and that's something that'll have to change asap... which brings me to tonight.

I swallow hard and grip the steering wheel even harder.

Anakin's made reservations for us to have dinner together tonight, obviously to _talk._ He clearly already _knows_ about Luke being his son, he said as much. I'm not even really surprised either. He always was extremely perceptive. It was something that made him such a great quarterback. There was nothing that could be changed or be out of place that he wouldn't notice. Especially about me. Noticing himself in a boy that looks almost identical to _him_ that just happens to be the son of his ex-girlfriend, a boy that just happened to be about the right age to have come from the one night when he could've fathered the boy... oh yeah, that's something he'd _definitely_ notice.

It's relieving in a way. At least I won't have to drop a bombshell on him.

Wait, let me rephrase that.

At least I won't have to drop _two_ bombshells on him. He's still got _one_ more shock to his system to go. He may know about Luke, but there's _no_ way he knows about Leia- Luke's twin sister, _his_ daughter. He used to tell me he wanted to have a daughter someday. One that looked like me with my dark eyes and dark hair. As it turned out, he got his wish.

He just doesn't know that yet.

I don't know _how_ he's going to react to finding out about Leia though. At least with Luke, he's got football in common, as well as their looks. But, Leia... well, she's a _lot_ like me. She looks like me. She likes a lot of the same things I do, whereas Luke is _exactly_ like him. Granted, Leia is the _Mia Hamm_ of the family with her love of soccer. Anakin did play soccer for a while during elementary school and even some in middle school, but he never got into it like football. Still, maybe soccer will be the bridge that builds their relationship. Hopefully, this second bombshell won't be what tips Anakin into hating me entirely. Keeping _one_ child from him for nearly twelve years is bad enough, but keeping _two_ kids a secret?

We'll just have to wait and see.

Sighing, I start up the engine on my 2006 _Town and Country_ minivan. I shift the gear into reverse and pull out of the parking spot and then shift into drive and make my way for the exit. I really, _really_ need to get away from here.

And, I really, _really_ need to talk to someone about all this, too.

And, that someone is my sister, Sola. Turning out of the parking lot exit, I move onto the roadway and blend into traffic, reaching for my cellphone. I speak to _Siri,_ telling it to call Sola. I put it on speaker and wait for her to pick up. After the second ring, I hear my sister's comforting voice.

 _"Hey, Padme. What's up? Did you drop Luke off okay?"_

"Hey, Sola. Yeah, Luke's at camp... it's just... are you busy right now? I was hoping I could come over, and we could talk for a bit over a cup of coffee?" I know she heard my slight hesitation and the hitch in my voice.

She knows.

And, I _know_ she _knows_.

Even if she never came right out to say as much.

 _"Yeah, Sis. I'll be here. Come on over. I'll start the coffee. See you soon."_

"Thanks, Sola. See you in a few minutes."

We hang up, and I breathe a sigh of relief. Sola has always been there for me, giving me sound advice no matter what life threw at me. The only time I didn't heed her advice was when I decided that I had to break things off with Anakin, and that was before I knew for certain about the pregnancy. She urged me to reconsider, to tell him my fears and to tell him the truth. But, I couldn't do it, because I knew for certain that if I was in fact pregnant that he'd have thrown his entire future away just for me and our eventual twins... and I just couldn't do that to him. I loved him too much to see his dreams destroyed, because of _me_ and _my_ decisions. After all, _I'm_ the one that pushed for sex that fateful night. Not him. He was willing to back off, but agreed to continue when I insisted. All of this is _my fault._ I just never intended for any of this to happen like _this_.

I just hope he can understand that.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, I pull up to Sola's house and park my minivan next to her brand new silver 2017 _Toyota Highlander_ in the driveway. Darred's architecture firm is doing _extremely_ well, and I couldn't be any happier for them. They worked so hard making the company what it is today, and while Darred is off at the office working during the day on his various projects, Sola remains at home, taking care of their two teen daughters, Ryoo and Pooja, as well as doing _all_ of the accounting for the firm. She also interacts with the clients over the phone or via _Skype_ or email, since most don't reside in the immediate San Francisco Bay Area.

They _definitely_ make a good team, and I can't help but be envious of their relationship.

Their relationship is exactly what my relationship with Anakin was and could've continued to be. I just let my fears get the better of me and made a _monumental_ mistake. I've been telling myself over and over that his dreams have always been becoming the star football player that he is today, but _deep_ down, I know that isn't true.

He was always _too_ good to me. He was always better than the man I really deserve. Sometimes it was really hard being his girlfriend (though, I never told _him_ that). I'd get made fun of and teased by the cheerleaders and the popular girls at school. They could never see what Anakin saw in me. They were _always_ jealous that he chose me over them, and I let their words and jokes get to me, and I caved. Stupid peer pressure.

Dammit, I let _them_ make the hardest decision I ever had to make. I _let_ them ruin the best part of my life and that was always _him_.

Anakin was always and _will_ always be my light. As bright as the twins are and make me feel when I'm with them, when I raised them alone into the young pre-teens they are today, I only ever felt darkness inside. That darkness was the void in my heart, in my life. The void that wanted its other half.

The void that _always_ wanted Anakin, the void that now wants Anakin back in our lives. I am incomplete without him. No man could _ever_ fill that void but him.

I just don't know if reconciling with him and filling that void is possible. I've hurt him in a way that I seriously don't think my words and apologies will _ever_ make a difference for. _I've_ kept him from knowing his children, from helping raise them, from loving them like I know he would- like I know he _will_.

If he had one flaw, it would definitely be his heart. His heart is too big and too giving that all he wants is to feel that love back.

All that he wants is to know that he's loved and that he matters.

He _does_ matter. He matters to me, to Luke, to Leia, to _our family-_ even if he doesn't know that yet.

Without him, we're not a true family, and we've been kept apart for almost twelve years too long.

I jump in startlement as a knock on my window suddenly catches my attention along with a figure peering in.

The figure, as it turns out is my sister, Sola.

Talk about embarrassing. I was so caught up in my thoughts and regrets that I didn't realize I was still sitting in my minivan outside of my sister's house.

"You okay, Sis?" She asks through my closed driver's door window a concerned look on her face. I nod to her and grab my purse off the passengers seat and open the door. She looks at me cautiously and then wraps her arms tightly around me when I step out of my minivan. "Come on in. Coffee's ready."

I let Sola guide me into her beautiful two-story sprawling home. We walk down the hallway by the stairs, past her her recently renovated formal living room that both she and Darred designed and then into her immaculate sunny kitchen. She sits me down at the L-shaped marble island counter in the middle of the large open room, and she pours us both a cup of coffee before making her way back over to me, and we sit right next to each other on her bar stools. Her eyes are full of loving concern as she considers me.

"Want to tell me what you were thinking about out there?" Sola asks, placing my cup of coffee down before me. I quietly take a quick sip of coffee to soothe my jangled nerves. Her dark brown eyes, identical to those of our mother's, Leia's and my own, lock tightly on mine like she's about to shoot a laser beam at me if I don't start talking.

Taking a deep breath and putting my hands out before me, wrapping them around the slightly hot coffee mug, I tell her what was weighing heavily on my mind. She may already know this, _part_ of this anyway, but we have to start at the beginning; otherwise, she'll be missing a lot of puzzle pieces, and I'll start ripping my hair out of my head in frustration.

"Anakin is the father of the twins." I spit it out, unsure if she even heard me. Her brown eyes widen for a microsecond before narrowing back down like the laser beams they were a moment ago, telling me that she did in fact hear me. Good. "When I went with Luke to the meet and greet, as you know, Luke found out we knew one another in high school, and ever since then, Luke has been so angry with me that he _still_ hasn't uttered a single word to me that he didn't absolutely have to. Today, just a little while ago, when I dropped Luke off, Anakin and I briefly talked." Her brown eyes twinkle, she always did like him. Unlike our parents, _she_ saw what _I_ saw in him. What I still see in him. "He not only got Luke to talk to him and got him to stop beating himself up for what he said to him three weeks ago, but he also made him smile! It was beautiful, Sola... but then, we talked when Luke walked off and I... may have shed a tear, or two."

Sola doesn't say a single word. She just lets me get _all_ of this off of my chest, something I truly and deeply appreciate. I am feeling lighter now than I was just moments ago, and it's all because the truth is _finally_ coming out to someone who _should_ know. Who probably already _does_ know but is nice enough not to kick someone when they're down.

Especially when that someone is her _stupid_ little sister. Yes, stupid. _Fucking_ stupid, actually, for letting the one man I loved like no other go, for letting him believe that I didn't want to be with him anymore when that couldn't be further from the truth. I don't want to be with anyone else other than my Ani, my high school sweetheart, my first and _only_ true love.

"I shed a tear because what I saw was a _true_ father and son moment, something that I _stole_ from the both of them..." Tears suddenly start falling down my cheeks. I'm well aware of them but do nothing to wipe them away. I've kept all of this bottled up inside for so long that if I don't let it out, it may just end up crushing me in all of its infinite weight. "Anakin knows Luke's his son, Sola. What he did wasn't just comfort the son of his ex-girlfriend from high school but the boy he knows to be _his_. The boy he knew was _his_ little man, something he called him when they first met. Little did he know at the time that _that_ little man really was _his_ little man. In every way, shape, and form."

I'm barely aware of Sola comforting me by wrapping me up in her arms like I did to both Luke and Leia when they were scared or sad growing up through the years.

I just continue letting the words, the _weight_ of my conscience flow out of me and into the air like the wind. It feels so nice, so _freeing_ to let the truth flow out, that the dam that is my conscience is finally able to sink back down to level ground.

" _I_ - _I_ ruined _everything_." The truth hurts. No denying that fact. The past just floods my mind, and I can see in hindsight that the truth was Anakin loved _me_ more than football. I never would let him give up what he wanted, and _I_ pushed him away long before I broke his heart- _both_ of our hearts, really. He always subtly mentioned what he wanted in the future, and I always just nodded my head or told him it sounded like a pipe dream. The sad truth was I just wasn't ready for anything. I was just a kid. What the hell did I know about the future - his or mine?

My self esteem was at an all-time _low_ at that time though, and I also knew that I was more than likely pregnant and that it was _all_ my fault. Was I _trying_ to get knocked up? No, I wasn't, but then suddenly that's exactly what I was, and everything I wanted for him fell apart. I had the audacity to impose _my_ will, what _I_ wanted for him, what he always said he wanted, on him, and the only way he could do that and achieve those dreams was by leaving me behind and going out there and taking the NCAA Football realm - and then the NFL - by storm, and that is exactly what he did.

That is what he was always good at, but he didn't want that more than _me_. He didn't want _that_ more than he just wanted for _me_ to be his family and for _us_ to have a family of our own. I realize that now in some kinda warped epiphany, if you will.

 _All_ he wanted was _me,_ and he told me as much time and time again. Times when I would feel depressed because of what others said about me and him. Times when I actually _believed_ the rumors that Anakin slept with another girl at a party he went to that I didn't want to go to. Times when I would feel he was _too_ good for me and that we could never _really_ be together.

 _I_ _ruined_ that- not those so-called popular girls back at high school, but _me_. I did that, and it cuts me to the core to realize it.

The weight of the truth is almost _too_ much. It's unbearable, and even the truth that came out isn't enough. It never could be for I sat on the truth for far too long and made _everyone_ around me suffer because of it.

Because of my own dumb, stupid, unfounded fears.

Fears that destroyed the last twelve years of my life. And, not only _my_ life, but the life of Luke, Leia, and Anakin.

Mostly Anakin's. I lied to him in a way that I could _never_ hope to repair. Throughout our relationship, I always questioned him. I mean, _why_ would he be interested in me? He was always so positive of his feelings for me, and I was always so pessimistic and disbelieving of him. I mean, I wasn't anything special. What could he possibly have seen in _me_?

He was the star quarterback, the most popular kid in high school, and I was just... well, _me._ A nerdy petite slip of a girl who wore glasses and had braces until junior year... and he was _perfect,_ like golden rays of sunshine.

There really was no other way to describe him.

He had long wavy blond hair that would just touch his shoulders and often reach the top of his back. I always loved to wrap my hands in his hair as we just laid down at the park on a blanket and stargazed on summer nights, just holding each other and enjoying each other's company.

He had and still does have the _most_ beautiful sky blue eyes. Staring into his cerulean orbs was like looking into the depths of his very soul. Everything in him was laid out right there in his eyes. Staring into them long enough would tell you _exactly_ how he was feeling and _exactly_ what he was thinking. I could always read him perfectly through his eyes.

His height specifically always made me feel delicately feminine and special. I'm only five feet three inches _now,_ and I was quite a bit shorter _then_ , and his towering height made me feel as if I was invincible. He was always like my knight in shining armor. He would defeat any enemy I had and always make me feel loved and protected.

His hands were _huge_... just as massive as his height compared to mine, but he _always_ used his hands to make me feel warm... to make me feel like I was his _everything_. The way he always held my hand, no matter where we went. The way he would gently feel me up and down when we were being intimate, especially when he cradled my breasts in his palms or wrapped his hands around my bottom pulling me snugly up against him, and how he would _always_ use those big, soft but calloused hands to make me feel _loved_ and would ignite something within me that burned for nothing but _him_. He used to give me the _best_ back rubs. Honestly, I was putty in his hands.

His voice and words that always managed to convey _exactly_ what he wanted and would always make me feel better. His voice, even when I first met him in school, was already a low deep husky baritone, and it always gave me the goosebumps just hearing him talking in his sexy voice to _me_! His words were always perfect, they were always just what I needed to hear and accompanied by his sweet, sexy voice, there was never anything he could say that I wouldn't want to do.

All of those perfect traits and features were exactly _why_ I had to break off all contact with him when I broke up with him. If I just heard his voice, I would shatter just like _Humpty Dumpty and wouldn't be able to be put back together again._

Those traits and features of his were also some of the memories of him that I had to bury deep down into the depths of my mind. He _always_ haunted me in my dreams anyway, but just remembering his long wavy blond hair from high school, his sky blue eyes so much like Luke's, his towering height which only grew, his massive hands that had become calloused even more but still soft and tender on my skin and his voice and words has me becoming a mess in my sister's kitchen, and I didn't even tell her everything yet.

I never told her that I lied to Anakin the night we broke up, telling him that I slept with Palo when I _didn't_ just to try and make it easier for myself and to try and make Anakin _not_ want me anymore. I never told her how he reacted, how he didn't care, the only thing he wanted was _me_.

I've kept this from everyone.

My parents knew we broke up, but I never told them how it went down. Same with Sola, but _how_ can she help me if I _don't_ tell her how badly I screwed up?

It's time for _all_ of the hard, painful truth to come out. ALL of it. Then, and only then, can I try and form a plan with Sola for tonight. Anakin's going to have a _lot_ of questions, rightfully so, and I _don't_ want to fall apart in front of him. I'd only feel worse, especially if he ends up comforting me like he did this morning.

He's bigger than he ever was, yet he still was so tender with me. He's fully aware of how big he is, and he always was. He _always_ made sure that I was ready and comfortable before doing anything with me. He's honestly the _sweetest_ guy I ever met, a big contrast to the man he is on TV when he's playing.

That's what I was referring to on the meet and greet day when I said that he, _he_ being Anakin, isn't always the same man on TV and on the field as he is off the field.

 _Off_ the field, he was the sweetest, most caring guy I ever knew, and he _belonged_ to me. I doubt anyone would believe that the big bad Anakin Skywalker was really just a big teddy bear when he wasn't playing a game or practicing with his team. They'd probably laugh at me, but that is because they'd never know him like I do.

Or rather, like I _did_.

He said it himself that _things_ change. He's right. _I_ changed. And, I'm sure he did, too, in more ways than just his size, fame, skills, and wealth.

But, I'm also sure that he's _still_ the same Anakin that I knew and loved with _every_ fiber of my being. He showed me so just this morning, with his tender touch wiping away the stray tear from my cheek. That was _my_ Ani.

I just hope that he still has an interest in me, an interest that could bring back what we had, and if he does, I _won't_ screw up this time.

I'll do what's best for Anakin and _our_ family, the three of _them_ matter more to me than anyone else, and I've already kept us all apart for far too long now.

Pulling myself back together as best I could, I woman up and tell Sola _everything_. I tell her about how Anakin and I first met, even if she already knows the story, back in high school when I wasn't paying attention one day and walked right into him dropping the book I was reading and falling backwards with my ass about to hit the floor when he caught me... our eyes locked and my eyes widened in shock. He wasn't the most popular kid then, he was just Anakin Skywalker, the back up QB on our high school Junior Varsity football team. We were in ninth grade.

That was just our first meeting, he didn't say anything. He admitted to me later that he tried to talk but the words just wouldn't come out, his tongue was tied. I only said ' _Thank you for catching me and sorry for walking into you.'_ Then I was on my way, but those beautiful blue eyes told me everything then, and I had to admit that _maybe_ not all players were created equal.

We met many more times after that, it only took him maybe a few months to finally gain the courage to ask me out, and I really _couldn't_ believe it. When I was looking all awkward with my braces, glasses that I hated to wear and my small petite form that never really went away, he was perfect, and he always was perfect.

One hundred percent flawless.

Our first date was perfect, too. He brought me to the park near school, and we sat down at a picnic he set up for us. He sheepishly admitted that he didn't make the food, his mother did, but it was the thought that counted and the idea that I loved.

I have to admit that I totally fell in love with him that day, I was all sorts of confused, but my heart wanted _him_ and so did I.

When we were together, nothing else mattered. It was only us... until it wasn't. His skills as a QB quickly impressed the coaches, and he was bumped up to the Varsity team, quickly becoming the main star quarterback.

 _That's_ when everything changed.

Ani was the same boy I fell in love with, it was just everyone else around us that changed. He was the star quarterback, _that_ made him the most popular kid at school.

Cheerleaders and other beautiful girls, the girls I was _always_ jealous of because how beautiful they were, started to throw themselves at him. Anakin politely brushed them off and told them all that he was already taken. It always warmed my heart that he still wanted _me_ when he could've had anyone of those girls he wanted, but _I_ was the one he wanted. Not them.

Once the other girls got the message, that is when I became their target. They started to _accidentally_ bump into me in the hall, and by bump into me, I mean physically where they'd push me down or knock everything out of my hands and laugh about it.

If only that was the worst of it. Anakin didn't even know at the time. I never told him about those incidents, if I did then I have no doubt he'd flip his lid and make sure they didn't happen again. But I was growing more and more self-conscious as the days went by, and I forced myself to see him less and less.

Distancing myself from him though didn't work as planned. He noticed immediately what I was doing and called me out on it, I tried to lie, but I was never any good at it, and he could read me like a book.

The fear of him flipping his lid finally happened, when he caught some of those girls literally in the act of shoving me down in between classes one day, and he literally _blew_ up on those who went after me. They didn't _bump_ into me again after that, but that is also when they changed their tactics.

Anonymous letters would be left in my locker, even in my school bag when I left it unattended in the girls locker room during gym class. I would've rather taken the physical attacks over what some of the letters said.

At first, they'd just be warnings, warning me to break up with him... _or else_. Then the letters would grow to become hurtful, they'd make fun of how I look, how I dressed, how I talked, who I hung out with, of Anakin sleeping with other girls and I... I just started to break down.

 _"Oh, Padmé!"_ Sola says with tears shimmering in her eyes.

I don't stop. I can't. I barely even hear my sister or register the fact that she's visibly crying- _sobbing_ is more like it.

I continue on, not letting anything stop me from telling her everything. I have to, and she's the one person I trust could help me.

So, I barrel on and tell her of the many incidents that occurred throughout my high school years. Junior year, I was proud of myself and finally getting my braces off. Nobody could call me brace-face anymore or make fun of me for needing them, like I was the _only_ one who needed braces. I also ditched my glasses for contacts.

Anakin didn't treat me any differently, I was still beautiful to him, and he already loved me anyway. He told me as much sophomore year, but our love for each other grew, and as it did, so did the attacks on me. I never let them stop me before and wasn't about to let them but then... I reached my breaking point. I finally snapped and seriously beat up a cheerleader in junior year.

It wasn't my proudest moment, and I did get suspended for it, but then so did she. My parents and the principal found out _why_ I snapped and then so did Anakin.

That's when Dad _really_ began to not like him. He read the letters, so did Mom and the principal. And, Anakin, too. All of the students who were identified as leaving a message in my locker, backpack or even my desk were all suspended and warned to leave me alone if they didn't want to be expelled. My parents and the principal also suggested I switch and go to another school, the principal was nothing but nice and understanding, but I couldn't let them win. Not like that. Switching schools would've been like caving in to their demands, and I wasn't going to do that.

I still wanted Anakin.

And, of course he wasn't happy when he found out that I kept the letters from him. But, I had too. I couldn't have him fight all of my battles for me. If I allowed him to, then what would that say about me?

He understood, and we continued on. Everything was good, but then senior year came around and everything was looking bleak. Anakin got into the school he wanted to go too most and so did his best friend, Mike Gray, whom I always liked and got along well with.

I also got into the school I always wanted to go too, and that was Harvard University, like my parents before me. How would a long distance relationship work when we were both on totally opposite sides of the country? It wouldn't, but that wasn't the most pressing concern of mine. I was still too self-conscious, and my self-esteem was at that all-time low. When senior prom came around, it felt like it'd be the last time we'd really be together, and I wanted to remember that night.

I drank, which I normally never did, but I needed to that night. It was too depressing to think that that night would be the last real night I would have with Anakin. My mind was already made up at this point. We couldn't be together any longer. It was a pipe dream to think it could work, like I told him time and time again.

But, he was persistent, still that night none of it concerned me. It was my last real night with him, and I wanted to remember it. So, after the prom, we had our own private party in a hotel room that I got for us. My parents didn't know. I told them I was staying over at my friend Sabè's house, and they believed me. Why wouldn't they?

That's the night we had sex, unprotected, because he wasn't expecting it, and because I was too drunk and too in love with him to care that we didn't have a condom with us. I was on the pill, and I just wanted him to myself for the night without worrying about anything.

I got him to myself that night, too. It was the first time for both of us. We took each other's virginity that night, and I still smile fondly at the memory, but then it's squashed with what happened in the following weeks. I knew I was pregnant and knew it was obviously his. He was the only one I ever slept with, and we _did_ have unprotected sex.

All of my torment from freshman, sophomore, and junior years came back in a tsunami of remembered pain and anguish, and I couldn't hold him back. He was destined for far more than me. He deserved better than me, and I wasn't going to force him to stay with me because of my fears, and I already had made up mind.

He should've had a choice, yes, but I made it for him. It was out of love, or so I tell myself. Maybe it was because of how I felt about myself? I just couldn't see what he saw in me, and I was sure he'd be happy doing what he loved, pursuing his dreams, and even if it hurt, that eventually he'd find someone who could love him as much as he deserved.

I wasn't strong enough for it then. I felt like I didn't have enough to offer him. Things that other women _could._ Better looks, better bodies, better sex, more love, more of a flair for living. I don't know. Just things I didn't believe I could give him. And, I couldn't tell him that I was pregnant when I wasn't positive about it. He would give up everything and that would ruin my plans for him and for me.

I just wanted for him to be happy. I thought he'd find that, but apparently he didn't, even though he became the star we both knew he'd be.

When I broke up with him, I was telling him all of this. But he wouldn't listen, he just wanted _me,_ and he didn't even care where he went to school. Even if it was the local community college.

But, I _did_ care. He couldn't stay. I refused to let him. So, when he wouldn't take no for an answer... I lied and told him I cheated on him. I even cried to try to make it look real. I wasn't crying because of the lie, but because I was so desperate to get him to _move_ on, to leave me behind, to go after his dreams.

To make his dreams at becoming an NFL player real.

To not get stuck behind with me and the twins doing a job he wasn't destined to do. Football was his destiny, he was too good at it to _not_ go professional.

When he still wouldn't believe me, and I dropped the name _Palo_ , he snapped. He didn't hit me or yell at me or anything. He would never even _think_ of hitting me, but he did go and punch the door of his truck. Repeatedly, bruising his knuckles and causing them to bleed.

I've never seen him so angry, but when he got it out of his system, he said it didn't matter.

He still wanted me.

But, I refused to listen.

I turned my back on him, walked to my car and drove home, crying the whole time.

I never hurt so much, even delivering the twins wasn't as painful as that night.

My heart felt broken, half of it was left behind with him. He _is_ the other half of my heart. He always will be.

These last twelve years didn't diminish that, if anything it only made me feel worse over the years. Worse, because Anakin gave me every _bit_ of himself, and I threw it all away.

And for what?

I have nothing now, nothing except for the twins. The result of our last _real_ intimate night together.

As much love as I feel for them, and as much love as I know they feel for me, I still feel incomplete without Anakin.

Everything is incomplete without him.

It's just total darkness, and the darkness won't abate until it's sun returns. And, _he_ is my sun. That's why my marriage to Palo was in name only. I never slept with him after we got married.

I couldn't. The idea of any man touching me but Anakin was unbearable.

And, now, I just don't know if it's possible to get that shining light that is Anakin back.

But if it is, then I will do whatever it takes to make it so.

"Then it sounds like you already know what you have to do, Sister." Sola chirps, pouring us another cup of coffee.

Yeah, I guess it does, but _how?_ Words may mean _something_ to Anakin. After all, he did love hearing me tell him that I loved him. He always lit up at those words, but it was also my words that tore us apart.

If this is going to work, it'll take time and actions. Actions do speak louder than words, so it's said. I'll need to _prove_ to him that I really love him, and that he means the world to me. I'll need to step up and do what I always should've done, be open and nothing but honest with him.

It was my unfounded fears and my own wishes that kept us apart. If I had told him the truth, and we talked about it, _all_ of this could've been avoided. We've always been good at working through our problems, I just refused to let him help me with this one. And, I was wrong in doing that. I needed his help, and I shouldn't have shunned him.

I made that mistake once and paid the consequences with it along with the twins and Anakin, I'm not about to make that mistake again.

 _This_ time I won't screw up.

I smile up at Sola, "Thanks, Sis. I really needed this."

She has no idea just how _much_ I needed this. Just getting all of this out for once feels freeing. It makes me feel like _me_ again.

It makes me feel like how I felt with Anakin, it makes me feel like I could do anything I set out my mind to achieve.

And the one thing I want now is _him_.

* * *

Finally, I'm back in my minivan and driving back to to pick up Luke.

My time with my sister was _exactly_ what I needed. It was cathartic, and before I left, she made sure I cleaned myself up, that way nobody would know that I just spent all morning practically crying my eyes out in my sister's arms.

That was embarrassing enough. At least she had to go clean up too, I didn't feel so embarrassed or awkward after that.

She didn't know about me being bullied back in high school, I never told her, as she was already out away from home and living her own life. There was no way I was going to worry her when she had her own life to worry about.

I'm a big girl, even then, and I wasn't about to lay my problems out to her to deal with when I should've dealt with them on my own instead of just accepting them.

Haters gonna hate, right?

I stop my mind from wandering when I arrive at _Levi's Stadium._ The panic starts to kick back in as before, and then I take a deep breath and put a lid on it.

I'm already here. I can't panic. I've done enough of that. I'm _done_ panicking now. I will accept the full consequences of my actions. Grievous though they may be.

Pulling into the parking lot, I follow the signs same as I did this morning and pull in with the other parents. I park in the same spot as this morning and then cut the engine and step out, locking the doors on the remote before walking across the parking lot to the doors entering the stadium.

Kids stand around in their assigned groups and say bye to their coaches as they're picked up. I spot Anakin first, he's an easy one to spot and neither of them see me, and I'm pleased to see Anakin and Luke hitting it off. Just like this morning, Luke looks happier than I've ever really seen him. That pulls at my heartstrings, a gentle tug that almost brings tears flooding back. _Almost._

It makes me wonder how he'll feel when he discovers that Anakin isn't just his idol but his _father_. He may be mad at me, and I deserve that, but what will he think about Anakin being his father? His _real_ father? Will he come around and understand all of my past actions and decisions regarding football and pushing him towards it as I did, even though he knew I hated watching him play because of the potential for him becoming seriously injured? He is a lot like his father, _too_ much like his father.

Whenever he gets tackled, I can't help but cringe. I do the same when I'm watching the _49ers_ with Luke and watch Anakin take a hit or get sacked. Yet, both Luke and I always cheered whenever it was the other team's QB getting tackled or sacked.

They're not my concern, Luke and Anakin always will be. Even if Anakin and I aren't a couple anymore. Just because we aren't doesn't mean that I ever stopped caring about him or loving him, and I need him to understand that. I _need_ him to know the _truth_.

But, I'll save that for tonight, when it's just me and him.

Luke and Anakin finally notice me, and Anakin smiles as I approach. Luke turns to Anakin and they shake hands. Luke slowly walks over to me and so does Anakin.

"He's a natural," Anakin says, making Luke blush. Yet, I can't help but see the smug look in _our_ son's blue eyes and his lips twitching upwards. Funny how Anakin used to do the same thing when I complimented him. "His spiral is also one of the best I've seen since I was his age."

Ah, he's comparing them both together. Finding out what they have in common, I should've known. I'm sure Luke's beaming on the inside at being compared to his idol, but he'll be _over the moon_ when he discovers that he's a _lot_ more like his idol than he knows.

"He spends hours watching your _YouTube_ videos, and whenever he has free time, he's always out on the front lawn running practice drills or playing a game of football with his friends. He loves the game with a passion." Just like another little boy I know used to do, I may not have known Anakin then, but he admitted as much to me, and he continued to do so throughout his high school years.

Anakin smirks, looking down at Luke. "Practice makes perfect, Little Man. Keep it up." Luke nods, taking his idol's advice. "Luke, mind if I talk to your mother in private for a moment?"

Luke looks up in surprise at Anakin, then looks at me, scowls and nods. "I'll be over there." He saunters off near the doors, and Anakin pulls me to the side.

"We're still on for tonight?" He asks, his voice low and quiet so only I can hear.

I nod. "I'll be there, Kitsters at seven."

"Good," Anakin says, then scratches the back of his neck nervously. "I would pick you up, but it's better that Luke _not_ know. At least, not yet. But, I'm not keen on keeping the truth from him."

Neither am I, but I've been doing that for well over eleven years now. "We'll tell him soon, but we have to do it right, in the right way and at the right time." Just outright telling him won't cut it, he needs to be _eased_ into it. "We can talk about it tonight."

Anakin nods, accepting my answer. "I'll see you there, until then." He smiles and nods his head and turns around and walks back to his group of kids, and I do the same, turning back around and walking towards Luke.

We exit the stadium together and make our way towards the minivan. Once inside, we drive on home.

This is the one time I'm glad he's _not_ talking to me. If he doesn't talk to me, then he won't really care where I'm going tonight, and I won't have to lie to him. My days of lying though are coming to an end, the truth is close to coming out fully, and although I know it's the right thing to do, I can't help but fear the fall out of my decisions.

The decisions that a frightened, downtrodden, bullied, but yet so in love eighteen-year old made in hard times and the lies I've told myself and everyone else to save face since then when I only kept digging myself into a deeper and deeper hole.

Now, it's time to start climbing _out_ of that hole.

And, that climb starts tonight.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

When I was looking over this story yesterday, I felt as if I had to dip further into their past and highlight Padmé's true reasons for breaking up with Anakin. They were a little stale for me and I definitely felt like I had to delve deep and pull out some better reasons, then you have to remember that she was eighteen and eighteen year olds aren't exactly known for making the best or the wisest of decisions. Padmé screwed up, we know that but this was definitely a character development chapter for her and it brings us forward.

The next chapter is the sit down between Anakin and Padmé, and it'll be in Anakin's POV. To say that he'll be shocked at the news he learns... I think it's fair to say that _shock_ will be an understatement. Finding out he had one kid out there who grew up for the last eleven years without him is one thing, but _two_ kids? Yeah, his head will definitely be spinning. Only question is how will he feel when the information sinks in?

I won't make promises on when Chapter Seven will be up but I will say it'll be shorter than the two months it took to get this one up. I'm definitely looking forward to it and I hope you are too!

Please follow, favorite and review! Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I even amazed myself by how fast I was able to write this out but when inspiration strikes... it strikes. This is a _really_ long chapter, I mean it is over _seventeen_ thousand words! The first quarter of this story is wrapping up mini-camp for the day and Anakin getting ready for the dinner. The rest of the story is the dinner date you've all been waiting for (myself included) and with the help of my beta, we've really fleshed it out and I am definitely proud of it.**

 **I hope you guys like it!**

 **Second Chances: Chapter Seven**

* * *

 _ **Anakin Skywalker** _

On my way back to my group of kids, I pause and turn around. Padmé is walking towards the main doors where Luke awaits. He sees me staring off in his direction, and he gives me a little wave bye with a grin.

I smile and wave back.

Then I focus _all_ of my attention on Padmé as she walks back towards him. She doesn't turn back around, but my eyes are glued to the sexy sway of her perfect feminine form in her snug jeans that show off her ass to perfection and her tight t-shirt, accentuating her breasts, which I noticed immediately are much larger than they were in high school. Obviously due to her pregnancy with Luke, I would imagine. God, it hurts so _fucking_ much to see her walking away with her back to me. It brings me back to the night she tore my heart to shreds. I _never_ experienced pain like that before and never want to experience it again.

With the exception of a very, _very_ few people, _she_ is the sole reason why I don't allow myself to become attached to others. Seriously, if there's even the _slightest_ chance to be with her again though, for us to get back together and reconnect like what we had before, dammit, I'll take it.

And, this time, _never_ let her go. She's _all_ I've ever wanted...even above and beyond football.

Maybe I'm a masochist, but I've _never_ loved anyone else like her, and I _know_ deep down that she's _it_ for me. She's the _only_ woman I've ever wanted to share my life with. I've known that since I was just fourteen years old, and my love for her has only grown exponentially since then.

That love never went away, not even when she dumped me.

That love has only started to grow again, not quite like it was when I was eighteen and wanting to propose marriage to her, but it's rekindling into something stronger, more insistent, more _fervent,_ and it's _still_ strong enough for me to want to make her mine again.

As if _that_ has ever changed.

No one could deny that she's done an amazing job raising our son, least of all me, and Luke deserves having a _real_ family, all under the same roof. Something I've never had and never planned for _any_ child of mine to have to endure. I know how hard it is growing up in a single parent household. Padmé may not have exactly been a single parent... but I doubt that _sleazeball_ did much, if _anything_ , to actually help her.

I can't even stop the flash of a snarl on my face or the growl that passes my lips just _thinking_ about that asswipe.

Pushing that _thing_ from my mind, a feral smile begins to form on my lips, as I think of my little man with a _nasty_ spiral.

Being with Luke today was everything I hoped for- _and_ more. I already knew that he looked like me, but I couldn't help but wonder if he got _more_ than just my looks, and it was obvious to me from that very first spiral that he has indeed inherited my gifts for the sport.

My chest swelled with paternal pride at seeing his nasty spiral.

Like him, I was self taught at his age. My Pop Warner coaches may have taught me here and there, but the _reason_ I'm the quarterback I am today is solely because of _my_ personal dedication to the sport and the amount of time I put into practicing to, not only become better than everyone else, but to become the very _best_.

There is no second best. You're either the best or you're _not_.

"He's one incredible kid," a huge muscular arm slings itself around my shoulders. I don't even need to look up to know who it belongs to. I know that arm and voice well.

"Of course he is. He's _my_ son after all." I smirk to Gray. "As if there was _any_ chance he wouldn't be _less_ than incredible."

Gray grins. "True that," he agrees. "Dinner still on for tonight?"

He must've seen me talking to Padmé. Let's be real here. I'm sure _everyone_ saw us talking, especially those select few here who know about our past and are aware of the relationship between Luke and myself. Like Gray and the HC.

Still, it goes about unspoken.

My team is loyal to the core, and _none_ of them would ever even _think_ about throwing me under the bus and outing my personal business.

What journalist _wouldn't_ be all over the story of Anakin Skywalker's secret son? The son that he didn't know about until just three weeks ago? It'd be on the front page of every newspaper across America and would be splashed all over the Internet and news media outlets faster than you could say ' _football_.'

 _Talk about 'trending on_ _Twitter!',_ I snort to myself.

I would be furious - beyond _livid_ \- if one of my teammates did that to me, and I'm sure they're aware of that. All of them. My personal business is just that... _personal,_ and it better _stay_ that way, too.

There isn't one player on this team that I haven't pushed around. It doesn't matter their position. If I see them slacking off during practice or showboating, I put them back in their place, and I do it _hard_.

I'm not the coach, but some of these guys sure think I am. I put the fear of God in them, and I'm proud of that. This isn't college anymore, and it's definitely not high school. We make the big bucks. We're where all of those college and high school players want to reach, but they have no idea what it's like playing with the big boys.

It's not easy, and if my teammates' heads aren't on straight, then I might as well get used to being knocked on my ass, play after play. I'm _supposed_ to be their coordinator, their brains. They're just supposed to follow the play as I call it, and if need be, improvise in a way that I can see what they're about to do and adjust my actions accordingly. We are supposed to function as one flawless unit. That's how this game works. There's no room for showboating here. That type of arrogance only gets you knocked on your ass and out of the playoffs faster than you can run a forty yard dash.

If we don't click as a team, then we have _no_ reason to play together. That's why I emphasize unity amongst the team so much during practice. There are no do overs or redo's in the NFL. This isn't the NHL, NBA or MLB. We just get _one_ game in the playoffs, and if we win, awesome, we go on to the next round, but if we lose... that's _it_.

Season over.

Go back to the stadium, pack up your shit, and go the fuck home until next season's training camp.

That's life in the NFL, ladies and gentlemen.

It's all about trust.

Trust in yourself.

Trust in your teammates.

Trust in your coaches.

If any or all three of those aren't in sync, then there's a problem that needs to be rectified. _That_ is why practice is so important, and so is separating your personal life from your professional life. The fans, much as we love and need them, do _not_ need to know what goes on in our personal lives, even if they _think_ they do. I don't know about their lives, and they don't need to know about _mine-_ off the field. It's _my_ life to live, no one else's, and my business better stay _my_ business. If _I_ choose to reveal something, like my favorite type of ice cream, for example, so be it, but otherwise, butt out and keep your nose away from where it don't belong.

And, that's another thing...If you bring your personal woes out onto that field with you, then your head won't be in the game. And, your head _needs_ to be in the game. You need one hundred percent focus on the field. Otherwise, you or others could get seriously hurt. Let's be honest. We're a bunch of big hulking massive slabs of muscle running around on the field, and no one likes to see _any_ player get seriously hurt. We've seen it happen too many times before. Hell, we _all_ remember what happened to _Joe Theismann_ (even if I wasn't born yet when _that_ happened, name one football player or NFL fan in general that hasn't watched that video...). No one wants to see something like _that_ happen again... least of all _me._

Since I found out about Luke, though, _my_ head hasn't been in the game. It's been focused on just him and Padmé. That _is_ a problem, a big one, but then again, the season hasn't started yet, and I got time to handle my personal business before training begins.

I know I can't turn back time, and I know I can't change the past. Nor would I; otherwise, Luke wouldn't have been born, and despite the pain of not having him in my life for the last eleven years, I wouldn't want him to not be here. I love him already, just like I love his mother.

The only thing I can do is be there for my son now and be there for him in the days, weeks, months, years, and even _decades_ ahead, and there isn't anything or _anyone_ that will ever be able to keep me away now.

Once I've made up my mind on something, there's no changing it. Padmé knows this well, and from our very short conversation this morning, it definitely sounded like she wants me to be a part of his life, and that was confirmed just a few minutes ago when I told her I wasn't keen on keeping the truth from Luke. I'm glad she's in total agreement with me on that, and I agree with _her._ This is a seriously delicate matter we're dealing with here, and she knows Luke better than I do. I'll let her take the reins on how best to tell him, and when, but I know for damn sure it better be soon.

We've already lost eleven years together, losing even another one- now that I know, is too unbearable to even think about. The only silver lining here is I'll be with him for the rest of the week here at the mini-camp. It's what happens after _that_ , that worries me.

Training camp is starting soon, and then the pre-season, and then the regular season after that.

Once those begin, my schedule will become hectic like it always is during the season. I've liked that though, there really wasn't much I did outside of playing football all these years.

When everything else was taken away from me, football was _always_ there.

And, I know it always will be.

But, now that I've gotten something back, something _truly_ unexpected and miraculous, you can bet your ass I won't let it slip through my fingers again. No way, no how. I _will_ have my son _and_ his mother in my life. Just like they always _should've_ been, but that is a moot point seeing as how what's done is done.

I just know one thing for certain when it comes to those that I love. And, that one thing is that as hectic as my schedule may become, I'll _always_ make time to be there for those I love and cherish, and that most definitely includes Padmé. _Especially_ her.

I can't help but feel a surge of pride for her. She's done an _awesome_ job for the last eleven years. I'm sure she can always use a break. She deserves one. Parenting...single parenting especially, is hard work, and I'd _love_ to be able to spend some quality time with my son.

That's something I can bring up later, though.

Right now, I've still got some things to handle... and Gray is staring at me like I'm a hydra from Greek mythology with nine heads.

Damn, what's the last thing he asked?

Oh, right.

 _Dinner_. How could I have forgotten about _that_?

"Yeah, dinner's still on." I confirm, raising an eyebrow. "I'm fine, just got a little sidetracked."

He doesn't look like he believes me, but he doesn't push. He releases me from his hold and pats me on the back. "Don't worry. It'll all work out," he says with an encouraging smile, walking back over to his group of kids.

I do the same, walking back over to mine hoping that it _will_ work out. We have some serious issues to work out, and I won't let her leave until we _do_ get them worked out. She's been avoiding me like the plague for the last eleven years. I think I deserve some answers.

I think I deserve the _truth_.

More parents come to get their kids, and I do the same with them as I did for Luke. I'm not about to allow them to think that I'm giving Luke preferential treatment, even if I _am_ because he's my secret _son,_ but they _all_ did a really great job today, and I want each of them to know that.

As soon as the last kid gets picked up, I make a beeline for my _Chiron_ and hop in, start her up, and begin my drive home.

I've got to shower and change before dinner with Padmé, and I'm going to look my best.

My _very_ best.

* * *

Arriving at home, I park my car outside the hotel where the Valet comes out automatically to park it for me in my private underground garage. Walking inside, the evening attendant, Mike, is on duty tonight. I wave to him and slide my key card over the call slot for my private elevator. It opens a second later. I enter, and I ride it all the way up to the second to the top floor. My penthouse suite actually consists of two floors, but only the first floor of my penthouse is accessible by the elevator. The second floor is only accessible by the stairs or the small private elevator _inside_ my suite.

The doors slide open, and I step out to the corridor beyond and slide my key card again over the slot in my door. The light flashes green, and twisting the knob, I step inside, shut the door, and make my way over to the stairs leading to the second floor, where my master bathroom is. Reaching my room, I walk inside and head straight for my en suite master bathroom. Honestly, the bathroom space is enormous and really too much for just me, but it's certainly nice with all the glass, marble, and chrome.

It's a little past six o'clock now, not giving me much time to get ready. I walk into my bathroom, open the glass encased tiled shower, turn the knob for the faucet, and strip naked, throwing my dirty clothes in the hamper and then stepping into the stall, shutting the door behind me.

I waste no time cleaning myself up. I'll be damned if I'm late to the single _most_ important dinner of my life. Padmé and I may not be girlfriend and boyfriend like we once were, and this may not be what you could call a date _date_ , but I'm still going to show up like it is. Like I said...if there's even a wisp of a chance of getting her back, I'm taking it. And, I'm going to dress to impress.

Speaking of which.. _.How_ does one dress, after all, for an occasion like this? Something of _this_ magnitude? I doubt there's a manual or a guide for such things.

After I finish cleaning the filth and sweat off of my body. I step out and dry myself off quickly. After doing that, I brush my teeth until they're shining brighter than the stars at night, and put on some deodorant.

Looking at myself in the mirror before I finish up, I notice the short dark blond hair along my jaw and scowl. Didn't I just shave this _morning?_

No time to ponder that. I pull out my electric shaver and shave as best and quickly as possible. I'm on a tight clock here, and wasting time isn't acceptable. After a couple of minutes, it looks good. Brushing my hand along my jaw, neck and cheeks, I can barely feel anything but my smooth skin.

Now that that's done, I dry off my short spiky blond hair and pull out my brush to brush my hair down. I don't normally brush my hair, seeing as how I typically wear a hat most days when I'm out in a crowd and trying not to be noticed, or I'm going to football practice or to a game, and there's no point of brushing my hair if it's only going to get ruined by my helmet. _Talk about 'Helmet Head,' that would be me,_ I snort.

Cutting my musings short, I go about getting ready quickly.

Next up is getting dressed. Still naked, but now dry, I step out of my bathroom and walk over to my huge walk-in closet and look at the hundreds of outfits that line it on the hanging racks. I can honestly say that I _didn't_ buy them all. Shopping is most definitely _not_ my thingI'm no _fashionista_ here. There's no way I could possibly need all of them, but a personal concierge ran into me one day a few years ago and wouldn't take no for an answer.

I admit, she impressed the hell out of me with her knowledge. So, I accepted her offer and hired her new start-up company to be my personal concierge for a one time service. She asked me what I needed, and I told her nothing, I'm a simple man living a complex life, true, but I have all that I need. She didn't buy that. So, she told me what _she_ thought I needed, and after I thought about it, I realized she was right.

So, she and her team came by one day and looked around my suite. She was practically a fish out of water in this environment and saw what I meant. What else could I possibly need... besides a wife and a kid- or _kids_ to share my life with?

And, _that_ wasn't an offering on the menu for herand I never even mentioned that (despite the looks I noticed she threw my way).

She took a look in my closet last, and it was practically empty. I'd had maybe a few handmade suits in there, some everyday clothes, and my team apparel and gear. That was it.

Now, I have literally hundreds of different outfits in probably just as many colors, a rather impressive watch collection to go with them, ditto for the shoes, ties, handkerchiefs, and other rather mundane accessories that I'd never actually wear. I even have a couple of tuxes for formal events, too.

Still, she impressed me, and I'm glad I took her up on that offer. The rather large collection of clothes gives me _plenty_ to choose from, and that's another problem, in and of itself.

There's _too_ much to choose from!

My usual polo shirts and blue jeans aren't an option tonight. I'm going to dress my _very_ best, and that simply isn't my best, never mind _very_ best. Nope. Casual won't cut it tonight.

Skipping that section, I walk on over to my dress clothes and find the perfect outfit calling my name.

It's an open neck, white dress shirt with navy blue dress slacks and a blazer to match. This is an outfit that _she_ definitely chose, not me, but I'm glad she did. I grab a dark brown leather belt that I know I never wore before, and a pair of dark brown _Magnanni Marco_ slip-on dress shoes that lie underneath. Perfect. I grab a white V-neck t-shirt, a pair of navy boxers and navy dress socks from my chest of drawers, and begin to dress. Then, for good measure, I spray some of my _Cool Water_ cologne by _Davidoff_ on. I smirk. It was always Padme's favorite cologne on me, and I've never stopped wearing it since.

Across from me in my closet is a large floor to ceiling mirror, and I can't help but admit that I'm definitely one sexy man. I grin wolfishly. Dare I say _hot?_ What woman wouldn't want a piece of me dressed like this? I doubt they'd even know it's me, not until they got face to face with me anyway.

But, there's only _one_ woman though that I want to have a piece of me from now on, and that woman is, you guessed it, Padmé.

The one and only.

No.

 _My_ one and only

Feeling more than satisfied and more than ready to get going before I'm late, I call downstairs for the valet to get my _Chiron_ ready, and I get my things together.

Cell phone, check.

Wallet, check.

Watch, I peer around at my collection in my closet again and find one that I never wear but looks like it'd match. It does, check.

Anything else? I think I'm good, and if I'm not, it's not like it's anything serious. If it was, I'd remember...

No wait! I snap my fingers, making a quick decision.

Right! There _is_ one more thing. I may not need it, but then again, I just _might._ I rush over to my nightstand, open the drawer, and take out the small black velvet box and stick it in my blazer pocket. I pat it, feeling completely ready.

Now, having everything I need, I make my way out of my room and downstairs, towards the front door.

Leaving my suite, I press the call button for the elevator. It opens, and I push the L button for the lobby. The ride down is only a minute or so but it feels longer than that now that I'm _this_ close to hopefully finding out the truth.

Once I know it, I can't _unknow_ it though, and they say the truth hurts.

Yeah. It does. But, as much as I'd _like_ to say the past is the past, it doesn't matter... I _can't_ say that, because it _does_ matter.

I _need_ to know the truth, like I need to have my next breath. It may not be pretty. In fact, I don't expect it to be, but once I know it, I can deal with it, and then move on.

If she broke up with me because of something that _I_ did, unknowingly, other than knocking her up, then I _need_ to know.

There isn't any other option.

I'm Anakin Skywalker, the starting QB for the _San Francisco 49ers,_ I can handle getting tackled by linebackers twice as big as me. If I can handle _them_ , then I should be able to handle the truth from a time when things weren't as simple as they seemed.

Right?

Damn it!

This isn't getting me anywhere! I'm just going to have to man up, drive over there, and let Padmé tell me the cold hard truth- if it is in fact, _cold_ and _hard_.

The elevator door slides open, and I step out and walk straight to my car without stopping once. I'm never this way. Usually, I'm a polite guy, but I'm bugging out right now, and when I do, a nice ride in the car usually helps.

This time better be no different.

* * *

Unfortunately, this time _was_ different.

 _Dammit!_

I'm _usually_ calm, cool, and collected.

If anyone saw me, they'd probably think I'm the most laid-back person ever. _That_ or invulnerable.

Well, I'm surely no _Superman_. If anyone saw me _now,_ they'd wholeheartedly agree with that. I'm the farthest thing from invulnerable at this moment.

I'm just as vulnerable as the next guy.

Physically, I may be able to handle my own, especially out on that field.

But, emotionally... mentally, I'm a wreck.

The doubts have come back.

The same doubts from high school when I tried to get up my nerve to ask _her_ out! I knew she liked me, whenever I saw her, her eyes were always _glued_ to _me!_

Just like my eyes were always _glued_ to _her_.

But, I'm bad at this.

Nope, I'm not _bad_ at this.

I'm _terrible_ at this. Maybe there's a reason why I'm still single, and one that doesn't necessarily _have_ to do with Padmé. She may have made me wary and cynical in the wondering-why-women-really-want-to-be-with-me department (like she always wondered of me, almost every single day of our relationship), but maybe it was because I suck so much at dating that I didn't want to put myself out there on display and only end up embarrassing myself... or getting hurt.

Man, I sound like a dud.

I'm a sorry excuse of a _manly_ man, that's for damn sure. I can handle _almost_ anything, but, when it comes to displaying or verbalizing my emotions, that is definitely the _almost anything_ part.

But aren't _most_ men bad at that?

Hell if I know. It's not like I'd ask Gray. I know he's the same as me when it comes to the display of emotions.

Or lack thereof, really.

A good football player _knows_ when to deke out the enemy. Mental games are all part of the game, let them think one thing and do the opposite.

My emotions are the same. No matter what I'm feeling, I don't let the other players see. It could be a weakness they'd be _more_ than willing to exploit, and I'm not about to allow them that kind of opening. That's why I schooled my game on the field over the years to make me appear like the invulnerable man. I'm really not. Let them think I'm invulnerable, let them think that they'd never be able to keep me down.

If they believe in it enough, _maybe_ they'd end up convincing themselves that its the truth.

Having them believe that of me certainly isn't a bad thing, so long as they don't try to disprove that by _trying_ to _keep me down_.

Sweat trickling down my forehead takes me out of my freaked-out mind. I wipe it away with equally sweaty hands and dry them off on some napkins from inside the glove box. I _really_ need to stop freaking myself out. It's not like I'm going on a blind date or anything.

This is _Padmé_

The girl... _woman,_ of my dreams! The woman I share _a child_ with, and the same woman who went out with me literally _hundreds_ of times before. The first woman I ever knew intimately. Despite our last _real_ night together- being _twelve_ years ago when she _dumped_ me, I have nothing to worry about.

She's probably more freaked out than I am, anyway, to be honest.

I have nothing to worry-

A _loud_ rattling noise drags me out of my mind and calls my attention to a beat up, nearly decrepit red _Chrysler Town and Country_ minivan that just pulled into the parking lot here at Kitster's. I'm sitting in my _Chiron_ , trying to get the nerves out of my system, but while I was trying to do just that, I ended up doing the opposite.

Padmé still hasn't arrived. I know. I went inside and checked and came right back out here to wait for her, to make sure she doesn't stand me up. That'd be embarrassing to be waiting in there for her, just for her not to show up for our... _talk_. Nobody does that to me, but I know her well and didn't want to take my chances by waiting inside for her when she may just show up, try to calm herself down- like I'm _trying_ to do now and then leave because she doesn't want to embarrass herself.

It's happened before with her. A few times actually.

The minivan draws my attention once more as it parks across from me and a few spots down. The lights turn off, and I see one person inside- a woman by the looks of it, and my breath catches in my throat, my eyes widen, and my jaw drops when the driver opens the door and slowly steps out.

 _Padmé's_ driving that piece of crap?! For real?! Is she _trying_ to get herself killed? The thing has more dents in it than I've ever seen in a car before, and its obviously _well_ used... that's me putting it lightly!

Truth is, she's driving a death-mobile.

An accident just _waiting_ to happen and with _her_ driving... I can't help the chill that runs down my spine at that thought. I swear to _God!_

There are very few things in the world that I can think of that are _more_ horrifying than _her driving._

Off the top of my head though, I can't think of one at this moment. There was a valid _reason_ why _I_ did all the driving when we were dating, not her.

And, she's driving _our_ son around in that broken down contraption? Not good. I don't like it one bit.

If I knew she was driving such a piece of junk, I would've given her my _Range Rover_ already. It's not like I've ever driven it except for when I drove it to my hotel from the dealership. Honestly, the valet probably drives it more than I do. They keep it running in good order for me. Leaving a car in a state of unuse will only be good at one thing and that is rusting it up.

I sigh. Knowing her, she probably wouldn't accept my offer anyway. She's never been anything but self-reliant and independent. She _never_ liked having to count on anyone else for anything. It's the way she was raised.

She steps away from the minivan giving me a full look at her, and I'm sure I just heard my jaw snap shut.

If she's dressed like _that,_ then I'm sure glad I dressed like _this._ She's more dressed up than I am though. She looks absolutely spectacular- even _that_ word doesn't do her justice.

Beautiful.

Divine.

Angelic.

Even those words don't accurately describe her.

A beautiful red bodice wraps around her slender, yet very feminine, form with a flared out skirt going to just below her knees. A white pearl necklace sits around her neck with what look to be pearl stud earrings in her ears and at least four inch stiletto black pumps on her dainty feet that make her look at least a few inches taller than her five foot three, give or take an inch.

She's _always_ been petite. It's something that's always made me feel more protective of her, more attracted to her. It always brought out the cave man in me, made me feel more masculine, like her knight in shining armor, like I wanted to shield her and protect her from everything and everyone in the universe. I realize with a sudden thrill that I still feel that way, but even more so than I did twelve years ago.

One thing about her though, that I always loved was that despite her diminutive size, she always had a presence about her that made her seem bigger and tougher than she really was. It's hard to explain, really, but it's just something about her that when she talked, _really_ talked about something she was passionate about, everyone would stop and listen to every word that came out of her beautiful mouth.

That was why I always thought she'd make a great lawyer- or politician. I may not be a fan of either, especially not the latter, but my feelings for both would change instantly if _she_ was either, or _both_ of them. Looking at her vehicle, I have a sneaking suspicion she _didn't_ get to go to Harvard and get that law degree like she really wanted.

Because, she was raising our son all these years. I realize with another jolt just what she had to have given up... _for me._

 _Move it, Skywalker,_ I mentally kick myself.

Right. The dinner date, talk, or whatever we're calling it. Maybe both?

 _Enough stalling._

Clearing my mind and calming my nerves, looking at her finally accomplishes both. I'm not that tall, lanky, awkward teen I first was when I met her.

Much has happened since then, and twelve years have passed. I may be nervous about this, but I'm sure _she's_ down right terrified. She doesn't like these kinds of things. Confrontations aren't something she handles well.

Or _handled_ , well.

She's also not a sophomore anymore who's being bullied and hiding it from me. Now, she's a grown ass woman who has been hiding an eleven-year-old boy from me.

Two completely different issues, but I'm not here to confront her. I've already done that this morning. This dinner is just us talking about the last twelve years and deciding on how best to break the news to Luke.

Alright then, I can do this.

My car is already off, key's in my pocket. I open the door and step on out. Padmé spots me immediately, hearing my door open, and with her walking directly across from my car. I shut the door and lock up my car. It makes the noise and the blinkers blink.

Padmé doesn't move, she just makes a subtle movement with her left hand that's holding her black clutch purse.

I knew she'd be like this. She needs reassuring. I can do that, something I've done _many_ times with her in the past.

"Hey," I say, breaking the dead silence between us. I move closer to her, walking across the parking lot so we're face to face. "You, uh..." _damn_! Is it hot out here? The back of my neck itches. I scratch it and try my best to continue. "You look... great. _Perfect_ , really."

She can tell I'm nervous. I think it helps her to relax. It's kind of funny in a way. _She_ was the one reassuring me on our first date. I was a mess then, unable to believe she actually said _yes_ , she'd like to go out with me sometime.

Only then did I actually think of what to do. My mother is the one who gave me the idea of taking her out to the local park and having a nice picnic, which we both enjoyed tremendously.

Thinking of my mom brings a hard pang to my chest. Now isn't the time to be thinking about her though.

"Thanks," Padmé says looking down at the concrete shyly. I reach out and cup her chin gently in my hand. She doesn't resist or try to push my hand away as I guide her up to face me. "You look great, too."

I smile, trying to make her feel at ease. Trying to remind her that it's just _me_ here with her. Nobody ever made me feel as nervous to be around as I do when I'm with her, but we're not going to get anywhere if we continue as we are.

It's time for me to make the move and get the conversation going.

"Padmé, _relax."_ My voice is soft, comforting. A tone that I don't normally use with people, but for her... for _her,_ there's nothing I won't do. "It's just _me_ here. Just the two of _us_. After all of the initial awkwardness between us, in the beginning of our... relationship, we clicked like we were old friends who've known each other forever and knew each other best." I can't help the grin that makes its way on my face. High school was a blast, and it was always because of _her_. "I know things have changed between us, and that there's a gap of twelve years since we've seen each other for more than just a couple of minutes, as has been the case in the last three weeks, but it's _still_ the two of us here. Just you and me."

Maybe I could've said it better, it sounded good enough to me though.

And, the smile that makes it way on her face...Yeah, _that_ smile is worth it. I'd give anything to see that smile on her face all the time. It makes me melt.

 _That_ smile is what I remember most about Padmé.

It usually took some work to get a smile from her, but the work was always worth the effort once I saw her face light up.

 _That_ smile always tugged at my heart, and apparently that hasn't changed. I feel that lurch in my chest, and the _flip-flop_ of my heart somersaulting in my rib cage.

Yeah, there's no doubt about it. I can't deny it, and I won't even _try._

I'm _still_ crazy for her, and I'm pretty sure there's nothing she can do to make me feel otherwise.

Without her in my life, my life just feels bleak, barren, and empty.

With everything I have materialistically, it's all meaningless without having her to share my life with. She's my other half, my soulmate. Without her, I'm incomplete.

Her and Luke.

My woman and my son.

The latter is a sure thing. It's just going to take a _little_ bit of time to make the former mine again.

But, we'll get there. I'm suddenly _sure_ of it.

I've been waiting eleven long agonizingly lonely years to see her again, to feel her in my arms and to mold my lips and body to hers. In that time, I've learned patience. I may not like it, but to be able to spend the rest of my life with her... it'll be worth it in the end.

I just need to convince _her_ of that. And, I will, or my name's not Anakin Skywalker.

"Shall we go inside?" She nods silently. I offer her my arm, trying to act like the gentleman I am, and she wraps her arm in mine. I'm kicking myself now for wearing a blazer, despite the fact that I'm wearing a long sleeve shirt, too.

Her beautiful red dress is sleeveless, and I'd give _anything_ to feel her silken soft skin pressing against mine. I can't help the small shudder that races through me at _that_ thought. Maybe it's a good thing I'm wearing a blazer though. If I actually _felt_ her skin against mine...Well, let's just say dinner would become a little _tight_ and _uncomfortable..._ for me.

Then, I'd just be imagining us doing _other_ things, things that I long to repeat with her day in and day out for the rest of my life, and I can't afford to be thinking of such things. Not right now. Maybe later after I'm home...

We reach the front door, thankfully, and I open it, and we step inside. The waiter standing at the podium, the one I met with earlier to check if Padmé was here yet, guides us right back to the VIP room immediately. It's a private room with blacked out windows preventing anyone from peering inside, just the kind of privacy I enjoy.

I don't need nor want any fan to interrupt us. Our conversation is too personal and private to be overheard or interrupted by anyone.

Being the gentleman I am, I pull Padmé's chair out for her and wait until she sits before pushing her back in.

"Thank you," she says, as I walk around the small candle-lit square table to take my seat.

There's normally a bigger table back here, but I'd requested this one personally. I wanted to be as close as possible to her. I also wanted to see her face lit up under the glow of the candle. And, Kitster was more than willing to accommodate my requests.

What can I say? I'm a sap when it comes to her.

"Mister Banai will be your waiter this evening. Here are your menus." The waiter places two menus down before us. "Before I go, would either of you like a drink to begin with?"

"I'll take an ice water with lemon," I tell him.

"Me, too."

"Very well. Two ice waters with lemon coming up."

He excuses himself to go bring us our waters, and I clear my throat. It's just the two of us in a private room. We can't hear a thing outside this room. The room is completely sound proof. Another thing I love about it. No eavesdropping ears to hear our discussion. Good.

"So," I begin. Padmé looks across the table up at me, and I get lost in her beautiful chocolate eyes. They seem lighter brown in the glow of the candle. "I think we should begin with promising to tell each other the truth. No matter how hard the truth may hurt. I'm a big boy, Padmé. I can handle it."

On the surface maybe, but if she says she doesn't love me anymore or that she _stopped_ loving me and _that's_ why she broke up with me...

My heart may not be able to survive that.

Just when I think she's going to speak, she surprises me by reaching into her clutch purse and pulling out her cell phone. Is she _seriously_ going to make a phone call or text someone _now?_ Just when I think she's going to, she taps her screen and puts the phone down on the table and slides it over to me.

Hesitantly, I pick it up. I'm not sure _what_ I was expecting, but it's a picture.

First thing my eyes land on is the smiling face of my son.

My _Luke,_ and I can't help but smile seeing it.

Second thing my eyes land on is the birthday cake right in front of him. It's from his last birthday, two number one candles are standing next to each other and the flame is glowing, reflecting in his blue eyes so much like my own.

Third thing my eyes land on is the petite girl to Luke's left. She's standing next to him with her little arm wrapped around him, her tiny hand on his shoulder. She's smiling, too. Her smile makes my smile widen and makes me feel warm inside. It's a weird feeling and looking at her _closer_...

"Who's the girl?" There has to be a reason why she's showing me _this_ picture in particular. She's a pretty girl, obviously close to Luke, and celebrating his birthday with him. Maybe she's Sola's daughter? She _definitely_ has the Naberrie eyes. Padmé, Sola and their mother, Jobal, _all_ have the same dark chocolate brown eyes, same shade and everything.

She even looks to be the same age as Luke or close enough anyway.

"I know what I did was wrong." Padmé says quietly, making me look up at her.

That's when it _clicks_.

I look back down at the phone in shock, then back up at Padmé, my mouth falling open.

No. She can't _possibly_ be...

"I was scared and young and stupid. _So fucking stupid._ " Padmé continues, but I'm only half listening. "You always wanted a family, and I didn't really know what _I_ wanted. You also always wanted to play football. You had your _whole_ life figured out by the time we even met-"

I've tuned her out. Not on purpose, or to be rude, but I can't _possibly_ be seeing what I _think_ I'm seeing. Can I be?!

She looks _too_ much like Padmé to be pure coincidence. Even _Sola_ doesn't look that much like Padmé, and they're _sisters_! If this is Sola's daughter, then why doesn't she just come out and say so?

Why is she rambling on about how _she_ was scared, young, and stupid? I agree on all three counts. Maybe I shouldn't, but she _hurt_ me. She hurt me in a way I didn't think was even possible.

 _Still, the past is the past,_ I remind myself. _Let it go._

Getting angry at her or flipping out _now_ wouldn't help either of us. We can't change it, what's the point of throwing blame? Gray was right about that.

But, we're also not young kids anymore with our whole lives ahead of us. We may have the _rest_ of our lives ahead of us, true, but we're _not_ as young as we once were. We're nearly thirty, not eighteen like we were then.

Eighteen-year-olds make a lot of bad decisions, and we _both_ made them. Maybe hers were worse than mine, but people make mistakes, and we're _both_ guilty of that.

"-your daughter."

 _What?!_

 _"Excuse me?"_ I seriously didn't hear that. Did she just say ' _your daughter'?_ As in _this_ little girl, the one standing next to Luke, is _my_ daughter?!

Whoa! Time out here! I need time to process _this_ bombshell.

"That's Leia," Padmé says, nodding to her phone in my hand. "She's _our_ daughter, Luke's twin sister."

 _Leia._

 _Oh my God! I have a daughter, too?! Holy Shit! I did NOT see that coming!_

The picture makes sense now. The way she's touching him on the shoulder in a way that makes it look like they're close, like they're the of best friends or...siblings. Even more than that, _twins_.

I thought wrapping my head around having _a son_ was hard... but, _fuck me!_ That's nothing compared to knowing that I have not one, but _two_ children. _Twins_!

A daughter. I always wanted a daughter. And, now, to know that I've got one...my heart aches even more.

The eyes, the mahogany hair color, and the way her hair is wrapped up in neat little buns on top of her head, her face shaped so like her mother's...it's true. I can't deny it. While Luke may take right after _me,_ Leia takes right after Padmé. I feel tears begin to well up in my eyes.

"She's _beautiful."_ She really is, just like her mother. I glance up at Padme again, eager to know more about _both_ our kids. "Who was born first? Leia right? I mean if she's anything like _you_..."

Padmé laughs, and it's music to my ears. Am I crying? I must be, a drop of water spills from my cheek onto the screen of Padmé's _iPhone._

Yeah. My eyes water, must be full of tears. I grab the napkin and dab my eyes dry. A slender pair of arms suddenly wrap around my shoulders from behind, draping across my chest. I k _now_ that touch and lean back into it.

"Luke was born first. By ten minutes. Then Leia," She whispers in my ear. I soak in this information. Luke, my firstborn. Leia, my baby girl.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Ani." She continues, her voice is a caress in my ear. She's _got_ to be an Angel. There's no way she isn't one. _My_ Angelto be precise. Her beautiful, heavenly scent - one I don't ever remember her wearing before but has suddenly become my very favorite - wraps around me until that's all I can smell. I can't even smell my own cologne, the brand I know she always liked me wearing. Ani. She called me, _Ani_ , I think with no small measure of joy. My old pet name she used just for me. The one my mom always used for me growing up. No one else but Mom, Padme...and well, Kitster, has ever called me that. And, no one else ever will. That name is special, only to be used by them.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Am I pissed? Yeah. She kept not _one_ but _two_ kids from me, but she also raised them right, and if Leia is anything like Luke, then she's done one hell of an incredible job. It definitely couldn't have been easy for her.

"For everything." She sighs, letting go of me, and instantly I feel the loss of her touch, wanting her arms wrapped back around me. She walks around the table and pulling her chair to the side, she sits to my right. "I was lost, Ani. _Everything_ was happening too fast, I was just... _scared_. Sad. Mad. Disappointed. Happy." She sighs again, louder this time. She blinks a few times, like she's trying to contain tears. "You wanted a family... so did I. But not when I - when _we_ \- were eighteen. I didn't know what else to do."

Reaching for her hand, she places her hand in mine. I squeeze it gently. As much as _I've_ dealt with, it really doesn't compare to what _she's_ had to deal with. "Didn't you _know_ that I would've helped you? If you just _told_ me, I _would've_ been there, Angel. We could've raised them together, like we _should_ haveDid she think I'd just skip out on her just because she was pregnant?! Did she think that lowly of me? Come on! She knew me better than that.

"I know, Ani. _That_ was the problem." Okay, _not_ what I was expecting to hear there. "It was _my_ decision on Prom night that led to me becoming pregnant, not yours, and you'd worked _so_ hard to get into Arizona State. You'd worked _so_ hard to impress the colleges with your skills as a football player. I was so _proud_ of you, and I... I _couldn't_ hold you back. I _loved_ you too much, and I _couldn't_ be the one to keep you from accomplishing your dreams. You deserved so much more than being stuck with me and two babies, having to give up your dreams before they even had a chance to become reality. I couldn't bear the thought of you settling for just me...and then growing to resent me for it later on. I felt I had to let you go."

 _If you love them, let them go..._ The words ring in my head, loud and clear.

So, Gray was definitely right on her motives. Now, that _is_ what I was expecting to hear. Three weeks ago, when I was talking to Gray, the night I found out about Luke, I had a feeling that's why she never said anything. She was looking out for _me,_ doing what she _thought_ was right to allow me to chase my dreams.

And, while I was doing _that_ , she was raising two little children that _I_ knocked her up with. _My_ children.

I reach into my blazer pocket and pull out the velvet box that I grabbed from the nightstand.

Without a word, I drop it down onto the table and slide it over to her. Her eyes widen in surprise, before flicking her startled gaze to mine, and hesitantly, she opens it.

I look down at my hands on the square wooden table. "I bought that a few months before you broke up with me." I tell her, hearing her gasp in surprise. "I was planning on proposing to you after we graduated. Uh, _that_ night actually. The night you... uh, _dumped_ me."

The heat is definitely blasting now, isn't it? I take off my blazer and hang it on the back of my seat. It's too damn hot in here now to be wearing it. Or, is that just me?

I don't even know which way is up right now, to be honest. My head is spinning from what we've already discussed...and I know there's still more we have to get through.

A warm hand covers mine, then squeezes.

"But, we were only _eighteen_." She protests, squeezing my hand again. Why would you want to get married so young?"

I can't help but snort. Doesn't she _know_ me by now? "Padmé-" I stop, as the door opens, and Kitster strolls in with a smile, then pauses, a look of horror on his face.

 _"Shit!"_ He exclaims, looking around deciding whether to stay or go. He has the two glasses of iced lemon water in his hands. "I'm interrupting, aren't I?"

"No," I lie. "I'm not proposing or anything. We're just reminiscing about the past, Kit. That's all."

He nods, releasing a deep breath. "Great, I was scared for a moment I ruined your proposal or something." He places the glasses down before us and pulls out a notepad. "Can I get you guys anything? Appetizers? Or, do you know what you want to order yet?"

"Same for me, as always." Kit writes it down on his notepad. "And, a grilled chicken Caesars salad for Padmé."

Padmé looks up at me in surprise, as if I'd forget. She always ordered a salad everywhere we went, especially when it was to a semi-fancy restaurant which we- _I_ usually couldn't afford, she'd _always_ order the grilled chicken Caesars salad.

How could I possibly forget?

There's nothing about her or our time together that I could possibly forget, not even after all this time. It's imprinted on my mind, burned into my brain.

"Sure thing. Coming right up," Kitster says, then leaves us.

Once the door closes, I pick up right where I left off. "Padmé, didn't you _know_ that you were _it_ for me? Don't get me wrong, I loved and still _do_ love football. And, I always will, but there is always something, or should I say _someone,_ that I _always_ loved more. That someone was _you._ "

Her eyes get misty from my confession. I could see her trying to contain the tears again. _Damn_ , I already cried, if she cries then _I_ will again.

I don't want that.

"I understand why you did what you did. I just wish you'd have left the choice up to _me."_ I do understand, but it still hurts though. I'm not going to lie about that. Do I regret the life I lived without her? No, not necessarily, but do I wish that I was with her and our twins instead those twelve years? Oh, hell yeah. "I think I should have had the right to decide, even if we both already knew what that decision would be."

She nods, a sob escapes her, then her whole body shakes as she begins to break down and cry. _Fuck_! This isn't what I _wanted_ to happen.

"It's alright," I try my best to reassure her. Her forehead is leaning over against the table, her hands somewhere out of my view. I stand up and move my chair closer to her, then wrap her up in my arms, pulling her close to my chest. Her head falls to the crook of my neck, and she wraps her arms around my waist. I feel her tears landing on my neck and rolling down my chest.

 _I will not cry,_ I say repeatedly in my head. She needs me to be strong for her, not to mention I already embarrassed myself by crying at Gray's house like a fool. No need for a repeat of _that_ here.

"It's alright, Angel, let it all out." If this is what she needs, then I'll gladly hold her in my arms and let her cry. She's a strong little woman, always has been. She would rather hold all of her feelings in than burden others with them.

But, she's _not_ a burden to me though, and I'd never think of her as such. We still have much to talk about before discussing the twins more, but for now, I'm content just being able to be here for her now. Holding her close like this. It's what I've been missing for the last twelve years, after all.

She needs someone to support her, and that someone will always be _me._

 _Always_.

Words can't even describe how good it feels to be able to do this for her. I didn't think I'd be able to feel her in my arms ever again. This may not be the way I wanted to feel her back in my arms, but at this point, I'll take whatever it is she's willing to give me.

 _Anything_ at all.

After an indeterminable amount of time, Kit comes back and places our plates down before us. He doesn't even utter a word at what he sees, he just nods to me and quietly leave us be.

Good man.

The food takes Padmé out of her state of distress, and she tries to clean herself up. My shirt is completely soaked at this point, but I really don't care. She needed to release all the tears she was holding in all these years, and this is just a shirt.

"I'm sorry," Padmé says again, this time though I think it has to do with the shirt since she's staring right at it.

The fabric sticks to my skin, showing off my sculpted body underneath. A body that I work _hard_ to keep in the best physical shape possible. "It's just a shirt, Padmé." I remind her with a small half-smile.

She shakes her head. "I'm not talking about the shirt- I mean, I'm not talking about _just_ the shirt." She keeps staring at my shirt- or is she checking out my pecs and six pack abs? I hope it's the latter, my body is definitely different than the one she remembers.

That's for sure.

But then, glancing at the fitted bodice of her dress, which accentuates her rather rounded bosom, her body isn't exactly the same one I remember either. Much to my masculine delight, I won't lie.

"I never meant to hurt you, Ani, and when I broke up with you... I didn't know I was pregnant yet." She didn't? If that's true, that definitely changes things. "I mean, like I said, everything was happening too fast. We only had sex that one time- or rather several times that one night, I guess I should say," I can't help but notice the lovely blush that sweeps across her cheeks at the mention of our one magical night together. And, it was magical. It's a night I've never forgotten, and has never been eclipsed in my mind, no matter how many other women I've slept with since then. None of those instances were memorable for me. She was, but I quickly refocus as she continues, "And, I don't regret that night, but then my body started to feel differently. I had suspicions that I was pregnant, but when we broke up, they were just that- _suspicions_."

This was our problem, or rather, _her_ problem. When I with her, there wasn't anything I ever held back from her. Well, that isn't entirely true. I did hold back telling her certain things, like my very strong feelings for her, but that was because I didn't want her to freak out or hear her tell me something I didn't want to hear. I knew she was mine. I just needed her to see that.

She never could though, and it's probably _my_ fault

"I should probably be the one apologizing." I can't even look at her right now. I knew the place she was in and tried to help, tried to get her to see that...just because we were graduating and heading for schools on opposite sides of the country didn't mean that things had to _end._ We could've made it work. No, we _would've_ made it work. I'm positive of that. "You were always telling me things couldn't last forever. That we were set for two totally different paths and that those paths didn't intersect. I wouldn't accept that for an answer though, Padmé. I loved you too much to just let you go. I knew from the time I was fourteen that you were destined to be my wife. We were supposed to be a family. I could always see it in my head, clear as day! I could always see our future together. I just wanted you in my life...I pushed you too hard to try and get you to see that...yeah, we may have been young, but that didn't mean we weren't each other's soulmates."

 _Fuck_! I'm doing this wrong, but I couldn't stop myself from blurting all of that out. She needed to hear it as much as I needed to say it.

I talked about telling each other the hard truth at the beginning of this dinner, least I can do is keep true to my word.

" _Ani,_ " she reaches for my hand, and I place my hand in hers, and we're holding hands again. I could get used to this, the feeling of her small silken soft hand in my much larger and calloused one "Don't apologize. It really _wasn't_ you." Isn't that what people say in all relationships when it's time to end things?

 _It isn't you, it's me._ Whenever you hear that, you definitely know it isn't true.

She must know what I'm thinking, or maybe she hears me snort under my breath. I'm not here to rehash our break up. That was twelve years ago. I remember her lame excuses.

"Padmé, please spare me." I'm not about to listen to them again. "I can handle the truth, Ok? it may hurt, but I can _handle_ it. We're done, we're _not_ together anymore. I don't want to hear the excuses you gave me then, I remember them all. Just tell me one thing- Did you really cheat on me?"

That's the _one_ thing I really need to know.

" _No_." She firmly replies and from her tone and the look on her face, I believe her and breathe a sigh of relief. " _Nobody_ could ever replace you, Ani...especially _not_ Palo."

My shoulders sag in relief. She doesn't know how _good_ it feels to hear her say that. I've been telling myself that forever now but hearing her confirm my beliefs? It makes me feel ten years younger, or is it twelve?

"Then why _him?"_ Seriously, I would've rather her pick another athlete or someone that didn't drive me as crazy as him. Maybe someone better looking or a better man? At least then, I could better understand. "Why would you choose to marry _him_ and not me? I loved you with my whole heart!"

She shakes her head, slowly. "Ani...I-I need to be totally honest with you. I didn't cheat on you with Palo, no...but I _did_ force myself to have sex with him once after we broke up." She pauses, and I can't stop the swell of jealous fury that rises in my chest at the very thought of that asshole touching my woman, my _Angel_ , intimately. She was mine, dammit! And, the fact that she had to force herself to endure it?! It's a wonder I don't explode right here, right now. I wasn't expecting her to tell me that. Still, her next words are more soothing, and I can't help but smirk internally at the revelation, as well as be shocked by it. "I mean, because It wasn't a real wedding- well, I mean it _was_ a real wedding, legally, but I didn't really love him. It was just a marriage of convenience to Palo. That's all it was, and I was so heartbroken after breaking up with you, I just...I can't explain it. I needed someone to say they were the father to my twins. I didn't know I was having twins yet, but I did know by then that I was pregnant. And, my parents were furious, and my dad already didn't like you. And, like I said, I couldn't bear to take your dreams of the NFL away from you. Palo was just...convenient."

As good as some of that was to hear, it still doesn't make me feel any better. I'm glad she was so heartbroken about breaking my heart but to marry _him._.. I just can't see it. _Why_ him? Anybody else would've made me just as furious as I was, but not as furious as _that_ guy makes me. I gotta know, and so I boldly ask for the truth. She sighs and sadly shrugs her shoulders.

"My parents _liked_ Palo, and he wouldn't care that the kids weren't his." Yeah, I remember. Her folks, her _father_ especially, liked him way better than me, and her father never hid that fact.

I remember eating dinner for the first time with the Naberrie clan, and her father kept bringing Palo up the whole meal with stories of when they were just children.

Was he _trying_ to make me jealous?

Was he _trying_ to provoke me?

In hindsight, I'm sure he was.

Either way, I didn't care. Who the hell was _he_ to be making judgments of _me_ when he didn't know a single thing about me other than I played JV football?

I cherished Padmé every single day we were together, I made her _happy_. Shouldn't _that_ matter more to him than the fact I was poor or played football? To him, it didn't. _He_ decided that I wasn't good enough for her, and he didn't even _fucking_ know me! I decide I need more answers.

"What did your father have against me anyway? What was so wrong with _me?_ Couldn't he see how much I loved you?"

More tears spring to her eyes, and she gives me a stricken look. "I never knew this, but my mom just told me recently that my dad's issues were more about his _own_ past than about you."

What the hell does _that_ mean? I raise my eyebrows in surprise, and I ask, "How so?"

She looks embarrassed, "Apparently, my father was a JV and then varsity soccer player in high school, and he... _Well,_ Mom says he took advantage of his athletic status and played the field with all the girls in school...even though he was dating my mother at the time."

My mouth falls open in shock. Her father _cheated_ on her mother?! She nods her head and continues on, "So, my mom said after he entered college and got his head on straight, realizing what he'd done to her, he began to hate all athletes, and he didn't want either of his own daughters to date an athlete...because of what _he'd_ done when he was one."

That bastard. How _dare_ he try to tar and feather _me_ with his own damn brush! The next time I see Ruwee I am _seriously_ going to let him have it. Man to man. I am a grown ass man now, and before Padme and I can really move forward in our relationship, I'm going to have to settle this little issue with her father, and now that I think of it, in no uncertain terms.

But, that'll be between me and him. No need to worry her about _that_ confrontation. And, it's coming. No doubts about that.

"Did you know your dad offered me a thousand dollars to break up with you?" Yeah, I didn't mean to say _that_ out loud. I've never told her that before though, and I think she should know. No amount of money could ever get me to break up with her.

Her hand goes limp in mine, and I look up at her beautiful face and see an expression I've only ever seen once, and that was when she beat the hell out of some girl that'd been bullying her. I've never been more proud of her than at _that_ moment; though, I was highly disappointed that she, yet again, kept the bullying from me.

"He did _what_?!" Her voice is as cold as I've ever heard it before. She's downright furious and for some reason...it's kinda turning me on. She always was a little tigress when she got riled up, and talk about _sexy as hell..._

"That first dinner I had at your house, when he brought me out to that little shack of his in the backyard, he interrogated me." The man is a lawyer, he showed his _true_ colors then. Maybe he's the reason why I hate them so much? Probably. "He wasn't convinced that I truly loved you. He was convinced that I was only seeing you because of your family's wealth. That's when he offered me a thousand dollars to break up with you and to never talk to you again. I was furious and refused...then he offered me five thousand. That's when I may have...um, told him where to _shove_ his money, and I left."

She always wondered _why_ I left that night like I did, but I was just _so_ fucking furious that I wanted to pound his head in. I didn't even talk to her for a week afterward, every time I saw her at school that conversation in the shack replayed itself in my head, and the anger came rushing back.

Anger and then shame...Shame for doing what he _wanted_ me to do. He _wanted_ me to prove I wasn't good enough for her, and me taking off as I did...I probably proved him right.

Then guilt trickled in, guilt for avoiding Padmé. It wasn't _her_ fault that her father was such a douche.

"Wait... _That's_ why you rushed in, grabbed your coat, and left without even saying goodbye?" There's that guilt again, even if it was fifteen years ago.

I nod. "Yeah, I was so furious that I had to leave before doing something I regretted. Then, whenever I saw you, that anger came flooding back. I didn't mean to avoid you but I... _didn't_ want to hurt you."

Physically, I would _never_ hurt her...Well, other than at Prom night when I popped her cherry and took her virginity. I know that hurt her, but other than that, never would I raise a finger to her. Not then and definitely not now, but with the state I was in at the time, I may have just broken up with her, so I didn't have to deal with her father. Then I thought, why should I lose Padmé? I couldn't lose her, I don't let people walk all over me. I wasn't for sale, so I held my head up high and showed him that I wouldn't cower or surrender to his demands just because he didn't like me.

The only opinion that mattered to me was Padmé's. It still is.

"You would _never_ hurt me, Ani." She says, squeezing my hand.

"Not physically, no." I agree, wholeheartedly.

She knows that as much as I do.

"I just didn't like the way your father treated me. He treated me like I was some scumbag off the street. Like I was too _lowly_ classed to be dating his daughter. I had to deal with my fury in the only way I knew how, and that was why I had to avoid you at all costs."

She squeezes my hand again, I squeeze back.

"Did you also know that... _Palo_ sent me an invitation to your wedding?" I suddenly reveal, watching her for her reaction. I'm sure she knows nothing about this. Her looks says it all, and proves me right.

Her hand goes limp again, and I rub my thumb along the back of her hand. It feels good getting the truth out, clearing the air between us.

It's liberating.

" _No_." She says through clenched teeth, and then almost snarls, "But you don't have to worry about _him_ anymore."

I can't help the grin that's probably splitting my face in two at hearing _those words._ I already noticed the absence of a wedding ring, but I didn't want to read too much into it. But, I gotta know what happened. "Why not? Are you divorced?"

"No. He's dead."

 _What?!_

 _Dead?!_

There goes my grin, I could never be happy about someone dying. Even if it is _that_ scumbag. "What the hell happened?"

She swallows hard, "He died in a car accident almost four years ago now. I'm technically a widow, I guess, but like I said, it was a marriage of convenience only. A sham, really. I just needed him to claim to be the father of my children, even if my mother and sister never believed it, especially when they first saw Luke's blue eyes just after he was born, the exact same shade as yours and how closely he resembled you even then," she pauses and looks at me pleadingly, like she's begging me to understand. "Ani, I _never_ slept with Palo again, not after that one time...I mean, I haven't...well, y'know, been with anyone in twelve years. He had his own room, and I had mine." She lets out a soft sigh, as a blush sweeps across her cheeks again, and I sit here totally flabbergasted at this news. You mean to tell me she's not had sex...in twelve years? Damn! I can't deny the thrill of elation that sweeps through me at this news. After all, I never stopped thinking of her as mine, and the fact that she's not been with anyone else in all that time...Well, it does something to me. It awakens the possessive man deep inside me. I regroup, despite the internal Tarzan I'm pulling, as she continues on, "I broke up with you, broke your heart. I kept seeing your face from just before I walked away from you, and I just... I just _couldn't_ admit that I screwed up. I couldn't see your face again, it broke more and more of me every time.

"Then Luke had _such_ an arm on him, even at three years old, he was throwing a football." She continues, taking a sip of her water. We finally begin to eat our food, which has almost gone cold, for me anyway. "You _know_ how much I hated watching you play, if only because of the potential for serious injuries...but I deprived you of being a father, and I deprived Luke of having you as his father. So, when he was six, I signed him up for Pop Warner, he had so good at it he was made quarterback almost immediately. _Everyone_ could see how talented he was, he was just like you.

"He grew to _love_ football with a passion, and the _49ers_ became his favorite team...You became his favorite player. He idolized you. I couldn't watch, I was _so_ happy you made it like we knew you would, but it was just so _hard_ to see you. Every time I saw your face on TV or on magazine covers or the newspaper, or the Internet, I always saw your face from that night.

"Eventually, I was able to watch the games with Luke. We'd always cheer for you and your team." She sighs and squeezes my hand for comfort, I continue rubbing my thumb over the back of her hand. "Palo was dead at this point. His death didn't affect me much. He was just a sponge. He told me he'd help me raise the twins and that he'd be there for me...but once he had a ring on my finger, it was more of a trophy to him than a promise, than a _commitment_. He was such a douche. He _never_ helped with the kids. Never. He didn't change diapers, give them bottles or baths. Nothing. I had to raise them all on my own basically."

Wish I could say that I was surprised, but I'm not. She was a single mother in all but name for as long as he was alive. She deserved better than that, a bitter part of me can't help but wonder why she didn't seek _me_ out sooner. I guess it was easier for her though to live with the lie, though, than have to admit to the truth.

The truth isn't always easy to deal with, not when you're the one at fault.

"I'm sorry," I whisper under my breath, and I seriously mean it. "I'm _not_ going to lash out on you or get angry at things we can't change but... _why_ did you decide that _now_ was the time to come clean? You had to have known I'd be there, and that I'd recognize you."

"I did, and I'm _relieved_ you did." She admits, tracing her thumb along the back of my hand. Our other hands are on our forks shoveling salad, chicken, and steak into our mouths as we continue our talk.

This talk has _definitely_ given me an appetite.

"My father actually got Luke signed up for the mini-camp. He donates regularly to the _49ers foundation,_ maybe out of guilt? I'm not sure, and when he heard Luke mention the mini-camp, he got him enrolled for it for his birthday present." Her _father_ did that? I wonder why he did it. Was it to be a nice grandfather or was it another shot at _me_ thinking I'd be jealous of Padmé and _Palo's_ son? If that was the reason, jokes on him considering Luke's _my_ son. I doubt it's guilt though, as Padmé suggested. "I couldn't tell Luke he couldn't come. I kept having nightmares of the meet and greet, but I knew I couldn't keep lying. It was wearing on me, I _wanted_ the truth to come out. And, I'm glad you know."

Me too, just knowing about Luke for the last three weeks changed my life so profoundly... now knowing about _Leia_ , too. When I first found out I was a father, I was definitely upset, but I've had time to deal with everything.

I've had time to prepare myself for _this_.

I may have been blindsided by a linebacker tonight with the news of Leia, but it's a _good_ blindside. Not a bad one. It just means that instead of missing _one_ of my children growing up, I missed both.

"Me too, I'm glad you finally told me." It may be eleven years later than she _should've_ told me, but they're still young. They still have long lives ahead of them, and I plan on being there for them as much as I can. "I guess we should talk about our plans, now. I've missed out on _so_ much, I don't want to miss anymore."

"You won't," she assures me. "I just don't know _how_ to tell them. Luke's already not talking to me, and that's just because I didn't tell him that I knew you back in high school. I obviously wasn't going to tell him we were much _more_ than just friends."

I'm glad she added in that last part, because we were _definitely_ much more than just friends or mere acquaintances. Our twins wouldn't exist otherwise.

"It definitely won't be easy telling him," I agree. Telling him and now _Leia_ will definitely be a delicate matter. If Luke is as pissed as he is _now_ at her just for not telling him that we knew each other back in high school, then he may very well be furious, no _livid_ that she kept this from him.

That she kept _me_ from _him_.

And, like I reckoned before, I'll probably have to intervene at that point.

"But, we can't _continue_ the lie, we'll just ease him into it." It's easier said than done, of course. Everything is. "You're just going to have to invite me over for dinner one night at your house, just the four of us. Have him get used to seeing me around more, have him get comfortable with being around me, and then we can break the news to him. He may be upset, disappointed even, but he's eleven and has to deal with it in his own way. He will get over it though, I'll promise you that. We'll help him. We're his parents."

That's a promise I'm willing to keep. Any promise to her is a promise that I'd keep though.

"We'll just need to take this one step at a time, Padmé. That's the only way." It doesn't really matter _how_ we tell him anyway, he's probably going to be thrilled to know I'm his father, we _did_ hit it off today after all. He'd probably be more than happy to have somebody to practice with and teach him some new moves and to improve on his current ones.

Luke though is easy for me. We share a common passion, a common true love for the sport. He's also a _lot_ like me, Leia is the one that worries me.

If only because I don't know her, she's an unknown variable.

"How do you think Leia would handle it?" Padmé's phone is still laid down before me. The screen locked but a quick press of the home button brings the image back up. She should _really_ put a passcode on her phone. I'm not going to complain though. Not when my eyes are on my two beautiful children.

Padmé releases my hand and takes another sip of her water. My hand feels cold now without her hand holding it. "I don't know. She and Palo _never_ got along. Same with Palo and Luke. Palo treated his love of football with disdain. Luke always wanted a real father though, he always needed _you_." She looks up at me, her chocolate brown eyes tearing my heart up with the emotion I see in them. "Leia...Well, she's a lot like me. But, she does like sports. Or, one sport rather. She loves to play soccer. She's like a little Mia Hamm out there, running around on the soccer field, and every now and again, Luke will play a game with her or practice with her, but she's...content. For the most part. She likes a lot of the same things I do. She loves her Ipad. She needs you but doesn't know she needs you, if you know what I mean, because she probably thinks most father's are like Palo, and she always thought he was a jerk."

Talk about taking a cheap shot.

That definitely hurts, but I see where she's coming from. I never had a father, my mother played both roles in my life.

Just like I'm finally realizing Padmé did, too.

And, I'm jazzed to hear my baby girl has an affinity for sports, too, likely inherited from me. I played soccer some as a kid. I can definitely use this to my advantage in building my relationship with her.

My love for Padme also soars. It couldn't have been easy for her all these years, yet she raised them both on her own.

"Then, I'll just have to show her what _real_ father's do, same for Luke." I've been around Gray long enough to know what real father's do (what damn _good_ father's do) and Ben's been a role model to me for years, as well. He's a father, too, and he's always encouraged me, and like Gray, was always there to help me when I needed it. "We just need to time it right, but I start training camp on the twenty-seventh. I'd like to tell them before then. I want to be able to bring you all to my games- my home games, anyway and bring Luke to a _real_ NFL practice. I want to share my life with all of you and have you share your lives with me."

Maybe then, she wouldn't be able to help but fall back in love with me. There's obviously not another man in her life, which I am _more_ than thrilled to know.

"I'd like that," she smiles shyly, bringing a smile back to my own lips. I've had enough of the crying and deep emotional talk. I'm glad that it's out of the way. We may not have accomplished _everything_ so far, but for our first talk, I think we made tremendous headway. "And, I know Luke and Leia would, too."

"Good, I'm glad." We finish up our meal, and Kitster comes back in. He has better timing this time. "Hey, old friend."

"Anakin," Kit says, like this is the first time we've seen each other today. "How'd you guys like the meal?"

"It was perfect, Kit," Padmé answers, smiling across the table at me. I can't help but return it.

Yes, it was, I don't even know _why_ I was nervous. We may have gotten older, but underneath it all, we're the same Padmé and Anakin we always were. I just need _her_ to see that and to want to try for a relationship with me again.

It'd make me insanely happy to be able to call her mine again. Over the moon, _Cloud Nine_ kinda happy.

"Great, would you guys like anything else?" Kit asks.

I shake my head, I've had more than I bargained for tonight. _Way_ more, but in a good way.

"We're good, thanks, Kit." Padmé answers for us.

"Sounds good, thanks for coming." He smiles at us and places the bill down on the table then clears away our plates and leaves us alone.

I grab the bill and slide it out of the reach of Padmé. Back when we were dating, she'd _always_ try to pay. Sometimes she'd get offended when I wouldn't allow her to, but I'm a gentleman, and _I_ asked _her_ out tonight.

It's on me.

"Would you mind if I texted myself this picture?" She shakes her head, telling me she doesn't mind, and I go to her contacts, add my info, save it, and text it to my phone. This is a picture I _have_ to have. They're beautiful, and seeing their faces glowing with their big smiles... it means _more_ than I can say.

I only wish I was there. There's always their next birthday though. Which, by the way, I need to know _when_ that is. "When's their birthday anyway?"

She smiles, "February fourth. They were born a few weeks early actually."

I nod my head, assimilating this info. February fourth, eh? Hmm...That's the same date as the Super Bowl at the end of this season. Suddenly, the implications of _that_ seem...daunting, in a way. I gotta think about this some more.

"I should get going," Padmé says on a sigh, looking up at the clock. Where'd the time go? It's almost ten! "My mom is watching the twins for me."

"Okay, I'll walk you out." We stand up, I grab my blazer and put it back on, and I hand her back her phone and grab the bill. She stops. I follow her eyes to the black velvet ring box. "It's yours, Padmé. Keep it, throw it out, sell it. It's up to you, but I _can't_ keep it. It _always_ belonged to you."

Without giving her a chance to give it back or say anything else, I walk to the door and hold it open for her. I watch as she gingerly picks up the ring box and places it carefully in her clutch purse along with her phone. If she wouldn't get mad at me, I'd probably throw my fist in the air at the elation I feel at her keeping it. I'm not lying when I say it belongs to her, it does, and if we _do_ go back to dating, which I hope to _God_ we do, and do _finally_ reach the point where marriage is possible, I'll buy her a nicer and far better ring.

That half carat diamond ring was all I could afford back then, it took a long time and a lot of odd jobs to get the money for it.

She was always worth it though.

She passes by me at the door, her perfume wafting out to wrap its seductive scented tendrils around me once more, and we make our way out to the front where I pay the bill, leave a nice tip, and then we walk outside to the parking lot in silence. More than a few people recognized me in there, I'm sure. I saw it on their faces, but none of them tried to stop me.

Thank God.

"I had a good time tonight." I tell Padmé as we walk to her dented up minivan. "I'm not gonna lie. I was totally freaking out in my car until I saw you. I felt like I was back in high school trying to get up the nerve to ask you out or like I was on our first date... it was embarrassing."

Padmé laughs at the memories. They may not have been very funny _then,_ but looking back to when we were just teens, it is pretty comical _now._

"I was nervous, too. Scared really." She admits, not really surprising me. I'm just glad we were able to get past our emotions. "I was at my sister's house today, and I told Sola everything, I never told her before. It felt _good_ finally getting everything off of my chest, and it felt good finally telling _you_ everything, too."

It does feel good, now that I know _I_ didn't screw things up between us. That's always been a fear of mine. "Now, we can look forward, instead of looking back." I grab her hand and hold it in mine, she locks her fingers around mine. It feels so damn good. "When do you want to meet again? We'll have to talk about our plans for the twins."

She seems to ponder this for a minute before answering, as we stand at the back of her minivan. "I'll see you when I drop Luke off. I'll bring Leia with me. She's going to a soccer camp for the week, so I'll drop Luke off first, and then you can meet her. Then maybe you can come to our house for dinner? Sometime this week?"

Holy hell! I didn't think she'd _actually_ invite me, especially not so soon. But, I'll be damned if I turn down her offer. No way in hell would I do that.

"I'm available every day after six this week, and I'm free all weekend. Just let me know. And make sure to ask me in front of the twins. They obviously don't know we're together tonight."

"Right. I'll do that. Thanks for tonight."

I bring her hand up to my lips and kiss it softly, keeping any heat out of it, difficult as that is for me to do. I'm sure she remembers what my lips feel like on her skin. I certainly do. "Anytime, Angel."

She blushes and smiles at me as I grin at her, and she turns around and gets in her van, as I hold the door for her. I shut her door for her, and then I walk over to my car and wait for her to pull out first before I follow behind. I was going to mention the state of her minivan, but that can always wait until we meet again. No way am I going to allow _my_ family to continue driving round in a hunk of junk like that. Nope, I'll need to start looking for a new vehicle for them. One with plenty of extra room for all that football and soccer gear she has to haul around...and one that is tough enough to handle her driving. Though, I can only hope her highway skills have improved dramatically since high school. They must have. She and the kids are still alive, after all.

I can't help but smirk at that.

Tonight was perfect. I didn't want to blow it all by _criticizing_ her ride. I'm sure she has it for a reason, but I can't help her until the twins know the truth. Only _then_ can I buy them gifts and not have them wonder why I'm buying them a new car or giving them my _Range Rover._

I'm not the most covert person, but I know how to sneak around. Padmé and I did it plenty of times in our youth when we snuck out in the middle of the night to go grab a midnight ice cream or some burgers and fries at the local all-night diner.

Those were the best nights of my life, by far.

If only because of who I spent them with.

I glance down at my phone.

It may be a little late now, but I'm sure Gray's still up. He's probably waiting for me to to call him anyway. It's what he'd expect me to do.

I think I'm actually I'm surprising myself by how much I'm _not_ freaking out. The news of Luke being my son was tough to deal with, but that's because I had _no_ idea that I had fathered _any_ children. Finding out one day out of the blue that I'm a father, it was definitely a shock to my system but one that I was happy for.

One that I admit I _desperately_ needed in my life, and with the woman who I always wanted a family with. She's the _only_ woman I wanted a family with. She's the only woman I ever imagined myself with, period.

When she slid the phone over to me, I didn't even notice Leia at first. I saw Luke and figured she was just showing me a picture of him, then I saw the cake and then Leia.

It was easy to see the resemblance between her and Padmé immediately, but my brain was refusing to believe my life could possibly get that _much_ better. But, it did. Right then and there.

 _My_ baby girl.

I've always wanted a daughter, a little girl that'll take right after my Angel. I'm sure I told Padmé that before, and I've always wanted a son, too. A little boy who I can play football with, one that'll take right after me.

Being the only child and in a single parent home, I've always felt envious of those big families. I always wanted a sibling I could play football with. It would've made life a lot less lonely.

It's what made me always want to have a family, a _big_ family of my own. That's why I'm glad Luke has Leia and that Leia has Luke. They can always keep each other busy and entertained.

They may be double the work load, but that's something I could use in my boring and lonely life. Before all of this, only the Gray's really kept me busy.

And, there's no question I want to have _more_ kids with her. And, if things continue as they did tonight, I think that might just be in the playbook. I grin wolfishly at the thought. I missed out on her first pregnancy, but I _won't_ miss a thing on her next one.

Speaking of Gray...

I pull out my cell phone as I sit here at a red light and call him.

 _"Anakin!_ " He says, answering the phone on the second ring. I _knew_ he'd be waiting for my call. _"How'd dinner go?"_

"You were right," I tell him, smiling. "It all worked itself out, I don't even know _why_ I was worrying. I just had to remember that it's Padmé that I was meeting, not some stranger, and when I laid eyes on her...I finally calmed down and the dinner went great. Better than I ever expected it would."

I can tell he's smiling, too, when he replies, " _See? You should just accept that I'm always right."_ It's unfortunately true, he _usually_ is right. I'm not sure about _always_ , but more times than not, he is. _"What are you doing now?"_

The light turns green, and I continue driving home, I tell him so.

 _"Why don't you stop by?"_ He suggests, that is what I _wanted_ to do, but I didn't want to ask because of the time. It is getting late after all.

"You sure? I don't want to intrude upon your family time, y'know, with training camp starting up in two weeks and all." _Damn_ , is it that soon already? It starts on the twenty-seventh, and today's the tenth. Fuck, I guess it is. It seems too soon given everything that I've just learned in the last three weeks...especially tonight.

Gray sighs loudly in my ear, like I'm stupid for asking such a question. _"Amanda flew to Boston this morning. She's visiting her twin sister for a few days. It's just Junior and myself here, and Junior is here sleeping on my arm. Come on over. I'm sure you need to talk."_

I smile just picturing it. Little Gray is a great kid, I love him like I love my own children. That's odd just thinking about. I've only spent _one_ day with Luke, yet I feel like I've known him forever, and I've only ever seen Leia in a picture tonight, and I love her already. Despite the fact that I haven't even met her yet.

The love I feel for them though is a love like no other. They're _my_ kids! _My_ children! I never felt an emotion as strong as the love I feel for them, just like I feel for Little Gray...only it's stronger for my own kids.

It's almost overwhelming in its intensity.

"Yeah...I could use a drink, actually. I found out a _lot_ of stuff tonight, and I really need to maybe hash some things out. So, count me in, I'll be there in ten, fifteen minutes?"

 _"See you then."_

We hang up, and I take a right at the next light and start driving toward Gray's. I need to share the news about...well, _everything,_ and like always, Gray is the person I share everything with.

But, I'm hoping that soon enough, I'll have _my_ Padmé back, and then _we_ can share our lives like we're supposed to.

Like we were _always_ destined to.

Smiling, practically _giddy_ at the thought, I can't stop the delighted smile on my face.

I suddenly gun the engine. I can't _wait_ to give Gray the earful I know he's expecting.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

I know this was the one really wrong chapter, but I hope you're happy with it. I wrote all weekend and I was definitely surprised by how much I wrote. My beta read the story over for me and she helped me flesh it out more and I don't think this chapter could've turned out any better than it did.

I'm sure you're probably surprised by how Anakin reacted to the news of Leia but finding out about Leia compared to finding out about Luke were totally different. Luke's existence came to him out of nowhere, the last thing he was expecting that day was to be talking to his son and seeing a ghost from his past. Well, he's had three weeks to deal with this and prepare for mini-camp with his son, he may have been blindsided again by finding out he has another child, a daughter but that's exactly what he always wanted and with the love of his life. It may take time to wrap his head around but he's always a family of his own and now he has one.

I don't normally do songs for my chapters or stories but I think _Perfect_ by Ed Sheeran would fit this chapter to a tee.

I'm not sure when Chapter Eight will be up but it'll be in Anakin's POV and will pick up where this chapter left off with him going to Gray's and then will go right into day two of mini-camp. I'm not going to do a chapter for every day, this will probably be it for that.

Please follow, favorite and review! Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Second Chances: Chapter Eight**

* * *

 ** _Anakin Skywalker_**

I'm _still_ smiling like an idiot ten minutes later when I arrive at Gray's house and pull up to his gate. The traffic was really light getting here this late at night, but then, I may have been _too_ pumped up to really pay any attention to anything else other than the news I got tonight.

The whopping _huge_ ass news.

 _Twins_.

Wow.

I shake my head in amazement.

The dinner really couldn't have gone _any_ better. We made a helluva lot more progress in one simple conversation than I _ever_ thought we would. As much as she's still _my_ Padmé- _my_ Angel, she's also changed from what I remember.

Maybe changed isn't exactly the right word- nope, that's _not_ the word I'm looking for.

 _Matured_ is more like it. I guess raising two children- _twins_ no less, on your own will do that to you.

And I'm _really_ proud of her for everything she's managed to accomplish with our kids. Seriously. I'm not gonna say I'm _totally_ over the decisions she's made in regards to me and _our_ family, but I want us to move forward beyond this - together, as a _real_ family, and tonight was definitely our first step toward that. A monumental step, actually.

And, it was definitely a step in the right direction.

She and I also appear to be in total agreement, completely in sync, on this too. Good. That's what _we_ \- and what our _kids_ \- need.

Unfortunately, in order for _us_ to be able to move on as adults, as _parents,_ we had to take two steps back first and rehash the past. There were certain answers that I _needed_ to know, and now that I got them, I'm able to happily say that I can pretty much let the past be just that- the _past_. It does have a bearing on our immediate future, sure, to a degree, but now that the puzzle pieces are all snapped in place and I can see the full picture, I can let it all go.

We're _not_ the same people we were then. We've both changed. We've both _matured_ into the responsible adults we are today.

The Padmé that I met tonight may have had some remnants of the Padmé I remember, true, but she's also matured in way many more respects.

When she dumped me, oh so long ago, she was a scared young girl who was afraid of commitment, of _responsibility,_ of the _'what ifs'_ of our future.

That's obviously not the case anymore. Motherhood suits her.

And, she's damn good at it, just like I always knew she would be.

I'm just hoping that fatherhood suits _me,_ and that I'm half as good a father as Padmé is a mother. I mean, I think I would be considering this is _all_ I've been wanting now since I can remember, but it's a lot more daunting, now that I know of the twins.

Luke was one thing. He's a young preteen boy who looked up to me, who _idolized_ me. Teaching him to be a great football player like myself is one thing. But, could I really step up and be the _father_ the boy deserves?

That he _needs_?

I truly haven't even given it much thought, to be honest.

I was too busy just wrapping my head around the whole thing and deciding on how _best_ to approach Padmé about the obvious.

Then, I find out about Leia...She reminds me _so_ much of her beautiful mother, and Padmé said they are a lot alike, but my daughter's a complete mystery to me.

A complete _stranger_.

I have no idea _what_ we have in common. Padmé said she plays soccer, so I could definitely play some soccer with her and maybe teach her some moves... _if I happen to remember any from my own childhood,_ I smirk to myself.

But, simply playing soccer with her _isn't_ enough. And, from what Padmé told me about how Leia saw... _Palo_ , I'm going to have my work cut out for proving myself more to her than to Luke, I'm afraid.

I'm _not_ Palo, never was and never will be, and I _need_ her to _know_ that.

I _am_ interested in being there for the both of them, though, and I _do_ want to take an intense interest in their lives. I'm just not sure if I'll be any good at it...or if I'll even be _wanted_. Well, I know Luke will want me in _his_ life, sure...but again, it's _Leia_ and her wants and needs that has me the most concerned.

I can relate to Luke, as a guy, man to man...well, man to _boy_ at this point. I understand what it's like to be a boy, then a preteen male, then a teenager, then a young adult male, and finally a grown ass man one day. I can help him, _guide_ him, encourage him through all the complex - yet completely normal - changes he'll be going through in the coming years. I can teach him all those father-son things that are important in such a relationship, like how to shave and how to drive a car, for example. I can help him with homework, his football skills, and even girl advice when the time comes.

But, being a father to a _daughter_ is a completely different ballgame altogether. I have _no clue_ how to relate to a female's intricate emotional, physical, or mental needs. I mean...besides intimidating future boyfriends into behaving themselves properly with _my_ baby girl (which I _will do,_ of course), what kinds of activities does a father share with a daughter? I don't have _any_ experience or examples to fall back on for this - apart from Ruwee, and _that_ certainly isn't an example _I_ would ever follow, dammit! I growl to myself at the thought of Padmé's father, but then sigh and let it go. Now isn't the time to think about _that_ coming discussion.

I shake my head to try and clear it and refocus.

It's not like me to have these doubts about myself. I've also never been under so much pressure! Where are the linebackers? I'd rather be dealing with trying to avoid or completely outrun three of them than to face the possibility that I'm just _not_ cut out for this family stuff.

That I'm not cut out to be the father they need me to be.

Being 'Uncle Ani' to Little Gray is one thing, being a father is _totally_ different.

I'll just have to bring it up with Gray. I'm sure he'll be able to give me some sound advice. He's one of the best fathers I know, I can definitely learn a lot from him.

Pressing the button on the remote, the gates open, and I pull into the driveway and park my car behind his. I shut my car off, pocket my keys and hop on out. I'm a big guy, and my car is a _little_ small, I hate to admit. Cramped, is more like it and sometimes it takes me a minute to stretch out my long limbs, and that's what I do before walking up the steps and going into Gray's house.

It's quiet in here, maybe a little _too_ quiet. I'm not usually here this late though. At least, I'm not usually _coming_ here this late. He said that Junior was sleeping on his arm. That probably means that they're either in the living room or in the movie room.

I pop my head into the living room. Nope. Not here. It's empty, but as I look around it, I suddenly see it in a whole new light. I've never really been in here before, or rather, not long enough to really take a look around. We're usually downstairs in the man cave or out back by the pool.

But, as I take a good look around, I see what it's like to have a _home_.

My home was only ever where my mom was, and after she... _died_ , I've just been going place to place. Dorm room to dorm room at college. Then, after I got drafted into the NFL, hotel to hotel, not really wanting to tie myself down. Not putting down any real _roots._ Let's face it...We live in hotels on the road. So much so, it's become second nature to me. That's why I live where I do...in the penthouse suite of one of San Fran's most exclusive hotels.

To me, it's always been just a place to sleep, just a place to shower and change and store my few meager belongings.

That was all I needed. I didn't _need_ a real home. A home implies family, and I didn't have one... _until now._

I ponder this more deeply as I continue to glance around the living room.

Gray's house isn't just a _house_ , it's his _home_. He has his family, and no matter where I look, that's all I see.

Gray's big self smiling with Amanda back when we were in college, before they were married.

Gray's big self on the day he proposed marriage. I remember that day, like it was yesterday. I was the one holding the camera, recording the moment. Then I snapped some shots after she said, _yes._ That picture hangs proudly up on the wall, basking the room in the glow of their happiness.

As it should, I was happy for him- for _them_ , that day. Even if I _was_ jealous of my best friend who never wanted to get married in the first place. Getting with Amanda what _I_ so desperately wanted with Padmé.

 _Don't go there_ , my conscious whispers.

Right. _Not_ going there.

The other pictures hanging up are of their wedding day, and you can clearly see the baby bump. Gray's on his knees, his big hands on her growing round belly with his lips firmly pressed over her white wedding dress where it covers their baby boy.

Then there are the framed ultrasound pictures, and Little Gray when he was born, all the way up to this past Fourth of July.

I'm in quite a few of them, actually, but I don't pay any attention to myself. I'm just suddenly remembering what it's like to have a _home._ To be surrounded by people who love you, even if it's only your mother. She was always like this, proudly hanging pictures of me all over the house. As a growing boy, I thought it was embarrassing.

But, now...now, it's _bittersweet_.

I always knew how much she loved me and how much I meant to her. She told me every day of my life. There was never a day when I felt unloved. She loved me enough for two parents.

Hell, she loved me enough for a whole family.

I was lucky to have such a wonderful mother. She meant the world to me, still does. I still wear the locket she gave me on her death bed, only a week before she passed away. _Remember the good times,_ she told me, her fragile hands wrapped around mine as she handed it to me. I had to fight back the tears. I couldn't cry, as much as I wanted too.

She needed me to be strong for her. She needed to know that I could continue on living without her.

But I couldn't, not for a _long_ time. It was only because of Gray that I was able to bounce back, which makes her final words to _him_ that much more poignant. My mother loved him, too, and even called him _son._

Gray also called her, _Mom._

Just like me.

He was there with me, by her bedside, as I held her in my arms when she took her last breath. Her last words to Gray were, _Take care of him for me._ He'd quietly assured her, _I will, Mom. Don't worry,_ and Mom had smiled at him and patted his hand, nodding her head before turning to gaze at me one final time.

And, Gray stood by that promise all these years.

He's my brother in _every_ way that matters. Always will be. If I didn't have him in my life, then I doubt I'd be in as good a place as I've been in since I lost her.

"Hey, didn't hear you come in." Gray says quietly into the silence of the large room, holding a sleeping Junior in his big arms.

Junior surprises me by opening his eyes just slightly and giving me a little wave. " _Hey_ , Uncle Ani." His voice is barely above a whisper, he really sounds drunk with how tired he clearly is with his eyes fluttering back shut. I smile softly and reach out and ruffle his hair gently.

"Hey, buddy."

Gray grins. "Let me run him upstairs real quick. I'll be right back." Just as quickly as he appeared, he disappears up the carpeted steps to put his son to bed.

I sigh, shaking my head. I'm being a real head case right now. Seeing all of the pictures hanging up on the walls just reminds me of my own childhood. It also makes me wonder if Padmé's house looks anything like this.

Does she have pictures of herself and the twins hanging up like Gray has of himself, Amanda, and Junior? I'm sure she does. She'd always had pictures hanging up on her walls back in high school. I was in quite a few of them. Most of them, actually.

Just like I'm in quite a few of these here, but there's no point in wondering. She's supposed to invite me for dinner at her house this week, just her, myself, and the twins. Unbeknownst to them, it'll be our very first meal together as a family.

No pressure, right?

"Hey," Gray says rejoining me. "Let's go downstairs."

I follow him out of the living room, down the corridor and then down the stairs into the man cave. He walks behind the wet bar and grabs himself a beer, holding one up for me with a questioning look on his face.

"Sure, I'll have one." He nods and pops off the cap, then we go and sit down on a couple of couches that face each other with a glass coffee table in between. He sits on one couch, I sit on the other.

He hands me my beer, I thank him, and we clink our bottles together before taking a sip. _"So_ ," he says, raising his eyebrows, giving me a pointed look.

"So," I repeat, knowing he wants me to spill it and tell him everything, and that's all I want to do. But, I pull a play out of Padmé's handbook, reach into my pocket, unlock my phone and pull up the picture of Leia and Luke.

Then I hand it to him. He takes it, drinks another sip of his beer as he looks at my screen...then spits out his beer all over the table, coughing and gasping in shock. It's kinda comical really..,Or, it _would_ be at least, if he didn't spew it all over me, too, but I'm sure I would've reacted the same way if I'd had the water in my mouth when she first showed me the same picture.

" _Holy fucking_ _shit_." He says in stunned disbelief. He's one smart guy. Already putting the pieces together just like that when it took me a few minutes to cobble the truth together. Granted, I saw the resemblance immediately, too, but this is my _daughter_ we're talking about here.

My daughter I didn't know existed. Least now I do.

Thank God.

"Yep. That's Leia- Luke's twin sister. _My_ baby girl." I can't help smiling saying that out loud.

Gray's eyes widen, his jaw going slack, and he sits up and puts the beer down on the table then rests his huge forearms on his massive thighs. " _Fuck,_ and you're _not_ freaking out?!"

For once, nope. I shake my head. "Don't get me wrong. With Luke, I was, because I had _no_ freaking idea and couldn't wrap my thick skull around it. But, I already got used to the idea of being a father. Leia? She may have come as a surprise - no a total shock out of left field, for sure, but she's a _welcome_ one at that. You know I always wanted a little girl."

Gray nods his big head slowly, watching me closely. "So, are congratulations in order?"

"Hell, yeah!" I can't help laughing, a huge ass grin splitting my face. Maybe I'm drunk over two sips of beer already or just drunk with the knowledge of how this could possibly be my life.

Can it really get any better?

Sure, it can. I can finally have my woman back _plus_ our kids. That's all I've ever wanted, after all. Padmé and our family.

And, I'm one giant step closer to having that now.

But, I'm used to the other shoe always falling. Something bad happening that'll take away my happiness, when it comes to something - or _someone_ \- my heart loves, but I'm _not_ going to let anything happen to the three people I love most. Never again. I didn't even think my heart could possibly be repaired after all I've been through, but the twins managed the impossible just by existing.

"Wow," Gray says, whistling and standing to his feet. He hands me back my phone and pulls me up and into a big bone crushing hug. For once, I'm not complaining, instead I squeeze him back just as hard. "You're gonna make an _awesome_ father, Anakin. Luke and Leia will love you. Well, Leia will love you, seeing as how Luke already does."

And, _that's_ what I wanted to talk to him about.

"Yeah..." I say, "About _that._.."

Gray pulls back and looks over at me, pondering me, before he reaches over, grabs his beer and plops back down on the couch and props his feet on the edge of the coffee table. Suddenly, I'm feeling hot again, and I discard my jacket, throwing it on the arm of the sofa next to me. I grab my own beer again and sit back down, but lean forward, twirling the bottle a bit nervously in the palms of my hands. I can feel the frown on my face. _Why_ is this so fucking hard?

"What's the matter?"

I flick my gaze up at Gray and sigh, "I just...I guess I'm just nervous that I won't _connect_ with Leia, the way I know I have with Luke. She's a girl. What the _hell_ do I know about girls? I mean, yeah...I know how to be a _son_ and a _lover_ , but actually _relating_ to them, one-on-one when they're young...That's a whole different story, Gray! What if she doesn't like me at all? I mean, Padmé told me Leia _never_ like Palo and thought he was a jerk..."

Gray snorts, a look of disdain on his face, "Didn't we all?"

I sigh, but then look at him solemnly, "Palo's dead."

Gray pauses in the act of bringing his beer back to his lips, and his jaw falls open again, as he stares at me in stunned disbelief. His reaction's the same as mine. "What the hell happened?"

I shrug, "Padmé said he was killed in a car accident almost four years ago..." I pause. Here's another puzzle piece Gray needs to know, too. "She explained to me exactly what happened twelve years ago. All of it." I lean back and take another deep swig of my own beer.

 _"And?_ What happened? What'd she say?"

I shrug. "She got pregnant Prom night, as we both know... _now_ , and it was just as you suspected...She broke up with me to keep from holding _me_ back. She said she didn't know for sure she was pregnant when she dumped me, but that she had a suspicion she was, and she said she couldn't bear the thought of me sacrificing _my_ future to be stuck at eighteen with just her and the twins and possibly end up resenting her for it later. She said she loved me too much to see me give that NFL dream up, given how hard I'd worked for it...So, she said she felt she had to let me go to pursue my dreams."

Gray's nodding his head slowly, assimilating this. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Certainly sounds like her. She loved you enough to let you go."

Suddenly, his gaze turns sharp, "And the cheating? What'd she say about that? Anything?"

I genuinely smile now, shaking my head, pleased beyond measure to report, "No. She didn't cheat on me."

He nods approvingly. "Good. That's a relief, I'm sure."

I sigh, "Yeah, it is...but she _did_ tell me she _forced_ herself to have sex with Palo one time after she broke up with me." I can't help the swift rise of anger again in my chest at the thought of _him_ touching her, and I look over at Gray's face when I suddenly hear him gag. He has this look of utter horror on his face.

"Oh God, Anakin! You're kidding? She let that... _thing_ touch her?"

"Yeah. I know. Pissed me off to find _that_ out, but she also said that they never slept together again after that. She said it was a marriage of convenience only, and that they slept in separate rooms up until he died."

He looks surprised now, "Wait...Are you trying to tell _me_ that she was in a loveless marriage all these years and that she's not...not... _y'know_...in all that time?"

I nod my head slowly before taking another sip of beer.

Gray lets out a low whistle, "Wow."

"Yeah. I also found out why her father always hated me so much."

"Oh, really?" He looks surprised again before taking another sip of beer.

"Yeah, Padmé never knew this, but her mother told her recently that her father was a soccer player in high school and used his athletic status to play the field with all the girls, even though he was dating Jobal at the time. When he got into college, he realized what a huge ass mistake he'd made doing that, and he apparently decided that _all_ athletes are the same, and so, he never approved of or _liked_ me because of that..." I shrug.

"Even though it was _obvious_ to everyone you adored Padmé and practically worshiped the ground she walked on and would _never_ have done that to her." I can't help smiling at the anger that registers both in his voice and on his face in my defense.

"Exactly."

"And, what are you going to do about _that?"_ He arches his eyebrows and gives me a pointed look. I smirk.

"Oh, don't worry. Next time I see Ruwee, he and I are going to have a little... _chat._ Man to man...in that same little shack of his just like before...Only _this_ time, he's going to get an earful from _me..._ In no uncertain terms, and he's going to find out just what I think of his _assumptions_ about me and just how pissed off I am that his behavior cost _me_ twelve lost years with _my_ family."

Gray grins widely, "Damn straight, Man! Give it to him with both barrels, I say." He leans forward across the coffee table, and we clink beer bottles again in a salute.

Leaning back again, Gray purses his lips, staring at his bottle, " _Sooo_ , about Leia..."

I suddenly tense. This is what I came here for. Advice on Leia. He's always been my sounding board, but I really hope, despite his own lack of a daughter, he can help me out with this. I don't wanna screw this thing up with my daughter.

"Yeah?"

"I think the _best_ thing you can do is gradually ease into a relationship with her."

"Well, Padmé says she loves to play soccer. I figured, if nothing else, I can use my own soccer experience as a kid to begin building a relationship with her."

He's nodding his head. "Yeah, that's smart. I'd do that, but I also wouldn't push her too hard, too fast for more than she's willing to give. I mean, you already know you click with Luke, which is great, but I'd suggest taking the time necessary to really get to _know_ Leia...See how she acts, reacts. Analyze how she appears to think and feel about things. What are her likes and dislikes, y'know? Then try to assimilate into her life as smoothly as possible. Let your gut guide you, Anakin. You've got phenomenal instincts. Pay attention to those. Hell, you can always ask Padmé for advice, too, y'know. In fact, _she's_ the one I'd recommend you go to for advice on how to deal with her. She knows her best, after all."

Like always...or _almost_ always, I know he's right.

I nod again. Yeah. Padmé said Leia is a lot like she is. And, I always did get along great with Padmé... _Still do,_ I remind myself, based on tonight's dinner. That is one thing that hasn't changed in all this time. Why am I so worried? Getting along with our daughter shouldn't be a huge challenge...Well, at least once we're all over the initial shock of telling the twins, of course.

"So, what happens next?"

I smile with delight. "Padmé's bringing Leia with her in the morning to mini-camp to drop Luke off, so I can meet her. She's got soccer camp this week, apparently. Then, she's going to invite me over for dinner this week to her house...in front of the twins."

"Wow! That's... _amazingly_ fast. Awesome, though."

"Yep. I was a bit surprised she agreed to it this fast, but I'm pleased, just the same. Our first meal together as a _family,"_ I can't help getting a little choked up at the thought.

"Can she cook, though? I mean...Come _on!_ Remember her _driving?"_ He shoots me a wary look and swigs another gulp of beer.

I smirk and shake my head, "I would imagine she can. She's had two kids to keep fed all these years, after all, and speaking of her driving, you would not _believe_ the vehicle she is driving, Gray. _Shit!_ I couldn't believe it myself when she pulled up outside Kit's." I grimace again at the thought of that deathtrap she's driving. Yeah, _that_ hunk of junk is the very first thing on my agenda to get rid of, once the twins know who I am.

"What is it?"

"She's driving this beat up...no, _tore up_...old rattling minivan. I mean, _seriously_...I'm surprised it's not held together with glue and duct tape at this point! I swear..."

Gray arches his eyebrows and then chuckles, "Well, you'll fix that, I'm sure, right?"

I nod my head vigorously. "Oh, hell yeah. As soon as we tell the twins the truth, I'm getting her a new vehicle. Actually, I'll start looking this week for one. She needs something tough and sturdy, but big enough to haul around kids and sports equipment."

"Sounds like an SUV, to me."

"Probably. A big one...just _in case_ her driving skills _haven't_ improved any."

"Good thing you can afford the insurance on her now, if they haven't," he smirks, and then we both grin and burst out laughing. Yeah, he's right about that.

He looks at me questioningly for a moment. "I take it then, with everything that happened, she _didn't_ end up at Harvard, yeah?"

I shake my head, "No, I doubt it. She had to give up her own dreams of eventually going to law school to raise the twins." And, that thought saddens me. She had such incredible potential, such a _brilliant_ mind. I hate the thought of her not being able to go to college. I wonder what she actually _does_ for a living, though. I don't know. We didn't discuss that tonight. Obviously, she had to go out and get a job, given her description of Palo as nothing but a sponge, and she was raised to be self reliant and independent. She wouldn't just live mooching off her parents.

"We didn't talk about what she _does_ for a living, though I'm positive she works full-time somewhere. She's had to all these years. She said Palo never lifted a finger to help her, said he was nothing but a 'sponge.' That's one thing I need to talk with her about, though; actually finding out about her job...maybe after dinner this week with the kids we can talk some more one-on-one."

He nods his head once more, and we look into space, a comfortable silence permeating the room for a little while, just drinking our beers. This is why I love the man so much. It doesn't matter why I come to him, he always manages to put me at ease and helps me through anything and everything.

And, I've also always done the same for him.

Amanda and Gray probably wouldn't even _be_ married if it weren't for me and my guiding him into the world of exclusive dating and relationships. He knew I knew the territory way better than he _ever_ did, given my long-time romance with Padmé in high school, and I always gave him sound advice, I even managed to smooth things over with Amanda- behind his back, of course, when he screwed things up. I knew it from the moment I saw them together that they belonged together. They were perfect for one another, and I knew instantly that she _completed him._

He desperately needed her in his life, and I made it my personal mission to make it so. He might not've known it, probably still doesn't, but I never saw him so happy as when he was with her, and I wasn't going to allow his dumb ass self to ruin things between them.

Gray definitely wasn't the same guy then he is today- _then_ , back in college, he was always the party animal, and he knew absolutely _nothing_ about the rules of the game. Looking at him today, there's no doubt that he not only learned the rules of relationships, but he seemed to master them, and I couldn't be any more proud of him, even if I tried.

Fatherhood though was something he had to learn the ropes of on his own and from his own father, of course. I had nobody, whereas he had a great role model growing up. I only had my mother, who played every parental and family role in the book for me. She taught me so much, and I can proudly say that I learned a lot from her over the two decades she raised me, but I'm still experiencing that nagging feeling that I may not be good enough to help raise my own family.

I've wanted _nothing_ more than to be a husband and father, to have a family.

But, now that the time is rapidly approaching for me to have _everything_ I've ever wanted, I can't help but feel helpless.

And, that is not a feeling I'm used to experiencing.

Who would've thought two eleven-year-old children could be so scary?

So intimidating?

So... down-right _terrifying_?

I just don't want anything to go wrong, I don't want them to hate me or... to _not_ want me in their lives.

"Why don't we relax and have another beer?" Gray's voice pulls me out of my head, as he takes my empty beer bottle from me and hands me a fresh new one. "And, why don't we just change the subject while we're at it? What do you think of the new acquisitions we made this year?"

Now _that_ is something I'll gladly talk about.

Last year, despite how good our team was and how good- no, how _great_ , some of our players are, we fell short last year and didn't even make it to the playoffs. To say we were pissed is an understatement, but Gray and I never showed that on the field or to our teammates or Ben and the coaching staff.

I already feel at ease as we fall into easy conversation, discussing some of our newly drafted players, as well as our newly traded players. I'm looking forward to training camp this year, like every year, and I'm also looking forward to _welcoming_ the new players to the team. They have absolutely _no_ idea what they're in for, so training camp will be a real eye opener for them. I know that much.

"Damn, look at the time." Gray says, suddenly yawning, surprising even me. _Shit!_ It's already two in the morning now, and we went through _five_ more beers each. God, that's gonna hurt in a few hours. We both also have to wake up early in the morning for day two of the mini-camp, and I'll have to drive by my place first to shower and pick up a clean change of clothes. There's no way I can drive home now, not like Gray would let me anyway. "We should be hitting the sack. You can crash in the usual guest room. I think there's some clothes of yours in there anyway."

That's right, I've crashed here a number of times and have forgotten clothes here and there after going swimming. Not to mention the fact that the team equipment manager will probably have one of my jerseys lying around that I could always throw on to wear for the training camp.

Either way, I can wait until the morning before deciding that, because honestly, I'm not in my right mind at the moment. So, sleep sounds good right about now, and that's what we do, tossing all our empty beer bottles away in the trash and slowly making our way upstairs to our respective rooms and say goodnight to one another.

Going in to the guest bedroom, I don't even undress. I don't even remember falling asleep before my head even hits the pillow.

* * *

"Uncle Ani!"

I'm shaken out of my sleep by Junior's _loud_ voice in my ear, as he begins to hop on the bed. Where the _hell_ am I? And, why's Junior here and jumping up and down on the bed... Damn, what happened last night?! I can't help but groan as my head swims and my stomach churns. I've already got a headache pounding at my temples. _Fuck, I am getting too old for this shit_ , I can't help but think, reaching up to pinch the bridge of my nose.

It slowly starts to float back into my consciousness, as I gingerly sit up and peel my (probably bloodshot) eyes open to see the smiling face of Junior. Oh yeah. Right. I'm at Gray's house... I don't even remember falling asleep, just walking into the room... then, that's it. I must've been more tired - not to mention drunker - than I thought.

"Daddy said to wake you up, or you're gonna be late!" I can't help but smile at how he talks. He's seriously a spitting image of his father in every single way. His voice is no different. It's not as low pitched yet, but his voice does this thing where he talks loudly and excitedly and yet, so _seriously_ at the same time that it's funny.

Junior's still jumping up and down. Since my stomach is still rather queasy, I reach out and wrap my arm around his belly and pull him down to me, both to hug him and stop him from making me puke. He laughs as I tickle his bare belly, making him squirm and squeal as he tries to escape my tickling fingers, but to no avail.

He tries to say something, but every time he tries, he breaks out into uncontrollable laughter and seems to forget whatever it is he's supposed to say. "Daddy-" he laughs again, squirming, trying to break out of my hold, and I finally let him go.

Junior rolls and rolls until he falls off the bed on the other side from me and laughs again. Finally, he gains control of himself and tells me whatever he was supposed to tell me. "Daddy's making pancakes and sausage. He wanted me to wake you up." Junior says, a grin a mile wide on his face.

I nod and smile at him. "Message received, Buddy. I'm gonna take a quick shower and change clothes, then I'll meet you two in the kitchen."

Junior smiles back at me and runs out of the room to relay the message. I stand to my wobbly feet. Is it me or is the room spinning around? Man, hangovers _suck._

My clothes that I've left over here before sit on the desk on the right side of the room. I grab an outfit, a short-sleeve scarlet _49ers_ team shirt, gray camouflage cargo shorts, oh - even some of my boxers are here (man, it's embarrassing that Amanda probably washed those), and a pair of gray socks, and walk into the adjoining bathroom to take a quick shower.

I still smell like beer, and I _can't_ smell like beer this morning. That wouldn't make a very good first impression on Leia and wouldn't look good in front of Padmé either. Thankfully, there's plenty of mouthwash, toothpaste and an extra toothbrush that I use to wash my mouth out and brush my teeth after I clean myself as best I can using a new disposable razor I found in one of the drawers to shave as quickly as I can,

The matching cucumber scented shampoo, conditioner, and body wash have thankfully overtaken the smell of beer that plastered itself on me when Gray did a spit take all over me when he saw the picture of the twins, and then from the beer we drank over the course of the night. And, then the mouthwash and toothpaste have done their job of making my breath smell like spearmint instead of beer.

That's better.

I dress quickly and make my way down to the kitchen where Gray is just turning off the stove and plopping the pancakes and a big stack of sausage links onto a large platter. He smiles at me as he sees me walking in.

"Just in time," he says, gesturing for me to grab a stack of plates and silverware and follow him out into the living room with a wave of his hand, as we begin to sit down on the couch for breakfast. Gray runs back out to the kitchen to grab something and comes back in with glasses and a pitcher and pours us all a cup of orange juice.

Gray then digs into breakfast, grabbing three pancakes and some sausage for Junior and cuts them up for him. He gives me quite a few pancakes and links of my own and then he takes the rest for himself. Junior brings in the maple syrup, and I steal it from him and pour a large glopping of it down on my pancakes, letting it run down the sides and all over my sausage links. Hey, maple syrup on sausage is _amazing._

We begin to eat while watching _ESPN._ Junior pays us no mind, too absorbed is he in the sports highlights from last night's baseball games. Gray looks over Junior's head to me and raises an eyebrow. "How'd you sleep?"

"Great, actually." Sleep was _exactly_ what I needed. I definitely needed to let everything I learned sink in. "Just what I needed. The beers, too...just not the hangover this morning."

"Yeah," Gray chuckles and seems to agree. He looks well rested too (And, hangover free. Damn, how does he do that?!), and he had to wake up earlier than me to get himself and Junior ready to go then to make breakfast. Like I said, he's a great father. He makes it all look so easy. "How does everything feel now? Y'know, now that it's had a night to sink in?"

Clearer that's for sure. "I feel great. I feel a whole lot lighter than I did yesterday morning, I can tell you that." Maybe still a little hung over, true, but I'm feeling better, not as full of anxiety. "It was a lot to take in, but I also got to get things off my own chest. Things I've held on to for too long... like the engagement ring."

Gray chokes on his orange juice. When he composes himself and clears his throat, his bluish-gray eyes land on mine, his eyebrows arched, mouth agape. "Yeah?" He rasps, clearing his throat again. "And, how'd that go?"

I shrug, taking a sip of orange juice. "I told her the truth, that I loved her more than anything and planned to propose, and she... asked me why I'd want to get married so young." I shrug again, then shake my head. "Then, at the end of dinner, it was still sitting before her. I told her to keep it, it belonged to her. She put it in her purse, and I was thrilled that she did. I don't think it could've gone any better, Gray. Now, I can go after Padmé again and get her back and go after our family, and I can look forward to the future with our family, instead of being held back by the past." Gray nods in understanding, and we continue on polishing off our breakfast.

I _really_ needed to get rid of that ring. It was always burning a hole into my nightstand. Taunting me by just being there, reminding me of _that_ night.

As if I could ever forget.

That night changed _everything_ , but that's the past. It wasn't only that night, though, that ruined our relationship. It was a culmination of multiple events and people that pushed her into the desperation of choosing between _me_ and what she _thought_ was the best decision for all of us.

We all suffered for it, none of us won. I may have been able to accomplish my goals, my _dreams_ , but Padmé sacrificed hers...for me and for our children. She was stuck in a loveless marriage and forced to take care of our twins all by herself. Just by doing that, _I know_ she still loves me with every fiber of her being.

My heart aches for everything she's had to do for our family. She may have made the decisions then, but I've _never_ doubted her love for me. Making the decision that she made had to have destroyed _her_ as much as it did me, but what happened _after_ that?

I still got to accomplish everything I've wanted to do, both in college and in my career. Well, everything _except_ win a Super Bowl, but my time will come, and I will win at least one before I eventually retire. Of that, I have no doubt.

But she had to...marry Palo and have _him_ claim our children. She also had to raise them all on her own, and I'm pretty sure she had to give up going to college and instead go to work full-time to provide for herself and the twins. My mother had a hard enough time raising me, and I'm only _one_ kid! The only difference between my mother and Padmé _besides_ the twins, would be that her family didn't disown her, like my mother's family did to her.

My mother was all on her own. It was only the two of us. My love for her will _never_ fade, if anything, it continues to grow everyday for the sacrifices she made so I could have the life I have today.

But, that's what parents are _supposed_ to do. The kids _always_ come first, and Padmé did what my mother did, what _all_ good mothers do, she sacrificed her _own_ dreams... for _me,_ and Padmé did the same. I feel my love for her soar to even newer heights with this realization, I may not have been her child, but I was her boyfriend and she put my happiness before her own, even if I would've been happier with her than going to a new school with just Gray and myself.

Once we're back together, I plan to shower her with never ending love, adoration, and devotion in ways that I hope will - at least partly - try and make up for all that's she sacrificed and done for me and our kids all these years.

"Junior go brush your teeth and get your sneakers on." Gray says to his son, Junior complies and runs off. "We should get going. _You've_ got a daughter to meet." He grins as he picks up his and Junior's dishes.

"Damn, right I do." I can't help the answering grin on my own face, as we take our plates and glasses back to the kitchen and deposits them in the dishwasher.

The love I feel for this guy is incomparable to the love I feel for anyone else. Don't get me wrong. I love Padmé with all of my heart, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for her or for our children. But, the love I feel for Gray is a brotherly love that runs deep. Real _deep_. He's been the one constant in my life since I met him freshman year of high school.

We clicked with our shared love of football and mechanics, and we became fast friends learning we had a lot in common. We've become inseparable since then, and when everything went to hell with me, between Padmé, then Mom dying, it was Gray who was left to help me pick up the pieces of my disastrous life and try to put everything back together.

He's done a hell of a lot more than keep the promise to my mother. He's ingrained himself deep into my life and helped me out more times than I can count. It was only right for me to do the same for him. He deserves to be happy, and whenever I can help him out, I do.

We all leave together. Gray takes off in his black _BMW_ with Junior, since he can't really drive his Lambo with a six-year-old riding shotgun, and I follow him out in my _Chiron_. He has to drop his son off at his parents' with Amanda away in Boston. Then, we're going to meet each other at the stadium, and I take my time driving there.

 _It's just another day,_ I tell myself over and over like a mantra, and I keep saying it. If I say it enough times, maybe it'll make it so. Today _is_ just another day. It just also happens to be another glorious day of mini-camp with my son, and the day that I happen to meet my daughter.

 _No big deal, right?_ I snort to myself.

Who am I kidding? It's a _huge_ ass deal, but I'm not about to freak myself out like I did last night. It was unwarranted then, and it's unwarranted now. I'm not foolish or gullible enough to believe Leia and I will click just like _that,_ I'll need to get to know her and bond with her first. Gray was right about that, like he is most things...Especially about the part where I should talk to Padmé about her and find out more about her.

Find out some of her likes and dislikes, try to find out what we have in common and build our relationship with our shared interests. Her and Luke get along great, if that picture is anything to go by, and he's a lot like me. If he and Leia could get along and if I can get along with Padmé, then logically... I should be able to get along with her too, right?

It may not be easy or fast going, but I'm not going anywhere. I may become busy with the coming season, but I won't be an absentee father anymore. I'll work my ass off to earn the love of my twins. Quitting simply isn't an option.

Nor will it ever be, even if the going gets tough.

I'll always be there for them. Always.

Before I know it, I'm pulling into the main parking lot and then inside the stadium into the player parking lot. I shut my car off, pocket my keys, and make my way over to the main entrance to greet the kids coming in for day two of mini-camp.

It isn't long before a few early birds straggle inside, Gray isn't far behind them. He joins me in greeting everyone, kids and parents alike.

My eyes are only looking for two children and one woman in particular, and just like last time, Gray's the first one to spot them.

He wraps his big beefy arm around my shoulder and nods in their direction. "Wow..." He whispers on a low whistle, and I can't help but agree. Padmé looks...stunning, simply put. She's dressed in a pair of khaki shorts that reach mid thigh on her, showing off her spectacular legs. She has a fitted red, short cap-sleeved blouse on with white trim around the rounded collar and bottom ruffle, and tan flat summer sandals. Her hair is also piled up in a loose messy bun on top of her head with a few wispy tendrils framing her face. I am speechless...not to mention feeling a bit _uncomfortable..._ in my shorts. as I continue to watch the love of my life walk towards me with our kids.

Gray pats my shoulder to garner my attention. Uh...Right. _Focus_.

Still, I don't think he's really talking about Padmé, though. Rather, it's as if that picture wasn't clear enough, seeing both Leia and Padmé side by side, there's no doubt they're mother and daughter. Luke is like a rubber stamp of me; Leia, however, is like a rubber stamp of Padmé. Glancing at Leia, I notice right away she's in her soccer uniform, a white and yellow and navy blue ensemble, with white knee-high tube socks on and a pair of navy and white Adidas slip on flip-flops on her feet. Her mahogany tresses are pulled back in a single French braid down her back. Like her mother, she is petite in both her height and her body frame.

My girls. They're simply beautiful. I can't forget my son though. He's quite a handsome young man, takes up right after his father, and he's smiling when he sees my eyes on him.

"Hey, Little Man," I grin when he comes right up to me without an ounce of fear or awkwardness like he had yesterday. He gives me a firm handshake and points to his sister.

"Uh, hey. This is my twin sister, Leia." Luke says, introducing us.

She looks up at me with her beautiful brown eyes, those Naberrie women brown eyes I adore so much, and gives me a shy smile. "Hi. You're a lot bigger in person than you look like on TV," she says, her voice just as beautiful as Padmé's.

"Am I?" I ask with a hint of amusement in my voice. I extend my hand to her and am beyond ecstatic when she grips it with hers and shakes my hand firmly. I'd much rather be hugging her right now- Luke, too, for that matter, but we can only take one step at a time.

And, as far as steps go between the three of us... this isn't bad at all. It's actually beyond anything I could've hoped for. Luke and I had a perfect _Hail Mary_ yesterday, bonding more than I thought we would. Padmé and I have worked out a lot of our differences last night and cleared the air between us about a lot of things from our past, and Leia and I are...

Staring each other down, still shaking hands. "Competitive are we?" I ask, raising a dark blond eyebrow down at her, amused at my daughter's obvious directness.

She purses her lips and shrugs, a dainty little shrug. "You look like you could use some."

Was that a joke? I bark out laughing, not being able to agree with her more. I'm never better than when I'm under pressure, when I'm being challenged, and _this_ is exactly what this is.

A challenge.

A test, if you will, to see if I'm cut out for this whole father thing. As much as I thought I was ready, it turned out I had a lot to learn, and I'm looking forward to learning more about my children in the coming days and weeks ahead and how to be the father they need me to be.

"Did anyone ever tell you, that you're exactly like your mother?" I ask Leia, looking between both her and Padmé. Padmé's looking down at Leia- no, she's looking down at our clasped hands and a wistful expression rests on her beautiful face.

I know how she feels.

She's always been an open book to me when it comes to her emotions.

"Yeah. My Aunt, Sola and Uncle Darred." Leia answers, still shaking my hand. "My grandparents do, too."

"And, they're absolutely right about that, I first met your mother when she was just a little bit older than you, but you remind me a lot of her." I look between them both. "You're _just_ as beautiful as she was... as she _is_." I hastily add, turning to smile into Padmé's own brown eyes, before turning my attention back to Leia. "So, it also looks like someone's off to play some soccer today," I broach the subject of her favorite sport, smiling down at her. I want to see her reaction to my inquiry.

Leia's face lights up immediately, and I _know_ that look _._ It's the same look I see on Luke's face when he's talking about football. It's the same expression I see in my own mirror when I talk about football.

"Yes, Sir. I have soccer camp this week."

"That's awesome, Leia. Y'know, I used to play soccer as a kid. It's a great game, too. Just like football." I smile and give her a wink.

Leia blushes and finally lets my hand go, Padmé blushes, too, and I smirk before looking down to Luke. "Are you ready for another day of training?" I ask him.

He looks up at me with the same smirk I'm sure is on my face. "I'm _always_ ready _."_

"Good, we should get going in there. I can't wait to see that nasty spiral again." I smile over to Padmé and Leia. "It was nice seeing you again, Padmé, and it was nice meeting you, Leia."

Leia gives me a timid smile, a pretty pink blush resting on her cheeks. "It was nice meeting you, too, Sir," she extends her hand once more for another handshake, and I wrap my big hand around her tiny one, feeling like my heart could burst with joy in my chest.

"Ani," Padmé says, bringing my eyes back to hers. Ani, she called me _Ani_ in front of the twins! Yes! "It's been _such_ a long time...I was wondering if... _well_ , would you- would you be interested in coming over to our house for dinner one night this week? Maybe?"

Luke's mouth falls open in utter shock, Leia's does, too. If I wasn't waiting for this, my expression would probably match theirs. Even knowing she was going to ask me, Padmé's still blushing and looking as if I'd reject her.

Like I could - or would - ever say _no_ to her?

Doesn't she realize how much of an effect she _has_ on me and always has _had_ on me?

 _"Really_?" I'm trying my best to look surprised. We'll end up telling the twins one day soon that we met up last night and talked things over and planned for this, but while the truth is being withheld just a little while longer, I can't let them gain any suspicions. At least not yet, not until we get a little closer. "Wow, Thanks, Padmé! I'd _love_ to. We, uh, have a lot to catch up on."

She looks relieved that I accepted her request, but the twins still just look shocked. I guess I could tell why Luke would be, but Leia's shocked expression is kind of shocking me. What does she know about us? If anything, or is it just the timing? Or, maybe she can't believe her mother actually invited a man over to dinner? I can believe that. Actually, I _hope_ that's the reason. From what Padmé told me, there haven't been any male figures in their lives. None other than their grandfather and uncle, I'm sure. And, once again, that fact brings out the possessive primal male within me, and I have to fight to keep the feral grin off my face.

"That- _that's_ true, twelve years _is_ a long time." _You're telling me,_ I want to snort, but hold it back. I'm over that now, no sense in holding her _mistakes_ over her head forever. We're set to begin moving beyond this. Together. As parents...as a couple. Pointing fingers will only cause more hurt and damage our future together. And, I'm not gonna do that.

We finalize the plans. I pull out my cellphone, and pull up my contacts. She gives me their address, and I enter it under her contact info, and we pretend to exchange the phone numbers we already have and then go our separate ways, Padmé and Leia making their way back to that tore up minivan. I watch them for a long moment, again feeling that stirring in my body, as I watch Padmé, before I jolt out of it and turn to see that Luke's still visibly shocked as we file inside the stadium, He doesn't know what's in store for him, I smile to myself.

And, now that I've met Leia and had them all together with me, even if it was here and _very_ brief, I'm really _really_ looking forward to dinner on Thursday night!

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

I love the Gray family and felt that this was the perfect time for a Bromance chapter, and naturally, I couldn't let Little Gray go unnoticed. I love that kid and hope you do too!

Next chapter will be in Padmé's pov and will feature the twins as they prepare for their Thursday night dinner with Anakin. The next chapter after that will be in Anakin's pov and will be their _first_ family dinner (even if the twins are completely unaware of the occasion).

Anyway, please follow, favorite and review! Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: For those of you who've been waiting for Leia, this is your chapter! This is the first chapter that's really been about Padmé, Luke and Leia. As we continue though, we'll be seeing plenty more of the family moments, with Anakin included, of course.**

 **I hope you guys like it!**

 **Second Chances: Chapter Nine**

* * *

 _ **Padmé Naberrie**_

I've been looking forward to this day...and yet, dreading it, too. And, it's been one _hell_ of a day for me today, that's for sure.

I grimace.

Nothing I could do about it, though. Except handle the situation, just like I always do. Thankfully, I'm on vacation from work at the credit union this week, which makes carting the kids back and forth to football and soccer camp twice a day a _whole_ lot easier. Or, at least it did until _this_ morning when I got a flat tire on the way home from dropping off Leia. _I did not need that fiasco today of ALL days,_ I think with a frown. Yeah, _that_ necessitated a call to AAA, followed by a three hour debacle trying to get a tow (because, unfortunately, my minivan did _not_ have a spare) to the nearest tire store and then waiting while a new tire was put on. Honestly, it was a nightmare.

At least I was able to get home in time enough to get dessert baked and ready before having to leave again to go get Leia from soccer camp.

It's four o'clock Thursday afternoon now, and I've spent the better part of the last two days cleaning the house top to bottom and shopping for groceries to prepare for tonight. I know Anakin just wants to come over to get to know the twins better, but I asked him over for _dinner,_ which means that I _need_ to cook.

That's not something I ever really did when we were teens. Whenever Anakin came over to the house for dinner when we were dating, my mother always did the cooking. But, being a legally married woman with a so-called _'husband'_ to feed, plus basically being a single mother of twins meant that I _needed_ to learn how to cook, and so, my mother and sister taught me how. Thank God. I also took one culinary class one semester as an elective when I was going to the local community college at night to get my accounting and business degree. So, given his constant teasing of my _driving_ when I was younger, Anakin won't be able to say the same in regards to my cooking. I am a _damn_ good cook, if I do say so myself.

Maybe he'll even be _more_ than a little surprised with my great cooking than the twins seem to be with me inviting him over for dinner.

They're still shocked that I invited Anakin over, and I can't blame them. I've _never_ invited any man, that _wasn't_ family, over for dinner before now.

Luke, though, appears to be the _most_ surprised by this turn of events. He even spent all yesterday evening cleaning his room. When does he ever do that? He must _really_ want to impress Anakin, but I've no doubt that Anakin will be impressed regardless of the state of his room. It isn't like _he_ had the cleanest room as a boy or teen anyway. Organized chaos was more like it. Honestly, it was often a complete _mess_ with football equipment piled in one corner, tools and hardware of various sorts littering his desk along with whatever tinkering project currently had his attention, and piles of dirty...and sometimes _clean_...laundry scattered willy nilly about his room.

Yeah, Luke is _exactly_ like his father was as a boy. And, it drives me crazy.

He may have been good- no, _great_ , at many things. But, cleaning his room and keeping it that way, certainly wasn't one of them. Drove Shmi nuts, too.

 _Like father, like son,_ I smirk.

I'm glad Luke took the initiative though and gave it a good clean. That just meant I wouldn't have to ask him to do it myself. It also meant that he was looking forward to Anakin being here. Which is great and a positive step in the right direction.

Leia was another story altogether, however. She kept giving me the _look_ over the last couple of days. The _look_ meaning that she _knows_ there's more here than meets the eye. Like Luke, the only thing she knows about Anakin and myself is that we _knew_ each other from high school. She keeps bringing up the subject, though, and words it in a way that lets _me_ know that _she_ knows there's more to the story than I'm letting on. She's right. There most certainly is, but I'm not yet ready for her to know that we were high school sweethearts.

Both of the twins are smart, sometimes _too smart_ for their own good. That's something they got from _both_ of their parents.

If given enough puzzle pieces, they'll undoubtedly put it together and solve the puzzle themselves. It would certainly make things easier for me - _and_ Anakin - if they did, but after keeping this massive secret from them for over eleven years now, I can't chicken out and let them figure it out on their own.

We have to _parent up_ and tell them the truth.

And, yeah, that means Anakin and I _will_ have to be the ones to tell them. It's only fair, after all. We're their parents.

Anakin being here when it's time to tell them will hopefully make things- _life_ easier for Luke, especially. Luke would never do to _Anakin_ , what he's done to _me_ over these past few weeks, and Luke desperately _needs_ a man in his life. There's no denying that fact.

A man that gets and _understands_ him, like _Anakin_ will, because those two are two peas in a pod. Cut from the same cloth, if ever a father and son were.

I honestly can't wait for the truth to _finally_ be revealed. Its taken a much bigger toll on me than I ever knew. I only fully realized the toll three days ago, when I fell apart in Sola's kitchen and when I finally told Anakin the truth. I wonder if all this stress from all these years played a part in me getting appendicitis three years ago, requiring me to undergo an emergency appendectomy? Maybe.

Stress _can_ kill you, after all.

My thoughts though drift right back to Anakin, something that happens often and a wistful smile appears on my face.

The man _never_ ceases to surprise or amaze me. I was waiting for a tongue lashing the other night, but that's one of the things I've always loved about Anakin. He _never_ kicks anyone when they're down, and I should've known that he'd _never_ hurt me.

Not physically and definitely not emotionally.

If anything, he killed me with compassion- _compassion_ , that I _don't_ deserve after everything I did to him.

How he can even _stand_ to look at me after _everything_...is beyond me.

A part of me was _hoping_ he still loved me, but I didn't give that part of me any chance. I really didn't think he would, but after our conversation and the _looks_ he was giving me from the start, plus how he held my hand during dinner and then kissed my hand when we left Kit's, there's no denying that he was somehow _still_ attracted to me.

I didn't understand this in high school, and I don't understand this now.

High school though was _all_ my fault, everything then was. But, this isn't high school anymore. We're grown adults and have two children together.

If we _do_ manage to start dating each other again, we'd have to take them into consideration. I wouldn't want to start seeing him again, only for us to realize that it wouldn't work out, we're co-parents here! We have to put the twins happiness before our own. If we did see each other again though and it didn't work out...my heart probably wouldn't be able to repair itself. _Ever_. Anakin is _it_ for me. I never have and I never _will_ love anyone else like I love him.

In fact, my heart never _had_ repaired itself from when I ripped it from my own chest and stomped all over it. The _only_ one capable of repairing it is Anakin, and I'm _more_ than open to letting him try, but _he'll_ have to be the one to open that door and make the first move. I can't. Not after what I did to him. If he still wants me, _he_ will have to come after me. I will not chase after _him,_ because I just don't feel I have the right to. That, and, if I'm _truly_ honest with myself, deep down I still don't feel like I'm good enough for him.

I _never_ felt good enough for him.

So, I'm really in _no_ position to ask anything of him, not after everything I've done. I am, after all, the one who broke _his_ heart, _and_ kept his own children a secret from him for eleven and a half years. I have no right to ask _him_ to help me repair _my_ heart now.

The only thing I _can_ ask of him is something I should've done a little over a decade ago and that is to simply be _there_ for the twins. Something I know he would do without me asking, something he already told me he _wanted_ to do from here on out, and I have no doubts that he will.

The coming football season may hamper on his time with his new found children, but even with the football season, I know he'll still be around as much as he possibly can.

That was definitely another thing I _always_ admired about him back when we were dating. He _always_ made time for _me_ between his jobs, school, practice and his football games.

If he could manage that then, I'm sure he'll manage to be there for his children now.

"Hey, Mom," Leia says, opening and shutting the front passenger door behind her. She takes me by surprise for a moment, but doesn't notice as she buckles herself in.

"Hi, Sweetie," I smile at her, trying my best to keep my anxiety off my face and out of my voice. If anything though, she possesses the uncanny ability to see right through my facade, something her father could always do well. "How was camp today?"

She gives me a shrug, "It was alright." She says, as I start up the minivan and begin our drive to _Levi's Stadium_ to pick up Luke.

"Just alright?" I prod with a smile, trying to keep her talking to keep my mind off tonight and seeing Anakin again.

She gives me a pointed look, "Yeah. Listen, I've been thinking...about tonight." Oh dear, _just_ the topic I wanted to avoid. "You've _never_ invited a man over for dinner before. So, why Anakin?"

 _Because he's your father,_ I'm tempted to say. "We knew each other from high school. Why not invite him over to catch up?" My eyes stay straight on the road ahead of us. It's easier sticking to the story this way.

She huffs, crossing her arms. I didn't think she'd buy that. "If _you_ won't tell me, then I'm sure _he_ will." She _may_ be right about that. He's never been good at lying, and I'm sure he won't want to start off a relationship with his daughter by doing so.

We may not tell her or Luke the _whole_ truth just yet, but we- _I_ can't continue to lie. It'll only make it that much worse when the truth finally _does_ come out.

Taking a deep breath, I turn to look at her. "Fine," I tell her. "What do you want to know?"

She smiles mischievously over at me, knowing she cornered me and won. Something she's been able to do more and more as of late. "Why Anakin? I mean, he _is_ a good looking guy, but _why_ him? I don't buy the whole ' _we knew each other from high school'_ spiel. There's more to it than that, Mom. I'm not dumb, y'know."

Give me strength! She is _so_ much like me, sometimes it's _scary._ And, yeah, she's right. I may not be able to lie to her, but I don't have to tell her _everything_ either. Not until Anakin and I have decided that the time was right.

"You're right," I concede on a sigh. Her eyes widen. She probably didn't expect me to finally cave in. She's been hounding me since we left the stadium Tuesday morning, but I've repeatedly changed the subject. I can't do that anymore. So, I woman up and tell her the truth. "We used to date...back in high school."

 _"What?!"_ She knew there was more to the story, but I doubt even _she_ expected that bombshell.

I shrug, as if it _isn't_ blockbuster news to my eleven-year-old daughter. "We were just kids, Sweetie. We wanted different things in life. He wanted to be a professional football player, and I wanted to be a lawyer."

I'm trying to pass it off as no big deal, give her something to chew over. Make it seem like it doesn't hurt me as much as it does, maybe she'll just take what I've given her and stop pushing.

Leia, thankfully, doesn't say anything for a while. I just continue driving and turn on the radio to fill the silence. If she's anything like me, which she most _definitely_ is, then she's taking this new information in and trying to solve the puzzle.

It won't be long now before she asks me more. She's probably just thinking of the right questions and the best ways to phrase the questions.

Knowing that we knew each other in high school and that we _dated_ each other in high school, isn't much to go on. If I was her, I'd be wondering what happened, how the relationship started, and why Luke and myself were never told, especially when knowing how much Luke looks up to him.

Her first question though takes me _completely_ by surprise.

"He hurt you, didn't he?" she asks, quietly. Her big brown eyes full of compassion. "That's why it always hurt you to see him on TV. Why you never brought Luke to a game. Why you didn't want Luke to go to the mini-camp, and why you were afraid to ask him to dinner with us."

Yep. Exactly like me.

Except she's one hundred percent wrong.

"Close...but you have it backwards." I say, gripping my steering wheel hard enough to make my knuckles white. _Why_ did I have to open my big mouth? I guess, it's for the best, though. She would've learned this eventually anyway. "I hurt _him,_ actually. We dated from midway through freshman year of high school up until just after graduation. We both knew what we wanted, him moreso than me, though. He was _always_ so good at football, and I knew he'd make it to the NFL one day. He deserved to, with the way he played and with how dedicated he was to the sport.

"He was going to go to Arizona State with his best friend, Mike Gray. They both got full athletic scholarships to go there." I pause, taking a deep breath and then continue. "I was planning on going to Harvard University. I was already accepted to attend for business administration with plans to go into Law School. Harvard is in Boston, and at eighteen, I didn't think a long distance relationship would work, Plus, I didn't want to tie _him_ down. Not when I knew he had a brilliant NFL career ahead of him." I shrug, not wanting to tell Leia a lie...or the _full_ truth.

She _doesn't_ need to know that I didn't go through with my plans for college because I was pregnant with her and her brother.

She _doesn't_ need to know that I broke up with Anakin, knowing that if I was pregnant, the child- or _children_ as they turned out being, were _his_.

She _doesn't_ need to know that my _reckless_ and _stupid_ decisions prevented us from being the family we were always _supposed_ to be.

Let her come to her own conclusions for the moment. She'll learn everything, the good, the bad and the _ugly_ , soon enough, and she may even hate me for it-for a while, anyway.

I deserve no less for what I did to our family. That's probably why I worked so hard for them all these years, sacrificing my dreams of eventually going to law school, not only because I love them with _every_ fiber of my being, but because I robbed them of the best dad in the universe.

Because I robbed them of _their_ dad.

Professional football player or not, they would've loved him all the same, and he would've loved them even more.

A tear unwittingly escapes, and I blink back more tears, while wiping away the stray tear.

"Sorry, Mom," Leia says softly, reaching out with her small hand to grip my right shoulder in a comforting manner. "Now I understand." Her big brown eyes, same as mine, lock onto mine. "You still love him. Don't you?"

"I never stopped loving him, probably never will." I admit, feeling better just saying that out loud. Leia's good at keeping my secrets. She's my little confidant.

Leia nods, and her hand stays comfortingly gripped onto my shoulder. "I won't be the one to tell him, Mom." She promises, earning an appreciative smile from me.

Leia keeps her promises and hopefully won't push anymore today. I told her more than I planned on telling her, and it'll only be a matter of time before she does the math and considers the possibility that Anakin is their father. Hopefully, she won't even consider the possibility, not until we want her to, but I've learned _not_ to underestimate her...or Luke.

They may be eleven, but they're not little children anymore. They're growing up and will be teenagers and then adults before I know it. It won't be long now before they go off to college and begin their own adult lives.

What will I do then?

Taking a deep breath, I push that line of thinking to the side. I've still got _seven_ more years with them before then and a _lot_ can happen in seven years.

Hell, a lot can happen in _two_ weeks, and that's when Anakin begins training camp. He wants us to tell them the truth before then, which means the twins better get used to seeing _a lot_ of him. And, _fast._

I'm sure Luke will be thrilled to learn more of what Anakin has to teach him, and I'm sure he'll like just having his idol hanging around- at least he will until he learns that his _idol_ isn't going anywhere because he's not _just_ his idol, but his _father_.

 _That's_ when things could get _ugly_ with our son. I sigh.

Leia, though, is the wildcard in all of this. Anakin has always had a special gift when talking, _when he wasn't nervous_ , I smile to myself remembering how awkward he could be then. He may have been a _little_ awkward, but I always found it relieving, endearing, cute even, because it meant that I wasn't the only nervous one. When he got tongue-tied, it just made me want to kiss him senseless, which he never seemed to mind each time I did, quite frankly.

But, as I was saying, Leia is the wild card. She's not much into football. I mean, she _does_ watch it on occasion, like when Luke hogs the TV in the living room to watch one of their games, but she just _tolerates_ it more than anything else.

How does she _feel_ about Anakin, though?

It's a good question. It seemed like she liked him when they met for the first time Tuesday morning. And, they even got a little _more_ competitive Tuesday afternoon, yesterday, and then even this morning. I could tell Anakin enjoyed these little encounters with Leia and found our daughter's antics amusing.

And, Leia seemed to enjoy his company, too. She wasn't as wary or shy with him as she normally is around strangers. Maybe it was because of how Luke felt about him and how many good things he had to say about him all Monday night? I mean, honestly, Luke gushed about Anakin _all_ evening, talking both mine _and_ Leia's ears off.

Or, maybe it's because someone has a little _crush_ on him...I quickly glance over at my daughter, my eyes a bit wide.

No, that _can't_ be it! He's her _father!_

But... _she_ doesn't know that, and she _did_ blush more than once in his company. She also called him good looking just moments ago... _Noooo._

Surely not! She's only _eleven_. She's too young to be noticing the other sex.

If she _is_ noticing the other sex though, Anakin is one _fine_ looking man to be noticing. No doubts about _that._ His face is plastered all over billboards, the TV, Luke's room, _and_ the internet. And, as much as she _is_ like me, and _obviously,_ I prefer blondes, maybe she will, too.

No. That can't be it, though. There _has_ to be another reason. A logical reason. Leia, after all, is nothing if not logical. Again, just like me.

"Let me ask you a question, Sweetie," I say into the silence, reaching over and turning down the music. Leia gives me her attention, peering my way. "What _is_ it with you and Anakin? I've never seen you act that way around _anyone_ before. Especially not someone you don't know."

Just as fast as she gave me her attention, she turns it away, turning to look out the window. A pink blush tints her cheeks. "I don't know." She says, shrugging. "I...I just feel _comfortable_ with him for some strange reason. I mean, yeah, I was nervous at first, but then when he spoke to me and _looked_ at me... it was like I've known him my whole life, and I felt completely at ease."

Hmm... _not_ what I was expecting, but I'm glad my initial thoughts were _way_ off base. It _is_ perfectly normal for any boy or girl her age to have crushes, of course...just not on their _parent_ , even if she is completely unaware of their blood relation.

"I can't explain it any better than that." Leia finishes, still looking out her window.

"He has that ability," I smile at her. "He was completely awkward with me for a while, when we first met. It took him a few months just to get up the nerve to finally ask me out, and then it took some time after that for him to become truly comfortable around me, but even then, he made _me_ feel completely at ease from the get go. Maybe it was because I saw how nervous _he_ was. That made me feel better, because I was nervous, too.

"It didn't take him that long, though, before that initial awkwardness wore off and his confidence grew." I continue, feeling Leia's eyes on me while I continue driving. We should arrive at _Levi's Stadium_ in about five minutes. "That confidence never went away, if anything his confidence only kept on growing. Seeing him play football, even then, you would never think he ever lacks confidence. Not in himself and not in his team. It was like he was two different people inhabiting the same body, one person on the field and a different person off it, and he's still like that.

"But, I always loved both sides of him." The one _off_ the field more so than the one on, but that's because I didn't have to watch him take any hard hits and because off the field, he was _all_ mine.

On the field though, he made a fan out of me and showed me just how _great_ he was at the sport he loved most.

One thing was for certain: The man made the sport; the sport _didn't_ make him.

I was never a fan of football before he invited me to his very first game, when he was made the starting varsity quarterback our sophomore year. My eyes were glued to him the whole time, and I watched the game sitting next to his mother, Shmi, on the bleachers.

He turned the sport into art. He owned the field, and he owned that ball. All he had to do was throw the ball, and it listened to him. _Every_ time. He was easily, by _far_ , the sole star of the game.

Not to mention, he kind of looked super _hot_ in his uniform.

I always approved of it, especially after a game when he came right up to me, wrapped me in his arms and kissed me. He was always a sweaty mess, and the eyeblack always smudged his face, but at those times, he _never_ looked better to me. Never. He had a sexy appeal to him that called to me even then.

"What I'm trying to tell you, Leia, is that...on the field, he's _very_ much the domineering athlete he appears to be, and rightfully so." In my mind, and in Luke's, there is _no_ better quarterback in the NFL. Just because he has yet to win a Super Bowl with his team doesn't mean he and his team aren't good- or _great_ , enough. They most certainly are. They just haven't gotten their chance yet, but I'm certain it'll come. "Off the field, however, you'll _never_ meet a sweeter, more compassionate or better man."

All three of which have never been truer than on Monday night. He had every right _not_ to be sweet, compassionate or the good man he always was, but he only became even _more_ than he was then.

More sweet.

More compassionate.

And, a better man than he already was.

Shmi's no doubt proud of the man he became. She _should_ be. She did a _great_ jobraising him. If I'm half as good a mother as she was, considering we're under similar circumstances being single moms and all, I'll be one proud mama.

Remembering her only makes me feel _worse_ about this whole situation, though. As if keeping _Anakin_ away wasn't bad enough, I've kept _her_ away, too.

But, I'll be damned if I keep that great woman from her grandchildren any longer. She _deserves_ to be a part of their lives, and they'll be lucky to have her as part of theirs. Even if we don't tell the twins the truth first, there's still no reason why she _can't_ meet them. She'll just have to keep in mind that they don't know the truth yet.

I'll need to make sure I bring this up with Anakin tonight and rectify this as soon as possible.

Silence descends in the car once more as we arrive at _Levi's Stadium,_ pull into the parking lot, and head over to the area close to the entrance where I can see the kids, staff, and even some parents all mingling about. I park in the same section I did this morning, turn off the engine, and Leia and I climb out, shut the doors, and then make our way toward the gathered crowd.

I easily spot Anakin and Luke in the crowd and make my way toward them. They're laughing and chatting animatedly together. Obviously, they're bonding well, which I am _more_ than thrilled to see. I'm sure Anakin is beyond thrilled himself at this. They must have had a great day at camp today from the looks of it. Good. Glancing down at Leia, as she walks beside me, she has a smile on her face as she looks toward her father and her brother. I can't help but smile, too, wondering if she's going to go another round with Anakin this afternoon.

Hmm...Just maybe, knowing her.

Right at that moment, Anakin looks over toward us, and I see him smile immediately, his eyes flicking back and forth between Leia and I. He waves, and Leia and I both wave back. Just a few more feet, and then we're face to face once again, and Anakin is the first one to speak.

"Hi, again, Padmé...Leia. How was soccer camp today?" He's smiling down at our daughter, his big muscular arms crossed over his broad chest, and I can tell he's eager to hear about _her_ day.

Leia lights up like a flashlight once again, "It was _great!_ In the game today, I scored _two_ goals!" She has a proud grin a mild wide on her beautiful face, and Anakin responds with one of his own and reaches out to give her a big high five.

"Awesome! Way to go, Leia! That's great!" They smack palms together, making Leia grin even more.

Luke also looks proud of his sister, "Cool, Leia! Great job, Sis!"

Leia is blushing as her brother also gives her a high five, too, "Thanks, Bro! How was your camp today, Luke?"

Luke grins almost wolfishly, clearly beyond excited, "We worked on three different types of throwing techniques today, and how to figure out which one suits your style best. It was _amazing!_ Right, Anakin?" I feel my heart twinge hearing him call Anakin by his first name, when he _should_ be calling him _Dad_. Our son glances up at his idol and Anakin's corresponding smile is equally wolfish, as he nods his head proudly at our son and he reaches over to pat him on the shoulder.

"Absolutely, and Luke here is a _natural_ with the ball. He's definitely got football in his blood. No _doubt_ about it."

"That's wonderful," I smile, nodding at Luke, who gives me that grin I love, which is so much like his father's.

This is nice, the four of us together, but, if I want to feed Anakin _something_ to eat this evening, I need to get the kids home so I can start cooking. It'll be 5:30ish by the time we arrive back at the house, and I'd like for Anakin to arrive about 6:30, with dinner served about 7:00. I look up at Anakin and smile, "Well, we'd better get going. Dinner won't cook itself, after all, and I would imagine you'd like to go home and freshen up before heading over tonight."

He chuckles, nodding his head, smiling, "Yeah, I think a shower's a good idea before dinner. So, what time should I get there?"

I nod and smile, "I'm sure. Try for about 6:30 or so. We normally eat dinner around 7:00, if that's alright?"

He nods enthusiastically, "Sounds great. I'll be there. Uhm...Casual, yeah?"

I nod again, "Yep. Casual. You'll probably see me in this...or something close to it." I wave my hand indicating my shorts and red blouse, and he smiles and nods once more.

"Perfect. Will do," he says then turns to the twins, "Ok, you two...I guess I'll be seeing you in a couple of hours."

The twins respond enthusiastically, each reaching their hand out to shake his, and then I'm motioning for the kids to follow me.

As I turn to leave, I shoot Anakin another shy smile, which he returns...and then he _winks_ at me! Instantly, I feel my heart start to hammer in my chest, and my breath catches in my throat. Is he _flirting_ with me? Oh, I dearly hope so! As we walk back to the van, I can _feel_ Anakin's eyes on me, and I dare to look back over my shoulder at him, and find him grinning at me, his eyes glued to my retreating form, and he _winks again_ , not moving even an inch from where he still stands, arms folded across his chest. I return his smile wholeheartedly, then turn back around to finish walking to our vehicle.

Once we're in the car and out on the road, Luke begins talking a mile a minute, regaling us with the details of _everything_ he learned today at camp. He proudly announces that Anakin told him he was the same style of QB _he_ is, which doesn't surprise me in the least. I'm just happy to hear _Luke_ so happy. For the moment anyway. I somehow doubt he'll stay that way once he learns the truth about _who_ Anakin really is- to _him_ and his sister. I push that thought from my mind though. We have to get through dinner tonight first.

Traffic wasn't too bad this afternoon, and we get home just a little after 5:30, which is good for me, considering the meal I have planned. As soon as we enter the house, Luke tears up the stairs to take a shower while Leia sedately follows me to the kitchen to help prepare food. She's also my little helper round the house, and I'm already teaching her how to cook, so she _won't_ end up like I did, unskilled in the kitchen as she enters adulthood.

We wash our hands, dry them, and then I start gathering what we'll need for the salad first, giving these items to Leia to wash and scrub at the sink, while I gather what I'll need for the main dish. Leia looks over at me, as my head is stuck in the fridge. "So, what're you making tonight, Mom? Besides salad?"

Though she can't see my face, I smile widely. I'm going to fix one of my _specialties,_ one the kids are particularly fond of, and hope that it meets with Anakin's approval as well. I pull back from the fridge with two packs of boneless, skinless chicken breasts in my arms, and turn to my daughter, "I am going to make Parmesan crusted stuffed chicken breasts, steamed fresh broccoli florets in a butter sauce, and rice pilaf with a salad, obviously," I motion toward the salad fixings on the counter next to her, "plus some crusty sourdough dinner rolls..."

Leia's practically drooling already, but cuts me off before I can continue, "And, for dessert? What's for dessert tonight, Mom?!" Her eyes are wide and excited. I can't help laughing. Like Anakin always did growing up, _both_ our kids have a bit of a sweet tooth.

"I already made dessert earlier today. I made Grandma's signature graham cracker cake...the one we always have at Thanksgiving. It's in the fridge already, chilling."

Her eyes grow big as saucers, and her mouth drops open. " _WOW_ , Mom! That's like...the most incredible cake _ever!"_

I can't help but smile in agreement, because she's right, it _is._ "Like that, huh?"

She nods her head vigorously. "Yeah! I love it when Grandma makes that! It's one of my faves!"

Just like her father.

"Yeah? Well, it was always one of Anakin's faves too, when we were dating."

"Really?" she's all wide-eyed again at this little tidbit of information.

I nod my head again and set the chicken on the counter before I start gathering the various bowls, utensils, and spices I'll need. I go over to the oven and turn it on, setting the temperature and the timer, before grabbing the remaining ingredients I'll need for the chicken from the fridge and setting those on the counter also, as Leia goes back to preparing the salad.

We work quickly in the kitchen, and from upstairs, I hear the shower turn off. Luke's done. I turn to Leia, "Sweetie? Luke's out of the shower. Give it ten minutes to heat up some water, and then run along and get your own shower. You can dress casually for dinner tonight, ok?"

She nods her head. "Yes, ma'am. Here, the salad's done." And, I smile with pride, glancing at the glass bowl she prepared it in. It looks wonderful. I grab some _Saran Wrap_ from one of the kitchen drawers, cover the salad, and then place it in the fridge to keep cold.

"Thank you, Sweetie. This looks _marvelous!_ Great job, Leia. Run along upstairs. I can finish preparing dinner." She nods her head and takes off, running down the hallway and then bounding up the stairs to get ready.

I finish getting the chicken prepped and placed in the oven to begin baking, before grabbing the fresh broccoli from the fridge and washing it and then grabbing a knife to begin chopping it into bite size florets. When Luke returns, dressed in a clean pair of blue jeans and Anakin's _49ers_ jersey, I can't help but smile as he looks at me sheepishly, a look he _definitely_ inherited from Anakin. "It's stupid, huh?" He motions to the jersey.

Is it stupid? Absolutely not, but is it appropriate for dinner tonight with Anakin- their _father_ -being our guest? It's not _exactly_ like he's coming over as Anakin Skywalker- famous quarterback for the _San Francisco 49ers_. He's coming over as Anakin Skywalker- my ex-boyfriend and as _their_ father, even if _they_ don't know how monumental the occasion truly is.

 _And whose fault is that?_

I block out that _nagging_ voice in my head. The time will come for them to find out, and I know I'll pay the price for keeping him from them _then_. Tonight though is dinner, just the _four_ of us. A _family_ dinner, and that thought's almost enough to make me break down in front of my son. But I can't, maybe later tonight, after Anakin goes home.

Now? Right now, I have a job to do. Deal with my son and his outfit dilemma, and _then_ finish dinner.

"Absolutely not," I assure Luke. "It's _not_ stupid, Sweetheart. _But_ , he _isn't_ coming over as Anakin, the football player. He's coming over as Anakin, the _person...D_ o you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Luke nods, his look sulky, and tugs his jersey off. "Yeah, you're saying it's _stupid_. He's coming over for _dinner_. He doesn't need to see _me_ wearing _his_ jersey. He already knows I'm a fan, a _big_ fan. I don't need to-"

" _Wear_ it," I interject. Luke is already mad at me as it is, and it really _isn't_ stupid. I'm not going to add more kindling to his fire if I don't have to. "You look great, just remember to be courteous."

Luke nods solemnly. Then, a little grin forms on his lips. "You _really_ don't think its stupid?" He asks, holding the jersey in his hands.

I shake my head. "I _really_ don't. Now, would you set the table for me, please? We're using our regular dishes tonight." Luke nods and does as asked and goes to grab the silverware, plates, and glasses for dinner and begins to set them down at our dining room table.

Dinner isn't ready yet. The chicken is in the oven, and I still have to steam the broccoli, which is now cut up, plus make the rice pilaf. After the chicken is done, I'll have to then broil the dinner rolls to brown them, but everything else is ready. Luke's setting the table. Leia made the salad for me. Dessert is ready and waiting in the fridge, and the main course is cooking. The _only_ thing I can do now is wait. Luke finishes setting the table and walks back into the kitchen. "Anything else you need me to do, Mom?" He asks, in the tone that I love so much, _not_ the tone he's been giving me as of late. The tone is nothing but polite, helpful even.

I smile at him, and shake my head. "Thanks Sweetheart, I think that about covers it."

Luke smiles back at me and nods his head. He really _is_ a sweet kid, he and Leia both are. I'll just be happy when the truth comes out. They'll _both_ be upset with me, and rightfully so, but that initial surge of anger they'll feel won't last forever. It'll only be normal for them to feel that way anyway, but afterwards, when they've had a chance to come to terms with it and calm down, perhaps we'll finally be able to move forward as a family- a _real_ family, and that's all I want.

After _everything_ we've been through, it's what _they_ \- the _twins_ and Anakin deserve. I can only hope they _all_ find it in their hearts to forgive me for my mistakes.

With Anakin's help, I'm sure they will. Eventually.

I sigh and go back to preparing the rest of dinner. I keep a close eye on the chicken, as I work to steam the broccoli and boil the rice. The chicken is stuffed with basil pesto, fresh spinach, sun-dried tomatoes, and a mixture of feta and mozzarella cheese and then breaded in a Parmesan cheese crust. It's absolutely delicious, but I do have to keep a close eye on it to make sure the Parmesan crust doesn't burn. Once the broccoli is steamed to perfection and the rice is ready, I place each in a separate glass _Pyrex_ serving dish with a lid to keep the food warm. Then, I finish cleaning up the dirty pots, pans, and utensils, placing all of them in the dishwasher. I check the chicken again and turn the oven temperature down, as it's almost ready.

I hear the water turn off upstairs. Leia's done with her shower. I glance at the clock. Anakin's not due to arrive for another twenty minutes. Good. I _might_ just have a chance to go get a really _quick_ shower myself. I grab the packet of sourdough rolls and place them on a baking sheet. As soon as I pull the chicken from the oven, I'll pop the rolls in to bake. Suddenly the timer dings on the oven. Good. The chicken should be done. I open the oven to inspect it, and sure enough, it looks ready. Perfect. And, it smells _wonderful._

I smirk as my tummy starts to rumble _it's_ hungry appreciation of the tempting aromas.

Just as I go to grab the chicken with the oven mitts, I hear Luke and Leia start yelling upstairs.

Dammit!

 _Not_ _now!_ I can't help thinking to myself with a growl of frustration. They're great kids, and they get along really well... _most_ of the time, but like all children do, they occasionally argue and fight.

And, of _course_ , they would have to pick _now_ to do it.

I hear the sounds of running upstairs, followed by a shout of _'No, Leia! Give it here!'..._ There's a moment's silence, during which I finish pulling the chicken from the oven and set it down on top of the stove, before closing the oven door...Then suddenly, Leia lets loose with a scream and a ' _Stop it, Luke! That hurts!'_

That tears it. I stomp out of the kitchen, my hands clenched into fists at my sides. I have had one helluva a day, and Anakin should be here shortly, and they have to go and start _this_ crap?! When I get upstairs...

But, as I make for the staircase, suddenly the doorbell rings. Oh great. Just friggin' great. I can _still_ hear the kids yelling upstairs over who _knows_ what, and I am getting more ticked off by the second with those two, as I turn instead, grab the door handle and yank it open, just as I scream at the top of my voice at the kids over my shoulder, "IF YOU TWO DON'T KNOCK IT OFF THIS INSTANT, I SWEAR IT WILL _NOT_ BE PRETTY WHEN I GET UP THERE! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

And, I turn with a huff to see who's here...Only to stare dumbfounded at a shocked Anakin staring back at me, his eyebrows raised almost to his hairline and his mouth hanging open.

Oh no.

"Uh...H-Hi, Ani! Uhm...Won't you come in?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

It's honestly a bit hard writing Leia. We never saw her as a little girl in canon or legends, and since this is a Modern AU, she's naturally going to be different from Leia in the SW universe. I hope you guys liked her though, she's always been like her mother in the SW galaxy, this galaxy is no different.

Next chapter is the dinner! It'll be in Anakin's POV and will begin just before he arrives for dinner. We'll see what he thinks of the state of Padmé's house, and we'll also see how things change for him or _evolve_ for him when he's _finally_ with his family, even if the twins aren't aware of it. It should be a special chapter and one I'm hoping you're all looking forward too!

Please follow, favorite and review! Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: We hit a milestone last chapter! We got over one hundred reviews and one hundred followers! When I started this story, I was hoping it would become a hit and I'm glad to see you're all enjoying the story! This chapter is the dinner, its a part one of two, the end of this chapter does end in a cliff hanger but my beta and I couldn't see it ending in any way other than that.**

 **I also want to mention that this story will, as mentioned in the first chapter, become M rated. This chapter isn't rated M, but the story soon will be, either in the next chapter or the chapter after that.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Second Chances: Chapter Ten**

* * *

 ** _Anakin Skywalker_**

I'm early. I know it.

But, dammit, I couldn't help myself.

I _tried_ taking my time getting here. Honestly, I _did,_ but I've been waiting for tonight for _three_ fucking nights now, and I've made sure _everything_ was all ready to go for tonight.

In reality, that only consisted of what I was wearing and what I was going to bring. You can't go to a dinner at a friend's house- or your babies' mama's house- as it were, empty handed. Right? Or, maybe you do?

The hell if I know. I'm sure there's some fucking manual online that'll answer that question, but I'm not much good at following directions. That's why I'm a QB where _I_ make the decisions.

I bought a big bouquet of beautiful flowers for her this afternoon, and I'm bringing her a super _nice_ bottle of wine, too. I'm not much of a wine drinker myself, but I know Padmé is- or _was_ , and I'm sure she'll like this brand. It's a vintage bottle of _Tenuta San Guido's Sassicaia,_ from Tuscany, Italy. It was a gift to me from Mister Palpatine, Sheev Palpatine, the owner of the _49ers,_ and the bottle cost well over two thousand dollars.

With tastes in wine like _his,_ this one'll _have_ to be good. Unless he doesn't like me, and he tricked me and decided to give me one of his cheap bottles...Naaa, I don't believe that to be the case.

That man wouldn't even _touch_ a cheap bottle of wine. Nope. He only goes for the _exclusive_ wines. The _good_ stuff.

And, the man always treated me well and never treated me like I was beneath him. Even if I was and still _am_ , financially speaking. Though, the last deal he offered me was one fucking sweet one, I must admit.

We have an understanding, he and I. He wants a Super Bowl victory, and so do I. He _knows_ that I can bring the sixth Super Bowl victory to the _49ers._ I just need the right team to help get us there.

With that said, we traded, drafted and signed so many new players over the past three years. We've gotten a solid coaching staff too, one that has the capacity to bring us all the way.

And, this could definitely be our year. I _feel_ it in my bones.

I'm only one man, after all, an important man on the field, to be sure, but alone I _can't_ do anything more than throw the ball, run when I need to, call the plays with the coaching staff, and try leading my team all the way downfield.

This is a _team_ sport, that means there literally is no _I_ in team. It doesn't matter how good or _great_ **I** am, if I don't have my teammates offensively running or catching the ball like we need them to, along with our defense stopping the offense of the other team and forcing turn overs, it'll be a very _long_ season and _not_ in a good way.

I'm twenty-nine years old, and I'm _not_ getting any younger. This is my ninth season with the _49ers,_ eighth season as the starting QB. When I first started, I was as cocky as they come and expected to win a Super Bowl or _three_ by the time I hit thirty.

Reality brought me back down off my high and mighty horse real quick, and brought me back to the real world, but that _fire_ in me never went away.

My passion for the game only kept getting hotter and hotter every season. Every time we made it to the playoffs and lost, or every time we didn't make it at all, that _fire_ in me only grew to dangerous heights.

I'm nearly a fucking _inferno at_ this point, and I have a feeling this season will be the _one_. Not only because we have a solid team this year- in my opinion, which may and probably _will_ change for better or worse in two weeks when Training Camp starts, but also because I have something I never knew I had before.

I have _my_ _family_.

I have _Luke, my son,_ and I'm _not_ going to let him down by _not_ being the man and quarterback he thinks I am. He thinks I'm a damn legend. He said so himself. I just have to show him he's right.

That I _am_ a legend.

That when my time in the NFL is up, that the league will remember me.

That when my time in the NFL is up, that the _people_ will remember me.

Hell, who am I kidding? The _only_ one I want to remember my awesomeness is my eleven-year-old son, my daughter, Leia too, but she's not the football fan Luke is.

Still, I want them to have a Hall of Fame superstar quarterback as a father rather than some average quarterback who will be forgotten about the season after I retire.

What would that say about _me_? It would say that I gave up my family for _nothing_. The fact that I didn't know they even existed, wouldn't really matter.

What _would_ matter was the fact that I _wasn't_ there.

But, no damn way am I going to allow that to continue, which is _why_ I'm here tonight.

I'm a man on a mission, and that's a dangerous thing. Whenever I set my sights on something- _anything_ , I don't give up until I make it _mine_. And, my family is _mine_ already, I just need to become an active part of it. _Permanently_. Especially with Padmé.

With that in mind, I take a deep breath and step out of my car with the bottle of wine and the bouquet of flowers in hand. I deliberately drove my _Range Rover_ tonight. I thought it would better blend in, be less conspicuous in this neighborhood than my _Chiron_. I parked on the street, just outside of Padmé's house, along the sidewalk. I'm a bit nervous about leaving my _Rover_ out here with it out on the street as it is, but that nervousness doesn't come _close_ to what's gonna happen tonight.

I want nothing more than to make a good first impression, I mean these are my damn children and my ex-girlfriend, their _mother,_ we're talking about here! They don't know me as the man, Anakin Skywalker, just as the player.

Padmé may know me, at least the _old_ me, but like her, I've grown up a lot too since high school.

I've also accomplished _my_ dreams- with everything except for that Super Bowl ring and trophy. And, maybe the MVP.

And while I did what I always wanted to do, Padmé was stuck raising the family _I_ always wanted, even _more_ than football, the family _I_ knocked her up with, and she did it all on her own and ended up putting _her_ dreams on hold or probably forgetting about them altogether.

I may not be able to snap my fingers and magically make her a lawyer, no, but the _least_ I can do is be active in my newfound role and help her and my - _our_ \- kids out. In any way I can.

Starting with two things: first, that damn wreck they call a minivan and...second, from the looks of it, the wreck they call _home_.

My family lives in an older, but still fairly decent, neighborhood. It's about a forty-five minute drive from my penthouse. Looking around, most of these houses look like they were built back in the early 1980s, I'd guess. But...

My jaw nearly goes slack at seeing the- what _once_ was probably a beautiful home but now, what _I'd_ call, barely livable wreck. It's a two story house, white and wooden with brown brick accents along the sides of the rather prominent one car garage. The paint is chipping away and in some places, already completely gone. The front porch railing is missing a couple of spindles, and the wood looks rotted in others. The white metal garage door is dented and rusted in a couple of spots and doesn't appear to close all the way either. The front lawn, which _is_ rather large, could use a good mowing, and the fence leaves a lot to be desired, too. There's also a lot of overgrown foliage and bushes up next to the house and along the fence that really needs to be cleaned out. As I look up, I notice a couple of shutters are missing as well off a couple of the top floor windows.

Huh.

Yeah. A _lot_ left to be desired.

This house really _could_ be nice. But, it's _far_ from that in its current state. It makes me feel like a complete ass for living in my fucking barely used penthouse suite.

That's the difference though, isn't it?

My penthouse suite is just a fancy hotel room, really. Nothing more. This house isn't _just_ a house. No, like Gray's, it's a _home_. And, I'm sure like the wreck on wheels parked in the garage, Padmé's doing the best she can with what she has.

But, that'll change soon.

Very _very_ soon. No doubt about it. I'll make sure of it.

The urgency of the situation suddenly goes _waaay_ up for me. I can't allow my family to continue living like _this_ -

 _Wow_.

My thoughts sink in bringing a sickening realization creeping down into my bones with a big _thud_.

Fuck me.

I really became _that_ guy, didn't I? The guy that I _couldn't_ stand because he was always looking _down_ on me.

 _Judging_ me, because I wasn't as rich as him.

I've really become an asshole, haven't I? _Shit!_ I mean, my mother and I used to live in a barely livable, tiny two bedroom house in a very old neighborhood of San Fran, and _this_ house still looks better than that place _ever_ did.

But, this is _my_ family dammit!

I _have_ money, something my mother _didn't_ have, and I'm sure if she did, she would've bought a really nice house in a really nice neighborhood to give me the best childhood she could have possibly given me.

I'm not a fool though. Wealth has nothing to do with happiness. I know this well. Look at me after all, I'm a multimillionaire several times over now, and outside of playing football, I was _far_ from being happy. I mean, yeah, sure, I've got some nice stuff...but that's _all_ it is. _Stuff_.

I've _never_ been as happy as I've been _all_ this week, and besides the cold hard nerves running through my body right now, I'm excited about tonight's dinner.

More than excited, actually.

More excited now than I was Monday morning when Luke first came to mini-camp.

More excited now than I was Monday night when Padmé told me everything, like being the father of not just one child but _twins_.

More excited now than I was Tuesday morning when I finally met my daughter and, for the first time, my family was all together at _Levi's Stadium_ \- even if it was only for a few minutes and even if my kids didn't _know_ I was their father.

And still don't know I'm their father.

 _All in due course_ , I remind myself.

Taking a deep breath, I smooth out my navy blue polo shirt even if there aren't any wrinkles to smooth away, then brush down my khaki _Dockers_ shorts, glance down at my brown and tan boat shoes, which I wore without socks, and start moving my long legs up the paved driveway towards the front porch, up the brick steps and, just before I knock, I stop myself.

I can hear muffled _yelling_ from upstairs. _Ok._ Well, it sounds like Luke and Leia are fighting with each other. Fuck. Once again, I'm swiftly reminded that not only do I _not_ know them, but that I'm in _way_ over my fucking head.

Internally, I start freaking myself out here.

I don't know if I'm _ready_ to take on such a big role. They're eleven-years-old, for fuck's sake! Not even two years from now they'll be teenagers, and not even _seven_ years from now, they'll be adults and off to college.

Fuck. I missed so much.

I can't- I _won't_ miss anymore. Ignoring my sweaty palms and the hammering of my heart against my ribs, I raise my right hand and am about to knock on the wooden front door again, but the shouting from upstairs gets _louder,_ and I decide to ring the doorbell instead.

The doorbell chimes, and the shouting from upstairs continues, then I hear someone who must be Padmé stomping towards the door, and then the door swings open, and Padmé stands there, she's looking over her shoulder and up the stairs, then shouts - no _screams_ , "IF YOU TWO DON'T KNOCK IT OFF THIS INSTANT, I _SWEAR,_ IT WILL _NOT_ BE PRETTY WHEN I GET UP THERE! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

I'm barely aware of what's going on. I'm pretty sure my jaw is close to hitting the floor and my eyebrows are probably past my hairline at this point. Not to mention my ears are literally _ringing_ from the beautiful little woman in front of me yelling so _loudly_.

I didn't even _know_ she was capable of yelling like that. She's never raised her voice like that to _me_ before, and I know there were times I probably deserved a good shouting at when we were dating.

Still, she snaps me out of my shocked state when she turns to see who she opened the door for and _her_ expression, I'm sure, matches mine.

"Uh...H-Hi, Ani! Uhm...Won't you come in?" She stutters. I shake off my shocked state and recompose myself. _I can handle this,_ I tell myself and nod, handing her the bouquet of flowers and the wine I brought for her.

She accepts them with a wide beautiful smile, thanking me, and stands aside to let me in. I step inside and see that the inside doesn't _quite_ match the outside. It's nice in here, cozy, warm, _homey_? Is that a word? It sounds right, and by the looks of it, definitely feels that way.

Don't get me wrong though...the inside still needs a _lot_ of work, too. I can tell.

She closes the door behind us, tells me she'll be right back, and walks down the hallway to what is obviously the kitchen. I stand glued to the tiled entryway and look around. The house- _home_ \- is clearly that. Like the outside, it is clearly well used and lived in.

It may have been nice a decade ago, but this house could use a _lot_ of work. I look up the stairs, which are right in front of me. The carpet is dirty, not with stuff thrown all around but with foot indentations in it and the worn look and fading of the cream color making it look darker than its supposed to be.

Glancing over into the small living room, the furniture is well used too and looks like they haven't been replaced in years. There are holes in the back of the sofa and the matching squash chair with its dark gray, navy blue, and tan striped color stands out like a sore thumb in the otherwise cream colored room.

The walls need to be painted over just like the outside, but that's the least of the problems I've seen so far, and once again I'm being an asshole.

The twins should _always_ come first, so long as they're well provided for, that's all I _really_ care about. I can't possibly expect Padmé to maintain the property, all by herself. So long as the bills are paid, I can't expect much more from her.

Who the hell am I to judge anyway?

 _You're the twins' father. She hid them from you. Remember?_ I silence that part of my brain. I'm over it. I'm _trying_ to be an adult and move on, but standing here in their home doesn't make it easy for me.

This is what a _family_ really is, and this is what a _home_ really is.

And, I can't help but wonder how things would've been different, had Padmé told me the truth that night instead of lying and pushing me away with a broken heart. I _know_ that I'd have maintained the property, that _is_ a father's and husband's job, isn't it? Especially when he's handy, like me? Right?

Which reminds me, I'm definitely going to have to get my hands dirty here and help fix this place up. I can even get Gray and Ben to help. They're both pretty handy, as well. This home isn't _bad,_ really. It just needs some work. A fresh coat of paint for in here and outside, updated furniture, new carpeting, a mower to mow the lawn out front and probably out back too, clean out all the overgrown foliage, replace the garage door, and add a new fence.

That's all I see...so far, anyway. I'm sure there are more problems upstairs, in the kitchen, and out back, I'm just hoping that those are problems that could be fixed by me. Maybe then I'll feel useful here. But, for all the twins know, I'm just an old friend of their mother's.

I have no real place here, not really.

But, I'm hoping the twins enjoy my company and get used to seeing me around. Because I'm _not_ going anywhere. I'm going to be around a lot. A _whole lot._ They may not know it yet, but I definitely _do_ belong here.

We _all_ belong together.

 _"Give it back!"_ I hear Luke's muffled voice from somewhere upstairs.

 _"Luke stop!"_ Leia's own muffled voice shouts back.

Padmé comes striding quickly back towards me and smiles wearily, her shoulders slumped and her face tinged pink from embarrassment, I would imagine. I can tell she's had one hell of a day. She was probably just as nervous about tonight as I've been, and I'm sure the twins aren't helping in that area.

Least of all at the moment.

"Excuse me," Padmé almost snarls through gritted teeth and charges upstairs, shouting, "THAT'S IT! I'M DONE! DO YOU HEAR ME? JUST YOU WAIT -"

I nod, smirking, and watch her go, enjoying this new side of her (not to mention the _lovely_ view of her ass as she bounds up the stairs). Motherhood. I've always known she'd make one hell of a great mother, even if she didn't know it herself. But, she certainly proved me right, and I can't help smiling as I hear the muffled tone of her voice ripping them a new one upstairs. I'm sure they deserve it, too.

The glint of light shining off a framed picture on the living room wall suddenly catches my attention, and I walk towards it to see the pictures hanging up on the wall behind the squashed chair.

My breath hitches at the sight of my beautiful children. They can't be any older than two-years-old here, both smiling their toothy smiles with only a few teeth each, and they're holding on to one another. Luke's in the back with his arms wrapped around his sister protectively; Leia has her hands on top of her brother's.

Damn. They were beautiful children, and still _are_ beautiful children. Seeing the picture only reminds me of everything I've missed, but I'm still young, and they have a lot of growing up still to do.

And, I'm going to be there for everything else from now on, that's for damn sure.

Who knows, maybe things between Padmé and myself could start right where they _could've_ left off. I'm not going to go and _propose_ to her like I was planning on that night, not immediately anyway. I mean, yeah, proposing in the not _too_ distant future _is_ what I'm shooting for, but right now, I'm talking about that sizzling _passion_ we had for each other. That's what I mean.

And its still there. I _know_ it is. I just need to reignite that sizzling spark of passion in _her_ \- because _I_ can feel it already ignited in me - and make her _mine_ again. We always belonged together, even if she couldn't see it. And, no fucking way am I about to let _any_ other man be around my woman and my kids. NO sir! They already called another man _father,_ and that's one too many as it is. And, she already called the wrong man _husband_ once.

That truth feels like being tackled by three, three hundred and fifty pound linemen all at the same time and _fumbling_.

It hurts, no doubt about that, but the only thing you can do is get up, brush off the pain, and continue playing. The game doesn't stop for anyone, neither does life.

And _husband_ is definitely a title reserved exclusively for _me_ , dammit! Nope. She's _mine!_

I move on to the next picture, and I can't help the tears I feel ready to flow. It's their ultrasound pictures, showing their development, and you can clearly make out their figures. I can't really tell which is which, but I can clearly make out both twins.

The next picture is Padmé at the hospital, she's lying down in the bed holding Luke in one arm and Leia in the other. You could see the exhaustion in her gorgeous brown eyes and written all over her beautiful features, but you could also see her happiness, her joy.

And, even her sadness. She's missing me being there. I can tell.

She's only eighteen-years-old here, about seven and a half months or so after she ended our relationship. Her face looks older in the picture than I remember, a part of me hopes it's because she had a tough time dealing with breaking up with me.

After she _broke_ my heart, she still could've called me, and I would've been there for her. I know she knew that, I would've done _anything_ for her, even after what she did.

I was always so head over heels for her, it wasn't even funny. I was as whipped as they come and had absolutely _no_ problem with that. I still don't, actually.

She was _always_ worth it for me. Come hell or high water, nothing could ever keep me away from her, if she ever needed me.

And, I think _she_ needs me now.

I think the _twins_ need me now.

And I know for sure, that _I_ need _them_ now.

"Hey," Padmé's soft voice says, cutting into my thoughts. I wipe at my eyes and cheeks to wipe away any tears before turning around. Even if there aren't any tears there, my attempt does nothing to hide the fact that I was crying. She could always see right through me, that's one thing that hasn't changed.

"Hey," I echo. She's standing at the bottom of the carpeted steps, it's quiet upstairs. Now that I'm _seeing_ her I can't help the widening of my eyes. Why am I so helpless around her? Nobody else _ever_ made me feel this way, it's only ever been _her_.

Bridging the distance between us, she walks over to me and wraps her soft slender arms around me, knowing what I need without further comment. "I'm sorry you had to miss all of that." She's talking about the pictures, _and_ apologizing again.

I already told her I'm moving on, she needs to move on, too. "Stop apologizing, Angel. What's done is done. We can only pick up the pieces and put them back together again. We're a family, always were and _always_ will be. The _four_ of us." The smell of food suddenly reaches my nose, very _delectable_ smelling food, I might add, and I sniff the air eagerly, and between Padmé's beautiful scent and the smell of food, I think I can fit right in here and _never_ want to leave. Why would I want to when everything I want and _need_ is all under this one roof?

I clear my throat and smile down at her beautiful face, "So...what smells so divine from in there, hmm?" I motion with my hand toward the kitchen.

She grins up at me and leans back in my arms a bit, "Ahhh...like that, do you? Betcha thought I couldn't cook, huh?"

"No, no...not at all," I protest. She quirks an eyebrow at me, giving me that _You are such a liar_ look, and I cave. "Ok, yeah...I figured your cooking was probably as bad as your driving..." I trail off.

This earns me a quick playful punch in the arm, and I can't help faking it. " _Ouch!_ What are you? A linebacker?" I grin down at her.

She just rolls her eyes at me and motions for me to follow her into the kitchen, which I do...eagerly.

Stepping into the combination kitchen/dining room, I notice right away the sliding glass door along the right back wall that leads into the fenced backyard. From my height, I can see through the windows along the back wall behind the dining table that the back is just as overgrown and in need of work as the front. Just as I suspected. There's also an old rotting shed in the back corner of the yard. _That's going to need replacing for sure,_ I think to myself.

I then glance over to the kitchen, which is separated from the dining area by an L-shaped bar with three chairs along it. I frown. The black, gray, and white granite counter tops of the bar and the rest of the work areas and stainless steel appliances clash horribly with the honey-gold tone of the cabinets. I manage not to wince, but I can tell that, apart from the appliances themselves, which appear to be somewhat newer and in good shape, the rest of the kitchen is going to need a _major_ overhaul.

I may even need to hire a professional contractor for this job.

Anyway, I follow Padmé around the bar, and my mouth starts to water at the delicious smells in here. Apparently, she really _can_ cook. If it tastes as good as it smells, I will be one happy man indeed! I mean, what man _doesn't_ want a woman who can cook...and cook pretty damn well, too by the smell of it.

I watch her as she moves to the fridge and grabs some butter, and then moves to the stove and begins to put butter on the dinner rolls. I'm pleased to note she moves around the kitchen with a practiced, comfortable ease. I cross my arms over my chest, enjoying the view of her back and shapely ass, and lean back against the counter. "So, what's for dinner tonight anyway?"

She shoots me a cheeky grin over her shoulder. "One of my specialties!" She has _specialties_? Who knew? "Stuffed chicken breasts baked in a Parmesan crust, steamed broccoli florets in a butter sauce, rice pilaf, a salad, sourdough dinner rolls...and for dessert, the pièce de résistance...My mother's signature graham cracker cake!"

My jaw drops. "You mean the one she always made at Thanksgiving?"

Her grin turns almost wolfish, and she giggles. "Yep! The very same!"

I can't help the moan of longing that escapes my lips, which makes her smirk. She knows I always _loved_ that dessert every time her mother made it. I also can't help the tingle of excitement that shimmies down my spine...She's trying to impress me! I _know_ she is. Well, she doesn't have to work at it...She impressed me from the moment we first met. But, since _she's_ obviously trying so hard, then I guess _I'm_ just going to have to express my appreciation...just not in front of the twins. At least not tonight. Hopefully, she and I can have some _alone_ time after we've spent some time with the kids after dinner...and I can express my grateful thanks with my lips in an entirely _different_ fashion. A slightly more _intimate_ one.

Because, I know her well. _I'll_ have to be the one to make the first move to restart our romance. She won't. _Yep,_ _tonight_ _, after the kids go to bed, I'll make my first move in making her mine again,_ I decide, as I watch her bend over and place the rolls in the oven. I suddenly feel my dick twitching and coming to life in my shorts, and I shift my hips and cross my feet at the ankles to hide the rather _prominent_ bulge in my shorts. Then, I clear my throat and change the subject.

"So, what were the twins fighting about up there? I could hear them yelling as I climbed up the front steps of the house."

She shakes her head and groans, turning around to face me, leaning back against the fridge. "Ugh! It was so stupid! Leia was teasing Luke about him acting like a lunatic fan because you were coming over, and she grabbed his football you signed and took off running with it. He chased her down and yanked her hair - _hard_ \- which he _knows_ better than to do, making her scream, and that's what _I_ was screaming at them about when you rang the doorbell. Anyway, they both got a good tongue lashing, and they've _both_ lost their _iPads_ for a week as punishment. No internet for a week, and they hand over their iPhones, too, as soon as they get in the van tomorrow after camp. They've lost those, also. For the moment, they're both in timeout in their respective rooms."

She steps over to check the rolls, and I ask, "Do they fight a lot?"

She grabs an oven mitt and pulls the rolls out of the oven, setting them on the stove then closing the oven door and turning it off before she answers me, "No, no...They're pretty good kids for the most part, but they _do_ fight every once in awhile, like all siblings will." She turns back round to face me, "Unfortunately, they had to pick today of _all_ days to do it." She huffs and rolls her eyes before she walks over to a drawer and pulls out serving ware for the various dishes.

"What do you mean? Did you have a bad day?" My curiosity gets the better of me, and I just have to ask.

She sighs, "Yeah. One _hell_ of a day, actually. An expensive one, too, unfortunately." Her shoulders slump a bit and her lips twist into a frown.

Concerned, I ask, "Why? What happened, Angel?"

She flicks her gaze at me, "On the way home from dropping Leia off at soccer, I got a flat on my mini-van, and it ended up turning into a three _fucking_ hour fiasco to get a tow and get the damn thing replaced, because _of course,_ my van didn't have a spare. Thanks, Palo!" She rolls her eyes to the ceiling and throws her hands up in disgust.

Wow. She must have _really_ had a bad day. Padmé rarely usess language like _that._

I see an opportunity here to find out more about what she does exactly and what her financial situation really _is,_ and like any good QB, I grab it. "What do you mean, ' _Thanks, Palo?'_ And, I don't mean to pry, but where exactly do you work, Padmé?"

"I'm an assistant branch manager at a local credit union," she sighs. She smiles wanly, her eyes sad, "I already told you Palo was a sponge. Well, my parents helped us out until the twins were old enough for me to leave them with my mom or Sola. I couldn't leave them with Palo...nor would I have _dared_ to." And, once again, I feel fury at that asswipe rise up in my chest. I shake it off quickly, though, as she continues her story, "Anyway, I had to get out and find a job to provide for us. Palo certainly wasn't going to. So, Darred got me a teller position at the credit union he uses for his architecture business, and I've been there ever since the twins were eight months old. I worked my way up to assistant branch manager just this spring actually."

I feel sadness sweep through me. It's just as I suspected. She didn't get to go to college. Because she had to work to provide for our kids. I tilt my head and my lips twist into a frown, "I'm sorry that you missed out on going to college to pursue your dreams of being an attorney, Angel."

Her eyebrows go up, "Oh, I still went to college. I quickly realized that if I wanted to move up at the credit union I was going to need a business and accounting degree. So, when the twins turned two, I started night school at the local community college then the University of California, San Francisco after that. It took me the next 5-1/2 years to finish my degree, because I had to work full time during the day, take care of the kids and the house as best I could, and come on, I had to sleep _sometime,_ y'know. But," she shrugs, "I did it. I got my degree and then the promotions started. Still, it hasn't been easy. Fortunately, my grades were still good enough from high school that I was able to qualify for quite a few grants and earned a few smaller scholarships, which helped pay for school. But, I still didn't earn a lot, and I don't like to ask my folks for help."

"What about Palo's family. They had money didn't they? Couldn't they have helped you?"

She snorts in disgust, " _No._ Oh, they helped _Palo_ with whatever _he_ wanted...but if it came to me and the twins, forget it. They never liked me and felt like I trapped him, which I guess is the truth, of course." She shrugs. "Anyway, they gave _him_ the money we needed for the down payment to get this house, but no more than that. My parents did help us furnish it, because they knew he wasn't working, and I couldn't afford _all_ of the startup costs on _my_ salary. Another big reason why I went to night school."

Suddenly, the picture of _her_ life the last twelve years is becoming clearer...and I'm both appalled...and so damn proud of her, all at the same time. Yep, my love for her is increasing by the moment, it seems.

"Ugh...I don't mean to be rude, but how in the _hell_ did you wind up with that tore up mini-van anyway? That thing belongs on the scrap heap, Padmé! It's practically a death trap on _wheels_!"

Once again, she rolls her eyes, "Well, I _had_ a nice, newer _Camry,_ but that was the car Palo was driving when he crashed. The accident was his fault, and by the time all the dust had settled, I was left with a much higher insurance premium - and only about three thousand bucks left to get another car. One of the gals at work had a boyfriend trying to unload his parents' old minivan and _Voila!_ My rather poorly taken care of and beat all to hell set of wheels. Or, rather I should say, my _previously_ poorly taken care of vehicle. Since I got it four years ago, Darred's kept the oil changed on it, and my dad did put a new set of tires on it for me when I first got it. But, it was already dented all to hell when _I_ got it," she looks at the rather _dubious_ look on my face, and she smirks, "Hey, those dings and dents are NOT from my driving, I'll have you know. I got it in that condition, thank you very much!" She gives me a pert bob of her head, and then we both burst out laughing, sharing a good chuckle over her teenage attempts at driving.

"Ok, ok...I'll take your word for it!" I throw my hands up in mock surrender, grinning like crazy. "So, is, uh, dinner ready? After a long, hard day at mini-camp, I'm kinda hungry, and well, you _did_ offer to feed me, y'know." I wink at her, and she just laughs and rolls her eyes.

"You and Luke both, no doubt. I swear that boy _definitely_ inherited _your_ appetite," she says with a shake of her head.

"It's a guy thing. Trust me."

"Oh, I don't doubt _that_ one bit. Every week I swear my grocery bill goes _up_ , just because of Luke."

Now, it's my turn to laugh, "Sorry." I give her a half shrug, "What can I say? He takes right after his old man."

"That he does. Well, we're all ready here. I'll go get the kids. Do you wanna wait till we come down to fix your plate, Ani?"

"Sure. That'll work."

"Ok. Be right back."

I simply nod my head and watch her as she heads out of the kitchen. Glancing at the covered dishes of food on the counter, I'm not surprised to hear my stomach growling...loudly. It seems my beautiful Angel can arouse more than _one_ type of hunger in me, and that fact pleases me to no end.

Just then, she returns with the twins, who are _both_ looking sheepishly down at the floor, their cheeks rather pink. Their mother prods them in their backs, "Well? Don't you have something you two wish to say to Anakin?" I flick my eyes up to Padmé's, who winks at me over their heads, and I have to bite my lip to keep from smirking.

"Hi, you two. So, what is it you want to tell me?" I continue to lean against the counter, arms crossed over my chest, eyebrows raised.

The twins glance at each other, before they say in perfect unison, "We're sorry for fighting earlier, Anakin." I marvel at their uniformity. Must be a twin thing, I guess. Glancing up at Padmé, she doesn't look surprised at this. So, she's obviously used to it by now.

I purse my lips and nod my head, watching them keenly, "Thank you. I appreciate it. But, y'know, kids, fighting over something stupid...like a _football_...isn't too smart. Somebody could've gotten hurt. So, try and do your mom a favor and stop it before it starts next time. Think you could do that...for _me_?"

They look at each other again, then back to me and nod their heads quickly, "Yes, Sir!"

I smile. "Good! Now, who's hungry besides me?"

A chorus of three shouts of "Me!" rings out in the kitchen, and Padmé directs us each to go get our plates from the table and come back and serve ourselves. I follow the twins round the bar to the table, and it turns out Padmé has my place next to hers with the twins across from us. We grab our plates, and head back to the food. The twins serve themselves first, and then I dish up my own plateful, and I admit I am excited to try this. It looks and smells _divine._ We carry our plates back to the table just as Padmé brings a bowl of salad to the table, along with bottles of Ranch and Italian dressing.

"Serve yourselves with the salad, while I get the drinks. Ani, would you like to have some sweet tea or water with lemon?"

"Oh, I'll have tea with some lemon tonight, Padmé. Thanks," I call to her over my shoulder, as I dish up salad for first Leia, then Luke, and finally myself. The twins opt for the Ranch dressing, while I grab the Italian.

Padmé returns with my tea and a gallon of milk, which she promptly pours into the twins' glasses, which I am pleased to note. She grabs her plate and the milk jug and returns to the kitchen to fix her own meal. She returns quickly, with her own glass of tea and plateful of food in hand, then sits down beside me, and gives me a beautiful smile and murmurs, "Thank you, Ani," when I dish up her bowl of salad...and hand her the Italian dressing. She looks surprised once again, just like she did at Kitster's the other night, and I just smile and give her a sly wink, making her giggle.

With all of that done, we dig in, and _fuck me_ , if it's not the most delectable tasting meal I've had since...well, since the _last_ time I had my own mother's cooking! Damn! My woman really _CAN_ cook! Hell, fucking yeah! Talk about an exciting discovery! I never knew she could cook. Her mother always did the cooking when we were dating. I gotta ask, "So, who taught you how to cook, Padmé? Your mom?"

She takes a bite of rice and chews, nodding her head yes. She swallows and says, "Yeah. Mom and Sola, after I got married. Then, I took a culinary class one semester in college."

I take a sip of tea, then nod my head, "Impressive, Most impressive, Angel." And, I'm telling the truth. No other woman, besides my mom, has _ever_ impressed me like Padmé has.

Suddenly, Leia pipes up from across the table, her head tilted as she looks at me, "Anakin, why do you call Mom, Angel? What's up with that?"

Luke frowns, glances at his sister, then turns to look between his mother and I, a confused and almost wary look on his face.

Oh boy. Here we go.

Padmé and I glance at each other, sharing a moment of silent communication, her look clearly one of _You take this one._ Gee, thanks, Babe.

She said our daughter was a lot like her, and shit, she wasn't kidding.

I clear my throat, take a casual sip of tea, then give the twins a smile, "Well...when I first met your mom, I told her she looked like an angel, and the name just...stuck, I guess. I've called her that ever since."

Leia has that soft doe-eyed look that _only_ females can achieve. You know the one...Where they think it's _so romantic..._ And, I'm suddenly already feeling my "Protecto Dad" instincts kicking in here. I mean, come _on!_ My daughter is still just an innocent eleven-year-old...or at least she'd _better_ be! I'd better _not_ find out there are boys already on the prowl for _my baby girl,_ cause I'll put a stop to that like _now,_ dammit!

But, then Luke decides to throw his own curiosity to the wind, "So, is that why she calls you Ani?" He just stares at me. Shit, it's like looking in a fucking mirror...Well, one from about _eighteen_ years ago.

I just stare dumbfounded at our twins. They're like a matching set of tight ends, aren't they?

Before I can respond, Padmé jumps in the fray, "Yeah, pretty much. Ani was his childhood nickname, and he told me I could call him that, if I wanted. So, it stuck." She shrugs, as if its no big deal. The question is...Will _they_ buy it?

Luke seems to with a quick, "Ok. Cool," as he forks some more of his chicken and shoves it in his mouth, but the almost _amused_ look on Leia's face practically _reeks_ of _You are so busted!_

 _Fuck yeah...Just like her mother._

And honestly, I'm more than cool with that. I don't like this hiding anyway, and I'm planning on seeing Padmé exclusively, _again_. Starting asap, too. If the twins know we're seeing each other, then that could always explain _why_ I'm around. It'll make things easier than having to explain why I'm _really_ around, since we're not going to tell them the truth _just_ yet.

Don't get me wrong. I'd _love_ to tell them now, they seem to be fine around me after all. I mean, Luke was with me _all_ week and warmed right up to me, like we knew each other all his life, and I think I became more than just his idol to him, I became _real_.

I'm no longer Anakin Skywalker- the _49ers_ quarterback to him, I'm a real person that he knows, and that's _exactly_ what I want.

I want for my son to get to know the _real_ me, I want Leia to get to know the _real_ me, too. I may just be a man on TV for a lot of people, but _not_ to my own children.

To them, I want to be the _man_ they look up to.

The _man_ they go to for advice or for help with anything- and I mean, _anything_.

The _man_ they'd proudly tell people, "Hey, that's _my Dad!"_

The _man_...I could go on all day, but I won't.

You get the picture.

Suffice it to say, I want to be a role model to them, and I want them to be proud of not only the _man_ I am, but also be proud that _I'm_ their father.

 _Just one step at a time,_ I remind myself and am seriously tired of having to. It's hard trying to keep these damn feelings to myself. I want to tell them the truth so badly...but, I know, I can't. Not yet.

It'd be selfish of me to just tell them right now, right here. And, I can't afford to be selfish. If we don't do this right... _if_ there's even a right way, then we have to tread delicately and take this one step at a time.

As difficult as it might be, it's just the way it is. Rushing into things never usually ends up well, right? I can think of quite a few times when I rushed into things and ended up paying the price for it, and I learned that patience never hurt anyone.

Rushing as a quarterback is about the stupidest thing you can do. Sometimes you may be forced to act or be sacked, but more times than not, you have time to make the best decision available to you or you'll end up throwing an incomplete pass at best, interception or pick six at worst.

Patience comes with experience though, and in this case, the experience goes to Padmé. She knows the twins better than I do, probably better than I _ever_ will, and I'm sure she'll let me know when she thinks they're ready to know.

And when that time comes, I'll be over the fucking moon, but definitely nervous at the same damn time. Their reactions at the news definitely concern me, but as we sit here at the table eating our food in comfortable silence, I may just be thinking of the worst case scenario.

We've suffered _enough_ being apart. Why add to the suffering by throwing blame and throwing tantrums? True, they may still be preteens, but I'd expect them to act better than that. Though, stealing a football while making fun of your brother and pulling your sister's hair is _still_ pretty childish.

It really could go either way with them, I'm just hoping for the best, but I can't say I'm _not_ expecting the worst.

Especially given Luke's already hostile attitude toward his mom, which has hopefully mellowed at least some this week. In fact, considering Leia's rather dopey look at me just a few minutes ago, Luke may end up being more of an issue than his sister, and if that's the case, I'll definitely have to step in and come down firm on the boy.

I love their mother too much to allow our kids to disrespect her like that. That will _not_ happen with me now in the picture.

As I scoop up my last bite of chicken, Luke does the same and immediately asks for seconds, which is amusing, because I was about to ask the exact same thing. Padmé was right. Our son certainly _does_ share my appetite. Padmé just chuckles, shaking her head, and waves us both back to the kitchen. We eagerly grab our plates and make for the food, but conscious of dessert still to enjoy, I skip the rolls and the rice and go for just broccoli and chicken. When I get back to my seat, I also divvy up another helping of salad. After all, Training Camp starts in two weeks, and I still need to watch my carbs.

And, I want to enjoy dessert without any guilt.

Luke, however, is still a growing boy and has no such qualms, returning to the table with a heaping plate...complete with rice and _two_ dinner rolls. I have to fight back a smirk. He is so much like me at that age it's almost scary. While Luke and I inhale round two, Padmé gets up and clears her plate before returning to pour me another glass of tea and pour the twins each another glass of milk. Leia, I notice, gets up to help her mother, clearing her own plate and utensils before coming back to grab the salad and bottles of dressings and taking them to put in the fridge. I can't help but smile at my baby girl. Obviously, she's her mom's little helper.

At that point, Padmé calls out, "Ani, would you care for some coffee? It's decaf?"

I quickly swallow my bite of broccoli and nod, "Yes, please. That'd be great, Angel. Thanks."

"Ok. Coming right up."

While Luke and I finish our meals, we listen to the sounds of the girls in the kitchen, putting dishes in the dishwasher and opening and closing cabinets. Next, I smell coffee brewing, then Padmé exclaims, "Who's ready for dessert?" Instantly, three hands shoot up in the air, mine and the twins. Padmé laughs and opens the fridge, getting the cake out while Leia grabs the dessert plates and fresh forks. I grab my now empty dinner plate, silverware, and salad bowl and carry them into the kitchen, placing them in the dishwasher, just as Padmé starts dishing out servings of cake.

"Ani, how do you take your coffee?"

"Oh, just cream, Angel. No sugar. Thanks," I tell her as she hands me a rather large serving of cake and then turns to pour my coffee. I can't help the smile that splits my face as I inhale deeply that wonderful aroma I've _never_ forgotten. Leia grabs her own plate and Luke's and follows me back to the table. We're soon joined by Padmé with two cups of coffee in hand plus her own slice of cake. Once more, we dig in, as Luke has now polished off his second helping of dinner. I can't help closing my eyes in delight as I savor the cake's taste. I always enjoyed this when Jobal made it all those years ago, and this brings back some wonderful memories for me, and I can't help the wave of nostalgia that sweeps through me.

When we're all done with dessert, Padmé tells the kids, "Ok, you two...Anakin and I can finish up in here. You may watch TV for thirty minutes. Got that? _Thirty minutes_...Then you have to go get on your PJ's and get ready for bed. You still have to get up early tomorrow for camp."

The twins scamper off to the living room with a chorus of, "Yes, Mom."

For good measure, Padmé calls out after them, "And, _no fighting!"_ We watch them go for a moment, before I turn back to Padmé and smirk. She just grins and shakes her head, and we heard the sound of the TV turn on and channels flipping as we stand up and start gathering the remainder of our dishes.

We work in companionable silence, as Padmé rinses the dishes and loads them while I make a second trip to the table for glasses and Luke's dinner plate. As I come back round the bar again, Padmé glances at me from over her shoulder and asks, "So, Ani...I was wondering...Now that you know about the twins, I thought it would be great to take them to see your mother. She deserves to know her grandchildren after all. What do you think?" She turns back to the sink to rinse off more plates and doesn't see the tears that instantly spring to my eyes or the wince of pain that sweeps across my features. I place the dessert plates in my hand on the counter before I drop them. My hands are suddenly trembling, and I can't deny the shaft of agony that rushes through me.

My mom never knew she had grandkids. She never got the chance. She would've _loved_ Luke and Leia. And, they would've loved _her_ , too.

And, Padmé obviously has no clue about my mother.

I hate to have to hurt her like this, because I _know_ she's going to be devastated when I tell her...when she realizes just what further price her decision so long ago has wrought on our family. Padmé _loved_ my mother, and my mom always loved and adored Padmé. Even after she broke up with me, Mom always insisted, to her dying day, that Padmé was the _only_ woman for me and that someday... _someday_ , fate would lead us back together and reunite us.

Turns out Mom was right...just not in all the details.

My silence must confuse Padmé, because she turns off the water, grabs a dish towel, and turns to face me, a slight frown on her face, as she wipes her hands dry, "Ani? What's the matter? Is something wrong?"

I feel my throat tighten, my breath hitching in my chest. The pain is almost unbearable in that moment, and my mouth opens and closes several times, but I can't seem to speak the words...This _really_ seems to confuse her further, as she steps over to me and stares up into my tear-rimmed eyes, and I can't stop the sudden tear that slides silently down my cheek to drip onto my shirt.

"Ani?"

I swallow hard and let out a shuddering breath. I can't delay the truth any longer. "Padmé, I don't know how to tell you this, but...my mom died of breast cancer six years ago, two years after I joined the _49ers,"_ the whispered words tumble out of me, and her response is almost immediate.

I watch helplessly as the import of my words hits her. Her eyes widen to their fullest extent, and tears swamp them. Her lips begin to tremble, and she goes pale, blanching nearly white, before she starts to shake her head 'no' in denial and then steps - no _stumbles_ \- back, her whole body starting to shake. "Oh God, Oh God, Oh God," she mutters over and over, as her hand flies up to cover her mouth, before her whole body heaves and she collapses to her knees in front of the sink, her arms wrapping round her middle. "Nooooo...God, _noooo!_ What have I _done?"_ she gushes out in a garbled wail before she starts crying almost hysterically.

I drop to my own knees beside her, and reach out to drag her into my arms, cradling her to my chest. My own tears are falling now, dropping into her hair as I gently rock us both. As much as _both_ our hearts are breaking right now at the long ago loss of my mother and what could've - and _should've -_ been, I've known since I first found out about Luke that _this_ moment was coming. There was no getting around it.

And, it is simply one more facet of our situation, of the truth, that we have to now face, get past, and move on. And, we will do it _together._ As a _couple._ As a _family._

I whisper encouragingly to her, letting her know it's okay, to let it go, and feeling her hands twisting in the front of my shirt, as her tears continue to fall. My legs are starting to go a little numb, and I ease down into a cross-legged seating position on the floor with my back against the fridge and drag her unresistant form into my lap, draping her legs across my thigh. I keep my arms wrapped round her middle, my hands rubbing up and down her back gently in an attempt to soothe and comfort her.

The grief is real and intense, and this is merely the beginning. Another round will come when we tell the twins the truth. Only that will be multiplied times _four,_ no doubt. I close my eyes and pepper her hair with soft kisses, thankful to have her back in my arms and to be able to comfort her through the now nearly silent storm of weeping, as it runs its due course. I vaguely register the noises from the TV in the living room, but it's merely a mild distraction from the woman now mourning in my arms.

Eventually, her tears begin to subside. I have no fucking clue how long we've sat here on the floor, nor do I care. We _both_ needed this, and I don't really mind - and I doubt Padmé or the twins will either, even if their TV time runs longer than thirty minutes. I feel her pull back from my chest, and she raises bloodshot, grief-stricken eyes to mine. "Ani...I-I'm _so, so sorry,"_ she whispers. She's searching my gaze intently, and I nod my head. I know she is, and I know the guilt is probably eating her alive already.

I'll have to help her get past that. Starting here and now.

"I know, Angel. It's okay. Mom would've loved the twins, just as she always loved _you._ Don't... _Don't_ let it tear you apart. You didn't know. Let it go."

She inhales a shuddering breath and licks her lips, and _fuck,_ she looks so vulnerable and yet _so_ beautiful to me, her eyes glittering with unshed tears and her cheeks stained with the tracks of the ones already released. And, before I realize it, I am leaning down and capturing her lips with my own for the first time in twelve long years, and...

 _Fuck have mercy!_

I fucking _knew_ it, dammit! The very instant our lips touch I feel an explosion of wanton _need_ deep within my gut, sending molten pleasure ricocheting throughout my entire body. I can feel it all the way down to my _toes._ My dick hardens instantly of its own accord, now straining and throbbing within my shorts solely for the beautiful woman it definitely remembers now sitting in my lap. I growl deep in my chest and swipe my tongue across the seam of her lips. My demand is clear, _Let me in._

She eagerly responds to my unspoken _order_ , opening her mouth to allow my tongue to surge inside and seek out and claim her own. Our tongues mate fervently, moving erotically in a sensual dance we _both_ remember. Kissing Padmé is a feeling unlike _any_ other kiss I've ever experienced with any other woman. All others were mere imitations for the real thing. For _her._

And, just knowing that she hasn't really kissed _any_ other man in twelve years...Well, it sets off my primal masculine instincts, making me mold my lips to hers aggressively...but lovingly...again and again, leaving her with _no doubt_ that she belongs to _me_ and that I am now claiming what is _mine_ and _should've_ been mine all this time. Our lips part and fuse together again, my hands soon moving up her back, under the hem of her shirt and toward the clasp of her bra. She obviously can feel how much I want her, because she moans and rocks her delicious derrière over my erection, making _me_ reciprocate with another lustful growl just as I reach her bra and...

"Uh, Hey, guys...What's going on here?"

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed part one!

And like I said in the beginning Author's Note, there wasn't any other way for this chapter to end than for it to end with that cliff hanger. I'm sure you can guess how part two will begin, and it will be in Anakin's POV again. I'll also mention that the... _Skywalker_ family will take a step forward in part two as a whole, so won't Padmé and Anakin.

Please follow, favorite and review! Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: As you were warned in the next chapter, from this point on, this story is rated M. I don't know about you, but I love reading and writing rated M content, it's freeing and allows you to really write to your hearts content without restraint and I love that. This picks right up from where the cliffie last chapter ended and things take a turn...for the better, between the estranged couple. I decided to make this chapter mostly about just Anakin and Padmé, and their chemistry together (in bed and out). I'm really proud of this chapter and I hope you will be too!**

 **And I just want to give a special shout out to my beta who helps me greatly when I need it the most with my stories! You're awesome!**

 **Without further ado...I hope you enjoy!**

 **Second Chances: Chapter Eleven**

* * *

 ** _Anakin Skywalker_**

 _Uh oh..._

We break our lip locking to peer up into two pairs of eyes that match our own. Luke looks like he's in full blown shock; Leia merely amused.

We are _so_ busted...and to be honest, a part of me...a very _large_ part...is glad. This isn't how I _wanted_ them to find out, but apparently, it's the way they _found_ out, and we're just going to have to roll with it.

Padmé leans back in my embrace, and she and I share a look of silent communication again before I decide to grab the bull by the proverbial horns.

Well, here goes nothing...

"Luke, Leia," I say, garnering their sole attention. A part of me doesn't know _what_ to say, the other part tells me to just be honest and tell them the truth. _To stop lying to them_ , even if it wasn't _me_ who's been lying to them all this time. "Ever since I met your mother, I've loved her, and she loves me. That has _never_ changed in all these years." _Way to sound corny, Duffus...Shut it!_ I scold myself. "I've just had to tell her some bad news about my mother that she was unaware of before now, and, well...things _happened,"_ I keep Padmé locked firmly in my arms but manage a half shrug, "We got a little carried away, I guess, but that's because we _still_ love one another."

There's no denying that fact. And, I _wouldn't_ deny it, not even if she wanted me to. Whether she wants to say it aloud or not is another matter, but she _can't_ deny she still loves me, always has, and always will.

Just like me.

"Oh, right." Luke says, scratching the back of his neck nervously and turning a bit red in the face. Almost like he just saw his mother making out with a man he barely knows...Wait, that _did_ just happen, didn't it? "I'm sorry about your mom. I know you do your annual celebrity softball game in her honor."

Damn, he's a _great_ kid, and if that doesn't want to make me cry like a little girl again...he's talking about her as if she's a stranger to him, which I guess she is, of course. Like she wasn't his grandmother...but, yeah, he doesn't know that, and he'll _never_ get the chance to meet her now.

He'll never get the chance to know how great of a mother she was, how great of a grandmother she _would've_ been.

That doesn't mean Padmé, Gray, and I can't _tell_ them both, though, because we will. And, that's going to be both a pleasure and painful. I shake that thought off for the moment.

Mom wouldn't want me to be thinking like this. No, she'd want me to be the father they deserve. She'd want me to raise them, the way she raised _me_. Loving them unconditionally, always being there for them when they need me the most and by just being _me_.

She taught me a lot, and what she taught me the _most_ was to just be _me_. She would always tell me that people would think whatever they want to think, which is true, they _do,_ but that the _most_ important thing to do is to live life on our own terms, to hell with everyone else.

And, she had a point. I saw that a _lot_ in NCAA Football and in my years in the NFL and in all that time, I haven't changed who I was at all. I've been nothing but consistent, been nothing but true to _myself_.

I'm not about to be any different now, least of all in front of my twin children.

"Thanks, Luke," I whisper, my heart aching from everything that's happened over the last month or so. I have everything I want- everything I _need_ , it'd just be that much sweeter if Mom was still here with me to share it.

My hand goes to my heart, where the locket is burning against my chest. I pull it out from under my shirt and open it up, smiling, teary-eyed down at it.

"She gave me this just a week before she..." I trail off, they know what happened. No need to say it again. "Gray and I were with her to the end, and besides her making him promise to be there for me always, she told me to _never give up_. It's become my motto as an NFL player and the words written on every ball I throw in every game I play, and it's also the motto for my charity foundation...To _me_ , it's more than just words, it's become _who_ I am." I gaze up from my locket to look at the three most important people in my life. In such a short time, they've _become_ my life. They've become _who_ I am.

Leia's looking at me, like she was earlier tonight when I told her why I called Padmé, Angel, the doe-look in her eyes and everything.

Luke's looking at me, like he's trying to escape the emotion surrounding us. Can't say I blame him, I'd like to escape them, too.

And, Padmé's looking up at me, like she's trying to offer me comfort, and she _is_ just by being here with me. I never meant to hurt her by telling her the truth. I never want to see her hurt or in pain, but there was no getting around this.

She had to know. Luke obviously did; though, he apparently never mentioned it to his mother. Why would he though? He never knew about us being...an _us_.

Padmé finally breaks the silence that's fallen over all of us, "Ok, it's been _well_ over thirty minutes, you two, time for bed now." The twins scamper off with a unanimous _"Yes, Ma'am!"_ and Padmé begins to stand, then I do the same.

We smile softly at each other, and she heads back to the sink to finish rinsing off the dishes, and I go grab the rest of the silverware and the table napkins for her. Once everything is loaded in the dishwasher, she adds in the detergent, closes it, and starts the wash cycle. She grabs the napkins, turns off the overhead light, and a soft blue LED nightlight pops on instantly over by the stove. She heads out of the kitchen with me in tow and across the hall to the laundry room to deposit the soiled dinner napkins. I quickly take a peek inside...It's enough to notice the room is big and is in as much of a need of updating as the rest of the house I've seen thus far. I add more to my mental checklist.

Heading back out into the hall, I have to fight back a moan.

I guess this is the part I've been dreading...the part where we say goodnight. I don't want to, though. I want to _stay_. I've just gotten a taste of heaven again, for the first time in twelve _lonely_ years, and I don't want to lose it. Not now. Not _ever._

But, the ball is in Padmé's court, and we're in _her_ home territory. She calls the shots here, and we also have to think of the twins...It isn't like it used to be between us, when we could sneak around _our_ parents and make out wherever.

Now, we _are_ the parents and have to sneak around our twin children. Who would've ever thunk that? Certainly not me. Honestly, this still feels like a dream. It feels like any moment now I'm going to wake up and realize that everything that's happened since Padmé and Luke walked into my life that evening at the meet and greet was just in my head and not real.

I wouldn't be able to survive that.

"Stay with me."

 _What_?!

My head snaps in Padmé's direction, and her beautiful brown eyes are looking up at me, and do I see _longing_ in them? "What about the twins?" The unwelcome words are leaving my mouth before I could stop them. Because they _are_ what matter most. What they saw down here is _nothing_ like what I _really_ want to do with Padmé, and if I stay with her tonight...things are bound to happen.

No, I _know_ for a fact things _will_ happen, because I won't be able to stop them. Wouldn't so much as _try._

But, she doesn't seem to mind, as she walks closer, nearly touching me, and looks up at me with darker lust-filled brown eyes, dammit! My dick hardens instantly and tries to break the zipper on my shorts.

"I'll stay." She smiles, raising an eyebrow at me that's challenging me to say or do otherwise. We _both_ know I could never say no to her. I was just thinking of trying _not_ to traumatize the twins any further with her moaning like she did when we had sex over and over again on Prom night.

And, those lust-filled eyes of hers definitely assure me that there _will_ be sex.

And, I can't even describe the feelings that come to mind when I think of _finally_ having her in my arms again. It's definitely a dream come true.

My fantasies come to life.

She motions for me to follow her, and we head towards the carpeted steps. We walk upstairs and more pictures frame the wall of the stairwell. We walk by them, reach the upstairs hallway, and she heads to a door on the left, pausing to listen, she knocks and opens the door, walking in.

It's Luke's room, and Padmé wasn't kidding when she said he was a _huge_ fan of mine. He has various posters of me and _49ers memorabilia_ plastered up on every wall. He even has a _49ers_ bedspread. I can't help but smile, pleased at my son's love for the game and for my team in particular. "Sweetie, Anakin wanted to come up and say goodnight," Padmé says with a smile, moving aside to let me come in further. I walk over and give Luke a high five and ruffle his blond hair with a smile.

"Nice room, Little Man. I enjoyed dinner tonight. We got one more day of camp tomorrow, and I'm gonna wanna see that _nasty_ spiral again. Ok?" I grin down at my son, wishing I could bend down and kiss him goodnight instead.

"You bet, Anakin! Goodnight!" Luke replies, a matching grin on his own face.

"Goodnight, Buddy. See you in the morning," I reply, as Padmé smiles at us both and she and I head out the door, where she pauses to tell our son goodnight before closing the door and motioning for me to follow her.

The next door down is open and reveals a normal sized bathroom. Just past that is obviously Leia's room, because Padmé pauses and knocks once more before opening the door and repeating her greeting, moving aside and allowing me to step into the room. I wasn't sure what to expect about Leia's room...but I can't deny I'm pleased to see there aren't any posters of male heartthrobs up on her walls yet.

That's a relief, to put it mildly.

Our daughter's room is done in soft buttercup yellow tones, with white and green accents. It makes me think of a field of pale yellow daffodils. She does have one poster of _Mia Hamm_ up, as well as lots of family pictures and team pictures of her and her teammates. Her bedspread is white with a golden yellow crown on top of it, surrounded by golden stars. She is snuggled down in bed with a stuffed (and well worn) _Princess Ariel,_ tucked in her arms.

How about that? My very own little princess. Suddenly, I grin, "You have a lovely room, Leia. Thanks for a wonderful evening. I really enjoyed it. Sleep tight. I'll see you in the morning, Ok?"

She nods her head and then yawns, "Ok, Anakin! Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Princess," I tell her, making her beam with pleasure.

Once more we head out the door with Padmé whispering goodnight to our daughter before closing the door. Turning to me, she smiles softly and motions for me to follow her once more.

Which I do, _eagerly_.

I follow behind her to the end of the hallway where the master suite must be. She opens the door, and we walk into her bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind us. Smart move. I love our kids, but for the rest of the night, I _don't_ want to be disturbed. And, for me, it's almost like a blast from the past, as I look around. Instead of a double bed like she had as a teen, she now has a queen size mattress. Her room is done in colors of Wedgwood blue and white. I walk around and notice there aren't any photos of me hanging up, obviously, but there are plenty of her, Luke and Leia, as well as a few of her parents, Sola and her family, and some of her with a couple of dark-haired woman I don't know, obviously taken at work. I'm _more_ than pleased to note there aren't _any_ of _Palo_. I couldn't possibly bring myself to make love to Padmé with a picture of _him_ in the same room.

Thankfully, that isn't the case here. Talk about a fucking relief.

Padmé watches me as I walk around her room, looking at all the pictures. I also note the various items on the nightstand on the left side of the bed. That must be the side she sleeps on, which is great, because I sleep on the right myself. Even subconsciously in _this, we're_ a perfect match.

"Make yourself at home, Ani. I'll just be a moment." Padmé says, then opens a door on the opposite side of the room that's apparently the bathroom and steps inside, closing it behind her, leaving me alone in her large bedroom.

What do I do _now_? Is she just going to the bathroom or changing for our night together? Should I stay dressed or undress? Hell if I know. Prom night, we undressed each other as fast as we could, letting our clothes drop where they may. And, honestly, I hadn't planned on things going _this_ far, at least not tonight. But I'm definitely _not_ complaining.

This woman has been in my every waking dream, night after night, since I was fourteen. I've had more wet dreams where she was the main star than I can count. Hell, this actually _was_ one of my dreams. One of my fantasies. She would open the bathroom door and come stepping out wearing some sexy as fuck lingerie, my eyes would nearly fall out of their sockets, and my jaw would drop to the floor, and my dick... _Wellll-_

The door opens, and just like my fantasies, Padmé steps out, but she's staring down at herself, as if she's unsure of her appearance. Hell, she's _still_ the same self-conscious woman she's been throughout our relationship.

I wonder if _that's_ why she's remained single since Palo died and why she didn't put herself out there. As much as my ego would like to believe otherwise, she definitely didn't do it because of _me_. If that was the case, she would've sought me out sooner, I think, but she didn't.

That leads me to believe she's _still_ lacking confidence in herself, likely from all the bullying she suffered in high school, and that's something I'll have to change.

Starting now.

My fantasy of her in sexy lingerie is nearly dead on, the only exception is the way _she_ sees _herself_. Because _fuck me, I've_ never seen a more beautiful woman than _her._ If I didn't know better, I'd guess Sola bought this sexy skimpy black lace outfit for her, because the Padmé _I_ knew all those years ago was _way_ too shy to wear something like _this._ I banish that thought and almost drool seeing her nearly naked perfection all on display before me.

 _For_ me.

The scalloped shaped cups of nearly diaphanous black lace of her push up bra _barely_ cover her breasts, which I've delightfully noted before, are _much_ bigger, firmer, and more rounded, the nipples a dusky light brown compared to the rosy pink that I remember. _I'll have fun with those,_ I think to myself with a smirk. Her belly is flat and toned, indicating she must exercise to stay in shape. My eyes skim down further to note a pair of nearly see through, black lace, string bikini panties that barely covers her _perfect_ pussy, and that's also something I'm sure has changed a little, but changed in a good way, like the wider, rounded hips showcased to perfection before me. Padmé had a much more slender frame as a teen than the absolutely _exquisite_ hourglass form I'm staring at now. After all, pregnancy and giving birth _do_ change a woman's body, and in _my_ woman's case, all for the better.

Oh hell yeah. Change is _real_ good.

A feral grin on my face, I cut the distance between us and gently cup her beautiful face in my large, calloused hands, tilting her head back, taking her soft, pink, succulent lips in mine. I want her, more than I want my next breath. So much so, my dick is nearly painful in its need for relief, but I'm not going to rush things.

I've made that mistake with her once, and I _won't_ do that again. No, we'll take things slowly, one step at a time.

First step tonight is getting her comfortable being with me again, to get her to remember this is _me_ here with her.

We slowly kiss, there's heat behind it, as well as a promise for more to come. But, I want her to remember _who_ she's dealing with here, to remind her that she can trust me. That I would never do anything to hurt her.

She's my whole world, always has been, and there's nothing I wouldn't do to make and _keep_ her happy.

So, I take my time, molding our lips together before licking at her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter her sweet mouth. She parts her lips for me, and our tongues meet, dancing in a slow, sweet rhythm, until a moan escapes her mouth. I grin against her lips and pick up the depth and heat of our kisses. She's obviously enjoying this, and so am I.

I pick her up in my arms, bringing her more to my level and carry her over to her bed. My knees hit the mattress. I lower her down onto the mattress, and kicking off my boat shoes, I land on top of her.

Her lust-filled brown eyes meet mine, and her demand is clear: _Make love to me._ And, I will, _gladly_.

But, I'll take my time and take it slow. I've been waiting for this night for twelve years. You better believe I'm going to treasure this moment, for the treasure it- _she_ is.

She's lying on the comfortable mattress under me, her small body totally at my mercy. Her lingerie is the only fabric in the way of me seeing her bare- _raw_. Just the way I love her, with nothing coming between us.

I reach under her, slowly gliding my right hand across her smooth bare back and undo the clasp on the back of her bra and ease her out of it, throwing it off the bed. I then reach down, hook my index fingers under the strings stretched over her hips and pull her panties down her legs and throw them off to the side, too.

My breath hitches as I stop kissing her and look at her beautiful body in the dark room, lit only by the moonlight shining in through the shades.

She averts her gaze from mine, and I bring my hand up to her face and gently force her to look up at me. "What's wrong, Angel?" I ask softly, hoping against hope she's _not_ having any second thoughts about this.

She's the one who asked me to stay, after all, and it is _she_ who changed into the lingerie...

She bites her lip and shakes her head. Her gaze meets mine, and her eyes tell me enough. They're no longer burning in their lust-filled intensity. Now they're meeting mine, and I can clearly see the uncertainty...the _embarrassment_ there.

She needs some convincing. My woman just doesn't see herself the way _I_ see her. And, I _know_ my words alone aren't going to convince her, at least not for long. Nope. Actions speak louder than words, so it's said...and her self-consciousness and low opinion of herself stops here and now.

So, I stand up off the bed and take her hands in mine. "Come on," I coax her when she looks up at me confused. "We've played this game before, Padmé. But, never again. Now, I want you to _see_ something through _my_ eyes Babe." Maybe I should've done this a long time ago, but Prom night, we didn't have this option available to us.

Now we do.

I lead her into the bathroom and turn the lights on inside. Our eyes take a few seconds to adjust to the light, and then I step behind her, place my hands on her shoulders and lead her to the sink where there's a large rectangular mirror above the double vanity. I lean my head down to her shoulder and whisper into her ear, "Tell me what you see, Angel."

She takes a deep breath, and I can see her eyes in the mirror roaming over the beautiful sight of her body. It is so different from what I remember, but she's had twins since then and... _surgery_? That _has_ to be a scar from surgery across her lower right abdomen, down near her groin. It's definitely _not_ related to the thin, barely noticeable, pale white stretch marks across her lower belly and over her hips, where the lines are longer.

She _never_ looked any more beautiful to me, though. I just wish _she_ could see herself through _my_ eyes.

"What do you see, Padmé?" I ask her again, after a long moment of silence.

She still doesn't answer, her face just turns red from what's probably embarrassment. Having stretch marks shouldn't be embarrassing for _any_ woman who's had a baby. She gave birth to twins- _our_ twins, and I love her all the more for that.

I don't _care_ if she's not on the cover of the _Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Issue_ or the _Victoria's Secret_ catalog To _me,_ she blows those women all out of the water.

There's no doubt in my mind about that, and I'd _know._ I may have dated one or two of them, and by date, I mean slept with once. They meant _nothing_ to me. _She,_ however, means _everything_ to me. Sure, those models may have nice bodies, no doubt about it, maybe even smoking _hot_ bodies, but those women don't hold the market share on beauty. The world is _full_ of beautiful women of all ages, shapes, and sizes, and Padmé's got a fine ass body of her own...with one clear advantage over _all_ the rest.

She owns my heart.

She is my first, my last, and my _only_ true love- that'll never change.

"Want to know what _I_ see?" I say softly, seeing as how Padmé isn't going to speak. I bring my face next to hers to get her to look at me when I tell her _exactly_ what I see. "I see the _most_ beautiful woman _I've_ ever seen before and the mother of _my_ children. I see the beautiful girl I fell in love when we were both fourteen. _I_ see my heart and the love of my life." I slide my hands across her belly, tracing them lovingly over the stretch marks. "These lines you can hardly see? They don't detract from your beauty, Padmé, they only add to it. You've gotten these marks from carrying our twins, and there's _nothing_ more beautiful to me than that."

There's also nothing more that I can add to make her believe me. She's always been the most beautiful woman in the world to me. And, breaking through to her was always something I was capable of doing, but she always found her way back into her shell.

Before it was because of her lack of communication with me, the bullying, her father, her always focusing on the future instead of the here and now and the list goes on and on.

If she'd talked to me back then, _told_ me what was happening to her, then we could've found solutions to our problems and continued our relationship unhindered by those who wanted to bring us down.

Now that we're taking our first steps to getting back together, I'm not about to allow _anyone_ to come between us ever again, not when so much more is at stake. Before, it was just Padmé and myself, now we have our twin children to care for, and if _anyone_ tries to come between us again, I'll destroy them.

Utterly and completely.

"Oh, _Ani_ ," Padmé's choked sob brings me back to the present to find her teary-eyed in the mirror gazing at me. I grin at her reflection and wrap my long arms around her, holding her beautiful body tight against mine.

I tilt my head just a little and take her earlobe between my lips, nipping it gently with my teeth. "I love you, Angel. _So_ much. I never stopped loving you." It feels good, _freeing_ just to be able to say those words to her again. I've held them in for far too long now, and I know I _never_ should've let her push me away to begin with.

I never should have given her an easy out.

If she really wanted to end things with me, then I would've given up, but that wasn't _her_ talking that night and had I not been too caught up in my own mind at the time, I would've seen that.

Dwelling on the past won't change that history, however. What matters is that we're back together now, and there's _nothing_ I won't do to keep it this way.

Permanently this time.

Padmé leans into my kissing and biting of her ear and moans. "I love you too, Ani." Her voice is back to normal, and her words have my eyes widening in surprise... _and_ elation.

I've always known she loved me, she's told me so in the past, but hearing her say it after all this time...I can't even describe how it makes me feel. It almost makes me question that those words escaped her beautiful lips. "Say it again?" I demand, my voice husky.

Her laughter has my heart soaring. My words - along with my little demonstration - cracked through her shell. She's coming back to me. Like I said before, patience always works. "I love you, Ani. I always _have_ , and I always _will_." Padmé says, her lips quirking into the most beautiful smile I've _ever_ seen grace her lips.

Fuck yeah!

And, now I _need_ those lips, I need them more than I need my next breath. _Way_ more.

I spin her around and capture her lips in mine. She laughs as my lips crash down onto hers, and I scoop her up into my arms. Her arms come to wrap around my neck, and I elbow the light off as we exit the bathroom. I cross the room and lower her onto the bed, but keep my lips glued to hers.

That intensifying molten look comes back in her eyes, the brown going almost black with lust, and it makes me growl, deep down in my chest. The primal possessive caveman in me is coming out of a twelve year hibernation.

Her hands press against me, going under my polo shirt, she pulls it up, and only then do I break our kiss, so we can discard my shirt and toss it on the floor, out of the way. My shorts are next. She unhooks my belt, unsnaps the button, unzips them, and pushes them down my long legs. I kick them off to go in the same direction as my shirt, and my boxers quickly join them, leaving me buck ass naked just like the angel under me.

Her soft little hands glide up and down my back as my own hands glide up and down her side, only for one of them to end up cupping one of her breasts.

She moans softly into my mouth as I lock our lips back together and squeeze her breast gently, ingraining the feeling of the soft, warm mound into my memory. _This_ is what heaven feels like, I was sure of it way back when, and I'm even more sure of it now.

There's not a feeling in the world that's more divine than this.

She's everything to me, and I plan on showing her just _how much_ she means to me tonight. I may be a masochist by taking it slow when all I want is to be _deep_ inside of her, fucking her to oblivion and back, but this _means_ something to me, unlike all those faceless forgettable women over the last twelve years that I've simply fucked.

They were just a bandage for the arterial wound that Padmé left when she broke up with me, _only_ she could properly patch me up and heal the injuries she caused.

With those women, all it was, was sex.

With Padmé, it's truly _lovemaking._ There's a huge ass difference there.

And, I'm more than loving that difference.

But, I need to make sure _she's_ ready. If she isn't, then as much as I may not _want_ to, I'll stop and wait for _her_ to be ready. Because I love her.

"Angel, you sure you want this?"

Her molten brown eyes lock onto mine, and she nods. "Like my next breath." That's my girl! I grin ferally down at her and kiss her senseless, crushing her lips with mine and get more greedy with my lips and hand on her breast, sliding my long fingers up to lightly circle her areola, teasing her nipple, making it stand up for me.

Her back arches when I squeeze her nipple between my fingers, kneading it to get it ready for me. They're both already hard, just as hard as my dick, actually, which realizes just _how_ close it finally is to _Padmé's_ pussy, and it wants in.

My dick - like I do - wants her _bad_.

"Ani," Padmé whispers, placing her palm against my chest. I stop and give her my full attention, looking down at her beautiful face and steal another kiss before letting her talk. "Get over there." She points to the other side of the bed. She must see my confusion, but she pushes insistently at my chest, and I go and roll over, landing on my back on the other side of the bed.

She smiles a smile I've never seen before on her lips. It's downright feral. Her breasts sway beautifully as she rises to her knees and climbs over on top of me and straddles my hips. She bends forward, her nipples brushing tantalizingly against my chest, as she brings her lips down to mine for a chaste kiss before sliding sensuously down my long body and pressing kisses against me. My eyelids flutter closed in anticipation of just _what_ she intends to do to me. First, she pauses to lash at my Adam's apple with lazy flicks of her tongue, before she slides her open mouth across my stubbly jaw line, wetly dragging the tip of tongue with it. Reaching my ear, she traces the tip of her tongue all around the shell and then blows in my ear, her warm breath sending wanton shivers of lust straight through my body to my dick, making it even _harder._ She seems to sense this, because she chuckles softly, _darkly_ right in my ear, making me groan, and then she rewards me by taking my earlobe in her mouth and sucking on it, and my hips jerk up involuntarily, brushing the head of my dick against her wetness, and I can't help moaning at the sensations she's building in me.

She kisses my neck, and down towards my collarbone, she nips and sucks my flesh until I'm pretty sure she's marked me, something no other woman has _ever_ done to me. Only Padmé.

But, as far as I'm concerned, she might as well have branded me, because I _belong_ to her and her alone.

My chest receives her attention next. She explores my muscles lovingly by both taste and touch. Her fingertips and fingernails dance delicately across my own nipples, making them hard, before she leans down and circles them each with her tongue, first slowly then with rapid fire flicks that are tortuously delicate, and I can feel a fine sheen of sweat begin to break out on my skin. I feel tears flood my eyes behind my closed lids when she _reverently_ places her lips against my locket and kisses it softly. I know it's her way of telling my mom she's sorry.

God, how I _love_ this woman!

My heart is already hammering in my chest, and we're only _just_ getting started here. Fuck, it's a good thing I'm an athlete and in such phenomenal shape; otherwise, she might be the death of me!

My belly is next on her slow migration downward. Her beautiful mahogany tresses sweep across my skin in her wake as she moves, and the innocent touch is only intensifying my pleasure. She explores my six pack abs, trailing her tongue along the lean lines of muscle, stopping to pepper soft kisses here and there along my skin, and my back arches off the bed when her warm wet tongue invades my navel and swirls round and round unexpectedly, and I feel my abdominal muscles clench tightly, as she slides her nose down through the trail of blonde curls leading from my navel to my groin. My dick is rock hard and standing erect in its blonde nest, and as she presses her face in my bed of curls and breathes my scent in deeply, the hot, hard column of flesh brushes against her neck, sliding up under her fall of hair, her curly locks wrapping around my dick in a loving caress.

She moves to brush her lips along my lean hips, sprinkling them both with loving kisses. I moan again. She's finally reaching uncharted territory for her, and I'd be lying if I said I and my dick weren't impatient for it to be next in line to receive such tender loving care. Other than caressing my dick with her hands Prom night, she didn't take the time to explore and map my body like she is now. I wish she had, but regrets are easily forgotten when she's treating me to such an incredible banquet of sensation as _this_ one.

Finally... _Finally!..._ She reaches my muscular inner thighs, as she comes to a stop between my legs. Gently, she presses her palms against the inside of my thighs, asking me to open them wider for her, which I do, gladly. I open my eyes and gaze down at the beautiful woman I _adore_ who's now hovering over my pelvis. My dick is standing at attention, straining of its own accord to try and reach her mouth. I decide to help it plead its case by lifting my hips _ever_ so slightly toward her, hoping she'll get the hint.

Hell yeah, she does.

She grins that sexy, sinful smile at me again and kisses the head of my hard dick. It twitches in shock and excitement, then bobs back toward her for more. She delicately slides her right hand up and down my dick before gripping it more firmly and slowly continuing to slide her hand up and down, pumping it.

 _Holy shit!_

She may actually make me _come_ just by doing this alone, and I don't want that. "Padmé," I breathe out softly. She just looks up at me, smirking, her lust filled eyes meeting my own lustful gaze, and then a wicked glint in her eyes shocks me at what she does next.

She is nothing if not full of surprises tonight. No, this isn't my first blowjob, of course, but this _is_ my first ever blowjob from Padmé- the absolute love of my life. That alone makes it the most special and wonderful one I've ever received.

Padmé wraps her other hand around my dick too, as she brings her mouth down to its level, and she presses kisses up and down my dick, _treasuring_ it in a way no other woman ever has before, and my dick loves it.

Loves it a _lot_ , actually.

Her tongue comes into play, and my dick becomes slick with her saliva, and then she puts my dick out of its misery and stops being such a cock tease, when she takes the head into her mouth and... _fuck!_

It's seriously an effort to not explode right into her pretty mouth right here, right now. But, I will it down. _Not yet!_ I demand, as I begin to see stars behind my now closed eyelids. She takes me in more, wrapping her pretty pink lips around my dick and taking me in, in, and in some more until she finally gags and pulls back, but doesn't retreat entirely.

 _Holy hell! Where in the fuck did she learn how to do this?_ I can't help but wonder silently.

I'm certain she's trying to kill me, because she grins! I can feel it! She actually _grins_ , choking on my dick! She's seriously _not_ the girl I remember, not the one in bed, at least.

Another louder moan escapes my mouth, and I look down again to see her grin gets wider as she tries again and again, until she deep throats me all the way down to my pubes. _Oh fuck!_ Her warm soft tongue massages my dick, swirling all around it, as she pulls back, and her head begins to bob up and down, her soft tangle of hair draping like a silk curtain around my groin, partially obscuring my view, as she sucks my dick like it's seriously _never_ been sucked before.

 _Oh my God! This is sheer ecstasy!_

This is her _first_ time ever sucking dick, and man, she's acing it! She never really was sexually adventurous when we were teens, either. Maybe this is her way of showing me that she's ready to try new things? Hey, I'm always down for trying new things, _especially_ with Padmé. Nope, let me rephrase that. From now on, _only_ with her. I'll gladly volunteer my services for just that, too. Nobody could ever say I'm not generous.

Man, I don't know where in the _hell_ she learned how to give a guy a blowjob, but _fuck_ if her skills at this don't put all other women's to shame! Seriously. This is, far and away, the single _best_ blowjob I've _ever_ had in my entire life. Bar none. Yes, mostly because it's Padmé giving it to me, but also, because she really _is_ exceptionally skilled in this, and for a novice, she's fucking _amazing_ at it

 _Somehow_ , though I don't really know _how,_ considering I'm way beyond the fucking moon right now, I remain cognizant enough to make a mental note to ask her _where_ she learned how to do this.

A moan louder than any I've ever moaned before rips out of me without warning, and I arch my back and suddenly explode in a series of hot wet bursts into Padmé's waiting mouth, my hips thrusting up, pumping my dick in and out of her mouth with each pulsing throb of my dick, as she swallows down every drop, continuing to suck me until I'm as dry as the Sahara. My chest heaves, trying to take in enough air, as my heart beats uncontrollably fast from the excitement my dick - and body - just had. Sweat trails down my forehead, my chest, my legs, even my _balls_.

Fuck, I need time to recover from _that._

Dammit, I can honestly say, in all truthfulness, that no other woman I've been with in the past has ever _made love_ to me before, nor has any other woman elicited _that_ strong of a response from me before either.

 _Only_ Padmé makes me feel this way.

I manage to peer down at her and give her a slow, _incredulous_ smile, which she returns, and honestly, her look is almost _smug,_ like the cat who got the cream _and_ the canary...I never would've expected _that_ from her, and as much as I've always fantasized about it, I really thought that would be the _only_ realm it ever existed in, given how shy and apprehensive she's always been.

But damn, my woman just continues to surprise me tonight! And, I plan on returning the favor...when I finally catch my breath.

Which might take me a few minutes.

A few moments later, Padmé climbs back up my sweaty body and kisses me, soundly, languidly. I can taste the salty tang of myself on her lips and am _extremely_ turned on by it. My tongue sweeps her lower lip, and she opens her mouth eagerly, and our tongues mate feverishly.

We take pulls of each other's tongues, and then I wrap my arms firmly around her and roll us over onto her side of the bed. My knees sink into the mattress on either side of her hips, my forearms braced on the bed on either side of her head, making sure I don't crush her under me. I hover over her and smile down at her, as I work my way from her pretty pink lips, to her neck, where I pause to nibble on her earlobe, causing her to mewl in pleasure, before I move to her breasts where I stop and lick my way around her swollen nipples. Her back arches off the bed, and a beautiful moan escapes her mouth, making me grin against her breast. I take the puckered nipple into my mouth and flick the bud with my tongue a few times before sucking on it, _hard._ She arches her back on a gasp, forcing the soft mound further into my mouth.

Her body writhes under me, and she moans some more, and I let her nipple go. I move up and retake her lips with mine, and remind her to keep the noise down. We don't want to wake the twins...if they're asleep, and we certainly _don't_ want them to come to the door, knocking and asking us what is going on in here.

That'd be a real mood killer for sure.

I pull my lips back and lift my right index finger to my lips in the universal signal to be quiet. She nods silently puts a hand over her mouth, and I smile and wink at her and kiss the back of her hand and then work my way back down her body to continue my re-exploration of her body. We've only had sex that one night. We made out countless times before that, true, but we only ever had sex together Prom night, and while we _did_ have sex multiple times that night, neither of us really knew what we were doing.

And, we've certainly never done _this_ together.

I lick my way back down to her breasts, continuing to lap at and suck her nipples for a few minutes. She always had beautiful pert breasts to me, even though she was self-conscious about their smaller size than other girls at school, but I can't deny I'm _thrilled_ that her pregnancy only increased their beauty. I've heard men complain over the years that pregnancy often made a woman's breasts saggy and limp, but I am pleased that wasn't the case with Padmé's. Again, I'm guessing it's because she works out. I can feel her squirming underneath me, can feel goosebumps rising on her skin, can feel the acceleration of her heartbeat.

And, my own excitement grows knowing I am giving _her_ a taste of the pleasure she's already given _me._

My tongue glides down her flat belly over the beginning of her stretch marks, and I pause, hearing her catch her breath, seeing her eyes open wide, the uncertainty immediately back in her eyes.

I stop to savor the marks, to admire them, to _treasure_ them. I want her to see that I love them, love her body, just like I always did, and no marks are going to deter me from that.

"You're _so_ beautiful, Padmé." I kiss the marks, each row of them, slowly, tenderly, showing her I mean my words. "So _fucking_ beautiful."

How she ever doubts her beauty is beyond me. She's seriously _the_ most beautiful woman I've ever fucking seen. No lie.

I come down between her legs and gently spread them, moving my legs within hers, as I come to rest between them, and I flop down on my belly and lift her legs to drape them over my shoulders. I lick my way down from her belly button to the thick thatch of dark curls above her sweet pussy. I rub my nose in her pubic hair and inhale deeply, loving the smell of her sex, and I can't stop the possessive, predatory growl that erupts from deep within me as my eyes look upon her rosy pink womanhood for the first time, and then I lick my way through her curls, and flick my tongue over her clit. Her hips cant upward at the brush of my tongue against her hard, distended clit.

Another moan escapes her mouth and hand, loud enough for me to hear, and I grin, continuing to flick her clit with my tongue in a series of rapid strokes before licking my way down her folds into her tight, wet hole. She's _dripping_ wet for me, too. I'm shocked! No woman I've slept with was ever _this_ wet for me, and definitely _not_ this soon.

I lick my way around her pussy, before burying my face inside her crotch. Her angelic scent wraps around me, filling my nostrils, and her taste is so intoxicating that I become drunk on it.

Drunk on _her_.

Like I've always been, always will _be_ when I'm around her.

Man, she has me whipped, and I'm truly _loving_ it.

Loving _her_.

My tongue plunges deeper inside of her, laps around her wet pussy, drinking her in and she tightens her slender legs around my head and pushes me deeper into her. My tongue swirls around and finds her sweet spot. _Fuck yeah!_ I know this because of her gasps of pleasure, and the way her hips jerk upward against me when I hit it. As I begin thrusting my tongue in and out of her, I reach up with my right thumb and begin rubbing circles on her clit. She moans again, and I feel fine tremors sweep across her belly and in her thighs, and I _know_ she's close.

 _Come on, Baby,_ I think to myself, _Come for me, Angel._

And, suddenly, she let's out a garbled wail of _"Ani!"_ then she comes into my mouth, her sweet milky orgasm filling me up. I drink her feminine essence eagerly, like it's the best drink on earth (which it _is_ ). The taste is just like her: _Divine_. And, just like she did me, I drink her bone dry.

A swell of masculine _pride_ surges through me, knowing that _I_ am the only man who has ever eaten her out or made her feel like _this_.

Once I get every last drop, I move my way back up her body, kissing and licking my way back up to her mouth, and I seal our lips together, and our tongues resume their erotic dancing once more

"Man, that...that was beyond _awesome,_ Babe." More than awesome. Mind bending...mind _blowing_!

More than I ever expected or _hoped_ to have happened tonight, or ever again, really.

She smiles her beautiful smile against my lips and simply hums in agreement, still recovering from her orgasm. Our sweaty bodies tangle together, and I'm sated, spent. Happier than I've _ever_ been before.

"I love you, Angel."

"I love you too, Ani."

I grin wider and feel like I'm walking on air. How could this possibly be _my_ life? It feels too fucking good to be true, _real_.

But, it is.

Our sexual escapades have me feeling tired. Padmé looks tired, too. She yawns up at me, and I laugh and fall back over to what I already consider _my_ side of the bed and turn and wrap my arms around her and pull her into my warm embrace, spooning up against her back.

I'm a football player, which means I have a _lot_ of stamina, and I never push myself too far past the brink, but damn if Padmé didn't push me _way_ past it tonight. It may not have taken a lot of energy to suck each other off, true, but it was the fact we were doing it to each _other_...that had us both spent, plus the long, exhausting day we've both had.

It was a long one, and here it's ending in a way I _never_ could've imagined, even this morning.

The way her body feels in my arms, like she was _made_ just for me...it's unreal. I move my hands around her hip and lower abdomen, sliding them across her stretch marks and the noticeable scar that runs across her lower right abdomen that I _know_ wasn't from giving birth. Those lines were all the same. This one was vertical and appeared to be more recent than the eleven and a half year old stretch marks.

"Angel, how'd you get this scar?" I ask her softly, while tracing it with my fingers.

She puts her small hand over mine and sighs. "A few years back, I had to have emergency surgery. Appendicitis."

Just as I expected. It looked like a surgical scar. Still, it must've hurt, and I wasn't there to take of her like I _should've_ been.

"Did it hurt?" She turns her head to look up at me, her brown eyes locking onto mine, an eyebrow arching.

"Let's not do this, Ani." She says, confusing me. What does she mean by _that?_ "Yes it hurt, but nowhere as much as giving birth...or ending things with you. These were all my choices. Please don't feel bad for _not_ being there for me when I'm the one who pushed you away."

She sighs and takes my hand in hers, wrapping our fingers together. "Like you said, what's done is done. Let's start anew, just like we've just done. Can we do that?"

She's right. I sigh and let my own issues go. Then, I bring her hand up to my lips and kiss the back of her hand. "You're right, Angel." I grin. "We can do that, I _want_ to do that."

I want to do _so_ much more than that, like propose and marry her, finally putting _my_ ring on her finger, but we're taking things slowly, as far as things regarding our family go. Us seeing each other again is one thing, the twins are another, and then the media circus finding out is yet a whole other.

One step at a time.

"Me too, Ani."

I raise my other hand to her face and turn her head just a little bit more and take her lips in mine.

We kiss slowly, lazily, just our lips pressing together. The kissing heats up, our kisses becoming more fervent, and then she's turning over so our bodies are facing one another, her breasts squashed against my chest, and I roll over on my back and pull her on top of me. Her legs are on either side of my hips, and her hard nipples press against my own as we continue kissing.

My dick becomes hard again in an instant. It's ready for some action of a _different_ kind now. It's swollen head is pressing against her thigh. She grins against me, and just as we're about to continue, I pause and reach out to the side of the bed to grab my shorts, but they're out of reach.

Dammit. It figures.

I sigh and gaze up at her, a wry look on my face. She smiles down at me and gives me a half shrug. I sit us up and lean forward, pushing her down so she's on her back at the foot of my side of the bed, and I reach over the side of the bed for my shorts, pull out my wallet, and take out a condom.

After that night, so long ago, I've made it a habit to always carry a condom or two with me everywhere I go. I was hoping to get lucky that night, yeah, but in my nervousness and complete lack of experience, I forgot the most important thing we needed. As it turned out, I got lucky alright _and_ ended up unknowingly becoming the father of twins.

This time that won't happen. I've come prepared, because I'm pretty sure she's _not_ on the Pill now.

Always expect the unexpected.

Ripping open the foil wrapper of the condom with my teeth, I pull it out and roll it on with ease. Then I throw my wallet and shorts back down onto the floor and fall back on top of her, taking her lips back in mine.

We kiss for a few minutes, the heat behind our kisses intensifying until she pushes me off her and pushes me backwards. She isn't strong enough to _actually_ push me and make me fall backwards so that I'm lying back on my side of the bed again with my head landing on the pillows, but this Padmé seems to like to take control, and I'm handing her the reins tonight.

Normally, being the forceful, decisive QB I am, I prefer to take control in bed, and I will continue to do so in my relationship with Padmé, but _this_ is the first time _she's_ had sex in twelve long years, and I want her to feel comfortable enough with me to be willing to try new things, to explore her sexuality with me within the exclusive confines of our relationship.

To that end, I am _more_ than happy to allow her some leeway to express herself. Especially when we get to _share_ in the pleasure.

She crawls up the bed and on top of me once again. She brings her sweet lips back down onto mine as she straddles my hips. I'm _much_ larger than she is, and certainly much larger than I _was_ the last time we had sex. She's ridden me before, true, but this time it's different.

There's so much history between us, and so much of what we remember about each other is different now, because _we're_ different. We're _not_ inexperienced kids on the stage of life anymore. We've grown up.

And, truth be told, I _like_ the changes I'm finding in her. My woman coming out of her shell and becoming bolder with me, there's nothing quite like it.

I'm guessing motherhood made this side of her come out. It couldn't have been easy for her, and she had to learn how to raise twins on her own. If they were anything like _we_ were, she had her hands full, that's for sure.

Despite that, she still raised two great kids. And, I couldn't be prouder of her for that.

She always was an overachiever, just one more thing for me to love about her.

My dick's hidden from my view, but I can feel it standing at attention, stiff as a board and tall. She's straddling my hips and can no doubt feel it pressing against her smooth bottom. She scoots her ass back just a bit and runs it over my dick as she comes to position herself above it.

"Ready?" I croak, reaching down to position the head of my dick at her entrance. Once again, I can't help but note she's soaking wet for me.

She nods, and I give her a wolfish grin as she lowers herself onto me and sinks down onto my dick. We both moan as her tight, wet heat comes to encompass my dick, sheathing me to the hilt deep inside her.

"Fuck, your're so tight, Babe," I manage to hiss through gritted teeth. If I wasn't seeing stars earlier, I'm sure as hell seeing them _now_ , fireworks, too. Again, this is a sensation I've _never_ experienced with any other woman but Padmé, and even though it's making me almost lightheaded, it's still fucking amazing.

She's sitting up almost straight, her gorgeous tits on full display before me. Her puckered nipples are stiff and standing erect for me. I can tell from here even with the only light in the room being the moon shining through the almost closed shades.

"Yeah, and _you're_ so damn big, Ani." She shoots back, making me smirk.

"Is that a bad thing?" I tease, laughing at the look on her face.

She doesn't move. She's adjusting to me being deep inside of her again after so long, and I reach over to grasp her hips to steady her, and when she's ready, to pump in and out of her. "Easy, Angel. Take your time. We've got all night. No rush," I reassure her.

After a moment passes, she nods down to me, and I raise her up and begin to thrust my hips up, slowly at first, letting her become reacquainted with my dick in her before picking up my speed.

Her moans and mewls fill the room. They're not that loud. She's obviously trying to keep her voice down, so as not to wake up the twins. She reaches out with her hands and places them on my chest, I flex my muscular pecs, rewarding her for being so quiet.

We pick up the speed, I drive her hips up and down to meet each of my thrusts until I only hear her moans, my moans, and the sound of our flesh slapping together. It sounds like heaven, and I'm truly loving it, loving _her._ Staring up at her, I watch fascinated, as our movements cause her breasts to bob, bounce, jiggle, and sway in a magical dance for me alone.

"You're _so_ fucking beautiful," I remind her, y'know, just in case she forgot.

We keep fucking each other until I feel her tightening around me, her grunts becoming louder, as do mine, and sweat begins to glisten on her sexy body. Sweat begins to pour off me as well, and we're slicker down there than we were before.

It isn't long before she lets out a strangled wail so loud she can wake the dead, and she screams out my name, " _Ani!_ " I pull her forward towards me, crushing our chests together, and smother the noise with my mouth, thrusting my tongue deep in her mouth, trying to silence her, and that's when we _both_ come in intense waves of the most indescribable pleasure. The condom becomes full with my juices, while she milks me with the rhythmic contractions of her orgasm, her own milky juices gushing down from inside her to soak my pelvis.

" _Fuck!_ " I curse through my release, unable to believe I'm coming _so_ much, seeing as how she sucked me dry not too long ago, but divine intervention happens when she's around.

Her sweaty body collapses onto mine, my dick still buried deep within her. Our chests heave as if of one mind, and we stay like this for I don't know how long with her head coming to rest in the crook of my neck, her breath tickling my skin and my hands cupping and kneading her ass.

Eventually, she makes the next move, kissing my neck before rolling off of me and flopping over onto her side of the bed. I get up, go to the bathroom and discard the condom in the trash, before grabbing a towel and cleaning myself up. Then I head back to bed, climb in under the covers and quickly pull her into my arms and tangle our sated bodies together.

"That...that was _amazing,_ Angel." I finally say, smiling lazily against her hair. "Never knew you had that in you."

She turns her head just slightly, enough to look up at me with a beautiful smile. "Neither did I," she replies. And, I believe her one hundred percent. She may have ridden me the very first time we had sex, when I broke her cherry, but I was in control then and I was for most of this time, too, but she's _always_ had control over me, in a way, and I allowed her to set the pace. I just followed her lead and let her take the reins tonight.

We remain silent for a while, and I begin to think she's sleeping. Our breathing slows down to its natural rhythm, and then she surprises me and scoots herself back just a little, enough so that her backside is pressing right up against my softened dick, which immediately begins to harden at her close proximity.

"Just wanted to see if you were still awake," she says, trying to feign innocence.

I call her bluff with a snort. "If you want another round, Babe, just say the word." My voice is husky, fairly dripping with arousal, letting her know I'm game for another round if she wants one.

She chuckles, her head tilting back to look at me. "I'm not sure I could; _although,_ the idea has merit. Sorry," She says, giving me a tender look.

That's okay. We've both come hard _twice_ tonight, and she doesn't have the stamina to go at it all night like I do...not yet anyway. That's one thing I'm going to have to help her with, gradually building up her strength and stamina to keep up with me, because I'm as demanding a lover in bed, as I am a QB on the grid iron.

But, we'll get there.

I kiss her nose. "I'm not sorry," I tell her, "not sorry at all." I'm really not. She's probably sore and spent after sucking me off and riding me that hard, she's made _this_ the single best night of my life, there's no way in hell I'd ever apologize for it.

I've _finally_ gotten my woman back, and tonight, we expressed our love for each other in the most intimate, most heartfelt way possible, and one thing is for damn sure...I am _never_ letting her go again. She's _mine._

We lapse into silence again, and this time, we both succumb to the darkness of the night and fall asleep, my face buried in her chocolate tresses, my arms wrapped round her waist, her hands resting on top of mine, my groin pressed flush against her ass, and we're _more_ than content in each other's arms.

We're finally at peace, and life, _our life together,_ can finally begin.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** How about that?

I doubt you saw that coming, truthfully neither did I. I wanted to move things forward between Anakin and Padmé though and after the way we left things last chapter, they couldn't really _not_ have sex together this chapter. A dominant Padmé is what surprised me, however, but I liked it and after raising twins on her own for the last eleven and a half years, I could totally see her being a woman who knows what she wants and isn't afraid to take it...especially not when the man she's taking it from is the only man she ever loved, and Anakin is more than happy to give her whatever she wants, especially himself.

Next chapter will be in Anakin's POV again and will pick up the next morning, I've already began writing a good portion of it and can tell you it begins with some more rated M content before moving on with the story. This story is a family story, it's about the Skywalker's, football and second chances. But there will be romance between the couple and some of that romance will be sexual. It's just not going to be every single chapter from here on out, and we'll also be getting to the football aspect soon enough, as well as the big reveal of Anakin being the twins father! I really can't wait for that!

We've got a lot of great updates coming, I hope you like how its developing!

Please follow, favorite and review! Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I hope you guys like surprises because my beta and I definitely surprised ourselves with this chapter. It seems like more than a few of you knew that Leia would suspect something, given how she reacted to Anakin already, and the whole kitchen making out part, but Luke is a lot like Anakin. A little too much in both canon and here.**

 **This chapter is mostly about Anakin and Luke. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Second Chances: Chapter Twelve**

* * *

 ** _Anakin Skywalker_**

Some annoying sound wakes me up. For a moment, all I can think is, _Where the hell am I?_ The early morning rays of sun shine in through the window blinds, and a stirring in my arms suddenly reminds me of where I am.

I can't help but smile, peeling my eyes open and seeing Padmé turn to look up at me with those beautiful brown eyes. She's so fucking beautiful, and she doesn't even know it.

"Good morning, my Angel." I kiss her hair and let my kiss linger, inhaling her familiar scent deeply, as I rub my hands along her belly again and then trail my right hand down into her triangular tuft of curls, letting my fingers softly twirl them.

She gives me a breathtaking smile before she reaches over to turn off the alarm, and then turns her head a little more towards me so our lips meet. "Morning, Ani." She says, kissing me. Once. Twice. Three times. "I'm _so_ glad you're here."

Me and her both.

"As if I'd want to be anywhere else, than in _your_ bed, Angel," I raise an eyebrow at her, then kiss her lips again softly. "I'd die a happy man if I could wake up like this _every_ morning for the rest of my life." And, that's _exactly_ what I'm planning to do every morning from now on. Wake up with Padmé in my arms. I don't want to spend another night away from her again...for the rest of our lives. Well, barring any of my away games, that is.

She molds her lips to mine, so our lips lazily mingle, and I've _never_ woken up any happier than I have just now. What better way is there to wake up than having your woman in your arms and doing some sweet making out before having to get ready for the day?

There _is_ no better way. I just wish we had the whole day to ourselves and could spend it in bed _all_ day long. Unfortunately, that time has yet to arrive. But, I'm hoping it'll come soon enough, after my kids know they're _my_ kids, of course. Maybe she and I could take a weekend to ourselves, y'know...go out to Napa to the wine country for a couple of days by ourselves, see if Sola and Darred would watch the twins for us. Yeah, that sounds like a plan. I'll have to talk with her about that.

And, that day - the day our kids know the truth - really _can't_ come soon enough for me.

"What's your day looking like today, Babe?" I ask her, between lazy, lingering kisses that I never want to stop.

She turns in my arms, pressing her beautiful breasts up against my chest and wraps her arms round my neck while mine slide from her waist down to cup her ass, as she continues to kiss me back just as fervently, like she can't get enough of my lips either and answers between kisses. "Just taking the kids to camp, doing some grocery shopping and running by _Target_ for a few things, then doing some housework, and finally picking them back up before fixing dinner. The usual."

"Mmm," I murmur against her lips, loving the way her lips feel against mine. "I can take Luke to camp with me this morning, save you the trip, if you'd like, since we're going to the same place."

She smiles against my lips, "I'd like that, and I'm sure he would, too."

"I thought so," our kisses are lazy, there's heat behind each kiss, but we make no effort to intensify things. We're too comfortable and satisfied doing just this for the moment, we don't need more. "When do you normally get ready and wake them?"

I'm not really looking forward to getting up, but I also _don't_ want the twins to find us in a _compromising_ situation like this. I mean, my clothes are strewn all over the floor, same with Padmé's and we're buck ass naked under the covers.

Talk about embarrassing...oh, not for _me_ , but for the twins...and Padmé.

I have very little shame, actually. Not that I make a habit of prancing around naked, I don't, but I'm _more_ than comfortable in my own skin, but I still wouldn't want the twins to try to barge in on us like _this_. After all, our sex life is private and really none of our kids' business. Even if the door _is_ locked, they'll wonder _why_ it's locked.

And, we don't wanna go there with them. At least not till they're older anyway.

She sighs into my mouth. "I take a shower when the alarm sounds, and then I wake them up afterwards, while I'm getting ready for work. I usually wake Luke first. He likes to sleep in and takes longer than his sister to wake up and get ready." She kisses me again.

I'm totally loving her like this, and if she keeps this up, we _won't_ be getting up at all. We'll seriously end up staying here all _day_ long, to hell with camp.

Our lips continue to mingle when I get a brilliant upon brilliant idea...She normally takes a shower when the alarm sounds, huh? "Let's go take a shower, Babe," I suggest, waggling my brows at her.

She smiles against my lips and sits up, her breasts swaying suggestively at me as we get up and walk- more like _jog_ into the bathroom. She slides open the shower stall door, and since we're already naked, we don't need to undress.

I watch as she turns the water on and checks the temperature, her perfect firm bare ass is calling to me and a million different ideas of what I _could_ do to her flood my mind. Thankfully, a few quick ones come to mind first.

This should be fun.

They're still flooding through my mind when she grabs my hand and pulls me into the shower with her. I grin ferally down at her when we step into the shower and the warm water comes crashing down on us.

Our lips lock back together like magnets, and my arms wrap around her slender frame while she wraps her arms around my waist. I pull her body closer to mine, and my once again hard dick presses up against her abdomen, the swollen head peeking up at us, and I squeeze her ass, loving the gasp of surprise she releases into my mouth.

We never had the freedom to do _this_ before, and now that we do, I'm totally loving it. If you ask me, this is _way_ overdue, but good things come to those who wait. And, I've waited _way_ longer than I ever should've had to, to have my woman back.

But, now that the time to reclaim my woman is here, it feels like no time has passed at all between us. She's here in my arms, where she _belongs_ , and everything is right with the world- _again_.

She wraps her arms up around my neck and gives me a look. I'm truly loving the looks she's giving me. I slide my hands down her ass and under her thighs and lift her up into my arms, and she wraps her legs around my waist, my dick breaks free and presses up underneath her against her ass, and she gasps into my mouth again. I push her up against the tiled wall of the shower, positioning her firmly over my hips, holding her in place.

I swallow up the gasp she emits and reach down to grab my dick that's hidden from view beneath her. Gripping it in my hand, I find her entrance and slowly lower her down onto me.

This feeling...of being bare and being buried deep inside her wet heat is unlike _anything_ else I've _ever_ felt in my life, and I'd know, because _she's_ the only woman I've _ever_ had unprotected sex with, and now that we're back together again, she's the _only_ woman I'll be sleeping with from now on, that's for damn sure.

We both moan as she sinks down onto me, she buries her face into the crook of my neck, while I take the opportunity to nibble on her earlobe. My hands on her luscious ass, I raise her up slowly and lower her back down onto me at the same time I thrust my hips to meet her halfway.

She groans in my ear, her voice echoing in the relatively small master bathroom. I tilt my head down to hers again and take her lips back in mine, swallowing up her moans and groans, as we fall into a steady pumping rhythm. Flesh slapping against flesh and water running from the shower head is all I hear, and it sounds like beautiful music to my ears.

The best sound _ever,_ besides her sweet feminine moans, which only get louder and louder, as I pummel into her wet, tight heat over and over again. I thrust into her _harder_ , _faster_ , _deeper_ with every thrust.

I want to thrust into her beautiful little body until I become a part of it. Until we are one with each other.

I'm about to unravel, I can feel the surge in me building, waiting to be unloaded deep inside her sweet little body, but again, I'm bare, and I'm _not_ about to knock her up again.

 _Definitely_ one day, maybe sometime soon, but that day _isn't_ today.

That thought doesn't deter me, though. In fact, the idea of getting Padmé pregnant again with _my_ baby only makes me crazier. I can hardly _wait_ for that day to happen, actually. But, Padmé's repeated calling of my name, _"Ani!"_ certainly isn't helping matters at the moment.

Just as much as I'm about to lose control, she is, too. Her tight, wet heat is wrapping around my dick like a god damn anaconda, trying to strangle the life out me. And, it _almost_ catches me off guard, but I'm ready for it, and _just_ as I feel her orgasm pulsate hard around my dick, I pull out of her and paint the white tiled wall underneath her with my come.

We both moan, _loudly._ There's nothing quite like making love to _my_ woman, nobody could ever compete against her. And, nobody _ever_ will. She's always _been_ mine, and she always _will be_ mine.

I slowly lower her legs to the floor and steady her against me as we come down from our shared high. That was beyond glorious. It's been quite awhile since I've had sex (not counting last night), truthfully, and to be able to actually _make love_ with my Angel again is a treasure trove of dreams come true for me.

We're both messes after our lovemaking, but we're still under the shower head, and the water is still pouring down on us. I don't think I've ever had a shower quite like _this_ , especially since I've never actually shared a shower with a woman before, and no shower could probably ever compete. As she grabs the almond and hibiscus scented body wash and begins to scrub me with it, I grab her shampoo and start to wash her hair.

Only now, as we bathe each other, do I realize just how small her shower really is. It's _tiny_. I'm surprised we can both fit in here, actually. Hell, I'm surprised _I_ can fit in here at all.

It's definitely a tight fit (just like my dick was inside of her), but still, we manage to make it work. When we're together, we can make _anything_ work. We just need to be on the same page, and I'm hoping our deal last night with us starting anew _is_ the fresh start of something _new_ between us, because I can't possibly live how I've been living for the last twelve years, not after last night and this morning.

My penthouse suite is just feeling a whole lot _more_ lonely now that I know what a _real_ home feels like.

And, I'm not about to go back to living that way. Nope. Never. I belong _here_ with my family. It may not be that simple, but I'm hoping we can find a way to make it work, because I _really_ want to spend as much time as possible with my Angel and my kids before the training camp and new season starts.

Once that happens, we'll have practice every day during the week, and I'll be so tired from that, that I'll end up just passing out at home afterwards. Practice can be grueling, even for the starting quarterback.

But by then, the twins should know all about me being their father, and they should also know about mine and their mother's past. We made a deal to tell them before next weekend, and that's a deal I'm going to hold Padmé to.

Luke and Leia calling me _Anakin_ earlier, really hit home. They shouldn't be calling me _Anakin_ , they should be calling me _Dad_.

That's all I am to them though, _Anakin Skywalker,_ Luke's football mentor at mini-camp and the man he looks up to as his idol. As for Leia, I'm not really anything to her, as far as she's aware, I believe.

I don't want to be that man- or _just_ that man to them; however. I want to be their _father_ , and I already _am_ their father, genetically speaking. It's just going to take time to be an active father in their lives, and that _time_ seems to be moving further and further away so that it almost makes me question if we're _ever_ going to tell them.

There were already moments when I wanted to just call Luke- Son (like when he threw that nasty spiral, I wanted to pump my fist into the air and yell: _That's my boy!_ ), and Leia- Well, I wouldn't call her _Daughter_. Nope, I'd call her _my little girl_ or _my little princess_ or even _my baby girl,_ and Padmé could attest to the fact that I _always_ wanted a little girl, which is kind of weird, I guess, but I always wanted a little girl to be just like Padmé, in looks and everything, and Leia fits that mold to a tee.

Padmé kissing me back on the lips brings me out of my overactive mind and back to our sex in the shower, which is _definitely_ among the hottest things I've ever done with a woman. If only because of _whom_ I'm having sex and sharing the shower with.

In reality though, doing anything with Padmé, even going _shopping_ with her, would be totally fine with me. She'd be _my_ woman, and I'd be _her_ man, and I'd make damn sure _everyone_ knows it.

"What's going on in that head of yours, Ani?" Padmé asks, looking up at me in curiosity.

I tend to do that when I'm thinking too much, I become silent and turn into an introvert. The outside world disappears, and it's like time stands still.

That also happens to me when I'm in the _zone_ on the football field, the outside world vanishes beyond the twenty-one other players on the field with me.

I shake my head. "Nothing," I say, but I know she doesn't believe me. She knows me better than that, and she just raises an eyebrow at me, demanding I talk. It's amazing how she's always had that ability. She would've made a great lawyer. It's a shame she wasn't able to become one, I have no doubt she would've had juries eating out of the palm of her hand. "I was just thinking about Luke and Leia earlier." _And how they called me Anakin, not Dad..._

She doesn't appear to be surprised. Her look turns into one of sympathy. "You mean when they called you... _Anakin_?" I nod, it doesn't surprise me that she caught on that quick. She always was razor sharp and could read me like a book. "It won't be much longer now, Ani. We'll tell the kids this morning that we're seeing each other again, and then you'll have a reason to come over whenever you want. We'll do things as a family together and then, next weekend, as we agreed upon already, we can tell them. That way you could still spend a few days with them before training camp starts with them _knowing_ you're their father."

 _Next weekend_. I have my confirmation on a date now.

Eight or nine more days, I can live with that.

It's still a _long_ time, or so it seems, but I can manage to survive until then with just being _Anakin_ to them.

"Next weekend," I mutter, then smile brightly down at her. "That just means we'll have to spend a _lot_ of time together over the next week."

And, I have absolutely _no_ problem with that, especially considering the next week and a half is an empty schedule for me. We have no team appearances or meetings, not until the week after next. That's when training camp begins.

And, as pumped as I am to begin the new season, I'm also dreading it, too, and that's not something that's _ever_ happened to me before.

Padmé thought I'd resent her if she told me the truth about her being pregnant, but I know for certain now that I could _never_ resent her. Not for giving me the family I always wanted, something she knew damn well.

That doesn't mean I wouldn't wonder what my life _could've_ been like with her all these years, but it takes two to make a child- or _twins_ , in our case, and I have no regrets about Prom night.

No regrets at all.

It was the best mistake I've ever made, and it gave me _this_ great family. How could I ever regret any of them? I'd be a fool to, and my mother didn't raise no fool.

Padmé's arms sling around me, her soft little hands rubbing soothing circles along my back. I lean down and take her succulent lips back in mine, just kissing her because I can. Trying to immortalize her taste, her feel, her scent.

We stay like this for only a few minutes, but these few minutes feel like a lifetime. Then reality crashes down on us, and we have to keep things moving, or we'll be late this morning, and I still need to stop by my place to change and to gather my belongings. Because I _am_ sleeping over here from now on, and I'll need to bring some clothes and other essentials over. I'm not leaving my family alone any longer. No way, no how.

I belong with them.

"We should wrap this up," Padmé says, her voice sounding disappointed, her beautiful lips forming a pout that makes me chuckle.

"Yeah," I agree, not because I want to, but because we _have_ to. Still, my lips continue pressing against hers, my tongue sweeping her bottom lip encouraging her to let me in, and she does, our tongues meet lazily and take long, deep pulls of each other.

Then she pulls back, our lips making a soft _pop._ I see the longing in her eyes, she doesn't want to stop, but she knows if she doesn't then we'll end up staying like _this_ all day, and that's too much for day one. Unfortunately.

Oh well. That's Ani and Padmé though, always too caught up in one another to really care about the outside world.

To really care about anything other than _us_ , at least that's how I always felt when it came to us. To me, she was the most important woman in my life, next to my mom, and she was always my sun, I always revolved around her. Still do for that matter.

Without her, I'm just a bunch of atoms spinning around with nothing to center or steady me. She's my everything, the world is meaningless without her.

I'm reluctant to let her go, but it's only for now, and she's mine. And, she knows it, but that doesn't stop me from reminding her.

"You're _mine_ , Angel. You belong _to me,_ Babe." I say, my voice husky. Demanding. _Final_. My voice brokers no debate, and she doesn't disagree.

She looks up at me, her brown eyes twinkling in the soft light of the bathroom. "Mm-hmm...And, you're _mine,_ Ani..Don't _you_ forget it."

Like I ever could. I press my lips back against hers, smiling. "I _love_ hearing you say that, and I love _you_."

"I love you too, Ani."

My ears could never tire of hearing her saying those five little words. They mean everything to me. _She_ means everything to me.

* * *

Ten minutes later, our shower is done. Fortunately, she had a spare unused toothbrush for me to use and a spare unused razor. It's a ladies' razor, but for today, it'll work. She laughed when I lathered up my face at the sink with her pink shave gel, and I reached over and lightly tapped her rear before we grinned at each other, and then she headed into the bedroom to get dressed, leaving me to shave quickly.

Ten more minutes and I walk out of the bathroom to find her dressed in denim shorts and a mint grin, sleeveless, button-up, summer top and flip flops with her hair now up in a high ponytail. The bed is now made, and she's actually laid out my clothes from last night on the end of the bed for me. Giving me a quick kiss and a quick squeeze of my dick when I take off my towel, she says, "I'm going downstairs to start coffee and breakfast. Meet me downstairs in the kitchen. Ok?" I eagerly nod my head, give her one more quick peck on the lips, and start getting dressed as she unlocks the door and exits _our_ room.

There used to be a time, it only feels like yesterday to me, when she'd invite me over to her house and cook breakfast for me...or _tried_ to cook breakfast, I should say. I'd pretend to like it, too much in love with her was I to tell her that the food was burnt or tasted like toxic waste.

Now, things are different. She proved last night that she _can_ cook, and cook really damn well, too, and that's a blessing, because I'm _always_ hungry. Especially _this_ morning, after our _rigorous,_ mind blowing exercise last night, and early this morning.

I finish dressing, shove my wallet in my back pocket, step into my boat shoes, and head out the door, closing it behind me, then head downstairs. I can already smell the coffee brewing, and I am in dire need of some _this_ morning for sure.

I arrive in the kitchen just as Padmé is pouring me a cup of coffee and adding in the creamer before handing it to me and then pouring herself a mug and adding in her sugar and creamer. I notice she has a waffle iron plugged in heating up, and she's already mixed up the batter in a large bowl and set out a pack of bacon. I also see a bowl of cut up strawberries and some fresh blueberries ready, which I assume is to put on top of the waffles. My stomach lets out a rumbling growl. It's definitely eager to try _this._

At that precise moment, a surprised voice sounds behind us, and we turn to look at our son.

"Hey," Luke says, stopping in his tracks like a deer caught in headlights. "I...didn't know you would be here this morning."

He's standing at the entrance of the kitchen, freshly showered and dressed in a pair of tan shorts and his _49ers_ jersey. His blonde hair is still wet from the shower he just took. Padmé must have woken him up after exiting our room on the way downstairs.

I'm caught speechless for a moment. What do I tell him? That, _yeah, I was busy banging your mother all night and slept over._ Or, should I just shrug it off as no big deal and hope he doesn't realize I'm still wearing the same clothes.

Then, I get lucky and don't have to answer, because Padmé steps up to the plate and takes care of that for me. "Luke, Sweetie...Get the plates and silverware out for me, will you?"

Luke absently nods and walks over to the cabinet, as I walk round the bar and plop down on one of the stools to sip my coffee. He reaches up and removes four plates and places them on the bar. Then, he opens a drawer and grabs out forks and knives, setting those next to the plates. After that, he looks back over at me, waiting for an answer.

Padmé walks out of the kitchen after checking on the waffle iron, stating, "I'm going to get Leia up. Be right back," and heads back upstairs. _Gee, thanks, Angel._

"Yeah," I shrug casually to Luke. "I never say no to a home cooked meal, and your mother offered to cook me breakfast this morning. Who am I to refuse such an offer?"

Luke seems to accept the answer with a simple nod, then he looks at me, his head tilting to the side, his lips pursed and eyebrows raised. "And, you're wearing the same clothes?" Damn, he's just as observant as _both_ his parents apparently.

I offer him a small smile and wave my hand for him to follow me. I grab my coffee mug, and we head out the sliding patio door off the dining room, and yep, the backyard is _just_ as I imagined and saw it. Overgrown weeds have nearly made it inaccessible. Hell, it's nearly a damn jungle back here, but I don't let that stop me from having a talk with Luke. We plop down in two lawn chairs set up on the patio next to the gas grill.

"What you saw last night? Your mom and I kissing in the kitchen?" I say to Luke, catching his attention. "Well, your mother and I have decided to get back together...as a couple."

" _Back_ together?!" Luke's jaw drops and his blue eyes open wide. His body goes as still as a statue.

I nod and take a sip of my coffee. "Yes, _back_ together. During the meet and greet, I'm sure you remember what was said between your mother and myself, right?"

Luke nods, his eyebrows furrow as he recalls that day. "Yeah, you looked pretty angry, hurt at what mom said about you and her going to high school together. Then you just signed my jersey and walked away, saying bye to me and Mom."

Yeah, I was hurt. Angry. Confused. Disappointed. Hell, I was a whole damn flurry of mixed emotions. "That's because we didn't just _go_ to high school together. We dated for over three years. Ever since halfway through freshman year of high school and our relationship really _meant_ something to me, _she_ meant _everything_ to me, and then she broke up with me just days after graduation and never told me why. So, those words cut through me like a sharp blade, because I _never_ got over losing her, and then she comes back into my life after almost twelve years, and she has a kid...It wasn't easy for me to deal with."

Luke's face turns ashen, like he's putting something together in his mind. I know his mind is spinning. He's becoming an introvert, something I know well because I do the same.

What's he thinking? Hell if I know, but I need to nip it in the bud right now.

"Your mother was the only woman I ever _truly_ loved." Luke snaps out of his dazed state, his blue eyes looking intently back into mine. "She was my everything, Luke. My _Angel_."

He says nothing, he just lets me talk and listens to me, his eyes glancing around the small backyard. I might as well tell him what happened, I don't want him jumping to the wrong conclusions or thinking the worst of me and his mother.

"We were high school sweethearts, and truly loved one another, but your mother always let what others thought of her influence her decisions, especially your grandfather, and he never really liked me, to be honest, and like I just said, days after we graduated high school...she broke up with me." It still bothers me that I'm not _entirely_ over that, because it _was_ twelve years ago, and I can still hear the hurt in my voice when talking about it. I shake my head. "When we saw each other at the meet and greet, that was the first time I'd seen her since the night she broke up with me. It was a shock to say the least, especially since she had a son..."

I'm not going to mention what hurt the most wasn't just the fact that she _had_ a son, but the fact that her son looked just like _me_. That she kept him from me, kept the _twins_ away from me.

There will be a time soon enough, next weekend (at the latest) when he'll find out everything, but now isn't the time to be talking about such things. I don't think he's ready to have his whole warped reality ripped out from under him just yet.

I'm hoping he'll be stoked to learn I'm his father, but we decided to tell them next weekend. So, next weekend it is.

For now, I'll just have to deal with being _Anakin_ to the twins, instead of _Dad_.

"Yeah..." Luke awkwardly says, scratching the back of his neck like I often do when I'm nervous or unsure of what to say or do. He is so much like me it really _is_ scary.

I place my hand on his shoulder and squeeze reassuringly, leading him back inside the house. "I was shocked, Luke. Just like you were when you found out your mother knew me personally and said nothing." His blue eyes look up to me in understanding. He doesn't know the half of it yet. "But, I'm over that now. And, you should get over it, too. Ok? Your mother may have made some mistakes when she was a teenager, but she's still your mother, and she _always_ deserves your love and respect for that, and besides, I'm sure she only had your best interests at heart."

Best interests...Right, let's just _hope_ he can't tell that I'm stretching the truth _way_ too far with that one. It had nothing to do with best interests, rather it had _everything_ to do with her feeling alone, trapped, and afraid of the consequences of what we'd done Prom night...and trying to cover up the mistakes of her past all these years.

The mistakes of her youth.

Well, _our_ youth. After all, she didn't get pregnant by herself.

That's the _only_ real reason why I've forgiven her...I know how scared she was and didn't know what else to do...that and well, because I love her still, of course. Love can make you see past many things. It's amazing what love can really do to a man.

Maybe a woman, too, but I wouldn't know anything about that personally.

For me though, having her back in my life and picking up where we left off...it's the most amazing feeling in the world. And having _this_ great family? There's not a feeling out there that could accurately describe how I feel now that I know the _truth_ , now that I'm a part of something larger than myself.

A part of a family to call my _own_. Just what I've always wanted..and with the woman I always wanted it with.

As we're stepping back into the house, my phone _dings!_ alerting me to a new text message. I pull my _iPhone_ out of my pocket and see that it's a message from Gray.

 _ **How'd last night go?**_

 _ **Great,**_ I type back. Then add, _**Spent the night, I'm still here and we're about to sit down and eat breakfast.**_

The three dots in the little gray bubble appear to show me he's typing away. His message pops up: _**That's great! You'll have to fill me in when we meet up at camp. Why don't you bring Little Man with you to my place after? The boys can go for a swim. If it's alright with you and Padmé, that is.**_

I look over to Padmé as she renters the kitchen and continues preparing breakfast, pouring in the first batch of waffle batter. I type out a quick message, _**Sounds like a plan. See you soon.**_ I pocket my _iPhone_ and walk over and sling my arms around Padmé, pressing a nice, wet kiss to her cheek.

She smiles up at me as she checks on the waffles in the waffle iron. Already breakfast smells wonderful. The pack of bacon is sitting next to the stove, untouched, and she goes to grab it. I stop her and pick it up, unloading half of it into the waiting and prepared pan on the stove.

"I got it, Babe. I've been making myself bacon ever since I lived on my own." It's no secret I _love_ bacon, even way back then. A flash of hurt crosses her eyes, but it's gone a microsecond later, and it confuses me for a sec until I recall word for word what I just said and see that she must blame herself for me living on my own.

She isn't the only one to blame for the whole situation; I didn't put up much of a fight, after all.

And, God knows I _should_ have. If I had, we wouldn't be in this mess right now.

Maybe it was because of how hurt she looked when she broke up with me or maybe it was because I knew it was coming all along and knew that no matter what I said, and no matter what I did, once her mind was made up there was no changing it. I just don't know.

That was one hard fact, one hard _truth_ about the woman I loved. Stubborn is as stubborn does, and _she_ was as stubborn as they come. I'm just glad she came to her senses, even if it _did_ take her nearly twelve years to do it.

I gather her up in my arms, fully aware that Luke is watching us closely, while pretending _not_ to watch us. My full attention is on Padmé though, and she's the one who needs my comfort, my reassurance. "Let it go, Angel." I whisper in her ear, quiet enough for only her to hear me. "This won't work if we can't openly talk to one another. That was _why_ we didn't work out the first time around. We kept things from each other when we should have been totally open. Honest."

She nods against my chest, her chestnut curls from her bangs tickling my chin. "I know." She says, her voice just as quiet as mine. "I just have too many regrets, hurt too many people."

Regret is something I know well, and I know that's one thing that isn't easy to get past. But, forgiveness should make it easier. I'm still here, after all, and I'm not going anywhere. It isn't too late for us to be what we were always meant to be.

That's a family, of course.

I kiss the top of her hair, inhaling the scent I love with everything in me. "True, it is, but beating yourself up over it isn't going to help. The past is the past, let it stay there and let us live in the here and now." Cupping her chin in my hand, I tilt her head up towards me. "Your problem back then was looking too far ahead into the future, now it's the past. Try pulling a page out of the _Anakin Skywalker's Guide to Living_." I grin down at her, when she gives me a beautiful smile. "Let yourself actually _be_ happy and do something _you_ want to do, to hell with everyone else. They don't matter, only _we_ do."

 _We_ being Padmé, myself and the twins, something _I_ know _she_ knows.

She reaches her hands up to cup my cheeks and pulls me down to her level. Our lips meet and mold together, shaping to each other, me memorizing just how soft her lips feel against mine, how they taste, and how I only want _more._

But, we know we can't do this, not here, not now. We'll pick this up tonight, after dinner and after the kids are in bed.

We pull apart and look into each other's eyes, her eyes are lust-filled like last night, like early this morning, and my dick's twitching in excitement. Wanting in on the action.

 _Don't embarrass me, you bastard._ I scold my dick, suddenly aware of four eyes on us now, not two.

Leia's either as quiet as a mouse or too lost was I in the sensation of Padmé's beautiful mouth. I'm guessing it was the latter, because those lips are just that great.

"So," I say to the twins, reaching for Padmé's hand and taking it mine. "We're seeing each other... _again_." I'm sure Leia already knows, I'm not sure _how_ exactly, but she didn't seem surprised last night when she caught us making out on the floor right next to where we're standing now, and she doesn't seem surprised now either.

Neither does Luke, but that's probably because we just had our first man to man- well, man to _boy_ , talk. Or, father and son talk, I'd like to refer to it as, even if he doesn't know that yet. That was the first talk we've had, after all, that didn't have to do with football. It had to do with _us_ , the family.

And, putting down the foundation to making us a real one, a real family, one where we're all together and most importantly- _happy_.

Because there isn't a damn thing I wouldn't do for any of them. I missed out on a lot already, and I'm not gonna miss another single day if I don't have too.

"Cool." Luke shrugs, a smirk on his sun-kissed golden face, so much like my own.

Leia lights up too. "Maybe now you can help Mom get a _life!"_

Luke chuckles, and I can't help joining in. I don't even try to stop the laughter from spilling out, I just squeeze Padmé's hand, more than delighted at how the twins reacted to this news.

Padmé smiles, too, and leans in to my touch, letting my hand go and instead opting to wrap her arm around my waist. I wrap my arm around her shoulder and pull her into my chest, more than happy to be accepted into the family.

If Leia and Luke reacted poorly to just _this_ step, then the biggest one of all would've been a disaster.

Fortunately, that's not the case, and I couldn't be any happier. I seriously didn't expect the past day to go as exceedingly well as it did. My expectations were pretty low, as a matter of fact.

If my expectations are low then I can't really be disappointed, but these recent turn of events have me walking on the fucking moon. I feel like I just won the fucking Super Bowl.

I suddenly hope this is an omen for our season ahead.

The best part about this is that it's not just _one_ game against the other conference champion, this is _life,_ and it couldn't possibly get any better at this moment.

And, our first real family moment ends when the timer starts to beep on the stove, and as one, we shift gears and start getting ready for breakfast.

Padmé takes care of the waffles. I take care of the bacon. Luke gets the plates, silverware, and glasses, and Leia gets the maple syrup, orange juice, and milk.

And, I'm grinning the whole time, because we're like a well oiled machine. We didn't have to say a single word and we all knew _exactly_ what we had to do, and nobody even complained.

We all make our plates, and the twins pour themselves either a cup of orange juice or milk since Padmé and myself still have our coffees, and then we walk around the bar and to the table to sit down and eat.

Padmé sits next to me like she did last night, Luke sits across from me, and Leia across from Padmé.

We're all hungry apparently and dig right into our breakfast. And, the waffles are really scrumptious, with fresh berries, a hint of vanilla, and topped with maple syrup, which we all pour a more than generous amount of onto our waffles.

"This is _bomb_!" Luke says, chewing the bacon with his mouth open. If there's _one_ thing I can cook, it's definitely bacon. It's good on everything. And, I mean just about _everything._

Leia gives Luke a disgusted look. " _Luke_ , don't talk with your mouth open! It's gross."

Luke ignores her, smiling at me mischievously. I'm guessing they do this every morning, and I'm not sure how I feel about it. Leia has a point, you _don't_ talk with your mouth full, but if either of us scold Luke, I'll leave it to up to Padmé for the time being.

She seems to have this whole 'Mom' thing down to a science, and she knows them a _lot_ better than I do.

"Luke, do we _really_ have to go through this every day?" Padmé says, her brown eyes narrowed on Luke's blue ones, and he looks down at his plate and shakes his head.

I wonder if Gray has this problem with Junior or if this is just a sibling thing. I wouldn't know. I'd been an only child until my mother married Cliegg, and even then, Owen was two years older than me and just as wary and suspicious of me as I was of him.

We _never_ clicked, he and I, never even so much as tried; though, I did get along ok with my stepfather, who is also deceased now.

So, I have no experience with siblings or kids, besides Junior, who's practically a little angel. He's got a mischievous streak for sure, just like his father, but Gray's a big kid himself, and he and Junior have a connection that I hope I can build myself with Luke and Leia.

Perhaps that connection can start today between Luke and myself. A boys' day out kind of thing.

"Luke," I say, deciding to try and lift his spirits, as he continues to look down at his plate, probably embarrassed at being chastised in front of me. At me saying his name, he looks up into my eyes, a frown on his face. "Since we're both going to camp together today, how would you like to drive to the stadium with me?"

Just as I hoped they would, his eyes grow wide, excitement gleaming in them. "That'd be _awesome!_ Can I go with Anakin, Mom?" He looks over to her, a pleading look on his face.

Padmé smiles over to him and then at me. "I'd appreciate that, thank you, Ani."

I shrug with a little grin playing on my lips, making it seem like no big deal. But it is, because Luke and I will have our first day out as father and son...or as _Anakin_ and Luke.

 _Outside_ of camp.

That's when I remember my texts with Gray. "Oh, yeah," I say, swallowing a piece of bacon and then turning to look at Padmé as she raises an eyebrow for me to continue. "Gray texted me this morning. He invited me over to his house after camp today, and he said that Luke could come too...if he wants. Would that be alright with you, Angel?"

Padmé shrugs, not seeming to mind at all, and Luke grows even more excited. Even Leia looks excited, not for herself but for her brother. Padmé smiles, "Sure. I don't mind. I'll just pick up Leia after camp and run over to Sola's for a little while this afternoon. No problem."

There's true love between our twins, I can tell and noticed that the first day I met Leia, when she came back with Padmé to pick up Luke and told me about how she did at soccer camp. Luke looked excited for the two goals she scored, and he congratulated her with a big grin on his face and a high five.

They may disgust each other sometimes and maybe even rough house when they shouldn't, but they're twins, and they love each other deeply.

It's almost enough to make me cry, but crying really isn't my forte, and how would I explain the reason for it anyway? We decided to tell them next weekend. If I end up crying, then I won't be able to lie to them.

It would only make the truth that much harder to come out. Because I'd be implicated in the lie.

And, I _don't_ lie.

"If I _want,_ " Luke says, as if that's even a real question. "Why _wouldn't_ I want to hang out with two of my _favorite_ NFL players? Being able to hang out and talk to _you_ is cool enough, but being able to hang out with two legends, like you _and_ Mike Gray?" Luke places his hands on either side of his head, then raises them up and away from his head and makes an explosion sound while making his hands look like they just suffered a shock wave from an explosion.

 _Mind bending, mind blowing._

That's what he was doing, and it makes Leia giggle, Padmé smile knowingly, and makes me grin. I'm sure he'll have a blast hanging out with us, and it'll give him a chance to get to know Junior.

He's going to be seeing a _lot_ of the Grays in the future, after all. Might as well start the intros now.

Junior may only be six years old, but the kid has a lot of energy and is more than fun to play with. I have no doubt Luke and Junior will get along great, despite their age difference.

Especially with their shared love of football, which should be obvious considering _who_ their fathers are. It'd be kinda hard _not_ to love football having Gray and myself as their fathers, it's in both of their DNA.

Luke and I wolf down our breakfast and begin to clean up. Leia and Padmé aren't far behind us, and we clean off our plates.

"I hope you have a good last day at soccer camp, Leia." I smile down at her, seeing the twinkle in her brown eyes.

She grins up at me. "Thanks, Anakin!"

I internally wince at being called _Anakin_ once again, but manage not to show it. "Anytime, Princess," I say and watch her beam at me again and then run off to go get ready for camp.

Luke is staring at me, confusion in his eyes, head tilted to the side.

The boy is observant, that's for damn sure. I'll have to watch myself around him for the next week. As much as I want the truth to come out now, it's not really my place. "Why don't you go finish getting ready, Luke? Be sure to bring a swimsuit with you, too, and a clean change of clothes." He stares at me for a second longer, then decides not to bring up anything he may or may _not_ have seen, and he runs off to finish getting ready and to pack for the day.

Padmé and myself are the last two left in the kitchen, and we finish cleaning up. She's quiet, no doubt knowing _exactly_ what's on my mind. It's not that I don't like my name or being called by my name, I just don't like my _kids_ calling me by my first name, like I'm an outsider.

Then again, even when they do know, will that _really_ change things between us? They'll know the truth, sure. They'll know I'm their biological father, sure. But, that won't change the fact that I'm still an outsider to them, a stranger.

Fuck.

Why do things have to be _so_ complicated, and why do I have to be such a fucking introvert? Why can't I just _be_ happy at the progress we've made?

Well, I am ecstatic about _that_. Having the beautiful woman in the kitchen here with me back in my arms again, her soft feminine body pressing against me in her - no, _our -_ bed last night, that was _truly_ unexpected, and I'm so grateful to have her back in my life.

Despite our past, we were able to reconnect and work through our problems. In one night, I got my life back and the woman of my dreams back. I can breathe again without it hurting, without the constant hollow chasm where my heart once was.

Because now I have it back, and that constant hollow emptiness has been refilled to overflowing, times three.

It's fuller now, so much so that my chest could burst from the love I feel for my woman, my little man, and my little princess. And, I know my woman loves me back just as much, and the twins will, too.

The dishes, silverware, glasses, and frying pan are in the dishwasher, and it's going on a quick cycle, table's cleaned up, waffle iron's wiped down, and there aren't any leftovers.

Luke and I took care of that...Yeah, he's _definitely_ my son. In _way_ more ways than one.

"Well, that's that." I say, drying off my hands. Padmé does the same and looks over at me with her gorgeous brown eyes, and I can feel myself growing hard again. "We should get going, I still need to stop by my place to change clothes and to pack a bag. Also to switch cars, I don't drive my _Range Rover_ around when I don't have, too. I prefer driving my _Chiron._ "

What I _really_ want to do is give her my _Rover_ for now, until I can buy her a new car. I'm still uneasy having her drive that shitbox around with herself and our kids in it.

And, I will be until she junks it. Or, I junk it. One or the other.

That's where it belongs- the _junkyard_.

"You better drive carefully with our son in that car, Ani." Padmé says, her face serious. I hear something on the stairs, then nothing, and shake my head feeling paranoid. Padmé must've heard it too, but she also seems to dismiss it. "And, be back by eight. That's when dinner will be ready to give you guys more time to play and swim. Oh, and here," she goes to the fridge and opens it, pulling out a plate covered in tin foil.

I cock my eyebrow at her in question. She just gives me that same smile she gave me last night, hands me the plate and winks at me, and yep, my dick is totally hard right now. And, she knows it, for she places her hand over my dick and squeezes me through my shorts, making me groan and stands on her tippy toes to give me a peck on the lips. "Here's a slab of last night's cake for you to share with Gray and his son this afternoon. And, remember...Eight o'clock, sharp."

"Yes, m'am," I purr in reply, taking the cake in my hands and give her another kiss before I hear footsteps coming down the stairs and look over to see Luke standing in the hallway ready for me. "What's for dinner, by the way?"

She grins cheekily and then arches her brows, "You'll see. It's one of Luke's favorites, though."

"Great! Looking forward to it, Babe. Hope you have a good day, I'll see you tonight."

"Yes, you _will_."

Another quick kiss and then we're letting go of one another, and I can't help the huge wicked smirk on my face. I'm seriously walking on water right now, and I've _never_ felt better.

Luke's got his sneakers on, bag over his right shoulder and looks ready to go. "Ready?" He nods and we're out the door and walking to my _Rover._ I open the front passenger door for him, and he climbs in. I hand him the cake plate and shut the door, and I walk around and hop in the driver's seat. We fasten our seat belts, and we're off.

He looks all around inside my _Rover_ , getting a feel for the SUV, but he avoids eye contact with me. His brows are furrowed, a frown formed on his lips, and he looks tense.

Did something happen since breakfast that I'm unaware of? Or, is he still thinking about what I thought was my internal flinch to when Leia called me _Anakin_ , instead of the one title I want to hear my twins call me?

Feeling unsure of what it could be, I decide there's only one way to find out and that's if he decides to tell me. "Everything alright over there?," I ask him casually. He finally looks at me, same look still pasted on his face, and he sighs, turning to look out the window.

I don't think he's going to answer me, then suddenly he does, so quick that I don't think I hear him right. _"Areyoumyfather?"_

"Say that again, _slowly_ this time?" My head alternating between looking at him and the road ahead of us.

Another sigh, then he does as I asked. "I heard you and mom in the kitchen. You know...when she said you'd better be careful with _me_ in the car. When she said, _our_ son."

Now all I can feel are his penetrating blue eyes watching me closely, dissecting me like an amoeba under a microscope. Hell, this _wasn't_ how it was supposed to happen. But in a way, I'm more than relieved it did. And, now I know the noise I heard in the kitchen after Padmé told me to be careful with Luke in the car was Luke himself who _obviously_ overheard our conversation.

"Are you freaking out?" I wouldn't blame him if he was. Hell, I was totally freaking out after the meet and greet when I realized the truth. I'd have no fucking idea _how_ I'd react if I were _him._

He doesn't look freaked out though, his penetrating gaze is still locked on me, his right elbow propped up on the door panel and his left elbow propped up on the armrest, his feet stretched out before him.

If I didn't know any better I'd say he's calm, collected, maybe even _knew_ this was coming. And hell, maybe he did. Maybe he _did_ know there was more to it than me simply being from his mother's past.

He's an intuitive kid, his sister, too.

I didn't give them enough credit before. I totally didn't think they'd discover the truth before we told them. But, on the inside, I was totally hoping they would figure it out, and now I don't need to pretend to be someone I'm not. Now I can be _his_ father, _Leia's_ father.

Just like I should've been all along.

And, I could move some of my plans up now, seeing as how I don't need to pretend to be an outsider any longer. Like getting rid of their car, renovating the house, which would require moving them into my penthouse...Hmm, maybe even changing the twins' school, now that I think about it. Those kinda things.

It's like an overbearing weight has been released from my chest, and I can suddenly breathe, unrestricted.

Luke still hasn't responded. I look over to him as we continue to drive towards my penthouse, and his eyes are still on me. Is he in shock or something? I wave my right hand before his eyes.

He blinks.

"I take it you're freaking out on the inside," I muse, knowing he's going all introvert on me. It isn't until now that I really see how annoying it is. It wasn't only Padmé who wouldn't communicate with me openly. It was also _me_ , I realize now, that wasn't always open with _her._

Perhaps, if I was more open and really got her to see things the way _I_ saw them instead of keeping them to myself out of fear of her reaction, we could've done things differently.

Well, note to self: _Stop being such a fucking introvert. Talk about your feelings with your woman and your kids and let others know what you're thinking sometimes._

Luke shakes his head, as if to wrap his head around finding out for sure _who_ I really am to him. "So, you're my father? My... _real_ father?" He asks, seeking confirmation.

I nod. "Yes, Luke, I _am_ your father." I confirm, looking over at him to see his reaction. His face is blank, giving nothing away. _He got that from his mother, her mask of neutrality._

Luke takes a shuddering breath. His hands are shaking, his face still blank, his right foot tapping the floor impatiently.

"Luke," I say, my voice calm, soothing. "You remember what we talked about earlier? About the night we first met at the meet and greet?" I have no doubt in my mind that he does, it was the night that flipped our whole world upside down.

He nods, quirking an eyebrow at me in question.

"So, you remember how I reacted when I heard your mother's voice?" Another nod. "Well, what I didn't tell you earlier, was what really shocked me wasn't just seeing her or the little boy that was her son, but the fact that her son...looked just like _me_. At the time, I didn't know you _were_ my son. I just thought you were the son of my ex-girlfriend. The woman I wanted to one day marry and have kids with, yes. Seeing you changed my whole life, and it wasn't until maybe an hour later where I stopped freaking out and remembered what you looked like...you _didn't_ look like Palo at all, and you also didn't look like your mother. You look exactly like _**I**_ did when I was your age." It was easy to tell he was my son, he's the spitting image of myself from when I was eleven. If I could turn back time and be my eleven-year-old self again, even Padmé wouldn't be able to tell the difference between the two of us.

"Well," I continue, "that's when I began to put together the pieces of the puzzle I was missing. I looked at your file for mini-camp and noticed too many similarities between us, and then I saw your birthday and had my confirmation. The confirmation that you were _definitely_ my son."

Luke nods slowly, taking in all of the information I'm giving him. It's important to _me_ for him to know that I _didn't_ abandon him, that I didn't choose the life I have over the life I could've had with him, Leia, and Padmé.

I would never choose the life I've led over life with the family I always wanted.

"So...you _didn't_ know about us?" His voice is quiet, hesitant, like he wants to know and doesn't want to know at the same time.

I shake my head, letting him see the raw emotions he's putting into me with how low and afraid his voice is that I'd choose my career over my family. "No, Luke. I would _never_ choose my career over my family. _Never_."

He assimilates that with a small smile, seeming pleased with my answer and more importantly, he believes it. "Did...Mom know?"

Great. I didn't really want to have this talk, not now. I thought I'd at least have another week to come up with what to say. But, I've already made a decision to be completely honest with my kids, something I always am anyway.

This isn't going to be easy.

"Yes, she knew. She was only ever with me, there was no doubt in her mind who yours and Leia's father was." And now instead of being pissed at her like Luke will undoubtedly be, I have to defend her. Try to get him to see _why_ she did what she did, to try and get him to get past this and to let us move on as a family instead of being held back by the past. "And, I know what you're feeling. Trust me, Luke. Like I told you in the backyard, I felt everything you're feeling now when she broke up with me."

Pissed.

Disappointed.

Hurt.

"The only thing I didn't mention to you earlier was that she was pregnant at the time, with you and Leia. She told me only recently that she didn't know for sure at the time that she was pregnant, but she did suspect it. She just never told me, because she didn't want to ruin my bright future in the NFL, something we both knew I'd make it into one day." I keep my eyes on the road, taking a left to bring us to my penthouse.

Even without looking at him, I could feel his eyes on me. At least he's trying to understand what I'm telling him, even if he doesn't understand what I'm telling him. I'm not about to talk about the birds and the bees with him though, least not yet. _This_ is a heavy enough conversation as it is. Talking about sex with Luke can wait a few more years. I hope.

Because that's a talk I'm looking to prolong for as _long_ as possible, to be honest.

"I just don't want you to hate her for keeping us apart." My eyes meet his on this, _firmly_. Letting him see how adamantly I feel about that. "I want us all to be together, as a family, but we can't be if we point fingers and play the blame game. If we can't let the past be just that, the past, we can't move forward together as a real family, which is what your mom and I want. If _I_ can forgive your mother and even want to restart a relationship with her again, then I'm hoping you and your sister can find it in your hearts to forgive her, too. Trust me, there are things that were going on back then in _both_ our lives that contributed to this situation."

I hope my words help. It'll tear Padmé apart if they can't find it in themselves to forgive her. She already feels bad enough for everything that happened between us and for keeping them away from my mother. If her own children can't forgive her for everything she sacrificed for _them_ , then we're going to have some serious problems.

And, that is something I just will not allow. Not as the co-head of _this_ family anyway.

And, I'm also _not_ going to allow them to disrespect their mother, my _Angel_. They're allowed to be mad, sure, but they need to get over it, and they will. I'll see to that _personally_.

Luke snorts. "My whole life is a lie." He says, his voice lifeless, he's leaning his head on his left hand with his left elbow still propped up on the armrest of the center console with his face turned away from me. I don't even need to see his face though, to know he's crying, it's all in his voice.

And, it's hard to deny his words.

He's right, his whole life has been a lie. Padmé kept the truth from them, from me, my mother, her father...Why _would_ he believe a single word she said when all she ever did was lie about the biggest parts of who he is? I didn't even begin to think of that, but now that I am, it makes sense.

One thing that isn't a lie, though, is her absolute love for the twins. She _always_ put them before herself. She's always been that way though. Putting others before herself, letting go of her own dreams and sacrificing the life _she wanted to properly take care of the twins...and to give me the chance to fulfill my lifelong dream of playing in the NFL._

And, she did an impeccable job. She just made one crucial mistake and that is not telling them about me. Or, me about _them._

I can't blame her for not wanting to tell them, not when she lied to them for so long as it were. Why would she want the truth to come out? Why would she want the twins to know how colossally she messed up?

But, she's a good person and living with the lies for so long was really weighing her down, eating her alive. _Maybe the stress from this is what lead to her emergency surgery._ Yeah, maybe.

And, she did _eventually_ came clean, and I'm proud of her for that. I know it couldn't be easy for her to admit that she was wrong, to admit that she screwed up all those years ago.

Then again, we were both eighteen years old. What the hell did _we_ know about life at that age? We may have been more mature than most kids our age, but we were still children, and we both made mistakes. Serious mistakes.

 _My_ mistake was letting her go. I never should have let her walk away from me. No matter _what_ argument she threw at me. If only I'd pushed and made her tell me _why_ she was ending things with me. _Why_ she wouldn't give us a chance, maybe then she would've opened up to me.

And, here I go again wondering about what-ifs. Wondering about an alternate life that will never come to be, because you only live once, and there are no repeats, no do-overs, no restart button.

Well, at least not in the sense of going back in time anyway, because I most _certainly_ have been granted a restart and do-over with my woman and my kids. And, to that end, the only thing you can do is move on. And, that's what I tell Luke, "life is too short for regrets to weigh you down."

"How did you...?" He asks, still avoiding eye contact. "How did _you_ forgive her when she not _only_ kept you from us, but didn't even _tell_ you about us?"

That answer is the easiest one that comes out of my mouth. It was when I was eighteen, just as it is now.

"You want to know how I found it in me to forgive her?" He nods, I smile over at him. Not that he could see, maybe he could see my reflection off the window though. "Because I love her, Luke. I know she messed up, _big_ time, ok, and it cost us over eleven years of happiness together, but I also know she _didn't_ do it maliciously. She _never_ intended to hurt any of us or for things to happen the way that they happened."

Of _that_ I know for sure. I saw it in her eyes, heard it in her voice and saw it in her facial expression.

"She always cared too much for those she loved. I had already been accepted for a full scholarship to play football at Arizona State, and she suspected she was pregnant and didn't want to hold me back, despite her knowing how much I loved her and despite her knowing how much I wanted a family." And, I'm the same way, I would've given up everything to be there for my family, but I would never allow _her_ to give up her dreams. "She _knew_ how much I loved football, and she also knew that I worked my ass off to become the star I am. She thought she would've held me back by telling me the truth, she thought I'd end up resenting her for holding me back from becoming the man I am today by trapping me into a humdrum life with two newborn babies. She couldn't bear to do that to me. She wanted me to fulfill my NFL dreams. So, she sacrificed our relationship and her own dreams of going to Harvard, just to have and raise you and your sister all these years."

As easy as the words flow out of my mouth, I know they're not one hundred percent true. They may be _mostly_ true, yeah, but just like me, she was afraid. She was afraid of how upside down her life came to be, of how far _her_ plans had suddenly been derailed.

And, all in one fateful night.

"I want you to know that I _never_ would've felt that way, though. I would _never_ resent the family I _always_ wanted, that she and I created." He finally looks up, his blue eyes filled with tears. "I just hope you and your sister are willing to give _me_ a chance to be the father I always wanted to be."

Nothing could break my heart more than the twins rejecting me from their lives. I don't see that happening, but there's always that chance, as slight as it may be.

Luke gives me a smile, wipes away his tears. "I think I can give you a try... _Dad."_ His smile grows wider, breaking out to a full wide ass grin.

I return it with everything I have in me and lean over with my right hand and ruffle his hair. He has _no idea_ how much that _one_ word means to me, how much those _words_ mean to me.

And, I've been dying to say this. "I appreciate that, thanks for giving me a chance... _Son_." His face practically splits in half. I've never seen him smile like that, and my heart feels like it's going to fucking explode from the emotions he's evoking in me.

The hotel comes into view, and I pull into the valet parking at the front. "Grab your bag and the cake. I've gotta run upstairs and change clothes, and then we'll be going to camp after, but we'll be taking my car. Not the _Rover._ "

Luke does as I've asked, and we leave my SUV in the hands of the valet and walk inside. The doorman holds the door open for us and gives me a surprised look, looking down at Luke, then back at me. They'd better get used to it. Because I intend for my son, my daughter, and _especially_ Padmé to be spending lots of time with me here.

My home is their home, and there's nothing I have that I wouldn't want to share with them.

I swipe my card at the card reader, and my private elevator doors slide open. We step inside, and I push the button to go up to my penthouse suite. The doors close, and I see quite a few eyes from the lobby locked on us before they _whoosh_ shut, but I ignore them, and then we step out once the doors open on my private floor.

Swiping the card at my front door, it unlocks, and I push it open. We step inside, and Luke stops in shock. I'm not surprised he's reacting this way, with his eyes wide, mouth agape and body as still as a statue as his head slowly turns in a panoramic sweep of my downstairs floor. I almost reacted the same way when I bought the place.

"My home is _your_ home, Son."

 _Son_ , I don't think I'll _ever_ tire of saying that word.

"Why don't you follow me?" He comes back to himself with a jolt and continues to look around at my huge, spotless place. Spotless if only because I barely use it. I mean, how can I really use a place as big as this? It's way too big for one man, and even still too big for a family of four, but there's no way I'd want to live here permanently with my family anyway.

I'd rather sell this place, their place, and buy a new house for the four of us...and our other future children, which will _definitely_ be a given outcome, considering how _insatiable_ we are with each other. So we can make memories, happy memories of all of us together.

Not of us living apart.

And, I'm _never_ going to allow us to live apart like that again. We belong _together_.

Luke follows behind me as we walk first into the kitchen where I grab the cake from him and deposit it in the fridge. Then I motion for him to follow me up the stairs to the second floor of my suite, and there's a long corridor of doors to the right. I have the bedroom at the end of the hall, that's the master suite.

"My bedroom is at the end of the hall. Why don't you take a look around here and pick a room out for yourself?" He slowly nods, looking around at the massive doors like he's never seen anything like them before. "I have to change and pack a bag for myself. Once I'm done, we'll get going to camp. Sound good?"

Luke nods again, and I leave him with an encouraging smile and a pat on the shoulder. Then I walk to my master suite, and I can't stop the massive grin that's splitting my own face.

I can't help but admit that the reveal went better than I thought it would. I thought for sure that he'd take it differently. I was expecting the worst, actually, but hoping for the best, and although he had his moments...he took it _way_ better than I thought he would, for the most part.

His words about Padmé lying to him his whole life don't sit right with me, though. He's right of course, but I don't want him to think that way of the woman I love. Of the woman that carried him, gave birth to him, and raised him the way she did, not because she had to, but because she _loved_ him and wanted him to have everything she could give him to the best of her ability.

And, now I have to tell her that Luke knows.

I walk into my bathroom and begin to undress and throw my dirty clothes in the hamper. I empty my pockets first and walk back out to throw my wallet and cell phone on the bed.

Lifting the phone into my hand, I shoot her a text: _**He knows.**_

That's all I write. She'll know what it means.

Then I walk back into the bathroom and take a quick shower, scrubbing myself clean with my own _Axe White Label Forest_ body wash, then shampooing and conditioning my hair. I mean, _come on._ My shower this morning with Padmé was awesome, true, but _no way_ can I show up at mini-camp smelling like a bunch of flowers. I'd _never_ hear the end of it from Gray, Rex, and Coach.

I hop out and grab a towel and begin drying off. Once I'm dry, I brush my teeth and put on some deodorant and a splash of aftershave.

And, then I walk over to my closet and get dressed, grabbing a red _49ers_ t-shirt and tan khaki cargo shorts with a pair of _Nike_ sneakers and white _Nike_ ankle socks.

My phone rings, and I go over to the bed to answer it. _"Finally! I've been calling you for over ten minutes!"_ Padmé says in greeting.

"Good Morning. Love you too, Babe," and a good morning it _was._

She doesn't seem to be feeling any humor this morning, not anymore at least. _"How does he know? Did you tell him?! Ani, we agreed to wa-"_

And let the accusations begin.

"Padmé, stop." I wait until she does before explaining to her what happened, and _how_ he found out because of _her_ own words, not _mine_. "And, throwing blame around anyway, _isn't_ going to change anything. He knows, and I wasn't going to lie to him." _Unlike some people,_ I almost added but thankfully managed to bite my tongue. _No pointing fingers, and that includes me,_ I remind myself

She sighs loudly in my ear, panic evident in her voice when she asks me, _"And...hows's he taking it?"_

I'm not about to sugarcoat things for her. "He's mad, and rightfully so that you kept us apart." Sure, I may have forgiven her and moved on, but I can't say it doesn't still hurt. It does and probably always will.

Trust isn't something I so willingly give away. It has to be earned with me, and she hasn't entirely earned that back yet. Not completely.

She sobs. I can hear them clearly over my phone and feel horrible that I can't be there to help her through them, but she's been on her own for all this time, and she's been allowing this massive lie and these emotions to fester inside of her for twelve long years.

Only she can properly deal with them, and as bad I might feel, she _should_ be feeling this way. If she _wasn't_ wrecked over how things turned out, then I wouldn't hold out _any_ hope that we can possibly be not only together again (for real), but move on as a family.

There are a lot of emotions that need to be dealt with properly and only the truth can help us all to heal. The truth may hurt...after all, it usually does, but she has to own up to her mistakes and explain herself to the twins.

And, I'll be there by her side when she does. I'll be her shoulder to lean on. I'll be her ear, her confidant, her support, and her best friend, because I'm already her boyfriend again. Last night and this morning took care of _that._

Ultimately what I _want_ to be, however, is her fiancé, and then, _finally_ her husband.

I want her to be _Mrs_. Skywalker. And, she will be. We'll get there. Of that, I have no doubt.

And, I want the twins to be Luke and Leia _Skywalker,_ and that's a lot easier to make happen than having Padmé agree to marry me just yet.

All we'll need to change their name, according to my lawyer, is to fill out some paperwork to file an adjudication of facts of parentage with the San Francisco County Superior Court and once the magistrate or judge rules in my favor, we can petition the court to change their last names to be the same as mine.

She assured me it'll be easy enough, but it could take a month or two to complete. I'm fine with that though, because at least they'll _know_ they're legally my children, and I'll know it, too. Once that is done, then I can do things like add them to my medical insurance and legally transfer them to a new school, because I _know_ once the truth hits the media my kids _won't_ be safe from the prying eyes and ears of the paparazzi swarming the public school they go to now. I want to talk to Padmé about that, but first, I need to speak with Gray about the private school Junior attends. Maybe I can do that this afternoon at Gray's after camp. I make a mental note to do just that.

Anyway, I put my phone on speaker phone and go about getting everything together. I grab several changes of clothes from my closet and chest of drawers and throw them in a _49ers_ team duffle bag I had in my closet. I add in another couple pairs of shoes and a swimsuit. I also throw in some personal hygiene items, like a spare toothbrush, a stick of deodorant, a small travel bottle of the cologne I know Padmé likes, my _manly_ body wash, my hairbrush, and...a brand new box of condoms that I haven't even opened yet.

I'm looking forward to opening them and using them with Padmé, however. I grin wickedly at that thought.

"You okay, Babe?" I ask when I hear her sobbing dying down.

Her voice tears my heart to shreds, but like I said, she has to deal with the consequences of her actions. It just came upon the both of us sooner than we had expected. _"No, but I will be."_

I grin and grab my phone and wallet, putting my wallet in my back pocket. "That's my girl. Listen, I have to get going, Babe. I just finished getting my things together and now we'll be off to our last day of camp." Grabbing the bag, I throw it over my shoulder as I move for the door and start to look for Luke. "I love you, Angel. See you tonight, ok?"

Her sobbing subsides, at least momentarily as she replies, " _Love you too, Ani. Watch over Luke for me."_

"I _love_ hearing you say that, and don't worry, I'll keep my eye on him." I find Luke in one of the bedrooms and smile seeing him look around. "Talk to you later, Babe. Love you," and I blow her a kiss.

I hang up the phone and slide it into my other back pocket. We've gotta get rolling, or we'll be late. But, as I stand here and see my son looking around the room in fascination, I can't help but smirk.

"Son," he whips around at the word and grins up at me, his grin definitely matching my own. "We have to get going, we're cutting it short as it is."

He nods his head and follows me out of the room, down the corridor and back downstairs and then out the front door of the suite.

"You claiming that room as your own?" It _is_ a pretty big room, maybe two and a half to three times larger than his current room, and he can do a lot to it. It has bare white walls, a large queen size bed in the center against the back wall between two tall windows, two nightstands on either side with lamps on them and a flat screen TV mounted on the wall across from the bed.

The room may not have much, but it has potential to have a lot, and I'll leave that potential up to him. He's free to design it as he wishes, and I'll help him out when that time comes. Same with his sister when she comes over and picks out her own room. Padmé, of course, will be sharing the master suite with me, which she will have carte blanche to completely redecorate as she sees fit. I can't wait for that actually.

He nods his blond head. "It's huge!" That it is, so is his excitement at having it for his own.

"We'll have to go shopping and buy some new things for your room." And, that is something I'm looking forward to, screw what people may think. I may not publicly declare to the world (yet) that I have preteen twins, but I'll be damned if I let that stop me from being their father in the public domain.

I'm just more worried for _them,_ considering they're not used to the life I live. And, the life I live is a very, _very_ public one. Hell, that's putting it mildly. It's a fucking understatement really.

We walk back downstairs, I grab the cake from the fridge and we head back out to the hallway. I swipe my card again, and the elevator arrives, the doors open, and we step inside. I push the main lobby button, and we go flying down.

"I'd like that," he beams up at me, making me indescribably happy myself. I haven't known my kids for long at all, but they've already secured their places deep in my heart.

Just being able to experience this week and the last day in particular with them, has me wondering how I managed to live the last eleven years without them.

It's a feeling like no other, and a feeling I don't ever want to let go. And, I won't.

"Same here," I assure him, as the doors slide open and we exit making our way for the front desk attendant. Josh is working like every weekday morning, and we fist bump like always, he even offers one to Luke, to which he readily meets him halfway.

"The _Chiron_?" Josh asks, knowing better than to ask questions that I have no doubt he has crossing his mind.

I trust the young man though, as he had to sign only about a million different forms to ensure he doesn't discuss the personal life of any of those who reside here, same with the hotel guests. Penalty for doing so is termination of his job, along with being sued for money I seriously doubt he has.

I nod. "You know it." He returns the nod and picks up the phone to have valet bring it around, then he hangs up. I also decide to get the introduction out of the way."Josh, I want you to meet my son, Luke." It's almost comical to see his eyes open wide at the news; though, I'm sure he at least assumed we're related giving our strikingly similar appearance.

"Wow!" Josh says, once he remembers how to speak. "I saw you two walk in earlier and thought you looked a lot alike, but had no idea you had a son."

No surprise there, I didn't either.

"Neither did I." I ruffle Luke's shaggy hair, and he smiles up at me, looking embarrassed but too happy by this morning's news that he isn't even making me stop. I'm sure if Padmé did this to him, he'd be complaining and pulling away. Still, it suddenly occurs to me he _seriously_ needs a haircut. Have to take care of that this weekend maybe. "I have a daughter, too, Luke's twin sister, and I'm seeing their mother, my ex-girlfriend, again. I want to add them to my list of authorized guests."

Josh nods in understanding and hands me an _iPad_ with a digital form to fill out to add them to the list. I add Padmé, Luke, and Leia. Once I hand him the _iPad_ back, he looks it over and authorizes the request.

"Would you like any key cards to be made?"

"Yes, three."

He makes me three cards and hands them to me, and I put them in my front pocket. "Thanks, Josh."

"Not a problem, Anakin. It was nice meeting you, Luke." Josh says, fist bumping with Luke again, and then we're leaving when I see my _Chiron_ pull up.

Luke freezes like he did when we arrived at the penthouse. Well, he's in for a lot of surprises having _me_ as his father.

 _"W-wooow..."_ I can hear Luke stutter at the beauty of my ride. I'd be lying if I said my reaction to her was any different.

It wasn't.

"Hop on in," I tell him, opening the passenger side door for him. After a moment, he does and takes his seat, putting his bag down on the floorboard between his feet and buckles up.

Smiling, I close the door and pop the trunk, putting my duffle bag inside along with the cake before walking around to the driver's side to take my seat, shutting the door behind me once I do.

This is my first time having a passenger in this car. Gray took it for a spin when I first got it, but by himself.

Nope. Luke's the very first, and I like that.

Because, I've never allowed any of my... _dates_ to see the inside of my penthouse or my most prized possession, this car. Nope. Let's just say, when I signed the papers to buy the penthouse, I had a clause added to include a permanent hotel suite on the tenth floor for me for just such an... _event,_ and on those occasional times when I took advantage of that clause, I had the hotel provide me with a private limo and chauffeur for the night.

Now, I thank God I did that, because I'd _hate_ for Padmé to feel uncomfortable in our master suite, if she thought I was making love to her in the same bed I had just fucked other women in. That wouldn't be fair to my Angel.

And, come to think of it...I'm now positive that, subconsciously, I always _knew_ Padmé would come back to me someday...and I didn't want memories of other women tainting our private space. Wow. Talk about a fucking epiphany.

"She's a nice car, huh?" I say, buckling myself up, shifting the gear into drive and pull out of the valet parking to begin our drive to the stadium.

Luke nods, speechless. Can't say that I blame him. I'm almost speechless myself at having my son here with me- and having him know full well that he _is_ my son.

The last twenty-four hours really couldn't have turned out _any_ better than it had. I got my woman back again, not only in bed but in a real (permanent) relationship. I got to spend time with my family at their - now _our_ \- home, and now, my son knows the truth about us _being_ a family.

Everything just seems right with the world, and I hope beyond hope that life continues on this track.

I really fucking do.

* * *

It doesn't take that long to reach _Levi Stadium_ , and once we do, I pull right into the players' parking area and park my car.

Luke was quiet the whole way over from the penthouse. I'm not sure if that's good or bad. Either way we need to have a little talk before we get out of the car. He moves to unbuckle himself, and I let him, then when he reaches for the handle to let himself out, I stop him.

"Wait," I say. He looks over to me, and his hand stops in its tracks. "We need to have a little talk before we head on over to start the day."

"Okay," he nods.

"You can't tell _anyone_ here that you're my son," his reaction doesn't change. He does cock an eyebrow at me, though. And, that tells me enough, he wants to know why. "Only Gray and Coach know. They've known since they saw you with Padmé at the meet and greet. I don't want you calling me Dad here though, or mentioning last night or this morning to the other staff or kids."

After hearing him call me Dad for the first time, it'll feel more than a little weird- no, _wrong_ -hearing him call me Anakin again.

He still says nothing, his face remains the same.

"Before the world knows, Son, we need to have a _long_ family discussion." Not that I want to, but we _have_ to, and my publicist, Ahsoka Tano, will be in on that. And yes, I do have a publicist. She was assigned to me by my Agent, Qui-Gon Jinn, who was my high school football head coach and a former NFL player himself. Apparently, someone of my stature in the public and entertainment domain _needs_ to have a publicist...I find it stupid. But, Snips (which is what I call her) is super cool though, and that's not a word I use lightly. "You don't know how it is being me, Luke. _Everything_ I tend to do is in the spotlight. I have paparazzi following me everywhere I go pretty much. When the news comes out that I have twins that are eleven years old, the media...hell, the whole _damn_ country for that matter, will wonder why they didn't know about you guys sooner, and no matter that it's none of their damn business, they'll _think_ it's their business and will begin to dig into our lives, trying to find a _'sensational story,'_ and it'd be a good one for any journalist to get his or her grubby hands on."

Last thing I want him to think is that I don't want the world to know he's my son. I don't give a damn what people think of me, and I'm not ashamed of my children or of Padmé, but I _don't_ want my family being surrounded and hounded by journalists and paparazzi constantly in their faces. That'd freak them out and possibly put them in danger.

And, that's the _last_ fucking thing I want.

"Do you understand?" I have no doubt he does, he's a smart ass kid. "I'm _not_ ashamed of you at all, and I _don't_ want to keep our father-son relationship a secret. I'm _proud_ that you're my son. It's just not the right time to tell the world. Not until we discuss it first and prepare a proper statement for the media."

Luke finally does something other than stare blankly at me- he nods in understanding. "Got it," he says.

And, I know he does.

"Good," I say, unbuckling myself, and just when I'm about to open my door, I pause and turn to him. "For the record, I _love_ hearing you call me Dad, and I _love_ calling you, Son." He smiles at me, and I wink at him before opening the door and stepping out. I lock the car and we head for the stadium door.

Luke follows me through the halls, it's mostly empty, and then we come upon the other kids, coaches, and players.

Gray's the first one I really see. It's not like you can miss him. He stands an easy head above everyone else here.

Gray smiles over at us and nods his head in greeting. We make our way over to him, and I feel like a whole new man compared to the man I was yesterday when I saw him last.

He grins down at Luke, "How're you doing, Little Man?"

Luke grins back, "I'm good, you?" They shake hands, and I'm glad to see them getting along, not that I had any doubts they would. This _is_ going to be his (and Leia's ) 'Uncle Gray,' after all.

Gray has a natural charm about him, and he's as laid back as they come. Off the field, at least. On the field, he's a force to be reckoned with. A six foot six, two hundred and sixty-five pound wrecking machine. I look down at Luke, "So, why don't you go join Gray's group of boys over there, Luke, while we wait for the other kids to arrive, hmm?" I pat him on the shoulder and smile down at him. He gives me a smile and a nod and runs over to Gray's group of boys, leaving me alone with my best friend.

Gray watches him go with a smile then turns to me, a smirk on his face. _"So?_ Last night went great, huh?"

I grin ferally, feeling like I'll almost burst with happiness...and excitement, and I'm _sure_ Gray can see it on my face and in my eyes. "Oh hell yeah! Things just couldn't have gone any better."

"Really? Awesome! So, you, uh...spent the night then, huh? I'm taking that to mean things went... _well_ between you and Padmé then?" He crosses his arms over his chest and arches his eyebrows at me, a Cheshire grin on is face.

If there is one thing he and I do _not_ discuss...Well, not in detail and not since he got married anyway, it's our personal sex lives. Hell yeah, we swapped stories of our conquests in college...all guys do, don't they? But, once he settled down, we came to an unspoken agreement to nix it with details.

So, I simply smile and nod, "Uh, yeah...You could say that. We're, uh...back together again, Padmé and me, and I packed a bag at my place this morning before heading over here. I'm going to be staying over there from now on...or at least until I can get Snips to hire me a good contractor so renovations can start on their house, it needs too much work for me to do on my own, not to mention I won't really have the time. Then, I'll move them into my penthouse while that's being done before we sell their place."

Gray's eyebrows reach his hairline. " _Holy Shit,_ Man! That's pretty fucking incredible for one dinner!"

I smirk, "That's not the half of it...Luke asked me in the car if I was his real father."

Now, Gray's jaw drops in shock. I think I've left him speechless. So, I simply nod and cross my arms over my chest before continuing my story, "Yeah. He, uh, heard Padmé and me talking in the kitchen this morning after breakfast about me driving careful with 'our son' in the _Chiron,"_ I shrug my shoulders and continue speaking, "So, when he suddenly asked me about it in the car, I told him the truth."

Gray seems to come out of his fog and a look of concern passes on his face, "And, how did he take it?"

"Great! Better than great, actually. He accepts it wholeheartedly, in fact. I took him up to the penthouse with me, and he's already picked out his room. He wants the white bedroom on the right side of the hallway. I told him he could decorate it any way he wanted. I wish you could've _seen_ the smile on his face," I tell him, sure another brilliant smile is splitting my own.

Gray grins like a maniac and unfurls his long arms and reaches over and grabs me in one of his near bone crushing hugs, "That's just _fucking awesome_ , Bro! I am _so_ happy for you, Anakin! Well, you and Padmé and the kids...All of you!"

I'm used to his hugs, so I wrap my own arms round him and slap him heartily on the back, "Thanks, Gray. I appreciate that, Brother! I can't tell you _how_ happy I am right now, but we can talk about it more at your place this afternoon after camp while Junior and Luke go swimming. I've got some things I want to talk over with you anyway...Oh, and Padmé sent over a slab of graham cracker cake for you and Junior to have that she made, too." I pull back from his hug to see a skeptical look on his face, and I can't help laughing...Not that I _blame_ him for his skepticism, given Padmé's poor cooking skills as a teenager. He had a few occasions when we were in high school of trying her _attempts_ at food preparation, and it upset his stomach as much as mine. Thankfully, he never said a word to _her_ about it for _me_.

Thank God motherhood helped her with _that_ particular skill, too.

I smirk, " _Yes,_ she really _can_ cook now...and cook really damn well, too! Turns out her mom and her sister taught her plus she took a cooking class in college."

"She _still_ went to college? Really?"

I sigh, "Yeah, but it was a long hard road for her, as it turned out. I'll tell you more about it tonight, but here comes more of the kids and their folks. Guess we'd better get going."

"Gotcha. We'll talk later," he agrees, as more kids and their parents reach us to shake hands.

We divide up in our groups again, as the stragglers arrive, and we all head out to the field for the final day of camp. I glance over at Luke, and he's giving nothing away, just talking excitedly with another boy about the upcoming Pop Warner season. I can't help another smile as I watch my son. Today has been the dawn of a wonderful life for me...No, in _all_ our lives, and I suddenly can't help but _hope_ Padmé's conversation with Leia goes as well as mine did with Luke. Because my daughter now needs to know the truth, same as her brother. I'm looking forward just as much to being _her_ dad, as I am to being Luke's.

One down, one more to go.

But, that little conversation will go pretty well, I'm sure...especially given the _looks_ Leia keeps giving me and her mother. Our daughter is equally observant as her brother...possibly more so, and deep down, I am hoping that bodes well for my relationship with her.

Refocusing my attention back on my group, I gather my kids around, welcome them to the last day of camp, congratulate all of them on their progress and hard work this week, and tell them what we're going to be doing today. And all the while, I can't help thinking that _this_ has been the _best_ mini-camp ever.

The one I'll _never_ forget. Ever.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hoped you all like this chapter!

I've been waiting for the big reveal and there was no way in hell it was going to last to when they wanted it too. Kids are definitely smarter and more intuitive than most people and parents give them credit for. I know this well. And given how much Luke and Anakin not only look alike, but act, there was no way they weren't going to be able to be able to put two and two together, like quite a few of you thought of Leia.

And Leia and Padmé will be the stars of the next chapter. It'll be a mother-daughter chapter with a splash of Sola on the side.

I'm not going to spoil anything, but how'd you all like the new Star Wars movie? I thought it was pretty cool, especially the ending. I'm a little disappointed that Anakin wasn't in it, I mean, come on! He would've fit in perfectly! That's probably the only part that disappointed me in the whole movie, I think it was definitely a step up over TFA.

Please follow, favorite and review! Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Now we got the mother and daughter outing, along with some Sola! Hope you all enjoyed your holidays and the New Year!**

 **And I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Second Chances: Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

 ** _Padmé Naberrie_**

"Have fun at camp, Sweetie!" I call out with a smile, as Leia hops out of the van and waves at me excitedly, a huge grin lighting up her face.

"I will, Mom! Love you!"

"Love you, too!" I say, waving back at her. She shuts the door and takes off running to join the other kids already gathering on the benches beside the field. I wait, watching and smiling for a moment, as she runs up to her camp coach, says something, and then sits down on the bench to put on her cleats before I put the van in gear and back out and head over to the park entrance with the flow of traffic of other parents doing the same. I turn out onto the main road and head for _Target_ , my first stop of the day.

As I drive, I pick up my cellphone, ask _Siri_ to dial Han's number and I put it on speaker.

On the third ring, he answers, _"Hello?"_

"Hey, Han. It's Padmé. Listen, if you have time today, think you could come over and mow my front and backyard for me? I'm going to be out this morning running errands, but you know where the mower and the gas are. I can run by your grandmother's house on my way home and leave you a check."

 _"Sure thing, Padmé. I can do it this morning before lunch, if that'll work for you."_

"Sure, Han. That'd be great. Thanks so much. I appreciate it!"

 _"You're welcome. I'll get it done for you. You can count on me, Padmé."_

"I know I can, Han. Thanks. Bye."

I smile to myself as the call disconnects. Such a nice young man, that Han Solo. He lives with his grandmother down the street from us. He moved in with her five years ago when he was sixteen. From what his grandmother once told me, his parents were killed in a car accident shortly after his sixteenth birthday, and since she was his only living relative, he was sent to live with her. He came round the next summer looking to mow grass for people in the neighborhood to earn some money over the summer, and since Palo was dead and the twins weren't old enough to do it and I had to work, I agreed. He did a good job, and so, I've paid him to mow my grass ever since.

He's twenty-one now and attends classes at a local community college. I've heard he's developed a rep as a _bit_ of a scoundrel since he started college three years ago, but he's never been anything but as sweet and kind as could be to me and the kids. The twins really like him. He's tossed the football around with Luke and kicked the soccer ball round with Leia. He calls Luke _'Kid'_ and Leia _'Princess,'_ which they both seem to like. I can't deny there's just _something_ about him, despite his light brown hair and brown eyes, that reminds me _ever_ so slightly of Anakin. Maybe it's the mischief I can see dancing in Han's eyes or that devil-may-care smirk of his that reminds me of my Ani.

At any rate, I have to admit he _is_ a rather handsome fella, and he'll only get more so with age, again quite like Anakin.

I can't help the wicked gleam in my eye or the feral grin that graces my lips just thinking about last night... _and_ this morning. It feels _amazing_ to have my Ani back after so, _so_ long. I love him. No question about it. I always have, and I always will. That is the main reason I didn't try and date anyone after Palo died. I never wanted anyone else except Anakin, but that said, I also can't deny that I didn't try and reach out to him sooner because of two reasons: I still didn't think I was good enough for him, and I was terrified of his reaction about finding out about the twins.

I know it sounds foolish of me to think that, given how earnestly affectionate he always was with me back then, but I guess I was just _so_ severely self-conscious after all that bullying in high school...and then I grew even _more_ so after I seemed to become as ginormous as a house during my pregnancy. It didn't help being covered in all those ugly stretchmarks either. Yeah, they faded and shrunk over the years, but men don't understand just _how_ that kind of thing impacts a woman when she looks in the mirror. Hey, we see the _Glamour_ magazines and the _Victoria Secret_ catalogs, too, y'know. No matter if the pictures of those models and actresses are photo shopped or not, _that_ is what the average woman has to compare herself to...and given my already crippling self-doubts, is it any wonder I was freaked out at the idea of trying to contact him again before now? Not to mention, I was afraid he might refuse to speak to me at all, given how I ended things between us and broke his heart.

I should've known better about Anakin, though. He's never been a shallow person, and despite the heartbreak of our past, despite the truth and the family I withheld from him all these years, despite _my_ fears and self-doubts, he _still_ loves me. Last night and this morning proved that beyond a shadow of a doubt. He's mine again, just like I am his. And, this time I am _never_ letting him go. Never.

I pull into the _Target_ parking lot, park the van, and hop out, locking it and walking quickly into the store. I've got a few things to pick up before heading to the grocery store next to get what I need for dinner tonight. I'm making Luke's favorite beef stew with homemade yeast rolls and salad. Dessert will just be a simple bowl of vanilla ice cream topped with chocolate sauce and whipped cream. I also want to stop and get Anakin a key made to the front door of the house, that way he can come and go as he wants, whenever he wants. And, _that_ thought certainly makes me happier than I've been in a very long time.

I complete my shopping in record time, check out, and head back to the van. It's as I'm loading my bags in the back that my phone dings. I've got a text message. I finish loading up my bags, close the back door and move round and climb into the driver's seat before I pull out my phone and check to see who it's from. I smile when I see it's from Anakin. I open it eagerly and see just two little words...Words that nearly make my heart stop and my stomach drop to my toes in a panic.

 ** _He knows._**

Oh my God! Luke _knows?!_ What the hell? _How_ does he know?! Did Anakin tell him after we agreed to wait until next weekend? My hands start trembling as I fumble with my phone and hit dial to call Anakin's number back. My cheerful mood from this morning just evaporated like a puff of smoke in the wind, only to be replaced with nothing short of near terror on my part. A gazillion questions seem to rush through my mind all at once. How did he find out? How did he react? Does he hate me? Will I gain back the love of my life only to lose forever the love of my son...no, our _children?_ Because, I realize with a sick feeling in my stomach, now that Luke knows the truth, it falls to _me_ to tell Leia. She has to know the truth, too. _Oh, this is not good,_ I can't help but think.

Frustration fills me as I get shipped off to his voicemail after three rings. He _just_ texted me! Where is he? I dial and dial and redial his number, my frustration mounting with each unanswered ring. _Come on, Ani! Will you answer for God's sake!_ At last, after what feels like forever, he picks up and answers my call.

" _Finally!_ I've been calling you for over ten minutes!" I say immediately without preamble.

 _"Good Morning. Love you too, Babe,"_ he says, his response sounding mildly amused.

However, I am anything _but_ amused at this moment, and I ignore his greeting and start right away with my terrified questions, " _How_ does he know? Did you tell him? Ani, we agreed to wa-"

He cuts me off immediately. _"Padmé, stop."_ I swallow the rest of my sentence and listen intently as he explains just what happened and how Luke found out. My hand flies up and covers my mouth and my eyes open wide in shock as I realize that it was _my_ words that spilled the beans on the truth, _not_ Anakin's, when Luke came downstairs and overheard the last part of our conversation this morning. I feel my throat nearly constricting me, as Anakin continues speaking, _"And, throwing blame around anyway isn't going to change anything. He knows, and I wasn't going to lie to him."_

 _Unlike I did all these years,_ I can't help but think as I close my eyes and take some deep breaths to try and calm myself. I sigh loudly, but when I speak, I'm sure the panic I feel is evident in my voice, "And...how's he taking it?" I bite my trembling lip, my hand also shaking, as I wait for his answer.

 _"He's mad, and rightfully so that you kept us apart,"_ he says matter of factly. I can't help it. I suddenly breakdown sobbing. Tears roll unheeded down my cheeks, dripping onto my shirt, as the pain I _know_ my little boy must be feeling right now slams into my conscience like a _Mack_ truck. I hurt him, his sister, and their father. The three most important people in the entire world to me...and I hurt them for the most inexcusable of reasons.

Fear.

That's why.

That's what it all boils down to. I hurt them _all_ out of nothing but fear...Fear of holding Anakin back from achieving _his_ dreams, of how upside down my _own_ future had become, my own dreams of Harvard suddenly snuffed out with one positive home pregnancy test, not to mention fear of my _father's_ reaction to finding out his eighteen-year-old daughter was knocked up...and by the one guy he practically detested.

I cry for what seems like the longest time, and Anakin lets me, not saying a word. Finally, he asks me, _"You okay, Babe?"_ I can hear the concern in his voice. Am I ok? No. Definitely not, but I also know that the truth _had_ to come out, and whether that was today or next weekend doesn't really matter. It's out there now, and I have to woman up, face the music, and deal with the consequences of my long ago choices. Thankfully, I know that Anakin will be right by my side, supporting me through this, helping our entire family to heal, which gives me the strength and the courage to do what I now have to do. Explain this to Leia this afternoon.

"No, but I will be," I tell him through my tears.

 _"That's my girl. Listen, I have to get going, Babe. I just finished getting my things together and now we'll be off to our last day of camp. I love you, Angel. See you tonight, ok?"_

My sobs subside somewhat, "Love you, too, Ani. Watch over Luke for me."

I can hear the love and the smile in his voice as he replies. _"I_ love _hearing you say that, and don't worry, I'll keep my eye on him. Talk to you later, Babe. Love you,"_ he says then I hear him blow me a kiss before he hangs up.

I sit behind the wheel staring off into space without really seeing anything, my eyes still swimming with tears. My phone is lying in my limp hands in my lap. _He knows_. Mercy, what on earth do I do _now?_ I realize, of course, what it is I _have_ to do...the problem is how? Leia didn't overhear mine and Ani's conversation this morning, giving me the perfect opening to tell her the truth about her father. I sigh and shake my head. I put my phone back in my purse, start my van, and back out of my parking spot, lost in thought.

 _No_ , _I have to explain this to Leia, but how? What do I say?_ Ithink to myself while chewing my lip. My nerves are a wreck right now, and I'm feeling like a fish out of water here. I need to talk to someone...and once again, Sola is the first one who comes to mind. She already knows the situation, the background history...She'd definitely have some helpful advice for me in how to handle this I'm sure, not to mention be the shoulder I need to lean on right now. The grocery store will just have to wait.

I grab my phone as I exit the parking lot, ask _Siri_ to dial Sola...I hear the phone ring once, twice, and then my sister's soothing voice in my ears, _"Hey, Padmé. What's up, Sis?"_

My shoulders slump in relief at hearing her voice. "Hey, Sola. Are you home? Can I come over...like _now?"_

 _"Sure, Sis. Want some coffee?"_

"Yeah. Like a whole _pot_ this time," I tell her, trying not to start crying again.

 _"Uh oh...That doesn't sound good. What happened?"_

I take a deep breath and tell her, "Luke knows Anakin is his father. He found out this morning when he overheard me and Ani talking in the kitchen."

I hear my sister gasp, _"Oh my God! How's he taking it?"_

"Anakin said he's mad that I kept them apart all these years, that I lied to him all this time about his real father...My own son probably _hates_ me now, Sola! And, now _I_ have to be the one to tell Leia the truth...this afternoon after soccer camp. _How_ do I do that, Sis? God, this is such a _mess!"_ I hear the panic in my voice and clench the steering wheel, flexing my fingers around it, trying to calm down as I head down the freeway toward the exit that will take me to Sola's neighborhood. Sola can hear the tone in my voice, too, because her next words calm me somewhat.

 _"Hey, hey...It's going to be alright, Padmé. Your children_ love _you, dearly. They always have, Hun. Yeah, Luke and Leia may be angry for a little while, but they won't stay mad forever. They'll get over it. Kids bounce back pretty easily, after all. Remember that old saying, 'Time heals all wounds?'"_

"Yeah, I know, Sis...It's just...Anakin and I are back together again. We decided that last night when he spent the night with me an-"

Sola gasps again, _loudly, "WHAT?! Oh my God! This is fantastic news! Ok...I want details! I take it you slept with him, right?"_

For some reason, my sister's _enthusiastic_ response to this tidbit of news has me blushing and chuckling, despite my attack of nerves, "Yes. We slept together, and it was _amazing_ being with him again, Sola. Being back with him...it's like we were never apart."

My sister actually _squeals_ in my ear, _"Eeeeeeeeh! That's awesome, Padmé! Truly amazing! I always did like him. I knew he really did love you, no matter what_ Dad _seemed to think. I never did like Palo. Seeing you two together...I...well, it just felt wrong, y'know?"_

"Yeah, I know. It felt wrong to me, too. Trust me, and I've found out some things this week...Things I never knew back then...Listen, I'll explain it when I get there, Ok? Be there in about ten minutes."

 _"Ok. Coffee'll be ready. See you soon."'_

"Ok," I reply and Sola hangs up and the call disconnects. I refocus my attention fully on the traffic. I soon reach the exit I need, take it, and make my way through the city streets toward my sister's house. In what seems like no time at all, I am pulling into Sola's driveway, and my beautiful sister is immediately opening the front door, waving and motioning for me to come on in. I turn off the van, grab my purse and throw the keys in it, then hop out and make my way up to the front door. Sola and I hug each other, and then she's shutting the door and waving for me to follow her to the kitchen, telling me over her shoulder, "Now, I want to hear _everything._ Don't leave anything out."

I smirk and shake my head, thinking, _She has_ no _idea._ Out loud, I simply say, "Grab a _big_ mug of java, Sis, because this might take awhile..."

* * *

"...For real? He seriously did that?! Oh my God!"

I simply nod my head, confirming silently what I've just told my sister about our father attempting to _bribe_ Anakin with money to stop dating me in high school. My sister is obviously floored by this news. She just stares at me dumbstruck, mouth hanging open and eyes nearly popping out of her head for a moment, before she shakes her head, a look of utter disgust sweeping her features. "That's just...that's just...UGH! Sickening! _How could Dad stoop so low?"_

Good question. One I intend to confront him with in the very near future.

But first, I have to talk to Leia today and tell her the truth, and really the four of us, Ani, me, and the twins, all need to sit down together and have a frank family discussion about our situation. The twins don't need to know _all_ the details, no, but they _do_ need to understand the major dynamics that were involved in the situation at the time and _why_ I made the decisions I did.

I also need to apologize to the three of them, because I hurt them more than I did anyone else. I know Anakin has forgiven me, but the twins...not yet. Leia probably will, especially after how well our mother-daughter chat went yesterday, but Luke...Eh, _he's_ the one I'm _most_ worried about carrying a grudge. Especially considering how he's behaved towards me the last few weeks. Ani said he was mad. I snort and shake my head at that thought. _No, more like pissed as hell at me, I bet._ Luke's a _great_ kid, don't get me wrong, but when he gets _really_ mad, you _know it._ And, he makes _sure_ you know it, too.

 _Like that time he threw that screaming, flailing tantrum in_ Target _when he was five because you wouldn't buy him that Transformer action figure he wanted. Remember? He tried to ignore you for two weeks after that._

Oh boy, do I _ever_ remember _that_ episode. The good thing is that he quickly forgot it...Well, after those first two weeks anyhow. That gives me hope that...with Anakin's help...Luke will eventually forgive me, too. I frown at my thoughts for a moment. But, the disrespect and the silent treatment he's been giving me needs to stop. Now. He can be angry, and I can actually understand _why._ And, I can't blame him for being angry, no, but that _doesn't_ give him license to disrespect me or refuse to speak to me either. I'm _still_ his mother. I need to discuss that particular problem with Anakin. In fact, if I'm honest, he and I need to come to a consensus on the ground rules for our kids and how to punish the twins for infractions from now on. And, _I_ need to remember that I'm _not_ a single parent anymore.

And, we'll need to have that discussion soon, because he has to learn - and quickly - _how_ to actually _be_ their dad, and what that truly entails. Because it's not just fun and games. Nope. Once the novelty wears off, he'll have to face moments of being the _'bad guy,'_ the _mean_ parent for telling them _no_ to something that they want, too. Because, being a parent is about doing what is best for your kids, whether they like it or not. And, it's tough being a parent. Real tough. Oh, I have no doubts that Anakin will be a _wonderful_ father, but he's still a rookie at this, if you will. He has to learn the ropes, just like I did. Only, there's no playbook to go by with this. You have to confront each situation as it arises and do your best to handle it. But, his football instincts will serve him well, I'm sure. Plus, he has me...and Gray, too...to turn to for help. I can't help smiling, though, imagining Anakin trying to deal with the twins when they act up... _Like they did last night,_ I can't help but think

Which reminds me, the twins have lost their _IPhones_ for the weekend. Yeah, I gotta remember to take those from them this afternoon.

"Hey, Padmé...This is _'Houston,'_ over. Come in please, Sis," Sola says, waving her hand in my face to gain my attention. I snap out of my internal musings and focus back on my conversation with my sister. Oh yeah. Sola. Advice. Right. Dammit, Anakin's not the _only_ introvert in this family.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about everything...like _how_ I'm supposed to tell Leia the truth. With Luke already furious with me, I'd hate for _her_ to give me the cold shoulder, too." I sigh and take another sip of my coffee. I suddenly feel like I just had one huge weight lifted off of me, only to have another one immediately dropped on my shoulders to take its place. I'm staring rather morosely at the table, feeling glum, when Sola clears her throat, drawing my attention once more.

I glance up to see her smiling softly at me, "Padmé, Dear...I think you're both overthinking the situation _and_ underestimating your kids at the same time."

I frown, confused, "What do you mean?"

Sola sighs and rolls her eyes before stating, "Sis, you have _always_ been one to over analyze _everything._ You look at any given situation and your mind automatically jumps to the worst case scenario, and then once you get that notion locked in your head as the inevitable outcome, it's next to impossible to dislodge it from your mind. You've always done that." She pauses and raises her eyebrows, giving me a wry look.

I sigh and nod my head, my lips twisting. She's not wrong. I can't deny the truth of her words.

Accepting my silent acknowledgement of her statement, she continues, "And, you're doing the same thing now. This situation is _not_ the end of the world, Hun. I mean, Anakin is in the picture now. _He's_ forgiven you...or at least I _assume_ he has since you're sleeping together, right?"

Once again, I nod, "Yeah. He basically said the same thing this morning, that I need to let the past go. To stop beating myself up over it and focus on the here and now."

Sola smacks the table with her hand and gives me a sharp nod of her head, "And, he's absolutely _right!_ You need to let bygones be bygones. How can you expect your _kids_ to move on if _you_ stay stuck in the past? Look, you and Anakin have to set the example for them to follow, Sis. Alright, so, Luke knows. Now, just calmly explain the facts to Leia. She's a level headed girl. I believe she'll take the news rather well, and to be frank, I honestly think you're not giving either of the twins enough credit. So what if they're mad? Trust me. They _will_ get over it." A smirk crosses her face, "Fast too, once they see what kind of world they'll be living in from now on with their real dad in the picture. What kids _wouldn't_ faced with that reality?"

Another excellent point. Yeah, with everything happening so fast, I hadn't really had time to think about _that_ aspect of our situation, but undoubtedly, Anakin is now _extremely_ wealthy. I have no clue about NFL contracts or what players make nowadays, but from what he _used_ to tell me years ago, he's got to be rolling in money. I gulp. My run down house must look more like a mud hut to him, I'm sure, but yet, he didn't comment on it. At least not to me or the twins. I know he owns some kind of ultra expensive sports car...plus his SUV. I bite my lip and consider it. That's something else he and I will have to discuss, because our kids are not used to extravagance, and I'd hate to see either of them change from their sweet lovable selves to become conceited snobs if Anakin fell into the temptation to _indulge_ their every request and whim. He's going to have to temper his desire to shower them with the best money can buy, for their own good. If he doesn't, we could end up with two little hooligans who think it's their _right_ to have whatever they want. Yeah, we have some serious things to discuss, some clear boundaries for our kids we need to settle on.

Sola breaks me out of my musings once again with some firmly worded advice, "I _know_ that look, Sis, and I know your mind is going a mile a minute, but don't come down as the heavy hand here. You need to to lighten up for a bit and _allow_ Anakin and the kids the time, space, and room they need to develop their parent-child relationships. You also need to go easy on Anakin. He's never done this before. This is all new to him, too. Keep that in mind, ok? Expect him to make mistakes, just like _you_ still do, and don't rip him a big one when he does. Just like any parent does, he has to _learn how to be a parent._ The best thing _you_ can do is to let him. Sure, step in if he goes overboard with indulging them or starts to make a _serious_ mistake, but I honestly think it will go a long way to smoothing things over between all _four_ of you if _you_ relax for once and let your family _become_ a family and just enjoy the moment."

She's right, and I know she's right. I take a sip of coffee and simply nod. "You're right, Sis."

She smirks, "I know I'm right."

"Ok, _soooo_...When I pick up Leia from camp, I just say I have something important to tell her...then just come right out and tell her the truth."

Sola nods and sips her own coffee, "Yup. Simple as that."

I swallow, _hard_ , take in a shuddering breath, feeling a bit overwhelmed, "Right. I can do this."

"That you can, and I know it's all going to turn out just _fine._ So, stop worrying."

I choke up at her faith in me, at her support, and all I can do is nod for a moment, as I fight back more tears. Honestly, what would I do without my sister?

I glance back at Sola, and see her eyes suddenly _twinkling_ with a wicked glint in them and a feral grin sliding across her lips. _Uh-oh, I_ know _that look..._

 _"Now,_ little sister, how about you regale me with some smutty details of your night of passion, hmm? Like, how _big_ is he?" She's leaning forward in her chair, arms crossed on the table, practically quivering with her desire for details.

I blush ten shades of red and groan, and all I can do is wail her name in embarrassment, _"Solaaaa!"_

And, my lovely sister just bursts out laughing, leaning back in her chair, clapping her hands in utter delight. And, I can't help but join in, shaking my own head and chuckling.

Honestly, _sisters._

* * *

 _Stay calm, just stay calm. Remember, you_ can _do this._

"Yeah, right! _Sureeee,_ I can do this," I mutter to myself, playing my own devil's advocate.

It's 3:00 pm. I'm parked back at the soccer field, waiting for Leia to come running out with all the other little girls from camp. They're huddled together, their coaches giving them some final words before they're dismissed. That's when I have to woman up and grab the proverbial bull by the horns...and own up to the biggest mistake of my life.

After I left Sola's, I felt a _lot_ better, so I went ahead and stopped by a local shop, _KeyMe,_ and got a set of house keys made for the front and the back doors for Anakin. Then, I left there and went by the grocery store and got what I needed for dinner tonight, as well as provisions for the weekend. That took a little longer than I thought, considering how much Luke and now Anakin, too, can eat. By the time I was done, I had just enough time to swing back by the house, drop off all my purchases, put the groceries away, start a load of laundry, and then get the stew going in the crockpot for tonight's dinner. Han had come and mowed the grass, just as he promised, and the yard looked _way_ better than it had for the last two weeks since the last time he'd mowed it. Glancing at my wristwatch, I found I had just enough time left to run by Han's house, leave a check for him with his grandmother, before it was time to go pick up Leia.

Still not looking forward to this...conversation.

But, I was encouraged and strengthened by Sola's advice, I gotta admit. I was going to swing back by her house again after picking up Leia, but I changed my mind. I thought Leia and I should go and do something _fun_ together too, since Ani and Luke will be swimming and having fun at Gray's all afternoon. So, I called my normal hairdresser, and as luck would have it, I was able to get back to back appointments with her for us to get our hair washed, cut, and styled, as well as get appointments for manicures from their nail tech for us. Afterward, if we have time, maybe we can run by the boutique we like in the same shopping center and stop in there to do a little bit of browsing and see if anything catches our eye. Normally, she and I can't do this sort of thing alone, as we always have Luke with us, and being a boy, he doesn't particularly _like_ these _'girly'_ type of activities, which kind of puts a damper on it for Leia and me.

This afternoon, though, we won't have that problem, and we can just kick back, relax, and enjoy ourselves.

But, first things first...I have to drop ' _the bombshell'_ on my daughter.

A wave of bobbing heads and running legs catches my eye, and I look over to see Leia emerge from the pack of girls, a huge grin on her face. I can't help but smile seeing her excitement. She reaches the van and yanks open the front passenger door with an exuberant, "Hey, Mom! I scored another goal today!" She hops in, slams the door closed, dumps her bag on the floorboard at her feet, and hooks up her seatbelt, grinning all the while.

"That's wonderful, Sweetie! I'm so proud of you!" I can't help smiling along with her, as I turn the van on and back out to get in line with the other cars exiting the field. I really am _so_ proud of her. She's positively beaming at her success this week. I'm sure she can't wait to tell her brother and Anakin how camp went today.

And, speaking of Anakin, I guess now's as good a time as any...So, here we go.

"Hey, Sweet Girl...there's uh...Well, there's something I need to talk to you about. About me and Anakin..." I start out saying, and I can't seem to stop the tremor I hear in my voice. I clench my hands tightly around the steering wheel to try and keep them steady.

"Yeah? What's up? Uh...You didn't break up already, did you? _Please_ tell me you didn't!" she says, looking over at me with wide eyes and her mouth slightly open. I can't help but chuckle at both her question and her expression. As _if_ Anakin would ever let me go again. Don't think so.

I smirk and shake my head, "No, nothing like that, I promise."

She literally sags in relief at those words, putting her hand up over her heart, and the look on her face is almost comical, "Whew! Thank goodness! You scared me there for a sec, Mom." Y'know, sometimes our daughter can be _such_ a drama queen! No question she gets her _flair_ for the dramatic from her father...just like Luke does. They sure don't get that from _me._

Clearing my throat, I school my features and glance over at my daughter. Her brown eyes so like my own are trained on me, waiting. I sigh and decide to just dive right in to the deep end, "Remember what I was telling you yesterday...how Anakin and I dated for years during high school and then I broke up with him just after graduation and broke his heart?"

She nods her head vigorously, "Yeah. What about it?"

I sigh and continue, "Yeah. Well, there's something I didn't tell you about that...You see, I broke up with Anakin because...Well, because I suspected I was pregnant...with _his_ baby, and...as it turns out, I was." I pause for a moment before turning to look at her...and I drive the final nail home. Quietly, the words leave my mouth, "I was pregnant with _our_ twins...with you and your brother."

She doesn't say anything for a long moment, and at first, I'm afraid she's gone into shock, but then I hear her sigh before a shocking revelation from her reaches my ears, "Yeah, I kinda figured that actually."

 _WHAT?!_

It's a good thing my grip on the steering wheel was so tight, because I might have lost control of the car! Now, _I'm_ the one who's in shock and speechless! My jaw drops open, and I turn to glance at her with eyes wide open. "Wh-what do you mean, you figured?" I splutter, shaking my head to try and clear it.

She gives me a half smile and shrugs her shoulders, as if it all just makes sense, "Yeah, well...I noticed right away that Luke looks _just_ like him, and it was obvious from the moment they met they clicked immediately, y'know? And, then last night, I couldn't help but note how similar their mannerisms...and even their appetites were. So, after I went to bed last night, I thought about everything you told me...and I just figured he was our real dad. I mean, he is, right?" She looking at me questioningly, like she's waiting for me to really _confirm it_ for her.

My eyes tear up suddenly, and my voice is hoarse as I nod my head and croak, "Yes, he is."

Looking over at my daughter again, I am _thrilled_ to see a huge grin splitting her face, and she's literally bouncing in her chair at the news. "This is _awesome_ , Mom! I mean...I knew right away I liked him _waaay_ better than I _ever_ did Da-...Uh, that is...Palo."

I sag in my own seat from sheer relief that this is going so much better than I had feared. Sola was so right. At least in regard to Leia. I smile at my daughter, pleased she's taking this so well. But, I'm sure she still has a _lot_ of questions. She's got one of those inquiring minds that just _has_ to know.

Sure enough, next up, she starts with the questions."Mom, if you were pregnant with us, and you knew we were Ana-..that is, Dad's... _Why_ break up with him, and why keep us apart? I mean, you still loved him. You told me so just yesterday."

Once again, I can't help thinking she is so much like me it's scary.

I take in a deep breath, exhale, and reply, "Well, Sweetie...Remember how I told you Ana- that is, _your father_...had gotten a full scholarship to play football at _Arizona State_ with hopes of being drafted into the NFL, while I was all set to go to _Harvard?_ " She nods her head slowly, so I continue, "Well, I got pregnant with you two about a month before our graduation. I wasn't positive yet I was pregnant, but I suspected it...and I knew that if I was, I would not be able to go to _Harvard_...and more importantly, I couldn't bear the thought of your dad having to give up _his_ dreams of going to college and eventually reaching the NFL...He'd worked _so_ long and _so_ hard to achieve his dreams, and I was afraid of holding him back. I couldn't bear to think of trapping him in a nowhere job just to support me and two newborn babies, only to have him resent me for it later. So, I decided that it was better for _him_ if I just let him go so he could achieve his dream."

I look over at her. She's quiet and that look of compassion is back on her face like she had before, as she watches me intently. "So, if you were pregnant with me and Luke and you still loved Dad...then _why_ did you marry Palo and tell us all these years we were _his_ kids when it's so obvious we're not?"

Oh, brother. Is she _ever_ like me.

Well, how do I explain _this_ one? I nod my head and take _another_ deep breath, "You see, Leia...Palo went to school with us. Ever since elementary school, Palo had had a crush on me. I never really liked him, but I was always polite to him. Still, my parents, especially my father, _really_ liked him. When I started dating your father, my dad wasn't happy about it, and to be honest, he never approved of my dating Anakin. Anyway, Palo never let up on his childhood crush on me, and after I found out for sure I was pregnant, I confided it in Palo...and he agreed to marry me and claim you and Luke as his own kids to make my father happy. So, we got married, but.."

"But, you didn't love him, and that's why you never hugged or kissed each other and why you slept in separate rooms, right?" she cuts in and asks me.

I nod my head again, "That's right. And, I want you to know, Leia, that I _deeply_ regret that now. I _never_ should've broken up with your father and married Palo. It was the single _worst_ mistake of my life. And, I'm so, so _very_ sorry for lying to all of you...to your father, to Luke, to _you_ for all these years. I _know_ I've hurt all of you by keeping you apart when we should've been together as a family all this time, and I just hope that you and your brother can find it in your hearts to forgive me so that we _can_ be together as a family from now on, because that's what your dad and I really want. To be a family."

Once again, I glance at Leia with tears in my eyes, and I see the same tears mirrored in her own, "Oh, _Mom_...of _course_ , I forgive you! You were only doing what you thought was best at the time. Just like you always do. I mean, yeah, living with Palo all these years _did_ suck, but the most important thing now is that you and Dad _are_ back together again and now we _can_ be a family!"

Oh, shit! I can't help it. Leia's ready _acceptance_ of the situation and her forgiveness have me in tears once again. Then, she starts crying, too, and we look at each other and start laughing through our tears. "It feels _so good_ to tell you the truth, Sweetie...and for you to accept it so willingly. I'll be honest...I was _terrified_ you would get upset and angry and treat me like your brother has the last few weeks and that you'd blame me and hate me for how things have turned out the last twelve years. It means _so much_ to me to have your forgiveness."

She smiles and rubs her hand on my arm, "No problem, Mom." She giggles and then says, "Besides, Dad's a _whole_ lot cuter than Palo _ever_ was! He's a real hottie!"

"Leia!" I look at her, trying not to laugh at her comments. Though, I can't deny she's right, of course.

"What? It's the truth!"

Yep. That it is.

I shake my head and change the subject, "How about you and me go and get our hair and our nails done then swing by that boutique we like before we head home to finish dinner? Sound like fun?"

She lights up like a flashlight, "Oh, yeah! That sounds great!"

I smile before lowering the boom on her, "Good! Now...hand over that phone, missy. Need I remind you, you're still grounded after your little fight with your brother yesterday." I reach out with my hand, palm open, then shoot her a pointed look. She groans loudly and rolls her eyes before reaching into her backpack with a huff to grab her _Iphone_.

"Sorry, Kiddo. Give it."

"Awww, Mom!"

She hands me her phone, then crosses her arms over her chest and leans back with another huff and turns to stare out the window. She's grumbling under her breath, I can tell, even though I can't _hear_ what she's saying. I smirk and shake my head and signal as I come up on the turn lane to head toward the hairdresser's. The rest of the drive takes about ten minutes with traffic, and it's a quiet ride for us now. We pull up out front, park, and I turn the van off and drop the keys in my purse. We exit the van and I hit the key lock on my door handle before we shut the doors, then we head inside.

Danielle, the lady who usually cuts mine, Luke's, and Leia's hair greets us with a smile, and she motions for Leia to follow her back to the sinks to get her hair washed. I head over and plop down in a chair in the waiting area. Rather than pick up a magazine, I grab my phone from my purse and decide Anakin should receive the same type of message he sent me this morning. Although, his level of panic won't be anywhere _near_ what mine was for sure.

Opening my contacts, I pull up his number and text him: **_She knows._**

Almost immediately, I get the three flashing dots then his response pops up on my screen: **_Great! How'd it go? She ok?_**

 _Well,_ I think, _she certainly took it better than her brother did, that's for sure_ : **_Went fine. She's ok. In fact, she's not angry at all. She said she figured you were anyway._**

His response is beyond delighted: **_That's fucking awesome, Babe! I'm so glad to hear that! What are you two doing anyway? Going to Sola's?_**

I can't help but smile at his excitement: **_I think she's probably going to handle it better than her brother. Not at Sola's. We're at the hairdressers. Thought she and I could have a girls afternoon out instead since you guys are going swimming_**

He must sense my unease about Luke's anger and addresses it in his reply: **_Don't worry about Luke. I already had a long talk with him about that, but I'll let him know what we expect of him this afternoon. Enjoy your outing...but DON'T cut your hair short, Angel! I like it long, ok? Love you, Babe_**

My heart soars at those three little words and my smile grows wider with my own reply: **_Love you, too, Ani_**

I look up at that moment and see Danielle and Leia walking back to her chair. Leia sits down, and Danielle asks me what I want, and I let her know it's okay to cut off about an inch and a half, just to get rid of the split ends. She nods and grabs her scissors and comb and gets to work on Leia's hair. Ten minutes go by and Leia's done. She looks in the handheld mirror at the back and is pleased with her trim. Danielle unhooks the drape from her neck, and Leia hops out of the chair and sits down with my purse in the waiting room and grabs a magazine to flip through. My turn next. Danielle leads me to the sinks, places a drape around my neck and then proceeds to wash and condition my hair. We chitchat over nothing really and then she wraps my hair in a towel and we head back to her chair. She works quickly and with precision, cutting off about an inch all around and then, for something a little different, she cuts the sides at an angle to frame my face, as well as giving me some longer layers in back to give me more volume. Once that is done, she grabs her blow-dryer and a curling brush and sets about styling my hair. Once she's finished, I can't help beaming at my new hairdo. Leia grabs my purse and walks over and whistles and nods her head, smiling. "You look _beautiful_ , Mom! I really like it! I think _he_ will, too!"

I can't help but grin, "Hope so, kiddo!"

Next, we head over to the other side of the salon where Nikki is waiting for us to give us manicures. I tell her we want clear polish, and she nods and gets right to work, again doing Leia's nails first. It's very relaxing, having this done, especially the hand massage she gives with the heated lotion. Ahhhh, _that_ is just divine, I gotta say. Leia seems to agree with me, because she's grinning like crazy. We smile at each other and laugh lightheartedly. Yeah, I'm glad I decided to do this mother-daughter outing. It's been _far_ too long since she and I did anything fun like this.

Once our nails are dry, I head to the register and pay for our haircuts and manicures and then we're out the door. Glancing at the clock, I think we have about thirty minutes to spare to head over to the boutique, but Leia purses her lips and shakes her head no, asking if we could swing through a _Starbucks_ drive thru instead and grab a couple of their _Frappuccinos_ and a couple of their _Chocolate Hazelnut Croissants_ as a treat before heading home. Realizing she's probably a little hungry after practice, I quickly agree.

We hit the nearest _Starbucks,_ grabbing our croissants and our favorite _Frappuccinos_ and then enjoy our treats on the drive home. We get home twenty minutes later, park the van in the garage, and then head into the house through the door leading into the laundry room. As she takes off for the stairs, I call out to her, "Leia, go put your soccer stuff up and then I need you to come down and help me dust and run the vacuum in the living room, please."

" _Yes, M'am!"_ she calls out to me as I hear her clamber up the stairs to her room, dragging her bag behind her.

I immediately grab the laundry out of the washer and throw it in the dryer and get it started before heading into the kitchen and double check the beef stew in the crockpot, which smells wonderful. Then I go about getting out everything I need to make the yeast rolls. I have to mix the dough first and let it set before they're ready to shape into rolls. I pull my hair back in a ponytail with a hair tie, then grab the bowls I need and get the dough made. While I do that, I hear Leia in the living room spraying the lemon scented dustspray onto a cloth and going about dusting. Once I have the dough started, I head to the closet by the front door and get out the vacuum. I plug it in, and I get going on vacuuming the downstairs rooms. Once that's done, I unplug it and head upstairs to vacuum the hallway and the bedrooms. I finish that chore, and then set about cleaning my bathroom first, before heading to the twins bathroom and getting that cleaned. I grab the vacuum and head back downstairs, putting the vacuum up in the closet, and then heading to the kitchen to check on the dough. I wash my hands and call for Leia, who had finished dusting and was watching some TV in the living room. She joins me in the kitchen, "Sweetie, I need you to grab the stuff from the fridge and make another bowl of salad for us. Ok?"

She readily agrees, and we work companionably on the meal, she making the salad and I making the dinner rolls. I also prepare a fresh pitcher of tea. Once the rolls are in the oven, I send Leia upstairs to get her shower while I get out the bowls, plates, and silverware we'll need for dinner and go about setting the table. Leia comes bounding back downstairs in her pajamas and slippers and her robe, her hair nicely braided. I notice the rolls are done, and I pull them from the oven and place a clean dishtowel over them and turning the stew down to warm. Leia's back in the living room watching TV, and I tell her I'm going upstairs for a shower.

I notice it's now 7:15 pm, and I told the boys to be back home at 8 pm sharp. I undress quickly, tossing my clothes in the hamper, and I pin my hair up so it won't get wet, then I hop in the shower, washing off quickly with the bodywash, and I can't help the tingle that sweeps through me remembering mine and Ani's shared shower this morning...Not to mention the thrill of anticipation I feel just thinking about our likely _intimate activities_ tonight after dinner and after the kids go to bed. With a feral grin, I hop out of the shower, dry off, apply my deodorant and go grab a clean pair of navy shorts and a plain red t-shirt to wear. I look down at my nightgown drawer, and I decide on a different lacy confection to wear tonight to tantalize Anakin with, and I grab it and hide it under my robe in the bathroom. Also while I'm at it, I clean out the top two drawers on the right side of my dresser for Anakin to use for his things, and I also go into my walk-in closet and make space on the hanger for anything he might like to hang up as well. It's a tight fit, to be sure, but it'll work. For now. I also go ahead and fold down the bed for us and fluff up our pillows, turn on the white decorative lights I have wrapped in the silk ficus tree in the corner of the room next to the dresser (which gives off a romantic glow in the room) then I head back downstairs to watch TV with Leia while we wait for Anakin and Luke to get home.

Not even ten minutes later, I hear a car pull up into the driveway, and I peek out the living room window to see Anakin's _Range Rover_ parked there, and Luke and his father hopping out and heading toward the front door. Anakin hits the key fob, and the lights flicker and the car beeps, signaling it's locked, and then Luke's opening the door with a hearty "Hey! We're home!"

I walk into the foyer and smile at my guys. Luke's hair is wet still, but he's positively beaming as he gives me a, 'Hi, Mom!' before he dashes up the stairs to get ready for dinner. Anakin watches him for a moment, a huge grin on his face, before he shuts and locks the door and then walks over to me, his grin turning wolfish and his eyes darkening lustfully. Dropping his team duffle bag on the floor at our feet, he pulls me into his arms and leans down and kisses me, molding our lips together before he pulls back ever so slightly, our lips making an audible pop, and his voice is husky and his eyes are shining with love as he whispers low enough for only me to hear ...

"Babe, I'm home... _Finally, I. Am. Home."_

And, those words make me happier than I have _ever_ been.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hoped you all liked the mother/daughter chapter!

It was definitely due and I don't think it could've turned out any better. Leia is definitely a smart kid, just like Luke and seeing as how much alike they look and act...it's pretty obvious for her to know there's more to it than it seems. She may not have known for sure, but she definitely had her suspicions.

Next chapter will be the Skywalker boys at Gray's house and then their arrival at home where it'll continue where this one left off.

Please follow, favorite and review! Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Just a heads up, this is a two-parter. This would've been too long to make all one chapter, it definitely would've been the longest, and I didn't want to post a twenty thousand (or so) word chapter. Anyway, this is the father-son chapter, and my Beta and I absolutely love it!**

 **I hope you do too!**

 **Second Chances: Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

 ** _Anakin Skywalker_**

It's the end of mini-camp.

 _Finally!_

And, that _isn't_ something I thought I'd ever be waiting for, but after the way this week turned out, especially the last twenty-four hours of it, camp was the only thing in the way of spending _all_ of my free time with my family.

Alone.

Undisturbed by work, or anything else.

And this week _couldn't_ have turned out any better, even if I planned it myself.

It went above and beyond even my _wildest_ expectations. I am an optimistic person, at heart, but even _I_ didn't think it'd turn out anything like _this_.

But, it did, and I am definitely _not_ going to complain about it. Why complain? There's really nothing that I could even complain about. How could I when I have everything I _ever_ wanted? With the woman I always wanted to have _everything_ with?

I can't, and I wouldn't.

Not in a million years.

Another thing that went above and beyond even my wildest expectations was most definitely Luke as a football player. Even as _my_ son, I didn't think he'd be _that_ good. From the way he threw that initial perfect spiral to me that could put even a professional NFL quarterback to shame, to the way he moved on the field- mobile, like me- but still with a strong arm, to the way he analyzed the defense and smartly reacted to their positions on the field, and even down to the way he _owned_ the field, again just like me - letting everyone out there know just _who_ was in charge, he blew my expectations out of the water- _completely_.

I really couldn't be any prouder of him as I look over at his sweaty, tired form in the passenger seat of my _Chiron_ and smile. "You were awesome this week, Son." I can't help telling him, my voice full of paternal pride, as I shift the gear into reverse. Luke smiles shyly at my compliment as I back us out of our parking spot in the players' parking lot in the stadium and pull on out of the exit.

We're on our way over to Gray's house now for a couple of hours before we have to head on _home_ (that's something I can _definitely_ get used to), and that'll give us some time to have a guys' night out, just Luke and myself with my best friend (who's like my brother) and nephew (even if it isn't by blood).

I want Luke to get to know them, like I do. Besides the family I now have, Gray's been my family since we went to high school together. We instantly clicked when we met and have been inseparable since then, through thick and thin.

He's always been there for me, and I've always been there for him, and I have no doubt, it'll always be this way for us. Which is _why_ it's so important to me that Luke gets to know them, like I do. Because he is going to be spending a _lot_ of time with them...for the rest of his life, too.

"You think so?" Luke asks, raising a blond eyebrow at me in curiosity. I nod, smiling even wider over at him, as he comfortably sits in the passenger seat, looking like he sat there all his life. I can't even describe how happy that makes me feel, that he's really only known me for not even a week now and only knew he was my son, for _sure_ , for not even twelve hours, and yet, it feels like we were together _all_ our lives.

The fact that he accepted me as his father so quickly, so easily, and so _readily_ sends a thrill through my body like no other. Everything I could ever ask for in life is now mine, _my_ woman, _my_ daughter and... _my_ son.

I don't think I'll ever feel more complete in my life.

Well, until we have more kids at any rate, which _will_ happen in the not too distant future. You can bet on it. I grin ferally at the thought.

I gotta admit...My life right now almost feels _way_ too good to be true. I may just have to pinch myself to make sure it isn't.

There's no need to do that, however, when I look over at a pair of blue eyes matching my own sitting in the passenger seat of my _Chiron,_ my most prized material possession. That's a pinch in and of itself, since no one else has _ever_ sat there before Luke did this morning.

It's a sight I'll _never_ get tired of seeing, that's for damn sure.

Then I realize he's still waiting for my answer. "Nope, I _know_ so. And, I'll make sure you become even better, if you _want_ my help, that is." I'm not about to _force_ him to do anything he doesn't want to do. Football is something you have to _truly_ be passionate about and really _want_ to play, in order to succeed at it to the highest level.

There are so many elements involved that need to combine in _just_ the right way within you to have that type of success. Drive, determination, desire, natural talent, mental toughness, and fearlessness. All of these are vital, and I am proud my son has _all_ of them.

Which really doesn't surprise me, one bit.

Football is a physically demanding sport, perhaps one of the most physically demanding sports, and one that, without a doubt, takes a _lot_ of time, patience, and practice to succeed in. I'm _still_ learning how to be better, how to improve. And I'm a seasoned professional, yet there are _still_ days I have where nothing seems to go right. Even the best of us have off days though, and we can still be sacked and let the ball fall loose into a fumble or throw an interception that could turn into a pick six, and that's just the way it is.

That's why patience is so important. If you get frustrated on the field, the defense will see it and jump on it. They look for _any_ and _all_ weaknesses, which is _why_ it's so important not to show them any. Impatience can also allow an interception to take place. _Timing_ is critical, its everything. Just like practice is key. Practice allows you and your teammates to get to know one another, to get to know each others strengths and weaknesses and to work on them as a team to make your strengths stronger and to weed out any weaknesses that may exist.

Luke, as I noticed in the past five days, has his own strengths and weaknesses, just like anyone and everyone else on the field, and I'll definitely help him to perfect his strengths and to work on making his weaknesses nonexistent.

He quirks an eyebrow at me, in a move so like my own, it has me grinning even before he speaks. "I've been watching you on TV whenever you play. I've been watching your _YouTube_ videos on _NFL Network's YouTube_ channel and your _own_ channel and learning everything I could about the way you play, from videos _and_ from your book," Luke says, matter-of-factly. "What makes you think I _wouldn't_ want to learn from you, _directly_?"

Ah, sarcasm. Nice to see my son picked up on one of _my_ favored traits...his mother's also. Well, he comes by it naturally. And, I have a sneaky suspicion he got a _double_ dose of it, too.

I grin over at him, not even trying to hide my amusement at his words or by that quirked eyebrow that still has me grinning. "I knew you would. I just want you to choose your own path in life, Son." There's that word again. That could easily become one of my favorites. Along with _Daughter_ (even if I won't call Leia that word specifically), and one day real soon (if _I_ have anything to say about it), _Wife_. "If your path is the same as mine, choosing a career in football, that is, then I will gladly teach you _everything_ I've learned over my two decades plus of playing the sport." Damn, saying that suddenly makes me feel old. I mean, I've been playing since I was _half_ of Luke's age though, even younger if running around inside the house as a _little_ kid with a football in my hands counts. "But, let me warn you now, it isn't easy, and once you get to the higher levels of football, its a dog eat dog kind of world, Son. At _my_ level, there is _always_ someone behind you looking to take your spot, and the older you get, the harder you have to work at it to _stay_ in your spot." I give him a pointed look.

Take Ferus Olin, for example. He was the first string quarterback for the _49ers_ when I first joined the team, and I remember _always_ being ready and waiting for _my_ chance to shine. For my chance to throw on my helmet and run out onto that field and take charge of the game. I had that chance when he was sacked hard and laid out cold. He got a concussion and was taken out of the game. I knew that that may be my one and _only_ chance, that I had to make it count, and so I did.

Big time.

I was made first string after _that_ game. Olin took a backseat for the rest of the season and then was traded to the _Raiders_ during the off-season. Olin wasn't playing well that season to begin with, and I proved my worth by becoming not only the Rookie of the Year, but also the QB with the most TD's scored, I even ran in five of them myself.

Just like I was the hungry QB back then, I know my backup today is waiting for the same chance. We all do, and no, we may not _want_ to see other players get injured, or totally bomb their game, but we _do_ want our own chance to shine, our personal chance to prove our worth, and we'll jump at _any_ and _every_ opportunity we get to do just that.

That's just the way it is, in any team sport really. The reality is that everyone ages, and _every_ season sees older players retire and younger players step up to take their place. Every player only has so much time to play in the NFL before retirement comes calling. That's a fact, too, as sad as it is to admit.

"I know," Luke says, and by the way he says it, I have no doubt that he _does_ in-fact know. "I've read your book, and you mentioned that, but I _know_ this is what I want to do, Dad. It's what I _always_ wanted to do, even before you came into my life, and before you told me you're my father."

Well, _okay_ then.

If this is what he really _wants_ to do, then I'll have absolutely no problem taking him under my proverbial wing and teaching him everything I know about the sport, and even about life in general. Because, although football may be a sport, its not _just_ a sport, its our life.

Its been my life since I was a little kid, but its been the _only_ thing in my life when Padmé left me, when my mother died, and it was the _only_ thing I had left (besides the Grays') that really kept me going.

But football is only a _part_ of my life (maybe a huge part, yeah, but still _only_ a part), and I don't want Luke to miss out on some of the things _I_ did. I don't want Luke to focus so much on becoming like _me_ , that he misses out on the other experiences life has to offer. There really is more to life than just football, strange as that may sound coming from _me_.

I'm a family man at heart, always have been, and I want my son to learn more about life, _outside_ of football, just as much as I want him to learn about the life _of_ football.

Teaching him to be a good man, a great husband and eventual father will also be high on my list of things to teach him as he continues to grow up.

And, it's something that I can't _wait_ to teach him.

I'm just entering his life now, however, and I'm already _way_ behind. We have a lot to learn about one another, but it's something I'm definitely looking forward to, too.

Perhaps starting today- _Now_.

"Good," I say with a nod. One hand on the steering wheel, the other resting on the center console, I alternate between staring at him and looking out at the road ahead of us. "I'll teach you everything you need to learn about the sport, the things I learned that helped me become a better player, but I'm also going to teach you things about life. As your father, it's my duty, _and_ something I really want to do. So, I hope you're up to learning about _that_ , just as much as you're up to learning more about improving your game. So...how 'bout it, Son? You game?"

Luke's eyes glint with determination, and he grins. "Bring it _on._ I'm game for _anything_ you have to teach me."

And, I have _no_ doubt whatsoever that he is, one hundred percent game for _everything_ I have to teach him. Which is quite a lot.

"I'll reciprocate then and learn everything there is that _you_ want to teach me, or want _me_ to know." Because there's quite a lot that I don't know. About _him_. And, I don't exactly enjoy not being in the know of things that I _should_ know. "So, why don't we play some twenty questions on the way to Gray's? We still got some time, after all, before we get there."

Twenty or so minutes, as a matter-of-fact.

"Sure," he nods. "I'll start. What's your favorite color?"

Easy enough question. "Blue."

His cerulean eyes gleam. "Mine, too!"

"Favorite flavor of ice cream?" I ask.

"Chocolate. You?"

"Same."

And, on and on we go, asking general questions, nothing too deep but revealing enough to get to know one another better. We may share blood, a passion for the same sport, and look unerringly alike, but we're still different individuals. Yet, also a _lot_ alike.

We have the same favorite food: Pizza, pepperoni of course.

Same favorite video game: _Call of Duty_ , even though I only ever play it when I'm at Gray's (despite having my own _PlayStation 4_ and _Xbox One_ to play on, along with every single _Call of Duty_ game there is). I have a feeling that will change now with Luke in my life. And I can't wait! As he said, bring it _on_!

Same favorite animal: Tiger.

Same favorite movie: _Rocky._

We have a lot of the same favorites, though a part of me wonders if its because we're a _lot_ alike or because Padmé knows all of this about me and kinda pushed him into it. Padmé was never a woman who liked to watch _Rocky,_ but she knew I loved the movie and endured it to watch it with me. She hated pizza, well, maybe didn't _hate_ it, but always liked to eat on the healthier side, which helps explain her penchant for ordering salad on all our dates. She _hates_ violence, which is why its surprising to me that Luke plays _Call of Duty_. The first _CoD_ came out when I was in the eleventh grade, and I fell right in love with it.

There's nothing quite like a war game to get your blood pumping, adrenaline flooding your system.

It almost felt like being on the football field.

Almost, but not quite.

I also learned some revealing information about Luke. Something he offered up on his own. I didn't ask, wouldn't have even known to ask, really. He said that he always felt like an outsider in the family because of his likes, differing so much from his mother's, sister's and...especially _Palo's_.

I actually did shudder when he mentioned that name, and he noticed it, too, shooting me a sympathetic look.

And, honestly, I felt the same way growing up. I always thought of myself as a _'man's man'._ I liked to go out and get my hands dirty, build things or take things apart and figure out how they worked. New sneakers were ruined the same day I first wore them. Everyday clothes were always stained with either grass stains or some kind of grease or oil from my various endeavors. I imagine Luke being the same way, and that comment confirms my suspicions.

Padmé, as much as I've always loved her (and _will_ always love her), was never the kind of woman who liked to _do_ all the things that I did. As far as _that_ kinda ' _guy stuff'_ was concerned, anyway. Although, she never really minded sitting and just keeping me company while I did things like change the oil on my truck. That was something else I always loved about her. She loved me for _who_ I was - not _what_ I was, the star QB - and always encouraged me to just be myself and do what I enjoyed doing - on the field and off.

Anyway, back to my kids. Leia, I'd imagine, based on what Luke said, what Padmé said, and from my own observations of her, isn't really like her brother either, and more than likely is a real mini-me version of her mother, in every respect. And, seeing how well I know her mother, this should serve me well in getting to know my daughter.

For the moment though, I switch my focus back to my son.

"Well," I begin, slowing down as we approach Gray's. "There's absolutely nothing wrong with liking what you like. After all, we're exactly alike in many ways, and _I'm_ your _family_ , just like _you're_ my _family_." His eyes gleam, liking the sound of that I'd imagine. I know I'm digging it, but while we're on the topic of family, there's something he and I need to discuss right here and now. "Luke, about that...listen, we have some things we need to talk about before we arrive at Gray's."

He gives me his full undivided attention, a golden blond eyebrow raised at me to continue.

Man is this kid exactly like me? Or, is he _exactly_ like me?

"I know you're mad at your mother, and yes, you have _every_ right to be. I'm not gonna tell you, you don't." He doesn't dispute my claim. I'm sure it'll take some time for him to come around on that front, but I just got my family, and I'm _not_ about to allow it to fall into chaos. Because of _me_. "But, I expect you to give her the respect she deserves. Yeah, you're allowed to be mad, but disrespect towards the woman who carried you, gave birth to you, raised you and loves you with everything in her _isn't_ okay. Just so you know, _I_ won't tolerate that. Look, there were times growing up when _I_ was mad at my _own_ mother, too. Granted, I wasn't exactly an _easy_ child to raise, I liked adventure and danger, and I _always_ had to be doing something. Most of the time, the stunts I pulled were quite dangerous, and rightfully so, my mother grounded me or punished me somehow for my own sheer stupidity. Looking back now, I can see why she was so afraid for me and mad at some of the things I did. She didn't want to lose me. She didn't want me to get hurt, and the things I sometimes did _definitely_ could've gotten me seriously hurt...or worse, killed."

It's hard just thinking about Mom, even now, and I pause to take a deep breath before continuing.

"Luke, I knew my mother was dying for a year before she did. She just kept getting sicker and _sicker_." It's hard just thinking about her, and ten times harder to say the words aloud. Something I've only ever done with Gray, and that's only because he knew her, knew _me,_ and he could understand where I'm coming from. "But, you don't always know when your time has come, and that's one reason why I always lived my life to the fullest, after losing her. She wanted me to be happy, I knew this damn well, and that is _why_ I lived my life without regrets...all except for one huge one, and that was always losing your mother. I always regretted letting her leave, of not manning up and putting my feelings to the side to do what I knew I _had_ to do...and go get her back. I _never_ should have let her walk away from me in the first place. So, in all honesty, this situation is as much _my_ fault as your mother's. We _both_ screwed up back then. But...anyway, I didn't. I couldn't. Her breaking up with me was hard enough. I couldn't bear to go through it again. I wasn't strong enough to endure it again, to see her beautiful face full of sadness as she broke my heart _again_.

"I just couldn't do it."

And, I don't even know _why_ I'm saying this. I could've just asked him to do me a favor and to behave for his mother and be nice to her, to do it for _me_. I have no doubt he would, but _nooooo_ , I have to go and spill my guts.

 _Way to go, Sky-fucking-walker._

"Anyway, Luke, back to the point of what I was _trying_ to say...Padmé was always single-minded and did what she felt was right- whether or not it actually was." In this case, it absolutely _wasn't_. "She broke up with me because she thought it was for the best, not for her or for our family, but for _me_. She sacrificed our relationship for me, and she sacrificed her own dreams to raise you and Leia by herself."

Luke looks away, my words hopefully getting to him.

"I'm not trying to justify her actions or decisions," I continue, pulling over to the side of the street just before Gray's house so we can finish our conversation before going in. " _I'm_ still disappointed in the decisions she made, but she made them, and we can't change that. You're allowed to be mad at her, yes, but I also expect you to get _past_ that anger, too. Son, I'm just asking for you to understand that she didn't do it to be malicious or to keep us apart just to be mean. She did it because she loved _me_ too much to let my dreams, my future go to waste, which it would have, in _her_ mind." His blue eyes, which I can never see enough of, because of how much they match my own, land back on mine. "But _not_ in mine, it would've been different, that's for sure, and I'd be a completely different man than the one I am today, for better or for worse; nevertheless, we can't change a thing.

"I just got my family, Luke." I reach out and put my hand on his shoulder, squeezing reassuringly. "Please let us move on as one, let us get over the things of the past that we can't change and move on to the future. _Together_. But, just remember, you disrespect your mother, you'll have _me_ to deal with. Got it?"

I give him a firm, no nonsense look, my own blue eyes full of steely determination. I mean business, and Luke nods his head slowly at the look in my eye. He _knows_ I mean what I say. "Yes, Sir. Got it."

"Good. Now, let's go have some fun." Letting him go, I pull out of my spot and turn into Gray's driveway. Hitting the gate opener, it opens, and I drive on inside, pulling up behind Gray's _Lambo_.

"Let me be clear, Luke...I'm not asking you to forgive her right away, though I _do_ expect you to _work_ on getting past this starting now...But, just think about what I said and do me a favor and be respectful to her." He nods to me again, a slight upwards curve of his lips. "That's all I'm asking. Ok?"

And easy as that, this whole conversation could've been avoided. Two whole _short_ sentences, but nope, I have to go and make things complicated. Still, I don't regret what I told him. It needed to be said and will go much further in the long run than just me asking him to do me a favor and be respectful to his mother.

I really shouldn't even _have_ to ask that much. It should go without saying. And. he _is_ a good kid, him and his sister both, but they're also _my_ kids, and if either of them have even _half_ the temper I had growing up...then that talk was necessary and would only go to smoothing things over and allowing us to be a family, _united_ , at last.

I park the car and turn the engine off. We unbuckle and open our doors, stepping out. Luke has an expression of total _awe_ on his face looking round at Gray's mansion, just like he did seeing my penthouse. I'd imagine seeing how Gray and I live, awe is something to be expected.

Especially considering the way both Luke and myself grew up, our lives completely devoid of anything remotely _extravagant_. Neither of us had much money. Now Gray, he grew up in an upper middle class family, just like Padmé did. His family house growing up wasn't much different than this one here. I remember how I felt every time I went over to his house as a teen. I felt the same out of place emotion that I felt whenever I was with Padmé at her house, feeling like I just _didn't_ belong.

But, that was an emotion I kicked to the curb long ago. I'm not that same kid that I was back then. I've grown up a lot, and places like _this_ , no longer have any impact on me.

It's nothing I haven't seen many, _many_ times before.

"Uncle Ani!" Little Gray shouts, as he lays eyes on me from the massive front staircase of his house. He casts a wary look at Luke, then eyes me again and makes a run towards me, a huge ass grin on his face like always.

The happiness this kid lets off whenever he sees you and smiles at you is infectious, and I can't stop a huge grin from forming on my own face, even if I wanted to.

He lunges himself into my awaiting arms, and I scoop him up into a huge hug. His arms wrap around my neck, and he squeezes as tight as he can. "How're you doing, Junior?" I whisper into his ear, turning my head around to see Luke staring up at us with a surprised look on his face, and a small smile.

Like I said, Junior's happiness is infectious.

"Who's he?" Junior whispers, quietly like he's afraid Luke will hear and be offended at such a question.

He wouldn't be offended though, not in the least, not considering Luke probably wouldn't even know _who_ Junior was, if we didn't come to Gray's house.

I lower Junior to the ground, and he wraps his hand right around mine, as if he's afraid Luke might bite him.

"Junior, this is Luke" I introduce the pair, hoping they get along just like their fathers do. "Luke, Junior."

Junior being Junior smiles at Luke, and the first thing out of his mouth doesn't surprise me in the least. "Do you like to play football?" Junior asks, a hopeful expression on his face, his eyes wide and sparkling.

Luke smiles back, still with the same surprised expression on his face. "I do." And, just like that, they're best friends. I knew it, pleased as pleased can be.

"Awesome!" Junior shouts, turning and running into the house.

Luke looks back up at me, his eyebrows furrowing, a _What the hell?_ look on his face, probably wondering _why_ Junior just ran off like that.

"Wait for it." I tell him quietly, a huge grin on my face, knowing _exactly_ what Junior's up to. And sure enough, Junior comes running back out a moment later with a football in his hands.

A big ass professional NFL football that _definitely_ doesn't fit in his hands. We've been using these same balls all week in mini-camp, so I know it'll barely even fit in _Luke's_ hands, and he has bigger hands than Junior.

Still, that doesn't stop Junior from throwing the ball to Luke without warning or even a word, and my son catches it with ease. Luke, now much more comfortable with these bigger NFL pro balls, throws the ball right back, a near perfect mini spiral, and Junior also catches it with ease. Especially for a six-year-old, he is pretty damn good, but I also know he and Gray play catch quite often.

Just like Junior and I do whenever I'm over. Junior even says he likes playing more with _me_ better, because I'm a better thrower than his dad.

Which shouldn't come as much of a surprise, considering _I'm_ the quarterback and _Gray's_ the tight end.

Naturally, I _should_ be the better thrower.

Still, I know Gray doesn't exactly _like_ that Junior enjoys playing with me more. Even though we both know that's only because Junior's trying to _be_ his father by having me be the quarterback just like I am for Gray.

At least _I_ know that.

"Ah, so _this_ is where the party's at."

We all turn at Gray's familiar voice and see him walking towards us from around the side of his massive house. He's already changed and is wearing a white tank top with crimson colored swim trunks and a pair of black and white _Adidas Adissage_ slip on sandals.

"Nice to see you again, Sport." Gray says to Luke, a huge ass grin on his face, as he reaches us and taps knuckles with Luke.

Luke's earlier look of surprise is gone, replaced with nothing but pure joy. He was pretty ecstatic this morning about being able to come hang out with us this afternoon, and now that same enthusiasm is back. But in spades.

I'm not really surprised that _he_ was surprised at how familiar Little Gray is with me and how he calls me _Uncle Ani_ (especially considering how _few_ people call me Ani, I forgot to add Junior to that list since he's called me Ani since he was just learning how to talk, and it was easier for him to call me _Ani_ than _Anakin_ ), and jumps right into my arms. Luke's just getting to really know me and then this kid he doesn't even know, not only calls me _Uncle_ but also runs and pounces himself into my waiting arms like an eager puppy almost. I would be surprised if Luke didn't at least feel a _tiny_ bit of jealousy that Junior knows me better than he does. It'd be pretty understandable really, given the circumstances.

I know _I'd_ be jealous as fuck if Gray knew Luke better than I did, that's for damn sure.

Luke has absolutely no need to feel any jealousy towards Junior though. He'll be seeing a whole helluva lot of me from now on, so much so he may, in fact, just end up treating me like yesterday's news rather than the man he's always idolized.

The man he's always looked up to.

And, I couldn't be any prouder of that if I tried, that even without _knowing_ I had a son out there, that I set an example for him to follow.

That I helped him become a better player, and hopefully a better kid in the process. I always _tried_ being a good role model for kids, for those who had a tough life, like I had growing up, and if I helped just one kid, I could be proud of that.

At least I'd know that I helped that _one_ kid.

Knowing that one kid was my _own_ kid, though...it's almost enough to make a tear fall from my eye. But, I'm not allowing that to happen. I've shed enough, thank you very much.

And, now that we're together, _father_ and _son_ , he'll be getting his help and advice from _me_ live and in the flesh from now on, not on some computer or television screen.

That's for _damn_ sure.

 _"Dad,_ _you know him?!"_ Junior's voice breaks me out of my mind. He's gaping slack-jawed, looking between Luke and his father.

Gray nods with a smile. "Of course I do, Son. Luke's been in mini-camp all week." His grayish-blue eyes land on me, his hand reaching out to grab Junior's shoulder, pulling him closer to him. "Plus, Luke is Anakin's son."

Luke smiles at that. I do too, reaching out to wrap my arm around Luke's shoulders, giving him a quick squeeze. Saying it out loud to myself is one thing, hearing _Gray_ say those words out loud and telling someone who doesn't already know, even if it's _Junior,_ is another, and I'm _loving_ the sound of it.

I'd shout it off the damn rooftops, I'm so proud. I could really care less who knows. _If it was only that easy,_ I can't help but think to myself. It really _isn't_ that easy, not with who I am. Unfortunately.

 _"Your son?!"_

Yeah, Junior's surprised, that's for sure. Beyond surprised. Floored is more like it. His eyes are like a telescope goldfish, all huge and bulging out of their sockets, mouth agape. It really wouldn't surprise me if his jaw detached and fell to the concrete of the driveway.

Let's just be happy that isn't the case. That'd ruin the night, for sure.

He composes himself, as we all give each other glancing looks, Junior's eyes only alternating between Luke and myself, like he's trying to see our relation for himself.

It'd be pretty hard _not_ to see.

Even to a six-year-old.

"Wow, I-I..." Junior shuts his mouth, then opens and closes it again before finally making his words come out. "I didn't know you _had_ a son, Uncle Ani."

 _Neither did I,_ the words are on the tip of my tongue, but I bite them back. He's six, after all. He doesn't need to know how dysfunctional life can be when you're older...not to mention I know Gray hasn't had the _'birds and the bees'_ talk with him yet. Yeah, a bit wee too young to be going _there_ with the boy just yet. Nope, he can see for himself when he reaches adulthood how crazy life can get, and I'm _not_ about to explain everything to him. If Gray wants to, he can. It's a father's prerogative (or a parent's prerogative) after all.

"Junior," Gray says, seeing the obvious hesitation on my face. He knows me well enough to know that if I _don't_ answer right away, it means I'm either thinking of what to say or waiting for someone else to speak up, and Gray does just that, saving me from having to answer the unspoken question. The _why didn't you tell me?_ question that's silently hanging in the air.

How could I answer that without making it complicated and hard for a kid his age to understand?

I can't.

And, Junior doesn't even know about _Leia_ yet. _Shit,_ that is _really_ going to blow the kid's mind.

Junior looks up to his father, his expression going back to the way it normally always is. "They just got here. Why don't you let them get changed and comfortable before you start throwing heavy questions at 'em?" He nods up to his father, no doubt still in shock.

Just like I was.

And, I'm sure he'll ask me later, and hopefully by that point, I'll have a good answer for him. I think I know him well enough to tell him something he'll buy, without having to complicate things. Or, get into a discussion about topics he's _way_ too young for. Nope, definitely _not_ going there.

Hey, better yet, maybe Gray will handle it for me.

Feeling a bit uncomfortable under the intense gaze of the six-year-old, I hit the key fob and walk over to the back of my car, to the trunk. Luke follows me, and he grabs his bag. I just unzip mine and pull out my royal blue swim trunks and my own black and white _Adidas Adissage_ sandals, then zip it right back up.

The graham cracker cake that Padmé sent over for the Gray's is sitting next to my bag. I scoop it up and close the trunk with my hand holding my swimsuit. With that closed, I walk back over to the Grays' and hand Gray the plate with the nice slab of cake on it. He gives me a dubious look as he accepts it.

"It's good. _Real_ good. Trust me." I raise an eyebrow at Gray and nod, smirking, letting him know I'm serious.

Luke's standing next to me and nods his head, wholeheartedly agreeing. "It's _really_ delicious. My mom can _cook_. Super good, too." My son doesn't know it, but _he's_ the lucky one. _He_ didn't have to taste how _horrible_ her cooking once was, like Gray and I had the misfortune to find out. Just that fact alone should _prove_ to him how much she loves not only him, but also his sister. And, now _me,_ too. Thank God. I'm not gonna lie, if she _hadn't_ learned how to cook by now, I'd damn well hire a personal chef to cook for us.

I can't tell you how pleased - and relieved - I am that that _won't_ be necessary. Not that I'd ever tell _her_ that, of course...

Gray smiles accepting the cake. "Ok. I'll take _both_ your words for it," and I smile hearing the rumble of his belly, Junior's too.

They're just like us in that respect, always hungry and ruled by our stomachs. Yep, totally a guy thing.

"Let's head inside," Gray says, nodding his head toward the door, and we follow him inside his house. We walk back to the huge kitchen. Luke continues to look around in every direction in awe, seeing everything hanging up on the walls and the size and beautiful architecture of the mansion.

One thing's for sure, Amanda knows how to choose a house. She chose this house. Gray liked it, too, but she already knew that of course. She knows him pretty well indeed. Don't most wives know their men? I think Padme knows me pretty well, too.

Anyway, even if he didn't like it, he'd _say_ he did because it was clear how much in love with the place _she_ was. But, he did love it just as much, so it all turned out great for the both of them, and for Junior to have such an awesome family to grow up in. I just hope I'm _half_ as good a father with my kids as Gray is with Junior. I'm just thankful as fuck I've got his example to look to with my twins.

Gray sets the plate down on the large granite topped bar in the middle of his kitchen and nods to Junior. "Why don't you take Luke upstairs to the spare room Anakin uses and show him where the bathroom is so he can change?" Junior nods and runs off, Luke following behind, his bag looped over his shoulder.

I watch them with a smile until they disappear down the hall and head upstairs and then turn back around to find Gray's eyes locked on mine, "I'll take care of Junior, don't worry about him." That's a relief, because I _really_ didn't want to have to explain the truth to him.

How can I explain it to _him_? I may know Junior quite well, but sometimes it's hard to forget he's still _only_ six.

He reminds me of us when we were younger. I may not have known Gray when we were that age, no, but I know him well enough to know that he was _exactly_ like me at age six.

No matter where he went, a football was always within reach.

Just like it always was with me.

Just like I know it _is_ with Luke.

"Good, thanks. I appreciate it," I say to Gray, narrowing my eyes at him when I see a smug smile forming on his face, and his twinkling eyes on the side of my neck. "What?" I ask him, not being able to see what he's looking at. Do I have something on my neck?

He just shakes his head, that same smug smile still on his face, obviously trying _not_ to laugh. "If you didn't tell me about you and Padmé last night, I _still_ would've known from looking at your neck alone, Bro. You look like you're eighteen again." His devilish smirk speaks volumes, as he crosses his arms over his massive chest and leans his hip against the bar.

What the hell's he talking about? Oh... _fuck!_

My face heats up remembering _exactly_ what she did last night. Marking me as hers. Dammit, I haven't been marked by a hickey since Padmé _last_ marked me as hers when we were in high school. Its been so long ago, and I don't even know _how_ I managed to forget that she always loved to nibble my neck and bite me.

Truth be told, I _more_ than dug it. I thought it was sexy as hell, and it _always_ turned me on. Still does as a matter-of-fact.

And hell, why should _I_ be embarrassed? What we did last night is as natural an act as breathing.

It was the single _most_ hottest night of my _entire_ life and with the single _most_ hottest woman I've _ever_ known. _My woman._ And, I'm not embarrassed, not really. Ok, maybe just a _little_ embarrassed at how I've been sauntering around all day, obviously super relaxed and in a _fine ass_ mood ( _Shit_ , what man wouldn't be after having a night like _I_ did), completely forgetting about the hickey I've been sporting.

Thankfully, no one brought it up. Hell, maybe they didn't even see it? I pull out my _iPhone_ and unlock it using my thumbprint, then pull up the camera and switch it to the selfie cam.

 _Fuck._

I don't think anyone couldn't _not_ see it. Ok. Now, _that's_ embarrassing. At least no one questioned me about it. And, my face suddenly heats up even more realizing just _how_ many people today have seen the, uh... _evidence. Like Josh and the valet...and dammit, even_ my kids _had to have noticed it! Will they put two and two together and realize just_ what _their mom and I did last night?! Oh fuck fucking fuck!_ I grimace to myself.

Getting shit from Gray is something I can deal with, getting shit from the others guys on the team, or worse... _Coach,_ is a _little_ more than I _can_ handle. And, don't even get me _started_ about my kids asking me questions, dammit.

Padmé and I are just-as of last night-back together. We're too new _as a couple_ to be telling the world, and I'd like to think that what we do in our bedroom behind closed doors in private _stays_ in our bedroom.

It's no one's business but our own. Mine and my woman's.

Pursing my lips, I can't help the scowl I feel form on my face. "Hey, Bro, don't get me wrong...I'm _thrilled_ for you," Gray says, amusement dripping from his voice, as I bring my eyes off my camera and up to his gaze, which is back on me- _not_ my neck. "Really, I _am._ I know she's the love of your life."

He's right. That she is, and I'm hers, too. I know. I don't say it out loud, of course. With a hickey like _this,_ I don't fucking need to. He already knows. My phone suddenly dings in my hand, and I look down at the screen to see a text from Padmé.

And, I can't help smiling from ear to ear at it when I see the text.

Short, sweet and right to the point.

Just like the text I sent her this morning. Except _she_ instead of _he_.

 ** _She knows._**

I quickly type back, grinning down at the screen. Unable to contain my excitement or happiness at _both_ of my children knowing the truth.

It's just the beginning of us being a family, a _real_ family, and I couldn't be any happier as I type out: **Great! How'd it go? She ok?**

I fucking hope it went ok. Better than ok, actually. Luke's reaction was better than I ever could've hoped for, and Leia seemed to warm right up to me, too.

That, however, doesn't mean that she wants anything to _do_ with me being her _father._ If she thinks what... _Palo_ did was how a father was...how a father _is_ , then she may not want me to be in their lives at all, and I wouldn't be able to blame her.

But, I'm _nothing_ like that! I happen to freaking _love_ them, _adore_ them. _Both_ of them. And, I barely know them!

All I need to know is that they're _my_ children, and that's enough for me. They're the product of Padmé and myself, what better combination is there?

None come to my mind. It just couldn't get any better than that.

My phone dings again. **_Went fine. She's ok. In fact, she's not angry at all. She said she figured you were anyway._**

That's fucking amazing!

And, I can't contain my enthusiasm as I respond: **That's fucking awesome, Babe! I'm so glad to hear that! What are you two doing anyway? Going to Sola's?**

I'm so glad that she and Sola are still close. They always were growing up, and I'm glad that she had her sister to lean on over the last eleven years.

The three dots pop up, and she texts back: _**I**_ **_think she's probably going to handle it better than her brother. Not at Sola's. We're at the hairdressers. Thought she and I could have a girls afternoon out instead since you guys are going swimming._**

If she handles it any better than Luke, then I'll be ecstatic. Leia does seem to be more like Padmé while Luke isn't only a spitting image of me, but also a _lot_ like me personality wise. If that's true then yeah, I can see Leia handling it better than Luke.

Padmé would know more than me in that regard. She raised them into the young preteens they are today. I've done none of that.

I'm not going to let that stop me, though. I may not have had the opportunity to know or be with them before this week, but I am now and will be from now on, and I'm going to do _everything_ in my power to keep my family together and to bring it closer than its ever been before. Starting with strengthening my relationship with Padmé and legally claiming my kids. But, first, I need to reassure Padmé. I know Luke's behavior has been upsetting her.

And, I make sure to convey just that to her. She's got Leia, I got Luke. I'll make _sure_ he's okay and that he has me to lean on if he needs anything. Though, I know Padmé will always be there for him, Leia too.

I quickly type out: **Don't worry about Luke. I already had a** ** _long_** **talk with him about that, but I'll let him know what we expect of him this afternoon. Enjoy your outing...but DON'T cut your hair short, Angel! I like it long, ok? Love you, Babe.**

And, I can't help grinning as she quickly replies: **_Love you, too, Ani._**

I _do_ love her hair long, always have. She better _not_ cut it too short, or I'll be pissed. How else can I wrap my fingers in and play with her hair? I've _always_ loved the feel of it's silky softness. There's nothing quite like it. Especially when we're making love...A feral grin breaks out on my face at _that_ thought.

Gray suddenly clears his throat, bringing my attention back to him as I lock and pocket my phone. "Let me guess, Padmé?" He doesn't bother hiding a knowing smirk.

I don't even bother denying the truth. "Yep, she told Leia." Nor do I bother hiding a smirk myself.

His eyes widen slightly, this doesn't seem to surprise him, again it just reflects concern...for my daughter. For me. "And, how'd she take it?"

I shrug. "Padmé said she isn't angry at all, which is fantastic, and that she kind of figured it out already, anyway." Not that _that_ really surprises me. Considering the looks she's been giving me and all. Although, I _do_ wonder how long she knew, or assumed.

That's a question for tonight, though.

"That's fucking awesome, Bro!" Gray says, coming around the bar to scoop me up in another massive bear hug _just_ as the boys come back downstairs, both dressed in t-shirts, swim trunks, and _Adidas_ sandals..

I roll my eyes at Luke, who I notice has a pretty wide grin on his face, like he finds it just as amusing as Junior who laughs and claps his hands wildly, no matter how many _gazillion_ times he's seen his dad do this to me before.

But then, Junior _always_ found this amusing.

Gray sets me back down, his huge grin though doesn't disappear, "Let's head outside everybody." He says to the boys, then turns to look at me. "Why don't you go change and meet us out there?"

I nod, taking my swim suit and _Adidas_ sandals and head to the downstairs hall bathroom to change. It doesn't take but a minute, then I find myself standing on the back deck enjoying the view.

The three of them are standing around in a triangle on the huge expanse of beautifully manicured grass beside the large pool, throwing the ball around. Junior throws the ball to his father, Gray throws the ball to Luke, and Luke throws the ball to Junior.

I smirk, _Like one of those 'circle of life' kinda things._

Yeah. Everything just seems... _natural_.

Normal.

It seems as though Luke's been with me for ages, instead of this just being the first time he's _ever_ been here with me.

Junior pulls me out of the perfect moment when he calls, "Uncle Ani! Catch!" He's no Luke at throwing, but he's also six and no doubt going to be like his father, a tight end, just like Luke is following in my own footsteps as a QB.

The ball's going to fall short. I can tell plain as day. It's destined to fall _just_ shy of the deck. With my athletic reflexes, I jump down the four steps and just _barely_ catch it.

"TOUCHDOWN!" Junior shouts, throwing his hands in the air in victory. "AND, THE _49ers_ WIN THE SUPER BOWL!"

The kid's a nut, just like his father. But, also like his father, he's a funny nut, and we're all laughing at his antics.

He lowers his hands and motions for me to throw the ball to him. I do, and he doesn't even need to move to catch it. His eyes light up as an idea obviously crosses his mind.

"Hey, Dad," he calls out to his father. "Can we play a _game_? Two on two?"

Gray turns his head to meet mine, his brow quirking upwards in question.

The real question is: _Do I_ really _want to kick their asses with it being the Skywalker's versus the Gray's?_

Answer to that question: _Hell fucking yeah_!

"The Skywalkers' versus the Grays'" I voice out loud, arching my own brows in question. Luke smiles, his blue eyes shining with eager anticipation.

Junior squeals, " _YESSSS!"_

"Fine by me, we can play some two-hand touch. Now, what are the stakes?" I ask. This is definitely not the first time we played some football out here or competed in one form or another. It _is_ the first time, however, that we played a father and son game, and again, that's something I can _definitely_ get used to.

Hot damn! _This_ is going to be fun!

Gray seems to ponder the question seriously. Uh-oh. I'm just hoping it's not something ridiculous. Even though I'm _sure_ that Luke and myself will pull out the W.

Even with Junior being six and Luke being eleven, it's _still_ an even game. Junior is pretty tall for his age, and Luke isn't. He's still taller than Junior, of course, but not by much. Junior's also, like I said before, _exactly_ like his father. That means he's good with his hands and can pull off an insane catch when you're sure it isn't possible.

Same goes for Luke and myself. We're able to pull off an insane _throw_ or rush move when others think it's impossible. That's just who we all are, and _why_ Gray and myself are _where_ we are, and why Junior and Luke will one day be in the NFL, like their fathers before them.

It's simply _who we are._

So, back to the stakes. "Well? What're the stakes?" I ask with eyebrows raised, hands resting on my hips. We're playing with _kids_ here. _Nothing dangerous, outrageous, or profane involved,_ my look clearly informs him, as I roll my eyes at our boys then back to him. Otherwise, their moms would have our heads on platters.

He gets the message. Good. "Losers buy the winners ice cream next visit."

Now, _that_ will work.

"Deal," I declare, and we lean over and shake on it, as Gray and I are "team captains," in this contest, seeing as we're both the pros here...and the dads. Both boys squeal with excitement hearing the words _'ice cream,'_ and if Luke is anything like Junior, ice cream could be its own food group. Gray and I just laugh and shake our heads.

Moving further over into the grass, we do _'Rock, Paper, Scissors'_ to see who has the ball first. Gray does _scissors,_ and I do _rock,_ laughing at winning the _'toss'._ What? Everyone knows _rock_ beats _scissors._

Luke and I huddle up, and knowing how fast Junior can run, I tell him to go long, to cut to the right and when I pump my arm twice, for him to turn in towards me and race to the left of the field and that's where I'll throw the ball. I'll hit him with a spiral. He nods, and we clap hands, breaking our huddle, and line up...Well, sorta. Luke stands slightly ahead of me and off to my right. Junior lines up facing him, Gray opposite me. Gray gives me a wink, which makes me grin. We're _both_ thrilled at our boys' excitement.

Grabbing the ball, I call out, "Set...Hut one...Hut two..." they all set up, the three of them leaning forward, arms and legs braced and ready to spring into action. It isn't exactly like my real calls out on the grid iron, but I'm not about to use my real calls out here on a two on two, father-son game. "...Hut three...Hike!" And, instantly, Luke sprints forward, running straight down the "sidelines," Junior hot on his heels...Gray is coming for me, and I run backwards and spin, calling out, "Luke!" and my son turns to look back at me, I pump my arm twice, as I maneuver to evade Gray, and just as Luke turns and dashes left across the grass, I release the ball and Gray and I both stop and turn to watch our boys...and I jump in elation with a wild whoop, "YEAH!" as the ball lands perfectly in Luke's outstretched arms and he crosses the 'goal line'. Clapping my hands ecstatically, I yell out, "WOO-HOO! THAT'S MY BOY!" as Gray groans and then chuckles, hands on his hips, shaking his head, smirking.

Luke is grinning like crazy, and being such a good sport, Junior congratulates him on a fine catch, and they chest bump, with Junior also yelling, "Awesome!"

Gray and I fist bump, absolutely over the moon that we can do this with _our_ sons. Gray doesn't need to say anything when he meets my eye. He _knows_ how much this simple backyard game means to me.

It means fucking _everything._ And I know it means a lot to Gray and Junior.

Luke too, _especially_ him.

And he's still grinning when we reach each other. I scoop him up into my arms, holding him like Gray holds me. In a bear hug, yep, a bear hug, and I wrap my arms tightly around him. He doesn't resist or push me away, instead he laughs and wraps his arms back around me.

To say that I am beyond elated at this would be an understatement. I am _beyond_ elated, and more than loving every second of holding him in my arms.

"Great catch, Son." I whisper, smiling like a mad man.

He leans his head against me, into the crook of my neck. His moppy blond hair tickles me as his warm breath heats my neck, "Great throw, Dad."

And I squeeze him a little tighter, enough to show him how much it means to me that he's calling me the _one_ word I want to hear for the rest of my life, but not enough to constrict his breathing.

Our moment is up, and I let him go before seeming weird. I couldn't help it though, I never hugged either of my kids before and that play gave me every reason too. Not to mention, Luke didn't complain one bit. He just held on like he felt the same damn way.

I'm hoping he did.

There's no time to discuss it though, Luke tosses Gray the ball and the game continues. I cover Gray who quarterbacks and Luke covers Junior. Gray and Little Gray huddle with the ball sitting on the ground at the line of scrimmage. Putting my hand over my mouth, I talk quietly to Luke, "Don't underestimate Junior. He's a lot like his father, and he's fast. He catches what you wouldn't expect him to catch, that's just the way they are."

Luke nods, a serious expression on his face as we go back into game mode. Junior and Gray break their huddle and we cover our respective man- er, man and _boy_ , in this case. Gray tries to be like me, but fails, spectacularly. After all, let's face it, there's only one of me.

And Luke, but he'll be his own man.

His own style of quarterback when he reaches the College level, and NFL after that.

Of that, I've no doubt.

"Set, hutt! Hutt!" Like I said, Gray's no me.

Junior certainly is a lot like his father though, as I've noted more than once and even with Luke knowing this, he still manages to put some distance between them and Junior catches the ball Gray throws his way, and now the Grays' are celebrating.

Luke doesn't look disappointed, he smiles for Junior and congratulates him on his play and managing to get the drop on him.

I'm glad to see this, Gray is too. "He's a good kid, there's no doubt about that." Gray remarks, and he's absolutely right.

Junior is too and I tell Gray so. Not that he doesn't already know. "Just like your little boy, I may not have been there for Luke until now, but I'm more than thrilled to see a lot of me in him." More than glad is an understatement. The understatement of the year, really. And a large part of me wonders what Leia inherited from me, she may be a spitting image of her mother and be a _lot_ like her, but there's definitely gotta be some of me in her and I'm excited to find out exactly what that is.

Well...there _is_ soccer. Maybe she got her athleticism from me? Always something to hope for, and I'll be sure to watch her closely as I get to know her better to see what _else_ she got from me.

I let my thoughts go and regroup with Luke as we get the ball. Putting the ball down at the line of scrimmage, we huddle together and I kneel down to make our next move against the Grays'.

"Nice sportsmanship, I was glad to see it." I say first, because it's definitely worth noting. Then I jump right into it, like I would on _any_ field. "Last play worked against the Grays', but they'll be ready for something like that again. Let's do a zig-zag. I want you to run a few feet, then slant to your left to get on the inside for a few yards, then slant to your right and haul ass making your way towards the end zone. The ball will be waiting for you, we go on one."

Luke nods, then for dramatic effect, he claps his hands together and shouts, "Break!" He's grinning while he does it and I smile down at him. Picking up the ball, I stand in shotgun formation, holding the ball in my right hand out in front of me.

"Set...Hut one...Hike!"

Luke makes a dash for it, his eyes on Junior as he runs forward, then slants to the left on the inside and if this were a professional game, I'd throw him the ball now to get the first down, and who knows, maybe even more? Then he slants to the right, making his way to the end zone, Junior is on to us and I make the throw with time to spare just as Gray is running in to two-hand sack me...the ball soars through the open air and I watch Luke look up and zero in on it, like a heat seeking missile, as his hands raise and he catches it.

"TOUCHDOWN!" I shout like an idiot and make a dash towards my son, Junior's grinning at me as he congratulates Luke again and I grab him into my arms.

Luke laughs, and I do too.

I like hearing his laugh, and being the one to _make_ him laugh. This is our first time out as father and son, I want him to remember this for the rest of his life and I'm sure he will.

Just like I know _I_ will.

His arms are wrapped around my neck, like I'm a lifeline for him to grab onto for dear life. I feel the same way, just like I did with Padmé in my arms last night and this morning.

He feels like _home_ and I've never felt better.

* * *

 **A/N:** How was that? I hope it was worth the nearly three weeks of waiting.

I decided to post this today for the obvious reason of today being the NFL Playoff's Championship weekend! My team is in there, I won't say which one (I wouldn't want any of you to hate me for my hometown team, since my team catches a lot of hate for its _awesomeness_ , hint hint), but I'm psyched for it!

Also note that my football writing is way better than this, but I'm not going to go all out for a two-on-two father-son game. I'll save that for the real game and practices when they come about.

I'm starting the next chapter as I post this, so it should be up and posted within the next couple of weeks.

I will say, though, that it'll pick up right where this chapter left off, with it beginning with them still playing football (which won't go on much longer), then some pool time, while Gray and Anakin catch up and do some talking. They got quite a bit to talk about, naturally. And then father and son will head home.

I'm quite looking forward to working with my beta and writing it out!

Please follow, favorite and review! Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: This is part two, sorry it took me so long to post but I ran into some roadblocks writing this. Thankfully, I had my Beta to help me out and together we overcame the blocks. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Second Chances: Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

 ** _Anakin Skywalker_**

Holding my son secure in my strong arms, like this, is simply amazing. I've never felt as at peace as I do at _this_ very moment. It's a feeling that I haven't felt in a very, _very_ long time.

Finally letting him go, I lower him back down to the ground, happily noticing that he was a little hesitant to let go of me, too. It definitely makes my heart swell with love, something that only ever really happened with Padmé, but this is _my_ kid here, and I fucking love him.

Leia too, even if I barely know either of them... _yet._

They're my kids, my twins, and there's definitely nothing I wouldn't do for them, _with_ them.

Just like my sweet and beautiful, Padmé. I'm just glad that I have them _all_ in my life, that I finally get to be in _their_ life.

"You ready?" Gray asks, raising a questioning eyebrow my way. I shake off my thoughts and nod, giving him my best game face.

He smiles and nods to his son, obviously satisfied that I'm well and ready. Luke is in position, too. I don't even remember walking over here, but somewhere in my wandering mind, I must've.

Gray doesn't waste any time. He just shouts out, "Hut!" Junior charges down the grassy field of Gray's massive backyard, and Luke's right on his tail. I start my count up to eight mississippi and keep my hands in the air, trying to block any potential throws, and to make it harder for Gray to see Junior downfield. Luke must be covering Junior pretty good, or my long arms and hands are doing their job, or maybe even both, because I get to eight mississippi and begin to charge at Gray.

Gray's a _big_ ass guy, bigger than me by a good four inches and about forty pounds, but he can _run._ It's what makes him such a phenomenal tight end. He's bigger than anyone trying to block him, giving him the ability to reach out with his long ass muscular arms and make catches that most couldn't make. He's as strong as a tank, capable of bulldozing any one-on-one defender (which is _why_ he's normally covered by at least _two_ defenders, and not man coverage when he's running a passing route), and he's fast.

Wicked fast, especially given his size.

I'm fast, too; however, and as he runs backwards trying to dodge me, I charge on, relentless in my pursuit of him, until I finally manage to catch up and two-hand tag the left side of his chest, as he tries to twist and turn away from me.

Gray, being the good sport he is, smiles and admits that I'm better than him at football. Okay, maybe he didn't admit _that,_ but he admits that I bested him on that play. Which is all that matters, in the moment anyway.

Luke high-fives me on a job well done when he and Junior come back to meet us on the line of scrimmage.

Junior and Gray huddle up behind the line of scrimmage to come up with another play, and this time, Luke gets a hand on the ball and manages to knock it away. The game continues, and on the third down, Junior makes a sweet move, managing to trip Luke up and tie the game.

"No worries," I say to Luke when he arrives back at my side, as we get possession of the ball. "Let's do an out route, five and out, on two." He nods, bringing a smile to my face.

A five and out, as Luke obviously knows as a quarterback himself, is when he runs straight downfield for five yards and then to the left towards the sidelines. If he plays it right, he might just be able to pick up extra yards, and perhaps even get a touchdown.

We take our positions, the ball in my right hand and resting out in front of me. Luke is to my right, his eyes are on me, and he nods, telling me he's ready. "Down...Set...Hut one! Hut two! Hike!" Luke takes off, flying downfield. Junior is in front of him and then in back of him as he keeps on Luke's heels, and then Luke cuts to the left in a perfect ninety degree angle, running towards the sidelines. Junior's behind him, trying to catch up. I throw a perfect pass to Luke, and he catches it like a pro, then turns downfield, where Junior manages to catch up to him and two-hand tag him in the back.

The play was flawless. Perfect execution. I tell ya, if Luke doesn't make it as a QB, which is completely ludicrous because I mean (not that I like to toot my own horn or anything), he is _my_ son, but he could always become a wide receiver. I honestly wouldn't mind either way, just like I wouldn't mind if he one day decided he didn't want to become a pro football player anymore.

He can be anything he wants to be, and I'll be in his corner the whole way, y'know, so long as it's something that makes him happy.

That's all I want for both of my kids, and for my Angel, of course. Happiness.

We regroup down where Luke was tagged, and I set the ball down on the line of scrimmage for us to come up with another play to get our touchdown. "Any plays in mind?" I decide to ask him, letting him use his own knowledge of the game to come up with something.

He seems to ponder this for a moment before his blue eyes light up as he comes up with a play. "Let's do a slant, five and in, on two." Works for me. He'll be running five yards then slanting to the right towards the end zone.

Simple and could definitely work. It's a play we use quite often on the field, for at least one receiver, which is why it's commonly used, because it's a simple play and the receiver usually manages to get himself open.

"Let's do it," I agree, and following his lead, we clap our hands and shout at the same time, "Break!" We grin and take up our positions. I hold the ball out in front of me. "Down...Set...Hut one! Hut two! Hike!" He takes off and follows his play to a tee, and it couldn't go any more flawless than it does. He catches the ball over his right shoulder, and Junior doesn't stand a chance in hell of stopping him.

Playbook perfect!

I throw my hands in the air for the football sign of a good touchdown, whooping and hollering like we we're playing a real _NFL_ game instead of a backyard father and son game. Luke's beaming, Junior and Gray are too, and I know without a doubt that, by the end of the night, my face will be sore from all of the smiling I've done today.

By far, this has been the _best_ day of my life, following the _best_ night of my life, and I couldn't be happier. If my life could stay like this, I'd be the happiest fucking man alive in the whole damn universe.

Luke, on his own, jumps into my arms when we reach one another, and he wraps his arms tightly around me. I wrap my arms around him too without hesitation, giving my son a brief squeeze before setting him down, and then we continue the game.

Yep, happiest fucking man alive in the whole damn universe.

Touchdown after touchdown, we both keep scoring, and then we decide that the next team to score a touchdown wins.

It all comes down to this...it almost feels like the _Super Bowl._ We have the ball, and I already know we're going to score and win the game. Gray probably wants us to win anyway, but he definitely isn't making it appear that way, not with him and Junior playing the way they are and how they keep tying up the game whenever we're one touchdown ahead of them. That's just how we're all wired though. We're competitors, through and through.

Nevertheless, the score doesn't matter. This is _all_ about having some good clean fun with our boys. Oh, and ice cream. Can't forget _that._ We gotta stay in the here and now. Everything else is just background noise, and we won't allow that noise to distract us.

This is how I play _every_ game on the field. Always have. The only thing I concentrate on is my teammates, the goal line, and the one thing standing in our way- the defense.

Myself, the bold white line, and the twenty-one other players on the field.

Except, tonight it's just myself and _three_ other players, one on my team and two trying to prevent us from winning.

They may try and prevent us from winning, but they'll fail, and we'll win, regardless.

Setting the ball down on the line of scrimmage, Luke and I huddle a few yards behind the ball. I kneel down to Luke's height so we're as close to eye level as we could possibly be.

His face is serious, sweat drips down his tanned face and mats his golden blond hair to his forehead. His breathing is light, but I know he's tired from his earlier activities of today's last day of mini-camp and from our current game. As friendly and fun as it may be, it's still without a doubt, tiring.

I'm feeling it too, and I'm not even really the one running. I only ever really run when I'm exercising, practicing, and when I'm on the field and need to run to prevent a sack, or just when there isn't a receiver open and there's an empty gap in the defense that I can penetrate to gain us some yards.

I love the hell out of my job, and I love the hell out of pushing myself to succeed and stay in the best shape of my life, which explains the rock hard six-pack I'm sporting under my t-shirt, along with all the other well toned and defined parts of my body.

I also love the look in my son's eyes. He's giving me his game face, and I can't help but grin, seeing myself in him more and more as time rolls by. I've seen myself enough times on TV, mostly when watching past game tapes of myself to see what I did right and what I did wrong, to recognize him in me...or me in him, whichever. Apples don't fall far from the tree, right?

That couldn't be any more accurate in our case, from our looks, to our talent on the field, and other things that I'm sure we share in common, that I just don't know about yet.

Anyway, I've seen my game face enough to know that Luke's is an exact replica of mine. Honestly, the boy is a near carbon copy of myself. It's uncanny, really.

It makes me wonder if we have the same birth mark, too?

Luke quirks an eyebrow at me. "What's the plan?" he asks, waiting for me to spit it out.

Right.

Game.

Skywalker's vs the Gray's.

For the win.

For the ice cream.

I look down at my left hand as I extend it before me and use my right index finger to press it against my palm as I lay out the play. Luke watches intently, hands on his knees, concentrating, then nods when I finish. He's got it. "Let's go on one."

Like we've been doing, we clap our hands together and shout, "Break!" Then grin excitedly at each other. We get in our positions, and I pick the pigskin up off the grassy ground. I hold it out before me and adjust it in the palm of my right hand, with my fourth finger and pinky on the correct laces. I nod to Luke, and he nods back.

 _Let's do this_ , I mouth to him, and he gives me a smile, letting me know he understands and is ready to win the game with his old man, even if I'm _not_ old by any means. Nope, I'm in my _prime..._ in _every_ aspect of my life. I give my son a wink and then grin.

"Down!" We all get in our positions, legs bent and ready to go. "Set!" Luke's arms are at his side, his arms bent at the elbows. "Hut one...Hike!" And, we all jump into action. I run back as Luke runs forward. Junior runs behind Luke to cover him, and Gray begins to count to eight mississippi. We're not playing with any blitzes. After all, we wouldn't want to accidentally injure one another seeing as how close we are to Training Camp, and my eyes just follow my son downfield as he does exactly as I've instructed.

This isn't a play I've used in any game not on the grid iron itself, and whenever we play it, it's always with at least three passing receivers, not just one. Still, that fact should give us the edge. They won't be expecting it.

Luke runs straight downfield, then at ten yards he turns left to run out, then at the last second, before stepping on the sidelines, he turns to the right and runs straight down the sidelines towards the end zone.

This really isn't a complex play at all, but it's a good one, nonetheless, and Luke is executing it perfectly. I pump the ball back just as Gray reaches eight mississippi and starts to charge at me, and I let loose the ball.

 _Fly!_

The ball spirals perfectly through the open air. Luke sees it and raises his arms to get ready to catch it. The ball is right where it needs to be, right where I told it to go, and so is my son. He catches it effortlessly in his fingertips over his shoulder and pulls it into his embrace. Junior two-hand tags him, but it doesn't matter...He's in the end zone already.

WE _FUCKING_ WON!

"YEAH!" I shout, punching my fists through the air and letting out a massive whoop of delight. I may be acting a little silly and totally unlike myself, my teammates would wholeheartedly agree with that assessment, but I'm loving it. I haven't really felt _this_ good or energized playing the game since high school, when I knew the two most important women of my life were watching my every play.

Whenever I threw a touchdown, before I celebrated with my team, my eyes would _always_ find those of my mother and Padmé, and we'd share a massive wide ass grin, the three of us. Their eyes were always on me on the field. They gave me the incentive to play my best, to push myself to play harder, better, because I didn't want to let _them_ down.

I also didn't want to make myself look like a fool or an amateur. And...yeah, I admit I was _always_ trying to impress Padmé. She was my girl, and I felt that I had to _prove_ to her how great I really was on the field. Hey, I'm a guy, alright? And, I proudly admit to some male bravado and machismo. What man doesn't want his woman thinking he's hot and vigorously masculine, y'know? Before she met me, after all, she wasn't that big a fan of football, but I made a fan out of her, even if it was only to see _me_ play.

Besides, she always let me know after each game just how hot and sexy she thought I looked in my uniform, and I'd be a liar if I said that that didn't turn me on. It _did_...and will again, starting _this_ season. I can't wait.

Oh, uh...Yeah, as I was saying...Her being in the stands watching me play with my mom, meant the world to me. Nobody meant more to me than them two, and seeing them bond over the _other_ love of my life (football, obviously), always hit me right in the heart.

It felt like Cupid's arrow hitting me in the ass, honestly. Especially when I'd see her jumping up and down with my mom, cheering me on. She was my very own personal cheerleader, and I loved _every_ second of the show she put on _just_ for me whenever I played.

You know...now that I think about it, maybe I can get her a _49ers_ cheerleader outfit...and she and I could do a little _role play_ one evening...ship the kids off to Sola's for the night, I wear my uniform...minus the shoulder pads and protective gear, of course...her in that skimpy outfit with the pom-poms...Oh, hell yeah! I mean, _Game On, Baby!_ I'mgetting hard just thinking about it and decide to try and put my thoughts back on track.

I'm not about to let my lust (and overwhelming love and desire) for the _only_ woman who _ever_ got me feeling like _this_ just by thinking of her, get the better of me, at least not here of all places.

Talk about embarrassing...and torture.

If we were together and alone...then hell to the fucking _yes,_ I wouldn't be embarrassed at _all_ about being as hard as a fucking rock for her, but she isn't here. Luke, Gray and Junior are, and I have no desire to have to explain _that_ topic to our boys at their age.

Nope.

And, _that_ thought alone snaps me out of my trance and deflates any ideas in my dick's single-minded brain.

Where was I? Oh! Right...

When she left me after graduation...my mother still came to every home game when I went on to play for _Arizona State_. Well, she may not have been able to make _every_ home game, since she still lived in San Francisco, but she came to enough home games and even some away games, especially those in California in the _PAC-12_ conference.

When I was finally drafted to the _49ers,_ she came to every home game. It was a lot easier - and cheaper - for her to make it there to _Levi's Stadium_. Even when I wasn't the starting quarterback.

When I finally _did_ become the starting quarterback though, it felt like being back in college, and Mom made sure to make it to every single home game I played.

However, when mom died...so did a lot of the passion I had for the game. I always loved it and always _will,_ but a part of why I loved it so much was because my mother and Padmé got to form a close bond watching my games together, which is exactly what I wanted, and also because I had them cheering me on and giving me the push and boost I needed to play my best.

They brought the best out of me, and I was always thrilled to see them in the stands with their eyes intently locked on me, like I was the _only_ man on the field. And, to them, I was.

It just hasn't been the same since. I even still look out into the massive crowd of sixty-eight thousand fans that fill the stands of _Levi's Stadium_ to where my mother would always sit to watch me play.

I bought her and Cliegg season tickets every year, and they'd always be there, in the exact same seats. Just like Padmé and my mother were for my every high school game.

They were my biggest fans, and then, as it turns out, the son I didn't know I had was always in my corner, cheering me on from home and looking up to me like he _knew_ we belonged together.

Like he somehow _knew_ we were father and son, and perhaps he did, on some subconscious level, become drawn to me because of how closely we resemble one another. Maybe he did see himself in me and imagined being me in the future. Maybe he felt drawn to me because we're connected in a bond that goes beyond understanding.

The bond between parent and child is a strong one, that's something I'm quickly finding out. I found it out from the moment I saw Luke really, and everything that's happened since then has only made us stronger, more connected.

I've never loved _anyone_ as much as I love my twin children. I never even knew that I could love two people as much as I love them. I've also never loved anyone else as much as I ever loved Padmé, but the love I feel for her was always different, still is.

She was _always_ it for me. She was always my happily-ever-after, my _soulmate,_ my other half, and with our kids in the mix? I've _never_ been happier a day in my life. I can really understand how Gray feels now whenever he talks about Junior, how my mother always felt about _me._

I mean, I've loved Junior ever since I first held him on the day he was born, but I've never loved him, or ever felt a love like this, until I found out about Luke and Leia.

Like I said, the bond between parent and child is a strong one, and it's twice as strong for me with my twins.

I can honestly say that I've never really known _true_ happiness until this past week. Until my past became my present and my future.

And, I'm more than loving it. I really am over the fucking moon.

So yeah, I may totally be acting so much unlike myself, but that's only because I've never truly been myself until now.

Luke jumps into my arms again in celebration for our win, the football pressing between our chests, tucked into the crook of his arm, as we embrace each other again. I close my eyes and wrap my arms tighter around him, letting my thoughts go and just allow myself to revel in the moment. His legs come up to semi-wrap around my hips, and his face is buried in the crook of my neck.

I can feel moisture drip onto my neck. It's hard to tell if its tears or his sweat- _our_ sweat. Then I hear a sniffle and know he's crying. He's an emotional kid. A lot like I was, a lot like I _still_ am. I always felt things strongly. I've always been one who felt too much.

When I lost the two most important women of my life, I shut myself off from the outside world. I refused to be hurt again. I _refused_ to let anyone hurt me again on an emotional level. That's one reason why I _never_ dated women more than once.

Physical pain I can take. I've always been strong physically and can take a hard hit- or ten.

Emotional pain was always a _totally_ different ballgame for me, and I wasn't going to open myself up to that kind of pain again. Reason two why I never went out with a woman twice was because my heart _always_ belonged to Padmé and only _she_ could ever have another crack at it. In life, you have to take risks sometimes to reap the rewards, and sometimes you gamble and lose, but sometimes you gamble and win.

And, I'd say, I've won the whole goddamn jackpot.

I got my woman back, and with her, I got the family I always wanted. _Our family._

Pressing my lips against his sweaty golden blond head, I whisper, "I love you, Son." He smells like me. That's something I'm just noticing as I breathe him in and feel better than I ever have. It's something else we have in common.

Our scent.

He lifts his head off of me, and my neck feels cold from where his sweaty head just was. His bright blue eyes are swimming with tears, and tears streak down his golden sun-kissed skin. "I love you too, Dad." I pull him back against me, my hand cupping the back of his head to ruffle his hair and to hold him even tighter against me.

We stay like this for a few minutes...maybe even a few hours? I don't fucking know how much time has passed, and I don't truly care as I let the moment reign on, not wanting to let him go or forget _this_ moment. The first time we ever told each other that we loved one another, even if we're really just getting to know one another.

With everything that's happened, it feels a helluva lot longer than a week. I can honestly say that it feels like I've known him all his life. He's my everything.

He's perfect, beautiful, real.

And mine, _my son_.

Words I didn't think I'd _ever_ get the real chance to say aloud and have it be true, have it be real. He's seriously everything I _ever_ wanted in a son, and he's better than I ever imagined my son would ever be.

He's simply perfect. His mother and sister, too. There is no other word to describe him, his sister, or their mother.

I'm just happy that they're mine; my family.

 _My family._

The ball drops. It falls to the grass, and his other arm wraps around me, the ball completely forgotten. He doesn't want this moment to end either, but we have the rest of our lives together, and he'll be seeing a whole helluva lot of me, and I him. Every single day from now on, except when I'm traveling, of course.

And, I can't fucking wait.

I ease my hold on him, and he takes the hint. I lower him to the ground and kneel down, wiping away his tears with the pad of my thumbs. I smile at him as he wipes away tears of my own. Tears I didn't know were there, but I'm not really surprised they were. "We only got a short time here tonight, then we have to head home. We have to stop by my place first before we go back to the house. I have to switch cars and get the _Rover_ again." There's no fucking way I'm bringing my _Chiron_ to their house. If I do that, I might as well tell the whole damn world that I'm there, and I don't want _anyone_ to intrude on my time with my family. They're _mine,_ and I know I'm being selfish here, but I don't want to share them with the world, or have the world even know of them being mine. Not yet. "Anyway, I want you to get to know the Grays' like I do. They're great people and as close to me as blood family. I want them to be your family too, like you're mine. Okay?"

He nods, a grin lighting up his whole beautiful face. Damn, and I thought Junior's happiness was infectious. This must be part of the whole parent and child bond. We feel each other's emotions. When one of us is happy, we're all happy. And, I'd say we're _both_ pretty damn happy right now, maybe even ecstatic.

I know I am.

Standing back up to my feet, I extend my hand to him, and he takes it just like Junior did earlier, without hesitation or even a thought. We walk over towards the Grays', and Junior is already in the pool, splashing and having a blast. Gray is sitting down at the poolside table we both sat at when I came over here the night of the meet and greet, and I told him that I had a son.

It brings back memories. A _lot_ has changed since that night, and it hasn't even been that long, either. Guess it's true what they say (whoever _they_ are) - Life really _can_ change in an instant. Mine sure did.

A cold bottle of beer is waiting for me at the table. Gray's already drinking one of his own, and a blue cooler rests next to him, filled with ice and more bottles of beer, plus some Cokes for the kids, and I notice the cake and some paper plates, napkins, and forks are sitting on the table as well.

"Why don't you go for a swim, get to know Junior better? Play some games with him." Luke nods his head at my suggestion, and pulls off his shirt, giving it to me before kicking off his sandals and walking over to the diving board, cannon balling on in, making a huge splash.

I smile and take a seat opposite Gray. His eyes are on Luke, then they turn over to me and a grin lights up his face. "I'm glad to see the two of you getting along so well." I can't even help my own grin. Like I already said, my face is definitely going to hurt from all the smiling I've been doing today.

It's the best damn pain I can think of.

It feels like I'm standing on fucking Cloud Nine, and if this is what it feels like, I _never_ want to come down. I never want this feeling to go away. "Me, too," I say in agreement, tapping my beer bottle against Gray's and then taking a nice, long, satisfying pull of the ice cold, soothing liquid.

This is the only one I'll drink tonight. We still got some time here to spend, and by the time it's time to go, my blood alcohol level will be back to zero, like I never drank this bottle to begin with, and that's how it's gonna be with me having to drive us home.

It's funny how much life can change in such a short time, like I just said. Whereas before I always focused on taking care of myself and my own needs, like staying in shape, and eating healthy, just to name a couple.

 _Now,_ I'm thinking of Luke's, of Leia's, and of Padmé's needs _first,_ and my own needs come after theirs. They're more important than me. They're more important than my _own_ needs, and I don't even have a problem with adapting to that, because I _want_ to adapt, to provide for and protect them. That's what I'm _supposed_ to do, and I am genuinely looking forward to this.

And, y'know, it's like we've been together all along, like it's always been this way.

It just feels... _natural._

"It suits you," Gray seems to agree with my musings, making me wonder for a moment if I voiced my thoughts aloud. His eyes are back on Luke though, and he's smiling, watching our boys play around in the pool. "They seem to be getting along, too."

That they do, and I'm loving it. "Just like we would've if we knew each other as young kids." Luke and Junior may have an age difference of five years, but that doesn't mean they won't be as close as Gray is to me. It doesn't mean they won't one day, be as close as brothers, just like their fathers are.

Nothing would make me happier than seeing them forge a bond as strong as ours. Same thing for Gray, too, I'm sure.

Luke could be the big brother Junior never had, and Junior could be the little brother that Luke, I'm sure, always _wishes_ he had.

Who knows, perhaps one day he _will_ have a little brother that he can teach how to play football with (among other things). If I have it _my_ way, Luke and Leia will _definitely_ have at least one more little sibling (boy or girl, really doesn't matter to me) coming along soon enough. But, in all honesty, I want at least two more kids. Padmé and I are still young, not even thirty yet, after all, but also, the age gap between our twins and our next child would be close to thirteen years by the time he or she is born, and I'd hate for that child to feel alone, almost like an only child really (and I know personally how much _that_ sucks), when the twins go off to college. I'd rather have two more kids, close in age, who can have each other growing up the way Luke and Leia have had. Four kids is a good number. Maybe even five. Considering how _ravenous_ for each other we are, I wouldn't put three more kids out of the realm of possibility. Only time will tell.

One thing I know for sure is that I _really_ want to be able to be there and raise a little one from the get go, something I will _always_ regret missing with Luke and Leia. I may have forgiven Padmé for her choices, yes, but that still doesn't give me those years back with them. That's something I'll _never_ get to have with them, and I'll be damned if I miss out on my chance on getting to be a father this time around. Nope. From the moment Padmé conceives (which I _really_ will enjoy), to the time our next little one is born, (and there _will_ be another one, no, _two,_ at least...of that I'm _sure_ as hell positive of) and then grows up to become an adult. I want to be there for every second of it. The labor and delivery, the diapers, the crying jags, the bottles and midnight feedings, and the spit up on my clothes, to every bump, bruise, and scrape of toddlerhood, childhood, and then the woes and hormonal drama of their teen years. I don't want to miss _any_ of it.

I may be thinking a little too far into our future here, but that's the way I am, the way I _always_ was, even when I was a sixteen-year-old boy head over heels in love with his Angel.

Sixteen-year-old me had wild dreams for our future. I achieved half of it, me being where am I today, a star _NFL_ quarterback. The other half though was a _very_ happily married man and father. I may be a father, but I'm not happily married, or married at all for that matter - _yet_ , and I'm just getting to know my children. But, marrying my Angel _is_ coming. No doubt about it. She _will_ be Mrs. Skywalker - and soon, too, in the not too distant future at that. No way am I letting her get away from me again. Not ever.

Still, this is hardly the future that sixteen-year-old me envisioned, when it's all said and done; however, I wouldn't change a thing.

I may regret things that I can't change, like not having been able to see my beautiful twins grow up into the awesome preteens they are today, but I won't live my life regretting things I have no control over.

I always lived in the moment, and envisioned the future. I'm not about to change that.

I take another pull of my beer, shaking off my introverted mind and look across the table to see Gray smiling as our boys play together in the pool.

Luke and Junior are tossing the football back and forth, Luke on the deep end with Junior on the shallow end.

Our sons are settling in together like they've known each other forever. I don't think either Gray or I could be more pleased. Who knows...maybe Junior will get along well with Leia, too. Like she's his big sis or something. After all, he's going to be seeing a lot of her as well in the coming weeks, months, and years ahead. To this point, the boy hasn't spent _a lot_ of time around little girls, away from school anyway, and he's only going to be in first grade this fall, mind you. At _his_ age, he has no clue about the joys of femininity that come later for us guys...to him, girls still have cooties. So, being around my daughter should be more than a little interesting for Junior.

That doesn't mean I _won't_ keep my guard up and be 'Protecto Dad' with Leia...yeah, even around Junior. Ain't _no boy_ messing with _my_ baby girl. Nope. _Not_ _happening_. I'll make damn sure of that, regardless of who the boy is.

Thinking of Junior reminds me...I want to ask Gray about his son's private school. See how he likes it and if he thinks it'd be a good fit for the twins. We sure as hell can't let them stay at their current school that's for sure.

When it comes out that they're _my_ children, things will change in a _huge_ ass way for them. They may not see that yet, but I know my life pretty damn well and know just what to expect.

I clear my throat and draw Gray's attention from our sons in the pool. He smiles, "Spit it out already. You wanna talk about something. I can tell. I was just giving you the time you needed to say it."

Man, he knows me so damn well. I simply take another sip of beer and nod my head, setting my bottle down on the glass table before leaning back in my chair to look at him with a sigh. "Yeah, I do. A few things, actually. First, I realized this morning...We're going to need to pull the twins out of their current school and enroll them in a private school this coming school year. Once we meet with Snips and the team's Communications department to release a public statement, it wouldn't be fair to the staff and students at their current school...or _safe,_ for that matter...to allow them to remain there. You know how the paparazzi is, Gray. Damn vultures...They'll swarm the school to try and infiltrate it to get pictures of Luke and Leia...not to mention mob them during carpool. I _won't_ allow that to happen. I wanted to ask you about Junior's school. Do you like it? I know he's only attended for one school year so far, but would you recommend it for the twins?"

Gray nods his head, taking another swig of his beer. He totally understands where I'm coming from. I know he and Amanda discussed multiple options for Junior's education, including homeschooling the boy, before deciding on sending him to private school, and I trust Gray implicitly, he's an overprotective father just like me. That means that if he tells me he's pleased with this school, then I'll consider that high praise, indeed, and will heavily lean in that direction when discussing it with Padmé.

"Oh yeah. We're _very_ pleased with them so far. The classroom size is relatively small compared to public school, and the administration and teaching staff are excellent. Not to mention security is top notch, with state of the art technology to maintain security, too. Amanda and I went there to tour the school grounds and meet with the headmaster and vice principal before we enrolled Junior. We were very impressed. And, they're relatively close by. We can be there in fifteen minutes from here."

I nod and purse my lips, pleased to hear this. "How much is tuition a year?" Though I know that I could easily afford tuition for both of them without breaking a sweat, I still want to have all the facts before discussing this with Padmé. She'll want to know all the details before we make our final decision.

"Thirty thousand a year for one child. They may give a family discount, though, if you're enrolling multiple kids," he shrugs and continues, "It's not cheap, but it's not the _most_ expensive private school in the area either. We looked at about four of them before we settled on this one. The deciding factor for us was their commitment to academic excellence _and_ their determination to protect all the kids attending there. If you and Padmé want to go meet the headmaster and tour the school, we can arrange a meeting for you...and let them know we referred you."

I smile and nod, "Thanks, Bro. That'd be great, but I'll need to discuss it with Padmé first. I'm sure the need to switch their school hasn't crossed her mind yet, but once she understands the risk involved with keeping them in a public school, I'm positive she'll agree with me on this. Just text me the school's phone number and address, will ya? That way I'll have it, and she and I can look them up online."

I pick up my beer and take another swallow as he nods in agreement, "You bet. No prob."

We turn to look at the boys again, hearing them both roaring with laughter, and huge ass grins break out on our faces, our own laughter erupting watching them. Luke and Junior are currently taking turns flipping each other over the other's heads in the deep end of the pool, and having an absolute ball while doing it. I can't help the utter _joy_ I feel seeing our sons getting along so well. I just _knew_ the two of them would hit it off. _Yes!_

Gray and I turn back to our conversation, "Ok, so, school's out of the way...What else is on your mind, hmm?" he asks me, picking up his beer again.

Taking another swig of my own beer, I tell him, "Their house. It needs some _major_ renovations, man. Don't get me wrong...it was probably a nice house when she and the jerk, who shall go unnamed, first bought it, but since _he_ didn't work - and never lifted a finger to help maintain the property either, from the looks of it - she couldn't afford the upkeep on it on just _her_ salary alone, and she sure as hell wasn't able to do the work on it that it needed either." Once again, I shake my head in disgust at that asswipe.

Gray nods his head and a _Yi_ _kes_ expression crosses his tanned sweaty face. "Where's she live anyway?"

I give him the address, and when he looks confused, the name of the suburb. He starts nodding his head, "That's an older area of town, isn't it?"

I nod myself, "Mmmhmm...It is. I walked up the driveway and my jaw damn near dropped to the ground at how much work the place needs. I considered asking you and Ben to help me do some of it, but once I got a good look inside the house, I realized it'd be too much work for the three of us alone, especially with training camp and preseason starting soon. No, I'll need to hire a general contractor to do the work...plus hire a landscaper to do the yard, including putting in a new fence. Got any suggestions? I know you had someone do some work on this place after you bought it."

Again, he nods. "Wow. Yeah, we hired a really good contractor to do the renovations on this place, not that it needed much with it being brand new and all. Gustav Nilsson, or Gus, as he prefers to be called. Super nice guy, and he and his crew do a superb job. He's in high demand, so he stays busy, but I can give him a call and see if he can meet with you. He'll want to look the house over first, which I'd recommend anyway. Let you know what you're _really_ looking at in terms of time and cost, and Gus is straight up. He won't give you any bullshit. He lays it on the line. Want me to text you his number as well?"

"Awesome, bro! Yeah, do that. Sounds good. I'd like to see if he can meet with us this coming week actually, if he's available. I'd like to try to get a jump on that before training camp starts, because what I _really_ want is to move Padmé and the twins to my penthouse while the renovations on the house are being done, and then put the house on the market, sell it and my penthouse, and then look for a new house for us to live in together, maybe somewhere nearby here in this general neighborhood, _because_..." I draw that last bit out while rolling my beer bottle between my hands, my eyes focused on my beer at first before flicking up to see Gray's raised eyebrows and the smirk he's wearing. I can't help responding with a smirk of my own. He won't be surprised at what I say next though. I'm sure of it.

" _Because...?_ " he asks an open ended question, prodding me, waiting for me to finish.

 _"Because,_ I'm already planning to ask Padmé to marry me. That's why."

Gray lets out a loud whoop of delight, his smile a fucking mile wide, shouts, "I fucking _knew_ it, bro!" then he jumps up and moves around the table to jerk me up from my chair and haul me into another one of his famed bear hugs, pounding me on the back. I can't help hugging him back, pounding _his_ back just as hard, if not _harder_ , both of us all smiles. I knew he'd be happy for me, for _my family._ He's always liked Padmé (after all, what is there _not_ to like about her?). They got along well together in high school, and he always knew she was the absolute love of my life, and though he _was_ angry with her for breaking my heart like she did, he always knew that if I _ever_ had a chance with her again, I'd take it, and I always knew he'd support me in that when and if that day ever came. I'm just fucking thrilled that it _did_ come.

He lets me go and says, "I'm _really_ happy for you, man. Honestly. Let's go celebrate with a swim with our boys, yeah?" He jerks his head toward the pool, motioning for me to follow him. Smiling, I nod and pull my shirt off, throwing it on the table and move to follow him after stepping out of my sandals. We both cannon ball into the deep end, sending a huge ass wave of water up and out, dousing our boys with it, like a tsunami. We all come up spluttering and laughing, and we spend the next half hour tossing the football around to each other, swimming and having a blast.

Honestly, how could this day have possibly turned out any better? It couldn't. Of that, I'm sure.

We toss the ball around the pool, Gray on one side and myself on the other, and we play keep away from our boys who try to jump up on us and steal the ball away.

They don't succeed, least not until we let them, and then we enjoy a nice swim, and Gray and I rest on the shallow end with our asses sitting on the bottom and our arms on the side of the pool. Gray gets out to go grab the cooler and carries it over to where we're resting, sits it down on the concrete around the pool, and he offers me another beer, but I wave him off, "Naaa, I'll take a _Coke_ ," he nods and hands me one and takes one for himself.

He hops back in the pool and retakes his spot next to me, "Look at _you_ being all fatherly! I really never thought I'd see the day." He grins, then turns his head to face our pride and joys.

I grin over at him. It's a bit ironic coming from _him._ "This coming from the man who was, at one time, a confirmed bachelor who slept with as many women as he possibly could." At one time, he even told me he would _always_ be a confirmed bachelor, and I believed him, for he never gave any indication to the contrary...at least not until Amanda caught his eye one day during a break in practice when the cheerleaders were working on their lifts near the opposite end zone.

His lips only turn upwards even more, and he rolls his head to look at me with a smirk. "I just never found that one, y'know...not until _her_ anyway." An all too familiar expression takes hold of his face, one that I know very well, and that's the look of a man in love.

"I know the feeling, knew it since a certain little lady walked right into me in high school." And, she did. She _literally_ walked right into me, her face right into my chest, and I've _never_ been the same guy since. It's like she flipped something inside me and that something wasn't _only_ my dick, who _definitely_ liked what it saw and how she felt flush against me when I caught her (and let me know it right then and there, too). "I never thought I'd be back with her, but she was _always_ it for me. I knew no other woman could _ever_ make me feel like she did and then with everything that happened...I didn't think I'd ever forgive her. When I first found out about Luke, I wondered _how_ she could keep me from my son...to me it was unforgivable, y'know."

I raise the _Coke_ can to my lips and take a sip. Gray rests his hand on my shoulder, but says nothing, just offering me his support and comfort. He just remains silent until I continue.

"Last night, Gray." I shake my head, I could never remain mad at her, and truth be told, I forgave her long before camp started and long before we sat down for our dinner to discuss Luke and what would happen next. "I never thought we'd ever be a couple again. But, we just reconnected like no time had passed at all, and the last thing I wanted to do with her before she bailed out of our relationship was get married, to have her be _Mrs_. Skywalker. That's what I've wanted since I was _fourteen,_ man...for Padmé to be my wife." A grin overtakes my face at just imagining her with a beautiful white wedding dress, a veil, and a beautiful smile, as she looks up into my eyes, looks into my very _soul_ and says the words I _always_ wanted to hear her say, ' _I do._ ' I glance over at Gray, "I know we're definitely not at that point yet, I mean, we did _just_ get back together last night, but I'm _not_ going to let her get away from me again, Gray. Not _ever_. She's _my_ woman. Always was, always will be. That hasn't changed."

His hand on my shoulder squeezes tightly, making me push his hand away. Sometimes, I don't think he's aware of just _how_ big and strong he truly is, or maybe he just thinks I'm stronger than I really am. "Sorry," he sheepishly says, watching as I rub my shoulder. "I'm just happy for you, Anakin. I know how much you've always loved her, and I know you always wanted kids of your own. Look at how you've treated Junior all this time. You'd sometimes think he's _your_ son with the look in your eye you'd get and how you always interact with him."

 _Shit_. I never meant to encroach on Gray's family like that, but he isn't wrong. I _did_ always, in a way, see Junior as my own. I wanted to be the _'cool uncle,'_ and I may have overstepped because of how close I am to Gray and his family.

Again, Gray knows me well, because he immediately seeks to reassure me.

"Hey, don't get me wrong. I'm not angry or pissed at you for that. I just always felt that it was a shame that you and Padmé didn't work out. Because if you two did, perhaps you would've had your own son or children, - _obviously,_ you would've with the twins, and I knew that was something you always wanted, it was always with _her_ or nobody, and I just thought it was a waste." A certain look must cross my face because he quickly adds, "The way your relationship with her ended, I mean, because anyone with eyes could see how much you two were in love with each other. It's why you two were crowned Prom King and Queen, after all."

That's true. We were head-over-heels in love with each other, and I'm pretty sure that's what scared Padmé away. It wasn't the possible pregnancy, it wasn't her future plans for college, it was that she loved me _too_ much, and she was afraid of the unknown. All stemming from her insecurities due to her dad never liking me and all the bullying she suffered because of _me._

The only thing I'm sure she knew was how much she loved me, and love isn't something that anyone can control. If we could, the world would be an entirely different place today and maybe we'd have world peace.

As great as that would be, it isn't something that's feasible or _real_.

The heart wants what the heart wants, and that's just how it works.

Gray clears his throat, the silence obviously making him a bit uncomfortable. We may be guys and would prefer to talk about guy stuff, but we're also best buds, brothers, and we talk about everything. Well, _almost_ everything. Like I said this morning, there's only _one_ topic we don't discuss anymore, by mutual consent.

There aren't any other secrets between us. And, I'm sure we know more about one another than our women know about us.

"So," Gray says, taking a sip of _Coke_. "What's she do, anyway?"

That's another thing that bothers me. Her job. If she did something she loved, it wouldn't bother me, but I _know_ she doesn't love her job. "She's an assistant branch manager at a local credit union." I'm sure from my tone, Gray can sense my displeasure in that. "She had to get a job to provide for herself and our kids, so she went out and got one when they were eight months old. Her brother-in-law, Darred, helped get it for her. She started out as a teller and just moved up to assistant manager this past spring. She ended up going to college to get a Business and Accounting degree to help her move up there."

Gray curses under his breath, "Man, such a waste. She'd have made a crackerjack lawyer." I smile, nodding in full agreement, and take another sip of _Coke,_ as I continue to watch our boys who are now competing to see who can hold their breath under the water the longest. "I see the two of you have a lot of talking to do, though - from school, renovations, moving, her car, her job and...basically, everything in between."

He's right. I release a sigh. Those are all things we'll have to work out, and quickly, seeing as how this summer isn't going to last forever, neither is the less than two weeks I have left before I have to report back to work.

Gray is _always_ someone I know I can rely on. He may have been a bachelor back in the day and a guy who knew _nothing_ about relationships, kids, or responsibility outside of football, but he's _not_ that same guy _now._ Nevertheless, he always was a good guy and one that always had a good heart, a brain that _mostly_ functioned, when he wasn't drunk or hungover anyway, and the one that always had my back.

He's a hell of a great father, a wonderful husband, and overall man, now. There may be no secrets between us, but he also doesn't hide any part of himself away from his wife either. It may be true that she knew him well enough, considering she went to college with us and saw exactly who and what he was first hand with all the women and partying, but that _all_ changed after they first slept together.

She became an addiction that he _craved,_ twenty-four/seven. He couldn't even _think_ of sleeping with anyone else other than her, and I knew then that my best bud, my brother who said he'd always be a _bachelor,_ was whipped.

Some guys may make fun of other guys for that, but I'm not one of them, after all, Padmé had _me_ whipped. I was happy for him, even though he kept denying it for months, despite the way he acted around her, and how he always got a goofy grin on his face when she'd call him, text him, or walk by us on the way to her next class or to cheerleader practice...he was _whipped,_ he just didn't notice it or wouldn't admit it.

When he finally couldn't deny it any longer, I was his go to guy for advice, and I was the one who always mended their relationship when he screwed up or was being pigheaded. I _refused_ to allow him to do what Padmé did to me, and I also _refused_ to allow Amanda to do to him, what Padmé did to _me_.

I even told Amanda once all about my relationship with Padmé and how it ended, when she and Gray got into a pretty big fight (over something I don't even remember now) and because of my gut spilling, she forgave Gray for being a douche, and to this day, he doesn't know that, and I'm not about to tell him.

We're brothers, looking out for one another, and taking care of each other is simply what we _do._ And, nobody could ever come between us, this I know for sure.

"No pressure, huh?" I say, getting back on topic. The past has no bearing on us. Gray and Amanda are closer now than they ever were, especially after eight years of marriage and a son. Two things I _never_ thought Gray would have, and here I am just trying to piece my life together like a jigsaw puzzle, the only thing is that I don't know what the final picture will look like exactly when I'm done with it, I just know what I _want_ it to look like.

I just want us to be a happy family, one that's as close and in love as Gray's is.

That isn't too much to ask for, is it?

I don't think it is. Life just doesn't usually work out that way for _me_. Whenever I'm happy and looking forward to something, the other shoe usually comes crashing out of the sky and hits me upside the head, sending me crashing down to the pavement. It did that twice, when Padmé ended things with me and when mom was diagnosed with breast cancer and died a year later.

I had enough heartbreak to not want to experience anymore. Didn't I experience enough in my short life? Losing my mother at twenty-three years old is too young. We should've had _many_ more decades together.

That isn't even mentioning that I basically had to experience and live with it all on my own. Gray was there for me, sure, but I was going through my own personal hell, and Gray had his wife, career, and a kid to think about.

There was no way in hell I was going to keep him from them. I was a big boy and could take care of myself, at least that's what I always told myself.

If only I could, but I couldn't.

Nevertheless, I turned out fine and look at what I have today. The career I always wanted, my woman, and my twin children.

That shoe _definitely_ hit me upside the head and did send me crashing to the pavement once again, but when I got back up this time, I never felt better. I just started to really heal the wounds of the past and finally started to allow myself to move on and stop feeling fucking sorry for myself.

I just have to believe what my mother always believed, _that everything happens for a reason_.

I have to believe that, because if I don't, then what the fuck is there _to_ believe? That things just happen and there's _nothing_ we can do about them? It may sound easy enough, but all that means is that no matter what we do, even if we do everything right and everything good, that bad things can happen.

Logically, I know this, that there are things that we _can't_ control, but I'm not much of a gambler. I like to control things. I like to have a say in how things go, and that's _exactly_ what I'm going to do with my family.

Padmé kept me in the dark all these years. She made _all_ of the calls in regards to the welfare, safety, and security of our children, and she didn't do a bad job at all. Quite the opposite, in fact. _But,_ I'm here _now,_ and I'm not that same teen-aged boy that's afraid of pushing her too far, the boy who bit his tongue so he _didn't_ say something that he shouldn't, the one who was holding back his feelings.

I made those mistakes before and lost her because of her own fear...and because _I_ didn't man up and do what I _should've_ done, which was not let her go in the first place. I'm not going to allow _her_ to decide where we go from here. No, we're _life_ partners, we're lovers, we're _soulmates_ , we're parents, and we're equals, and I'm going to throw my weight around when I _need_ to, to show her that.

To show her that she _isn't_ alone anymore in regards to our children and family, to show her that I'm _here,_ that I'm back, and that I'm _not_ going anywhere. We're in this _together_ from here on out. Just like we always should've been.

I got no say before, but bet your ass, I will get my say _now,_ even if I have to argue with her to get her stubborn ass to see my point of view. It may be true that we're both stubborn, but she has me beat, hands down, which is why I always just kept my mouth shut about my thoughts and opinions more than once.

I just wanted to make her happy, but reality check here...Turns out, _her_ decision didn't lead to happiness for _either_ of us, and I'm not about to let her make the same mistakes again. I'm _not_ about to let her be the only one providing for our family either.

I just need to be direct with her, tell her what I want, what I expect, and lay it _all_ out there on the line. Either she agrees with me, let's me get what I want- or we compromise to something that we can _both_ agree to. That's how relationships work. That's how _our_ relationship _needs_ to work.

No. That's how our relationship _will_ work.

I've always heard that relationships are a 50-50 proposition, but I disagree. Loving someone means putting _their_ needs, wants, and desires ahead of your own and actively working to fulfill them, and if _both_ partners are giving one hundred percent to their relationship and to _each_ other, then neither partner is left unfulfilled or wanting, because _all_ of their respective needs are being met by their partner.

How beautiful is that?

That's what I want for _us,_ and that's what I need to explain to her, to get her to understand.

I'm not the same boy I was, and she will find that out.

Tonight, in private, when we're alone in our room.

That's when I'll make my move.

I nod my head solidifying my plan and look over at Gray who now has a beer in his hand. "Good talk. Thanks," I say to him.

He raises his beer to me in a mock salute. "Anytime, you always know how and where to find me." He's used to my introverted mind by now, all it takes is some talking, suggestions, ideas, and my mind runs with them.

It happens on the field too, the outside world may be silenced in my mind, but I can see everything with razor sharp focus and know _exactly_ what I need to do. I can't say it always works, for I do get sacked occasionally, and sometimes I'm _too_ caught up in my mind, but it works more times than not, and it's just the way I am.

I believe it makes me a better quarterback. A good quarterback needs focus, he needs to be able to shut off the background noise and just _focus_ on what's happening on the field. He needs to be able to lead. He needs to be able to come up with plays and strategies in real-time to react to how the defense is set up, and more importantly, he needs to _act_.

Nothing can be done in business, politics, or in any athletic sport without execution. You come up with a plan, you put it in motion, you change things up here and there in reaction to what you see (we call them _audibles_ in football), and then you carry it out.

It doesn't always work, but if you don't try, you won't succeed.

I always try. I always push my boundaries, but with Padmé, it was always something I held back on. I didn't push, because I didn't want to push _too_ much that I broke what we had, broke who we _were_. I was pretty damn satisfied most of the time, but other times, I wasn't, and I was too afraid to say anything during those moments. I just didn't think we'd end up where we did when she pushed me away.

I didn't think she _would_ push me away. After that, I crossed my own boundaries _plenty_ of times. In truth, for a time, I _had_ no boundaries.

I did what _I_ wanted to do and that was that. I didn't have to worry about _anyone_ telling me that I couldn't do something, because I was _done_ listening to what other people wanted.

It was all about me, myself, and I.

I made the decision to only do what _I_ wanted. It was fun for a while, yeah, but I knew I was only trying to cover up the damage that Padmé inflicted on me, which is why I'd get sloppy drunk, push myself too much, and sleep with random faceless girls that meant absolutely _nothing_ more to me than my _own_ pleasure and a momentary escape from my heartbreak. Girls I can't even _remember_ now.

I really never felt as cold and empty as I did during those years. Only Gray and my mother really kept me afloat. They actually had to stage an intervention for me once, because I was getting a little _too_ out of control with the booze and the women. Gray couldn't even control me or stop me, so he had to call my mom for help, and that's another part of me that will feel forever attached to the man.

He helped me out _whenever_ I needed it, _however_ I needed it; so my helping him is just repaying my dues, so to speak. We're even by now, and better friends than ever.

Its really hard even thinking about all of that. It's something I actually forgot all about. Remembering how messed up I was isn't something I look back on. Whenever I did, it would only make me think of _her,_ and that wasn't something I wanted to do.

Her coming back into my life though, and with everything that's happened, our past was bound to come back to me.

 _Shit_ , we really _do_ have a lot to talk about.

One thing that I _won't_ bring up, however, is definitely that intervention. It's something Gray, my mother, and I agreed to never bring up again. It's by far, _not_ one of my proudest moments.

In fact, it's probably the worst.

And, one I shall _never_ even think about again.

Gray's phone suddenly rings. I recognize the ringtone, and when I look over at him, he grins a mile wide letting me know _exactly_ who it is (though, I knew already from the ringtone), and I smile as he answers and talks to his wife.

 _Fuck!_ What time is it?!

I move as fast as I can to the stairs and walk up them, and go check my own phone, as soon as I reach the table. It reads, 06:45 pm.

Yikes! We gotta go if we're going to get home by 8:00pm _sharp_.

"Luke!" I shout to him, he looks to me, and I wave him over. "We gotta go, Buddy." He frowns, but swims over to the side of the pool and climbs up the ladder.

I hand him a towel as he continues to frown up at me. "Do we _have_ to go, Dad?" He loves it here, and I can't help but feel happy as fuck because of it.

Unfortunately, we _have_ to change clothes and get going in order to switch cars at my hotel again before heading back to the house. "Sorry, Luke. We'll come back another time, I promise, but we _really_ gotta get a move on. I promised your mom we'd be back home by eight sharp for dinner, and with the time it takes to get to my place, switch cars and drive back to the house, we'll be cutting it close."

He sighs, nodding and begins to dry himself off. I do the same, and then we gather our sandals, shirts, and I snag my phone and we head inside the house to change.

Once we finish, we head back out into the backyard to say bye to Gray and Junior. Gray invites all of us, Padmé and Leia, too, to come back tomorrow for a grill out. Turns out Amanda flies back home tomorrow morning, and this would give our ladies a chance to all meet, too. So, we agree to come back over Saturday afternoon for dinner, and Gray and Luke bump knuckles again, while Junior yells bye from the pool, and Luke beams at being able to get to know Gray up close and personal.

And, I'm glad that _he's_ happy. I'm glad he enjoyed spending time here with my best friend and the little boy I claimed as my nephew. They mean a lot to me, and it means even more to me that Luke likes them, as much as I know they like _him_.

Now, I can't wait for Padmé and Leia to meet them. Which is coming up tomorrow, and I am _positive_ our three ladies will all get along great, too.

With our clothes changed and our wet swim trunks in a plastic grocery bag Gray provided for us, we trudge through the house and back out the front door and head for my _Chiron._ I hit the key fob and unlock the doors, and Luke climbs in the passenger seat and drops his bag and the plastic bag on the floorboard between his feet before buckling up. I walk around and slide into the driver's seat and do the same. Turning on the car, I put it in reverse, and I back the car up, switch gears to drive, and then I hit the button to open the gate. Moving forward, we head out onto the street, and I hit the gate button again to close it, as I turn and start making for my hotel. It only takes about ten or fifteen minutes to reach my place from here. Knowing that, I open my phone, turn on the speaker, and tell _Siri_ to call the private line the hotel residents use for the valet. I wait as the call connects, and Andy, one of the evening valets, answers on the second ring. Fortunately, they have caller identification, and he knows it's me, _"Good Evening, Mr. Skywalker! How can I help you this evening?"_

"Hey, Andy...Listen, I need you to bring around my _Rover_ and have it waiting for me out front, please. I'm on my way back now to drop off my _Chiron_ , and I'll need to switch cars and then have you put the _Chiron_ up for me. Okay? Be there in about ten," I tell him, as I continue to maneuver through traffic.

 _"Absolutely, Mr. Skywalker! Not a problem. I'll take care of it,"_ he assures me, his voice jovial and friendly. I can't help but smile. Andy is a local college kid and, like all the staff at the hotel, he had to sign a ton of confidentiality agreements in regard to the privacy of the hotel's permanent residents. He's a nice kid, and he _loves_ cars. He and I have had many discussions since he started working here about cars. I thank him and the call disconnects.

Glancing over at Luke, he still has a huge grin on his face. "So, Son...What did you think of the Grays, huh?" I ask, though I'm _sure_ he'll give me an enthusiastic response. I'm right. He does. I can't help but grin at him.

"They're _GREAT_ , Dad! That was _awesome!"_ he tells me, his face practically radiating pure _joy_. His eyes are alight and shining with elation. "Gray's amazing, and Junior's a lot of fun and really nice...And, that game was just _da bomb!_ I can't wait to go back over there tomorrow!" He's practically vibrating with happiness in his seat, and I couldn't be happier or prouder in that moment. It's just as I'd hoped for. I just _knew_ Junior and Luke would hit it off from the get go. Hopefully, Junior will get along well with Leia also...and _that_ we shall find out tomorrow afternoon.

I glance over at Luke, all smiles, "I'm so happy to hear you say that, Son. I'm thrilled that you and Junior got along so well. I figured you would, despite you being five years older than him. Actually, Luke, I'm hoping you can be kinda like a big brother to Junior, y'know? He may be big...okay, _huge..._ for his age," Luke just grins at me when I say this, "But, he's still only six. He could use an older friend to help guide him, and that could be you."

Luke nods his head and purses his lips at this suggestion, "Yeah, I could do that."

"Great. I think that would please your Uncle Gray a lot, actually," I tell him and then laugh at the surprised look on his face.

 _"Uncle Gray?"_ he asks me, clearly confused.

I laugh, "Sure, Son. Junior calls me 'Uncle Ani,' after all. And yeah, that may be because we're really close and I've known him since the day he was born, but like I said before, Gray's my family and I'd like for him to be yours." I give him a meaningful look, conveying just how much I mean that. "Anyway, you don't _have_ to call him Uncle Gray or Amanda, Gray's wife, Aunt Amanda, but I'd like for you too. You'll get to meet her tomorrow, by the way. She's been in Boston this past week, visiting her family, but she flies back home tomorrow morning, Gray told me. She's super nice and a lovely person. You'll like her."

He nods his head again and smiles, "Cool."

We continue our drive in silence, arriving at the hotel in another five minutes. I pull up in the driveway, and sure enough, Andy already has my _Rover_ out front and waiting. I pull up behind it and park my _Chiron_. I pop the trunk as Luke exits the car, grabbing his bag and the grocery bag with our wet clothes in it before he shuts the passenger door. I grab my team duffle bag from the trunk and shut it. Andy walks over, giving Luke an inquisitive look. Seeing this, I wave Luke over, sling my arm round his shoulder and make the introductions, "Andy, I'd like you to meet my son, Luke. Luke, this is Andy, one of the valets here."

Luke smiles and kinda waves at Andy, "Hi. Nice to meet you."

Andy, meanwhile, looks beyond surprised at this news...much like Josh at the front desk did earlier today...and he stutters slightly in his response, "W-wow, Mr. Skywalker...I-I didn't know you had a son, but it's nice to meet you, Luke." He smiles and reaches out at hand, and Luke does the same, and they shake hands in greeting. "Your _Rover's_ all ready, Sir. I can go ahead and put your _Chiron_ up, if you'd like."

"Yeah, Andy. Thanks. Here you go," I hand him the key to the _Chiron_ , and he grabs the keys to my _Rover_ from behind the valet desk and hands them to me, and then I nod to him, give Luke's shoulder a squeeze, and motion with my head to the _Rover,_ "Come on, Son. We gotta get going." Luke waves once more to Andy, who returns the wave, and then we're climbing in my SUV, buckling up, and then heading out again. If we manage to avoid hitting too much traffic...and too many red lights, we should make it back to home with about ten minutes to spare before our eight o'clock _curfew._ I can't help grinning like crazy at that thought. Home. With my family. For dinner.

What a wonderful way to cap off the most amazing day of my _entire_ life. Dinner at home with my family. I can't fucking wait to get to the house!

Fortunately, traffic isn't as heavy as I thought; although, we _do_ manage to get caught at a couple of lights. Still, we make good time, and it's not long before we're turning onto their street. I pull into the driveway, noticing as I do that the grass has been cut since this morning. Hmm...Did Padmé mow the yard? She didn't mention anything about that to me today. It certainly looks a _lot_ better for sure, but I could've done that for her this weekend, if she'd just asked me. I guess I'll ask her about it at dinner.

Looking at the clock, it is now 07:50 pm. We made it on time with ten minutes to spare! Yes! Turning off the car, we climb out. Luke grabs his bag and the bag with our swim trunks and calls out, "Come on, Dad! I'm hungry!" as he heads for the front door.

I chuckle, as I grab my own duffle bag from the back seat and hit the key fob to lock the car. The car beeps and the lights flicker, indicating it's locked, and I call out, "I'm coming, Luke," as I too head for the front door.

Luke pushes open the door, calling out, "Hey! We're home!" as he crosses the threshold. Padmé appears from the living room, where I can hear the TV going, and she smiles at both of us. Luke's hair is still damp, but he's grinning like a wild boy as he makes for the stairs, throwing a, "Hi, Mom!" toward his beaming mother. I watch him dash up the stairs with a grin, before I shut and lock the front door behind me.

Turning to look at Padmé, I can't help the wave of desire that I feel rushing through my veins, as my gaze sweeps her from head to toe. She's changed clothes from what she had on this morning, and she looks _gorgeous_ in her fitted navy shorts, plain red t-shirt, and her flat white sandals. Her hair is pinned up in a loose updo. So, she obviously didn't cut her hair short, which pleases me. Good. Like I said, I love her long hair. Always have. Grinning wolfishly, I walk toward her with lust gleaming in my eyes. Reaching her, I drop my duffle bag at our feet, and I pull her into my arms, bend down, and I seal our lips together, kissing her soundly before I pull back just slightly, our lips making an audible pop. Looking down at her with all my love shining in my eyes, my voice is warm and husky as I greet her with some of the happiest words of my life,"Babe, I'm home... _Finally._ _I. Am. Home_."

And, those words make me happier than I have _ever_ been before.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!

Next chapter will pick up where this one left off and will be in Anakin's POV again. We'll see how Leia reacts to seeing the man she now knows is her father, and don't worry, we'll see plenty of Leia and Anakin in future chapters. We have to have father/daughter chapters, after all, and we will.

We'll also have plenty of family moments coming up, I'm hoping you'll like them, along with a mix of M rated content. I'm keeping this story moving, but I'm not rushing it. Yes, Anakin may be thinking about marriage already, but that won't happen until far down the road.

Please follow, favorite and review! Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

**Second Chances: Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

 ** _Anakin Skywalker_**

"Babe, I'm home... _Finally_. _I. Am. Home._ "

Those words float between us, as I hold Padmé in my strong muscular arms. She wraps her petite, slender arms around my neck and pulls me down, sealing our lips back together in a kiss that I wish could last forever. I dive right in at the invitation and lick my way into her sweet little mouth where our tongues tangle, meeting in a sweet embrace. Then, she pulls her lips away from mine, and she manages to say the words I've been _longing_ to hear her say since I was eighteen years old.

"Yes, Ani, you are. Welcome home, Honey."

Dammit, and just like that, I've got a semi starting. Fuck, what this woman _does_ to me!

I can't suppress the low groan of wanting that escapes me, and this time it's _me_ who's sealing our lips together, and my tongue slides right back in where it was a moment before and takes pulls of hers. It's as if time has frozen still, at least it is until out of my periphery, I happen to notice a little eleven-year-old girl clearing her throat and crossing her arms across her chest at us, raising one of her eyebrows in a look that she no doubt got from the _both_ of us.

Yep, she's got _our_ DNA in her, that's for damn sure.

As if taking after her mother in looks wasn't enough, the way she's looking at us now, a cross between amused and annoyed at the same time, nearly brings me back to when I was a teen and Padmé would give _me_ the same look when I tried to impress her with my... _skills,_ and I'm not talking about the ones on the field. Talk about a flashback. I pull back from my Angel, and we both turn our heads to give our daughter our full attention. We share another quick amused glance, but when I turn back to Leia, I see tears in her eyes, and immediately, I let go of Padmé and rush forward and drop to my knees before my daughter, where I gently place my hands on her shoulders, feeling tears flooding my own eyes.

Giving me a tremulous smile, she says, "Hi, Daddy," in a somewhat shy murmur, but it's enough to leave me choked up, and I engulf her in my arms, hugging her as I've longed to since the moment I first found out about her. I feel some tears slide down my cheeks and drip into her hair, and I feel a few tears of her own fall down on my shirt. We hold onto each other for what seems like forever, and just like my hugs with Luke today, the overwhelming _joy_ I feel holding my daughter is the most incredible feeling in the world.

Pulling back, I give her an equally wobbly smile, as I gently grasp her face in my palms, rubbing my thumbs along her cheekbones, "Hi, Princess. I love you _so much_ , Leia... _my_ baby girl." I hear a muffled gasp from Padmé behind us, and I know she's close to tears too, if she isn't crying already, at witnessing this precious moment between us. I wrap Leia in another warm hug, holding her close to my chest, and that's when I hear the sweetest words any father could hear from his daughter...

"I love you, too, Daddy."

My heart melts. I may be a big, strong, badass QB, but this little one has me wrapped totally around her little finger. No question about it. There's _nothing_ I wouldn't do for her. Just like there's nothing I wouldn't do for Luke or Padmé. I love them _all_ with every fiber of my being, and now that they know who I am to them, I can't wait to begin building those familial bonds that will last a lifetime.

Starting with tonight's dinner, which, sniffing the air, smells _amazing._

Standing back up, and letting go of my little girl, I turn back to Padmé with a grin, "So, Angel...wanna tell me what smells so _divine_ from in the kitchen? Because, I gotta tell ya...you've got two guys in this house that I can guarantee are _starving_ right about now."

Padmé laughs, tears streaking down her gorgeous face, "I can believe it! Why don't you head upstairs and take a quick shower, Ani? Luke should be done with his in a couple of minutes. Then, once you're both settled, we'll eat. Dinner's all ready."

I nod and walk back toward her, reaching down to grab my duffel bag and hoist it on my shoulder, "Sounds good, Angel. Why don't you come up and show me where I can put my stuff first, yeah?" I have my back to Leia, so she misses the lustful smirk I send her mother's way...and the wink, both of which make her blush rather prettily...and I am thrilled to see lust flare equally bright in her own eyes.

Padmé nods and wipes the tears from her cheeks and then leans around me to speak to Leia, "Sweetie...I'm going to go show your dad where he can put his stuff...you and Luke can watch TV till Dad's finished with his shower. Then we'll eat."

"Okay, Mom," she says, turning to head back into the living room, as we turn and I follow Padmé upstairs. Watching her firm, gorgeous ass in those fitted shorts of hers is bringing my boner back faster than ever, and I gotta admit, I can't _wait_ to get her alone behind our bedroom door...We might just have time for a quickie before dinner. At least, we will if my dick gets its way. Walking down the hallway, the bathroom door flies open, and Luke spills out, damp from his shower, in his pajamas, a huge smile still plastered on his tanned face.

"Oh, hey, Mom, Dad...I'm done with my shower. Are we ready to eat? I'm _starving!_ "

Yep, he's definitely _my_ boy alright. Always thinking with his stomach...for now. Once he's older, I'm sure he'll be thinking with something _else_ , too...just like I am at this very moment.

Padmé smiles, "Not quite, Sweetie. Dad needs to take a shower, too. You can go downstairs and watch TV with your sister till we're ready...Oh, but Luke...first, hand over your cellphone, Buddy."

Luke frowns and groans, "Awww, _Mooooom_...Come on! Really?"

I step in, "Luke, you heard your mother. This is part of your punishment for fighting with your sister last night, remember? Do what she says. Go get it, Buddy. No buts." I give him a stern look along with my words.

He nods his head and gives me a quiet, "Yes, Sir. Just a sec," before he heads into his room and then comes back out and hands his phone to his mother. "Here, Mom."

"Thank you, Luke...and don't worry. I took Leia's phone earlier this afternoon. So, it's not just you, okay?"

"Yes, Ma'am," he says on a sigh before he heads downstairs to join his sister.

Padmé looks up at me with a grin, takes my hand, and leads me to our bedroom. Opening the door, we walk in, and I stop and glance around, a surprised smile on my face... _Wow_. She's got white decorative lights on in the silk tree by the dresser that gives a soft romantic glow to the room...and she's already got the covers folded down and our pillows fluffed up for us. Walking over to the dresser, she sets Luke's phone down and then points to the top two drawers and says, "Ani, I cleared out these two drawers for you to put your stuff in..." and then she walks to the closet, opens the door and turns on the light, "and I also cleaned out some space here for you to hang up stuff if you needed to."

Her words are lost on me. I just can't stop staring at her perfect feminine body, and the _only_ thing I can think of is how much I need it, need her- and _now_.

She turns around, one eyebrow arched in curiosity at my silence, and her luscious lips catch my attention, parting.

I _need_ those lips.

Kicking the door shut behind me, I lock the door and drop the duffle bag at the foot of the bed, and then I walk her way- well, _stalk_ her way is more like it, and I cup her lovely face in my hands and lean down, molding my lips to hers.

It's heaven.

Home.

 _Everything_.

My dick perks up, instantly hardening into a rock-hard boner in two seconds flat. She leans into my touch and tilts her head to the side, deepening our kiss, and as much as I'd like to treat her like the angel she is and worship every single centimeter of her body, we're on the clock, and we've got two eleven-year-old _Skywalker_ twins impatiently waiting downstairs to eat.

My stomach rumbles at the thought, though now from the divine smell of Padmé, not the food I smelled downstairs. I'd eat out Padmé _all_ night long if she'd let me. But, like I said, we don't have time for that right now.

If we do anything, it _has_ to be quick.

"Angel," I whisper, looking into her brown eyes darkening in lust. "I need you, _now_."

She must hear the desperation in my voice, or see something in my look, because she does the last thing I'd expect. She smiles sweetly and hands control over to me. "Then take me, Ani."

That sounds like permission to me, and my dick, if it's possible, gets harder at the sound of her voice _and_ at her words. "I'll take you alright," I growl, sliding my hands down her sweet body and cupping her ass, "Wrap your arms around my neck, Babe." She does, and I scoop her up into my arms, with my hands still gripping her ass, her legs wrapping around my hips, and I carry her to the bed, setting her down on the side.

I quickly discard her shirt, and I'm thrilled to note she's not wearing a bra. I nearly drool as she raises my own shirt over my head and throws it out of our way. Next, I slide my hands around her waist, unsnapping and unzipping her shorts and then slide my long fingers down into the waistband and slide them down her curvaceous, little body, and damn, she's _full_ of surprises tonight.

She's wearing _nothing_ underneath! Now, I'm _definitely_ drooling, but her words pull me back to reality. "Ani," she says softly, "twins, downstairs, waiting, remember?"

Right.

Quick.

I can do this. I reach into my back pocket, pull out my wallet, and take out a condom, then slide the wallet back in my back pocket and unsnap the button on my shorts, unzip them, step out of my shoes, and slide my shorts down my long legs and then step out of them, dropping my shorts to the floor.

I'm also commando, and I let it all hang out, getting an appreciative grin from Padmé before primal lust takes over, and I grip her waist and flip her over, setting her on her hands and knees on the bed. I step forward, and her ass is nestling right up against my hard as a rock dick.

A growl leaves me, and in record time, I tear open the condom, pull it out and roll it on my dick, and in one swift, simple move, I slide into the tight, wet heat of Padmé's pussy.

She moans, _loudly,_ and I smother that moan with my mouth on hers, my chest leaning forward against her back, and her head tilted to the side to meet mine over her shoulder. My tongue licks at her bottom lip, and once her lips part, I slip my tongue into her mouth, wrapping my tongue around hers. She tastes _divine._ So _damn_ good.

She pushes her ass back against me, and taking the hint, I pull out and pump right back in, surging _hard_ and _deep_ inside her, as if my very _life_ depends upon it. And, it does. I've _never_ needed anyone like I do _her_ in this moment. I've never needed to _come_ as much as I do right _now._

And, that's all I think about as I lick my tongue around her mouth, getting to know every single centimeter of her mouth again. My hands grip her hips firmly and hold her in place, as I snap my hips forward against her ass, thrusting my dick in and out of her, my movements getting faster and faster with every surge forward of my hips. The rhythmic sound of flesh slapping together rapidly is like beautiful music to my ears. Reaching around underneath Padmé, I feel her breasts swaying and swinging with my every thrust, and I palm them, tweaking her nipples, which are rock hard, too, and she moans again, though quieter than before.

We're fucking, plain and simple. There is _no_ love making involved in this. Just her, me, and our overwhelming desire for each other, on borrowed time. Time we don't really have. I'll make it up to her tonight, though, after the kids are in bed and asleep. Then I'll worship her body as she deserves to have it worshiped, but that time isn't _now._

Now is just our lust for one another overwhelming us and taking what it needs, what _we_ need. And, that's to come, if I wasn't clear before.

And, that's precisely what we do after one, two, _three_ more hard thrusts of my hips. She softly cries out, _"Ani!"_ her inner walls clenching in tight spasms around my dick, and that's all it takes for me to unload into the condom and collapse onto her back, my sweat dripping onto her bare skin and my breath ragged, as if I've just run ten miles.

Damn, I _seriously_ needed that.

After a minute, I stand back up to my full height and pull my softening dick out of her, roll off the condom, tie it off, and walk into the bathroom to throw it away in the trash bin before returning to her. She's getting redressed, her face flushed and red.

Fuck, she's _so_ incredibly beautiful.

"Thanks, Babe," I say, my breath slowing back to normal. "I really, really, _really_ needed that."

She pulls her shorts up, and then pulls her shirt over her head to put it back on, covering up her sweet breasts from me, even if I _can_ see her pointed nubs from underneath the cotton of her shirt. "Me too, Ani." She says, walking my way and then standing on her tippy toes to kiss me. I lean down and give her a sweet kiss. "I'll be downstairs. You take your shower and meet us down there, ready to eat."

 _I'm always ready to eat, especially when_ you're _on the menu._ I don't say those words out loud, though I'd like to, and I'll make good on them tonight when I make it up to her.

 _All_ _night long_. I can't wait.

"Yes, ma'am," I purr, giving her a mock salute, a wolfish grin on my face, as I watch her walk to the door, knowing her beautifully toned, slender legs are soon to be wrapped around my waist as I pump furiously into her tight, wet heat, like I will later on tonight, and _fuck,_ I can't even look at or think about her without getting hard, despite fucking her just a couple of minutes ago. I'm _totally_ screwed when it comes to her, and I don't think she realizes how much control she _had_ over me and still _has_ over me.

Her voice.

Her lips.

Her body.

Her _everything_.

She's perfect, and she's mine.

All _mine._

A possessive growl tears out of me, matching the possessive gleam in my eyes, making her turn around as she unlocks the door and stares at my buck ass naked body, her heated stare making my dick stand up on end again, and when her eyes meet mine, she winks, smiles like the cat that got the canary, and then she opens the door and is gone, closing it behind her. The little minx.

I hate seeing her leave, but if she didn't leave, then I _wouldn't_ be able to control myself. As it is, I still can't. But, my kids are downstairs and are waiting for me to hurry up, so we can sit down and eat dinner as a family.

 _That_ motivates me to get my naked ass moving, and I do, grabbing my manly body wash from my duffel bag and my shampoo and deodorant plus my electric razor, then walking into the bathroom, turning on the hot water in the shower and waiting for a moment for it to heat up. I then grab a washcloth and a towel, then step inside, letting the hot water wash over me and clean up the evidence of our earlier act of lust.

Last thing I want is for the twins to ask questions about what we were doing, or _why_ I smell and look like sex. Even if they don't know what that smells or looks like. At least, they better _not_ know what sex smells or looks like. They're _way_ too young for that, surely.

I'll wait for as long as humanly possible before having to sit down with Luke and have _that_ particular conversation (Padmé could be the one to talk to Leia, there's no way I'd _ever_ even consider having that talk with her). Though, I know if Padmé and myself continue as we have in the last twenty-four hours _alone_ , then we're bound to have this conversation _sooner_ rather than _later_.

Of course, I don't know if Padmé has had her own conversation with our kids about sex and puberty yet or not. Something _else_ I need to ask Padmé about.

Well, at least Luke has _me_ to ask these questions of as a man that went through everything he went through as a young boy and is bound to go through as a teenager. I only had my _mom_ to ask (at least until she married Cliegg), and no boy wants to talk to his mom about _that_ stuff.

Trust me, it's embarrassing.

Mortifying really.

That thought alone has my boner losing its steam, thankfully. I shake my head and wash up, quickly cleaning myself from head to toe, just washing off the smell of chlorine from the pool and sex from my body.

Once I'm satisfied, I turn off the water and step out, toweling myself dry. I brush my hair with Padmé's brush, put on my deodorant, and quickly shave with my electric razor. That done, I open the door and step out into the bedroom, open my duffel bag again, pull out my own sleepwear, a plain gray tank top and scarlet _49ers_ sweatpants. Thinking of it, I also pull out a pair of boxers and put them on before getting dressed in my clothes. Last thing I need is to have my eleven-year-old daughter or son staring wide-eyed with embarrassment at my junk in my sweats.

Grabbing my dirty clothes, I pull out my cellphone and pocket it into my sweatpants and grab my wallet and keys, leaving them on the nightstand next to my side of the bed, and then I throw the dirty clothes and the towel in the hamper in the bathroom. Heading back to the bed, I grab the rest of my clothes from my bag and walk over to put them in the drawers of the dresser Padmé cleaned out for me. I walk back to the bed and, with a feral grin, I open my bag once more, reach in and grab the new unopened box of condoms. Ripping open the cellophane wrapping, I head back to the bathroom, deposit the wrapper in the trash, tear off the lid, throw it in the trash, and then head back over to my side of the bed and put the box in my nightstand drawer, ready for use. Lastly, I take my duffel bag and walk over to the closet and set it down under the empty rack Padmé cleared out for me. With all my stuff put away, I go barefoot back downstairs to join my family.

Luke and Leia are sitting on the couch watching TV, and Padmé is in the kitchen getting everything ready. The floor squeaks under my bare feet, and everyone turns my way.

 _"Finally!"_ Luke exclaims, jumping up and walking out to the kitchen.

Leia must be used to her brother acting this way, for she doesn't do anything other than smile and shake her head in amused resignation. "He's _always_ hungry, and impatient when it comes to eating," She tells me, matter-of-factly.

My own stomach rumbles at her words. "I'm the same way, Leia. It's a guy thing. Trust me," I shrug, winking at Luke. He smiles my way, and I can't help but smile back and take in the sight before me.

It's going to take a _lot_ of getting used to. And, I'm _more_ than willing to get used to this, how could I not?

My little girl, a replica of her beautiful mother with a heart of gold and boldness that has me both proud and terrified at the same time. Terrified if only because she's _my_ little girl, my _baby_ girl, and I don't want no boy _ever_ messing around with her, but I have no doubt that boys will enter her life soon enough, and I can't really blame them, especially not since she takes up right after Padmé, and Padmé and myself started dating when we were both fourteen.

That, however, doesn't mean I'll be _okay_ with it or will be polite or _nice_ to _any_ boy that wants to see her... _romantically_. After all, I remember _exactly_ what _I_ was thinking from the moment I first laid eyes on Padmé, and boys will be boys. Once they hit puberty, they only have _one_ thing on their testosterone driven minds... _Girls._

 _Hmph, not around_ **my** _daughter they won't,_ I can't help but think with a huff before shaking my head.

Next is my little boy, an exact replica of me with a _nasty_ arm, a good head on his shoulders and the same loves as my own. He's really a boy after my own heart, and I couldn't love that any more if I tried. Having someone look up to me like he did before he even knew of our relation is unreal, and our bond was forming before he even realized who I was to him.

That's a bond I hope only grows stronger and closer as we spend more time together, bonding and forging a relationship that's built on more than just our shared love of football, and that is each other, as men- or man and _boy_.

And then last, but definitely not _least_ , my girlfriend, my babies' mama, my Angel, the most beautiful woman I've _ever_ known, the _only_ woman my heart ever wanted, and my soon-to-be wife, too, even if she doesn't know that bit yet.

She's everything I ever wanted in a lover, a life partner, a _soulmate_ and never knew I needed (after all, I was only fourteen at the time we met, what the hell did I know at that age?), least not until she literally barged into my life, walking right into my chest, face first.

"Are we all ready to eat?" My Angel asks, looking around the kitchen at us, as she puts the finishing touches on our supper.

We all nod, the delicious- no, _divine -_ smell of our dinner invading our nostrils. Damn, she really _can_ cook. I couldn't possibly love her any more than I do in _this_ moment. She's the same girl I remember, but also a girl that grew up into the beautiful woman before me, and I'm _more_ than digging it. I'm sort of wondering what _else_ she's learned over the years, how else she's changed, but I'm always up for surprises, and she's clearly good at springing those on me.

These surprises truly couldn't have been _any_ better, either. I went from being by myself, less than a couple of short months ago to having my very _own_ family. A family I couldn't love any more if I tried.

"Definitely!" Luke shouts, "I'm _starving!_ Alright, my favorite... _beef stew!"_ He's the first one to dig in at the food sitting on the middle of the dining room table in a buffet-style. He grabs his larger bowl and grabs a heaping helping of beef stew, plopping it down in his bowl, and then grabs two dinner rolls.

Padmé clears her throat, and obviously knowing what that means, he gives an apologetic shrug of his shoulders and scoops some salad in his bowl too and then he takes his seat, reaching for the ranch dressing.

Leia gets her food next, getting some beef stew, a dinner roll and salad of her own, then she takes her seat next to her twin. Meanwhile, Padmé pours each twin a glass of milk, then heads back to the kitchen to put the milk in the fridge and grab a pitcher of iced tea, which she brings to the table to pour a glass for she and I.

Next is me, I was gonna let Padmé go first _but_ -

 _Fuck_ , my stomach rumbles at the delicious aromas floating around the room, invading my nostrils. I inhale deeply and catch an amused look from Padmé. I shrug, offering her a sheepish smirk. What can I say? I'm a guy. I like to eat like _all_ guys do.

 _And, this stew looks and smells amazing!_

Padmé waves me on to get my food before her, and I offer her a smile of gratitude, and a thankful nod of my head before doing so. I'm a firm believer in the whole _ladies before gentlemen_ thing, but I'm _starving,_ and we're home...in our _pajamas_.

And, after what the two of us did earlier...

Nope, _not_ going there, not with our twins in the same room. Needless to say, there was nothing _gentle_ about it. Frankly, I'm not in the gentle kind of mood tonight, not when I'm being surrounded by such delectable aromas at every turn, from Padmé to the food...to _Padmé,_ looking as sexy and eatable as she is.

Talk about temptation.

Once Padmé takes a seat next to me and gets her food, we all dig into our meal, and fuck is it _ever_ delicious! Luke practically inhales his first helping like a vacuum, not that I blame him. Leia shakes her head at her brother and eats like a lady, taking small bites of her food, eating with her mouth closed and taking her time. Even if she _is_ just as hungry as the rest of us, she doesn't show it.

Padmé gives me an amused look, as I look back at her, arching an eyebrow and give her a smile.

This is what being a family is all about.

"So, Leia," I say, between bites. "How was your last day at camp today?"

She smiles so wide and bright, her happiness practically vibrating all around us, I feel my heart swell with emotion. We have to start our relationship somewhere, she and I, and soccer is where we started it, the first morning I met her. "It was great! I scored another goal! And, the coach said I was a natural, can you believe _that?!"_ She practically squeals in excitement, literally bouncing in her chair.

I nod, giving her a proud smile as wide and bright as the one she's giving me. "That's amazing, Sweetheart! And yes, I can believe it. I may not have seen you play yet, which is something we'll _have_ to rectify, and _soon_ , but I have no doubt you're amazingly gifted, Princess." _Because you're_ our _daughter, and nothing you do can ever be anything_ less _than amazing._

Those words stay lodged in my throat though, because they'd probably sound hollow, _fake_ coming from me, if only because I don't really _know_ her well enough to say for sure. That's what love is to me; however, it's support, praise, and encouragement, even if they're not the greatest at any given task. If it makes you happy, that's all that matters, but in this case, I'm sure she _is_ a natural, and not to sound arrogant here, but she's _my_ daughter, and the fact is I'm a natural born athlete, and Padmé used to play soccer too, something her old man made both her and Sola do when they were young kids.

With the two of us combined, she's _bound_ to have a natural affinity for it.

"Way to go, Sis!" Luke says, a dinner roll in one hand and the other raised for Leia to give him a high five.

She does, beaming all the while. She even ignores the bite of the roll in his mouth that he's chewing on, his mouth wide open.

I smile, enjoying the moment and look over to my girlfriend, my _Angel_ , and see she is, too. "How about you, Luke? How was Gray's?" She asks.

Luke's face lights up at the reminder, as if he could've forgotten, " _Awesome!_ " He says, excitedly, and now he's the one practically bouncing in his seat. "We had _so_ much fun! We even played a game of football! Dad and me versus Gray and his son, Junior. You know who won?" He doesn't wait for Padmé or Leia to take a guess before shouting out, " _US!_ "

Being a supportive sister, just like Luke was being a supportive brother, Leia raises a hand to him. "Great job, Bro!" Luke slaps her hand, they're both beaming at one another, and Padmé pats my thigh under the table, in a way of saying: _Job well done._ I am rather proud of our first outing as father and son, and I couldn't be any prouder in how my twins act, the way they act and _are_ is a great tribute to how Padmé raised them.

She'd done a terrific job, no doubt about it.

"Speaking of Gray...he actually invited us all back to his house tomorrow," I tell Padmé, seeing Luke's face light back up again at the words. Even if he already knew, because he heard Gray's invitation to me. As if I need one. I already have an open invitation to come to his house whenever I wish. Though, I would never just drop in on him, something he knows damn well. "He invited all of us. He's going to have a grill out. His wife, Amanda, flies back from Boston in the morning, and we want all of you to get to know one another. Or, get to know one another _again,_ since you already know Gray, Angel, but you've never met Amanda or their son, Junior."

Luke's bouncing in his seat even more. "Can we? Can we? _Can we?_ " He spits out, his eyes pleading.

Leia gives an amused shrug of her shoulders. She doesn't appear to mind at all.

We all turn our attention to Padmé, and she nods. "Sure. Why not? It'd be nice to go out as a family, and why not start with a close family friend?"

Luke throws his fist into the air with a triumphant grin on his face. " _YES!_ "

Jeez, him and Junior must've _really_ hit it off for him to be acting like this. I'm not afraid to admit that I was nervous about their meeting, if only because of their age difference. The two boys are exactly alike, though: They're outgoing, athletic, love to both play and watch football, and their fathers are professional football players and the best of friends. I can't go too much into Luke's other interests since I regretfully don't know much else about him, other than his love of video games and ice cream, but I'll discover them as we get to know one another better. Same with Leia, and I really can't wait to get to know them, just as much as I know Junior.

"Sounds like a plan," I agree, smiling around the table at my family, as we continue to eat our delicious dinner.

Our meal continues pleasantly, with Luke and myself digging in for seconds of stew and salad, when I remember I wanted to ask Padmé about the lawn being mowed, "So, I noticed as we drove up that the lawn had been cut. You didn't have to do that, Angel...all you had to do was ask me, and I'd have taken care of that for you this weekend."

Luke pipes up between bites, answering for his mother, "Oh, we don't mow the grass. Mom pays Han to mow it."

 _Han? Who's that?_ I can't help but wonder. "Who's Han?" I ask, a look of confusion on my face, but a niggling _concern_ seeping into my gut for some reason.

Leia answers my question with a smile, a dreamy look on her face that I do _not_ like at all, "Oh, Han's this _super_ nice guy, Dad...He's been mowing the grass for us for years. He calls me 'Princess!'" Obviously, this Han fellow has made _quite_ the impression on my young daughter and from the delighted look on my son's face, him, too.

Luke grins, "Yeah. Han's awesome! He calls me 'Kid.' He'll sometimes toss the football with me after he mows the grass, and he's even played a bit of soccer with Leia, too."

I can't help a surge of jealousy that rears itself within me hearing how close this Han guy is with _my_ kids, especially him calling Leia 'Princess.' My protective instincts are coming to the fore, and I turn to look at Padmé, an expectant look on my face, eyebrows arched, the unspoken question clearly written in my expression.

She turns to me with a soft smile and elaborates with a mild shrug, "Han Solo's a college kid who lives a few blocks down from us with his grandmother. He's a nice kid. He's been mowing the grass for me since he was seventeen. Palo was already dead by that point, and the twins were too young to mow the yard, and I had to work, so I didn't have time to do it. He came around looking for summer work, and he always did a great job for me. So, I asked him if he'd like to keep mowing the yard for me, and he agreed. I called him this morning and asked him to come over and mow the yard while I was out running errands, then I ran by his grandmother's house and dropped off a check for him before I came back home."

I nod my head silently as I assimilate this info - still wary and admittedly a little jealous - of this guy who's obviously done much to help my family over the years, but now that _I'm_ in the picture, I'd like to meet this man for myself and see if his continued _services_ will still be needed after today. That's another thing to add to the ever growing list of topics I need to discuss with Padmé when we're alone in private. At least I'm glad to hear my girlfriend thinks of this guy as a _kid_ – and not anything more than that, which is a fucking relief. I admit, I always _was_ and will always _be_ very possessive about _my_ woman. And, now I can add my kids to that list, too.

As we wrap up our meal, Padmé announces, "Kids, since it's the weekend, you can stay up and watch TV. If you're both done, you can go to the living room while Dad and I clean up, and then we'll have ice cream for dessert."

The twins let out a couple of excited _whoops_ before they jump up from the table and dash into the living room, turning the TV back on...Apparently, Leia is as big a fan of ice cream as her twin is. Padmé and I break out in grins at our kids' antics, then stand up and begin clearing the dishes and utensils from the table, taking them to the sink to rinse and load them in the dishwasher. I offer to load the washer while Padmé gathers the few leftovers from the table to get them put away in the fridge. When she walks behind me to head back to the table, I reach out with my right hand and give her gorgeous ass a loving pinch, and when she gasps and looks back at me, I wink at her and can't help the lecherous grin on my face. She blushes and smiles, her eyes sparkling, and it's so fucking adorable I almost want to take her here and now. But, with the kids in the living room, we can't go there. So, I turn back to the sink full of dishes and carefully rinse and stack them all in the dishwasher before beginning on our glasses.

Padmé returns with the crockpot with the remains of our beef stew, which was the _best_ beef stew I think I've ever had. I look over my shoulder and see her on her tip-toes trying to reach a smaller storage dish on an upper shelf, and I can't help chuckling at the sight. Shaking my head, I walk up behind her, pressing into her back, and easily reach up and grab the dish she wants and set it on the counter for her.

She tilts her head to glance at me over her shoulder and rolls her eyes at the grin on my face, "Thank you, Ani."

Her voice is soft, and I feel a semi starting to form as I bend down and gently kiss her oh-so-luscious lips before pulling back to whisper, "You're welcome, Angel. Anything to help... _and_ that allows me to press right up against your _perfect_ body." I waggle my eyebrows at her, the lust clearly evident in my eyes as I gaze down at her. She blushes even more and shakes her head at me, and I can't resist running my left hand from her waist, down her hip, to her ass and giving it a firm squeeze before moving back to the sink to finish loading the silverware into the washer.

We work companionably for another ten minutes to finish up the dishes from dinner before Padmé asks me to get the bowls out and ready for dessert. She points to the cabinet they're in, and I reach up and grab four bowls, setting them on the counter and then grab spoons out of the silverware drawer. Meanwhile, Padmé brings over the vanilla ice cream container from the freezer, along with a bottle of chocolate sauce to pour over the ice cream. Grabbing an ice cream scoop from another drawer, she dishes up a bowl each of ice cream with chocolate sauce, then she puts the ice cream and chocolate back up, telling me, "You grab two bowls, and I'll get the other two, Ani. We'll go join the kids in the living room, okay?" Sounds good to me, I grab two bowls and then follow her out to the living room, handing one bowl to Luke, who is sprawled on the floor in front of the TV. Padmé hands Leia a bowl as she sits curled up in the squash chair opposite where I'm now sitting stretched out on the sofa, my bare feet resting on the coffee table. Padmé walks over and plops down next to me, drawing her legs up and curling snugly into my side.

I gotta admit, I am totally digging this, relaxing with _my_ family, kicked back watching some TV after dinner, eating ice cream for dessert on a Friday night. I've never had it so good. _This,_ to me, is heaven.

Even if I have no fucking clue what show this is that we're watching.

I usually watch movies, _ESPN,_ or the news at night. I have no damn clue _what_ TV shows kids watch nowadays. Whatever this show is, though, the kids are laughing and totally entranced by it, seemingly eating their ice cream on autopilot. I turn my head and look at Padmé with a _What the hell is this?_ look on my face, and she just grins and shakes her head. I take a bite of my ice cream and turn back to watch... _whatever_...this program is. It's a cartoon. That much I get. So, I ask the twins, "What show are we watching?"

Luke answers me without even bothering to look away from the screen, "We're watching ' _The Amazing World of Gumball'_ right now. Next up, we're gonna watch ' _Teen Titans Go!'_ We record them every day off _Cartoon Network."_

 _Okay,_ I am still clueless, well except for the _channel_ name. I've heard of _Cartoon Network_ , of course...even if I haven't watched any of their programming in at least thirteen years. Damn, I have _so_ fucking much to learn about being a dad, about raising kids. But, I gotta start somewhere, and _this_ is as good a place to start as any.

Padmé and I finish our ice cream, and we set our bowls down on the coffee table, she curls back into my side, and I wrap my left arm around her, cuddling her close while we continue to watch the kids' shows. She rests her head on my shoulder, I lean over and rest my head next to hers, turning to press a gentle kiss to her forehead. When I pull back, I hear her sigh in contentment.

Yeah, _this_ feels right, being here with my woman and my kids.

Even if we're watching some ridiculous kids' TV show. At least the twins are enjoying it, and I'm enjoying listening to them laugh at whatever the hell it is we're watching. _They're watching_ , I should say, because I'm only watching _them_ and my _Angel_.

The three of them are fucking beautiful, and I'm perfectly content being here with them and just doing this. All we're doing is sitting here watching TV, and I've truly _never_ been more content than I am at _this_ moment.

As odd as that may sound, since I _really_ want to get my girlfriend upstairs, alone and naked. That can wait though. This is family time, and I'll be sure to enjoy _every_ moment we get, because football season is beginning soon, _really_ soon, and once it does, I won't be able to see them as much as I'd like...even if they _will_ be living in my penthouse with me by then.

So, even though I have _no_ idea what the hell's going on, on the television, I keep my mouth shut and just enjoy our time together while I can.

* * *

Finally! It's ten o'clock, and Padmé turns the TV off.

Luke and Leia both groan, "Mom! _Come on!_ Can we watch some more, _please_?" _Holy fuck_ , they really _do_ have that twin thing in sync.

They said the same thing, word for word, and at the _exact_ same time. Padmé merely smiles, amused, obviously used to this, and she arches an eyebrow at me, _Welcome to my life,_ is what I interpret from her look. I shake my head in amused bewilderment.

She shakes her head, refusing to budge. "Nope. You know the rules, time for bed. Go and put your bowls and spoons in the sink, wash them, rinse them, set them in the dish drain to dry and go upstairs, brush your teeth, then go to your rooms and get in bed."

They groan again and shoot me a pleading look. Padmé seems interested in what I'll say, too, crossing her arms over her chest and arching her eyebrows at me. I'm not going against her though, fuck no. If I do that then I might as well get comfortable where I'm at, because I'll be sleeping down here on the couch instead of upstairs in our bed with her, and I'm _not_ doing that. No way in hell.

I stand up and shrug, wrapping my arm around Padmé and pulling her body flush against mine. "Don't even _try_ it, you two." I tell them, kissing the top of Padmé's head and shooting them a _don't go there_ look. "I'm with your mother on this. _Don't_ try and get _me_ in trouble by pitting us against each other, because I assure you that it _won't_ work."

The twins groan again but get to their feet and do as their mother ordered, heading to the kitchen and washing their bowls and spoons, rinsing them and leaving them in the dish drain before going upstairs to brush their teeth. We follow them to the kitchen and clean our own bowls and spoons, rinsing them, setting them in the dish drain and then Padmé starts the dishwasher before we follow them up the stairs.

Luke is in his room; Leia in hers, and as Padmé goes into Leia's room, I go into Luke's to wish him a good night.

He walks to his bed, pulls back the covers and lies down, pulling the covers back over himself and snuggles into bed. "Good night, Buddy." I ruffle his hair and kiss him on the forehead like I wanted to last night and feel my heart flipflop at how much I fucking love my family.

Each of them, _all_ of them.

He reaches out and holds my head still as I pull back and presses his lips against _my_ forehead. "I love you, Dad. Night." He smiles at me as he lies back down on the pillow.

I stand there surprised and on the brink of tears at his actions and words. _Fuck_ , is my son awesome or what? "I love you too, Son." He smiles at my choked up words, and I smile tremulously back at him, and then make my way back to the door and out into the hall as Padmé does the same.

We share identical grins as we pass each other and go into the other twin's room. Leia's already lying down, and I make my way over to her bed. "I love you, Princess. Good night, Sweetheart." I press a kiss to her forehead too and smile brightly down at her, as she smiles up at me, too.

"I love you too, Daddy." She sits up and pats her cheek. I kiss her there, and she kisses me on my cheek too.

I'm crying now, I can feel the tears. Wiping them away, I smile at her, nod and make my way out of her room. These kids are killing me with their kindness, love, and total acceptance.

What did I do to deserve them? I must've done something right sometime, somehow, someway, is all I can figure.

"Ready for bed, Ani?" Padmé asks me quietly as she walks out of Luke's room. I nod to her eagerly, and we walk down the hall to our room. Oh, I'm ready alright. Ready for _something_ that involves the bed, true, but I'm nowhere _near_ ready to go to _sleep_ in bed. That's for damn sure.

We enter our room and shut and lock the door behind us, and she goes into the bathroom and closes the door. I walk over to my side of the bed and pull off my tank top, sweatpants and boxers and let them hit the floor, then I open the nightstand drawer and reach in and grab a couple of condoms and set them on the nightstand next to my keys, shut the drawer, and then slide into bed, pulling the covers halfway over me to hide the lower half of my buck ass naked state, and wait for her.

My eyes are dropping closed as I wait. Today was a _long_ ass day and a _lot_ has happened since breakfast this morning. I'm a lucky ass man, many would agree with that just because of my success in the NFL. I agree with that, too, but I consider myself lucky for _other_ reasons, even more important reasons, and the top three of those reasons are the three special people residing _here._

My son, my daughter and my girlfriend...

Who opens the door to the bathroom at that moment and leaves the light on and door open as she stands in the doorway. My eyes bug out of my head and my jaw drops at what she's wearing.

 _Fuck me!_

 _I believe red is now my new favorite color_ , I think to myself, as I openly admire the candy apple red satin and lace lingerie set she's wearing. Her rounded, firm breasts are shown to absolute perfection in the strapless push-up bra which _barely_ covers her nipples, the sight making me practically drool. Sliding my gaze slowly down her flat torso, she is wearing red satin panties, the tiny triangle of fabric barely covering the dark thatch of curls between her thighs. The thin bands of satin curve over her rounded hips, practically begging my fingers to pull them off. Over it all, she is wearing a sheer red lace kimono robe that brushes against her soft skin mid-thigh. Her glorious mane of hair tumbles in a riot of lush waves down her upper back and draped over her shoulders, her new haircut giving it more volume and shape.

My hard on roars to fucking life instantly, tenting the bed covers. I barely even notice.

All I can think to myself is: _I need her right_ fucking _ **now.**_ Growling deep in my chest, I throw the covers back and pat her side of the bed, my eyes gleaming with wanton lust, "Get over here, Babe, _now,_ or I'll come over there, throw you over my shoulder and carry you here."

Ignore what I said earlier, because there's _no_ damn way I can be gentle when I see her wearing _that_. Of course, once she gets her lovely ass over here, she won't be wearing it long. I guarantee _that_ , and my dick grows impossibly _harder_ just thinking about it.

Smirking at me, she reaches behind her and turns off the bathroom light, leaving the room bathed in the soft white light coming from the silk tree in the corner. But, instead of moving to the bed like I said to do, she arches an eyebrow at me in challenge, slides her hands slowly up the sides of the doorjamb, and cocks her right hip, bringing her left leg in at an angle at the knee in an erotic pose. I let out a manly huff and growl again, deep in my chest, narrowing my eyes at her, my lust spiking to an even higher level.

So, she wants to _play_ , does she?

Fine by _me._

She simply smiles wantonly at me, her gaze hooded, practically _daring_ me to come get her...and that is _exactly_ what I am going to do. She wants a _caveman?_ Well, a caveman she will now _get._ Throwing back the covers, I bound up from the bed, my rock hard dick bobbing with my movements, proudly protruding from my nest of dark blond curls, as I stalk slowly towards her, my fingers twitching, my gaze molten and full of passionate lust. Her own eyes darken with lust as she watches my approach, appreciation of my masculine form clearly in her gaze. Reaching her, I waste no time and reach out and grasp her around her thighs and, bending over at the waist, I lift and then throw her over my shoulder, reaching up with my left hand and giving her a light swat on her bottom, causing her to gasp out, _"Ani!"_ in shock.

Smirking, I keep my left hand firmly in place on her ass, kneading the smooth firm flesh, pleased beyond measure to note her panty is a _thong_. That _I_ have awoken the inner vixen within her pleases me to no end, I gotta admit. Stalking back to the bed, I toss her onto the middle of the mattress. She bounces once, giggling, and I growl again like a hungry tiger before kneeling on the bed and then _lunging_ for her, pinning her beneath me, my knees on either side of her thighs, my forearms braced beside her head. Leaning down, I capture her lips with my own, swiping my tongue forcefully across the seam of her lips, demanding entry into her sweet mouth. I wasn't kidding around. I am _not_ in the mood for slow and gentle tonight. She mewls softly in her throat, a sure sign of surrender, and she slides her soft hands up my belly, over my abs and pecs, to my shoulders before wrapping her arms around my neck and fisting her fingers into my short blond locks on the back of my head. She opens her lips for me, and my tongue surges demandingly into her mouth, tangling with her own in a slow, sensuous caress that practically curls my toes and causes my dick to throb. Fuck, does she _ever_ taste scrumptious to me. Turning my head at different angles, I boldly take pulls of her tongue, claiming it as my own, and I thrill at the soft moans she's making deep in her throat.

She _likes_ this.

That's good, because I have no intention of stopping.

Nor could I. I'm too far gone for her.

Taking my weight on my knees, so I don't crush her, I bring my hands up to her shoulders and slowly slide the sleeves of her sheer robe down her arms and off of her wrists, before she lifts her hips up, allowing me to pull it out from under her and then tossing it onto the floor. Leaning over her torso, I brush my fingertips in a tantalizing sweep up her belly, over her ribs, causing her to shiver. Sliding my hands around her rib cage, I reach under her for the clasp of her bra, and with sure flicks of my fingers, I undo the clasp, grasp the panels firmly in my hands, and quickly pull it away from her breasts, flinging the bra wildly over my shoulder. Eyeing her beautiful breasts, I am excited to see her nipples are rock hard already, and wasting no time, I cup the underside of each breast in one of my palms. Bending over, I take her left nipple in my mouth and nip the turgid nub with my teeth, causing her to gasp and arch her back, pushing the firm mound further into my mouth. Smiling against her skin, I suckle her nipple _hard_ while I roughly pinch, pull, tweak, and roll her right nipple between my thumb and index finger. I know she likes...no _loves..._ what I'm doing, just as much as _I_ do, because she's writhing beneath me, rolling her hips side to side, keeping her back arched toward me, and gasping and groaning softly, wantonly. Glancing up while taking a long drag on her nipple with my lips, I notice with satisfaction that her head is thrown back against the pillow, eyes closed in euphoria, her silken mahogany tresses fanned out across the pillow like something from one of my dreams.

Releasing her left nipple from my mouth, I slide my tongue down the side of the heaving mound, across the valley between her breasts, before sealing my lips around her right nipple, treating it to the same attention as its twin, while I circle the areola of her left nub firmly with my left thumb, keeping it hard for me.

"Ani," she groans softly, obviously wanting more... _much_ more. And, I am _so_ ready to give it to her.

And, in ways she won't be suspecting.

Yep, time to expand my Angel's horizons a little bit.

Letting her breasts go, I pull back up, kneeling over her on my knees. Her arms fall back to the bed, draped above her head on the pillow. Reaching down, I grasp the sides of her thong and _jerk_ it swiftly down her hips and thighs and then off her legs, as she bends her legs at the knee and then lifts them gracefully up before me. I throw her thong over my shoulder to go the way of her bra, then grasping her ankles in my hands, I pull her legs tightly together and back toward my chest before wrapping my lips around her left great toe, sucking it _hard_ before swirling my tongue around it. At the same time, I thrust my hips forward, pushing my hard throbbing dick between her closed thighs, the swollen head poking out to peek at her from the other side. I hear her gasp, and I look down and see her eyes wide and mouth open in _shock_ at my actions. I can't help the feral grin that appears on my lips nor the wicked gleam alight in my eyes.

Hey, _she's_ the one who wanted to play, so play we will.

Smirking at her expression, I move my mouth over to grab her right great toe between my lips and begin suckling that appendage in the same fashion. Over her momentary shock, and _not_ to be outdone, her eyes give the briefest flash of mischief, before she clamps down on my dick with her thighs and _squeezes_ , rubbing her thighs in an alternating motion forward and backward across the sides of my throbbing dick, eliciting a gasp from my _own_ lips in total surprise at _her_ actions. Hot damn! Is my woman fucking amazing or what?! Looking down, she has the most alluring smirk on her face, her eyes dancing mischievously in the soft light bathing the room. _Inner vixen, my ass._

That's it. I'm done playing. I need inside her pussy right _now._

Sliding my hands from her ankles, down her calves and then inside her thighs, I apply gentle pressure so as not to bruise her skin and pry her legs open, easing the constriction she had on my dick. I slide my hands down the front of her thighs, pressing her legs at the knees down to the bed, leaving her pussy wide open for me. Glancing down at her pink feminine folds, I notice she is practically _gushing_ with lust, her dark curls glistening for me as they frame her entrance. It's an invitation I cannot refuse.

Reaching over to my nightstand, I grab one of the condoms I set out earlier. Ripping the foil open with my teeth, I pull it out, toss the foil to the floor, and roll it quickly on my throbbing dick before I crawl my way up her body, bracing my knees under her spread thighs on either side of her hips. My belly and chest are now pressed flush against hers, her breasts with her tumescent nipples quashed against my muscled rock hard pecs. With my forearms once again flat against the mattress, I thrust my hips forward, plunging my dick to the hilt inside her wetness. Groaning at our physical union, I seal our lips together in a deep, open-mouth kiss, as I pull back my hips and rock forward once more, spearing into her. Breaking our kiss, my lips slide across her jaw toward her ear, my tongue trailing wetly over her skin. I nip her earlobe with enough force for it to _sting_ but not hurt before I suckle her lobe in my mouth, bathing it with my tongue, soothing the bite.

A ferocious lust seizes me, and I increase both the rhythm and speed of my thrusts, pummeling her small body into the mattress. She suddenly gasps, another shiver racing through her as her whole body involuntarily lifts up off the mattress. Hell, yeah! I hit her sweet spot! Aiming for it again and again, I nudge that spot with each forward thrust of my hips. Her legs are locked behind my knees, giving her increased leverage to rock her hips up against mine, which she does at an almost frantic pace. Her arms are wrapped around me, her hands clenching and kneading my firm ass, driving me deeper into her wet heat. Moaning right into my ear, she nips my earlobe and whispers, "Harder, Ani... _Please._ "

 _Oh, fuck!_

She wants it harder? I can do that, and I _do._ Picking up my pace, our bodies sound - and _feel_ \- almost like a freakin' jackhammer, as she lifts her hips in perfect sync with my own impacting thrusts, the sound of our flesh slapping together echoing softly in our room. Lifting my head from her neck, I stare down at her flushed face. Her lips are parted and swollen from my kisses, her breath whispering in a soft caress against my cheeks. She has a fine sheen of sweat on her skin, and damp tendrils of her hair are clinging to her forehead and neck. Her dark eyes are locked on mine and shining with lust and _love_ ; emotions I know are mirrored in my own blue orbs. The headboard is rattling against the wall in rhythm with every surge forward of my hips. Grunting with exertion, I increase my pace even more, the wet heat of her inner walls clinging to my dick like a velvet glove, pushing me ever closer to that glorious precipice.

That's when I feel it...the fine tremors that sweep through her body, preceding her orgasm. She's close. I know she is. Nearly out of breath, I don't slacken my pace one damn bit, but I manage to grunt, "That's it, Babe...Come for me. I know you're close, Angel," as I continue to thrust my dick in and out of her as hard as I can.

Her eyes flutter closed, and suddenly, she softly wails, " _Ani!"_ as her orgasm hits, her inner walls clamping down on my dick in nearly _crushing_ spasms of ecstasy, unleashing a flood of her milky juices. Her arms and legs squeeze me tightly to her, our chests and bellies flushed tightly together, and the sheer power of her release spurs my own, and after a couple more hard thrusts, I cry out her name, throw my head back, eyes closed tightly shut, and arch my hips forward as deep into her as I can go, filling the condom full in several long, warm wet bursts of pleasure so intense I'm almost afraid I'll pass out.

Both of us are gasping for air, my hips are still arched forward, my dick buried deeply inside her, my balls pressed right up against her skin. She slides her hands from my ass up my sweaty back, finally fisting them into my damp hair at the back of my head, as she presses butterfly kisses along my ear and jaw, over my closed eyelids and forehead, whispering, " _I love you,"_ over and over between each kiss. And, I _love_ hearing it. Having my Angel declare her love for me? I will forever treasure those three little words and _never_ tire of hearing her say them.

Dropping my head down, I open my eyes slowly to look at her, and smile...a deeply satisfied smile of unadulterated pleasure and full-blown masculine _pride_ at the sight beneath me. _My_ woman, who is obviously sated and supremely satisfied, by _me_ and _my dick. Yep,_ _ **I**_ _did that, thank you very much!_ Maybe this wasn't _exactly_ what you could call _lovemaking,_ given how rough it was, but the satisfaction I feel at this moment is amazing...and there's no question we still expressed our love for each other in this...even if it _was_ more or less _fucking._

I wanted to treasure her _all_ night long but seeing her dressed the way she was and with the way she acted when I demanded she get her gorgeous little ass on the bed, it became obvious she wanted _this_ as much as I did, and she even wanted it _harder_. I'll give her anything she desires in life. If she wants me to take her and fuck her until she can't even _stand up_ , then hell yeah, that's exactly what I'll do.

I pull my softening dick out of her, roll over to my side of the bed and lie flat on my back, my chest still heaving from our fucking, sweat still sliding off my body. My breathing begins to slow down, begins to regulate itself and when it does, I reach down and slide the condom off my dick before tying it off and getting up and going to the bathroom to dispose of it in the trash. I grab a washcloth and clean myself up before returning to the bed and climbing back in and turning onto my side and pulling Padmé's sexy body flush against mine, her back flat against my chest and abdomen, our legs tangled and my arm locked under her body, my hand gently stroking her stretch marks, and my face nestled in her locks. I breathe her scent in deeply, completely and totally sated.

Padmé places her hand over mine, as I continue to stroke her belly, tracing the stretch marks with my fingers. "I love you too, Angel." I whisper into her ear, like she did my own, and I stick my tongue out to trace the shell of her ear.

She shivers in my arms at my touch and at my words. "I know." Good, because that's _never_ changed and never _will_ change. "I can't tell you how good it feels to _finally_ have your hands on my skin, your body against mine again." _Fuck_ Is she _trying_ to kill me?

My dick is getting hard again, pressing against the firm cheeks of her ass. "You keep talking like _that_ to me, and I'll take you again, and again, and _again_ tonight." _Until my lungs and heart give out_. I just hope the twins are asleep and didn't hear their mother moaning, myself grunting and groaning, and the headboard banging against the wall every time I thrusted into their mother.

She tilts her head, my tongue licking a path from where her ear to where her mouth now is, and I lick at the seam of her lips. Her mouth opens automatically, inviting me in, and my tongue darts in, finds hers, and we take turns sucking on each other's tongue. Our lips caress, mingle and dance in rhythm. Finally, after several breathless minutes, our lips part with a soft _pop_. I place a gentle kiss on her temple, and using my hands on her waist, I turn her over, so we're lying face to face, chest to chest, hip to hip. Draping one long arm over her hip, I slide my other arm up under the pillow, just watching her, a soft smile on my face.

Now that we're sated, for the moment, we need to talk.

She seems to sense that I have something at least on my mind, because she whispers, "What is it, Ani?"

I sigh. A lot actually, though she probably doesn't know just _how much_ we have to discuss, and I know we can't – and _won't_ – work through everything tonight, maybe not any of it really, but it's at least time to start laying cards on the table. Where do I start? The house? The move? The van? Schools? Name changes?

I think maybe the schools first…because the rest sorta flows out from _that_ issue. Taking a deep breath, I dive right in. "Babe, we've got a _lot_ of things we need to talk about and make some decisions on, and I know we can't go through all of them tonight, but the first thing I want to go ahead and discuss is the twins…and school this fall. I don't know if you realize it or not but having _me_ for a father is going to require we make some big, _big_ changes…in _all_ our lives, really, but _especially_ for the twins. I live a very public life, Angel. _Very public._ And,we're going to need to sit down, you and me, with my personal assistant, Ahsoka Tano, and the team's PR department and write up a press release about you and the twins," I can tell she's paying close attention to what I'm saying, and I realize my tone is a bit serious, but this is serious business we have to discuss, and she has to understand that. "I am followed practically _everywhere_ I go by the paparazzi. Up to this point, you and the twins have lived a basically sheltered life of anonymity. Now that we're together as a family, that life of anonymity will cease. Once the media is aware of _who_ you three are to me, they'll be all over you like white on rice, and they'll start to follow you around like they do me."

I pause for a moment to let what I've said start to sink in, as she continues to watch me, a serious look in her eye. I reach up and tenderly brush her hair back over her shoulder with the hand I've draped over her hip. Then, I continue speaking, "Babe, I'm sure you haven't thought about any of this yet, but we're going to need to move the twins to a private school this fall." She furrows her brows a bit in confusion, and I quickly explain my reasoning – and my very _real_ concerns – to her, "Sweetheart, look…Once the paparazzi finds out what public school the twins attend, they will swarm the school, trying their level best to get photos of the twins any way they can. Be it on the playground, at sporting events, or even in the carpool line. I've seen it before. The press is tenacious and _bold_ , and they'll stop at _nothing_ to get their pictures or their 'tell all scoop.' It's just a matter of safety, Angel…both for our kids _and_ for the staff and other students who attend that school. It would simply be too dangerous to risk _not_ moving them to a private school with enhanced security in place. I mean, _you_ don't want reporters trying to sneak into their school just to get pictures of the twins and to harass them any more than _I_ do."

I can tell the cogs are spinning in her mind, and I can see comprehension dawn in her eyes, and then she's starting to nod her head in agreement. Good. Hurdle number one is cleared. With her in agreement, I press forward, "Gray and Amanda had the same concerns when Junior started school. I talked with Gray about it today, and he's texted me the info about his son's school so you and I can check them out online and even arrange to go visit the school and meet with the administration, but I trust Gray's instincts on this. He says it's an excellent school. Tuition is a bit pricey, yes, but I can definitely afford it. So, I don't want you to worry about _that,"_ I seek to assure her before pressing my next point. Changing the twins' names.

She's still silent, but she appears to be waiting for me to continue, so I do. "And, that leads me to my next topic…I want to legally change the twins' last name to _Skywalker._ As _my_ children, it's only fair and _right_ that they carry _my_ last name, Angel, as they should have from birth...NOT _his_ name. I've already discussed this weeks ago with my attorney and found out what we need to do to get their names changed, and it's a relatively simple matter, provided you're in full agreement, and I hope that you are, Angel. For me and for them." This is something that I absolutely will _not_ back down on. Remember, I said I'd throw my weight around when I needed to with her? Well, having my kids legally bear my last name is something I will _definitely_ not budge on one iota. She dips her head, almost sadly, and quietly nods. I hear what sounds like a sniffle, and I reach up with my index finger and tilt her chip up, looking in her eyes, which are suddenly glassy with unshed tears. My heart clenches at the sadness I see in those chocolate depths, but I wait to say anything, sensing _she_ has something to say at this point.

"I know, and you're right, Ani. They _should_ bear your name. You're their father, and I won't refuse you that right. Or them either. Now is the time for us to make things right…for all of us…as a family. And, the sooner we can get this done, the better, I say. It's only fair," She blinks back the tears, and I groan softly and lean over and gently place a whisper soft kiss on her lips.

"Thank you, Angel. You don't know _how much_ this means to me. I can contact my attorney on Monday and get the ball rolling on that. Sound good?"

She smiles softly, "Yeah, Ani. Sounds perfect, actually."

Wow. So far, so good. If only we'd communicated this openly and honestly when we were eighteen! If we did, we wouldn't be in this mess.

"Now that we've got those two things out of the way, next item to discuss is this…I'd really like to move you three to my penthouse to live with me," I continue, watching with some concern as her eyes bug out at first, then her brow furrows again, like she's about to object. Seeing as that's a distinct possibility, I hurry to lay out my rationale for this, "It only makes sense, Babe…For several reasons, and please hear me out on this, okay? First, the school I want to move the kids to is a good forty-five minute drive from here, _but_ it's only about fifteen minutes at most from my penthouse. So, the commute to and from school would be a helluva lot easier on _all_ of us from my place versus here. Second reason: This house, as nice as it undoubtedly once _was_ , really does _need_ a lot of work done to it, Babe. Now, as handy as you know I am, with Training Camp starting in less than two weeks, I simply won't have the time to tackle all of the work that needs to be done. So, I'd like to hire a really good general contractor to come in with a whole team and take care of doing all the upgrades and remodeling for us…but to do that, it would require you to move out. And, so, it makes total sense to move in with me anyway, because, reason number three is, I want us to live together as a family from now on, Angel. And, goodness knows I've _more_ than got the room at my place. Luke's already seen my penthouse and loves it, and he's already picked out which room is his."

I watch her carefully, as she mulls this over. She eases back from me and rolls over on her back, staring at the ceiling and chewing on her bottom lip. I just lay there quietly watching her, rubbing my hand across her lower belly, giving her the time she needs to process this. It's a lot to take in, I realize, and it's only the tip of the iceberg of stuff we have to work through. But, at least it's a start. Finally, she turns her head to look at me and smiles, "Okay, Ani. I guess we're moving soon. But, what are we going to do with this house once it's renovated? Sell it?"

I nod my head, "That's what I was thinking, yeah. Selling it, and then we could sell the penthouse and actually buy a home together for all of us…Maybe somewhere near Gray's place. He lives in a super nice neighborhood. I'm sure we could find something we'd like in that vicinity."

She nods slowly and then says, "What if we renovated and then rented this house out? Then we could keep the property as an investment. What do you think?"

Hmm…It's a thought I'd not considered. It's possible, I'm sure. I'd probably better ask my attorney, though, and see what would be involved with doing that. Still, internally, I shudder at the thought of having my name associated with _anything_ remotely related to Palo in any way, shape, or form…barring my woman and my kids, which were never really his to begin with. I don't want her to think I'm just shooting her suggestion down, though, without really considering it. "Maybe. Have to look into the legalities of it first. But, we've got time to decide what to do with the property after it's renovated. Gray had some renovations done after he bought his place, and he gave me the name and number for his contractor. I was thinking of calling him and seeing if he could come out one day this week and meet with us to discuss what would need to be done," I say, although, I already _know_ that the whole place needs renovating pretty much, top to bottom.

Of course, it couldn't be that simple. Figures.

She frowns, "But, Ani…I have to go back to work on Monday. I only had vacation this past week. I won't have time to meet with a contractor during the day."

Right. Her job. I'd forgotten about that. Now's not the time to discuss having her quit. Even though I'm sure she dislikes what she does, she's too independent for her to agree to letting me provide for her; though, I doubt she'd argue about my right to help provide for our kids. But, Rome wasn't built in a day, so they say, and though I'm positive she's aware that I am _more_ than comfortably well off and could easily afford to provide for the three of them without her needing to go back to work, _ever_ …I also know she wouldn't agree to _that_ either. She doesn't like to have to rely on her _parents_ for assistance…so, her just up and quitting her job and relying on _me_ financially would irk her to no end. Now, once we're married, that'd be a whole different ballgame, so to speak. But, in the here and now, we'll have to deal with it.

"Right. I'd forgotten you're not on vacay next week. Well, I could try and meet up with him myself, and see what his recommendations are, then we could go over the list after dinner one night this week. Would that work?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"What hours do you work anyway? And, what about the twins next week?"

"I have to be at work by 08:15 usually, and most days I work until 05:45 in the afternoon. The twins have day camp all next week. I'd arranged for Sola to take them there and pick them up every day. That would free up your time to do anything that you need to do before training starts back up."

I shake my head, "She doesn't have to do that. Actually, I'd rather take them and pick them up myself. The more time I can spend with Luke and Leia, the better. I mean, I've missed so much, Angel…I don't want to miss any more time than I absolutely have to. Would you mind?"

She smiles and shakes her head, "No. Of course, I don't mind, Ani. It's understandable, and I know they'd enjoy it, too. Besides, Sola won't mind in the least. As much as she loves the twins, she's aware that you're back in my life…and she'd totally understand your need to be with the twins."

"Good. What time is their camp anyway?"

"It's from nine to five daily, Monday through Friday this week."

"Ok. That'll work. I can take them and then swing by and get them in the afternoons. But, we need to try and meet with Ahsoka this week after work one night, Padmé. The three of us can nail down a rough draft for the press release, and then she and I can meet with the team's PR people to finalize the statement to the press. I'll try and call her tomorrow and see what night would work for her. I'm excited for you to meet the people in my life, Angel. It's important for me that you know them. I hope you don't mind."

She looks highly amused and just shakes her head, before she runs her palm softly down the side of my face, "Oh, Ani. Of _course_ , I don't mind. I'm just as excited to have you get to know the people in my life that you've never met before, too."

"Like _Han_ , for example?" I quirk an eyebrow at her, my lips twisting.

She chuckles, her eyes twinkling, a smirk on her face, _"Yes_ , like Han. Jealous much?"

"I'm not jealous!" I quickly protest, rolling my eyes.

"Uh-huh. _Sure_ , Ani." She rolls her eyes right back at me, and all I can do is huff, which makes her giggle. She still knows me pretty damn well, despite our time apart.

And, the sudden jovial mood turns my thoughts abruptly from our serious discussion to something a bit more… _playful._

A feral grin on my face, my eyes darkening once more with renewed lust, my voice drops to a husky, wanton timbre, "So, Angel…Care to tell me _where_ you learned to give the most incredible blowjobs known to man?"

Her eyes widen in surprise, her mouth falls open, and a lovely blush sweeps across her face, causing me to chuckle darkly deep in my throat. She's so fucking adorable. And, she doesn't even realize it. "Because, I gotta tell ya, Babe…I have _never_ experienced anything remotely even _close_ to your skills in that department before in my _life._ "

She just stares at me for another second in shock before she starts gurgling with laughter, slapping her right hand across her bare breasts, and covering her mouth with her left hand to try and smother her own laughter. And, I gotta admit, I'm enjoying her moment of merriment immensely…my gaze fixated on her jiggling breasts. My dick's enjoying it, too, because it's starting to make its presence felt once again. Finally, after a few minutes, she rolls back toward me, still chuckling softly, and wraps her arms around my neck, pressing her body flush against mine. Giving me a look so lustful, it's a wonder I don't explode instantly, she purrs, "Liked that, huh?"

I can't help but growl deep in my chest, "Fucking understatement of the year."

Her eyes blaze with feminine satisfaction - rightly so – and she grins like the Cheshire cat, "A girl's gotta have her secrets, Ani."

I narrow my eyes at her, wrapping my arms around her and squeezing her ass with both hands, _"Oh_ _really?_ "

She rubs her breasts – her nipples now turgid – against my chest and slides her leg up my own and then wraps it around my hips, pulling us closer together. Dammit, what she _does_ to me! I can't help but groan at the contact, and I try my best to seal our lips back together, but she moves her face around mine, blowing softly against my skin, the feel of her breath sending shivers through me all the way to my toes. "Uh-huh. There are just some things, Honey, that are better left unsaid. _But_ …Perhaps, rather than explain it, you'd feel better if I just _demonstrated_ those skills for you once more?" she whispers softly in my ear, and I can't stop the moan that tears out of me at the thought of her luscious lips wrapped around my dick again. My dick sure likes that idea. It's hard as rock and just as stiff, pressed upward between our bellies, precome already leaking from the tip.

Pulling back from her slightly, I reach up and tangle one hand in her hair and roll over on my back, keeping her on top of me. I spread my thighs enough to allow her legs to drop between mine, and then I pull her lips down to mine, sealing them together, my tongue sliding inside her mouth to claim her own.

Breaking the kiss, I lick my lips and grin up at her, "Oh yeah. Feel free to demonstrate those skills any time you want, Babe."

She grins back at me, "Now a good time?" Like she had to ask.

"Hell yeah, Angel…Now's the absolute _perfect_ time."

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for the wait, I hope this long chapter more than made up for it!

Next chapter will start on the next day, which is Saturday, and will be their first outing as a family with the Grays! It should be a good one as we slowly move the story along, what can I say, I like details and fleshing out the story, my beta does too.

Please follow, favorite and review! Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Hope you're ready for a long chapter because this is the longest one yet! A lot happens in this chapter, including the grill out with the Grays!**

 **S** **econd Chances: Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

 ** _Anakin Skywalker_**

Slowly, I wake up. Stretching languidly in our warm bed, and I can't help but smile. Well, grin wolfishly is more like it.

Last night with my Angel was utterly _amazing._ She is beyond incredible...and the love we made long into the night was like nothing else either of us had ever experienced before, leaving us both satisfied and replete...not to mention completely and totally exhausted. Even me.

Like I said...In- _fucking_ -credible.

I have never slept better in my entire life than I did last night with her wrapped tightly in my arms, nestled snugly against my chest, her head tucked under my chin.

Damn, if I don't feel like a brand new man this morning! A feral smirk spreads across my lips, because...I have an _idea._

I chuckle softly deep in my throat and roll from my back to my side, facing her, intent on waking her up extra early for a Saturday morning and in a very _special_ way that I'm sure we'll both enjoy immensely. I contentedly stretch my long frame out, the tips of my toes reaching the very bottom edge of the mattress. Padmé's got a comfortable bed for sure, but I can't wait to get her into my custom made, king-size bed at my penthouse. I had it made specifically with my height in mind, and it's without a doubt the single _most_ comfortable bed I've ever slept in before.

But, as I reach out with my hands for my Angel, I feel nothing but empty space. What? My eyelids snap open, and I lift my head up off the pillow. The room is still dark. Only the soft blue hue of the LED nightlight in the bathroom sheds any light into the room. It's enough, though, for me to see that the bed beside me is empty. Huh, strange. Where is she? Rolling over on my back, I grab my phone off my nightstand and thumb it on, seeing that it's only 05:15 in the morning. I furrow my brows in concern. What the hell? Where could she possibly be at _this_ time of morning? On a Saturday. And, without telling me.

Throwing back the covers, I set my feet on the floor and bend over, reaching for my discarded sleep clothes and quickly redress in them, boxers, sweats, and a tank top, before heading out the ( _now_ ) unlocked bedroom door. The hallway is dark as well, again save for the blue light spilling out of the twins' bathroom. I go over and quietly open Leia's door and peek in. She is sound asleep, nestled under her covers. And, no sign of Padmé. Ok. I quietly close her door and move on to Luke's door next. Opening it, I peek in at my son and find him equally sound asleep - and still no sign of my Angel. I close his door quietly and then tip-toe downstairs, figuring she must be down there for some reason.

At least, she'd _better_ be downstairs.

Reaching the bottom of the stairwell, I notice the front door is still firmly shut and locked tight. Glancing into the living room, the TV is off and all is quiet. No Padmé. I proceed down the hallway to the kitchen. Hmm, she's not in there either. Well, that rules out an early morning cup of java. I walk around the bar and past the dining table and check the sliding glass door to the backyard. Nope. Locked. Ok. _Now,_ I'm starting to get worried. Where the hell is she?

That's when I hear it. It sounds like a very low-pitched whirring sound. Turning my head left and right, I try to follow the sound. It leads me back through the kitchen and into the hallway...and then over into the laundry room, where I see bright light coming in through the window on the door from inside…the garage? Weird. I haven't seen the garage as of yet, so I step over to the door and peek inside and...my jaw drops at the scene before me. Well, mystery solved. Found her. In the garage, at five something in the morning, on a Saturday...

Running on a treadmill.

Shaking my head as if to clear it, a bemused look is on my face, as I open the garage door and step onto the small landing above the three steps leading down into the garage itself. I pull the door almost closed, leaving a small gap to allow me to push it back open. Stepping down one step, I sit down with my arms folded across my hunched knees and just watch her. I told you I knew she'd changed - and had lots more surprises for me up her sleeves. The old Padmé never liked to exercise and usually avoided it whenever possible.

Obviously, not anymore.

I can't help but admire her perfect hourglass form, as she runs at a steady pace, her back to me. She's wearing a pair of navy blue jogging shorts with white trim along the edges, which shows off her firm ass to perfection, a white racer back sports bra leaving her midriff totally bare, white ankle socks, and what looks like a light blue and gray pair of _Brooks_ brand running shoes. Her hair's up in a ponytail, which is swishing back and forth with each pounding step on the treadmill. She has no idea I'm here, because she's obviously listening to music, using a pair of wireless _Bluetooth_ headphones, and if I had to guess, I'm sure she's listening to either _The Eagles, Journey_ , or a mixture of some of her other faves from the 80's and 90's. I can see lines of sweat trickling down the middle of her back, and a sheen of sweat glistens along her lean, toned legs. Padmé's always been naturally slender, just like her mother and Sola. So, I wonder how long she's been running? Hmm, when she's finished her workout, I'll have to ask her. Maybe we could go running together on weekends, so long as I'm not away for a game or some other team-related event.

Damn, she is _so_ fucking hot, and I can't help the semi I feel starting to form in my sweats as I continue to watch her. Hopefully, after last night, she now realizes just _how_ beautiful she really is…and not just to _me_. Of course, that said, if other men admire her beauty, that's fine…as long as they keep their grubby hands off her and understand that she's all _mine._

Glancing around the rest of the garage, I notice the jump heap of a van first - I mean, how could you miss it? It's such an eyesore - and I also notice a workbench along the wall to my left littered with small tools and parts and pieces of various small machinery. I smile with pride. That _has_ to be my son's. I'm willing to bet Luke likes mechanics and tinkering as much as I do. I also bet he'd enjoy working with me on my old '66 _Mustang_ I've got stored in my work area in my private garage at the Penthouse. Smiling again, I think I'll mention it to Luke today and see how he responds. If he's as much like me as I believe he is, then he'll jump at the chance to help me with it. Looking past the van to the other side of the garage, I see a weight bench along the opposite wall with a rowing lift on the end. _Wonder if both Padmé and Luke use that? Maybe even Leia?_ I muse to myself, noting that there aren't any really heavy weights on it, like what Gray and I lift in the team's gym, and like we both have in our own home gyms.

Not sure how long she's been at it or how much longer she'll continue her workout, I decide to leave her be and stand up from my perch on the steps and quietly tip-toe back into the laundry room, shutting the door softly behind me. I don't want to freak her out and risk having her slip and fall on the treadmill, possibly getting seriously hurt, after all. Heading for the kitchen, I turn the light on over the stove and set about making a nice fresh pot of coffee. I mean, I'm already awake. Might as well start my day…even if it's _not_ how I'd hoped to get the day going. While I wait for the coffee to brew, I decide to drop down and do one hundred push ups, followed by one hundred sit ups, bracing my bare feet under the bottom cabinets under the sink. Gotta keep up my normal routine, after all. I can't let down. Not one iota. I mean, obviously Padmé is keeping up _her_ exercise routine. I need to do the same. For my team. For myself…

And, especially if I wanna keep looking sexy and buff for my woman.

Twenty minutes later, I've finished my morning exercises, which consist of more than just push ups and sit ups, poured myself a cup of coffee with creamer, and decided to get a jump on breakfast. I rummaged around in the fridge and found where Padmé keeps the bacon, and I've dragged that out, found the pan I used yesterday morning to cook the bacon in, and I've now got fresh bacon already sizzling and popping in the pan. Smiling to myself, I work contentedly in the kitchen, fixing breakfast for my family between sips of my java. I have no clue what their normal weekend routine is or what time the kids normally get up on Saturdays, but I want to take them over to my penthouse this morning, as well as maybe swing by the mall and pick up a few things for the twins' new rooms…after Leia decides which room she wants for herself, of course. Oh yeah, and Luke is _definitely_ getting a haircut this morning. My mother never allowed me to let my hair grow too long, and my son isn't going to have shaggy hair hanging in his face either. I'd like to take him to my normal hairdresser, Roxanne. She's usually pretty busy on Saturdays, but I'm sure she'd work him in if I asked her to. I'll call her first thing after breakfast. I don't think Padmé would mind.

At 06:20, just as I'm finishing up the last of the bacon, I hear the door from the garage open and shut, and then a sweaty, smiling Padmé is stepping into the kitchen, glancing between me and the stove in surprise. "Ani! What are you doing up, Honey? I didn't wake you, did I?" Even sweaty and slightly out of breath, her skin mildly flushed from her workout, she's still breathtakingly gorgeous. I am so fucking lucky to call this woman mine.

I shrug and shake my head, "No, Angel. I had no idea you'd even gotten out of bed actually. I, uh, woke up kinda early with the intention of waking _you_ up for another… _tussle_ session, if you will," she blushes and grins as she sidles up to me, leaning into my side, "and I got concerned when you weren't in bed next to me. So, I came downstairs looking for you and found you on the treadmill in the garage. I didn't want to scare you, so I came in here to get a jump on breakfast," I explain, tilting my head toward the now cooked bacon on the plate on the back burner of the stove. Leaning down as she tilts her head back to meet me half way, we share a soft kiss. Pulling back from her lips, I smile at her softly and ask, "Want a cup of coffee, Babe?"

She beams at me, "Yes, please. Two teaspoons sugar and a generous splash of creamer, Ani," she directs me as I grab a mug out of the cabinet and pour her some coffee, nodding and walking over to the fridge for the creamer again, as I fix her java just how she likes it then hand it to her.

She takes a sip and closes her eyes, "Mmm...Perfect, Honey. Thank you."

Smiling, I grab my own mug and reach over and tap it with hers, "Welcome, Babe. Cheers," then I take a sip myself before setting my coffee back down and picking up the frying pan and setting it in the sink to quickly wash it. I feel her walk up behind me as I set about washing the pan. From behind me, I hear her set her own coffee mug down on the counter, and I jolt in surprise when I suddenly feel two slender hands slide around my hips and then down the front of my sweats, meeting in the middle right over my crotch, where she begins rubbing and stroking me through the fabric. A low rumbling groan tears out of me at her gentle touch, my eyelids fluttering closed, and my hips jerk involuntarily forward into that brazen caress, as my dick perks up, wide awake and standing to full attention…and very much wanting more. I can't stop the shudder that tears through me as she slides one hand up, up, up under the hem of my tank top and then brushes her fingertips in a whisper soft caress across the muscles of my lower abdomen just below my navel, stopping to lightly twirl her fingers in the curly blond happy trail leading down toward my dick. She pauses to press her whole body flush against my back, and I feel the hardness of her nipples pressing into me, even through her sports bra and my tank top. " _Padmé_ ," I moan, wanting her to keep going, but concerned about the kids possibly walking in on us.

Apparently, my Angel doesn't share my same concern about our kids walking in, because I only hear her laughing softly behind me, the fervency of her ministrations only increasing in pace and pressure. The hand stroking my stomach suddenly slides southward inside the waistband of my sweats, tantalizingly searching out my rock hard dick, and I find myself moaning again and straining my hips forward, begging for relief in the form of her touch. She laughs again, and I feel her smirk against my back, as her hand finally reaches my dick, wrapping around my base firmly and squeezing, before she begins stroking me ever so fucking slowly, base to tip, her touch driving me nearly insane with pure primal _need._ By this point, I've totally forgotten that my hands are still wet and holding the sudsy frying pan. All I am cognizant of is the pleasure of her hand on my flesh. God, what she's doing to me. This feels incredible!

Without warning, she suddenly removes her hands from my boner, and I actually whimper at the loss of her touch before she softly whispers, "Ani, drop the pan and turn around." Almost as if on auto-pilot, I blindly do exactly what my Angel commands, setting the pan down as quietly as possible into the sink in the now semi-darkened kitchen, the first faint grayish-blue rays of morning light peeping in through the dining room windows. With my lower back and ass braced against the base of the sink, I watch wide-eyed, fascinated, my heart racing in my chest, as she sinks to her knees before me. Looking up at me, she winks at me, a wicked gleam in her eye, a feral grin on her lips, as she reaches out with her hands and grasps the fabric around my hips and pulls it down, until my dick literally pops free of the confines of my sweats, bobbing for a moment until it comes to a stop, my throbbing erection right at her mouth level. _Is she actually going to…?_ I wonder in amazement before…

 _Fuck me!_ She is!

Holy shit! My woman just keeps on surprising me! Leaning toward me, her warm wet mouth encircles my weeping head, her tongue circling slowly round and round before she draws me deeper into her mouth and begins sucking vigorously on my dick. I can't stop the growl that escapes my lips as she reaches up with her hands, one hand wrapping around my length and stroking it in sync with her mouth sliding wetly up and down my dick. Her other hand cups my balls, caressing and stroking my sack, and forget whatever the hell it was I said earlier… _This_ is absolutely glorious, and I never want her to stop! Groaning again at the intense pleasure she is giving me, I reach my hands out, not even caring if they're still wet and covered in dish suds, and entwine them in the length of her ponytail, her long tresses wrapping around my knuckles, ensuring she doesn't pull back from the most divine blowjob she's given me in the roughly thirty-six hours or so that we've been back together, even better than last night.

But, I needn't have worried. She's apparently not done with me…yet.

Before I even realize just what she's doing, I feel her pull her mouth back, giving me a wet sloppy kiss on the end of my dick. Then, she ducks her head, sliding her tongue along the bottom full length of my dick until she reaches my balls. Pressing her hands gently against the inside of my thighs, near my groin line, she silently asks me to widen my stance, which I do. I'm not sure what she's trying to do…but it only takes a moment before I find out.

And, have fucking mercy! _Shit!_ Suddenly, a pleasure so intense grips me, I actually feel my knees wobble, when she gently takes one of my balls in her mouth and begins sucking on that! No other woman I've slept with before has _ever_ sucked on my balls. Other women have given me blowjobs, true, but nothing like _this_ or anywhere _near_ Padmé's level of skill at it, and certainly never while standing up either! So, this is literally a first – for her and for me! And, to say I'm digging it would be a fucking understatement!

I'm loving it and hoping it never fucking ends!

And it doesn't. She torments my sack with her lips and tongue, treasuring my balls as if they're the tastiest morsels she's ever tasted before. She pulls her hot, wet mouth away from one of my balls and immediately shows some TLC to its twin, making sure it gets the same level of attention and care.

Fuck, and I here I thought last night was hot. Last night's blowjob has nothing on this. Damn, I'll have to remember how perky she is in the morning.

I'm so close to coming it isn't even funny. A strangled moan leaves me as she sucks my ball further into her mouth and swirls her tongue all around my sack. I tighten my grip in her hair and raise my other hand to the ledge of the sink and brace myself. My knees are growing weaker and seeing her down on her knees going to town on my dick and balls is something I once never thought I'd ever see.

Did I mention how much I fucking _love_ this incredible woman? I did? Well, I'll say it again, I fucking _love_ this incredible woman. And, not just because she's giving me the best blowjob of _all_ blowjobs, either. Seriously though, she should get in the record books for this.

My balls drip with her saliva as she releases my sack from her mouth and runs her hands up and down my length again as she licks my head and sucks me back into her hot, wet mouth and takes me back deep into her throat. I tighten my grip some more in her hair and hear her moan as I do it. I tighten my grip around the ledge of the sink, too.

My head falls back, my eyes roll to the back of my head, and I groan as pleasure shoots through me, and I come on a strangled cry in several intense spurts that has my chest heaving, and lungs demanding oxygen to replenish the breath she literally knocked the hell out of me with that fucking amazing blowjob.

She keeps rubbing her hand up and down my length and keeps her lips wrapped around my head until she licks and swallows every single drop of my come.

Once she sucks me dry, she stands back up to her feet, pulls my sweats back up, tucking my sated and softening dick back into my sweats and boxers, and I finally gain some semblance of control back in my body, enough to at least see straight and move my head. And move my arms, which I wrap around her and pull her flush against me, her pointed nipples pressing into my abdomen, and her lips coming to press against mine.

Her lips feel amazing, and I can taste myself on them and on her tongue, as I slide my tongue into her mouth to caress hers. Our tongues wrap around one another, taking pulls and rubbing up against the other. Damn, we were never _this_ intimate before our breakup. At the time, we were completely new to this, unsure of ourselves and didn't really know what we were doing, and now that we're getting to know one another again, and intimately at that, I know I'll _never_ get enough of her.

She's just made for me, like I'm made for her. Two halves of the same heart and soul.

I pull my tongue out of her mouth and press another kiss against her lips. "I love you, Babe. You're amazing," I kiss her again and cup her ass in the palms of my hands, squeezing and kneading the firm muscles.

She moans and that moan goes right down to my dick, which twitches in interest. My breathing is back to normal, and my knees don't feel like jelly anymore. I grin with a sudden idea, and feeling the need to repay her for the awesome blowjob she just gave me, I lift her into my arms and sit her down on the kitchen counter.

Her eyes darken with lust as I wink at her and begin to treasure her feminine beauty, peppering her with kisses across her slightly tan skin, starting with her neck. She rubs her soft hands up and down my back as I kiss her neck, licking a wet trail across it and over to her carotid where I press my teeth into her flesh, gently marking her like she marked me. She moans as I mark her as mine and lick the stinging pain away and continue peppering her with kisses as I work my way down her neck to her collar bone and to the mounds hiding underneath her sports bra. I pull one of the athletic bra cups down and lick and kiss my way to the hardened bud and circle it with my tongue, making it as hard as steel until I suck it into my mouth and come at it like a baby looking for his mother's milk. She arches her back, pushing her breasts further against me, and her mound further into my mouth, moaning while she does.

I love the sound of her voice and the sexy noises that leave her pretty little mouth, especially when she's at my mercy and fully giving herself over to me. I release her nipple with a soft ' _pop'_ and transfer my attention to its twin, giving her other mound and nub the same attention, just like she did my balls, and eventually, I work my way down her sexy body making the occasional stop to treasure her flesh with my lips and tongue. I finally find the hem of her jogging shorts and pull them down her waist and down her slender legs until they fall to her ankles. I take off her shoes and dump them on the floor, her shorts go with them, and damn, she's wearing nothing underneath again, which makes this a hell of a lot easier. Full of surprises, this woman! I give her no time or warning before I spread her legs with my hands, kneel down before her, so her pussy is on the same level as my mouth, and I lean forward, sliding my palms around her hips to grab her ass and hold her in place, while I lick a wet trail up her pink feminine folds and inhale her sweet scent as I do.

There's nothing about her that doesn't turn me on or pique my interest. Her pussy is something that always made my dick stand up tall and proud, saluting her beauty and sexual appeal and made me think about nothing else but what I'm doing right now.

Truth is, when I'm like this with her, I can't think of anything else _but_ pleasuring her and making her scream my name. Her hands grab a hold of my short hair on the back of my head and tighten, holding my face firmly against her pussy. I grin against her tender folds and give her what she – well, _we_ \- both want. I feverishly lick into her wet folds and bury my face, nose deep into her crotch, licking, sucking, and devouring everything inside. I can feel the muscles in her thighs tighten, her hips starting to undulate up against my mouth. She's obviously strung up tight and doesn't want me to take my time, which is fine by me. I don't want to take my time either. Her grip on my hair becomes almost painful, as she flexes her fingers in my short blond curls, but it only turns me on more, and then she's moaning like crazy as she suddenly explodes, coming onto my tongue and into my mouth, as I drink and eat her up until she's as dry as the Sahara.

Fuck! How am I supposed to eat breakfast when I just ate the most delicious meal on the planet? I don't know, but now that I've sated _one appetite_ , I realize I'm still hungry, and it's time to satisfy another type of appetite altogether, and a man's gotta eat more than just his woman's pussy. Even if there's not a food in existence that even comes close to being as satisfying.

I stand back up and kiss Padmé sweetly on the lips and close her legs. Reaching down I grab her shorts off the floor and help her back into them. It's the least I can do. After all, I _did_ take them off of her, and I can't have her being all naked and on display if one, or both, of the twins come downstairs. I watch as she readjusts her sports bra, covering her sweet tits back up, and hops down off the counter, bending over to grab her shoes. I'm guessing the kids like to sleep in though. What kids _don't_ sleep in on weekends? I know I did whenever I could. But, Padmé obviously knows them better than I do, and she didn't seem worried they'd come down and catch us doing the nasty- or whatever kids call it these days.

Turning around, I grab the plate of bacon and top off our coffee mugs with some fresh coffee and creamer, just the way we like them, then grab some napkins, and set them down on the dining room table. Padmé joins me and sits by my side, her hand coming to rest on my thigh and squeezes it. I give her a grin and wrap my arm around her shoulder, pulling her over to me and giving her a sweet kiss on the top of her head. We've had enough sex for the moment, and honestly, I couldn't get it back up right now even if I tried. I'm bone dry for now and more satisfied than I've _ever_ been.

She sighs happily in contentment, gives me a quick peck on the lips, and I let her go, rubbing her upper back gently as I withdraw my arm, and we begin to eat our bacon and drink our coffee. I've never done anything as simple as this, not counting yesterday, and it already feels natural, like we've been doing this all our lives. I've never been more comfortable and felt like I've _belonged_ , as much as I do when I'm with my Angel, and around our kids. Nope, not even with the Grays. Because, unlike at Gray's house, this is _my_ family.

True, we're still getting to know one another again, she and I, and I'm just getting to know my kids, but they're already calling me Dad, and Padmé's calling me names of endearment, something she never did when we were younger. It means a lot to me that she is, and I actually have the hope that we can do now what we couldn't do before, and open communication is key. "So, Angel…About last night..." I need to know she's okay with everything we've discussed so far. I've given all of this some thought this morning, and I realize she didn't have any time to really think about it, and here I am practically forcing my will upon her. I can't be doing that. We have to work together on this, not have her just agree with everything I suggest or be onboard with my ideas out of guilt, or something. "You sure you're okay with everything? The school? Name change? House renovations and moving?"

There is a lot more we need to discuss, of course, but there's only so much I can throw at her at once. She's giving me an inch, as it is. I'm not about to run a mile on her. We all know that doesn't usually end up well in the long run, and I'm not ruining what we have together. No way, no how.

She takes a bite of her bacon and drinks some coffee before setting her slice of bacon back down on the napkin and nodding. "I'm sure, Ani. I thought a lot about it while running this morning actually, and you're right. The name change is a no brainer, and the school makes total sense. They'd be a security risk to the other students and the staff, and we can't expect the city to increase security just because our kids go there. That's not fair to the other kids or the staff. They need to be safe and secure, and if that means going to an expensive private school, then so be it." She bites her bottom lip before continuing. "It's just going to be hard leaving this house. I know why you want to renovate it – trust me, I agree with you _totally_ on the renovations, and why you'd probably want to wipe your hands clean of it. I get that. I honestly _do_...but Ani, I have a lot of good memories here. Of the kids." She grabs my hand and tugs me to my feet, and pulls me through the kitchen, through the living room, and out into the hall. She points to the wall just before the stairs, to the door frame of the front coat closet, and I have to look hard in the semi-darkness to see what she's pointing at. I feel my eyes swim with more tears as I realize what we're looking at. The marks show the twins' growth chart…from toddlerhood to present day. "The twins grew up here, and I know that you're not a fan of Palo, neither am I, but this isn't about _him._ It's about this house being the only one the twins have ever known. It's about this house being where the twins grew up and..."

I wrap her up in my arms and pull her close, her head tucked under my chin. She's right, of course. I was letting my jealousy of a dead man cloud my judgement. I want her and the twins to move in with me and be _mine_ totally, absolutely, almost to the point of obsession, and that's not right. This isn't about me. It's not even about Padmé. This is about the twins and what's best for _them,_ and what's best for all of us, as a family. I really _do_ want to move – from both this house _and_ the penthouse - and get our own home for us to live in, but maybe we can still keep this house and use it somehow...Nothing immediately comes to mind, but it's clear this house holds sentimental value to _her,_ and it's also clear it has to do with the twins, and not with that asswipe she married.

I take a deep breath and nod, kissing her temple. "Okay," I sigh. "I'm sorry, Babe. I didn't really think about anything else other than wanting to start fresh as a family, just you, me, and the twins. And yeah, okay, I admit I've been feeling jealous that another man got to see my kids grow up and that he lived here with you. I just love you and the twins so much and want to make you _mine._ I just want to be able to make my _own_ memories with all of you, that's all…Memories that aren't tainted by old ones of a man that got to have what I always wanted, y'know." Now she knows. I'm still jealous over a dead man.

Great, just _fucking_ great.

She leans back in my arms and cups my face in her hands, reaches up and gives me a tender kiss, one that has butterflies flying around in my stomach, my heart thumping, and my toes curling. " _That's_ why I said yes, Honey. I want to start fresh, too. It's just not easy, is all I'm saying, and I'd rather not sell it." I can understand that and tell her so in my answering kiss that I deepen, licking my way into her mouth and finding her tongue.

I sigh contentedly into her mouth as our tongues tangle, then I pull back and rest my forehead against hers, staring deep into her eyes. "Then we'll keep it and figure out what to do with it, but I still want to buy a new place for the four of us. My penthouse might be huge and have everything we need and more, but I don't want us all living in a hotel. I mean, for the moment, it'll work, but I want a place we can call home, a place like this...just not _this_ place…and one closer to the Grays and the kids' new school, and one that's larger than this one. No offense."

A place like Gray's, but she doesn't know what his place looks like yet. I'll be sure to give her a nice tour of his house though when we get there. She'll probably think it's way too much, and she'd be right, it _is,_ but so is my penthouse. That, however, didn't prevent me from buying it. When you live such a public life like me and Gray do, privacy and security costs money…I'm talking _big bucks_ , and Gray's house reflects that perfectly, from the neighborhood it's in, to the huge fence he has wrapped around his property, to the installed security system completely around the perimeter. He's left nothing to chance to protect his family, and you can bet your ass, I'll do the same.

I'm not going to let any opportunistic journalist or crazed fan get anywhere close to _my_ family. I'll just need to make sure she understands just how crazy and public my life _can_ get. I'm not kidding or overselling how crazy and public it can get here. I've had too many close calls where journalists or overzealous fans have tried to sneak into my penthouse. When the news comes out, or when people see all of us together and speculation runs amok, the media will pounce on the story like a shark with blood in the water.

And that blood in the water will be _my_ family. I won't let anything happen to them, and I won't let them get hounded or mobbed just because they're related to, or in a relationship with me.

Everything's going to change in their lives, and I mean _everything_. I'm used to the public eye. They're not. I'll do whatever I have to, to protect my family. If Padmé thought I was popular in high school, she's got another thing coming now. And, I admit I'm concerned for her. In high school, she took a lot of shit and abuse from other people…especially other girls who wanted me for themselves…because she was mine. But, that history might pale into nothingness if the public ever finds out she had my twin children and kept them from me all these years. She'd likely be _eviscerated_ and ripped to shreds verbally and in print, by both the media and my fans. But, I'll do my level best to protect her from that happening, because I _don't_ want to lose her again. Ever.

Which is why security for my family is so vitally important to me.

Padmé must see something's going on in my mind, because she cups my cheeks and tilts her head, bringing our lips together, and my thoughts turn to nothing more than noting how good her lips feel pressed against mine, her tongue licking at my bottom lip and slipping its way into my mouth to meet mine.

Damn this woman just _gets_ me. I've never loved anyone else, apart from my mother, as much as I love her, and I know that'll never change. Never.

After a little tongue twisting, she pulls away from our kiss and looks me in the eye, leaning in again to bring our foreheads together. "What are you thinking about in that big blond head of yours, Ani?" How does she _do_ that? Seriously. She always knows when something's bothering me. My mother always had the same uncanny ability. Perhaps, I'm not as good at hiding certain things as I thought was, or more likely, even after all of these years, she can still read me like a book.

I'd like to think it's the latter.

I sigh and look right into her beautiful brown orbs. "I was just thinking about how much all of our lives are going to change. I just want to make sure you and the twins are prepared for what's coming, because my life is anything _but_ private, Angel. Hasn't been since I was in college." I just don't want to scare her off. She may not like being thrown into the very public limelight. Like I said, if she thought _high school_ was bad with how popular I was...Fuck, she has no damn clue. None.

There are elements of the public and the media that seem to think they have a right to know _every_ detail of my private life…from how much money is in my bank account to what shoe size I wear and what brand of toothpaste I use…hell, even how often I have sex!

Honestly, if it wasn't so fucking serious, it'd be ludicrous.

Her eyes pierce mine, an eyebrow arches. "You're worrying I'm going to freak out at all the media attention and leave you again, right?" Exactly. She knows me so well. So damn well. She sighs. "If there's one thing I've learned the last twelve years, Ani, it's that I've always wanted _you,_ and my life is half empty without you. If our lives become all public and are turned inside out and upside down...I'll learn to live with it. I'll do whatever I have to do if it means I get to have _you_ back in my life. Forever."

Fuck, this woman!

Before, where she would've ducked and ran in terror at the attention, now she's standing up not only for herself, but also for me and our relationship.

Our family.

I cup her face in my hands and bring my lips firmly down to hers in open mouth kisses that deepen each time our lips meet. Her lips are soft, plush, perfect. She smells of sweat, sex, the bacon we've been eating, and the coffee we've been drinking, but under that smell is _her._ Padmé. And, I've never tasted anything better in my life. But, the bacon and the coffee have _nothing_ on her pussy or her lips, though. That's a fact.

One of my hands slide to the back of her head, and I wrap my hand into her silky, soft hair and pull her closer against me and deepen the kiss, my other arm wrapping like a vise around her waist. I feel like I'm walking on air. It feels _amazing_ to have her back in my life, to be back in hers...

"BACON!" Luke's voice rings out loudly, as he comes barreling downstairs, making both his mother and myself jump back, almost literally, from our making out.

Damn, it's a good thing I didn't try to go any further. My dick was hardening at an impressive rate just from our kisses, and I wasn't far off from pulling her up into my arms and bracing her against the wall or bending her over the couch, both of which would've been incredibly embarrassing if Luke walked in on us doing _that._ But, he didn't. Thank God. I clear my throat, as he dashes past us to the table and helps himself to some bacon before heading into the kitchen, grabbing a glass and opens the fridge, then pours himself a cup of orange juice and finally takes a seat at the table, across from where we were sitting and are now moving to sit back down at again.

He doesn't make things awkward, or pretend to know what we were just doing, as we take our seats. Padmé's hair, even though it's still in a ponytail, is a mess from where my hand was wrapped up in it, our lips are swollen and red, and our faces are flushed from our...morning workout.

He just says, "Morning, Mom, Dad." And, digs into his food like he hasn't eaten in days.

We couldn't be any more grateful. I'm sure he saw us making out as he came down the stairs. He just doesn't seem to care. Or, maybe he's happy that we're happy. I'd like to think it's that. "Morning, Son," I say, amused watching him inhale the food on his napkin like a vacuum.

Damn, it's a good thing I'm as wealthy as I am, because my boy can _definitely_ eat. Man, he reminds me so much of myself when I was his age. We were definitely the same way when it came to food, among other things. I'm glad we have a lot in common, though. It'll make getting to know him and bonding with him a whole lot easier as time goes on.

Padmé continues sipping her coffee, and her flushed skin is disappearing. "You're up early today," she says to Luke, then takes a bite of her bacon.

Luke shrugs. "Yeah. I was kinda excited about this being our first weekend together...y'know, as a family."

His words hit me in the heart like a three hundred pound linebacker sacking me out of nowhere. Damn, I wonder if my kids know all of my weak spots, because they've been managing to hit every damn one of them. "Me, too," I manage to choke out, picking up my coffee mug and taking a greedy sip.

Luke eyes me and smiles. I think he knows how much his words hit me. "So, besides going to Gray's tonight, what are we doing today?"

Padmé looks at me, nodding to let me know that she's okay with me telling him. "Well, your mother and I were talking last night after you and your sister went to bed, and we've decided that the four of us will be staying at my penthouse for a little while, so we can renovate this house. So, I was thinking we could stop by this morning, so your sister could pick out which room she wants, and then we can all go do some shopping at the mall so you guys can buy what you need." Luke's eyes widen as I speak, his long hair falling over his eyes, and he sweeps his hair off to the side. " _And_...I was thinking of bringing you to my personal hairdresser, Luke, to get a haircut, because you _need_ one."

He looks down at his plate sheepishly, his cheeks turning pink, then reaches up and runs his hand through his moppy long blond hair. "Yeah, I guess I kinda do, huh?"

Padmé looks almost offended, as he agrees with me. She just stares at our son. "Seriously?! I've been telling you for _weeks_ now you need a haircut, and you've been telling me that you like it long. Now you don't?"

I try hiding my smile but fail. Luke grins at me and turns his attention to his mother. "Sorry, Mom, but you're not Dad." He shrugs.

Padmé stares at him dead on, an incredulous look on her face, then glances at me before turning her attention back to Luke. "And, what's _that_ supposed to mean?" I have to hide my smirk in my coffee cup.

He sighs, taking a sip of his orange juice. "It means that Dad's the man I've been looking up to _all_ of my life, the man I was trying to become. Now that I know he's _my_ Dad, my _real_ Dad, which is still, y'know... _Wow_ , I'm going to do as he says. I want to be just like him, and if he thinks I need a haircut...then I _need_ a haircut."

 _Fuck!_ It seems like I've been saying that a lot the last couple of days, but his words keep hitting me right in the chest, right in the heart, and I have to look down to keep my fucking emotions in check. I'm a strong ass guy, a guy who weighs two hundred and twenty-five pounds of pure muscle and can bench press almost twice my own weight, but the words of two eleven-year-olds and their mother have me feeling weak in the knees and has my heart melting.

My hand is trembling as I place my coffee mug back down on the table. "Then I'll be sure to call Roxanne, my hairdresser, and have her fit you in this morning," my voice sounds weak, even to my own ears, and I clear my throat and take another sip of coffee.

Luke and Padmé don't fail to notice how I'm feeling and neither does Leia, as she walks into the dining room dressed in her PJ's just like her brother and takes the seat next to him. "Something wrong?" she asks, looking round at the three of us.

Luke answers for me. "Nope. Dad was just saying I need a haircut, and I agreed, and Mom was pissed that I agreed because I didn't when _she_ kept saying I needed one, and then Dad got all emotional at the words I used." He leans closer to his sister and whispers to her, or tries to, but he has an Irish whisper that I can hear from where I'm seated. "I don't think Dad is used to all this family stuff."

"Me, neither," Leia agrees, whispering back to her brother in a slightly quieter voice, but with the dead silence and the slight echo in the room, I can still hear her. "He cried last night when I kissed him on the cheek."

That's true, I did. I almost cried when Luke kissed me on the forehead, too. I wasn't expecting either of those precious kisses, and after living on my own for so long, I forgot what it felt like to love and be loved in return. The twins and Padmé reminded me though of how it felt, and I don't know how I managed to live the last eleven plus years without them.

They've become such a _major_ part of my life in such a short time. Football's been the only constant in my life since I was young, and now I have my own family, three people who flipped my world upside down and brought it back on track with where it was supposed to be all along.

My life has never been better, and it's all because of these three amazing people. "You're both right," I say, startling them both. "I did cry last night when you both kissed me goodnight, and I'm not used to all of this family stuff. I've been on my own since my mother passed away, and I've been trying to move on with my life without the two most important women of my life in it." I grab Padmé's hand in mine and bring it to my lips, kissing the back of her hand and inhaling her scent. "I never thought I'd have your mother back in my life, never mind the two of you. The one thing your mom knows is that I _always_ wanted a family, and here we are, sitting at the table and eating breakfast as one."

Padmé's trying to smother a sob, Luke's eyes open wide, and Leia has that whole _doe look_ in her eyes again. Then, as one, Luke and Leia jump out of their seats, run around the table and wrap me up in the warmest and tightest hug I've ever been wrapped up in before.

Damn, my kids are amazing, and they know _exactly_ how to get to me. I wrap them up in my arms and kiss them both. Padmé joins in on the hug, and our lips meet over the heads of our kids. I give her the most genuine and warmest smile I think I've ever given anyone, and I tighten my hug with the three most important people in the world to me wrapped up in my long arms. "I love you guys, all three of you, more than I could ever say in words," I admit, emotion choking me up.

Luke and Leia squeeze me, as they say, "We love you, too, Dad," and that squeezes me right in the heart. Again.

"And, we're glad you're in _our_ lives," Luke looks up at me with a smile. "Better late than never," I kiss him on the forehead, and he grins.

I nod. He's right, late is absolutely better than never. "I couldn't agree more. We have a lot of time to catch up on, and I don't plan on wasting any of it. Why don't we finish our breakfast, and then we can go to the penthouse. You can pick a bedroom out for yourself, Leia, and then we'll see what we need, go shopping at the mall, and then go get Luke's haircut?"

Everyone agrees, and we unwrap ourselves from the best hug I've ever received. Luke and Leia retake their seats, I go and pour Leia a glass of orange juice and recollect myself while I'm doing it. When I come back to the table, she's already munching on some bacon, too. Man, my twins just know exactly how to pull at my heartstrings, now don't they? I'm a lucky ass man to be able to call this family mine, I know that much.

I retake my seat at the table, and we finish eating our food, grinning like idiots, and then we're done and heading upstairs to get ready to go. After Padmé and I take quick showers and get dressed in shorts and t-shirts, we head back downstairs to find the twins already dressed and ready to go. It's only a little after seven thirty when we're ready and loading up into my _Range Rover._ Padmé takes the front passenger seat with the kids sitting in the back.

"Whoa! This is _awesome!"_ Leia declares from the back seat, as she and her brother buckle in. I smile as she looks around. I got the best money can buy, and I wasted no expense on getting the ultimate vehicles, my _Rover_ shows that in spades.

"Glad you like it, Princess. Wait till you see my _Chiron,_ though," I tell her, as I see Luke nodding his head vigorously at his sister in agreement. Just like Luke, I'll definitely take Leia for a spin in my sports car as well. She may not be into engines and mechanics like her brother and I are, but I'm sure she'll still agree it's one sweet ass ride.

I start up the engine, shift into reverse, back out of the driveway, and begin driving back to my place, a place that I want them all to love and to have become theirs. At least for now. We'll start house hunting soon enough. But first, I want them to understand that there's _nothing_ I have that I wouldn't share with them, and I'm just hoping the girls like the penthouse as much as Luke does and will make themselves at home there, too.

After all, my home is with them, and who knows, with the three of them there, I may actually start thinking of my penthouse as just that, _home._ Something it's never really been to me before. Up to now, it was just a place to shower, sleep, and kinda keep all my stuff. It had no real meaning to me beyond that.

Now…Now, I can finally see its true potential, and I can't fucking wait to get there. With that thought in mind, I press down on the accelerator, my heart lighter and happier than it's ever been.

* * *

We pull into the driveway of the hotel and park, and Marshall, one of the weekend valet attendants, walks right over, opening both Padmé's and Leia's doors for them with a smile, "Welcome, Ladies," he says, then turns to me with a grin, "Good Morning, Mr. Skywalker!"

I walk round the front of the car with Luke, both of us grinning. I walk over and wrap my arm around Padmé's waist, nestling her into my side snugly, "Morning. Marshall, I'd like to introduce my girlfriend, Padmé, and our twin children, Luke and Leia. They're going to be moving in here with me. So, you'll be seeing them a lot."

At my introduction, I see the same expression on his face that I've seen on all the hotel staff's faces so far…absolute shock. Swiftly, he wipes the surprise off his face and greets my family with genuine kindness. "Well, hello. Nice to meet you all. Allow me to be the first to welcome you to your new home!" he bows his head slightly, and the twins and Padmé all smile back, nodding at him.

"Marshall, we're going upstairs for a while, but we'll be going out again later in the Rover. Just put it in my private garage for now. I'll buzz you when we're ready to leave," I tell him, handing him the keys.

"Yes, Sir!" he smiles again, and walks round and climbs in the driver's seat and starts her up, putting the SUV in gear, and then waving at us before pulling out from under the porte cochere, heading around to my private garage.

Looking at Padmé and the twins, I see my girls' mouths hanging open, and their eyes wide in surprise. I notice Luke now seems unphased by it all, which is progress from yesterday. Grinning, I take Padmé's hand and motion with my head toward the hotel's front doors, "Come on."

We trundle inside the front doors into the foyer, the same doorman from yesterday opening them for us with a polite smile, and again, the girls are looking all around wide-eyed, taking it all in, and I smile and wave at the weekend morning attendants, Rosa and Shawn, who wave back, a curious expression on their faces as they gaze openly at my family. But, I don't bother stopping right now to make introductions. We can do that later. For now, we head to my private elevator. Letting go of Padmé's hand, I grab my wallet out of my back shorts pocket, and I grab my cardkey, swipe it over the keyplate, and the doors swish open quietly before us. I motion my family inside, and the doors close behind us, and then we're moving up toward my penthouse. The elevator _dings_ softly, and the doors open, and we step out onto my private floor. I swipe my card again over the front door keypad, and when the door lock clicks, I push open the door and step back to usher my family in before me.

Luke hangs back as well, allowing his mother and sister to walk through ahead of him, and then he steps in followed closely by myself. His gentlemanly manners are nice to see, and I reach over and squeeze his shoulder in silent approval, and he and I just stand there, watching the awed expressions on both girls' faces. Just like Luke yesterday, their eyes sweep the visible downstairs expanse. Padmé's hand flies up to cover her mouth in surprise, her eyes huge as saucers as she takes it all in. Leia shakes her head and starts grinning like the Cheshire Cat. My daughter is pleased… _more_ than pleased, I can tell. Luke can tell it, too, and he taps Leia on the shoulder and says, "Come on, Sis. This way," and he heads off toward the stairs to show her where the bedrooms are. They tear off up the stairs, laughing and utter excitement in their voices.

Leaving Padmé and I alone downstairs.

Stepping up behind her, I wrap my arms round her waist and step forward, bringing my chest flush with her back. Bending down, I lightly kiss her ear and then whisper, "Well. What do you think, Angel? Like it?" I know it's over the top. I knew that when I bought it, and really, it's not the most practical dwelling for a family. But, we'll need to stay here for the time being, and I want her to feel comfortable here at least. Even if it _is_ a bit ostentatious.

She clears her throat and shrugs one shoulder, "I…" She seems at a loss for words, as she once more does the panoramic one eighty sweep of my…no, _our_ …new dwelling. I wait, giving her time to process, knowing she needs to gather her thoughts before she speaks.

Or at least tries too, but as she opens her mouth...nothing comes out. Holy fuck! She's speechless. That's gotta be a first.

"It's alright, Angel, it's a lot to take in." I can understand that, it was for me too. "So, come with me, and I'll show you our room and then give you and the twins the full tour. Even Luke didn't get that yesterday when he came here with me."

My penthouse has two floors, the bedrooms and my personal office are on the second floor. There are five bedrooms, and then the master suite. My office is connected to my master bedroom, meaning you have to go in my room to get to my office.

The first floor has tinted glass walls all the way around, giving the most incredible views of the city. It has an open flowing floor plan consisting of a living room with an expansive outdoor patio that has a professional gas grill, a gas fire pit, a patio table with five chairs, several lounge chairs, and a sheltered area where a large outdoor jacuzzi sits that can seat six. The living room flows into a full chef's kitchen with an eat-at bar and the formal dining room that seats twelve. There's a home entertainment room or movie room as it's so aptly named that seats ten, a game room with a seventy inch flat screen TV where I keep my my _Wii_ and my _Xbox_ , a pool table, a foosball table, and my personal home gym, plus a laundry room with a front loader washer and dryer and a professional standup freezer to store extra food. There's a large back private service elevator behind the laundry room, big enough to haul up new furniture when and if needed.

My home gym is probably the room I use most besides my master bedroom.

Taking Padmé's small hand in my large one, I guide her to the stairs and walk us up. I can hear the twins giggling and talking excitedly in one of the rooms, but we keep walking to the end of the hall, and I push my bedroom door open and close it behind us once we're inside.

Just yesterday I was thinking that I'd feel a lot more lonely being here, now that I got a taste of what being with my family is like; however, having my family here with me...this is really beginning to feel like home now. Even if I have no intention of us all remaining here. This isn't the place to raise kids or to reside in as a family.

This was just a place I went to get some rest, take a shower, workout, and to keep all of my property.

I don't see it that way anymore though. Now, I see its full potential, and for the time being, it's really beginning to feel like home. All we have to do is move their stuff in and begin to put their own personal touches on the place.

I haven't done much of that at all. The only place I really put my own touch on would be my private office. That's where I keep all of my trophies from when I was a little kid, to my _Heisman_ trophy, and to the trophies and awards I got from the _NFL._

"Wow..." Padmé mutters, leaving my hand cold as her hand leaves mine, and she begins to look around my…no, _our_ room. Its big. Huge even. My massive, custom-made, king size bed taking up little room in the even larger space.

I try to see it through her eyes.

My massive bed is propped up against the back wall with a padded black headboard, two nightstands rest on either side of the bed with matching black lamps. I have an enormous, seventy inch, flat screen TV mounted on the wall opposite my bed. I usually fall asleep watching _ESPN_ on it. There's a cozy gas fireplace in the wall underneath the TV. I have a cordless ceiling fan directly over my bed that helps to circulate all of the cool or warm air from my central air conditioner around. There's space along one wall to have a private sitting area or reading nook, but I haven't used that part of the room. Other than that, it's pretty naked. I never actually decorated the room, seeing as how I was rarely ever here. A lot can be done too it, though, and if Padmé wants to decorate it, she can be my guest. She has full carte blanche to decorate it as she wants. As long as she's here with me to enjoy it, I could care less how she decorates it. If it makes her happy, I'm happy.

Off to the left side of the room, Padmé goes to look around, and opens a set of doors that lead out to a private balcony that overlooks the patio downstairs. The balcony is large enough to have a table and chairs and enjoy the view of San Francisco.

Padmé steps back inside and checks out the next door to the left of the balcony that leads to my en suite master bathroom. She gasps as she takes it all in. It's all marble, white and light gray with lots of chrome and glass, with his and hers sinks that are directly next to one another, a large jacuzzi but more intimate than the one out on the patio, a huge walk-in shower with his and hers shower heads that helps soothe my muscles and relaxes my body after a hard game, grueling practice, or workout, and probably one of the biggest garden tubs I've ever seen that was specifically made with my size in mind.

"It's nice, right?" I walk Padmé over to my shower and open the glass door, leading her inside. "Your shower was a little cramped yesterday morning, but _this_ one, Babe...we got _all_ the room we need." I waggle my brows sensually at her, then lead her to my bathtub. "And this...we can totally relax in here, _intimately."_

I can already picture us having sex in both, and I have to reach down and squeeze my hardening dick to put off any thoughts it has. We don't have time for that right now, so I lead her out of the bathroom, and on the way to my closet, I stop her next to my bed. Now, _our_ bed.

"This is custom made, Angel. A king size mattress that was made just for me." I wink at her, and then show her my huge walk-in closet that I never thought I'd need.

Her eyes nearly bug out of her head. "Wow...you think you have enough stuff, Ani?"

I shrug. "More than enough, I suppose, but I need them. I got everything I could possibly need in here, and the hardest thing is probably just deciding what to wear." There's too much in there, too much to choose from, true. The possibilities of deciding what to wear are truly endless.

I step inside, pulling her with me, and move some things around while she watches me. I want to show her where she can put her things, and I manage to make some room.

"You can put your stuff here," I tell her. "If you need more room, then we'll make more."

She just nods. The room I gave her is bigger than her whole closet is period. I grab her hand and lead her back out into the bedroom and guide her into my private office.

I got everything I need in here. It's all rich dark woods and fabrics in hunter green and burgundy. Very masculine looking. I got my home computer on my large oak desk, my _MacBook_ next to that, and a fifty-five inch TV mounted on the opposite wall from my desk. Again, a gas fireplace sits below the TV, and there are a couple of nice comfortable chairs and a small love seat in front of the fireplace. All of my trophies sit on built in shelves that used to be for books, but I had no use for the bookcase. So, I had the bookcase converted into a custom-made, glass enclosed and locked trophy case.

Pictures of the teams I used to be on also hang around the room, as well as team pictures of me on the _49ers_. I'm not the kinda guy who likes to hang pictures of himself up, which is why the only picture of me are pictures of me in a team picture or the few I have in here of me with my mom.

But, I don't look at those. I can't. I get all emotional, and I don't want that right now. So, after letting Padmé get a look at it, I grab her hand and lead her back out to our bedroom, and that'll take some getting used to. I can definitely get used to it, though. Looking forward to it, actually.

"Do you want to know a secret?" I whisper to her, a feral grin growing on my face, and before she could say yes or no, I pull her into my arms and tell her anyway. "This room is completely sound proof, Babe. All we have to do is lock the door to prevent anyone from coming inside, and we're clear to make as much noise as we want...which is a good thing, because, Angel, you are _loud_ -"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you, Ani," she reaches down between us, grabbing my dick in her hand and lightly squeezing. "Not if you plan on ever making me... _loud_ like that again."

 _Fuck,_ I thrust my hips into her hand and enjoy the heated look she gives me. I'm tempted to lock the door and make her scream my name and come all over me and our bed right now...but I don't. Instead, I get her to release me and lead her back out into the hall.

The twins should be around here somewhere...and we find them three doors down. We step inside, and their eyes light up. "How'd you like it?" I ask them.

Leia answers for them, "It's awesome!" I smile at how happy she is, and I look around the room. It was only ever used as a guest room for when I had friends over for a party and let them stay the night, or when friends from other teams or outside of sports altogether came to visit. Which was like rare…really rare, actually.

So, it's not well used. The walls are a light pastel blue. The bed is a queen. There's a fifty-five inch flat screen TV mounted on the wall opposite the bed, just like every other bedroom in this place, except for mine which is bigger, and it has its own walk-in closet and private bathroom, though much smaller than the master suite. All the guest bedrooms have the same amenities.

Other than that, though, it's empty. But, I can tell she's excited not about how plain it is, but how _big_ it is. It's easily two and half, maybe three times bigger than their current rooms. The walk-in closet is probably half the size of their current bedrooms alone.

I'm telling you, this penthouse is _huge._

I smile. "I'm glad you like it. I know it's plain now and probably not your style, but you're both _more_ than free to customize your rooms as you see fit. We'll get your old house packed up, and get your stuff brought over here, and we can get more stuff from the mall today to really make these rooms _yours._ How's that sound?"

"Awesome!" Luke shouts with a smile, while Leia seemly squeals like a girl, sheer delight shining on her face. Padmé and I both laugh at the kids' enthusiasm.

"Good," I say, grabbing Padmé's hand and heading back out into the hall, "Now, let's go downstairs so I can give you the tour of the downstairs living area."

We all head downstairs, and I lead my family on a tour of the bottom floor. Padmé is visibly impressed with the kitchen and laundry facilities while the twins are more in awe of the movie room and game room. Luke is practically drooling at my gaming set up, and I can't help but laugh at his expression. He and I are going to have a lot of fun playing games in here together. I can't wait. When we reach my home gym, both Padmé and Luke gasp. Looking at it through their eyes, I admit, it's pretty impressive. One entire wall is a floor to ceiling mirror. I have two treadmills, a leg press, individual weights, a rowing machine, a stairstep machine, a bench press, and stationary bike.

"Wow, Dad! This is amazing!" Luke says, simply staring slack jawed at the large room. Padmé once again seems speechless.

I grin, enjoying their response. "All of you are free to use most of the equipment in here. I just ask that you don't try to use the leg press or the bench press with the heavy weights. Ok? Those are designed for me and my build, and you'd only get hurt if you tried to use them. But, the treadmills, the stairstep, the rowing machine, and the bike, have at it."

They all murmur their agreement. We exit the gym, and head back out to the kitchen. The kids climb up on some barstools, and looking over at the clock on the stove, it's a quarter after nine. Leia asks if she can have something to drink, and I open the fridge and grab some ice cold _Cokes_ and hand the kids each one. The mall isn't open yet, but seeing as how my family has seen what will soon be _our_ place, I remember the extra cardkeys I had made, and reach for my wallet. Pulling it out, I grab the keys and hand Padmé and the twins each one. "These are your keys to get into the penthouse. They work the elevators…both the front private elevator and the back service elevator, as well as the front door. Do NOT lose these, and do NOT share them with anyone else. Your names are on file with the hotel, and we'll need to go down and have them take your pictures so they'll know what you look like in case you need to stop and ask them for anything. Padmé, I'll give you the valet numbers and the front desk and the facility management numbers for the permanent residents, ok? You can add them into your phone, Babe."

They all nod in agreement, and remembering Luke's haircut, I pull out my cell and quickly call Roxanne, my hairdresser. I ask her if she'd be able to do a quick emergency cut that morning, and she readily agreed. Roxanne's been cutting my hair since I started with the _49ers_. She is highly skilled, highly in demand, been cutting and styling hair for a _long_ time, and best of all, she is _highly discreet_. She has a _lot_ of various celebs for clients, and she keeps her mouth shut. Gray and Amanda go to her as well. Hopefully, Padmé and Leia can switch to her also the next time they need a haircut. She can cut Luke's hair at ten. Works for me. So, I told her I'd see her then and hung up.

"Well, let's head out. We'll stop at the salon on the way to the mall, get Luke's haircut done, then hit _Nordstrom's and Bloomingdale's_ at _Westfield Centre_. While we're out, we can grab some lunch at the mall. Have you ever eaten at the _Buckhorn Grill?"_ I ask them as I pull up the valet on my cell and wait for Marshall to pick up. He picks up on the second ring, and I let him know we're headed back downstairs and to have the _Rover_ back out and ready for us. He cheerfully agrees, and I hang up, and we all head out the front door. I hit the call button to open the elevator, and in no time, we're back downstairs in the lobby and heading out the front door to see my _Rover_ waiting for us.

I thank Marshall, who smiles and waves, as we all climb in and buckle up. Putting the car into gear, I drive out into the light morning traffic, and off we go on our morning errands. Our first full day together as a family. I am so fucking happy, I feel like I need to pinch myself to make sure this is all real and not just a dream.

If this _is_ a dream though, I know I don't ever want to wake up.

* * *

I like this particular mall because… _Nordstrom's_ has valet parking, and because it's more upscale with some excellent food options if you're hungry. Also, Gray and I can usually shop here without being bothered. Though, it's entirely possible that once we head out into the mall to walk around, video footage of the four of us together _could_ end up on social media, which reminds me…I really _need_ to meet with Snips and the team's PR department ASAP. It's also possible fans might recognize me and want selfies and autographs…I don't usually get that here at _Westfield,_ but that doesn't mean it's _never_ happened. It has. I just don't want it to happen _today_. Not on my first public outing with my family.

Pulling up at the valet at _Nordstrom's_ , we all pile out of the _Rover._ I hand the keys to the waiting attendant, take my receipt, pocket it, grab Padmé's hand, and motion with my head to the store's main door, "Come on. We've got some shopping to do, kids." The twins grin at me, and I motion for them to go on ahead of me and their mother. Leaning down, I whisper in Padmé's ear, "Have you been to this mall before, Angel?" She shakes her head no. I squeeze her hand reassuringly, "Well, this is the mall the Grays and I usually shop at. Hopefully, we can walk around undisturbed today, but just in case, be prepared in the event any fans come up and ask for selfies and autographs." Again, she nods her head and squeezes my hand back.

We walk into the department store, and instantly, at the same time, the twins mutter, " _Whoa!"_ under their breath, which amuses me. I'm still getting used to that twin thing they've got happening, so when I see or hear them do the synchronization stuff, it's amusing to me. Padmé, of course, is used to it, and doesn't bat an eye at it. I'm sure the novelty of it will wear off on me eventually, too. Glancing at my son, I am pleased at his new haircut, more in line with my own. We'd gotten to Roxanne's five minutes before his appointment time, and though momentarily surprised when I made the introductions to my family, she quickly took it in stride, listened to what Padmé and I said we wanted, and then got right to work. She did a great job. And, like I said…she keeps _quiet_ about her clients.

Walking through _Nordstrom's,_ it's pretty clear that the twins haven't been in such a high-end retailer before, the way their eyes are darting all around, trying to take it all in. Padmé was raised in an upper middle-class family, true, but since she was apparently the sole income for our family the last twelve years, I would imagine she and the twins are more used to less _expensive_ retail spending based on her salary. This might be a shock to all three of them then.

I don't mean to brag, of course, but money _isn't_ a worry for me any longer. Hasn't been in years, actually. Not that I'm reckless with my income. I'm not. Besides my degree in mechanical engineering, I also took a number of classes at college in business, and Ben recommended a top notch accounting firm to me when I joined the team, and they've been a tremendous help to me in managing my team income. I also have income from several endorsements contracts to add to that.

So, I have _more_ than enough money in the bank to comfortably provide for my family, many, _many_ times over. And, I'm looking forward to splurging on them some. They deserve it.

And, while I'm thinking of my income, I need to contact my bank this week and have a special _VISA_ card set up for Padmé's private use for the time being. I'll add her onto my checking, savings, and other credit accounts once we're married, and I'm _really_ looking forward to that when the time comes, but until then, giving her a private _VISA_ card that I can add money on as needed works better. I also need to contact my attorney and designate Padmé and the twins as my beneficiaries.

Man, the more I think about it, my 'To Do List' keeps getting longer and longer.

Walking through _Nordstrom's_ , we head to the Home Décor section, and browse through the available bedding selections. They have quite a bit to choose from, but nothing seems to immediately catch the twins' eyes. That's ok. If they don't find anything here, we'll check _Bloomingdale's._ I glance at Padmé, "Babe, feel free to pick out anything _you_ like as well. You can redecorate our room any way you want. If you like it, I'll like it. I want you to be comfortable and happy there. Ok?" She opens her mouth, and I know she's about to protest, but I lean over and gently kiss her, stopping her before she starts. "I'm serious, Angel. We'll need to wait to start house hunting for a few months. So, for now, the penthouse is _our family's_ home. If you want to redecorate, then do it. I _want_ you to. Ok?" I cup her face and brush my thumb gently over her cheekbone and stare into her eyes, trying to convey how serious I am about that.

She seems to get it, because she smiles and nods, "Ok, Ani."

Good. I wink at her, and we decide to just keep looking at the rest of their home décor options. We spend another thirty minutes looking through the store. Padmé found some throw pillows she thought would look nice with the living room sofa, and I couldn't help but agree. So, I bought those. When I went to pull my wallet out, she started to protest again, but I gave her a pointed look, and she just smiled and shook her head, acquiescing to my wishes on this. The elderly female clerk at the checkout didn't seem to recognize me when I swiped my debit card, and for that, I'm pretty thankful. Last thing I want today is to be swarmed inside the mall.

We exit _Nordstrom's_ and head out into the mall. In one hand, I'm holding the bag with the couch pillows in it and in the other, I'm holding hands with Padmé, the twins walking along ahead of us. We basically take our time just walking around and window shopping, stopping occasionally to wander in and look around some of the various stores. Until, that is, we reach the _Piercing Pagoda_ , and Leia starts _begging_ her mother to get her ears pierced. " _Moooooom_ , please, please, _pleeeeeeeeeease_ …Can I get my ears pierced?" I'm both surprised and amused at my daughter's behavior. I've not seen her act this way before, and I'm not really sure what's behind it. Watching my daughter, she's practically quivering where she stands, her hands held up to her chest and her hands clenched tightly together under her chin, and she's got that sappy doe eyed look again. Glancing at Padmé, I see she's narrowed her eyes and is shaking her head no. Obviously, this is a bone of contention between my girls.

Deciding to find out what all the fuss is about, I lean down and whisper in Padmé's ear, "What's the matter, Angel? Why can't she get her ears pierced? Your ears are pierced and have been as long as I've known you."

I pull back and look in her eyes, and she sighs and leans up to whisper in my ear, "Ani, I told her when she was seven and first asked to get them done that she could get them pierced when she turned twelve. Sola and I weren't allowed to get our ears pierced until we were twelve. So, a few more months without earrings won't hurt her. She can get them pierced for her birthday in February." She pulls back a little and gives me a pointed look. I can see the logic in what she says, and even more than that, this is a longstanding rule in the Naberrie family, and I can't see any reason to break it, nor would I. That would only cause discord between Padmé and I _and_ set us up for a 'he said/she said' situation with the twins. Not going there. So, I simply nod in agreement when Padmé turns to our daughter and says firmly, "Leia, you know the rule. When you are _twelve_ , young lady. And, not one day before."

Our daughter's lips twist, and she looks annoyed, but huffs out, "Yes, Ma'am," on a sigh.

Padmé and I just shake our heads as we keep on walking. Down near _Bloomingdale's,_ I know there's a store that our son is _definitely_ going to be interested in, and sure enough, moments later, we hear Luke gasp, "OH MY GOD! _YESSSS_!" and I watch in amusement as he takes off in a flash, headed for the _SF 49ers Team Store._ Padmé and Leia just groan and roll their eyes, and I can't help but laugh at their expressions.

I'm guessing my son and I might be awhile in this store, and so I lean down and whisper in Padmé's ear, "Angel, why don't you and Leia go start browsing in _Bloomingdale's_ or head over to _Express_ or _Coach_ and look around? Because I have a feeling Luke might be awhile in there," I indicate the store Luke already disappeared into. She nods and calls to Leia, motioning for our daughter to follow her, and my girls turn and head off to _Bloomingdale's_ , leaving me to head in the direction our son went.

I walk in the store, and a few customers look up and stare when they see me. It's not unusual to _occasionally_ find me or Gray in here or some of the other guys. Sighing to myself, I realize I might not get out of this one without at least a few selfies and autographs. Oh well, comes with the territory, and Luke has to get used to it. Finding my son browsing through some team hoodies, I make my way over to him, and tell him he can get some new clothes and other items for his new room. He lights up like a flashlight and shows me a hoodie he likes. I purse my lips and nod, "Sure. I think I've got one like it in my closet." That seems to excite him even more, which delights me to no end. He continues to browse, and I trail along behind him, letting him look at his leisure.

It's as we're looking at some shorts and t-shirts that the store manager approaches me, "Mr. Skywalker! Wow. Nice to have you back with us, Sir!" I smile, and thank him, and as I shake his hand, some of the other patrons approach me hesitantly, all smiling though, and I realize that, yep, we might be here for a while. The manager hands over a _Sharpie,_ and I notice out of the corner of my eye that Luke is standing back, just grinning and watching, a mild look of awe on his face. For the next thirty minutes, I shake hands, pose for pictures, and smile away, signing autographs on every conceivable form of team merchandise placed before me from shirts, footballs, jackets, and even a coffee mug one elderly gentleman hands me. Despite the controlled melee, I still manage to keep a watchful eye on my son, who seems to get that he needs to stay in one spot and not move while I take care of… _team PR_ , if you will.

Not wanting to disappoint any of the fans, I sign something for each and every one of them before Luke and I make our way over to the checkout and hand our items to the manager, who insists on ringing us up himself. I pay for our purchases with my debit card, pocket the receipt, and head out of the store. Pausing for a second, I grab my phone and text Padmé: **_Hey, Babe. Done. Where you at?_**

The three little dots flash: **_In Bloomingdale's, in Girls' clothing._**

I text back: **_Ok. Stay put. Meet you there._**

Her response is instant: **_Ok._**

Motioning for Luke to follow me, we head into _Bloomingdale's_ to find the girls. Reaching the girls' department, we find them browsing for summer outfits. They've already hit shoes, from the looks of it, because Padmé is holding a cute pair of summer sandals for Leia. Leia has several tops draped over one arm while she and her mother are looking through shorts. I lean down to Luke and whisper, "This might take a while, Son."

Luke just snorts and shakes his head, "Dad, you have _no idea."_ He rolls his eyes and shoots me a pained look, and I burst into laughter at both his expression and his comment. Obviously, Luke is well aware of the ways and mentality of shopping females let loose.

After much debate, while Luke and I look on in amusement, Leia decides on three separate outfits plus the sandals, and we head to the nearest checkout stand. I swipe my card again, pleased to be able to buy something for my daughter, and with her bags now in hand, we head over to bedding to see if we can find something in there that the kids will like. After walking around for several minutes, Leia gasps and rushes forward to finger a very feminine looking bedspread in a soft floral pattern with ruffles along the edges. It's very pretty and would suit my daughter, and I don't even bat an eye at the price tag. "Oh, Daddy, can I get this one? This is _beautiful!"_

I can't help smiling at my baby girl, "Absolutely, Princess. I think it's very pretty, and it suits you, and the colors match the wall color of your new room." My daughter positively beams, as she gives me a glorious smile so like her mother's, making my heart melt yet again.

I'm beginning to get use to this feeling, and if I have it my way, I won't have it any other way. My twins managed to burrow their ways into my heart before I even really knew them, just knowing they were _our_ children was enough for me. The products of my love with the only woman I _ever_ loved...romantically. I couldn't think of a better woman to have my children with, and truth be told, I wouldn't have kids with anyone else.

Padmé always owned a piece of my heart and as I'm getting to know her again and getting to see the sides of her that I never even knew existed, that piece of my heart she owns is only getting bigger and bigger. Same with my twins, with every second that passes I grow in love with them more and more.

Sure, I may have missed out on the last eleven years of their lives but I'm here now and I'm not going to waste another second wishing things were different, wishing that I grew a pair back then and chased her down, made her tell me what was really happening. But I didn't and that's on me. We both share some blame for what happened way back when, we're both at fault and we both missed out on eleven years of happiness by being together and raising our beautiful and amazing children. Nothing can change that, we just have to live in the present and share the rest of our lives together and that's something I'm going to look forward too and cherish every day for the rest of my _hopefully_ long life.

Padmé nudges my arm and I look up to see her holding a bedspread. "What do you think?" It's light gray and white, I try to picture it on my...no, _our_ bed and think it'll go well with slightly darker gray walls of our bedroom and the black nightstands and lamps.

I reach out to take it from her and she hands it over, I grab the handle on the packaging and hold it at my side. "I think it'll look perfect on _our_ bed," I lean down to give her a quick kiss and grab her hand in mine. "Let's go see what else we can find."

* * *

We ended up _finding_ a lot...and racked up a pretty hefty bill. I paid for it without batting an eye, but I could see the wide eyes of our twins and Padmé's hesitation to let me pay for it. I reassured her with a quick kiss and a look in my eyes that told her to stop worrying about the price and afterwards I pulled her aside as we were walking out of the store and told her that this is my way of making up for the last eleven years.

"The way I see it," I said, holding all of the bags I could in my hands while Luke carried the two remaining, "I owe quite a bit of money in child support, and with the amount of money I made over the last seven years in the NFL...it would be quite significant. So let me treat the three of you to some worry free shopping for a while, please?" I gave her my best pleading look, one she couldn't resist and she didn't. She reached up and wrapped her arms around the back of my neck and kissed me right there in front of everyone who saw. I only smirked against her lips and let her lead the kiss.

Luke and Leia were embarrassed at our PDA, but we didn't care and as far as I'm concerned, they better get used to it because I love their mother and want the whole world to know she's taken. Just like me. After that, we went back to the _Rover_ and put all our bags away in the back of the truck and closed the hatch. We decided to get some lunch and then we left to head back to our place, and by our place, I mean, our penthouse.

And that's where we are right now. "Good Afternoon, Mister Skywalker!" Marshall says, still working as we pull up and park outside. I leave the keys in the ignition, unlock the doors and hop out of my truck. "Good Afternoon Ladies, Sir!" He says to my girlfriend and kids as he opens the door for Padmé and Leia. Luke sat behind me and opened his own door.

I walk around to the back and open the back hatch. "Afternoon Marshall, think you can get one of the Bellhop's to come help me out? I got a bunch of bags here that I can't carry up all on my own." He sees what I mean and assures me he'll go get someone who can help me. A minute later, a bellhop that must be new...or maybe isn't, I'm not all that familiar with bellhops seeing as how I don't normally shop like this, truthfully and he wheels one of his carts out. We load up the cart with the many bags we have and we're off to the elevator.

The bellhop avoids eye contact with me, he's a young man, maybe early twenties and I'm sure he recognizes me. In this hotel, its kind of hard not too since the management ensure that all of their employees are well versed in who the permanent residents are, especially those in the Penthouse Suites. From the looks of it, he's quite athletic and muscular too. He's a little shorter than me, by maybe an inch or two and has no problems helping me carry the bags up to the second floor as we walk into our residence.

After we set the bags down in the hallway of the second floor, I pull out my wallet and reach into grab some money to tip him but he brushes it off. "I don't want your money, Mister Skywalker." His behavior unsettles me for a moment, isn't this how they make their money? Sure, they get paid hourly but bellhops and valet, alike, make most of their money through tips. So why is he not accepting my thanks for him helping me out?

I walk him down the stairs, he grabs hold of his cart and we walk back out to the elevator, he hits the button and I slide my wallet back into my back pocket. "Do I know you?" He looks up at me, his light brown eyes looking a a bit unsettled and shakes his head, shoves his hands into the front pockets of his black uniform dress pants. "Well, you obviously know me. So, I'm at a bit of a disadvantage...care to tell me your name?"

"...Kevin Keller."

Hmm, the name doesn't ring a bell. Wait a second...I _do_ recognize that name now that I'm thinking about it. "Why are you working here? If you're _the_ Kevin Keller I'm thinking of, and by your awkwardness I'm assuming you _are_ , then you were just recently drafted to the _49ers_ , my team. Even as a fifth round draft pick, your contract has to be enough for you to not have to work as a bellhop in a hotel."

He shrugs his broad shoulders, sighing deeply. "You were in my position before, well...you were a first round draft pick and number one overall, but I'm sure you remember how much your initial contract was worth." A whole lot more money than I ever had before, that's for sure. It was enough so I wouldn't have to work another job. "I grew up like you...my family didn't have any money. Still doesn't and I'm not going to bore you with my problems, suffice to say, my dad works here and he just had surgery. He can't come back for at least a month, our family can't afford to go without the money his paycheck brought in...and my mother is fighting cancer."

Why did I have to ask? Memories come flooding back, I was in his exact shoes but I'm not going there. Not today, not now. This kid's a quarterback, and he's facing the exact same problems I faced when I was a new QB. He's filling in here for his dad so he doesn't lose the pay his father brought in, his father had just undergone surgery and his mother is fighting cancer...damn. How is he even here?

He's a strong kid, and he reminds me too much of myself.

The elevator _dings_ open and he steps inside. He hits the lobby button and just as the doors begin to close, I throw my hand out to stop them, they slide back open. "I wish I could say it'll get better or that everything will work out, but I won't bullshit you. I've been in your shoes with my own mother, as you well know and I was lucky with being drafted first overall, which came with a lot more money than a fifth round contract. If I wasn't...there's no telling where I'd be, but even then, I know that I wouldn't change anything I've done over these past seven years. I've always practiced hard, played hard, and worked until I literally dropped. If you're willing to learn and give me your full focus and dedication, then I will make one hell of a quarterback out of you. You may not be as good as me, but if you work as hard as I do..." I shrug, "there's no telling where you'll be in the future." I give a stern, maybe paternal look? "I know that you have a lot going on in your life but you're in the NFL now. Your personal life and problems don't matter in practice or out on that field, if your not in it, then you'll get knocked on your ass and maybe even cut from the team altogether.

" _Don't_ make that mistake, because in the NFL...there are _no_ second chances." I pull my hand back and let the doors close. Two soft hands grip me from behind and I don't even have to look or hear her voice to know its Padmé. I'd know these hands anywhere and felt them exploring my body quite intimately, just this morning. "How much did you hear?"

She lets her hands roam around my abdomen, over my shirt and leans the side of her head against my back. "Enough," she sighs. I nod and unwrap her hands from around me and turn around, facing her. "Are you really going to take him under your wing? From what I heard, you're quite the hard ass out on the field towards your newer teammates."

She's not wrong and I love that she knows that. When I was drafted to the _49ers,_ it was much the same way. The veterans tend to see the new blood as competition, we need to prove we still have it and not let the young outshine us. We may be teammates but we're still athletes, we need to stay in the best shape of our lives, if we let up then we open the doors for the new blood to take our positions and to us, that's simply unacceptable. I'm not worried about my position on the team, I'm in the best shape of my life and this is my seventh year on the team. Last year I was offered a six year contract extension, if they had any second thoughts about me, I wouldn't be offered a six year contract extension worth over a hundred and twenty million dollars.

So am I going to take him under my wing? "I wouldn't have said it, if I didn't mean it." I wish I had someone of my caliber take me under their wing, but I was driven and even without a veteran to guide me like I will Kevin, look at how far I've come. "But let's forget about Kevin and football altogether, I just want to enjoy this afternoon and evening with my family, best friend and his family." I take her lips in a scorching kiss with my own and let her lips go with a sizzling _pop._

"Mmm, Kevin... _who_?" That's my woman and I let her know just how much she belongs to me with another kiss and then I'm pulling her into our penthouse and closing the door behind us. "I think we should put everything away before we leave and go anywhere."

We walk up to our bedroom to do just that, grabbing the bags on the way, Luke and Leia's stuff have already disappeared and I can hear and see them talking excitedly in Leia's room as we pass by. I let them have their conversation in private as Padmé and I enter our bedroom. "After we leave Gray's tonight...we're totally coming back here. I can't wait to have you finally be in my... _our_ bed." Damn, that's _really_ going to take some getting used too. "We'll just have to go back to the house and pack a bag for you and the kids and start packing what you and the kids want to keep, and move it on over here."

I really can't wait to have them move in here with me. It's an idea that only as of yesterday became real, but dammit, we belong together and having them live here with me will make us feel like a _real_ family and will have this big empty penthouse feel like home.

And I think Padmé could see how much it means to me. She cups my face with her hands and looks up at me with those heavenly brown eyes and smiles. "I don't think we'll need to pack much. The furniture is old and could go in the trash, we'll just have to pack up our clothes and other essential items. It looks like you have everything else...and _more_ , covered."

 _More_ is right, I can't help but think to myself with a devilish grin that has Padmé blushing. I place my hands over hers and waggle my brows, "Tonight Padmé, we're going to christen this room...and our bed, with our love and passion." Yep, she's blushing alright and I'm loving it.

But not until tonight, it's going to be special and a night that neither of us will be sure to forget. Ever.

"Now I believe we have some unpacking to do." I switch gears and we begin unpacking the numerous bags of stuff that Padmé bought for herself and our new _home_. It's a thrill seeing her buy stuff for this place, because God knows that besides the few things I bought, the place is pretty sparse. I barely even use the game room, I probably only use this room, the bathroom, the home gym and kitchen.

All of the other rooms are furnished but lack any bit of personal touch. Oh yeah, and my office too. But even that room is pretty bare, except for my trophies and pictures which give it the only personal touch.

I'm a man of few needs, really. And now I have them all being very well satisfied.

Very well, indeed.

I smirk at my thoughts as we continue to unpack and I unzip the package with our new bedspread. I rip the old one off and we work together to put on the new one, and yep, it goes with our room alright.

Padmé nods in satisfaction. "It looks nice," she comments.

I step back and look at it too, I walk around the bed and pretend to be giving it a good look over. Her eyes follow me and I step behind her and wrap my arms around her waist from behind, leaning down to press my chin against her shoulder. "It'll look even nicer with you in that bed with me." I know I'm torturing her with my words, my heat, my touch...I'm a damn masochist because I'm torturing myself too.

And I'm probably torturing myself even _more_. Much more than a semi is forming below my waist.

She doesn't help matters. She looks at me slyly, those brown eyes twinkling in mischief as she steps back and grinds her ass against me. _Fuck!_ It's not even funny how hard I am right now and she's clearly enjoying my torment.

I guess I asked for that, and I'll have to remember that she's as much a sadist as I am. "Tonight, Padmé," I growl in her ear, my voice deep and husky and dripping with lust, my teeth clenched in frustration, "prepare to scream _louder_ than you've ever screamed before."

She brushes off my threat and steps forward, turns around to level me a look. Her eyes scan me from head to toe, appraising me. "Promises, promises." She sighs on a tsk. Before she can register what happens next, I grab her by the arms, spin her around and bend her over the bed, letting her feel how _hard_ she makes me by grinding my hips against her ass.

A throaty moan leaves her. Now, _I'm_ smiling. "Woman, you should know by now that I _always_ keep my promises. But not until tonight. I don't want to spoil our breaking in ceremony by having a quickie when I want to take my time and enjoy you," I lean down and take her earlobe between my teeth, nipping it, " _All._ Night. Long."

Her cheeks are flushed a deep rose, as a blush fills them, and I let her earlobe go. "Okay, you win this round." I already knew that and help her back up to a standing position. She places her hands on her hips. "And, I have no doubt tonight _will_ be special."

Damn right it will. I lean down and kiss her on the lips. "My woman deserves it." I take her hand in mine and seeing as how we finished unpacking everything, we gather up the trash, and go and check on the twins. "Let's get ready to head out, I really want to get going. Faster we do that, faster I can get you back _here_."

And I really _need_ to get her back here. Honestly, I haven't been _this_ sex crazed in all my life. Sure, I may have had sex semi regularly before, but _not_ multiple times a day and not every day either…Or, even every week. But, Padmé and I _always_ had a special connection, a bond, and our appeal, our attraction for one another is at an all time high, as intense and passionate as it's ever been.

How could it not be? She's still beautiful, but more beautiful now as a grown woman than she was as a teenage girl growing into her body. I'm much the same way, I had a lot of growing up still to do after our separation, and now we're both back together and _both_ very much grown up. It's like our time has finally come.

And, _that's_ something we'll both be doing later tonight, I can promise you.

"There you two are," Padmé says to the twins when we find them in Luke's room. Luke's wearing a new shirt he bought at the _SF 49ers_ _Store_ and it shouldn't be surprising that it's one of mine. He's also wearing a _49ers_ baseball style cap, and it fills me with pride to see my son sporting my team apparel, especially donning _my_ team shirt.

But. soon enough, that last name on the shirt will also be _his-_ and Leia's.

I can't wait for that. I really need to call my lawyer and get the ball rolling on all of these things.

But, not today. Right now, we need to head back to Padmé's house, bag up some of their clothes and other personal stuff, and then head over to the Grays' for our grill out. Speaking of which, I grab my phone from my pocket and text Gray a quick question: **_Hey, Bro…Need us to bring over any grub for dinner?_**

I wait a sec, and then see the three dots followed by his response: **_Nope. We've got it covered. On the way?_**

I send him back a quick response: **_Not yet. Been shopping with the fam today. Have to go back to her house to get some of their clothes. We're going to start moving some of their stuff to the penthouse today._**

His response is instant: **_Awesome, Bro! We'll see you when you get here!_**

With that done, I pocket my phone, and tilt my head to the door of Luke's room, indicating it's time to go. I grab Padmé's hand in mine, and we all head back downstairs. I press the call button for the elevator and when it arrives, we step in, and the doors close, and then they open back up and we're walking back through the, somewhat busy, lobby, receiving our fair share of stares and second glances as we make for the front door. Once outside, I ask Marshall to get the _Rover_ , which he does quickly with a smile. We wait just a few minutes before he's pulling back up with my SUV, only this time, I open the doors for Padmé and Leia before moving around to climb in the driver's seat. Marshall waves at us as we take off and head back to the house.

My heart is lighter than its been in years, and I can't hardly wait to get to Gray's and introduce our families officially to each other.

* * *

I pull up in front of Gray's house, hit the button on my visor to open the gate, and I hear Padmé and Leia both gasp in shock as we pull inside the gate and drive up to the house, the gate closing behind us. I pull to a stop behind Amanda's silver _Lexus_ full size SUV, and as I turn the _Rover_ off, the three Grays spill out of their front door, little Junior rushing for my door with a huge grin on his face.

I turn to Padmé, "Angel, that is Gray's wife, Amanda. We went to college with her in Arizona. She's originally from Boston, though, and that is their six-year-old son, Junior. They're like family to me, of course, and I'm sure you'll grow to love them all as much as I do." She nods her head, as we all open our doors and climb out.

As I step out, Junior launches himself at me with a squeal of, "Uncle Ani!"

I gather him in my arms with a grin and lift him up and give him a quick hug, "Hey, Buddy! Look who I brought with me today."

He looks over at my son, his grin a mile wide, "LUKE!!!" I set him down on the ground, and he rushes over to Luke, and they high five each other, and give each other a quick hug. It's as Padmé and Leia round the front of the car that his mouth drops open and his eyes bug out, "Uncle Ani, who's _that?"_

Smiling, I motion for Padmé and Leia to come over, and I grasp Padmé's hand in mine, and wrap my other arm around Leia's shoulders before I make the introductions, "Junior, I'd like you to meet Luke's mother and my girlfriend, Padmé, and this is Luke's twin sister and my daughter, Leia. Ladies, this is Junior."

Junior gasps in shock and looks from Padmé to me to Leia then to Luke, his mouth working like he's trying to figure out what to say for a moment before he says, "Wow. You have a daughter, too, Uncle Ani?" then, before I can answer, he looks to Luke, "You've got a twin sister?"

Luke and I both nod, and I smile, "Yep, sure do."

Just at that moment, Gray and Amanda walk up, and he and I hug, slapping each other on the back, and then he also high fives Luke. Then, he turns to Padmé, opens his arms wide with a sheepish grin, and he and Padmé hug again for the first time in over twelve years, "Hey, Padmé. It's great to see you again."

He pats her _gently_ on the back, I notice…at least, a hell of a lot easier than he does on _me_ , then he pulls back, and Padmé smiles warmly at him, "Hey, Gray. It's great to see you again, too. Been too long." Yes, that it certainly has.

He nods, smiling, "Yeah, it has, and _you_ must be Leia," he smiles at my daughter, grasping her tiny hand in his huge one, and they shake hands. "Wow. It's amazing how much you look like your mother did when she was younger." Yeah, he's right about that, too, making me grin with paternal pride. Next, he's turning and draping his long arm around his wife's waist and introducing her to my girls. "Honey, I'd like you to meet Padmé Naberrie, Anakin's high school girlfriend and his girlfriend _again,_ and their twins, Luke and Leia. Guys, meet my wife, Amanda."

Amanda genuinely smiles and steps forward to hug Padmé and Leia and Luke, "Hi. I'm Amanda. It's _so_ nice to finally meet you! Padmé, I've heard Gray and Anakin talk about you for _years,_ and Luke and Leia, it's lovely to meet you as well. Luke, Junior told me all about your football game yesterday!" I look over at my son, and I notice he's blushing like crazy, which I can't help but find amusing.

Amanda motions for everyone to come inside, and while Padmé and the kids all follow her inside, Gray and I walk round to the back of the _Rover,_ and he helps me grab our bags with our swimsuits in them and our flip-flops and then carry them in the house after I shut and lock the SUV doors.

He leans over to whisper out of the side of his mouth, "So, things are moving along quickly, I take it."

I nod, "Yeah. Very much so. I swear, Gray, it's like she and I have never spent a day apart these last twelve years. We just clicked again like no time had passed, y'know, and it's the same almost with the kids. Not a hint of awkwardness. It's like we were always meant to be."

Gray's nodding his head and smiling, "Yeah. That's awesome, man. I'm _so_ happy for you."

"Thanks, Gray. Padmé and I talked about a lot of things last night, and besides moving to the penthouse, she's agreed to move the kids to a private school in the fall, and she's agreed to change the twins' last name to Skywalker, and we've decided we're going to renovate the house and keep it. For what, I don't know yet, but she doesn't want to get rid of it…at least not now…and I agreed with her."

Gray furrows his brow and asks, "Why keep it? I mean, your penthouse is _waaay_ nicer from what you've told me, and since you won't be living there as a family…." He trails off, clearly confused.

I sigh and shrug, "Because, like she said to me, the house isn't about Palo…it's about it being the only home the twins have ever known, and she and the kids have a lot of fond memories there. It's ok, Gray. Eventually, in a few years, we'll probably sell it, but for now, if she wants to renovate it and rent it out to a nice family, that's cool. I have my family, and Palo isn't a concern anymore. We've agreed to not look back and just look forward to our future."

Gray nods, "Sounds reasonable. By the way, I called Gus for you, and he said he can meet you on Wednesday at ten. Will that work, you think?"

We walk in the front door, and as he shuts it, I nod, "Thanks, man…that'll work out great. Even if Padmé can't be there."

Walking down the hall back to the kitchen, he says from behind me, "Why can't she be there?"

I call back over my shoulder, "Cause, she goes back to work on Monday."

"Ahhh, gotcha," he says as we enter the kitchen. Nobody's in here, and as Gray and I set the bags down on the bar, he looks at me and shrugs, "Guess Amanda and Junior are giving them the grand tour. Want a beer, Bro?"

As I nod my head to both the tour and the beer, "Sure," we hear our women and our kids coming down the main stairwell, the kids are laughing and jabbering nonstop. Excellent. That's what we were hoping for.

Gray grabs a couple of bottles of beer from the fridge and then opens a kitchen drawer and pulls out a bottle opener. He pops the tops off each bottle and hands me one just as Amanda, Padmé, and the kids enter the kitchen. I take a swig and turn and smile and my family. "So, Angel…Did Amanda give you the grand tour?"

She walks over to me and slides her arm around my waist, and I wrap my own arm around her and pull her into my chest, dropping a quick kiss on the top of her head. Nodding, she says, "She did, and it's lovely, too. Very nice home you have here, Gray."

Gray hugs his own wife, sharing a quick kiss with her, before Amanda moves over and opens the fridge and starts setting packages of bone-in chicken breasts on the counter, starting the prep for our grill out.

The kids are standing around the center island, all smiles, and Gray looks to them and says, "Who's ready to go swimming?"

Instantly, three shouts of, "ME!!!" ring out, and the four of us laugh at our kids.

Amanda, her head buried back in the fridge, calls over her shoulder, "Junior, you and Luke can get changed in your room, but show Leia to the guest room Uncle Ani uses when he stays over. She can change in there."

Junior says, "Ok, Mom," then motions for the twins to follow him. I hand them each their bags, and the three of them race off down the hall, and we hear them clambering up the stairs. Obviously, they are in a hurry to hit the pool.

Once it's just the four adults left in the kitchen, Padmé let's go of my waist and asks Amanda if she can do anything to help, and Gray smiles and motions for me to follow him outside, which I do, leaving our womenfolk to it. Gray opens the glass sliding door, and beers in hand, we step out on the huge deck, shutting the door behind us. It's beautiful out today. Full sunshine, blue skies, and a nice breeze. Not too hot, just…perfect. Gray steps over and fires up his grill, fiddling with the knobs, adjusting it so it'll preheat and be ready for the chicken.

I plop down in one of the chairs at the patio table and just kick back and sigh in contentment. Taking another sip of beer, I tell Gray, "I've given Padmé and the kids each a cardkey to the penthouse, and this week I'm going to swing by the bank and set up a special _VISA_ card for Padmé to use until we get married, one I can add money onto as needed, and while she's at work and the kids are at day camp this coming week, I'm going to go on Monday to buy her a new SUV so I can have it delivered by Friday."

Gray takes a swing of his own beer, and then glances at me over his shoulder, "Does she _know_ about the new SUV?"

I grin and shake my head, "Nope. The new vehicle is a total surprise. I'm not even telling the kids about it. Just going to surprise her and then on Friday afternoon."

Gray raises his eyebrows at me and purses his lips, "Nice. Got anything in mind?"

I nod my head, "Yeah. She needs something sturdy and durable with lots of storage space and trunk room that will seat at least seven. So, I've been looking at a _Toyota Sequoia_ for her. Whatcha think, Gray?"

He turns around, and nods, "Yeah. Nice choice. It'd work, and _Toyota_ makes great vehicles that last."

I can't help but agree, "Yep. They do. So, I was going to try and go on Monday –"

At that moment, the sliding door opens and our kids come barreling out, rushing between us, pausing only long enough to toss their towels on the table in front of me, and then dashing straight for the pool. The boys are wearing their swim trunks, but Leia is in a lovely pink and yellow, halter style, one-piece swimsuit that looks really pretty on her, and her hair is braided in a single French braid down her back. I can't help but smile at all three of the kids as they cannon ball into the deep end of the pool with louds whoops and squeals. Gray and I look at each other, shaking our heads and chuckling, as the kids start a splash war. Amanda and Padmé come out at that moment, carrying two trays of huge bone-in chicken breasts, prepped and ready to throw on the grill.

"Here we go. Chicken's all ready to grill, Honey," Amanda says, setting one tray of chicken on the small side table set up next to the grill. Padmé walks over and also sets the tray of chicken she is holding down on the same table, "Padmé, come with me upstairs, and I'll show you where you can change." Padmé murmurs her agreement, and both ladies turn and head back into the house.

I turn and smile at Gray, who is already in his swim trunks with a white tank top to go with it, "Why don't I go ahead and change as well. I'll be right back out." He nods as I stand, leaving my beer on the patio table and head into the house, grabbing my own bag off the counter and head for the downstairs bathroom, where I normally change when I'm here to go swimming.

Once I'm changed, I head back outside and back to my chair and grab my beer again, plopping down to relax. The kids are still horsing around in the pool, having a blast, and Gray already has the chicken sizzling away on the grill, like some kinda master chef. Seriously, he thinks he is 'The Grillmeister' or something. It's fucking hilarious to watch him. He gets so into it. I've got a huge deluxe gas grill at the penthouse…I've just never bothered to use it really. I think it's been used once since I bought it…and that was for a party, and Gray and Ben did the honors that evening, not me. When we get our family all settled in the penthouse, we'll have to have the Gray's over for a grill out and maybe Ben and his family, and the two of them can show me how to work the thing. Because honestly, I'm basically clueless on grilling.

The sliding glass doors open again, and Amanda steps out in a very chic, white one-piece swimsuit, her blond hair piled up in a bun, and a white gauzy fabric coverup on with her flip-flops. She walks over to Gray carrying a tray full of foil wrapped corn-on-the-cobb ready to throw on the grill. I hear the door shut, and glance over, and _fuck me!_ My mouth falls open in awe, and my eyes bug out of their sockets. I almost drop my beer, I'm so startled. I'm not the only one either, because I hear Gray start to choke on a sip of beer himself, and I flick my eyes over at him to see the exact same expression on his face that I know is on mine.

And, we're _both_ staring at Padmé.

 _Holy Shit!_ She's wearing an all black, tank style, one-piece swimsuit, but it's got a sheer mesh overlay covering a bandeau-style bikini top, and a high cut bikini bottom that completely shows off her perfect, hourglass form. She's carrying a towel and what looks like a coverup in her hand. Her hair is up in a high ponytail that she then braided and tucked in a loop inside her black hair tie.

She walks towards me, black sunglasses covering her eyes, and drapes her towel and coverup on the back of the chair next to mine. I'm just fucking speechless as I turn my head and continue to gape at her, hoping and praying no one has noticed my raging boner. She steps up behind my chair, puts her hands on my shoulders, and leans over to whisper in my ear, "Like my swimsuit, Honey?"

Like it? That's a fucking understatement! _Love_ it, would be more like it!

But, I still can't seem to get my vocal cords to work yet, so all I can do is nod my head vigorously, which she seems to find amusing, as she gently squeezes my shoulders, "I'm going to get in the pool with the kids. You coming?"

Hell yeah, I'm coming. Though, not in the manner I'd _most_ like to do so, if you catch my drift.

Pushing those thoughts aside, I stand up from my chair, thankful as fuck my boner has already subsided enough not to be noticeable. I pull off my own gray tank top, leaving me in my red swim trunks, then kick off my _Adidas_ sandals off, grab Padmé's hand, and walk us over to the edge of the pool. "Jump in, Uncle Ani!" Junior yells, and I wink at Padmé before stepping back, taking a running leap, and then cannon ball into the pool, sending a huge wave of water up, out, and inundating the kids with it, who all come up splashing and laughing, at the same time I break free for air, laughing myself.

Padmé just shakes her head and smiles, and gracefully walks round the edge of the pool to the diving board before she steps up and walks to the end, takes a leap, her slender arms stretching to the sky and then performs a flawless dive into the water, before swimming the full length of the pool under water and coming up beside the far edge of the pool. Sweet. She always loved the water and could swim like a fish. That apparently hasn't changed. Gray and Amanda are busy preparing our meal. So, Padmé and I spend the next half hour or so playing with the kids in the pool. Luke and Leia have obviously inherited their mother's love of all things water, because they both move fluidly and with grace and agility in the pool.

I am also quite pleased to note that Junior readily accepts Leia just as much as he did Luke yesterday, and my daughter seems to get along with him quite well, just like her brother. Good. It's my hope they'll grow closer the more time they spend together. "Yo! Dinner's ready!" Gray calls out, and the kids whoop and holler, making for the sides of the pool and hauling themselves out fast. Somebody's hungry. I swim over to the steps and follow Padmé out of the pool. We make our way, hand in hand, back to where our towels are. We dry off, and I throw on my tank top while she puts on her black loose tank dress coverup. Padmé follows Amanda into the house to get the drinks, while I help Gray carry the trays of perfectly cooked barbecue chicken over to the long picnic table at the opposite end of the deck. The kids are wrapped in towels and sitting at the table, eager for dinner. Amanda already has bowls of mustard potato salad and the corn-on-the-cobb and grilled Texas toast on the table. I set one plate of chicken down on one end of the table, Gray sets his plate of chicken down on the opposite end of the table. Padmé and Amanda return with plastic cups of ice with pitchers of iced tea, setting them down and then pouring each one of us a glass.

The four of us sit down, Gray and me across from each other, Padmé next to me and across from Amanda, seated next to Gray. Leia sits next to her mother, and Luke sits next to Junior, who is beside his mother. We dig in, and the food is just _heavenly,_ while the conversation flows freely around the table. Padmé and Amanda are discussing Junior's school, and the kids are talking amongst themselves about school and sports, from the sounds of it. Meanwhile, Gray and I discuss Kevin Keller, his working at the hotel, and my offer to take him under my wing, plus other new draftees and how we'll think they'll fare in Training Camp.

After dinner, the boys head down to the backyard and toss the football back and forth, while Leia helps the ladies clean up the leftovers. Gray and I dispense of the used paper plates and the plastic cups and start gathering up the utensils to go put in the dishwasher. It's getting close to sunset, and Gray lights some citronella candles around the deck to keep insects at bay, while Amanda and Padmé come back out with a couple tubs of ice cream and some spoons and bowls. "Boys! Come get dessert!" Amanda calls out, and like magic, the boys instantly appear, practically drooling with eagerness for the frozen treat.

I'm telling ya, ice cream should be its own food group, as far as our kids are concerned.

We settle down and enjoy some bowls of chocolate and French vanilla ice cream, topped with chocolate sauce and whipped cream. Delicious, and really hits the spot on a summer's eve. After polishing our dessert off, we move inside the house, and truthfully, love the Grays' though I do, I'm ready to take my family back home… _and_ take my woman to bed. Calling for the twins, I tell them to go change back into their dry clothes so we can hit the road. "Awww, Dad! We're having so much fun! Can't we stay a little longer, _pleeeease?"_ Luke pleads, giving me a pout so like my own. I sigh and look over at Padmé, who just shrugs, indicating the decision is up to me.

"Twenty minutes more. Then we're going home. We've got more packing and moving to do tomorrow. Remember?" I give him my decision.

He perks right up, "Ok, Dad! Thanks!" and he heads back into the family room where I hear the sounds of cartoons on the TV.

Shaking my head, I look at Padmé, who is smirking at me, "What?" I ask, arching my eyebrows at her.

"Nothing. Not. A. Thing, Honey."

I narrow my eyes at her, certain she's mocking me, and the look on my face must say it all, because she and Amanda and Gray all burst out laughing at me. No respect, damn it. Oh well. I can't help joining in, because I'm obviously settling into "Dad mode" rather well. It's becoming second nature to me already. As we're standing around in the kitchen chatting, Padmé's phone suddenly dings.

She reaches in her purse to grab it and checks the message. Her eyes grow wide, and she does a facepalm, muttering, "Oh shit. I forgot." She bites her lip and looks at me nervously.

"What's the matter, Angel? Is it Sola?" I ask, somewhat concerned by the look she's giving me.

"Uh, no…It's not my sister. It's my mom, Ani." She says, still biting her lip.

"Is something wrong? She ok?" I ask, growing more concerned by the fucking moment at the look on her face and her sudden nervousness.

"Well, that depends on your point of view, I guess. She wanted to remind me that we're still on for our family dinner at her and Dad's house tomorrow evening." She says, watching me with a pensive look on her face.

Ah, hell! You gotta be kiddin' me! Dinner…with her parents…No! Her _father!_

Gray and Amanda look at each other before shooting furtive glances between Padmé and I. Gray especially knows how I feel about Ruwee right now. No way in hell am I over what that man did to our family all those years ago. My jaw tightens, and I clench my teeth. I knew I was going to have to face Ruwee again, this time man to man not man to boy like before, but I wasn't expecting it to happen so soon. Padmé seems to realize how upsetting this is for me, because she rushes to reassure me.

"Ani, if you don't want to go, I totally understand. I'll just tell Mom I'm super busy tomorrow and that we can't go."

I appreciate the thought. I really, really _do._ And, I'm not angry at my Angel, and I don't want her to think that I am. I also don't want to push her away from her parents. They have always been close, and she loves them, even if she _was_ disappointed to find out what her father had done all those years ago. Still, I have no intention of tarnishing their relationship.

 _Because this is between Ruwee and me. No one else._

And, it's fucking time I confronted that man, in no uncertain terms, about his behavior and his attitude toward me.

I smile at Padmé and shake my head, "No. Go ahead and let her know that we'll be there. Just let her know you're bringing a special _guest_ with you tomorrow. Don't tell her who it is, though. Let it be a _surprise."_

She watches me for a moment, and I do my best to convey my love through my eyes, and she finally smiles, says, "Ok, Ani" and then texts her mom back.

Gray looks at me with raised eyebrows and motions with his head toward the hall leading to his man cave. I take the hint, and the two of us silently head in that direction. I know he's concerned about me coming face to face with Ruwee again after all these years. He shouldn't be. Ruwee'll be lucky to get in one word edgewise, because I'm going to let him know, in no uncertain terms, _exactly_ what I think of his actions.

Talk about clearing the air.

They always say the air is always sweeter after a real good rain. Well, it's damn well going to rain down on Ruwee Naberrie, and he and I are going to know _exactly_ where we stand with each other from here on out. I'm a big ass guy, and I now have a hell of a _lot_ more money than he does, quite frankly, and I have every right to claim _my_ children and their mother as _mine._ And, I'm going to make sure he knows that, too.

We reach the man cave, and Gray whirls on me, "Anakin, look…I-"

I hold my rand up and stop him before he starts, "Gray, it's ok. Look, I'm going to confront Ruwee, and yeah, he's going to know _exactly_ what my thoughts are about what he did back then. Padmé now knows what her father did and _why_ he did it, and she and I are on the same page about his actions. Look, I am _not_ the rash, eighteen-year-old boy that flies off the handle the moment he gets pissed off. _You_ , of all people, know that. But, if I don't clear the air with him now, then that is going to make life difficult for Padmé and our kids, and I don't want that either. Whether I like it or not, he _is_ Padmé's father, and he _is_ going to be my father-in-law. I'll handle this man to man, just like I said I would, and if he's a smart enough man, then he won't try to interfere in my family anymore, and we'll actually be able to have a _civil_ relationship at least from now on. Don't worry. It'll all be good, Bro. Trust me."

He purses his lips for a sec, eyeing me, then he relaxes, nods, and claps me on the shoulder, "Ok. Just…Be careful and uh, try to keep the F-bombs to a minimum, K?" He smirks at me, and I can't help the shit-eating grin on my face.

"Yeah, I hear ya."

We turn and head back down the hall to the kitchen, and I find Padmé has gotten dressed again and is back waiting in the kitchen. She has her plate in her hand that she sent the cake on for Gray and Junior. Gray nods at the plate, "Thanks for the cake, Padmé. Anakin and Luke said it was delicious, and they were right. It tasted just like I remember your mom's always did at Thanksgiving."

She beams at him, "You're welcome, Gray. Glad you enjoyed it."

I walk to the den entrance and call for the twins. A chorus of groans reaches my ears as I turn and head back to the kitchen. I smirk and shake my head. The kids come dragging in, obviously wanting to stay, but I shake my head at them, "Don't start. It's time to go home. You two need showers, and it's been a long day, and I'm beat. Don't worry, we'll be back over again, and of course, we'll have the Grays over to our place, too."

They nod in resignation and each of them gives Junior a high five. Padmé hugs Amanda bye, which is awesome to see. Gray and I shoot each other a wink, pleased our ladies are getting along so well. I had a feeling they would. And, of course, Gray has to give me a huge ass bear hug, complete with multiple slaps on the back. I'm used to it, though it still stings like all get out.

We gather up our respective bags and make our way to the front door, with the Grays trailing along behind us. We walk down the front steps and head over to the _Rover_. I hit the key fob, the car pings, and the lights flicker on and off, indicating it's unlocked. I walk round and open Padmé's and Leia's doors for them, and they pile in, while Luke opens his own door and climbs in beside his sister. I take all their bags, and I open the rear door, set the bags in the back, close it, and then head to the driver's seat. I climb in, shut the door, start the SUV up, and we wave one more time, as the Grays' all wave back, then I back up, turn around and head down the driveway, hitting the button again to open the gate. We pass through, and I hit the button again, closing the gate, and then we're on our way back to the penthouse.

"So, did everyone have a good time?" I ask, as I maneuver through Saturday evening traffic.

" _Yesssss!"_ they all reply, and I glance first at Padmé and then in the rearview to look at the twins. Padmé turns from looking out the window and smiles at me, her eyes shining in the light of the setting sun. God, I love this woman so fucking much. Her and our kids mean the entire world to me. She continues to smile softly at me and then she mouths _I love you_ at me, and I swear my heart skips a beat. I reach over and grasp her left hand in my right and twine our fingers together and give her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Let's go home, Angel." I say, my voice husky, almost raw from the depth of my emotion.

I don't need to say anything else. She gets it. She _knows._

She squeezes my hand back and says, "Yeah, Ani. Let's go home."

I bring her hand up to my lips and give the back of her hand a gentle kiss, then I give her a wink and press my foot down on the accelerator.

Yeah, it's time to go home.

* * *

 **A/N: How about that?**

 **Yep, you were warned that a lot happens here and now you know what the next chapter will be all about! It'll feature the dinner and man to man conversation with Ruwee and Anakin but it'll start with the special evening and night Anakin has planned for his beloved for their 'breaking in' ceremony, if you will.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Please follow, favorite and review! And thanks, as always!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Seco** **nd Chances: Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

 ** _Anakin Skywalker_**

It doesn't take long before I'm pulling up out front of our home and handing the keys over to the evening valet. Marshall's gone for the day, and his relief has taken his place. Sam, like Marshall, is a young guy, a college student who works here part-time on the weekends while going to college full-time. He's just as shocked as everyone else here by the revelation of my family, but I don't stick around to explain.

Nope, I've got _plans_ for tonight.

I just can't put them into effect until the twins are completely occupied or otherwise down for the count, but I can prepare for it and spend some time with the twins before tearing Padmé away from her motherly duties and treat her to a private, romantic night full of orgasms. The thought has me grinning wolfishly as we cross the lobby, and I reach down for Padmé's hand, interlace our fingers together and pull out my wallet, tapping it on the card reader. The elevator dings open, and we all step in. I squeeze Padmé's hand gently, as the doors close, and when her eyes meet mine, they turn darker in wanton need.

I almost shudder from the look in those dark orbs and know that the look in my own eyes is _just_ as wanton, if not more.

The elevator dings open, we step out, and I tap my wallet on the card reader again and the front door unlocks. I push it open and enter after my kids and woman are inside, enjoying the glorious view of her perfect ass in those shorts she's got on. As she moves to follow our kids, her hips are swaying sensually and almost make me drool _. The twins really can't go to sleep early enough for me tonight,_ I think to myself, but push my lust away until I can have her all to myself and let my mind run rampant.

That'll be soon enough, but _not_ soon enough, if you get what I'm saying.

"Up to your rooms, you two, take a shower and change into your new PJ's we bought you today." The twins don't even have the strength to argue, and I grin. Yeah, I can totally get used to being a father.

Of course, I have to remind myself, they've yet to disobey me or get themselves in trouble on my watch either. I'll really dread the moment when they do, but I know, if they're anything like me, that'll come soon enough, and I'll have to pull a punishment or two out of my mom's old playbook for dealing with me when I acted up.

That amazing woman never yelled or raised a hand to me. Not ever. She'd never even think of it. What she'd do instead is make me do chores. Even when I was as young as four years old, she'd make me do chores that I'd hate, instead of going to sit in a time out chair or to my room.

It's always something to remember when it falls on me to decide their punishment. After all, Padmé has to go back to work on Monday, and as much as I'm already used to us all being together, we won't always be. Either she'll have to work, or I'll have to travel for away games or have events I have to attend, practices, games...and so on and so forth.

But, that's not the case tonight, I swiftly remind myself with a smirk, because tonight we _will_ be together. All. Night. Long. Yep, me and my woman, in our bedroom that is one hundred percent soundproof. Our kids could bang on our door and _still_ wouldn't hear anything that's going on inside. No matter how loud we are.

They just better not. Which means, of course, I'll need to wait until they fall asleep, but watching them now, I can see in the way they're sluggishly moving up the stairs that they're tired.

And, that suits me just fine. Padmé also walks up the stairs and then stops at the top to turn her head back to look down at me over her shoulder. Her eyes haven't changed. They still sparkle with desire, her look charged, heated. I actually do shudder this time, and then she winks at me and continues down the hall towards our room.

I take the hint and walk right to the stairs and then run up them three at a time and then I dash down the hall like I would for the end zone, until I'm right on her six and then I close and lock the door behind us when we step into our room. "Care to join me for a shower, Ani?"

Does she have to _ask?_

"Try keeping me out," I growl, my balls drawing up uncomfortably tight and my dick growing hard as a rock, as I already begin to strip out of my clothes and step naked into the bathroom to turn the lights on and start the shower for us.

Some quick shower sex sounds good to me, because I really don't think I can last long right now. Not with all of the anticipation and the look in her eyes and my balls being all wound up as tight as they are. Nope, I won't last long at all. Padmé steps into the shower first, and my jaw falls open. Literally. I've seen this woman naked quite a few times in the last two days we've officially been back together but seeing her naked or wearing anything intimate still shocks the ever loving hell out of me.

My woman's got it _all._ She's as sexy and luscious as they come. _And, she's all mine,_ I growl to myself possessively. I step in behind her, closing the glass door behind me and immediately draw her into my arms, feeling her soft water-slicked skin against my own hard muscles. My hands roam hungrily up and down her body, and she turns in my arms, to look up at me with a devilish grin and then drops to her knees before I can blink.

She sucks my dick into her hot wet mouth, and I have to lean back against the shower wall to keep myself from falling down on my ass. "Fuck!" One of her hands grasps my dick and strokes it in sync with her lips and tongue lubing my length in her saliva.

I can feel her moan as she lets go of my dick, reaching round me to grab my taut ass with both of her hands and deep throats me, rubbing her nose against my blond nest of curls. I'm so close to losing it, but I won't. I don't want to come yet.

Reaching down, I grip her wet shoulders and pull her up to me. She makes a deep throaty sound that almost makes me come from the sound alone, and I smash our lips together. We're not making love at the moment. We're primal in our need and desire for one another, and we let our passion consume us.

I lick my way into her mouth, wrapping my left arm around her waist, as I let my right hand travel down to her pussy, and my forefinger slides into her tight wet heat. She moans into my mouth, and I swallow it down, letting that moan travel straight down to my throbbing dick. I slide my finger in and out of her sweetness, eventually letting my middle finger join in, and her moaning intensifies until I withdraw my hand and drop to my knees and push her back against the shower wall, under one of the showerheads, and I hold her in place.

"I want to feel you come on my tongue, Angel, as I eat you out." Then my lips, mouth, and tongue are on her feminine folds, and I lick my way inside. She grips my short hair in her hands, and I love it. I give her a groan of approval and lap her up, taking a long, slow lick of her slick pussy before sliding my tongue out of her and flicking it against her distended clit.

She gasps and tries to close her legs out of the sheer pleasure I'm giving her, and that gives me an idea I think she'd like. At least I know _I'll_ like it. I spread her thighs with my hands and raise one of her smooth legs at her knee and lift it over my shoulder, and then the other, so her pussy is just about at direct mouth level for me, and supporting her weight on my biceps and shoulders, I raise my hands up on the outside of her thighs and reach up to grab her breasts, holding them firmly in my palms, making sure she's braced between me, my arms, and the wall so she doesn't fall.

She grips my hair even harder, her nails curling against my scalp, and I grunt in more pleasure than pain, and then I'm back inside her and concentrating on sucking her clit, flicking it rapidly with my tongue, feeling her muscles tighten and her grip on me becoming stronger.

 _She enjoys this alright,_ I think to myself in delight and decide to put her out of her misery, as I give her a full sensory overload. Squeezing her breasts in my palms, tweaking those hard puckered nipples between my thumbs and forefingers, and driving my tongue in and out of her has her pussy pulsating as she comes all over my tongue.

I lap her up, continuing to drive my tongue in and out of her, slowing my pace as I drink everything she's giving me. Damn, that was fun. Another first for me – for _us_ \- in the shower. I begin to stand with her still braced on my shoulders, but ease my arms down, slowly sliding her down the length of my body, feeling the wet slide of her skin against mine, and once I'm standing fully and her ass lands in the palms of my hands, she wraps her legs around my waist, locking her ankles together over my ass, and I step forward until her back is against the wall again, and then I lean forward and seal our lips together at the same time I slide my dick into her warmth.

She moans loudly, her brown eyes widening and rolling to the back of her head as I fill her up and give her a satisfied grin of feeling her again without a condom separating us. The unfortunate part of us having sex without a condom is that I'll need to pull out of her when the time comes, but I'll do it, because as much as I love this woman and _want_ to expand our family, now isn't the time for that, and I don't have the patience to step out of the shower and get a condom from the box under the sink.

So, I fuck her right here with nothing between us and encourage her to scream with everything she's got because we don't have to worry about any interruptions at the moment. And, she gives me all she's got. I thrust my hips forward, picking up my pace with every powerful surge into her. At the same time, I make love to her mouth with my own, giving her the best of me. Deep kisses, twining our tongues together inside her mouth, as we slant our heads left and right, bumping noses as we move.

I want her to remember this experience and to get a taste of what's to come, because this is only the beginning and really just an appetizer for our sensual banquet to follow later. I feel my balls grow heavy with come, and my muscles tighten, and I pull out of her just in time for my pleasure to come shooting out of me in multiple intense bursts. I paint the wall below her ass with my come, and Padmé paints my abdomen and pelvis with hers as she rides out her orgasm in my arms, her arms wrapped tightly around my neck, her head thrown back, her lips parted as she gasps my name over and over and over.

We're both panting for breath and begging for air. I lean my wet, sweaty forehead against hers, and we both give each other these silly little grins, and I can't help but chuckle, giving her a quick peck on the tip of her nose. Yeah, I can get used to this. And if I have it _my_ way, this is only the beginning of our new lives together.

I wouldn't want it any other way.

After a couple of minutes, our breath is back, and I release her from my hold. She unwraps her legs from my waist and slides down my body, and this time, we finally take our shower, cleaning the chlorine, sweat, and come off our bodies. We lather each other up in body wash and take our time enjoying the intimacy of this. Next is our hair, and I enjoy sliding my fingers through her hair, as I lather the shampoo and conditioner through her silky strands, and I take a nice whiff of her fruity scent, before I lean down to allow her to scrub my own hair clean, which gives me a beautiful view of her tits, and I enjoy every second of that view, too.

God, _everything_ about this woman is a turn on for me. I'm seriously enjoying it, and then we're done and turning off the water and stepping out to dry off.

Padmé has an extremely sated look on her face, and she's glowing, quite literally. I can't help but feel a surge of masculine pride at this, knowing it was _my_ actions and love that has her looking like this, and from the time we were reunited at the meet and greet until now, I have to say she looks a helluva lot happier than she did before.

And, I'm glad to see it. I seriously am.

This woman means the whole wide world to me, and there's _nothing_ I wouldn't do to make her happy...and make her mine. Of course, I'm just glad that she's _already_ mine, and that I'm the one that makes her happy. Because she makes me happy, too, and I know there'll be days in the future where I'll sulk around from a hard practice or a tough loss and then I'll see her and those feelings will just fade away.

Even in high school that happened. We may not have exactly been intimate back then, least not until the end, _sexually_ , but just seeing her and having her cheer me on was enough. Fuck, I can't _wait_ to see her and the kids at one of my games, or hell, _all_ of my home games.

I'll get them the best seats in the stadium.

The front row right behind our benches.

Yeah, I'm sure Luke will definitely love _that,_ and I know I will, too. Especially with my family wearing my team jerseys with my name and number on the back, cheering me on.

Fuck, I can't wait.

"Uh...Ani?" Padmé says, stepping out of the bathroom and into our bedroom with a white towel wrapped around her from just above her breasts down to her mid thighs and another towel wrapped round her hair. "We didn't bring up the bags, did we?"

 _Shit._ I knew I was forgetting something. I toss my own towel into the hamper in the bathroom and walk to the closet buck ass naked and reach in one of my drawers and grab some shorts and a t-shirt, throwing them on and then stepping into a pair of sandals before walking over to where my shorts are lying on the floor and grabbing my wallet from the back pocket. "I'll go grab them from the _Rover,_ Babe. Don't leave this room while I'm gone. And tonight, Angel," I grin, looking her up and down as I step closer and untuck the part of the towel keeping it wrapped around her, watching as it falls to the floor and my grin grows feral, I give her beautiful body an appreciative look over, "you won't be needing _any_ clothes."

I give her a quick heated kiss with a promise of more to come, reach down and pinch her sweet ass, and then I'm stepping out of our room, closing the door behind me and dashing back down the stairs, heading for the rear service elevator to get to my SUV. I grab a spare set of keys for my _Rover_ on the way, and then I press the call button for the service elevator. It dings open, and I hop in, ride it down, and then I'm stepping out into my own private garage.

My _Chiron, Rover_ and _Mustang_ all sit parked here, and I smile at the three of them, as I walk around the _Rover_ to the back and unlock the doors. I reach in and grab all the bags, close the rear hatch and hit the key fob to lock it, and then I'm pulling out my wallet, tapping it against the card reader, and then I'm back on the elevator on my way back upstairs. As the elevator opens, I walk quickly toward the stairwell, again climbing the stairs three at a time in my rush to get back to my Angel.

I'm back in our room as fast I could make it, dropping Luke's and Leia's bags off outside their doors and then I'm closing our door behind me, kicking it closed with a sandaled foot. "Here you are, Milady." I grin enjoying the view of her beautiful naked body lying in our bed. While I was downstairs, she took the time to brush out her hair and fold the bed down and climb in it, propping herself seductively on her side, her head braced on her hand, her arm bent at the elbow. I look her up and down with a hungry gaze. She smiles softly at me and lifts her free hand and crooks her index finger at me, motioning for me to come closer.

Damn, she looks _extremely_ fuckable right now. And, I'd fuck her goddamn brains out too, but tonight's our breaking-in ceremony, and I'll be damned if I spoil it. Tonight, I want to shower her with affection and love, because having her here with me – _finally!_ – genuinely means something to me. No, _everything_ to me. It's not just about physical pleasure.

After all, that's why we fucked in the shower.

I growl at the beautiful memory and at the way she looks now in our bed. "It's comfortable, right?"

"Like a cloud," she readily agrees, rolling to her back and stretching her arms up over her head and arching her back, pushing her bare breasts up into the air.

Fuck, what a beautiful angel she is.

In record time, I'm dropping the bags where I stand, locking the door behind me, kicking off my sandals, throwing off my t-shirt and pushing and kicking my shorts down and off my long ass legs, then I'm right there with her in our bed, sliding between the sheets and over to her.

She spreads her legs on instinct and then I'm there on top of her, nestling snugly between her thighs. I give her a quick passionate kiss on the lips and give her the best genuine smile I can give her at the moment. "That's how I feel whenever I'm with the people I love," my whispered admission makes her jaw nearly drop open, then she blinks, as tears make her eyes almost glassy, and she wraps her arms around my neck, pulling my lips down to hers.

Whenever I'm with her and the kids, I _do_ feel like I'm on a cloud. Like I'm walking on air, and it's an amazing feeling.

A feeling that I want to feel for the rest of my life.

Bracing my forearms on either side of her head, my hands curling into her still damp curls, I melt against her lips. There's nothing but love behind this kiss, and I pour all of my love back at her. She's seriously gotta be an angel or something because she elicits feelings in me that I've _never_ felt even a single spark of with anyone else.

But when you know, you know, and despite us only being back together for two days now, I _know_ deep in my soul she's always been meant to be mine and me hers.

That's never changed between us, and it never will change between us.

Her tongue probes my bottom lip, and I open myself totally up to her. Tonight is all about _her_ , and I meant it when I said I wanted tonight to be special. I may not have set anything special up exactly, like candles or stuff like that, but her here with me in our bed...that's special enough in my book.

Our tongues come together and slowly dance, and everything is right with the world. I let her lead for the moment and enjoy the tongue tangling kiss that I can feel all the way down in my _toes._

"I love you Ani...so much," she whispers, pulling our lips and tongues apart, and I can't help the skipping and melting of my heart at her beautiful words.

She doesn't know how very much those words mean to me. "I love you too, Padmé. I love you more than I can ever say in words. I don't think there's even words to describe how much you mean to me." There truly aren't, and I don't give her time to think about anything else, as I bring our lips and tongues back together for some more toe-curling, tongue tangling kissing.

My woman _knows_ how to kiss, that's for sure, and I don't even want to know how she got to be so good at it. Just like those phenomenal, mind bending blowjobs and her creativity. I'm a guy in his prime. I love sex _and_ seeing my woman go down on me, but she also told me that she hadn't had sex in twelve years.

And, I believe her.

Unfortunately, I'm pretty sure she knows all about _my_ sex life the last twelve years. Wish she didn't, but that's something that you can easily find out when you _Google_ search my name. There truly is no privacy for a guy like me. And, I'm okay with that. Kinda. I mean, I've been just like any other single man in his twenties, only my sexual partners have tended to be those females of a _higher_ profile than most men's are. Granted, if I'd had _my_ way all those years ago, the _only_ woman I would've ever slept with would've been Padmé. I regret that it didn't turn out that way, of course, but we can't change the past and make it so.

And, I got nothing to hide or to feel ashamed about.

I'm a man that is absolutely comfortable in his own skin, and if I lost a bet and had to walk around naked somewhere, I would without being a chicken shit and backing out.

Trust me, because I did do that very thing _once._ Maybe not walk around naked, no, but I skinny dipped in a pool at a frat house in college during one of their biggest and wildest parties because I lost a stupid bet with Gray. I wouldn't be surprised if those pictures are out there somewhere on the internet. I wouldn't even shy away from them if they _did_ come out. Like I said, I am perfectly comfortable in my body and in my manhood.

Through genetics, I was graced with a perfect body and a perfect dick.

And, Padmé's got a perfect body too, one my dick can't _wait_ to get another piece of. Unfortunately, it'll have to wait because I'm not even _close_ to breaking Padmé into our bed. I said all night long, and that's _exactly_ what I meant.

She'll have to get used to staying _busy_ in our bed. I told you already…I'm a demanding lover, and my woman will learn to keep up with my needs. Just like I'll learn each and every single way to satisfy her own, too. It'll take time, of course, and that is exactly what I take plenty of right now, as I continue to make love to her mouth and tongue before peeling my tongue off hers and licking my way down from her lips to her jaw and then to her neck.

She tilts her head back for me, and I lick my way down to her pulse and the soft spot on her neck where her pulse is. I can feel the quickening of her pulse with my tongue, and I lap at it, making it extra wet with my saliva before biting down on it and marking her as mine again, making her gasp.

I want the entire world to know she's taken, that she's _mine._ I'd even bang on my chest like _Donkey Kong_ and get all primal if I had to. There's nothing I wouldn't do for this beautiful creature moaning beneath me as I lick the spot that I marked.

"Again? Really, Ani?" she murmurs, amused.

I smile against her neck and then move back up to kiss her on the lips. "Sorry, Babe, but your neck is just _so_ damn bitable." Just like every part of her, and then I'm back to licking, nipping and kissing my way down her body.

Her breasts call out to me, and as I slide my body down hers, I kiss both of her pinkish-brown nipples before squeezing the firm globes in the palms of my hands and enjoy the feel of their velvety softness. I squeeze them both again and lean down to suck one of her nipples into my mouth, as I continue to squeeze them and knead them and claim them as mine. I suckle one, then the other, enjoying the taste of those buds as she arches her back, pushing the mounds further into my hungry mouth.

Yep, I bite them both, too and leave teeth marks on each one of her breasts. Then I make sure to lick away the sting. I give them some extra licks to try and find out how many licks it takes to get to the center of her _Tootsie Pops._ The answer: The world may never know – at least, they better _not_ ever know. Her tits are all _mine,_ dammit - at least until we have our next baby that is, and I already lost count anyway. After all, who could really focus on counting when you're licking and sucking this magnificent creature?

Certainly not me.

I can't help but chuckle deep in my chest. She's whimpering softly and squirming underneath me, and I'm not _nearly_ done with her yet.

I slide myself further down her body and stop on her flat belly. I look up into her beautiful brown eyes to see her watching me as I show the most tender loving care I can to her stretch marks, running my lips and tongue over them. They don't bother me one bit. I wasn't kidding when I said they didn't detract from her beauty the first night I had her back in my arms.

They don't. They only add to her beauty, like I said, because she got them from carrying our beautiful twin children. I feel the need to remind her of that, "You're _so_ fucking gorgeous, Babe." I look into her eyes, and I can see from the look in hers that she knows I mean it.

If you know me, you'd know I don't say anything I don't mean. I tell it like it is, period.

I slide down her body some more and grin up at her ferally and gently spread her thighs even farther apart and literally bury my face in her beautiful pussy. Her triangular thatch of curly dark hair tickles my forehead, but I don't care. I deeply inhale that beautiful scent that is uniquely hers and literally get high on Padmé.

Then what's a man to do? I can't be down here and _not_ pleasure this amazing woman. I bury my tongue inside of her again and lick my way all around inside her wet warmth and find that _one_ sweet spot that makes her go wild. I smile against her pink folds, as her hips involuntarily jump up off the bed and into my face, only serving to push my tongue deeper inside of her.

I hit that spot a couple of more times with quick flicks of my tongue before pulling my tongue out and slowly sliding my tongue up to her clit. I slide my tongue in slow, wet circles around and around her clit, hearing her moan and feeling her shiver, goosebumps sweeping across her skin as I do. She _likes_ this. Good. Duly noted. I take it between my lips, sucking on it, and yep, even biting down on that, too. But gently, tenderly, because I know how sensitive it is, and oh boy, it's sensitive alright because as my teeth bite down, her orgasm takes me by surprise, and her milky pleasure engulfs my tongue and mouth like a tsunami. A garbled wail of ' _Ani!'_ erupts from her mouth, as her whole body convulses in the throes of her orgasm, her hips bucking up against my face, rubbing her dark curls against my nose and forehead.

 _Holy Fuck!_

I do my best to lick her all up and drink all that I can but quite a bit got on the sheets. That doesn't stop me, though. I dip my head down and lick her creamy sweetness off the sheet until it's just a wet spot, and I grin up at her, aware that her sticky pleasure is all over my lips, cheeks, and chin.

She's lying there, her belly and chest heaving for air, eyes closed, lips parted invitingly, her hands thrown up on the pillows, as she comes down from her orgasmic shock.

I can't help the rush of masculine pride and possessiveness that surges through me at the sight, knowing I'm the _only_ man who's ever – and _will_ ever – know her this way, see her this way, taste her this way.

She is mine to have and to taste and to hold. Only _mine._

Climbing back up her body, I drape myself over her torso, pressing my chest to her breasts, and lean down and kiss her, letting her get a taste of herself. She curls her hands back around my neck, fisting her fingers in my dark blond hair, making me shiver as her nails scrape gently over my skin, and she slowly licks her pleasure off my face making me shudder in surprise and turning me the fuck on even more.

Damn, I have to _really_ will myself not to come right the fuck now, and I reach down and squeeze my aching, throbbing dick hard to make sure I don't.

She sees this, arches her brows and winks at me, before patting me on the cheek, "We're both full of surprises, huh." Damn straight.

I growl deep in my chest and then kiss her again before I move back down her body. I slide my open mouth wetly along her skin, stopping to suckle her pointed nubs again, before leaving a wet trail from my tongue down over her breastbone and belly to her groin, where I stop once more and nuzzle my face into that glorious thatch of curls I love so much. I lick my way down her inner thighs, peppering her with kisses and little nips of pleasure and then I'm down at her knees and then her shins and then her dainty little feet, and I suck her gorgeous little toes into my mouth, something I've _never_ done to any other woman.

I'm not a foot fetish kind of guy, but she's got some _amazing_ feet. I can suck, lick and worship these soft little feet all night long. But, my dick won't survive it.

I climb back up her body again, spreading her legs again with my own, bracing my knees under her spread thighs on either side of her hips and reach over for the nightstand to grab a condom from the drawer. As she watches me from half-hooded eyes, I rip it open with my teeth and suit up quickly. It's show time. "Hope you're ready, Babe." That's all the warning she gets, because just like that, I'm pulling my hips back and thrusting deep into her wetness with a loud moan, throwing my head back, my eyes closed, as I hold my weight up off her with my arms extended, my hands flat on the mattress on either side of her to allow me more power and maneuverability in my hips.

Thank God for soundproofing, lemme tell ya, because I'm not holding anything back tonight.

She moans too, and after several powerful – but _slow_ \- surges of my pelvis into her wet heat, I lower myself back down on top of her, our chests and bellies flush together, and I bring my lips and tongue right back down to hers. I make love to her mouth, as I slowly thrust my hips in and out of her beautiful pussy. Fuck have mercy, the drag is almost overwhelming, as I feel her inner muscles clenching around my dick. I have to fight my primal desire to just ram her as hard and fast as I can, because this isn't about fucking right now. This time is truly about _lovemaking_ , about showing my Angel just how much I love her through the pleasure we share together with our bodies.

But, apparently, I'm not the only one primal in their need.

Ignoring her impatient grunts and her whispered orders of: _"Harder, Ani!"_ I take my time and don't even smile at her commands.

Instead, I shut her up with my lips and tongue that I know she can't get enough of and pull back and level her with a mocking glare. "I gave it to you _hard_ earlier, Babe…now I'm making love to you. Deal with it, because you won't get me doing this too often, Angel." She doesn't know how bad I _really_ want to give it to her harder and faster and knock her goddamn breath out of her, but I won't.

Slow and steady will win the race this time.

I told you, I wasn't kidding. Tonight's special for me, and I want to make it _just_ as special for her. We can fuck whenever and wherever we want, but I want to prolong this night and show her how much she means to me. I know she's wound up from all of the torture I put her through and needs release, but this is my way of showing her with my body how much she means to me. And, I won't ruin it now.

So, as I watch her eyes darkening with desire, my hips continue their slow, grinding thrusts in and out of her.

Her eyes and face go soft, a look of adoration sweeping her features, and our tongues and lips move together in a slow rhythm that has my heart melting and belly feeling like butterflies are just coming out of their cocoons and learning how to fly. It's doing flips and cartwheels and crashing side to side.

All the while that slow steady pace continues, in and out, her wet heat enveloping me, making me almost _insane_ with how wonderful she feels, even through the condom. Then I can feel my balls reaching their ending point. I chase down my orgasm and continue to slowly thrust in and out of my beautiful girlfriend, and suddenly, a pleasure so intense I almost black out washes over me, and I'm moaning into her mouth as I come, erupting in several powerful long bursts from my dick, filling up the condom. She arches her back up off the bed, pressing her sweet tits against my chest, and that's when I feel her own orgasm, her inner walls clenching in tight powerful spasms around my dick, and it's beautiful. _She's_ beautiful.

I stay inside of her until our orgasms slowly fade, our breathing gradually returning to normal, as we share soft kisses and hushed whispers of love, and then I slowly pull out, flopping over onto my side of the bed, slide off the condom, tie it off, and roll off the bed and walk into the bathroom to throw it in the trashcan.

Padmé hasn't moved in the ten seconds I was gone, and then I'm back and lying down next to her and drawing her into my arms. We're cuddled face to face under the sheets, and I've never seen this expression on her face before. "You really _do_ love me, huh?"

I raise a brow at her. "I wasn't kidding, Padmé. You've _always_ been the only one for me, always. I've known it since you walked into me at school when we were both fourteen. I know it even more now." I give her a kiss on her cute little nose. "You're mine, and I'm yours. We've always been meant to be together. It's Fate, Babe."

She sighs. Her hand slides up and down my smooth, well-defined pecs. "I know, Ani. I've always known. Damn, I was _so_ stupid back then." She sounds wistful, sad even, and I can't stand it. Tonight, I want no regrets, no memories from the past to taint the beauty of the love we're expressing for each other with our bodies.

I slide a hand under her chin and gently tilt her head up so her eyes look into mine. "We both made mistakes back then, Angel, but we found our way back to one another. _That's_ what matters." Nothing else does, and I tell her this with my kiss, as I lean down and capture her lips again with my own.

We get lost for a while in one another's lips. I'm so happy and satisfied and sated and comfortable that I don't want to move or stop kissing this amazing woman. _But,_ I'm getting thirsty and even a little hungry.

Yep, I'm hungry. Shocker, I know.

My stomach rumbles, and I can't hide it any longer. Padmé doesn't comment, just raises one of her perfect brown brows at me. "Want anything to eat? Or, drink? I pay the staff here to ensure the fridge and cabinets are always full." And, it always is. I just make a list of things I need from the store, and they make sure my fridge, pantry, freezer, and cabinets are well stocked.

I also have quite a bit of a selection of wine downstairs in my refrigerated wine chest in the kitchen. I'm not much of a wine drinker myself, but I know she is.

She nods. "I'll go with you. We should probably check on the kids, too. I doubt they're sleeping."

She's right, I'm sure, and I'm also sure they're enjoying the game room. I know _I_ would be, at least if I was Luke. I'm not sure if Leia's into games as much as he is.

Guess there's only one way to find out. I kiss her again and then we roll out of bed, and I throw my shorts and t-shirt back on and watch Padmé walk over and open up her bag and reach in and pull out a cute little night gown. It's a black satin one piece that goes down to just shy of her knees, lacy around the edges, the straps, and over the sweetheart neckline but not revealing enough for her to not wear it in front of the kids.

I know what she's hiding underneath it though, and I enjoy watching her put it on, taking extreme delight in knowing she's not wearing any panties on underneath it.

 _Fuck._ I'm gonna rip that right off of her when we're back in here. Just watch me. Like she could hear my dirty thoughts, she arches an eyebrow at me. "Don't even _think_ about it, hot stuff." I hold my hands up in mock surrender, smirking at the look on her face.

Did I say my thoughts out loud? Or, am I just that predictable? Shit, she's gonna drive me crazy.

And, I'm going to love every minute of it.

But, I don't ponder it as she pads to the door on bare feet, unlocks it and opens it. We walk out, her first, leaving me to enjoy the view of her fine ass swaying with those rounded hips of hers, and she stops in each of the kids' rooms.

They're empty, no shock there.

I let her lead the way down the stairs, you know, with me being the _gentleman_ I am, and she turns and walks down the hall to the game room. I stop in the kitchen and open up the fridge to grab a bottle of water. I really need to rehydrate. She took all of my hydration when she wrung my dick dry.

Quite literally.

I chuckle softly and dig through my fridge to find something to eat. I don't know what I want. Then I peer in the freezer and find it. Chocolate ice cream. That's the ticket. I pull it out and carry the container over to the granite island in the middle of my huge ass chef's kitchen and open up the silverware drawer and pull out a spoon and tear the lid off the ice cream.

Three spoonfuls in, a pair of footsteps join me. "Can I have some?" It's Luke. I open the drawer again and hand him a spoon too, and he digs in with me. "Mmm," he grins up at me.

I grin too and notice once again that he's got _my_ grin. That only makes me grin wider. Yep, that's my boy! "How're you liking our place, Son?"

He takes another spoonful of ice cream. "I love it! It's got _everything!"_

It sure does, and I appreciate it all the more now. "Good, I'm glad you like it. And tomorrow, there's something _else_ I want to show you. Something extra special I think you'll like, too." I wink at my son.

My _Mustang,_ I know he'll love it, and he'll love to help me restore it. I tore her apart already right after I bought her, and I'm slowly rebuilding her as I have the free time to do so. It'll take time, but it'll be the perfect project to bond with my son over.

Well, that, games in the game room, and football.

The _Mustang_ is more intimate though. It's just for us. Him and me. Not anyone else.

The perfect thing to bring us closer together and really get to know one another better. It's the kind of thing I'd want to do with my own dad...if I had one.

Sadly, I don't, but I want to do with _my_ son what I would've wanted to do with my own father. Had I ever had the chance to know him.

I don't let the thoughts go any further than that. I'm a Dad now, and I'm going to be there for my kids. I'm not afraid of responsibility. I'm not afraid of my children. The one thing I _am_ afraid of though is failure. Of failing to be the father that my amazing kids deserve, of failing to be the boyfriend, eventual fiancé and husband that my Angel deserves.

Failure is what drives me to succeed. I've never failed in anything all my life, and I'm not about to start now.

Especially not when it comes to my children and my woman.

Chocolate ice cream is a good thinking food, apparently. It seems Luke is also thinking about something. "Something on your mind, Son?"

He smiles up at me, a dimple showing. Every time I look at him, I happen to notice a little bit more of just _how_ much my son looks just like me. "I'm just enjoying this, y'know? Hanging out with you and eating some ice cream, our favorite kind." He grins at that.

I enjoy this, too. "I wouldn't wanna be doing anything else at the moment," and that's the truth. I may be a little impatient to spend all night locked up in the bedroom with Padmé, but we got plenty of time for that later, and I want to be able to spend time with my kids, too. This is their first night in our new home also. It needs to be special for _them,_ as well as my Angel. "But you know, in a few minutes I might be up to kicking your ass in a game of _Madden."_

His eyes light up. "I'm the _49ers!_ I call it!"

I laugh at his excitement and can't help but feel a thrill that he wants to be my team. That he wants to be _me._ "Then I'll be the GOAT, and choose the _Pats."_

I'm not arrogant enough to believe I'm better than Tom Brady. Even if I'd like to think my kids, Luke especially, _thought_ I was better than him. "The _Pats?_ I thought the GOAT was on the _49ers?_ The man standing next to me." He's so sincere and honest saying that, that yep, my heart melts. He's turning me into a sap.

And, I love it.

I can't remember the last time I ever felt the emotions my kid and woman have been eliciting out of me, but they make me feel like a whole new man, yet the same man as well. If that makes any sense. I grasp my son's shoulder and squeeze. "I appreciate that, Son, I really do." Even if I don't fully agree. I might be pretty great, yeah, but I don't think I'm the greatest of all time.

I'd be a proud man, and I'll be an even prouder father if my son grows up and breaks my stats, my records, and outshines me in the sport we _both_ love. And, honestly, I think he has what it takes to do it. "It's just the truth." Luke says with a shrug and gulps down another bite of ice cream.

Padmé's scent wraps around me as she comes to stand between myself and Luke. "What are you two up to?" Her look is amused.

Luke beams up at his mother. "Dad's just about to get his ass kicked by me-"

"Luke, language!" Padmé scolds him with a frown. His face suddenly flushing in embarrassment, he sends me a pleading look.

"-in _Madden,"_ I finish for him. "But, he has it backwards, I'm about to kick _his_ ass." Padmé sends me a scolding look too. I raise a brow at her and shrug. "What? It's a part of our bodies, plus it's the truth."

"That's not the point, Ani."

Even my mother didn't scold me for saying ass. "Padmé, he's eleven." I cross my arms over my broad chest in challenge. "I'd rather him say ass than a _real_ swear word." Like fuck, shit, bitch...yada, yada, yada..."But if you'd prefer we say butt...then Luke, I'm gonna kick your... _butt_ up and down the field. So, be prepared to lose."

Is ass really a bad word? I'm not the one being unreasonable here, am I? Because if she thinks ass is a bad word, then she better stay out of our locker room because it _isn't_ very PG back there. Far from it actually. And, I think it's best I keep _that_ tid bit of information to myself.

"You'll be the one doing the losing, old man." Luke's blue eyes gleam, and I grin down at him.

"Old, huh?" I'm twenty-nine and in the prime of my life. I hardly think I'm old. Impudent pup. "Arrogance of the young..." I take one last bite of chocolate ice cream and throw my spoon in the sink. "Ready to lose, Short Stuff?"

Luke throws his spoon in the sink too and shakes his head, smiling, as we walk down the hall to the game room and step inside, after throwing the ice cream back up in the freezer. Leia's not in here, it's empty except for the two of us and we start up the _Xbox One_ and put in _Madden 17._

We pick our teams. Luke's the home team, so we play at _Levi's Stadium_ and set the time for night. Not even two minutes into the first quarter, and I'm relieved we didn't put a wager on this game of ours. If we were playing each other in real football, I have no doubt I would obviously win.

But, this isn't real football, and I don't play video games too often. Luke obviously does, and he's the one kicking _my_ ass, making interceptions, making me fumble, and sacking me out of nowhere. It isn't even half time and he's already winning thirty-eight to... _three._

Yep. I didn't even get a touchdown, yet in Luke's hands, my video game counterpart already threw four and ran in one. Damn, he's good. And, I'm obviously a bit rusty at playing on this thing. I don't even remember when I last played...perhaps it was all the way back when I was approached to be on the cover of _Madden 16_ , and they even selected me, too.

I hated the press then. I was literally the cover boy for _Madden_ and the _NFL._ My already rare privacy became even rarer at the time, and I was glad I lived _here_ and still am. Though, I'm looking forward to finding a nice estate for our family to move to in the next year.

While we continue playing, Padmé and Leia both sneak in and watch us, cheering both of us on and even screaming in victory when I _finally_ get a touch down!

I even do a little victory dance that has us all laughing, but at the end of the game, I've been schooled by my son with a whopping score of sixty-two for him and thirteen for me.

But, I don't dare tell _anybody_ that. It'll be our little secret.

"Good game, Son." I ruffle his now short blond hair and smile down at him.

He smiles up at me sheepishly. "I am pretty good, huh?" I can't dispute that and don't. We put the controllers back on the docking station for the _Xbox_ and decide to take a trip to the movie room to watch a movie together before bed.

The twins choose some kids movie on _Netflix,_ and we watch the movie on the huge projector screen and settle into our seats. Luke and Leia sit in the front row in the comfortable reclining seats while Padmé sits next to me in the back row on the leather couch and lays her head in the crook of my neck.

I exhale happily and enjoy our moment as a family. I can't even remember the last time I've had this much fun or enjoyed myself like this, outside of football. I'm having a total blast, and I know it's only because of the three amazing people I'm with.

Luke, Leia and Padmé, I don't even know _who_ I'd be right now if I didn't have them in my life. I'm just grateful that my Angel is back in my life and brought these two amazing little angels with her. That I helped _create_ these amazing kids just hits me in the heart once again.

I settle in to watch whatever animated movie the twins have on and inhale the sweet scent of my woman, enjoy the beating of her heart, and the feel of her skin under the palm of my hand as I stroke her arm and back.

My eyes grow heavy, and I've never felt better…

* * *

"Ani?"

I jolt and blink my eyes awake. It seems like I have lead in them, because they don't seem to want to open. I hear my name being called again and a hand pushes against me, trying to wake me up.

It takes me a few more times and then I'm up. "Hmm?" I sit up and feel a kink in my neck. I try to roll it out and stretch, yawning.

The twins are standing and yawning too, the projector still on, and the credits for whatever they were watching are rolling on by.

I must've passed out during the movie.

Padmé gives me an amused look. "Not a fan of _Despicable Me,_ huh?" At my obviously confused look, she nods to the screen. "That's the name of the movie."

"Ah," I nod. "I never even heard of it, to be honest. I'm more of a horror, thriller, or even the occasional romcom kinda guy, myself."

Three movie genres of which I'm well aware, Padmé knows I like...or endured, because of her. Romcoms make me want to sleep just like this movie did, but I wouldn't tell _her_ that, because they always tended to put her in the 'make-out mood,' if you will, and I was _always_ looking for a reason to spend time with her and put my arms around her, feel her head press against my chest or the crook of my neck as we watched a movie together. I especially liked some of the horror movies that scared her and made her bury her face in my neck, made me wrap my arms tighter around her. Made me feel like her protector, her hero, when she'd cling to me like that.

She was never a girl that would scare that easily though. Usually, she'd nitpick or criticize the idiot on the screen for not running out the door or for stopping for breath out in the woods when she should've kept running. I usually agreed with her and was yelling at the lady for thinking she got away from the killer only for him to pop up out of nowhere.

Now the thrillers...they _always_ made my blood pump. I loved the action and adventure in those types of movies, _007_ being among my favorites. Hey, nobody kicked ass like _Bond_ did, I'm telling ya.

And, it goes without saying that sports documentaries are also right on up there on my list, too. But, I wouldn't make my girls watch them with me, not when I'm an athlete myself. I'd rather them be watching _me,_ than watching some sports documentary about _other_ athletes. Especially if they're guys, y'know?

"Up to your rooms," Padmé says to the twins. The three of them walk towards the door, and I shut off the projector and follow behind them, pinching my woman's ass when I reach her. She gasps and gives me a look that clearly isn't amused, but she's blushing just the same.

I'll take that as a victory.

We stop by the kitchen before heading upstairs and each grab an ice cold bottle of water, then we're walking up the stairs, all of us sluggish now, and the twins walk into their rooms and settle down in their beds.

Luke's room is first, so I follow behind him and tuck him into bed. He gives me an amused look and looks quite pleased that I'm tucking him in. It's what my mother always did for me. It feels right to do this for my own son. "Night, Son." I give him a kiss on the forehead, and he gives me a kiss right back, beaming all the while.

I'll never get enough of that. "Night, Dad." I smile down at him, ruffle his hair again, and nod, walking towards the door when he calls me. "I had fun tonight."

"Me too. Sweet dreams, Son." Padmé enters as I leave, and she squeezes by me to say goodnight to Luke, her sweet breasts pressing against my chest as she goes by.

Damn her. She knows _exactly_ what she just did, and she has the _nerve_ of not even looking my way.

Oh, she is going to get it. As soon as we reach our room.

I shake my head and walk down the hall and into Leia's room to say goodnight to her too. She's already tucked in, but I tuck her in even tighter and press a kiss to her forehead. She reciprocates. "Night, Princess."

"Night, Daddy," she yawns, and then smiles up at me. I can't help returning her smile.

I walk back to the door. "Sweet dreams, Baby Girl," I close the door behind me, and Padmé's walking on by as we make our way into our bedroom. I close and lock the door behind us and instantly wrap my arms tightly around her waist from behind and hoist her off her feet.

She gives a startled yelp and then laughs as I swing her around and land us both on the bed. She's face down, and I'm on top of her. I press my lips to her cheek and nuzzle her there.

Then I let her go and stand up, tossing my shorts and t-shirt off of me, stepping out of my sandals and settling into bed on my side. I _always_ have the energy to have sex, but I'm beat and still tired from my very short nap downstairs.

Padmé seems amused, strips naked too and settles on her side under the covers, we're laying side by side, our fingers brushing. "Today was nice, wasn't it?" she says.

I turn to look over at her and then lay on my side facing her. "I couldn't have planned it better myself. Did you have fun at Gray's?" I reach my hand out and let my fingers slide up and down the smooth silky skin of her arm.

She turns over on her side so we're now facing each other. "I did. Amanda's just lovely. I really like her, and y'know, I'm glad Gray found himself a nice woman. I never thought he actually would."

She's right on both counts. I was shocked myself. "Yeah, she's great, and I agree, they're great together. It took _quite_ a bit of work to get them to where they are today, and I had to intervene on Gray's behalf a few times over the years...without him knowing, I might add, to get them to the altar. I still don't think he knows to this day that I did that."

She smiles at this. "Why am I not surprised? You're pretty good at relationships and with women."

I'm not sure what she means by that, so I think of my words carefully. "There was only _one_ woman and _one_ relationship I've ever really cared about." And, that's true, and it always will be. "Angel, I hope you know that the _only_ kind of relationship I had with _any_ woman besides you, and well after we broke up...was only sexual in nature and only ever once with each of them. I never went out with any woman twice. Nobody else ever matched up to you, and no woman ever will."

It's dark in here and barely lit, but I think she's blushing. "...I. uh, didn't mean it like _that_ , Ani. I just meant you seemed to always get me and were always perfect. The beginning of our relationship might've been a little bumpy with you being so nervous around me and all, but after that...I've never felt more loved or more beautiful than I did when I was with you, and you always had that look of pure awe in your eyes and on your face."

I know _just_ the look she's talking about, and I still get it when I'm with her. "As long as you're with me, Angel, which, for the record, will be for the _rest_ of your very long life because I'm _never_ letting you go again, I'll make sure you always feel loved and will always tell you just how beautiful you truly are." I move a little closer to her and lean my head down to hers. She meets me halfway and our lips meet in a soft, but passionate kiss.

"And, I'll always make sure you know just _how_ very much I love you and how _sexy_ I think you are," she promises me on a whisper.

The playful side of me comes out. "And, just how much do you love me?" I ponder, mischievously. "Are we talking about a _little_ bit," I separate my forefinger and my thumb just a few centimeters, squinting at my fingers. "Or, are we talking about a _lot?"_ I arch my eyebrows and widen my eyes comically, causing her to giggle.

Her eyes twinkle. "Why don't I just show you instead?" She requests my help to get her out of her nightgown, and I do rather eagerly, then she takes the reins, and I let her have them.

She pushes me onto my back, sliding toward me under the covers, and throws her leg over me and comes to straddle my hips, and I can feel her already wet folds sliding against my pelvis, her dark thatch of curls tickling my skin. My dick is already hardening and getting excited as she scoots her cute little rear end down just a little so the crack of her ass is pressing against my dick, that's now standing stiff and proud, saluting her beauty.

Her tits are on full display above me, swaying with her movements, and I reach up and squeeze those glorious mounds in the palms of my hands. She moans and arches her back into my touch, and I grin ferally, enjoying the feeling of her thighs squeezing against my sides.

Her hands come down to rest on my well defined pecs, and I show her how much I like the feel of them there by flexing my muscles for her. She gasps in surprise, and I laugh at her reaction and enjoy the thrill of surprising her with my well honed athleticism.

I work hard to keep my body in the great shape it's in, and I love being able to show my appreciation to her through my hard work.

But, playtime's over. She reaches over to my nightstand and opens the drawer, pulls a condom out and tears it open, throwing the wrapper on the floor.

She pushes against my chest and lifts her ass off my pelvis, and I let one of her mounds go to take the condom from her, sheathe myself and then line my dick up with her entrance, and we both moan, my eyes fluttering closed and rolling to the back of my head, as she comes down and sheathes herself fully on my dick.

For a minute she doesn't move, and we just enjoy the feeling of being joined together once more, but then she moves, slowly at first, then gains a rhythm and picks up speed as she enjoys riding my dick. I'm enjoying it too and squeeze her mounds and tweak her nipples with my fingers, as she gives me one hell of a workout. Damn, my woman can _fuck!_ I marvel once more at her skill, as her hips piston and swivel and grind over me, drawing out both our pleasure to the extreme.

Sweat builds up quickly between our joined flesh, and both our moans get louder. I thrust my hips up into her to meet her on the way back down, and I reach up and wrap my hand around the back of her neck and pull her face down to meet mine, as our lips mingle, tongues tangle, and then we're coming together and keep thrusting until we've ridden ourselves dry and out of breath.

Our chests rise and fall together in perfect harmony as she's draped over my body, and then she's rolling off of me, and I pull off the condom, tie it off, and walk to the bathroom to throw it in the trashcan. I take a moment to relieve myself real quick before washing my hands, brushing my teeth, and going back to join my woman in our bed.

I climb under the covers and wrap my arms around her and spoon up behind her, pulling her body snugly against mine and bury my face into her curly hair and inhale her fruity scent. Her hand lands on top of mine and then we're falling asleep sated, spent and better than ever.

* * *

The next morning and afternoon roll by _way_ too fast for my liking.

We spent the day together as a family, enjoying our home and time together and making the most of it, while we're all here together. Padmé got up early and made us breakfast. She scrounged around in the cupboards and the fridge, figuring out where everything was, and then she made us an awesome breakfast casserole with eggs, potatoes, sausage, onion, fresh peppers, and cheese, along with some toast with grape jelly and OJ. It was delicious, like _all_ her cooking has proven to be thus far, and we wolfed it down when it came out of the oven, piping hot and smelling scrumptious. I must admit my Angel's 'new and improved' cooking skills have impressed me greatly the last three days. After cleaning up the kitchen, me and the kids played some games in the game room while Padmé tended to the weekend's laundry. Then we watched a movie in the movie room and played some more games after lunch, which I insisted on ordering up from Room Service, and the cheeseburgers and fries and salad they sent us was just as good as it always is. The kids especially enjoyed it, to be sure.

I made sure to show Luke my private garage and my _Mustan_ g too, and his eyes lit up with delight. He was like a kid on Christmas morning. We didn't do any work on it today, though. I just introduced him to her and showed him where I keep all my tools. His jaw nearly broke when it fell open, and his eyes nearly fell out of their sockets.

He _definitely_ inherited all of my genes, alright.

Padmé and I even worked out together in the early morning before breakfast, and our workout wasn't of the sexual variety, either. Although, I _did_ wake her up just after two this morning for another extended tussle session. (Hey, I said all night, remember?). Nope, this morning we ran together on my side-by-side treadmills, and I lifted some weights, did my normal morning workout, and I laughed my ass off when Padmé tried to keep up with my many pushups, sits ups, and even pull ups, since I'm home and have my full home gym set up. I said _tried._ She couldn't _quite_ keep up, but she gets an E for effort. An adorable effort at that.

After all of us taking showers and dressing in some nice casual clothes, we're now sitting in the _Rover_ and we're heading to her parents' house. Much to my annoyance, I admit. Seeing Ruwee again so soon after reuniting with my family is _not_ what I would have preferred. Apparently, they still live in the same house as they did a little over a decade ago, and I know how to get there without directions or the _GPS._

Padmé can tell I'm nervous. She'd be able to tell even if I _wasn't_ running my hand through my short blond hair every five minutes and tapping my left foot on the floor mat impatiently as I drive.

I just want this damn dinner to be _over_ already, because seeing Ruwee and having to deal with him again, even after all this time, still pisses me the hell off, considering all the things he's done. Padmé told me that Sola and her mother, Jobal, already knew that I was the twins' father. Sola knew the whole time, actually, and Jobal did too, even if Padmé didn't know that for sure until rather recently, when she called her mother out on her knowledge of the twins' paternity, and her mother told her that she knew I was their father from the second she saw Luke's blue eyes that looked _exactly_ like mine.

I take pride in that, that even at birth, he still looked exactly like me. He's gonna be a hit with the ladies when he's older, that's for sure. I wouldn't be very surprised though if he was a hit with them already because he's got the Skywalker looks, talent, and charm…in spades.

And, I'm speaking from my _own_ personal experience here. Even if I didn't _do_ anything with them, I was fawned over by the girls for my looks, my wit, my charm, and my talent from the time I hit middle school. _Everyone_ knew I was going somewhere and acted like it, and maybe that's what attracted me to Padmé in the first place?

I wasn't really known then, in high school, when I first met her, but it _was_ known I was on the football team and that I was the JV Quarterback before being bumped up to Varsity QB in just my sophomore year. That's when everything started to get hectic and stupid crazy, and the high school girls, mainly the cheerleaders, were all over me, following me around constantly, laughing at all my stupid jokes and trying to impress me with their athleticism, their fake wit, and their bodies. They _all_ wanted to be my girlfriend, partly because I was considered 'hot,' and partly for the notoriety of it.

But, not Padmé.

She didn't treat me any different. She didn't treat me like they all did. She treated me like I was just any other guy, and it was really nice, because I was and _am_ just like any other guy. Just because I play football and make a great living from it doesn't make me special or any more important than any other guy. I'm also _not_ the only handsome man on the planet. And, yeah, I may have shitload of money, the fame and fortune that comes with my job, but at the end of the day, I'm like any other guy. I have faults and my bad points like anyone else does. And, ultimately, all I ever _really_ wanted from life was a loving wife who cared about me, a wife I could raise an adorable family with, a family that she and I created together from our love, and enough income to support that family. That's all, and that's no different than any other guy out there.

At least, I don't let my fame and wealth get to me like some professional sports figures do. I don't think I'm hot shit because of my job or the income I have from it. There _are_ some guys on the team I work with who are like that, but I'm not one of them. And, I never was.

Still, the idea of confronting Ruwee, as much as I know it's necessary, isn't one I'm looking forward to. At least, not on the one hand. Do I want to set him straight? Hell, yeah. But, I'm not stupid. If this doesn't go well, the strain on mine and his relationship will only get worse, and that would make things awkward within the Naberrie clan…and that's something I don't want, because like it or not, they _are_ going to be my in-laws and my only legal family I have left in this world, and I don't want this thing with Ruwee to hurt my Angel or our kids anymore than it already has.

But, stewing on it isn't going to help matters any, and I need a level head to deal with this.

 _Calm, cool, collected, Skywalker. Don't lose it here._

Padmé reaches over and places her hand on my left thigh to get me to stop tapping my foot. She arches a brow at me, her look pointed, and yep, even fully aware of the kids in the backseat, I'm _still_ getting hard in my dark navy blue jeans from how close her mouth is to my dick, and my dick is well aware of that close proximity, too.

She can be _such_ a fucking tease, I swear.

She must notice, because she lets go of my thigh after giving it a squeeze and sits back in her seat, blushing. I try to hide my smile and keep driving. I make a mental note to pay her back later, _after_ we get home tonight. And, damn, will it be my pleasure to do so. It isn't even ten more minutes before we're pulling up to the Naberrie house, and I park outside. The driveway is full, two nice cars are parked there, and the garage door is closed. I turn the _Rover_ off and sit for a moment, just staring at the house that holds both good _and_ bad memories for me. Those memories come crashing back in my mind, one after another, and I feel my throat close somewhat, and I feel a little choked up.

I'm _not_ the fourteen-year-old, nervous, poor kid from the slums, awkwardly waiting at the front door to meet my new girlfriend's parents for the first time. I'm _not_ the nervous, lanky, seventeen-year-old Varsity QB being offered money by her father to break up with my girlfriend, because he doesn't like me _just_ because I'm an athlete. Nope. I'm now a highly successful, intelligent, famous, very wealthy, grown ass man not easily intimidated by _anyone_. I've got an excellent college degree, a shitload of money in the bank, and a family that is _all_ mine – and there's not a damn thing Ruwee Naberrie can do about it.

As I continue to sit there lost in my own thoughts, the front door opens at the same time the twins are opening the rear doors of the _Rover_ and climbing out and I see Sola and her husband, Darred, come walking down the front steps and strolling toward us, huge smiles on both their faces. I always liked both Sola and Darred, and as I said before, I'm glad Padmé's had her sister to lean on all these years for support.

Padmé tilts her head to look at me, leans over to place her hand gently on my right forearm, "Ani? You ok?"

I tear my eyes away from Sola and look over at my Angel and a small smile appears on my face, "Yeah, Babe. I'll be fine. I just…I need to confront Ruwee today, ok? He and I need to clear the air and have it out, so to speak, about what transpired between us all those years ago…about what he did to you…no, to _us._ But, don't worry about it. Ok? That's between me and him."

She stares into my eyes for a long moment, then nods her head quietly. "Ok, Ani. I love you." She gives my forearm a squeeze with her words.

I return her smile with one of my own, "Love you, too, Babe."

Then I pull the keys from the ignition and step out of the _Rover_ …and right into Sola's excited and welcoming hug, "ANAKIN! It's _wonderful_ to see you again after all these years! Welcome back!" She gives me a quick peck on the check and a quick squeeze round my neck. She pulls back, a huge grin on her face, and motions to her husband, who is walking over, hand outstretched to greet me, "You remember my husband, Darred."

I do indeed. Darred's blond and blue-eyed like me. A couple of inches shorter than me, but he's still tall at about six feet, and he's very friendly and outgoing. Reaching out, I grasp his hand in a firm handshake and greet him warmly, "Hey Darred. It's good to see you again. Been a long time."

He grins, his blue eyes twinkling, "Good to see you, too, Anakin. Thank God you're here to help me keep an eye on all these Naberrie women running around!"

I can't help laughing at his joke, but I also can't help but think to myself how right he is. Between Padmé and Sola, and our combined three daughters, plus Jobal, the men in this family are _definitely_ outnumbered, outwitted, and outmatched.

With my arrival back in the family fold, it's time to even the score a little. "I'll definitely do my part," my eyes find Padmé's over Darred's shoulder, and I shoot her a wink. She just smirks and rolls her eyes before hugging her sister and then Darred.

Hearing the commotion outside, the matriarch and patriarch of the Naberrie clan step out the front door, and the twins run to their grandparents giving them both big hugs and then they're running off inside...they obviously know where they're going.

 _"Anakin!"_ Jobal exclaims in obvious delight, smiling over at me as she walks down the steps and engulfs me in a tight hug. I genuinely smile and hug her back and give her a little squeeze. I always liked Padmé's mother, and my beef isn't with _her_ anyway. It's with her husband. "My, oh my, look how _big_ you've gotten!"

I smirk. "Yeah, I'm not the same eighteen-year-old I once was anymore." Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Ruwee flinch at my words and wonder what's on his mind at seeing me again in person after all these years.

I also wonder if he even _knew_ I was coming today or if he's really still oblivious to me fathering the twins. If he is, then he's pretty obtuse – not to mention blind - considering how very closely my son resembles me. I mean, he's almost a dead ringer for me. If Ruwee didn't notice it right away like Jobal did, then watching his only grandson grow up should've been proof enough, especially considering Luke's looks and obvious capabilities and talent in football, just like my own.

Everyone pauses and looks nervously back and forth between Ruwee and myself as he approaches me and simply nods his head at me in greeting. It's kind of amusing to me he has to look up to me now, quite literally, given my height. The last time he saw me, I was eye level with him. Now, he's at least four inches shorter than me. When he speaks, his tone is a bit subdued, "Anakin. Been a long time." I notice he doesn't extend his hand to shake my own.

Not feeling quite up to shaking the man's hand just yet myself, with things between us still unsettled, I simply nod back at him, "Ruwee. It has been a long time, yes. _Too_ long, really." I narrow my eyes at him, my lips flattening out somewhat. My displeasure is obviously written all over my face.

Nobody says anything for a charged moment, and then Jobal is clearing her throat and motioning for us to all come inside, "Well, why don't we all go inside. Dinner's just about ready. I'm sure the kids have started to wonder what's taking us so long out here." She walks up to her husband, and grabs his elbow, wrapping her arm in his and nearly dragging him up the walkway toward the front steps. I feel Padmé grab my hand, interlacing our fingers together, and she gives my hand a quick squeeze. I squeeze her hand back, and we follow in her parents' footsteps up the walkway and up the steps, Sola and Darred trailing along behind us.

Stepping foot inside this house again is a bit _unsettling_ for me, I admit. Padmé must realize this and leans up to give me a quick kiss on the cheek, which I appreciate. I'm also glad for her show of support because no damn way am I going to skirt the fact that we're back together again…or that _this_ time, it's permanent. After tonight, her parents will be left in no doubt of that, I can assure you. Looking around, as Sola and Darred step in and shut the door behind us, I see right away her parents have remodeled and updated their home. The formal living room to our left used to be done in creams and pinkish tones. Now, it's decorated in white, soft green, and a very light blue with all new furniture and new color coordinated drapes on the windows. They've painted the walls, updated the fireplace, and installed a new mantle, I see, as well as new carpet. It looks really nice. I'm impressed. It's not as opulent as my penthouse, true, but it's definitely what you could call a smallish mansion in a still upper middle-class neighborhood.

As we make our way down the hallway by the front stairwell toward the back of the house, I can smell something _fabulous_ for dinner. I always enjoyed Jobal's cooking, and I admit I'm looking forward to another of her homecooked meals. Stepping into the kitchen and dining area, I see right off that this area of the house has also been remodeled and updated. Gone are the dark wood cabinets and the heavy well used dining room set I remember. The kitchen is now white with glass doored upper cabinets with recessed lighting built in, the appliances are all white, and the room is accented in lemon yellow and a bright blue, which lightens up the entire space, making it look clean and fresh. The old sliding door across the back of the house has been replaced with a set of white, glass paneled French doors which allows plenty of late afternoon sun into the room. They've knocked down the far right wall, I notice, and the space is now an open floor plan, flowing from the kitchen, through the formal dining area, and into the back den, which has also been updated and remodeled.

One thing I do notice is unchanged, at least on the outside, is that same back shed of Ruwee's, which I can clearly see through those new French doors. I can't help the flare of anger I feel rise within me at seeing _that_ building. Of course, after dinner, I have every intention of confronting Ruwee in that very same building…only this time, _I'll_ be doing most of the talking.

Jobal jerks me from my thoughts, however, when she says, "Anakin, I hope you still enjoy lasagna. I made it fresh this morning. I took it out of the oven right before you arrived to allow it to set up a bit before dinner. I've also got salad and garlic bread sticks to go with it, and for dessert…I made a special surprise! Tiramisu with rum and coffee-soaked ladyfingers and homemade whipped cream!" Jobal is beaming at me, and I admit she's making me almost drool in anticipation. God, I am thankful as fuck that my Angel has finally grown into her mother's cooking skills. I'm also grateful for my body's natural metabolism; otherwise, I'd have to double up on my workouts just to keep the pounds off. Last thing I want is to start gaining weight. In my career, I can't afford any extra flab. I mean, I've heard a way to a man's heart is through his stomach, yeah, and given my appetite, that wouldn't be too farfetched, but I need to stay in shape, not only for what I do but also for my woman. I just got her back. Ain't no way I'm going to get fat and make myself unattractive to her. Uh-huh. _Not_ happening.

I smile at Jobal, pleased she remembered how much I like Italian food, "Thanks, Jobal. I do. Very much. But, I've always enjoyed your cooking, you know that, and I'm sure it's just as delicious as it always was." I am gratified to see her beaming with delight at my compliment. Given the obvious… _awkwardness_ between her husband and I, I want to make my transition back into the family fold as comfortable and easy for me and them as possible. And, as I said, I have nothing against Jobal at all.

"Wonderful! Well, if someone will get the kids, they're probably up in the bonus room over the garage on the _Wii_ or the _Xbox,_ we can dish up dinner. Sola, why don't you go..." Jobal says, waving her hand toward the doorway off the kitchen leading toward the garage and the stairwell off the laundry room that leads up to the bonus room.

"I'll get 'em, Mom," Sola says, and then heads toward the laundry room.

Jobal then looks at me and waves toward the stove, "Anakin, why don't you and Padmé go ahead and dish up your plates first?"

I nod and walk over and grab a plate from the seat next to Jobal's, as I have _no_ intention of sitting next to Ruwee. Someone else can have _that_ seat. "Yes, Ma'am," I say with a grin and head over to the two trays of piping hot lasagna sitting on top of the stove. Man, this looks amazing! Padmé is right behind me, and we each dig in and get a nice helping of lasagna and take it back to the table before grabbing our salad bowls and going back for a heaping bowl of fresh salad and garlic sticks. Just as we're settling down at the table, Padmé to my left in a middle seat, Sola comes back with the four grandkids in tow. I've not seen Ryoo or Pooja in twelve years, and I'm surprised how grownup and mature looking they both are. Gone are the adorable, brown-haired, brown-eyed imps I knew. Instead, Ryoo is now a svelte, seventeen-year-old stunner with long dark mahogany hair and curves so like her mother's and aunt's, and Pooja isn't that far behind her at fourteen years of age with an equally stunning face and figure, but her dark hair is cut in a short, chic layered bob. Both girls, though, have inherited their father's height, because Ryoo is close to five feet eight, I'd say, and Pooja is roughly five feet six or so, both girls being taller than their grandmother, mother, and aunt.

Wow. I glance over at my own daughter as she waits behind Luke to get her dinner, and if she continues to grow into the beauty her mother always was, and her cousins obviously are now, then I'm _definitely_ going to have my hands full keeping the boys at bay. I can't help frowning internally at the thought. Hmm…I think Darred and I need to have a little _chat_ about how to handle having teenage daughters. Naberrie daughters at that. Seeing the look on my face, Padmé leans over, places her hand on my thigh, and whispers in my ear, "Everything ok, Ani?" She pulls back and the look of concern in her beautiful brown eyes pulls at my heartstrings. God, I love her so much.

Seeking to reassure her, I lean over and give her a soft peck on the cheek and shake my head, "Nope. I'm good, Babe. Ready to dig into this scrumptious looking dinner!" I give her a quick wink and a grin to ease her mind, and then lean back in my chair and wait for everyone else to gather at the table with their plates. Jobal brings over a couple pitchers of iced tea, setting one on each end of the table, while Darred, Sola, and the kids all trickle back to the dining area, Luke and Leia moving to sit at the bar behind us, I notice. Ryoo sits between Padmé and Ruwee, who's at the far end of the table, and Pooja sits across from her and on her grandfather's other elbow, then Sola across from Padmé, and Darred across from me. Jobal finally sits down between Darred and me on the opposite end of the table from Ruwee. When everyone is finally seated, we all dig in, and damn, it's as wonderful as I remember, and I delight in telling Jobal so, "Jobal, this is fabulous! Just as delicious as I remember. Thank you."

She smiles and swallows a bite before answering me, "I'm so happy to hear that, Anakin! Glad you enjoy it!" I nod, taking another bite, and we all eat in silence for a few minutes when Jobal glances back at me and asks a question that causes my heart to squeeze rather painfully, "So, Anakin…How's your mother doing these days? I hope she's doing well. I'm sure she's incredibly proud of your success."

It feels like all the air in the whole damn house just went out the window. I've handled my mother's loss over the years and learned to deal with it but being back with Padmé...my old feelings have all resurfaced, along with the memories from our teenage years. I already broke down with Padmé and the kids when Padmé asked about my mom, and I have _no_ intention of repeating that episode. Especially not here, not with Ruwee sitting just a few seats down. I've gotta remain strong and not show weakness.

Padmé reaches under the table and squeezes my thigh in support and comfort, and the silence in the room is deafening. By my silence and the concern etched in Padmé's face, I can tell everyone in the room, excluding Padmé and my kids- who already know, realizes that _something_ happened to her.

Jobal looks tear stricken as she reaches across the table and places her hand over mine, squeezing it. "Oh, Anakin, Honey. I'm _so_ sorry. She was a wonderful woman." I nod and try to rein in my turbulent emotions.

It's hard enough being here as it is, and I think I lost my appetite...and it's getting hard to breathe. I push myself back from the table and make a beeline for the back French doors needing to go outside to get some air.

My kids stop me on the way, both of them wrapping their arms around me and squeeze me tightly. "Are you okay, Daddy?" They both ask at the same time, and I can hear gasps from around the table, and from those sounds I know it was from the Janrie girls, Ryoo and Pooja.

I spare a glance over at Ruwee and see his lips nearly in a straight line, but he doesn't look entirely surprised. Maybe he did notice- or at the very least, have his suspicions. I kneel down and bring my attention back to those who matter, my kids, and wrap them up in my arms, giving them a tight squeeze.

Their love washes over me, and I know that as long as I have them and their mother in my life, I can get through anything. "I'm good now, thanks." I smile as best as I can for them reassuringly, given the circumstances, kiss them both on their foreheads, and when they let me go and take my word for it, I stand back up and walk out the back doors.

I take deep breaths and walk around out here on the grass to the side of the medium-sized inground pool that is a new addition to the yard in the last twelve years, my hands on the back of my head like I've just run ten miles. I wish I _had_ just run ten miles, at least then I wouldn't feel like this.

Hell, I don't even know _how_ I feel. I don't even feel like the twenty-nine-year-old grown ass man I am. Right now, it feels like I'm that seventeen-year-old kid again trying to put on a brave face and withstand the scrutiny of Padmé's father. At least I know one way _not_ to act towards any boy that Leia ever brings home. I may not exactly be _friendly_ towards them, she is my baby girl after all, but I certainly wouldn't be hostile or bribe them or treat them like they don't belong with my daughter, even if I didn't think they were right for her.

What I'd do instead is trust her judgment and make sure she's treated right, the way she _should_ be treated. If any boy seeing her treats her like I treated Padmé, I'd be a happy man, and I'd expect nothing less from Luke toward any girl he's seeing, too. He'd better be a gentleman, or I'll set him straight. But, my son is a good kid- no, a _great_ kid, just like Leia is, and I know he'd never treat anyone with hostility, except maybe out on the gridiron.

You always have to act tough and bigger than you are out there. It's all about the mind games. If you can get in your opponent's head, then you can lead them or misdirect them just the way you want to. And, there's nothing better than that. I feel myself calming down, falling back to my two loves, my family and football. They both always calm me down. It's just the extended family that gets me a little antsy and throws me out of my zone, out of my-

"I think we need to talk." The rough voice cuts through the air, and I still.

Ruwee.

He's right. We _do_ need to talk, but I thought I could push it off until I at least had some food in my famished stomach and time to really work out what I was going to say to him.

But, now is as good a time as any, I suppose. I turn around and see him standing about ten feet away, his hands in the front pockets of his slacks, and I take comfort in seeing him look like he'd rather be anywhere else too.

Good. That makes two of us.

I nod slowly, silently, and he nods with his head towards the shed. I take a deep breath and watch as he makes his way there and unlocks it. A figure at the back door catches my attention, and I see Padmé standing there, staring out at me from the glass French doors.

Worry is evident in her eyes and on her face, I can see that clearly even from the thirty or so feet I am away from her now, and she nods and mouths, " _Give him hell."_

That gets a smile out of me, and I mouth back, _"I will."_ Then I turn and walk towards the shed, lowering my arms and raising my head just a bit to make myself seem more confident than I feel.

I've got a hell of a lot to say, and I'm not going to hold back. He kept me from my kids and Padmé for the last twelve years because of his harsh words against me and in the way he raised his daughter.

Sola didn't follow suit. She married young and had kids young and did as she wished. I only wish Padmé had followed in her sister's footsteps instead of allowing her father to have such control over her, but at least we found our way back together...even if it took this long.

Ruwee opens the shed door, and we step inside. He closes the door behind us. If the silence was thickening earlier...It's like quicksand now. Quickly sucking me into the past and sending memories spiraling through my mind but I shake them away.

They won't help my act of bravado, and I _need_ to appear strong, just like I do whenever I'm out on the field...except then, it's because I _am_ strong. I'm in the zone, in my element and nothing but the players, the play we're doing, and the adrenaline running through me is on my mind.

Nothing else matters when I'm out on the field, I have a way of compartmentalizing...and I wish I could do that now, but my mind is flooding with emotion and memories...and I can't shake them clear no matter how hard I try. And maybe that's a good thing. Because this is about hashing out our past and moving on. I don't want to live in the past, just like I told Padmé. And we talked about the past between us and buried it. I'd like to do the same with Ruwee.

I'm a straight shooter, a man who likes to jump right to the point, and I despise small talk. Talk about awkward. Which is exactly what this is...

Just as I'm about to open my mouth to talk...Ruwee beats me to it. "I wish I could say I was surprised to learn that you're the father of Luke and Leia...but I'd be lying. I guess I just don't understand _why_ Padmé would lie and tell me it was-"

 _"Palo?"_ I finish for him, my tone anything _but_ pleasant. "Do you really have to _guess_ why she'd lie to you? _This_ coming from the man who made his extremely _low_ opinion of the boy his baby girl was dating for four years as clear as day? Did you _really_ think she'd tell you that the father of her children was _me_ when you made your _hatred_ for me known to her every waking second of every damn day?"

I laugh with completely no humor laced in. "I freaking _loved_ Padmé more than I ever thought was possible when I was a teenager, and my love for her now hasn't diminished one iota despite the fact that she broke up with me on a lie and kept me in the dark about my _own_ twin children until the meet and greet for this year's mini-camp. I never _stopped_ loving her, dammit!" I pause and take a deep breath, my angry eyes staying locked on his. "And, I have _you_ to thank for that, so I guess _I_ want to know… _Why?_

" _Why_ would you sign Luke up for mini-camp when you made it abundantly clear that you felt I was _unworthy_ of your youngest daughter? When you tried to _bribe_ me, the poor kid from the slums, to get me to stop seeing your daughter? When you threw your _own_...high school behavior and mistakes on _me,_ tarring and feathering me with your own damn brush, when I was _nothing_ like you and never even batted an eye at another girl from the moment I first met Padmé?"

I take pleasure in seeing him flinch at my accusations, but I gotta give it to him...He doesn't deny or shy away from them. He sighs and shakes his head at the floor before looking back at me. "You're right. I _didn't_ feel you were right for Padmé. I didn't feel that you could take care of her when high school was over or that you could resist the temptation of all those other girls and eventually women who would throw themselves at you when you became the super star that you are today...and I was wrong." He takes a deep breath himself and looks at the floor again as he paces back and forth. "Padmé was brilliant, still is, and I wanted her to follow in my footsteps...her mother's footsteps, and since Sola thumbed her nose at that and went her own way...I saw Padmé as _my_ legacy. My heir, if you will, in the legal community."

As much as I'd hate to say it, I can see why he'd want that. Luke is _my_ legacy, my heir in the football world, but I never pushed him into it...He _wants_ to follow in my footsteps. He made that blatantly clear to me. And, he's great at it. But, it's ultimately _his_ choice, his life to live, and he can one day choose that he wants to do something else, and that'll be _his_ choice to make, not mine.

And, I'd accept it. As long as it makes him happy, as I said before, and as long as it's something he really _wants_ to do, so be it.

"Padmé...she would've made a _great_ lawyer." Ruwee continues. "She still could make a great lawyer, but the real world shifted her path, and that all started with you. She'd deny it, but I could see it from the moment she first brought you home. She loved you and would've followed you anywhere you went...or so I thought. And, I honestly thought – hoped really – that she'd get over you and move on with her life and get back on track...but she was pregnant, claimed it was Palo's and said that she broke up with you." He pauses again, then levels a look right at me. "To _me,_ Palo _was_ the better of the two of you in my eyes." My blood boils at the callous way he says that, but I can tell he's going somewhere with this, and I let him continue. "His family was well off, and I didn't think she'd have to worry about money ever again. Well, I was wrong as it turned out.

"His parents saw _her_ the same way I saw you and...they treated her badly. Very badly, actually. I realized too late that she really _was_ better off with you." His voice goes softer, and my blood cools a few degrees. "She didn't love him, and he was a terrible husband and an even worse father. You have _no idea_ how many times I had to restrain myself from knocking some sense into him or from telling Padmé what to do. She's made it clear to me, though, that she was done with listening to _my_ opinions about what I think she should do with her life or how she should live it, and I couldn't blame her."

I don't know what I was expecting, but this wasn't it. I wasn't expecting him to be apologetic or admitting to his mistakes. I was expecting him to be the same obstinate, opinionated man he was a little over a decade ago, but I guess people learn from their mistakes and like Padmé and myself... _grow._

Ruwee takes a seat on a wooden bench and slides the palms of his hands up and down his thighs as if he's trying to dry the sweat off them. "I know you may be surprised to hear this, but I'm _glad_ that you're the twins' father." He's right...I never thought I'd hear those words come from him, of _all_ people. "I may not have seen it then, but I clearly see it _now._ Padmé belongs with you. She always did. I know that now. I've never seen her happier than when she was with you, back when you were both teenagers and even today, and the twins obviously love you. Hell, Luke has adored you for _years._ And, they _never_ called Palo Dad, never mind Daddy. Never. They called him Palo if they called him anything, and I never even saw them _hug_ him before either. Not once."

That doesn't surprise me. Padmé was always _mine,_ and I'm glad to hear the twins never saw Palo as their father, even if Padmé told me that before, too. "How long did you know?" I find myself asking, wondering if he knew all along like his wife and Sola did.

He chuckles to himself. "I may be a little slow when it comes to certain things, Anakin, but it's hard to miss those big blue eyes of his that match your own. Luke also looks _nothing_ like Palo. He wasn't blond, nor did he have a cleft chin. And, Leia took right after Padmé. There's also the fact that Padmé was never a good liar, and she'd been seeing you for years at that point. It wasn't hard to put two and two together..."

He shrugs his shoulders. "That's why I gave her the push she needed to have the second chance that she deserved with you." He shakes his head and sighs. "I ruined her first one, and I wasn't going to let her continue to pretend everything was fine in her life when it obviously wasn't. She was miserable without you, and she was still very much in love with you, even after all this time, and that hasn't ever changed. I just want her to be happy and you...you, make her happy."

To say I'm stunned would be the understatement of the year...hell, the century! I definitely didn't think that _this_ was how this was gonna go. But, I'm glad it is. "And, she makes _me_ happy, her and the twins. I can't tell you how much I've missed her over the last twelve years, and I've never been happier than I have been these last few days with Padmé back in my life and the twins now in my life...for good this time. Padmé and I picked up right where we left off and...I can't remember _ever_ feeling this way before." My tone isn't as unpleasant as it was earlier, my blood is also a hell of a lot cooler. "I didn't realize how much I was missing out on until Padmé came back into my life with the twins. I may have missed out on a lot, but we talked about what happened and agreed to bury the hatchet.

"I'd like to do the same with you... _after_ I say what I have to say." Fuck. I already said some of what I had to say, but my anger and hostility towards him left me...it's hard to be angry at him when he manned up and took responsibility for _his_ part in all of this mess. I could be angry with him and refuse to forgive him, but I'm all about forgiveness. It's what my mother always taught me and exactly what she would've encouraged here. "I'm with Padmé again, and I'm already planning to marry her, and we're going to have more kids. And, I'll be there for them like I _should've_ been for Luke and Leia before now. I'm also moving them outta that rundown house and into my penthouse this week, and we're also filing the paperwork this week to legally change the twins' last name to Skywalker."

"I'd expect nothing less." Ruwee says with a smile.

I nod, satisfied. "Good, because I warn you now, if you _ever_ try and come between us again...Padmé isn't the same girl she was. She's lived the past twelve years without me at her side. She's lived the past twelve years as a single mother and the sole provider for our kids. That has a way of hardening you, forcing you to grow up and take more responsibility than any one person should have to carry on their own shoulders, and I am _not_ happy about that, just to be clear on the subject."

I've seen that with my own mother and can't imagine how hard it must've been for Padmé all these years. Raising one kid would be hard enough, but _two?_ Especially when they're _my_ kids? I don't think I'd be able to raise them half as well as she has.

Ruwee nods and stands back to his feet. "I know, and I agree with you. She's done an amazing job with those two, all things considered. And it's _my_ fault...All of it. I know that. If I was more supportive of you and didn't throw my _own_ past on you, like you said, then things would've turned out differently, and Luke and Leia would've had a father who loves them and would've taken care of them the way they deserved all this time, and Padmé would have had the man she loves and who loves her by her side. But neither of us can change what happened back then, and all I can do is to try and repair the damage I caused and promise to stay out of your relationship with my daughter…and your kids."

A man who can take responsibility for his mistakes and promise not to make them again deserves _some_ credit. Even if he kept me from my kids for the first eleven years of their lives and from his youngest daughter – not to mention he also kept them from _me_. And, he was also the one responsible for preventing my _mother_ from ever meeting her grandchildren, which is still hard for me to deal with. But, nothing to be done about any of that now. I said bury the hatchet, and that's what I meant. I'm over all of that. I wanted him to take responsibility for his part in our break up, because _he_ was the main reason why Padmé broke up with me, and he has taken credit for that without me having to unleash all of the anger I had in me on him.

Now, I'm left with no anger at all, and it feels so damn good. Like a heavy weight has been lifted from my shoulders. One that was invisibly weighing me down all these years, and I feel lighter than I have since I was eighteen. "Then I forgive you and hope that one day...we can try and get to know one another, _really_ know one another, man to man, as we should have all these years."

Because I sure as hell _ain't_ up for that today. I've been through the ringer enough already.

"I'd like that," he says with a small smile, finally extending a hand.

I take it in mine, and we shake hands. "Me too...but I'd appreciate it if you told the women in there," I nod towards the house, "that I really laid down the law in here in no uncertain terms. I have to keep up my image...plus, I think Padmé-" I bite my tongue and remember I'm speaking to her _father_ here.

 _Would really be turned on by it,_ was what I was _gonna_ say, but he doesn't need nor want to know about our sex life. And, I'm _not_ about to share those details with anyone, that's just between me and her and that's how it'll stay.

He chuckles and shakes his head. "I'll let them know, my boy, that you _really_ gave it to me good." Huh. That's the first time he's ever said something like that to me, and I have to admit, as good as it feels, it's also really _weird_.

Like really... _really_ weird. "Then I think we can head back in there now." I really am feeling better now, and we release our hold on each other's hands and start walking back towards the door.

Just as I'm about to pull the door open, he puts a hand on my shoulder and stops me. "I'm very sorry about your mother, Anakin. She really was a _great_ woman and obviously a great mother…And, I'm sorry she never got to meet Luke and Leia. She would've loved them, I'm positive." His tone is reverent, even sad. I nod silently, glad to hear he's sorry about Mom missing out on being a grandmother, and I take a moment to rein in the emotions that are threatening to overwhelm me again, and he squeezes my shoulder in silent support.

I can't even describe how weird and unexpected this is...but I'm also glad that we're at least being civil with one another. Last thing I want is for my return to their family to rock the boat between Padmé, our kids, and her parents. Especially her father. I'd _never_ want to come between Padmé and her family, it's the last thing I'd want, actually.

He lets my shoulder go, and I nod in thanks, then pull the door open, and we step out. He closes it behind him and locks it back up as I keep walking towards the house and climb the five steps up onto the rear deck. I must be walking a little slow, or he's a fast walker, because he catches up to me rather easily, and we reach the back French doors and step inside the house one after the other.

All conversation stops as we enter, and Padmé gives me a nervous glance. She steps over to me immediately, and I wrap her up in my arms. I notice Jobal and Sola looking between us- us being Ruwee and myself.

He walks over towards his wife, and Padmé whispers, "Everything okay, Honey?" I squeeze her tighter in the affirmative and press a tender kiss to her forehead.

Tonight was eye-opening and much needed. I didn't even realize how much I _needed_ tonight to happen until now. What I needed all along was closure on that part of my life. I needed the truth about why Padmé broke up with me all those years ago, and the answer to whether or not I was man enough for her, if she sought out another man because of something _I_ lacked.

I'm not gonna deny that that idea _really_ fucked with my head. I kept wondering what Palo had that I didn't. And, I was wondering where along the lines I screwed up because I couldn't think of _anything_ I'd done that would result in her breaking up with me, since we both knew that her little line about me knowing that we weren't meant to be together and that we couldn't possibly be a thing outside of high school was a total fraud.

That's when she pulled the cheat card, awfully convenient, I thought at the time, and I couldn't tell if she was telling the truth or not because that night was the last night I saw her until we met again at the meet and greet.

Finally getting the truth, the answers to the questions I had was like I could breathe again, like I could _finally_ get a nice breath of air.

That's what I feel like now and hearing him apologize and admit that he was wrong back then, it's like a serious weight that I didn't even know was there and has been lifted off my shoulders, and I could move on unhindered by the past.

I smile down at my girlfriend...my soon to be wife. I'd seriously give her a ring and ask her to marry me right now, but even I'm not _that_ impatient or crazy. We're just getting to know one another again, and in just the last three days, a lot has already happened.

And, I'm looking forward to many more changes to happen in the very near future. I couldn't be any more excited-

"Why are you smiling like that?" Padmé asks, a smile flirting on her rosy lips as she peers up at me.

I bring my lips down to hers for a tender kiss, and my smile grows against her lips. "What am I smiling like?"

She raises an eyebrow at me, and of course, my stomach decides to make its emptiness known now, just when I get her back in my arms and her lips against mine. "I think you should go eat, and _then_ you're going to tell me what happened." She pats my belly and leads me to the dining room table where we were sitting before I made my departure, and I retake the same seat I was sitting at earlier, and my food and drink are still there, completely unmoved. I notice Ruwee does the same at his chair where his dinner still sits waiting to be eaten.

My stomach rumbles again, and I get right to work on the food and finish the lasagna, salad, and garlic sticks in record time. I'm telling ya, if it wasn't for my magic metabolism...my abs wouldn't be as sculpted and perfect as they are. But they are, and they're here to stay. I drink down my glass of iced tea, too, and sit back in my seat for a minute so my digestive system can catch up and get to work.

"Guess you can't say you weren't hungry, huh?" Padmé's smiling, shaking her head in amusement.

I give her a small smile. "I would _never_ say I'm not hungry." It's true, no matter how much I eat.

I can't the same about drinking though, because I'm _definitely_ not as tolerant in that department as I was in my college days. But, I'm not going there.

Jobal comes back in the room and laughs. "Some things don't change, huh?" She points to my empty plate, and I give her a grin.

"I _never_ turn down good food, and your food was great, Jobal. Like always." Her cooking was something I always loved. It was so much like my mother's, and as a growing boy and now a full grown man, I need to eat plenty of protein and fresh vegetables, and there was plenty of protein and vegetables in tonight's dinner between the lasagna and the salad.

I doubt I could even eat dessert...okay, maybe I'm not _that_ full from tonight's dinner but close enough. And, like I said...when aren't I hungry? If offered, I probably could eat seconds.

Thankfully she doesn't offer seconds, but dessert? Hell to the yeah.

She doesn't even ask me, she just puts a dessert plate before me, gives me a refill on my iced tea, and I dig right in, as she calls to the kids and Darred that dessert is ready.

The kids come running right into the kitchen, and Luke and Leia stop by to check on me first. "Are you feeling better, Daddy?" The concern in their voices and in their eyes is tugging at my heart, and I blink back tears at the love I can feel and see emanating on their faces.

I give them a nod and pull them both against me for a nice big hug, kissing them both on the heads and cheeks. They laugh. "The three of you _always_ make me feel better," it's the truth and they smile up at me, the truth in my eyes and in my voice.

Jobal brings their desserts out for them and a plate for Padmé too and smiles as she sees us having a family bonding moment. I freaking _love_ my kids. It's like they can see and feel my emotions without me having to even say anything, even without really knowing me as well as say Padmé.

Maybe it's because they're my kids?

But honestly, I don't really care how it is. And I'm not going to analyze this. Because this is perfect, and I wouldn't change a thing.

I kiss them both again and let them go. They take their seats back at the bar, and I continue to eat my dessert while they begin theirs. The Janrie girls and Darred dig in too, but I barely notice anyone else besides my family.

We enjoy our desserts in silence, and then we're cleaning up our messes and Luke and Leia leave the kitchen and go back to doing whatever it is they do here, and as Darred and his girls clean up their plates, I notice again how much they've grown up and wonder if they remember me at all.

I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't, they were only two and five after all. Ryoo may remember me, but I doubt Pooja would. I barely saw them much back then anyways, since Sola and Darred had their own place.

The girls finish with their plates and stare at me with something like a look of fascination in their eyes, maybe awe? Maybe they do remember me, or just watched football with their parents before, or maybe they all knew who I was because of Luke's obsession with me.

And, I don't have a problem at all with that.

I'd much rather him be obsessed with _me,_ than let's say...Tom Brady or Aaron Rodgers or any one of those other quarterbacks.

"Ryoo, Pooja," I tilt my head to them in acknowledgement at their obvious ogling. "Do you two remember me from way back when?"

Their eyes snap up to mine and widen a little bit. Then their hug-tackling me, and I'm laughing as I wrap my arms around them. I used to adore these two when I was that young teen. I always wanted kids of my own and seeing them was like looking at my future with Padmé.

They're Naberries' through and through, and if they were shorter, you'd think they were sisters with their mother and aunt, not daughters and nieces.

And let me tell you, _this guy_ , like many others, I'm sure, are completely enamored by the Naberrie women. They're like angels on Earth, completely beautiful, and intelligent, and perfect.

And _mine,_ I can't help but add, thinking of my Angel and my daughter.

"Damn you two got big," I'll admit that I'm a bit saddened to see how different, yet alike, these two are. Especially when they were the cute little girls who would follow me around and tear me away from Padmé to play a game, or play with their dolls with them, or whatever it is that they wanted to do. I still remember playing tag with them in the backyard.

And, I've done whatever they asked, even if I had to put a little tiara on. Completely enraptured was I in them. _Not_ that I would admit that to Gray or anyone else, of course. Tiara wearing and tea parties are _strictly_ secret.

They both laugh and look up at me with love in their eyes. "So did you, Uncle Ani." Ryoo says, her beautiful brown eyes like her mother, aunt and grandmother, twinkling with mischief.

I can't deny that and don't. "All for the better, right?" I wink down at her and smile as she and her sister both blush. I kiss them both on the top of their heads and release them from the tight squeeze I had them both wrapped up in.

They tease each other as they leave my presence and follow after Luke and Leia, and I fold my arms across my chest enjoying their innocent banter. "They both have a crush on you, y'know," Darred says, knocking his shoulder against mine as he leans against the kitchen island I'm also leaning against.

"I gathered that and was glad to see that, at least _that_ hasn't changed." Those two girls always had a little crush on me. It's an innocent one, of course, and at least I know that they aren't crazy like _some_ women I've encountered in the last ten years or so who envision themselves as mine and have threatened and stalked both me and some of the women I've gone out with in the past. I'm not kidding. I've had to get restraining orders on several women in that time.

And, I mean, like any of _them_ ever even mattered to me.

Only _one_ woman ever mattered to me at all, and I don't need to tell you who that is. And, if _anyone_ threatens her or stalks her, they will have me _and_ my legal team to deal with, and it won't be pretty, I can tell you _that._

"I'm glad you're back, man," Darred pats me on the shoulder and walks off towards the living room as Padmé eyefucks me from across the kitchen, and in the blink of an eye, she's standing right in front of me, leaning her head back and standing on her tippy toes...and then licks her lips.

She's so damn cute and doesn't need to entice me any further. I smile and lean down to meet her wet lips with mine and mold our lips together in a kiss that has me melting. Literally. It's _so_ damn passionate and full of love that when she licks at my lips, I let her in immediately and tilt my head to deepen our kiss to make it even more perfect and intercept her tongue with mine.

We get so lost in our kiss that we don't even notice anyone entered in the kitchen until Sola's voice, full of amusement, says, "Think those two can get a room?"

I don't even look her way. "Or, maybe you can just leave this one, Sola?" I smirk against Padmé's lips and sweep her off her feet and give whoever's watching a view of a kiss that they'll _never_ forget.

And best of all? Padmé doesn't even try to resist, and when I ease her back down so she's standing on her own two feet, we look over to find her parents and her sister and brother-in-law staring over at us, all smiling.

Yep, now there's _no_ doubt in anyone's mind on exactly where we stand. And, I know for sure that they won't _ever_ forget that kiss. I know I won't.

Even an hour later, we're still hearing about it from Sola, and I'm sure I've heard Darred grumble to his wife more than once to get over it already.

I'm sure _he's_ gonna be hearing a lot about it for a while now. And, I won't apologize for that. I have no problems with PDA's and can care less who sees or watches us kissing. Let them see how much we adore and love one another. I won't hide that fact, and I'm _more_ than glad to see that Padmé won't either.

Finally, it's getting to be time to go, and we're saying bye to everyone, getting Luke and Leia, and are on our way out the door. For a night I've been dreading all day and last night, I don't think it could've gone any better.

To be honest, since Padmé came back into my life...everything's been perfect. I couldn't and won't ask for anything more, because even if I never make it to a Super Bowl and never win one, I won a much better prize.

My family.

Padmé squeezes my hand as we walk to the _Rover,_ and we hop in our seats, the kids in the back, and we're waving bye to her family as we drive off down the street.

"We going back to our place or..." unfortunately, tomorrow is a trip back to reality. I still have some time before I'm back to work, but Padmé goes back to work tomorrow and the twins have their summer camp.

We may have some stuff at our new place, but the majority of their stuff is back at the house and so is her death mobile. I've gotta busy week ahead of me for sure, and by week's end, that death trap will _finally_ be where it belongs- the junk yard. I will take care of _that_ starting tomorrow, right after I drop the kids off at camp.

"The house," Padmé answers, and I nod as we make our way there. "They have their stuff for camp there, and I need to take my van to work tomorrow."

I would offer her my car, but there's no way in hell I'll let her drive my _Chiron._ It'd be more dangerous for her to drive my car than it would be for her to drive her van. My car _literally_ goes zero to a hundred in a couple of seconds and on San Fran's city streets...you really need to know _how_ to drive it. And, she can't take _this_ SUV because I need to bring the twins to camp in the morning and get them in the afternoon.

That leaves her van.

"We could go back to the penthouse after..." she offers. That's an idea, but we both know we can't. It'd take too long to go from the house to the penthouse, and it's getting late as it is, and the twins need to get into bed.

I shake my head. "The house is fine for tonight, Babe. We really do need to get everything we need out of there, pack it up and bring it on home." I'm dying to get them settled in the penthouse, to really make it _home._

"YES!" Luke shouts from the back seat, making me grin despite the ringing in my ears.

Padmé nods in agreement, and I'm hoping we can get a jump on that as soon as humanly possible because I'd prefer _not_ jumping from house to house with my family.

I want them all to myself in our home.

And to make memories with them that'll last for a lifetime just like last night and this morning with my woman. Yep, that's something I'll never forget. That amazing kiss in front of Padmé's family too.

Yep, something I'll _never_ forget.

* * *

 **A/N: How'd you like that?**

 **I don't think you were expecting Anakin to act as civil or as grown up as he did, am I right? I know it took both me and my beta by surprise too, but we all learn and grow and regret.**

 **Ruwee is certainly no exception.**

 **The next chapter will skip to the end of the week. It's time to move this story along and we'll be doing just that. I won't spoil anything but there may be a road trip in their future and it'll certainly be a trip they'll never forget before Anakin's offseason runs out and he has to report to training camp.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Many of you have asked for Padmé's pov so here it is...this chapter takes place the day after the last chapter. The chapter originally planned for this one will be next, and will skip ahead to Friday and be back in Anakin's pov.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Second Chances – Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

 _ **Padmé Naberrie**_

I peel my eyes open and stretch out to grab my phone off my nightstand. It's four fifty in the morning. Ugh. Waaaay too early to get up, but I have to go back to work today, as much as I don't want to, and if I want to get my run in this morning, get the twins' lunches prepped and packed for camp, and have time to get breakfast ready before I have to leave for the credit union, I have no choice. I set my phone back down and glance over my shoulder at Ani.

He's totally out of it. Snoring softly, he's on his belly, facing away from me, his blond curls sticking up at odd angles, the covers draped over his hips and butt, leaving his beautifully sculpted bare back exposed. I know he's tired. He went through quite the emotional wringer at my parents' house last night, what with them finding out about Shmi and his confrontation with my dad. Then, of course, after we got home last night and after the twins got settled in bed, we curled up under the covers together and talked for a long time about his discussion with Dad.

I was both pleased that my dad admitted his mistakes and took responsibility for his actions...and yet angered at the same time, both at Dad and myself, for our combined actions that caused so much heartache for our entire family. If I had been more like Sola back then, I doubt I would've caved under the pressure like I did. But, I wasn't and I caved, and there's nothing I can do about it now. Except move forward and shower Ani and the kids with all the love I have in me.

Even if I don't know if I can ever forgive myself for the hurt I've caused.

Sighing, I throw the covers back, climb out of bed as gingerly as I can so as not to wake Ani and then make my way to the bathroom. Shutting the door quietly behind me, I turn on the light, blink while my eyes adjust, then use the toilet before washing my hands, then my face and brushing my teeth. Finally, I brush my hair and throw it up in a ponytail. Turning the light off, I quietly edge the door open and tiptoe over to my dresser where I open my drawers and grab jogging shorts, panties, a sports bra, socks, and then walk to my closet and grab my running shoes. Heading back to the bathroom, I shut the door once again and quickly get dressed.

Once I'm ready, I grab my phone and my Bluetooth headphones and noiselessly open the bedroom door and exit the room, shutting the door behind me before making my way downstairs. I head to the kitchen first, and turn on the oven to preheat it, then grab a container of ready prepared breakfast mini frittatas I have prepped in the freezer, setting those out to thaw while I start some fresh coffee brewing. While that gets ready, I head to the laundry room and start a load of clothes from last week to wash. That done, I head back to the kitchen and place the frittatas on a baking tray and place them in the now ready oven.

I grab a bottle of cold water from the fridge and head for the garage and the treadmill. Glancing at my phone, it's now five twenty, which leaves me plenty of time for a thirty minute run. Entering the garage, I head for the treadmill, step on it, power it up, put in my headphones, and start out on a slow jog while I listen to some 80's music, and I start going through a mental 'To Do List' that needs to get done. I know we're going to have a busy week ahead. The twins have camp all this week, and with me going back to work today, Anakin will have to shuttle them back and forth. We also need to start going through all our belongings this evening and begin sorting through what we want and need to keep versus what can be tossed out. The furniture, obviously, can be junked. We don't need it and none of it's in good enough shape to donate anywhere. But, I'll need to go through the stuff in the attic, all the kitchenware, plus what's out in the shed. We can get rid of the lawnmower, the gas grill, and the TV in the living room. Anakin doesn't need any of that stuff in the penthouse.

Gus is coming by this week, on Wednesday, to do a walkthrough of the house with Anakin to see what renovations will be needed. I snort and shake my head. I have no doubts that, top to bottom, the entire house needs fixing. But, we'll see what he says. Hopefully, he'll be able to take on the job. Anakin said Gray highly recommended this guy. Works for me. I can't help frowning, though. I wish I had the available time off to be here to help Anakin with all this stuff. I hate having to dump all of it on his shoulders, but I just don't have the available time to take off from work. It's frustrating, but it is what it is. So, we'll simply have to work in the evenings to do as much sorting, boxing, and bagging up all of the stuff as we can.

This week is going to be quite the eyeopener for Anakin. He's going to be rather surprised, I think, at what my normal routine has been like. The 'single Mom' lifestyle is worlds apart from the 'wealthy bachelor' lifestyle he's grown used to the last seven or eight years. Like having to get up sometimes before five in the morning to start the day or having to live as frugally as I have, counting every penny at times. Take this morning, for example. Look at what I've already done, and I still have to fix my lunch, the twins' lunches, start the prep for dinner, and get showered and dressed before heading out the door to get to work by eight. One great thing is that I don't have to get the kids up quite so early today and drop them off with Sola first, who was originally going to be taking them to and from camp this week.

But, change is in the air.

And, I am so thankful it is. Don't get me wrong. I've done what I had to do to care for my kids all these years, and I don't regret doing any of that. That's what a parent is supposed to do, after all. But, I am so much happier with Anakin back in my life…and now in the twins' lives where he belongs…where he always belonged. I'm just cognizant of the fact that with change comes adjustment. And, there will be adjustments we'll all have to make. I'm not naïve enough to believe that everything's going to be totally hunky dory and that we're not going to run into any issues. I mean, get real. That isn't realistic, no matter how much I'd wish it to be so.

Take myself for a start. Yes, I grew up in a rather well off family, and money wasn't really an issue for us when I was a kid. My family was never overly extravagant, of course, but we certainly lived in a more upscale neighborhood, had a nice house, and didn't have to really sacrifice to get by. But, that all changed for me personally when I married Palo and then had the twins. I've always been independent. My parents – no, my father – raised me that way. And, once we bought this house and settled in it and I started working at the credit union, I did not like to ask my parents for help, and I sure as hell never asked Palo's family for help, even if they did give him money all the time. He, of course, refused to use his family's money for anything for the twins, and because of that, I refused to accept anything from him either. If Luke and Leia weren't worthy in his eyes, then to hell with him.

And, that certainly led to more than one argument between us over the years.

So anyway, I've grown rather…frugal, I guess you could say, in the last twelve years. I've learned to shop at thrift stores, wait for sales, and do without for myself. As long as the kids had what they needed, that was all that mattered. And, I realize that learning to let go of that mentality is going to take some time. I also understand that it may cause some…friction between me and Anakin occasionally. He's grown accustomed to wealth and prestige since he joined the NFL. Not that he has a bloated ego about his bank account, he doesn't. But, he certainly could have an inclination to go way overboard in spoiling the kids, or even me, if he's not careful. Or, I don't help him curb those impulses.

Of course, the kids are the main concern. They will no doubt go through a phase of wanting anything and everything their little hearts' desire – and then some, and the temptation to go 'hog wild' will be strong, and while I know Anakin wants to indulge them at least some, and there's nothing wrong with that to a degree, I have a feeling I'm going to have to be the so-called 'voice of reason' here to help keep both the twins and Anakin grounded. I know I've discussed this with Sola before, and she made some excellent points, but that doesn't mean my concerns about that are any less now than they were.

They're not. Especially not after our trip to the mall on Saturday and seeing the penthouse..

Shaking my head, I also wonder what I'm going to tell Dormé and Sabé, my two best friends, about Anakin. They know, of course, that I dated him in high school and broke up with him after graduation. They also know how very unhappy…hell, miserable my marriage was to Palo and what a jerk he really was. But, what they don't know is that Anakin is the twins' father. Of course, they've done their level best over the years, since Palo died, to get me 'out there' dating, and they've provided me with a whole storage tub full of risque lingerie and underwear sets over the years (which Anakin hasn't even seen yet). And, much to my amusement – and my shocked sensibilities at first – Dormé has taken it upon herself to supply me with a revolving door library of rather explicit romance novels to read. Which explains my knowledge of how to give those blowjobs Anakin enjoys so much and how to have hot, steamy sex…considering that Ani and I never did those things the one night we were together at Prom. We were both virgins that night. What the hell did we know then about having sex? About how to please each other? Nothing.

And I refuse to even think about my one brief encounter with Palo. Just no.

I also have to say I'm so glad Anakin has had Gray to lean on all these years. I always liked Gray, got along well with him, and I know he must've been furious with me for breaking Anakin's heart. I couldn't blame him for that. But, I'm thankful that he's been Anakin's rock, and that they're even closer now, more like brothers, than they were in high school. And, I'm also glad to see that Gray finally settled down and had a family. He never had a girlfriend in high school, always dated around, never seeing the same girl more than once or twice, and I have no doubts that Anakin took up after his best friend in college, drinking, partying, and womanizing. I'm not stupid. Anakin's an extremely attractive man, both physically and in his personality. I knew when I let him go that he would play the field and sleep around like Gray did. Of course, that knowledge nearly killed me, but in my mind, at the time, I was doing what I thought was best for him. But, anyway, I have to say, Amanda is perfect for Gray. She's a lovely woman, both physically and in spirit, and she and I really seemed to click at their grill out. I honestly think if we spent enough time together, which we undoubtedly will since our menfolk are best friends, that she and I could become fast friends ourselves. And, I'd definitely like that. She's an experienced NFL wife...a WAG, she says we're called, stands for Wives and Girlfriends, and though Anakin and I aren't married and he's not said a word to me about marriage, I sure hope we will be one day, and I know she could help guide me as I acclimate to this new lifestyle and all the trappings that go with it.

I have a funny feeling that as more details about our family and mine and Anakin's relationship become public, I'm going to need her support, just as much as Anakin needs Gray's.

Because I also have no doubts that Anakin's fanbase, especially the single women, are going to hate me with a passion. Just like high school. Only worse. Much, much worse.

Anakin hasn't said anything about that eventuality to me either. I wonder if I should bring it up with Amanda the next time I see her? Maybe she could give me some pointers on how to deal with overly aggressive female fans.

Finishing up my run, I push all these thoughts aside as I turn off the treadmill and head back inside the laundry room. The load of wash is done, so I stop and load it all into the dryer and get that started. Glancing at my phone, I've got time to get the twins' lunches ready and get going on the meal prep for dinner. Stepping into the kitchen, I fix myself a mug of coffee first, taking a couple of sips, then grab everything out of the fridge I'll need to make mine and the twins' lunches for today and set it all on the counter. I check the frittatas, and they're just about done warming up. Good.

I grab our three lunch boxes, then get started making some roast beef and cheddar sandwiches on some kaiser rolls with lettuce and tomato, being sure to make Luke two sandwiches for his hungry appetite. I get those done and wrapped up. Next, I grab three small plastic Ziploc containers and fill them with salad, add some salad dressing in portable containers, then drop in some fresh fruit in each bag: An apple for Luke, some seedless red grapes for Leia, and a nectarine for myself. The kids each get a snack bag of Doritos, while I opt to take a Ziploc bag with my favorite brand of trail mix. Finally, I give each of us a granola bar, topping off our lunches with a cold bottle of water each. Zipping up our lunches, I place them in the fridge to keep them cold till we need to leave.

That done, I start on the prep for dinner, chopping up fresh onion, peppers, and slicing button mushrooms. I plug in my six quart crockpot, and program the timer, including the start and stop times, as well as setting the temperature on it to low. I spray the bottom and sides with nonstick cook spray, then I add in two family size bags of refrigerated chicken and cheese stuffed tortellini, plus the fresh veggies I just chopped and sliced up. Then, I dump in two packs of fresh diced up chicken, topping it all off with two jars of alfredo sauce with basil and garlic, two cups of milk, and finally, a block of creamed cheese. I stir to mix it, then I put the lid on, and secure it. Now, it's time for me to go get a shower.

I grab my coffee and head upstairs. I head to our room, and quietly open the door. Good, Ani's still snoring away. Smiling affectionately at his sleeping form, I deposit my coffee on the dresser, then head for the closet, step in and grab my outfit for the day. I decide on a white linen sheath dress with a matching white bolero sweater with navy blue stripes around the cuffs and navy blue piping along the bottom edge, the neckline, and down the front closure on either side. I also grab my navy blue dress pumps in my other hand and then head into the bathroom. I hang my outfit on the hook on the back of the door, set my shoes on the counter, then go back to grab my bra and underwear and my coffee from the dresser. With everything in hand, I enter the bathroom again, shut the door, turn on the light, then turn on the shower to get it ready. I strip out of my workout clothes, put those in the hamper, then I use the toilet, wash my hands, then hop in the shower. I wash off quickly, including shampooing and conditioning my hair, before I rinse off and turn the water off. I grab a towel and hop out, drying off quickly. I towel my hair till it's only damp, then I comb out all the tangles before applying some mousse at the roots. I apply my deodorant, then get dressed in my work clothes and my dress pumps. Finally, I grab my hair dryer, plug it in and turn it on low, hoping the noise won't disturb Anakin. I dry my hair quickly, brush it out, then I set about styling it in a smooth French twist on the back of my head, leaving a wisp of bangs falling across my forehead. A spritz or two of hairspray to secure it, and then I apply my makeup. I'm not real big on makeup, only applying it lightly. Anakin always preferred me without it, saying it made me look fresh and healthy, glowing. And, I've never really deviated from his preferences in that.

Grabbing my coffee, I turn off the bathroom light and open the door. Perfect. Anakin's still asleep. The room is still darkened, so I tip toe over to the dresser, open my jewelry box, grab my phone, thumb open the flashlight app, and peer around for what I'm looking for…My grandmother's oval shaped dark sapphire and diamond stud earrings set in white gold with it's matching pendant necklace, also in white gold. I grab them, turn off my flashlight, then close my jewelry box before putting on my necklace and earrings. I grab my perfume, add a few spritzes. There, done. Taking another few sips of coffee, I head for the bedroom door, open it, close it, and step over to Luke's door, opening it and going in to wake up our son.

Luke has always been the more difficult of the twins to rouse in the morning. He is definitely not a morning person, not at all, much to both my amusement and annoyance. Reaching down, I bend over and shake his shoulder, "Luke? Luke, Sweetie…It's time to get up and get ready for camp. Come on, breakfast is almost ready."

He starts to stir, and I give his shoulder another quick shake, "Come on, Sweetie. Time to get going. Leia's going to need to get in the bathroom shortly herself. Let's move it."

He groans, "Okaaaaaay, Mom," on a yawn, reaching up with his hands to rub his eyes with the base of his palms.

I give him a quick peck on the forehead and then turn and exit his room, going to the hall bathroom and turning on the light for him. I glance at my phone again. It's now six forty-five. I better get a move on. I head back downstairs to check on breakfast. The frittatas are now done. I turn the oven off, grab an oven mitt, and pull our breakfast from the oven, setting it down on the stovetop to cool. I grab some small dessert plates from the cabinet, setting them on the counter next to the stove. I top off my coffee to reheat it, then grab a mug for Anakin to use for his coffee and set it beside the pot. I dish up two frittatas for myself, fix myself a glass of OJ, and stand at the kitchen counter, eating my breakfast and drinking my juice quickly. I put my plate and glass in the dishwasher then head back upstairs to check on Luke. He's already done in the bathroom, because he's in his room, sitting on his bed putting on his shoes. Good. Leia's next. I wake our daughter, who hops out of bed almost instantly, wide awake and alert, the total opposite of her brother. She scurries into the bathroom to start her day, and I head back to our room. Anakin is still sleeping. I can't help shaking my head, amused. Oh, he has quite the adjustment to make to our family's schedule. Just wait till school starts, I can't help thinking to myself with a smirk. Shaking my head, I head back to the bathroom to use the facilities and brush my teeth once more before I have to head out the door for work.

Exiting the bathroom, I head over to Anakin's side of the bed, bend over and give him a gentle kiss on the cheek, reaching out with my left hand to brush my fingers through his tousled blond curls, "Ani?...Honey, time to wake up," I whisper in his ear, grinning at his morning 'bed head.' He grunts and starts to stir, shifting his legs under the covers. God, he is so adorable! Shaking my head, I grin down at him, and try again, "Ani…Come on, Honey…Time to get up. The kids are both up, breakfast is ready, and I have to leave for work in a few minutes."

He rolls over, flopping on his back, which traps the sheet under his left thigh, pulling the fabric tight across his groin, and I can't help my eyes widening in appreciation at the outline of the semi he's sporting as he wakes up. Damn. Too bad there's no time for anything more than a few quick kisses before I leave; otherwise, I'd put that to good use this morning. As I watch, he flings his arms up over his head, arches his back, and stretches, as he yawns loudly, his eyes finally starting to flutter open. "Morning, Honey. If you go ahead and hop in the shower, I'll get the kids' breakfast and fix your coffee. Dinner's already in the crockpot, and the twins' lunches are packed, and in the fridge, ready to go."

He blinks up at me, and then reaches out, clasping my face gently in his hands, and pulls me down for an earth-shaking kiss, his lips forcefully taking my own, his tongue swiping the seam of my lips, demanding I open to him, which I do willingly and gladly. His tongue surges inside my mouth, tangling with my own, and it's sheer heaven, like always. He takes several slow pulls on my tongue before he groans and pulls back from the kiss, our lips separating with a soft pop. His eyes are darkened, and I can't help noticing there's now a prominent tent forming in the sheet. "Morning, my Angel," he says, his voice soft and husky.

"Morning, Honey. Time to get up. There should be plenty of hot water for you since the twins took showers last night. Hurry up, and I'll see you downstairs, ok?"

He nods and moves to sit up, as I stand back up. He sweeps back the covers, and stands, stretching, completely nude, and unashamed of the nearly full erection he has pointing my way. He puts his hands on his bare hips and glances down at himself with a smirk, before allowing his gaze to sweep over me from head to toe, "Wow, Angel. You look amazing in that outfit. I think my dick approves. Too bad there's not enough time to bend you over this bed and give you a real good morning, Babe."

I can't help but giggle, as I feel a blush bloom on my cheeks, and I know my eyes are twinkling, as I feel my pulse start to pound in my veins, "Sounds wonderful, Ani…Wish we could, but I have to leave in about ten minutes. So, scoot…Get in the shower. I'm heading downstairs." I grab him about the waist, turn him in the direction of the bathroom, then gently swat him on his bare bottom.

He chuckles and shoots me a wink over his shoulder, "Ok, ok…I'm going, Babe. I'll be down in a few minutes."

Nodding, I quickly make the bed after he disappears into the bathroom, shutting the bedroom door before going back downstairs. Luke and Leia are both in the kitchen, sitting on barstools, sipping on glasses of OJ. I grab two more small plates and dish them each up some frittata for breakfast. They dig in while I get Anakin's coffee ready. I grab three small ice packs from the freezer, adding them plus some forks into each of our lunch boxes, then put the twins' back in the fridge. Grabbing my own, I set it on the counter, and then grab a banana from the bowl of fruit on the counter, peel it, and eat it quickly to finish off my breakfast, just as Anakin comes downstairs and strolls into the kitchen. He's dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a red short-sleeve polo shirt and his canvas boat shoes, again without socks. His hair is still damp from his shower. "Morning, Luke; Morning, Leia." He steps up behind the twins and gives each of them a kiss on the top of their heads.

"Morning, Dad," Luke says, taking another bite of frittata.

"Morning, Daddy," Leia says much more primly before she takes another sip of juice.

"Ani, here's your coffee," I tell him, handing him his mug of java, "And, I've heated up some breakfast frittatas here. The twins' lunches are packed and ready to go in the fridge. Don't forget those before you leave for camp. The crockpot is all ready to go. I already have the timer programmed on it. So, you won't need to do anything to that but just stir it once or twice. Just remember to put the lid back on when you do. All I'll have to do this afternoon is bake some garlic bread, since we've still got salad leftover in the fridge. Oh, and when the dryer buzzes, please just take those clothes out and carry them upstairs and dump them on our bed. I can fold those up tonight after dinner."

Anakin is watching me, nodding his head at my directions, and sipping his coffee, "Sure thing, Angel. Wow. You've sure been busy this morning. What time did you get up?" He gives me a questioning look.

I shrug, "My usual time. About four fifty this morning."

His mouth drops open and his eyes grow wide in shock, "Four fifty? That's your usual time to get up? What on earth for?"

I smile sadly at him and shake my head, "Anakin…I've basically been a single mom all these years, remember? This is the schedule I've had to keep. If I want to get a jumpstart on my day, including fix lunches and breakfast, start laundry or put clean laundry away, get in my morning run, and get dinner going in the crockpot, or at least get it prepped to put in the oven when I get home, then I've had no choice but to get up this early. Especially, when I have to be out the door…like now." I glance at the clock on the stove. Yikes! If I don't scoot, I'm going to hit even worse traffic than normal. I grab my lunch box, my coffee mug, and lean up on my tippy toes to give Anakin another quick kiss, then I walk around behind the twins, give them each a quick kiss, finally grabbing my purse off the dining room table where I left it last night. I make my way into the laundry room and head for the garage door. Anakin follows me, and as I open it, I turn back to him. He leans down to give me another gentle kiss, "I'll text you later, Babe. Drive safely. Have a great day. Love you."

"Love you, too, Honey. See you tonight." I say then head down the steps and over to my minivan. I climb in, set my purse and lunch box down on the front passenger seat, put my coffee mug down in the drink holder, and insert the key in the ignition and turn on the engine. I turn on the A/C, then wave at Anakin, who's still standing in the doorway, watching me, as he sips his coffee. He waves back, mouths I Love You once more, and then I hit the garage door opener, and when it lifts up, I skillfully back out and hit the button to close the garage door again. The van rattles as I transition from reverse to drive, and then I'm setting off down the street on my way to work, wishing it was already quitting time.

So, I can be back home with my family

* * *

I no sooner get settled in my office than Dormé sweeps in, coffee mug in hand, and plops down in one of the two chairs in front of my desk. We don't open for another twenty minutes, and it's become our custom over the years to share a cup of java along with some girl chat before work. This time, I groan internally, at the almost feral gleam in her brown eyes and the smug smirk on her lips. Taller than me at about five feet eight, Dormé and I met in college our junior year in one of our many business classes. She's one of the senior loan officers at this branch. She's married to her college boyfriend, Russ, an IT guy at a local tech firm, and she is a hopeless romantic, if ever there was one.

"Sooooo…How was vacation, huh? Take any trips down Memory Lane, while you were off, hmm?"

This time, I groan out loud. Literally. "Dormé…" I heave an exasperated sigh and roll my eyes. I figured she'd start in on me right off the bat. Now, I'm regretting telling her all my worries beforehand about Luke going to mini-camp. Not so much about Luke, of course, but more about Anakin's reaction to seeing me again. Being the sap that she is, she gushed enthusiastically about us being star-crossed lovers and how Fate was intervening to bring us back together. I swear, sometimes she's a walking, talking version of one of those romance novels she's continually giving me.

"Don't you 'Dormé' me, missy! Spill! And, I want every juicy tidbit there is."

I give her a sigh and lean back in my chair, "What do you want me to tell you? I saw him again when I went with Luke to the Meet and Greet before camp, and then I saw him again when I dropped Luke off at camp…and he recognized me right away, of course, and he…"

She bolts upright in her chair, her eyes wide and twinkling, and her hands clasped tightly around her coffee mug, "He…What? Come on, tell me!"

I shoot her a pointed look, "He asked me out to dinner, and…it was nice. Really nice. We discussed the past and how things ended between us, and then…I asked him over to the house to have dinner with me and the twins last Thursday evening."

She leans forward in her chair, practically sitting on the edge of her seat, "And? Don't leave me hanging here, Girl! How'd that go?"

I can't help smiling, "It went great. He loves the twins, and…we…Well, we're dating again, if you must know."

Dormé lets out a whoop of joy and jumps up from her seat, setting her coffee down, and rushing around my desk to lean over and engulf me in a quick hug, "Oh, Padmé! That is wonderful, Girlfriend! Just fantastic news!"

"What's fantastic news?"

We both look to the doorway where our other best friend, Sabé, who works at the front Customer Service desk, is standing, eyebrows arched, clearly wondering what in the hell is going on here.

Before I can say a word, Dormé lets me go and stands back up, "Padmé is dating Anakin again!"

Sabé's jaw drops open, her eyes bulge out, shock clearly on her face, "Oh. My. God. Padmé! Girlfriend, this is awesome! Congratulations, Hun!" She steps into my office and plops down in the chair Dormé just vacated. "Details, please."

I sigh. These two are just too much at times. Total drama queens, both of them.

"Well, like Dormé said, we're back dating again."

Sabé squeals, "Ohhhhh...Exclusively? Please tell me it's exclusive!"

She looks like she'll just burst if I tell her it's not. I roll my eyes, "Yes. We're exclusive. Turns out, he never stopped loving me all these years, just like I never stopped loving him, and we reconnected this last week like no time had passed at all."

Sabé hops up and slaps a high five with Dormé, giving a loud, "Hot Damn! Yessss!" before she, too, rushes round my desk to hug me tightly.

What did I tell you? Drama queens, the both of them.

Sabé, who is dating a local firefighter named Jesse, pulls back from hugging me and asks, eyes wide, "What about the twins? I mean, is he ok with you already having kids?"

Realizing that another moment of truth is upon me, I sigh to myself, push back from my desk, stand up, and walk over to my office door and shut it. Turning to face my two best friends, I lean back against the door, "Actually, there's something I need to share with you both. Something I've never told you. You remember I told you that Anakin and I dated all through high school?" They both nod silently, "Well, what I didn't tell you...what I'd never told anyone before now...was that Anakin is the twins' real father. We slept together the night of our senior Prom, and we didn't use a condom, and well, I got pregnant."

I have to pause for a moment when they both gasp out loud in shock, and then squeal, just as loudly, and their hands fly up to cover their mouths, and Dormé seems to speak for them both with a gurgled, "Oh my God, Padmé!"

I nod slowly, "Yeah. He was all set to go to Arizona State on a full football scholarship, and I had been accepted to Harvard, and when I suspected my pregnancy, I couldn't bear the thought of holding Anakin back from achieving his dreams of reaching the NFL, so I told him a lie that I'd cheated on him by sleeping with Palo, which I hadn't of course, but he wouldn't let me go otherwise. And, I was convinced I was doing what was best for the both of us...for him...I was just so afraid he'd give up his dreams for me and our baby...and I was certain that if that happened he'd eventually grow to resent me for ruining his future. So, I broke up with him."

Their eyes are glued to me and big as saucers. Sabé, however, gives me her opinion rather bluntly, muttering, "Padmé, you were a fucking idiot for letting that hunk of a man go. You know that, right?"

I cannot refute that statement and don't even try.

"Yeah, I know...Trust me, I know."

"So, how in the hell did you wind up married to Palo the asshole?" Dormé is equally blunt.

Amused at their forthrightness, in a way only best friends can be, I finish my tale, "After I broke up with Anakin, and I found out for sure I was pregnant, I called Palo one day a few days later and asked him to go out with me. He'd had a crush on me since elementary school, and he jumped at the chance to go out with me. He picked me up, and we drove to a secluded spot outside town, and I forced myself to have sex with him in the backseat of the car."

"Oh, Girl...You didn't!" Sabé gasps in horror.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" Dormé demands, equally horrified.

I shrug, actually somewhat embarrassed now at my eighteen-year-old self's decisions, "I'd already told Anakin I'd slept with Palo, and well, my parents...no, my father hated Anakin with a passion, for no good reason as it turns out, and I didn't want to give my dad more ammo to hate him with, so I felt I needed to have sex with Palo once, just to have someone to claim to be my kids' father." I feel a rush of heat in my cheeks at this revelation.

"You had to force yourself to have sex with Palo?! OH GOD! Padmé!" Sabé is now shaking her head in exasperation. Not that I can blame her.

"So, let me get this straight. You had sex with the love of your life, one of the hottest men ever born by the way, a man who was head over heels for you, got pregnant, felt guilty, broke up with him on a lie, forced yourself to endure what had to be some of the most wretched sex ever with a guy you couldn't stand but then married, like an idiot, and then ended up living in total misery for the next twelve years, eight of which were spent in a bitter loveless marriage to the absolute jerk of the century just to make your father happy, all the while you kept the knowledge of your beloved's kids from him all this time to allow him to achieve his dreams? Did I miss anything?" Dormé says sardonically, crossing her arms over her chest, her look one of incredulity.

When she puts it like that, I can't help but admit to myself, ruefully, that my being a fucking idiot back then is a major ass understatement. "Essentially, yes."

"Padmé...Girlfriend, I love you dearly, but your ass is sooo damn lucky Anakin obviously still loves you and didn't take your ass to court and sue you for custody." Sabé just shakes her head in disbelief.

Yeah, I know that, too.

"Yes, I know, Sabé."

Dormé pipes up, "And, frankly, you're lucky that he's even willing to give you a second chance after all that."

"Yep, I know how lucky I am." No denying the truth, is there?

Suddenly, Dormé smirks, giving me a sly wink, "Soooo, how's the sex? Better than you remember, I bet."

Amused at my girlfriend's frankness, I smirk, "You could say that. And, I have you both to thank for that, in part. So, thank you." I push off the door, admittedly with a little pep in my step, as I make my way back to my chair, my friends parting to allow me to walk between them. "Now, ladies...we open in five minutes. So, let's get ready to work."

Grumbling curses under their breath, they both grab their coffee mugs and exit my office, rolling their eyes at my amused chuckle at their antics. I suddenly feel lighter. It's like this entire last week has been so cathartic, so healing for me emotionally. It feels good...no, great...to be open, to be honest about the mistakes I made in my youth.

Mistakes that won't end up costing me my 'happily ever after,' I am thankful to say.

At that moment, my office phone buzzes, and I reach for it automatically, answering with a cheerful, "Good Morning. Padmé Naberrie. How may I help you?"

Ahhh...Back to business...

* * *

Reaching for my Sprite Zero, I take a sip from the ice cold bottle of soda, and reach over to grab my office line, which is ringing again.

You can definitely tell it's Monday. The phone has been ringing off the hook all morning, and it's been one problem after another after another so far today. Grimacing privately to myself, I take a deep breath and reach out to grab the line before it goes to voicemail. I've only been back from lunch five minutes. No reprieve for the weary, as they say.

"Good Afternoon. Padmé Naberrie. How may I help you?"

"Hey, Sis. Glad I caught you. Are you busy?" Sola says into my ear the second I finish speaking.

Happy to hear from her on this hectic workday, my smile is evident in my voice, "Hey, Sola. It's been crazy hectic today. Definitely a Monday, but I'm not busy at the moment. What's up?" Even while I have the phone held up to my ear, I'm still crunching numbers and working on one of our corporate clients' current files on my desk. It's not an urgent matter, no, which leaves me to focus more attention on my sister for the moment.

"Great! Listen, Darred and I want you guys to come over for dinner tonight. We thought we'd grill out some steaks, make some corn-on-the cob and some salad. I bought some watermelon yesterday, and we thought we'd slice that up and maybe make some homemade peach ice cream. You could bring your swimsuits and play in the pool. How about it?"

I gotta admit, that sounds marvelous, and I'm sure Anakin would enjoy seeing Sola's new house. They sold the one he probably remembers when Pooja was five and bought a newer home, one which they've spent quite a pretty penny on remodeling and upgrading. Darred's even got himself a mancave in the basement, much to mine and Sola's amusement. But, before I agree, I really need to check with Anakin, and see what he'd like to do, and I can just tell the significance of this fact isn't lost on my sister. I can practically hear her grinning at me through the phone line.

"Sounds great, Sola, but I need to check with Anakin first. Let me call him and see what he says, then I'll call you back."

"Sure thing, Hun. Just text me back and let me know," she says cheerfully and then promptly hangs up.

Pulling open my big bottom desk drawer, I dig in my purse for my phone, pull it out, and thumb it open (Anakin convinced me to put a lock on my phone), go to my contacts, find him, and hit the dial button. I put the phone up to my ear and wait. On the second ring, he answers.

"Hey, Angel. What's a sexy hot woman like you doing calling me at this hour? Miss me, huh?"

I can't help but giggle at his arrogant flirting. Just hearing his voice, all the morning tension bleeds right away, leaving me in a far lighter mood than I was. He's so good for me. Practically perfect in every way, I can't help thinking with some amusement.

"Hey, Honey. I do miss you...honestly, I don't know if you know just how much, but that's not why I'm calling, no."

He chuckles in my ear, sending shivers of pleasure shooting straight down my spine, "Damn. And here I was hoping you were calling me for some hot phone sex." He heaves an overly exaggerated sigh.

I swear, I can practically see his smirk from here.

Bursting into husky laughter, I shake my head at his flagrant teasing and respond with a bit of my own, using my softest, most seductive voice, "Sorry, Hot Stuff. I'd have to charge you extra for that...and frankly, I'd probably melt the phone lines."

His quick inhalation, followed by a pained groan in my ear, informs me my words have done their job and done it well. "Fuck, Angel! You're killing me here!"

Giggling at his antics, I steer the conversation back to my original reason for calling, "So anyway, Sola called me a few minutes ago, and invited us over for dinner tonight to grill steaks and make homemade peach ice cream. She said to bring our swimsuits, and we can play in the pool."

"Sounds great to me, Angel. Tell her we'll be there."

"Ok, Ani. I'll let her know. Oh, and hey, when the timer goes off on the crockpot, just turn it off, and I'll put it in the fridge when I get home, and we'll heat that up for dinner tomorrow."

"Sure thing, Babe. Gotta go. See you at home. Love you."

"Love you, too, Honey. See you about six." I tell him, as he blows me a kiss, which I reciprocate, then we disconnect the call.

I pull up Sola's number and send her a quick text: **Hey. Ani says dinner's on. What time?**

A second later, she replies: _**Great! 6:45!**_

If I get home about six, that leaves us plenty of time to get to Sola's by six forty-five. **Perfect. Need us to bring anything?**

The three flashing dots appear: _**Just appetites ;)**_

Laughing, I reply: **Ha! Will do. C U tonite!**

I put my phone back in my purse, still smiling, buoyed even more by thoughts of a fun evening with my sister's family at her place.

And the fact I don't have to cook anything tonight or tomorrow night now, thanks to Sola's invite.

I love it when that happens.

Wouldn't you?

* * *

"Turn left at the next four-way, and it's the third house down on the left, Ani," I give the last directions to Sola's house, as he nods and signals for a left hand turn.

Heading down the street, we're soon pulling into Sola's driveway and parking behind her silver Highlander. Ryoo's gold Honda Accord and Darred's black Mercedes are probably parked inside the garage.

Anakin puts the Rover in park, and we climb out, lock and shut the doors, and make our way up the front walkway to the front door. As Luke goes to ring the doorbell, the front door opens, revealing Pooja standing there, all smiles, motioning for us to come in, "Hey, guys! Come on in. Dad's just getting ready to fire up the grill, and Mom's getting ready to start the ice cream maker."

We pile inside the foyer, Anakin looking all around, obviously impressed at Sola's home. I have to agree. They've put a lot of hard work into this place, and it shows. It's lovely, like it was right out of House Beautiful. We follow Pooja down the hall and into the kitchen, where Sola is busy wrapping corn in aluminum foil to throw on the grill. Looking up as we enter the large bright space, my sister smiles warmly in greeting, "Hey! Glad you could make it! Anakin, Darred's out back on the deck, firing up the grill, if you'd like to go join him. He thinks he's some kinda Grill Master," she exaggerates the term, rolling her eyes and using air quotes, "so why don't you do me a huge favor and go bust his inflated ego for me while Padmé helps me in the kitchen?" She shoots us a wink.

Anakin just laughs, "Sure thing, Sola. Come on, kids." Pooja leads the way out the sliding glass door, telling the twins they've already got the volleyball net up in the pool. The door shuts as we hear Darred greeting Anakin and the twins, and Sola heaves a sigh, her shoulders sagging, "Whew! Finally some peace and quiet in here!" She rolls her eyes comically, and I can't help laughing at her.

Her brown eyes so like my own are twinkling with mirth, and she grins wickedly, "Now...Tell me all, Sis. How are things between you? Are you two settling in ok?" She arches her eyebrows, clearly wanting to know about our intimate relations. Since she's bared all, pun intended, to me before about her hottest nookie moments with Darred, well...I guess I can return the favor. To a degree.

She is my sister, after all.

Smirking, a Cheshire cat grin forming on my lips, I deliberately hedge just a little to piss her off a bit, "Fine. No complaints." Her expression falls, a look of Seriously? on her face, her eyes narrowed at me. She huffs indignantly, her hands on her hips, and I burst out laughing, "Ok, ok. Don't get your knickers in a twist! Sheesh!"

Her lips twist, "Yeah, yeah...So, how's it been...y'know, between you again?" She goes back to wrapping the corn for the grill.

I smile serenely, climbing onto a barstool and leaning my folded arms on the island countertop, "It's been magical almost, Sola. Our hunger, our passion for each other hasn't lessened one iota in all these years. In so many ways, it's like we were never apart."

"That's wonderful, Hun!"

"Yeah. I mean, I hadn't been with anyone since the one time I slept with Palo just after I broke up with Anakin," she snorts in disgust, "and I was...rather shy our first time back together, but he was so sweet and loving and his actions, his words….He really made love to me, with me."

"Why were you shy, Hun? Don't tell me you were embarrassed were you? You're a beautiful woman, y'know. You've got nothing to be ashamed of, Padmé. I mean, you're naturally slender, despite your pregnancy, and you exercise now, so you're toned and fit, and any baby weight you kept was in your boobs and your hips, the exact two places men like it. Soooo..." Sola shrugs and opens the fridge to grab a chilled bowl of peeled fresh peaches, setting them on the counter, opening a drawer and grabbing a knife to start slicing and dicing them while I watch.

Sighing, I shrug and reply, "I know, Sola, but…Well, Anakin's slept with a lot of women in the last twelve years, y'know...Including quite a few famous models and some actresses, if TMZ and Google are anything to go by...Women with far better bodies than mine, bodies that don't have stretch marks from having babies...Like Victoria Secrets and Sports Illustrated swimsuit models, and I..."

"Oh, for crying out loud, Padmé!" Sola suddenly cuts me off, "Do you hear the total garbage coming outta your mouth right now? Forget about the past, including 've got nothing to be ashamed of, Hun," she snorts and shakes her head at me. "You are a truly beautiful woman, Sis! When we've gone out over the years with Dormé and Sabé for a girls only night out, you have been totally oblivious to the looks guys were giving you, but I noticed it. Dormé and Sabé did, too. Since you seemed so damn clueless, they asked me about stocking you up with lingerie and giving you all those trashy romance novels to read, and I told 'em to go for it!" She shoots me a wry look.

"Sola!" I gasp in mild surprise, my mouth dropping open.

"What? Good thing I did, too, because if that kiss at Mom and Dad's house was anything to go by, you obviously read those books...and took good notes." She arches her eyebrows, her lips twisting once more. Her looks is one of Girl, don't gimme that shit.

I can't help but laugh, "Well, as a matter of fact, I did apply what I learned...and to say his reaction was enthusiastic would be putting it mildly."

"Seeeee! I knew that stuff would come in handy!"

"That it did, Sis...That it did. Anyway, it's been wonderful being with him again. He's so much like he was before, yet different at the same time. He's obviously changed a lot physically, true, but he's matured so much mentally and emotionally, as well. I just...I finally feel...complete having him back in my life."

"That's great, Hun...and it's obvious he's taking to fatherhood like a duck does to water. He's so relaxed and loving with the twins. He's a natural with them, and they obviously adore him as well, and after Palo, this is marvelous to see. I'm glad his relationship with them is developing so well. I know you expressed some concerns a few weeks back, understandably, but honestly, I don't think you need to worry. Anakin doesn't strike me as the type to try and buy the kids' affections."

"I know, Sola, but wait till you see his penthouse. And, his sports car! He took us all shopping on Saturday, and he literally spent a couple thousand or so dollars in one morning and didn't bat an eye at it!" At her raised eyebrows, I know she's thinking So what? "Don't get me wrong. I know he can more than comfortably afford it. What worries me the most is my struggle trying to transition from living a lifestyle of frugality to learning to be comfortable with not having to worry about every penny you spend. My life has been a struggle financially for the last twelve years, Sola. You know that, and I can't help I've got an independent streak a mile wide. That's the way Dad raised us, y'know," I pause speaking and see her nodding her head in agreement, as she continues chopping the peaches.

"Yes, he did, Padmé, but you've taken that teaching too far to the extreme, which you shouldn't have, but you did that because, along with that independent streak you mentioned, you also have a stubborn streak that would put a hundred mules to shame. And, you need to let that go. Big time."

I inhale deeply, knowing she's right, as painful as that revelation is. My father's actions aside, it was my hardheadedness that ultimately landed all of us in twelve years of misery. And, it was totally unnecessary. I think that's what hurts the most. That all the pain and suffering that I caused our family was pointless, because it all boiled down to nothing but my own vanity, insecurity, and dogged obstinacy.

Furthermore, Sola is also correct in saying I need to let that go. She's totally right. I do. I mean, if I'm honest, my choices didn't make any of us happy. No, they led to the exact opposite. And, the price we all paid was so high. Too high really.

Anakin said I should take a page out of his book for living, and I do believe he's right. I should. Starting now. A rigid refusal to even consider any other options at the time but the one I'd worked out in my own head did not work. Plain and simple.

What's that old saying? If you always do what you've always done, you'll always get what you've always gotten.

Well, I don't want that.

Time to turn over a new leaf. Start fresh, and try something new, something gutsy, something I've never tried before.

I need to let go of my stubborn refusal to allow others to help when they offer it, and to stop thinking I have to be totally in control all the time.

Yep. From here on out, I need to wing it more. So what if Ani wants to indulge us all for awhile? After twelve years alone, what's wrong with leaning on him some? He's my soulmate, my other half, for God's sake! We're a team, a couple. We're supposed to rely on each other for help, strength, support, and wisdom. He won't let me fall, like I won't let him fall.

Sola quietly finishes chopping the fruit, giving me time to work this out in my head. When she sees me nodding, she smiles, "Just relax, Padmé. Stop freaking out so damn much and just try living in the moment. Anakin obviously wants to take care of you and the twins, so just relax and let him. I guarantee you will be a much happier...and very satisfied...woman if you do. Let that man love you, Hun. He wants to...so badly. Don't deny him or yourself any longer."

I love my sister. She is so wise and helpful, and I don't know what I'd have done all these years without her.

"You. Are. So. Right." I tell her with a smile.

"I know I'm right. I'm always right. Why nobody in this family believes that is totally beyond me," she says dryly, rolling her eyes and shaking her head in exasperation, causing me to burst out laughing at her theatrics.

At that moment, Darred slides open the back door and pokes his head into the kitchen, "Hey, Sweetie. The grill's ready. Those steaks done marinating? Oh, Hi, Padmé."

I wave at my brother-in-law as Sola opens the fridge, reaches in, and grabs a long rectangular Pyrex dish covered in aluminum foil, "Yep. They're ready, Honey. I've also got the corn ready to throw on there. Want that, too?"

He agrees, grabs the steaks from his wife, while she grabs the large pan with all the wrapped corn, "Be right back, Sis," she calls over her shoulder as she steps out on the deck. I glance out the open door and see the twins and my nieces laughing and having a blast playing volleyball in the pool, the twins in the shallow end against Ryoo and Pooja in the deeper end. Anakin appears to have been roped into being the referee, as he's standing next to the pool by the net, wearing a whistle. I can't help but laugh. Where'd he get the whistle from anyway?

Sola comes back in and shuts the door just as Anakin blows the whistle and motions toward the twins. "Ok. Steaks and corn are on the grill. The tea and lemonade are ready and chilling in the fridge. I made the salad just after lunch. It's in the fridge. So, all we need to do now is get the ice cream maker going." As she says this, she opens the fridge and gets out the rest of the stuff needed to make the ice cream, motions to the bowl of fruit with her head and says, "Grab that and follow me."

I get up, grab the bowl of fruit, and head outside to the deck, where Darred is expertly flipping the steaks, which smell fantastic cooking. Sola has the ice cream maker sitting on the patio table plugged in and ready to go. She adds in the assembled ingredients and gets it going. "Perfect! Now, this should be done and ready to enjoy by the time we finish eating dinner and tidy up the kitchen."

Sounds like a plan to me.

Sola steps over to her husband to give him a peck on the cheek, while Anakin toots his whistle again and waves a hand at Ryoo and Pooja, much to the annoyance of Luke at any rate, based on his dramatic drawn-out groan and the joy of my nieces as they high-five each other.

Standing there for a moment, just looking round the backyard, taking in my sister's family, as well as my own, listening to the sounds of laughter, of love, that fill the air, I take a deep breath in and smile. A very satisfied smile.

Life is all about family, and family is all about love.

And, I am the happiest I have ever been...because I finally have them both.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Surprise! Two updates in four days! This chapter, as noted in the last, skips ahead to the end of the week. Quite a bit happens here, hope you enjoy!**

 **Second Chances: Chapter Twenty**

* * *

 _ **Anakin Skywalker**_

It's finally Friday. Thank God, too.

Its been one hell of a busy week, to be sure. We've been staying at the house all week, much to my annoyance. But, it _is_ closer for Padmé to get to work from here, and it's also closer to the twins' day camp. Plus, it allowed us to get a jump on moving them to the penthouse.

Every night this week has seen us up late, sorting through and boxing or bagging up their stuff...either to keep or to throw out. And, while Padmé's been at work, I've shuttled the twins to and from camp everyday, plus I've been running box loads of their belongings over to the penthouse of the stuff we're going to keep, like Padmé's great-grandmother's twelve place fine china dinner set. While there, I've also been using the solitude to get in my personal workouts in my home gym in the lead up to training camp next week.

I have mixed feelings about starting up so soon, but football is a big part of my life. Its been the one constant for me, for as long as I can remember and it's what ultimately saved me from everything else that happened with my life...from Padmé leaving me and mom dying. It was a lot to deal with, but football kept me grounded, it kept me focused on something other than my personal life...or lack thereof, to be honest.

I shake my head and dismiss my idle thoughts, I'm currently in the shower while Padmé runs the twins to camp in my _Rover_. We've got a busy day today with multiple appointments planned. So, I need to hurry up and get ready. Padmé took the day off work today to accompany me. We're going to visit Junior's school this morning to meet with the administration there and tour the facility. Gray called them for me and set up the appointment, though we'd already looked at their website and, based on Gray's and Amanda's endorsement, planned to enroll the twins today for the upcoming school year this fall.

We're also going to meet with my attorney at one o'clock to start the process of making Padmé and the twins the beneficiaries on my will and to change the twins' last name to Skywalker, adding my name to the twins birth certificate and removing Palo. When we told Luke and Leia we were going to change their last name, they squealed so long and loud, I swear my ears were _still_ ringing two fucking hours later.

I can't deny they were excited, that's for damn sure, there excitement there matched my own.

Even Padmé has a _special_ surprise arriving later today around four this afternoon, she has absolutely no idea what I have in store. After I dropped the twins off Monday at camp, I went by _San Francisco Toyota_ and found a brand spanking new _Sequoia Platinum 4WD_ SUV, fully loaded, in a pearl blue color, I think Padmé will like and I also took it for a test drive, and it handles like a dream. Sturdy with plenty of storage space and a very comfortable ride, it seats up to seven, which is perfect for when we have more kids. I was so impressed, I went ahead and bought it on the spot and arranged to have it delivered today. At the same time, I'm having that tore up deathtrap of a minivan hauled away to be junked. Finally!

Thankfully, I was able to get Sola, Darred, their girls, and the twins to help me set this surprise up, and somehow, we managed to get it all worked out Monday when we went over to the Janrie's house for dinner, and _without_ Padmé finding out about it, too. No small feat, lemme tell ya. Sola is coming by to pick Padmé up about three o'clock today from the house on the pretense of wanting her help to go look for a new washing machine at _Home Depot_ because Darred can't go with her today Now, Sola really _is_ planning to get a new washing machine, but she's dragging Padmé along to get her away from here when the new SUV is delivered and the van is hauled away. And, since the twins will be at camp until five this afternoon, Darred, Ryoo, and Pooja have offered to help clean out the van of all their personal stuff, which is _why_ Darred can't go look at washing machines. Not that Padmé knows this, of course. So, when Sola and Padmé leave, Darred and the girls are set to arrive five minutes later, so as not to arouse Padmé's suspicions.

I will be _so_ fucking relieved to see that damn mechanical eyesore gone, it isn't even funny.

But first, Gus is coming over at nine this morning to meet with both me and Padmé and do a walk through of the house and discuss the renovations that are absolutely necessary, as well as a few suggestions for additional improvements he'd made when he came over and met with me and Gray at the house for his initial inspection on Wednesday. I really appreciated Gray coming over to help, and the _look_ on his face when he stepped inside for the first time was fucking hilarious, though I didn't _dare_ share that with Padmé, of course. To say he was as floored as I initially was at the state of the house my family has been living in would be a damn understatement. I laughed my ass off at his expression. _Not_ that either of us was mocking Padmé or her struggles the last eleven years to keep the house from totally falling apart. We weren't. I actually think Gray's almost as proud of her and her valiant efforts as I am. She's given her all for our children and done the best she could all these years with her limited resources to maintain the property as well as she could.

So, she gets an A plus for her efforts in _my_ book, no doubts about it.

I already told Padmé I wanted to hire Gus and his crew, but she wanted to meet him first just to hear his recommendations for herself before I paid him a retainer. I can't blame her for that, it is _her_ house after all, so I was glad he had some free time available this morning to swing by. Speaking of free time though, I better hurry my ass up here. Padmé will be back shortly from dropping off the twins and Gus will be here soon. And, we have to leave for the school as soon as we finish with Gus.

No time to dilly-dally in a relaxing hot shower, we've got a lot to do today. No matter _how_ fucking good the water feels, and lemme tell ya, it feels _so_ fucking good.

Hopping out of the shower, reluctantly, I dry off quickly before applying some deodorant and brushing out my short damp locks. I'd already shaved and brushed my teeth before getting in the shower, so I toss my towel in the hamper and walk back into our bedroom naked, heading first for the dresser. I grab a clean pair of boxers from one drawer and a clean pair of navy _Dockers_ shorts from another. Putting both on, I add a spritz of my cologne that I know Padmé loves, before I make my way to the closet and grab a white short-sleeved polo shirt off the rack, put it on, then grab my dark brown leather belt and thread it through my belt loops, and finally, step barefooted into my tan canvas boat shoes. Walking to my nightstand, I grab my wallet and cellphone, sliding my wallet in my back pocket and shoving my phone in my right front pocket.

There. I'm ready.

Exiting the bedroom, I head downstairs and make my way to the kitchen to grab a cold bottled water from the fridge. Glancing around, the house is already looking a lot more empty. Gray borrowed his father's _Ford F-150,_ and yesterday, he and I hauled off the dining room set and the barstools to be junked. We also took the gas grill to a thrift shop and donated it, minus the propane tank, of course, which we also hauled away. We ended up eating Chinese takeout off paper plates in the living room last night for dinner while watching _Cartoon Network_ with the twins. Padmé left early this morning with the twins to swing by a _McDonald's_ drive thru to get them breakfast before taking them to camp. Speaking of food, my stomach reminds me I haven't eaten yet, so I grab a banana from the bowl of fresh fruit off the bar, peel it, and munch away. This will have to suffice for my breakfast today.

Hopefully, Padmé and I can stop for a quick bite of lunch somewhere after we finish up at the school and before heading for my attorney's office. At that moment, I hear a car pull up in the driveway. Must be Padmé. I quickly chew and swallow the last bite of banana, toss the peel in the trash can, and make my way toward the front door. As I reach it, I hear voices outside. Strange.

Opening the door, I see my _Rover_ there...and Padmé standing in the driveway and talking with a tall, brown haired young man I've never seen before. Hmm... _Wonder who he is?..._ I close the door with a snap, and they turn around to look at me, and Padmé flashes me that loving smile I love to see and motions for me to come closer. _He,_ however, looks at me with wide eyes, his expression closer to shock and awe.

Obviously, he knows who _I_ am. Time for me to even the score.

As I arrive next to Padmé, I reach out with my left hand and wrap my arm around her waist, tugging her snugly into my side, leaning down and giving her a tender kiss to her forehead. While I definitely feel secure enough in my relationship with Padmé, nothing wrong with a little PDA to set some _unspoken_ boundaries for other guys, now is there?

Nope, didn't think so.

"Honey, this is Han Solo...the young man we've told you about. The one who cuts the grass for me. Han, I'd like you to meet Anakin Skywalker, my high school boyfriend...the twins' _real_ father, and my boyfriend again."

Han's eyes widen even more at this revelation, if that's possible, and his eyebrows shoot up near his hairline, but he smiles genuinely and reaches out his right hand to grasp my own in a firm - but _friendly_ \- handshake. "W-wow...I-I had no idea you...I mean, it's a real pleasure, no an _honor_ to meet you, Sir. I'm a _49ers_ fan, just like Luke, and I enjoy watching you play."

I finally release his grip and nod, smiling, "Thanks, Han. It's nice to meet you. My family speaks very highly of you, and I want to thank you for all the help you've given them over the years. I really appreciate it."

"No problem, Mr. Skywalker. I was glad to do it. Padmé's always been a nice lady, and the twins are great kids." He puts his hands on his hips and continues to nod and smile. I'm sure he's wondering where the hell I've _been_ all these years...and I'm pleased he has the good manners not to blurt that out. Good.

"Call me Anakin."

His grin just grew as wide as a football, if that's possible, at my permission to use my first name. "Awesome! Thanks...Anakin."

Gus chooses this moment to pull alongside the curb in his well used _Dodge_ truck, parks, and climbs out, making his way up the driveway toward us. Time to wrap this chat up. It was nice to finally meet Han. He seems like a good man, and while I'm still a tad bit _concerned_ at my _daughter's_ apparent enthusiasm for him, I also realize the age difference between them and the fact we're moving forty-five minutes away means her apparent _infatuation_ with him is basically harmless and won't amount to anything.

Good. I can put 'Protecto Dad' back in his hidden compartment for the moment. Dammit, I almost sound like that animated movie dad character the twins like so much...What's his name?...Oh yeah. _Mr. Incredible._ That was it. We watched that movie on DVD Wednesday night after dinner. It was a cute movie, I gotta admit and even had me laughing in a few scenes, much to my surprise.

As Gus walks up and calls out a _Good Morning_ to us in greeting, I nod at him and turn back to Han, "Well, Han, it was great meeting you, but we have to get going. Gus is here to go over some renovations we're having done to the house, and then Padmé and I have some errands to run afterwards."

"Oh yeah, sure...Sorry. I was just stopping by to see if Padmé needed me to mow the grass again this week."

Before I can speak up, Padmé is nodding and smiling, "Oh, yes, Han. Please do. That would be most helpful. We won't be back until mid afternoon. So, if you could come back about eleven, that'd be great. I can swing by your grandma's when we get home today and leave a check with her for you."

He smiles and nods, "That'll work. Thanks, Padmé. Well, I better get going. I'll be back before lunch and get it done for you. I'm taking my girlfriend, Qi'ra, out tonight, so I don't want to be too late." Nodding again, he turns and jogs across the yard to the sidewalk and sets off in, what I assume, is the direction of his grandmother's house. And my opinion of the guy just went up even more, at the mention of a girlfriend. Perfect. But, I put Han outta mind as I introduce Gus to Padmé and the three of us turn and walk in the house.

Time to get down to business.

* * *

"Well, that went really well. I'm quite impressed. I think we're definitely making the right choice here."

I smile and glance at my girlfriend before turning back to the road to maneuver through lunchtime traffic. I nod my head in agreement, "I agree. It was everything Gray described and more. I think the twins will like it a lot...once they settle in."

We've just concluded our tour of Junior's - and now the twins' - private school. It's a top notch educational facility, and we were impressed with both the administration, as well as the school's extensive grounds and facilities. They were very understanding of both our rather _unique_ family situation and our request to keep the details of our situation _private._ I went ahead and paid for the twins' first years school tuition in full, which raised Padmé's eyebrows a little, and they did end up giving us a family discount of twenty-five percent off the total bill, always a plus. Not that I can't afford it, of course, but if that's their policy, I'm not going to _refuse_ it either. Since the twins are not _legally_ considered my children yet, Padmé had to sign all the initial paperwork to enroll them, but they agreed to wait to file any of it until we get their names legally changed, and my name added to their birth certificate, which is next up on our day's agenda.

After a nice lunch date alone, that is.

We decided on a traditional steakhouse for lunch. After arriving at the restaurant, we were seated quickly in a private booth for two. We both ordered iced tea, and Padmé went with a grilled chicken breast with mango relish, grilled asparagus, and a house salad with balsamic vinaigrette. I went with the sirloin tips with onions and peppers, a baked potato with butter and sour cream and the same house salad but with Italian dressing instead.

Once our order is placed, I smile at Padmé lovingly and reach across the table to clasp her hand in mine, twining our fingers together. Since we've gotten back together, everything has happened so fast. I mean, it has only been a week since I had dinner at the house with them for the first time, and in thinking back on that evening, I decided after dinner last night that I wanted to ask Padmé more about the kids' childhood. Now's the perfect opportunity. "Tell me more about the twins when they were little. Help me to get to know them better."

Smiling at me, she arches her brows and shrugs "Well, let me think...Luke was the first one mobile. He started crawling at about eight months. Leia, on the other hand, _rolled_ where she wanted to go to until she learned to pull to a stand at nine months. She never did crawl. Once she started standing though, it didn't take her long before she took off walking. I think she was walking within two, maybe three weeks. And, she's been on the go nonstop ever since."

I can't help laughing at the image of that in my mind. "When did Luke learn to walk?"

"About two weeks or so after his sister. He couldn't keep up with her on his hands and knees, and he was _more_ than a little annoyed by that, let me tell you. I remember she would take off, toddling from the living room to the kitchen, giggling like crazy, this _huge_ grin on her face, and you'd hear the _thump_ , _thump_ of Luke trying his level best to catch up with her, and he was giving out this...kind of high-pitched, whiny grunt almost. It was pretty funny. I'm sure we've got some videos of that somewhere you can watch, Ani."

I hadn't even _thought_ about home videos before, but now that she's mentioned it, I can't _wait_ to see them. "I'd _really_ like that, Angel. I'd love to see home video of you and the twins."

She gives my hand a gentle squeeze and then lets go as our waitress brings us our salads. Digging in, I ask, "What else? Anything fun or amusing you can think of?" I take a bite of salad and chew, as she pauses and tilts her head, thinking about it, before her face lights up and she starts to giggle.

She sets her fork down and props both elbows on the table, her hands clasped together, her chin resting on them, and her eyes are fairly twinkling. I can tell whatever she's about to share is an amusing tale and a fond memory. "Well, there was this one time when the twins were about twenty months old, and my parents hosted a family reunion at their house, and Leia was playing with Pooja and one of my cousin's little girls when Luke comes up behind them, pulls his shorts and his pull-up down, grabs his hoo-hah, takes aim, and _pees_ all over the three girls! We suddenly hear the girls _screaming,_ and Pooja's yelling, ' _Luke, STOP!'_ at the top of her lungs, and Leia's crying and squealing, ' _Ook, Ook...Mama!'_ He, of course, was cackling with _glee_. The back of the girls' clothes were soaked, and he'd even managed to spray pee all in Leia's hair! My cousin was _livid!_ God, what a _mess_ that was!"

My eyes go wide, and I burst out laughing at my toddler son's antics, and I have to cover my mouth with my napkin to try and hold it in. He is most _definitely_ like me in more ways than one. Another Skywalker male who's _obviously_ comfortable in his own skin, to be sure. Damn, I wish I'd been there to see that.

After I get control of myself, I take a sip of tea and ask, "What about Leia? Surely _she_ 's had her moments over the years, too."

She rolls her eyes and snorts, "Oh, man. _Yes_ , she sure has," and immediately, she launches into a tale of one of our daughter's _misadventures._ "Once, when they were four, I was sick with the flu, and I'd fallen asleep on the couch while they were on the floor in the living room watching the _Disney_ _Channel_ , when _Leia_ decides they need to make me something to help me _feel_ _better_. So, they sneak into the kitchen while I'm sleeping, get the small footstool I had at the time in the bottom of the pantry and set it next to the cabinet, and Luke helps Leia climb up on the counter, where she proceeds to plug in the _blender_ ," she pauses to take a sip of her tea before continuing and already my eyebrows are nearing my hairline. "Then she directs Luke to bring over," she starts ticking off on her fingers, "a frozen can of _Welch's_ grape juice concentrate from the freezer, a jar of peanut butter from the pantry, two raw eggs and a container of _Hershey's_ chocolate syrup from the fridge, all of which she then dumps into the blender. She then starts punching buttons...only she didn't realize she needed to put _the lid_ back on it before she hit those buttons."

She sucks in her bottom lip and looks to the ceiling, shaking her head. A bark of laughter rips out of me, because I can only _imagine_ what happened next. Good thing she doesn't leave me in suspense for long.

"Of course, the sounds from the blender going apeshit, coupled with the twins screaming loud enough to wake the dead jolted me awake, and I literally squealed and rolled, falling off the couch and landing on my face flat on the floor, knocking the breath out of me for a sec, before I scrambled to my feet and dashed into the kitchen to find this horrible purplish-dark brown _goop_ sprayed all over _every_ imaginable surface...I mean it was _everywhere_ , Ani. _Everywhere._ The cabinets, the floor, the _ceiling..._ Hell, even the stove and the fridge got splattered! And, damn, _Leia,_ I swear...She looked like I don't know what. She was _covered_ in it from head to toe...complete with pieces of eggshell all in her hair, because, of course, she dumped the eggs in shell and all. Even Luke got covered in that mess." She drops her head in her hands and just shakes it back and forth before she lifts it again to look at me and heaves a big sigh and shrugs her shoulders.

 _Fuck!_ Luke and Leia are unquestionably _Skywalkers_.

My mouth drops open in shock and my eyes grow big as saucers. I suspected Padmé had had it rough raising _my_ offspring by herself, _but..._ I gotta admit, escapades like _that_ leave me damn near speechless. God, I'm almost afraid to ask, "How long did it take to clean _that_ up?"

She smirks, "About two weeks or so. Dad and Darred ended up having to come over and paint the ceiling for me, because the grape juice stain ruined the paint. It took three baths to get all that goop out of Leia's and Luke's hair."

We look at each other for a long moment before we both burst out laughing at our kids' antics, as only parents can appreciate. I hate I missed out on gems such as this from their childhood, and I'm going to enjoy hearing more of these types of stories in the weeks, months, and years to come.

It also serves as a warning for our _next_ baby. Note to self for Baby #3: If a boy, no peeing on people. If a girl, hide the blender.

We finish our meal, just enjoying each other's company and swapping a few college stories of our own (though, I'm careful _not_ to share anything _explicit_ from my _ASU_ days, of which there are a few). We decide to skip dessert, and I leave cash on the table to cover our bill plus tip, and then we're leaving, walking hand in hand back to my _Rover._

Next up, we're off to see my attorney, Glenda Hastings. She's been my attorney since my second year with the team. She's Gray's attorney as well. She handles any and all of my legal matters. Including those restraining orders I mentioned before. She's in her late fifties and sharp as a tack. She's the one I talked to about Padmé and Luke, before I even knew about Leia. Thankfully, being such a high profile client, I have her personal cellphone number. So, I was able to call her personally yesterday afternoon and confirm she had all the documents ready for us today.

As we head off toward her office, I feel butterflies in my stomach, and I can't help tapping my left foot in excitement.

 _This_ is what I've been waiting for since the Meet and Greet when I first saw Luke with Padmé. Changing my kids' names to my own, legally being able to declare them _my_ children, and I will have equal rights as their parent, just like Padmé, _legally_. After today, they will be known from here on out as Luke and Leia _Skywalker_ , and I couldn't be more excited at that - or more _proud._

 _Next will be changing Padmé's name to Skywalker. Mrs. Anakin Skywalker!_ I think to myself with delight, a feral grin making its way across my face as I glance over at my soon-to-be wife. Though she doesn't _know_ that just yet.

But, we gotta get through all of this other stuff first.

As usual, Padmé can read me like a book. "Excited, Ani?" I glance at her, and she's smiling softly at me, love shining in her eyes. I can't help getting choked up at her expression, at her _concern_ for me, because she _knows_ what this means to me.

"Yeah, Babe. I've _always_ wanted a family with you, and now, to finally have that _legally_...It's literally a dream come true for me, y'know?"

She reaches over for my right hand, and I twine our fingers together and give hers a quick squeeze. I'm sure that yet _another_ weight will lift from my shoulders once these papers are signed.

If I'm honest, I've dreamed of Padmé and me with children all these years, especially right after Junior was born. I remember those dreams so vividly. I could picture us cuddling in bed together with our newborn, laughing and chasing after our squealing toddler in the park...and every time I'd wake up, a feeling of despair swept through me, at the pang of ache I knew I couldn't satisfy, didn't _want_ to satisfy with any other woman but _her_.

Conversely, imagining _her_ having kids with that...that… _Ugh!_ Damn. It's a wonder that thought didn't drive me fucking insane all these years.

But now, I _finally_ have the chance to live those happy dreams to the fullest. Both with our twins _and_ our future children. Damn, I can't fucking _wait_ to get her pregnant again.

And, no more nightmares about _him_ anymore.

I can totally live with that.

Releasing her hand, I signal as I approach our exit and turn off, heading for Glenda's office, and my excitement kicks up a notch. I'm _thrilled_ to finally start introducing Padmé to people as my lady, _my_ woman, and I am equally thrilled to legally claim my children.

At long last, we will be one giant leap closer to _officially_ being a family. The _Skywalker_ Family.

I can't wait.

* * *

"Angel?...Sweetheart, Sola's here! Come on!"

I am on fucking pins and needles here. Sola just arrived to get Padmé to go to _Home Depot._ Darred, meanwhile, just texted me. He and the girls are parked in his car two blocks down and around the corner, waiting for the 'all clear' signal to get here so we can start cleaning out the minivan. Padmé gave me a set of keys to the house and the extra automatic garage door opener to put in my _Rover_...but she _hadn't_ given me the spare key to the minivan.

So, I had to resort to sneaky measures to fulfill my plan.

Last night after dinner, Leia went upstairs to take a shower and went in our room and snuck in her mother's purse while Padmé was in the kitchen putting the leftovers in the fridge, and she got the primary van key off her keyring. Then once Padmé went upstairs to get ready for bed, Luke, who was downstairs watching _ESPN_ with me, brought me the extra set of keys from... _wherever_ it was Padmé kept them before his mom came downstairs to tell him it was time for bed.

Desperate times call for desperate measures, I'm telling ya.

And, right now, I'm getting antsy. We're on a tight schedule here if we want to get this all ready for Padmé before they get back. Sola is going to go to a different store than the one closest to them, claiming they have a model in stock she was interested in, which should buy us some time. Still, we have to clean out the van before the tow truck gets here at about three-fifty. The new SUV should be delivered about ten minutes later.

And, my family doesn't know it yet, but they've got _another_ surprise coming this weekend.

 _A_ _big one._

But, one surprise at a time, there's no need to get ahead of myself here.

I look up as Padmé comes down the stairs in tan shorts, a pink polo shirt, and her favorite summer sandals, slinging her purse over her shoulder. God, she is _so_ fucking hot. If I wasn't in such a rush right now, I'd pin her against the wall and…"Ok, ok, Ani...Chill. I'm ready to go."

She walks over to me and rises on her tippy-toes, and I smirk and lean down to meet her and give her a gentle kiss. "Ok. I just don't want her laying on the horn, y'know."

She just rolls her eyes at me, opens the door, and we both walk out, headed for Sola's vehicle. She waves at us through the windshield, and I open the front passenger door for Padmé to climb in. I shut the door, and Sola smirks at me, "Don't worry. I'll have her back before bedtime, Anakin." She shoots me a wink and a feral grin. Padmé just groans and tilts her head back against the headrest. I can't help but laugh at the _both_ of them.

"Have fun. Hope you find a washing machine, Sola. See you later." I say, stepping back from Sola's vehicle, as she reverses out of the driveway and turns to head away...in the _opposite_ direction from where Darred is parked, waiting. Good.

I wait until Sola's vehicle is out of sight then quickly text Darred: **Ok. Coast is clear. They're gone.**

The three flashing dots appear, followed by Darred's reply: _**Be right there.**_

While I wait for him to arrive, I walk back into the house and head to the garage. Once inside, I activate the garage door and unlock the van. As the garage door rolls up, I see Darred pulling up to the curb, parking, and then he and the girls are alighting from their car and walking up the driveway to meet me.

"Hey, Uncle Ani," both girls call out to me, and I smile and greet them both warmly. Darred walks up and we shake hands, both of us all smiles.

"So, finally time to get rid of this junkheap, eh?" Darred grins and motions with his head at the minivan, as we release hands.

I grin back, "Yep! Padmé's new SUV should be here in about an hour. Which means we gotta get this dilapidated piece of junk cleaned out and ready to haul away in less than that."

"Wow. This is _so_ exciting! Aunt Padmé deserves some happiness in her life finally. Right, Pooja?" Ryoo says as she starts grabbing stuff from the back of the van.

Pooja nods as she pitches in to help, "You got that right, Sis...I'm happy she's finally getting a new SUV. _Especially_ after what Palo did that day he wrecked her _Camry."_

I pause in going through the glovebox and frown. What did Pooja mean about ' _after_ _what_ _Palo_ _did?_ ' I straighten up, ready to ask when Ryoo gasps and chastises her younger sister, "POOJA! Hush! You _know_ we're not supposed to talk about _that!_ "

Darred shoots me a furtive glance then barks at his daughters, "Girls, _both_ of you drop it. Now."

Ok, I smell a rat here. They're aware of _something..._ something important they _obviously_ don't feel at liberty to discuss...and _don't_ want me to know.

I suddenly feel the hair on the back of my neck rise, and a shiver of dread pulses through me. For some reason, I instinctively have a feeling that I am _not_ going to like what I'm about to find out.

My gut tells me though, that I _need_ to find out. That its _important_.

"Darred, what's going on? _What_ are the girls _not_ supposed to talk about in regard to Palo?" I stare at him intently, hands on my hips, my voice and my expression leaving no doubt that I expect an answer. No, the _truth._

Darred, Ryoo, and Pooja all share looks between them, and Pooja bites her lip, "Sorry, Daddy. I didn't realize he doesn't know."

Darred sighs and shakes his head, "It's ok, Pooja. Anakin needs to know the truth."

My concern is growing quickly at this exchange. Obviously, there's more to the story than what Padmé first told me. A _lot_ more. "Darred, what the _hell_ are you talking about, dammit? _What_ do I need to know?"

Darred sighs and shrugs then looks at me, his eyes suddenly sad, "Obviously, Padmé and the twins didn't tell you how she ended up with this minivan, did they?"

"She told me Palo had wrecked her _Camry_ , that the accident was his fault, and that she ended up having to get this tore up minivan because it was all she could afford after the fact."

Darred heaves another sigh, "Yeah, that's all _true,_ but apparently, she didn't bother telling you what led up to his wrecking the car."

That shiver of dread settles in my stomach, and I feel my gut muscles clench. "What do you mean?"

"Palo and Padmé were _really_ not getting along, arguing constantly, especially the older the twins got. Padmé was working so hard just to keep a roof over their heads and food on the table, and Palo…" Darred pauses and shakes his head before continuing, " _Well,_ he was getting more and more frustrated that his art career wasn't taking off like he wanted, like he thought it should. And, he started drinking because of it. _A lot_. Naturally, this inevitably led to more arguments with Padmé."

That sense of dread is quickly morphing into an unsettling mixture of anger and nausea, and I'm almost tempted to tell him to stop, but I know I need to hear the rest of this story, even though I can already tell I'm _not_ going to like what I hear. Not one bit.

"Anyway, one Saturday, Palo came home rip-roaring drunk. He was beyond livid. Apparently, he'd lost out on a big art commission, and in his inebriated state, he cornered Padmé in the kitchen where she was cooking dinner and started screaming at her that it was all _her_ fault he'd missed out on this opportunity because she'd _never_ loved him, never _supported_ him, etcetera, etcetera..."

Another pause, another sigh.

I just _knew_ I wasn't going to like this story.

"No matter what she said, he wouldn't be placated. In fact, he became _more_ enraged, and apparently, that's when he snapped, and he hauled off and hit her."

Suddenly, I see red, and I feel a surge of anger I've not felt the likes of since the moment twelve years ago when Padmé told me she'd cheated on me with that jerk. FUCK! And, _now_ I find out that low-life asswipe _hit_ her?!

Dammit, it's a wonder I don't fucking explode! And, while I'm pissed as hell to find this out - and upset _Padm_ é didn't tell me this herself - I am also glad I've grown and matured and _don't_ erupt at this infuriating revelation, unlike I did that night twelve years ago when I tore up my hand beating the hell out of my truck.

That doesn't mean I don't let my anger loose with a few choice curse words, as I run an agitated hand through my hair, letting out a gruff masculine roar of intense _displeasure_ through gritted teeth.

Finally, my lips pinched in a flat line, I look at Darred, "Sorry. I just...didn't know and wasn't expecting to hear that." I shake my head and shrug.

He nods, "It's ok. I don't blame you for being upset. I only wish that was the end of it."

My brows furrow, and I shoot him a pointed look, "Explain."

He inhales deeply and continues, "The twins were upstairs and heard all the yelling, and of course, they came downstairs to investigate. They were walking to the kitchen when they heard the first slap..."

"WHAT?! The _first_ slap?! You mean that asshole hit her more than _once?!"_ I roar, my anger now off the charts. Dammit, it's probably a good thing I didn't find this out until now, because if I _had_ known _then,_ I probably would've damn near killed him with my bare hands!

"Yeah, he did. When he took his second swing at her, Padmé went down under the force of the blow, crumpling to the floor crying...and that's when Luke intervened. He was only seven at the time, but he rushed into the room, blazing mad, placing himself between Palo and Padmé, and he shoved Palo back, screaming at him to leave his mother alone. Palo stopped. Looked at Luke, Padmé, and Leia, who was standing in the kitchen doorway crying, and he turned and rushed out of the house. Next thing we know, the police are ringing the doorbell three hours later to report Palo had crashed the car and was dead."

I have to force myself to calm down. Literally.

It's a struggle, I admit. I may have a temper, true, but one thing I do _not_ agree with or abide is abusing women and kids, or animals. I've been in fights before; hell, even a few drunken brawls in college, and I know how to defend myself if need be, but never have I raised so much as a _finger_ at a woman in anger, and I never will.

I certainly wouldn't ever do that to my beloved Angel. No matter _how_ angry I might be with her. I didn't hit her that night all those years ago, and I was incensed almost beyond reason when she claimed she'd cheated on me, but even in my enraged mind, I would never raise a hand or finger towards her.

Or _any_ woman.

But to find out now that Palo had absolutely no compunction about abusing _my_ Angel...and in front of _my kids no less,_ I feel fury like I've never felt before.

Fortunately, this is tempered by a strong surge of profound respect and deep heartfelt love for my son Luke, and his _very_ brave actions that day to protect his mother. I couldn't be prouder of him in this moment if I tried. He's an amazing kid, and he is going to grow up to be an equally amazing man one day, and I will be equally proud to help him every step of the way on that journey from now on.

When Luke gets home today, I am going to give him a _huge_ ass hug of thanks for his chivalry and his bravery that day. If he hadn't rushed to intervene like he did, Palo could have seriously injured Padmé in his drunken rage, and I will be forever grateful to my son for protecting his mother, my Angel, and saving her from something that could have been much, _much_ worse.

My son is now _my_ hero, as much as he already sees me as _his._ In that regard, we are most definitely equals. He is, quite simply, a class act, and a son to be _very_ proud of.

Furthermore, from now on out, I can already tell you I will be even _more_ protective - and _more_ affectionate - with both my woman and our daughter.

Now's not the time to dwell on the past, however. For one thing, I need time to process what I've just learned, so that _when_ I discuss it with Padmé, I'll have a clear and level head about me. Because I'll _need_ it when the time comes. Not that I'm mad at _her_ for what happened. I'm not. But, I _am_ annoyed she didn't tell me this herself.

Didn't we have a conversation about _communication_?

But also because today is a _happy_ day, full of joy for our family, and the very _last_ thing I want is to taint this day with bad memories of _him_ that are best forgotten. Pushing my anger away, I turn back to the task at hand, "Ok. Let's just forget about all that for now and finish cleaning out the van. The tow truck'll be here in about fifteen or twenty minutes."

They all nod silently, and we get back to work, and in about ten minutes, we've got the van totally cleaned out, and I let Ryoo back the van out of the garage and out to the street where she parks it along the curb on the other side of the driveway from Darred's car.

Good, I'm glad that scourge is out of the way.

Now, to make additional arrangements with Darred for the weekend's _other_ big surprise while we wait for the tow and the new SUVs arrival.

"So, Darred...I need your help with something else for Padmé and the twins this weekend."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"Glad you asked, Bro...I was thinking…"

I'm not even halfway through telling him my plan when he starts nodding his head, hands on his hips, and a shit eating grin on his face. He holds up his hand to halt me mid-spiel, "Sounds awesome! They'll _love_ it! What do you need me to do?"

I didn't think he'd be hard to convince. Grinning now myself, my eyes fairly twinkling, I finish laying out my plan, "Great! Here's what I need you to do…"

Fuck, I just _love_ surprises.

Don't you?

* * *

"Whatcha think, Kids? Like it?"

"Oh, Daddy! I _love_ it!" my daughter gushes with excitement, as she claps her hands together giddily.

"Well, Luke?" I turn to my son expectantly. "Do _you_ like it?"

A huge grin splits his face, and he mimics my own stance, feet shoulder width apart, hands on his hips, as he nods his head vigorously, "Oh, _yeaaaah,_ Dad! It's awesome alright!"

I feel relief sweep through me with their approval. _Two down, one more to go,_ I think to myself.

I just got back to the house from picking up the twins from camp, and we're now standing in the garage where the new SUV is parked, waiting for Padmé to get back from _Home Depot_ with Sola. As soon as we pulled up to the curb, the twins were hopping out of the _Rover_ before I could even put it in park and dashing headlong up the driveway for the house, laughing. Smirking, I followed them at a more leisurely pace, pretty sure they'd like the vehicle I'd picked out.

Thankfully, they do.

"Think Mom'll like it?"

Simultaneously, they shout, " _YESSSS!_ " This time, their synchronicity doesn't even phase me. I must be getting used to it, because it happens rather frequently, I've noticed in the last week.

"Let's hope you're right," I say dryly.

I hit the key fob, unlocking the doors, and they clamber inside, _oohing_ and _ahhing_ at the interior and all the bells and whistles, as I point them out to them. After all, this ride is just as much for _them_ as it is for Padmé.

It's probably the family vehicle we'll drive the most when we're all together, because it does have more room in it than my _Rover_ has, room which we'll need when our family grows and expands.

Climbing out of the SUV, we shut the doors, I relock it, and we head back inside the house to wait. I've decided to treat us to dinner out tonight. We were so busy today on all our errands, we didn't get to a grocery store to pick up anything to fix for dinner. Besides, it'll give us a chance to take our new wheels for a spin. Hell, I'll even let Padmé drive. I have yet to actually go anywhere with her where _she's_ done the driving, though. What can I say? Old habits die hard. But, she's obviously a better driver now than she was in high school.

Thank God. I reckon I can let her get behind the wheel for a change.

The twins settle down in the living room to the sights and sounds of their beloved _Cartoon Network,_ while I plop down on the couch, stretching out with my ankles crossed and propped on the coffee table with my earbuds and _iPad_ , watching some _ESPN._ I've been chillin' for about five minutes when my phone buzzes in my pocket. I pause my vid, pull out my phone and check it. It's a text from Gray.

 _ **Hey. How does she like it?**_

I text him right back: **Not home yet. Hasn't seen it. Hey, we're going out to eat tonight. Wanna join us?**

He writes back quickly. Just mention food, and like _me_ , he's _all_ over it: _**Sure. Where? When?**_

Smirking, I answer: **Kitster's. 6:30p Sound good?**

Three more dots, then: _**Hell yeah, Bro! See you there.**_

I shake my head and laugh, then open my phone and dial Kitster's cell and quickly make a reservation for a party of seven tonight at six-thirty, asking for the private back room again. He happily agrees, and I thank him and hang up. I'd like to take Padmé out for a _really_ romantic dinner one evening, just the two of us, but that will have to wait for a bit. Training camp starts next week, and I will come home each day exhausted. I've _always_ pushed myself hard in practice, even in middle and high school, and if anything, now that I'm a pro, I push myself even _harder_ as starting QB than I ever have. I have to if I want to keep my position. There are too many Kevin Keller's out there who would _love_ to take my job from me, for me to let up at this point in my career.

Don't misunderstand me. I don't mind coaching and helping rookies along...they're the future of the game, after all. But, I'm _not_ going to just slack off and _hand_ over my position to _anyone_ either. So, that means balls to the wall day in and day out once training camp starts...all the way through the playoffs.

And this year is gonna be _our_ year. I can feel it. I can practically _taste_ it.

All the more reason to train harder than ever.

Which reminds me, I need to contact the front office and set up season tickets for my family. Another surprise I have in store for them. I'm thinking of having some extra seats, for Darred and Ruwee, plus maybe one more in case Luke would like to bring along a friend with him occasionally, maybe even Han once in awhile. I should see if Gray wants to move Amanda and Junior's seats to the same row as my family so they can all sit together. I think they'd all like that.

Because I'd _really_ like to see Padmé and Amanda develop a close friendship, similar to what Gray and I have, and I'm counting on Amanda to help steer Padmé through the WAG waters, help her to adjust to the public attention and scrutiny that comes from being involved with a celebrity athlete, especially when some of it will undoubtedly be negative.

Like I said before, if Padmé thought high school was rough, she ain't seen _nothing_ yet. And, the media is going to pick up quickly, if not instantly, on the fact I'm now in an exclusive and permanent relationship. Especially once the press release I worked out this week with Snips and the team's PR people gets released at the start of the preseason. We kept it simple, stating that I have re-established my relationship with my former long-time girlfriend, with whom I have two children, _and_ that no further details in regard to my personal life would be forthcoming, as it was a private matter.

Not that the nosiest elements of the press- or the public - will be satisfied with that. They won't. Which is _why_ I also spent time this week meeting with the management and certain key staff members at the hotel to go over the necessity of having heightened security in place to protect my family. I've had close calls at my place of residence before when overzealous fans and paparazzi have tried, after finding out my home address, to sneak into my penthouse. Very aware of this fact, the hotel was _more_ than willing to add in the additional security measures I requested, as well as a few extra ones _they_ insisted on.

Of course, no doubt I'll get hit with some pretty direct questions about that release and my family by the press, especially during post-game interviews. And, being the direct man that I am, I'll bluntly state that I will only answer questions about the game and our team's performance in said game. I will not answer any questions in regard to my family. Period. It's none of their damn business.

Which makes me doubly glad I asked Glenda to make _sure_ , as much as possible, that the paperwork we filed today on the twins is sealed and kept private and confidential. We don't need any journalists trying to snoop into their birth records in an effort to dig up dirt on my girlfriend or our kids.

I'm about to get back to my video when my phone buzzes again. Looking at it, I find a text from Padmé: _**Hi. Home in about 15 min. Want me to pick up anything for dinner?**_

I smile with a sense of almost giddy anticipation and text back: **Nope. We're all going out to eat with the Grays. See ya in 15, Babe.**

Her response is instant: _**Nice! Ok.**_

I've been waiting for this since the night I met Padmé at Kitster's for dinner and first laid eyes on that tore up minivan. To say I'm excited is a fucking understatement. I put my phone up in my pocket. "Kids, Mom's almost home. When she gets here, we're going to act normal, Ok? We'll wait for her and Aunt Sola to come in the house, and then I'll tell Mom I want to show her and Sola something in the garage...and then, we'll spring the surprise on her. Ok?"

I already know Sola is going to come inside when they get here. We'd already worked this out ahead of time. Told you, sometimes you gotta be sneaky.

"Sounds perf, Dad!" Luke pipes up, eyes still glued to the TV.

"Yeah, Daddy. Sounds like a plan," Leia smiles over at me before _her_ eyes dart back to the TV also.

It hasn't escaped my rather amused attention that the twins have each tagged me with their own moniker, my son taking the manlier version, Leia the more feminine one. It's cute, and I am _totally_ cool with it. In fact, it still melts my heart every time I hear it from either of them.

I go back to watching my _ESPN_ vid while waiting for the sisters to get back, not that I paid it _that_ much attention. Too keyed up to focus, of course.

In what seems like _forever_ but wasn't more than eight or ten minutes in reality, I hear Sola pull into the driveway. The kids look at me and grin, and I shoot them a wink and grin back. This is it!

Suddenly, the front door opens, and Padmé leads her sister indoors, calling out, "Hey! We're back!" Then, the two sisters appear in the living room.

Sola shoots me a conspiratorial wink, unseen by Padmé, and offers up a dry, "See, Anakin? Told you I'd have her back before bedtime."

Playing along, I tilt my head against the back of the sofa and look up at them, a smirk on my face, "That you did, Sola. What do you want, a medal?" I arch my eyebrows at her, my smirk only growing wider.

"No, Smartass," she shoots me a wry grin.

I always liked Padmé's sister, and for good reason. She doesn't put up with _any_ bullshit. Not from anybody. Me included.

"Sola! The kids!" Padmé admonishes her sister in exasperation, glancing at her with a _Duh, watch it!_ look on her face, probably for saying smartass. Amused, I wait to see what happens next.

Sola simply rolls her eyes, unphased by her sister's adominition, "Padmé, get real, ok? They've heard _worse._ "

Told you. _No_ bullshit.

Shaking her head, Padmé heads for the kitchen, "Sis, want a bottle of water?"

As she heads toward the kitchen, I jump up from the couch and motion for the twins and Sola to follow me, and we all traipse into the kitchen. In prep for the surprise, I gave the twins each back their phones. It's been a week since we took them away from them, so their restriction's over. Besides, I want them to record her reaction when she sees the SUV. Padmé can't see their phones in their hands, as they're standing behind the bar, phones behind their backs. Good.

Sola says, "Sure. That'd be great, Sis. Thanks."

Padmé nods and opens the fridge, grabs two cold waters, handing one to Sola and opening one to take a long drink herself. Sola takes a sip of her own water and then rolls her head to look at me and makes a jerking motion toward the laundry room. Nodding, I call out, "So, Babe, did some work in the garage today, and there's something I wanted to show you. Sola, why don't you come take a look, too."

Padmé frowns, "What is it, Ani?" She follows me with mild concern on her face.

"You'll see," I call back over my shoulder, grinning as I reach the garage door, Sola and the twins right on Padmé's six. "It's just in here." I tilt my head at the door, twist the knob, and pull the door open. I see both twins _and_ Sola are all recording this from behind Padmé. I don't know _how_ I keep myself from grinning, but somehow I manage it, and I step into the garage first, blocking Padmé's view, as she goes to follow me.

"Ani, what _is_ it?"

"Oh, just... _that,"_ I step aside, and motion with my arm toward the SUV, a mile fucking wide grin gracing my face.

Padmé steps out from behind me, "Wha-... _ARRRWWWWW! OH. MY. GOD! ANAKIN!"_ she literally _screams,_ her hands flying up to cover her mouth, which is hanging wide open in utter shock.

Sola, the twins, and I all yell, " _SURPRISE!"_ at the same time, and then I'm engulfing a floored and sobbing Padmé in my arms, the kids and Sola all laughing and still filming, as Padmé buries her face in my chest, her shoulders shaking, while I grin at the three cameras pointed at us, and drop a kiss to the top of her head.

She pulls back to look up at me, tears still sliding down her cheeks, her hands flat against my pecs, "Ani, _how_ did you…? _When_ did you…?" She breathes out in awe.

A huge smile on my face, I keep her wrapped in my arms and lean down and kiss the tip of her cute nose, "I've been planning this since that night we met up at Kitster's, actually, but I wanted to wait until we really got back together to get you a new vehicle. So, I did some research on the internet, figured an SUV would be the best option, and after I dropped the kids off at camp on Monday, I went by the _Toyota_ dealership, found this beauty, took it for a test drive, and I liked it so much I bought it on the spot and arranged to have it delivered here today for you, Babe."

"Oh, Ani! I love you, Honey! _So much!"_ she starts to cry anew, and wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me down into a tight hug, her face buried in the side of my neck. I hold her close and turn my own face into her hair, breathing in her familiar scent, delighted as always to hear those words from her.

Feeling choked up myself, I whisper, "I love you, too, Angel. Always have, always will," into her ear. Vaguely, I register the ' _awwws'_ I hear coming from Sola and our kids. I'm guessing they're still filming. Fine by me. Time to start shooting some _new_ family footage of _our_ family.

The Skywalkers.

Pulling back from our hug, I bend down and capture her lips in a soft, gentle kiss...then lift my left hand up, which holds the key fob for the _Sequoia,_ and give her a wink and a smile, "How 'bout it? Wanna check it out?" I give the fob a little shake, watching her face.

She wipes the tears from her face quickly, grins up at me, and grabs the key fob from my hand, "Hell yeah!"

Before I can do or say anything, I hear Sola snort, "Padmé! Language!" making all of us burst out laughing at her comment. Told ya, no BS from her. I shake my head in amusement. Oh, the irony. It's not lost on me _or_ on Padmé either, because the cutest blush floods her face at her sister's teasing.

I gotta say, Darred's got _my_ deepest respect and admiration. Never let it be said that he doesn't have balls. Or, that I don't either. Nope. He and I've got _those_ in spades. Ruwee, too, for that matter. Trust me. It takes a strong man to love and _live_ _with_ a Naberrie woman, lemme tell ya.

Turning, Padmé huffs at her sister and then flounces down the steps of the landing, and heads for the driver's side door. Hitting the fob, she unlocks the SUV, opens the door, and climbs in. We all follow her to the SUV. I step back as Sola climbs in the front passenger seat and the twins retake their rear seats. Padmé starts up the engine, which purrs like a kitten, and I lean against the driver's side window and point out all the same bells and whistles I showed the twins and Darred and the girls earlier.

Padmé looks at me questioningly, "What'd you do with the van, Ani? And, our stuff in it?"

I shrug, "Junked it. I had Darred and the girls come over this afternoon and help me clean it out before I had a tow truck haul it off. And, good riddance. That thing was a deathtrap on wheels. And, your stuff is all here in the garage, Babe."

She nods, "Ok," then goes back to checking out the SUV. The four of them gush over it, how nice it is, how roomy and comfortable, for several minutes before Sola announces she has to head home.

Padmé shuts off the engine, and everyone climbs out, shutting the doors. We climb the steps and head back into the house, where Sola grabs her purse and then gives each of us a hug, "Congratulations, Padmé! I'm with Anakin...Glad you _finally_ have a good vehicle to drive, not to mention a man who was wonderful enough to get it for you." She grins and looks over at me.

I arch my eyebrows and cross my arms, a smirk on my face, "What do you mean _was?_ " I can't help sassing her back for her earlier tease.

She barks out a laugh and waggles her right index finger at me, shaking her head, "Oh, _you!"_ Padmé, meanwhile, just chuckles and shakes her head at the both of us. I just grin at my soon-to-be sister-in-law. "Have a good night, guys. I'm off to feed my own crew. I'm sure they're _starving_ after helping Anakin here today." Sola waves, heads for the door, and lets herself out, chuckling as she goes.

We all call out our goodbyes, and once the front door shuts, I clap my hands, rubbing my palms together, "Alright! _Who_ wants to take the new SUV for a spin...and then go grab some dinner with the Grays, huh?"

A _loud_ chorus of three ' _Me's'_ rings out in the kitchen, and I'm nodding my head and motioning back toward the laundry room, "Great! Well, let's get a move on...I'm anxious to hit the road! Besides, I need grub. Sola's family aren't the _only_ ones starving, y'know."

The kids whoop and holler and dash for the garage, leaving me and my Angel alone for a moment in the kitchen. She smirks at me, "When are you _not_ hungry, Ani?"

Grinning ferally, I seize the opportunity and grab her, hauling her into my arms, cupping her beautiful pert ass in my big hands, and crowd her against the kitchen counter, bringing my lips to hers. I swipe the crease of her mouth forcefully with my tongue, and she opens readily to me, and I kiss her deeply, twining our tongues together, sucking on her tongue like I long to suck on her clit, which I _will_ do later tonight after the kids are in bed. She mewls in pleasure, and I only pull back when we have to come up for some air. "Babe, I am _always_ hungry for you. Don't _ever_ forget that," I whisper softly to her, as I rub my nose along her own in a feather soft caress.

Stepping back, I know my eyes are twinkling as I reach down and grab her hand, "Ok, now...let's go. We've got reservations in the private room at Kitster's. The Grays are meeting us there, and after dinner, we have to hurry home and get packing, 'cause we gotta get ready."

She tilts her head and looks at me with a questioning expression, "Packing? Get ready? Are we going somewhere, Ani?" She reaches over and grabs her purse off the counter behind us.

I smile like the cat who got the fucking canary, "Maybe. You'll just have to wait and see, my Love." Tugging her along behind me, we head for the garage.

"Well, after _this_ surprise, I can't imagine anything topping it." she says to my back.

I grin and shake my head, but say nothing. I love a good challenge, true, but I already _know_ I've got today's surprise beat with the rest of my plan. Hands down. Tomorrow truly can't come fast enough for me, or the memories that will forever remind us of _this_ weekend.

And, this time tomorrow, I _know_ my family will agree with me on that.

I can't fucking wait!


	21. Chapter 21

**S** **ec** **o** **nd Chances: Chapter Twenty-One**

* * *

 ** _Anakin Skywalker_**

The fasten-seatbelt light finally turns off, and the smiling flight attendant brings us some cold bottled water along with our coffee. I thank her, twist the cap open and gulp some down greedily. Padmé does too. The twins are seated in the two seats immediately in front of us. I can see them both looking out the window at the sights outside and can't help grinning at their unbridled enthusiasm.

We're currently onboard our early morning flight to Los Angeles. I surprised my family last night when we got back from dinner with the Grays with their _BIG surprise._ I had arranged for an all First Class weekend trip for the four of us to go to _Disneyland-_ but the twins don't know that part of it.

Not yet, anyway. I want to keep that part a secret from them for a little while longer. The only thing they know is that we're all going to LA for a brief weekend family vacation.

Nevertheless, saying that the twins were ecstatic is a fucking understatement. They squealed and jumped up and down, high-fived us _and_ each other over and over, as I told them to each pack a backpack with one change of clothes for tomorrow, their swimsuits, flip flops, PJ's, toothbrushes, hairbrushes, and anything else they really needed for the short trip. Though, I did make sure to tell Luke _not_ to bring any _49ers_ team wear this trip, because I'm not either. For good reason, which I'll explain in a sec.

Last night, before telling the twins about the surprise trip to Los Angeles, I had asked Padmé if she and the kids had ever done any traveling. She shook her head no, telling me that the twins had never been on an airplane before, and that she'd never been able to afford to take them anywhere on a family vacation on _her_ salary. Though, her parents and Sola's family _had_ taken them on day trips to places around the Bay Area during the summers while she worked, like the aquarium in Monterrey and Stinson Beach and the theme park at _Gilroy Gardens._ While on the one hand this broke my heart, I wasn't surprised to hear it either. I didn't _think_ they had really traveled, but on the other hand, hearing the confirmation come from _her_ about made my year. I am thrilled to be able to say that _their_ first family trip is, in fact, _our_ first family trip as well, which makes this weekend all that much more special. To _all_ of us.

And when I was talking to Darred yesterday, I had asked him to swing by early this morning and drive us to the airport in our new _Sequoia_ and drop us off for our early morning flight. He's also going to pick us up in our new SUV when we get back and chauffeur us back to the house. The plan is for him to leave his car parked in the driveway at the house overnight, keeping the _Sequoia_ for the weekend, and then switch out cars after he picks us up on our return. We did something similar ourselves after dinner with the Grays last night. Padmé drove us to the penthouse where I picked up my _Rover,_ and then I followed Padmé back to the house, parking the _Rover_ in the garage for the weekend. I'll need that this week to drive to Day One of Training Camp on Thursday but also to drive me and the twins around this week while Padmé takes the new SUV to and from work. Normally, I'd take my _Chiron_ to work, but there's no way I can fit all of our cars in her driveway, and I'm _not_ about to park my _Chiron_ or _Rover_ on the street in her neighborhood. Not happening. It may sound snobbish, but in truth, it would only raise eyebrows at seeing such expensive luxury model vehicles out front of her place, and eyebrows are already going to be raised enough as it is. Vehicles like my _Rover_ are already rare enough in her neighborhood, never mind adding my _Chiron_ into the mix...plus I'm hoping we'll be well moved into the penthouse by then.

But, back to our trip.

I booked us four First Class roundtrip airplane tickets from San Francisco to LAX airport in Los Angeles. Our outbound flight left at 6:37 this morning. I checked us in using the airline's phone app, and since we only had our backpacks as carryons, we didn't have any luggage to check. So, we were able to head right for our gate after Darred dropped us off at 5:30. We cleared security rather quickly, and then stopped at one of the food vendors to grab some hot breakfast sandwiches and some fresh bananas and some drinks, which we consumed once we got to our departure gate. Padmé had flown before with her parents when she was a kid, but the twins had never been inside an airport before, so watching _them_ watching everyone and everything else, taking it all in wide-eyed and kinda slack jawed, was cute and very amusing.

Anyway, back to my reasons in forgoing any team merch… _I'm_ doing my level best to go incognito this trip. I explained this to my family before we went to bed last night. I want this trip to be just for _us_. This is for _our_ family. As such, I'd like to enjoy this time with my woman and my kids before I have to go back to work on Thursday without being hounded by fans who might recognize me. True, it wouldn't be expected to see _me_ – with a woman and two kids at that– at _Disneyland_ this weekend. I'm known far and wide as the _NFL's_ 'most eligible bachelor' after all. But still, I don't want to do anything that might create a scene, potentially causing a security risk for my family or other park patrons or park staff. To that end, I'm wearing ballcaps and shades as much as possible, and that's why I told Luke to leave his beloved _49ers_ wear at home this weekend. I also asked Padmé NOT to address me as Anakin in public, but to be _very_ careful to call me either Ani or Honey or any other term of endearment, thus making us sound like any other couple there with our kids. The twins, of course, are only allowed to call me Dad or Daddy anyway.

Anakin _isn't_ a common name, after all. I'm the only Anakin I've ever known and to say that people would recognize me from my first name alone if they hear Padmé calling me that, would be a damn understatement.

People would most _definitely_ notice.

I also decided against the private park tour for this quick trip. I think we can get by with just the _Disney MaxPasses,_ which I've already arranged with the _Disneyland_ phone app. This should enable us to get onto all the big attractions like _Big Thunder Mountain Railroad_ , _Space Mountain,_ and _Splash Mountain_ that much faster. I'd like to visit _Disneyland_ today and _Disney California Adventure Park_ tomorrow before we have to leave to fly home. Thankfully, I was able to get an early evening return flight at 06:35 getting us back to San Fran at around 08:00. I would've chosen a later flight back home, but Padmé's gotta work Monday morning bright and early. And, again, we'll be traveling light with just a few _small_ souvenirs this visit, so that should give us plenty of time to enjoy the _Adventure Park_ tomorrow.

What my family _still_ doesn't know- Padmé included - is that this surprise gets even _better._ I've reserved us the night in _the_ most premier suite _Disney_ has to offer. Yep, we're booked into the exclusive _Mount Whitney Suite_ at _Disney's Grand Californian Hotel and Spa._ I've prearranged for a private limo to pick us up from the airport and take us to the hotel, where we'll be whisked upstairs to the sixth floor and into our private suite. I've stayed here before with Gray's family, and it _is_ phenomenal, decadent even. My family will no doubt _love_ it. It's definitely pricey, but I've spared no expense for this weekend for our family. They deserve it, and I can _more_ than afford it. I mean I'm going _all_ out for this very short vacay. Tomorrow morning, bright and early, we're going to enjoy the _Minnie Friends Character Breakfast_ at _The Plaza Inn_ on _Main Street USA,_ before heading over to the _Adventure Park_ immediately after breakfast. Hopefully, this trip'll whet my family's appetite, because _next_ summer we'll definitely be doing some serious traveling, including a longer _Disney_ trip…this time to Florida.

But, one _Disney_ extravaganza at a time, right?

I turn to Padmé, watching as she takes a sip of her coffee and quietly looks out the window at the ground below. She is _so_ fucking beautiful to me. I can't help smiling softly. I may be a rough and tumble guy on the gridiron, true, but around _her,_ I'm as soft and gooey as a fresh baked cookie. I can't help it. She affects me in a way no other person ever has or _will._ I love her. Simple as that. I lean my head towards her and whisper, "Think the kids are having fun?"

She turns to look at me, our faces only a couple inches apart, and she grins, "Oh _yeah._ This is unlike anything they've ever experienced before. Look at them, Ani. They're…mesmerized, enchanted, awestruck…by this whole… _surprise,"_ as she stares in my eyes, her expression grows soft, and I see love and adoration shining back at me in those beautiful brown orbs, "…and it's all thanks to _you,_ Ani. Truly, I thank God above that you're _finally_ back in my life again…and now in _their_ lives. Just like it always should've been. This is _our_ family, Ani. You and me. We created them _together,_ and I love you so much for giving the twins to me. They're the _greatest_ gift, along with your love, that you could've _ever_ given me." Tears suddenly spring up in _both_ our eyes at her heartfelt words.

Damn, did someone just cut up some onions, or what?

Swallowing hard at my own emotions that swell up in my chest, I reach over and grab her tiny hand in mine and twine our fingers together before bringing her hand up to my lips to plant a soft kiss on the back of it, "Thank _you,_ Padmé, for the beautiful gift that is our family. Like you said, _we_ created them together. I definitely had the easy part in that, but I could never thank you enough for all you've done, all you've _endured_ all these years…for them, for _me._ And, I thank God, too…That _you're_ now back in my life, Angel, where you belong. And, that you brought these two beautiful little angels with you when you came back to me. I-I finally feel _complete_ , because my other half, the half that was missing, has come home to me. And, I'm never letting you go, My Love. _Never_." My final words are a mere whisper, but no less meaningful. In fact, they're maybe that much more powerful because of their murmured intensity. They resonate with both of us, and a single tear escapes her eye to slide silently down her cheek, and I reach out with my other hand and gently brush it away with my thumb, as I cup her face in my palm tenderly and lean over to gently brush a kiss across her succulent lips. Pulling back, I whisper again, "I love you, Angel. Always." Then, I give her hand a gentle squeeze and lean back in my chair once more, grabbing my own coffee and taking a sip.

Yeah, I can honestly say I've _never_ been happier than I am right now. I have my woman and my children, all to myself for the time being, and we're off to enjoy a weekend away at the _"Happiest Place on Earth."_ Watching Luke practically lying across his sister's lap to look out at the landscape below with her, both of their faces almost glued to the window, fills me with a glow of happiness that only a parent can truly understand.

And, I can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to sharing this with them.

Thankfully, this flight is short, and I won't have long to wait to do just that.

* * *

"Come on, Kids. This way," I motion for the twins to follow us as we leave our arrival gate. LAX is a _huge_ ass airport, and I don't want them to get lost in the crowd. To that end, I grab hold of Leia's hand, and Padmé does the same with Luke. I lead the way through the terminal, heading for the exit. And, once again, I'm thankful as fuck we didn't have any bags to check. Traveling today on commercial flights can be a real pain in the ass, a damn nightmare at its worst, lemme tell ya. Thankfully, our flight was on time, smooth, and without complaints.

Now, let's hope the rest of our trip goes the same way. Continuing with our private limo ride I arranged.

I had used a limo service Snips had recommended. They were given our airline and flight number so they'd know what our arrival location and time would be. I paid top dollar for this, so our ride had better be there. After a quick stop by the restrooms, me and Luke going into the men's, Padmé and Leia, the ladies'…We're back on our way, hand-in-hand, through the jam-packed terminal. It's still early, not even nine in the morning yet, which is great! We've got plenty of time to see most of the sights today, and I'm definitely wondering if my son and daughter are as adventurous and thrill-seeking as I am. I _love_ thrill rides – the faster, more daring the better. Hopefully, the twins will feel the same way.

 _Guess I'll find out soon enough_ , I muse to myself.

We finally exit the terminal, and lo and behold, just as planned, a sleek black limo with black tinted windows pulls up to the curb silently and parks, the uniformed driver, complete with cap on, hops out of the driver's seat and walks around the back of the car, smiling and bowing as he reaches us, and opens the rear passenger door, "Welcome to Los Angeles, Sir. Your ride to your hotel, as arranged."

Perfect. He even left out the whole Mister Skywalker spiel, as requested, because people would notice that just like they would Anakin.

After all, how many Skywalker's do _you_ know?

I turn to my family and grin, seeing identical looks of shock on their faces. Three sets of eyes are bugging out and three mouths hanging open, completely stunned. Chuckling, I usher the kids into the back first, then hold out my hand and bow to my Angel, "Milady, your chariot awaits."

She grins back at me and giggles in such a delightfully charming way, a rosy blush sweeping her cheeks. She places her hand in mine and actually _curtsies_ to me. "Why thank you, milord. How very kind," she purrs, playing along, as she dips her chin, bats her eyes at me, and then _winks_ at me, before ducking into the car! Such a tease. And, dammit! Just like that, I get a fucking hard on! I don't know _how_ I manage it, but somehow, I hold back the groan I suddenly feel rumbling in my chest. I pause and suck in several deep breaths to try and calm my raging libido and the _evidence_ thereof. I clear my throat, ignore the suddenly smirking chauffeur, and clamber inside the limo, settling on the long, cushioned seat beside Padmé and across from the twins. The driver shuts the door, cocooning us in the quiet interior.

Once more, the twins are _oohing_ and _ahhing,_ rubbing their hands on the soft seats, craning their necks left and right, up and down, trying to take in every single detail of this experience. Not that I can blame them. I remember well my very first limo ride, and my reaction was much the same as theirs. Of course, I've grown somewhat accustomed to such lavishness over the years, having ridden in more limos than I can count since entering the _NFL_ , and I pause and let the unabashed raw _excitement_ of their awed responses wash over me, helping me to remember and reflect on when such luxuries were new and exciting to me as well. It helps me better appreciate this moment with them all the more.

Yeah, and their innocent enjoyment of such things is also humbling, in a way. It helps ground me, helps me to remember my own simple and ignoble roots as just Shmi's son. Not the wealthy, famous, sought after _'prize of the Grin Iron,'_ football's _'Hero with No Fear,_ ' and the _NFL's 'most eligible bachelor,'_ as I've been labeled on more than one occasion. Most annoyingly, I admit. Just like the moment when I first eyed Padmé's house, I realize yet again - rather shamefully - that my ego had swelled to alarming proportions…and without me even _realizing_ it. I am also reminded just how _very much_ I need my family to keep me grounded. After all, the old saying that _'money can't buy happiness'_ is true. It buys some nice stuff, yeah, but it doesn't make you _happy._ I am living proof of that fact. I mean, until my Angel came back into my life, bringing our kids with her in a rush of fresh air and unmitigated jubilation, I was miserable, lonely, depressed. Oh sure, I enjoyed my job, and I enjoyed the perks that go with that job, to a degree, but all the fame and fortune in the world didn't stop me from crying my eyes out looking at that first ring I bought Padmé, or me watching over and over again old videos of the two of us together that I have saved on multiple flash drives I keep locked in my office safe, or the memory of our one beautiful night together at Prom…

"Ani? Honey? Yoo-hoo?!"

I suddenly jolt at Padmé waving her hand in my face, leaning toward me and looking at me with mild concern. "You ok?"

Dammit, there I go again, getting all introverted and quiet, when I _should_ be focusing on Padmé and the twins and our time together in the here and now. I _really_ gotta watch that and stop zoning out so much. Glancing at the kids, I notice they're looking at me kinda funny, too, wondering if I'm okay. Shooting them all my most brilliant smile, I refocus and declare, "Yeah! Couldn't be better! Just wait till you see what I've got planned _next!_ " I grasp Padmé's hand and bring it to my lips and place a gentle, loving kiss on the back of it, helping her to relax again, as the twins both cheer, clapping their own hands together in excitement.

This is going to be _soooo_ good! I can't freakin' wait to see their eyes light up when we tell them what's on our agenda for our vacation.

If they're excited now...they'll be _thrilled_ out of their minds soon enough.

Our drive through the congested L.A. roadways to Anaheim takes us about forty minutes, and to see the twins' and Padmé's jaws drop, once again, as we pull up in our gleaming modern coach before the lavish _Grand Californian Hotel and Spa,_ is adorable. Immediately, two hotel staff members appear to open the door to allow us to alit. Their smiles are infectious as they warmly greet and welcome us to the hotel. Smiling, I grasp Padmé's hand in mine and usher the kids in front of us into the majestic six-story tall lobby.

"Welcome to _The Grand Californian!"_ The staff members greet us – albeit without name dropping (which was at my request when I booked our stay, just like the limo reservation), clapping their hands together, grins on their faces and their excitement just as infectious as the twins'.

If anything, the twins look even _more_ excited now. Padmé, too. I grin and squeeze Padmé's hand in mine. The twins are ahead of us, and I squeeze Luke's shoulder, he looks up at me, and his blue eyes- exactly like my own, are gleaming and his grin nearly cracks his face in half. I can't help chuckling at my son's expression.

The staff members wave us towards the magnificent lobby with their hands in a grand sweeping motion, and the doormen hold the doors open for us. Our bags are taken from us by the bellhop, who follows along behind us as we enter, and we walk inside the massive building and into the giant lobby.

I know from past experience that this lobby is as tall as the building, six stories high, and it's no less grand now than it was before. The twins and Padmé must agree, because once again, their jaws fall open, their eyes are wide as they take in every single detail of the giant lobby, and I stand here enjoying the fact that _I'm_ the one giving them this experience.

My family deserves it. They've been through a lot over the past eleven years, but their lives will never be the same now that I'm in the picture. I'll take care of them and make sure they never want for _anything_ for the rest of their lives, financially and most especially emotionally.

I'm gonna make sure that the rest of the twins' childhood is the complete opposite of what it was so far, the complete opposite of what _mine_ was. I'm in their lives now, our family is finally complete, and I'm going to spend every possible moment I can with them, and even then, it won't be enough.

It won't make up for all the time I _wasn't_ there, but I'm here _now,_ and I'll be here- with _them_ for the rest of my life.

Padmé's squeezes my hand and awe is still written all over her face.

The twins, too.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" They all nod, and I can't help but agree.

I was here, what?...Three years ago now with the Grays? I think it was three years ago. Junior was three, and the lobby was the same then...but also a bit different. It was the same size, just the decorations were a bit different.

When I was planning this trip though, I found out that the whole hotel was refurbished and the lobby- or, _Great Hall_ lobby as they call it, was renovated and upgraded since that trip. And, I can see the slight changes. Being observant is all a part of being a great QB, and my eyes take in every detail and compare it to what I remember from my last trip.

The paint, furniture, carpet, and upholstery are all different. I'm not really surprised though, not with the fact that three years have passed. The changes may be slight, but the grandness in the lobby, the majestic beauty is all still there.

"Alright kids, let me go check us in, and then wait till' you see our suite. If you think _this_ is something...then just wait." I turn my attention to Padmé and she nods, letting my hand go so I can go check us in while she hangs out with the kids.

One of the staff members stay with her and the kids, and the other takes me right to a check-in hotel employee, she greets me just as enthusiastically as the two other staff members, though again speaking quietly so as to not advertise to all and sundry who I am, and in no time at all, we're checked in and I'm given two card keys, one for me, and one for Padmé. Then I'm back with her and the kids, and I nod to the staff members who lead us to the elevators and ride up with us to the top floor- the sixth floor and down the quiet carpeted corridor to a double door private entrance. I swipe the key card, and the doors open to allow us entrance to the _Mount Whitney Suite_ \- room 6012. Many a celeb has stayed in this storied suite over the years, including me and Gray, and now it's _my_ family's turn.

The staff members leave us there, our gracious thanks bringing smiles to their faces; though, the bellhop walks with us still carrying our bags. Finally, I lead my family to the front door of our suite. "Are you guys ready to have your minds blown?" I waggle my brows, building up the suspense, and it works.

The kids' excitement grows, poor Leia is practically quivering in her shoes, her hands clasped under her chin, and Padmé is equally amused as I am. Even our bellhop is grinning like crazy at the kids' reactions. "Open it!" The twins command, and who am I to deny them?

I swipe my card and _bam_ , the door unlocks, and I push it open. The twins rush past me and into the suite, and I can hear their excited squeals from the front door as I guide Padmé into the suite, the bellhop following behind us to deposit our bags on the sofa, at my request before wishing us a good day and departing.

There's a short corridor leading into the main room with three wooden doors on the right and left, two on the right which lead to a bathroom and a closet, and one on the left which is a small private office.

I ignore those rooms and bring Padmé right into the huge ass living room, which has a massive private balcony and a _sweet_ view of the entire hotel and pool area outside the windows, but _Disneyland_ can be seen across the way, over the other side of the hotel, including a view of _Mickey's Fun Wheel_ soaring over the top of the hotel. You can also see part of the _Disney California Adventure Park's Red Creek Challenge Trail_ , which backs right up to the pool area of the hotel. From down below and across the way, the sounds of kids screaming and hollering in excitement and enjoyment can be heard, and the twins are there, out on the private balcony staring all around like two kids at a pile of presents on Christmas morning.

 _Guess the cat's out of the bag,_ I muse to myself, as we head out to join them. "Daddy, what's _that?!"_ Leia asks, pointing over towards the Ferris wheel and other attractions we can see from here. _Or, maybe the cat's_ not _out yet._

Drumroll, if you please…

 _But now it is._ "Well, you know how I have to go back to work on Thursday, right?" Both twins nod, we already talked about that. "So, I figured we should go do something fun this weekend, something that we'll all remember, and something I know you haven't done before...and I'm glad you haven't, because that means _I_ get to experience all of this with you."

I choke myself up for a minute, and clear my throat to get the lump out. The twins, sensing my distress, or maybe seeing it...hearing it? Pull me out of it by latching onto me and hugging me tight.

 _Fuck_ , I love my kids. Did I mention how amazing they are? Yeah? Well, I'll say it again, they're _amazing_. And I'll never tire of saying that, either. Even when they have their moments where they'll piss me off, as all kids do at times to their parents.

 _Been there, done that._

I bend down and wrap my arms around them just as tightly, and kiss them both on their dark and golden blond heads. "I love you guys."

"We love you, too."

I squeeze them a little tighter and then pull back and give them a big grin. "How does a trip to _Disneyland_ sound?"

Their eyes bug out for a minute and then they're screaming, yep _screaming_ , in my ears and jumping up and down, high-fiving us, and going crazy. I mean, total _apeshit_ crazy! I shake my head and laugh. Padmé looks like she's about to cry, and I stand back up and pull her in for a nice big hug and a quick kiss.

I know she wishes she could've done this on her own for our kids, before I came back in the picture, but she did exactly what she was supposed to do all those years, which was sacrifice, work hard, and provide for their needs, raising them right in the process. And, in all honesty, trips to _Disneyland_ and _Disney World_ aren't really all _that_ affordable for families on super tight budgets, especially not for single family households, which is essentially what my family's was for the past eleven years. Both theme parks are expensive places to visit, and I _know,_ both from how much this quick weekend getaway cost me and because my own mother was never able to afford to bring me here. My first time here was also my last time here, with Gray, Amanda and Junior. I'll never forget that trip, but this time is all the more special, because now I'm here with _my_ family.

My woman and my kids, and I'll never forget this moment or the experiences we'll have over the course of this weekend. I won't forget it, just like they won't either. And, now, it's time to get started on our family's first big adventure together.

"So, who's ready to hit the park with me?" I ask, rubbing my hands together and grinning like a fool.

A loud chorus of " _Me!"_ hits me from three directions, and I laugh again as Luke and Leia are both jumping up and down now.

"Alright then, let's go!"

* * *

"I swear…I will _never_ get that song out of my head now!" Padmé smirks and rolls her eyes at me, before taking a sip of her _Coke_ and then shaking her head.

I can't help laughing at her expression. We're settled back, finally relaxing for a bit over a nice lunch in the _Red Rose Tavern_ in _Fantasyland_ after a _very_ hectic morning. Smirking, I can't help teasing her a bit, launching into song in my deep baritone, bobbing my head left and right in time with the beat, _"It's a world of laughter, A world of tears, It's a world of hopes, and a world of fears –"_

I suddenly get the 'death glare' and a mockingly stern, "Shut up!" – which I totally ignore, by the way.

"- _There's so much that we share, that it's time we're aware…It's a small world after all…"_

"Ani, I am warning you..." My love huffs at me, leaning back in her seat across from me at our table, making me chuckle all the harder. Not that I blame her. I don't think I'll get that damn song outta my head any time soon, either. Her lips twist wryly and she arches her eyebrows at me but turns her attention to our kids, "Hurry up and finish, kids. We still have a lot of the park left to see, y'know." She gives them a pointed look, and they bob their heads excitedly, working quickly to finish downing their lunch.

Truthfully, I wouldn't mind sitting here a bit longer myself. Even though I'm certainly not _old_ by any stretch of the imagination, I'm still not as _young_ as I was the last time I was here either, and my feet are _killing_ me! It's a damn good thing I'm as well conditioned an athlete as I am, because my legs feel like I've just sprinted a hundred yards many, _many_ times over. In case you've never been here, _Disneyland_ is roughly 85 acres of sheer _walking_. On concrete and pavement. It's a workout in its own right just walking around this place. And, as I said, we've had a _very_ hectic day thus far, rushing here and there to get from one attraction to another, and it's not over yet.

But, we're all having a blast, and that's what's most important, of course.

After we left our hotel suite, we made our way over to _Disneyland_ , entering at _Main Street, U.S.A._ We strolled down _Main Street_ , just looking around but not really stopping anywhere before making a left and starting our morning off in _Adventureland,_ where the first place we hit was the _Enchanted Tiki Room,_ thentook the _Jungle Cruise_ boat ride, next came _The Indiana Jones Adventure,_ followed by _Tarzan's Treehouse,_ before Padmé's personal favorite _, Pirates of the Caribbean._ I admit I got a bit miffed when she grinned at me and said, " _Captain Jack_ is _soooo hot!_!" _Oh, really?_ She'd giggled at my unimpressed expression, her eyes twinkling mischievously, and she leaned over and kissed me on the cheek to make me feel better, but still…I'll show _her_ just who's _'hot'_ later tonight after the kids pass out in their bedroom. That's definitely a ride I intend to take on my own _personal_ park agenda.

Anyway, back to our adventure. The _MaxPasses_ I purchased have really been helpful, because there's a _lot_ to see and do here, and no way can we cover it all in just one day, but we're going to hit the bulk of it. The passes have worked as they're supposed to, and we've been able to get on most of the best rides thus far without long waits at all, which has been great. After riding on _Pirates,_ we hit _The Haunted Mansion_ and _Splash Mountain_ , and then _Big Thunder Mountain Railroad._ And, just as I figured, the twins have definitely inherited my love of thrill rides, which pleases me to no end, I gotta admit.

After leaving _Frontierland,_ we headed for _Fantasyland,_ which is totally Leia's domain, I can tell. She was _thrilled_ when we walked through _Sleeping Beauty's Castle_ – and happened to meet _Briar Rose_ herself. Like all proud parents, Padmé and I took multiple selfies, including one pic with the four of us together with the famous _Disney Princess._ Truth be told, I've had to fight back tears several times this morning at my son and daughter's utter delight at this magnificent day, though I laughed uproariously at Padmé staggering off the _Mad Hatter's Mad Tea Party_ spinning tea cups ride, swearing she was going to hurl if she didn't sit down asap and close her eyes to rebalance. If she _ever_ sees the quick pic I snapped of her collapsed on the nearest park bench, eyes closed, head tilted back, looking decidedly green around the gills, I'll be a dead man for sure. I quickly stored _that_ one away in a different folder on my phone. That one'll be just for me to smirk over in years to come.

Finally, after walking all the way over to ride on _It's A Small World –_ because, _come on! -_ you can't visit _Disneyland_ and _not_ ride on one of the park's most iconic rides, we're wrapping up a delicious lunch in preparation for tackling the rest of the park this afternoon and evening. We still have to ride the _Matterhorn Bobsleds_ , visit _Tomorrowland_ to ride _Finding Nemo's Submarine Voyage_ and _Space Mountain_ plus visit _Mickey's Toontown,_ which is where we can get our pictures taken with _Mickey_ and _Minnie_ _Mouse,_ as well as ride a few other rides in that area.

We also haven't done any real shopping today either, other than for food and drinks as we worked our way around the park. The kids have definitely begged to get some t-shirts and other souvenirs, and I promised them that we'd get to that before dinner. After we visit _Toontown_ , we'll have hit all the major rides in the park, and we'll have time to do a bit of shopping and maybe ride on some of our favorite rides again before we enjoy the dinner and dining extravaganza of _Mickey's_ _Fantasmic_ back in _Frontierland._ I've already pre-reserved our tickets for a three-course dinner under a beautifully done 'twilight sky' on an 'outdoor patio,' which is actually _inside_ the _Blue Bayou Restaurant_ followed by admission to reserved seating for the roughly thirty-minute pyrotechnical spectacular.

Finally, we'll cap our exhausting day off with the phenomenal nightly _Disneyland_ fireworks display over _Sleeping Beauty's Castle_ later tonight. By that point, I would imagine the twins will be about ready to drop from this days overextended adrenaline rush…which will leave my Angel and me some delightful _fantasy_ time of our own _adult_ variety in our luxurious private bedroom. And, I can't fucking wait.

My _hotness_ will put Captain Jack's to shame, make no mistake about that.

Grinning at _that_ thought, I wink at my Angel and turn to the kids, "Come on! Time to get a move on. We've still got lots more to see and do, kids. Hut, hut! Let's go!"

Standing up, I grab Padmé's hand, and we head back out into the glorious summer sunshine, ready to make more special memories with our family.

* * *

"Come on! We don't want to be late…and I'm _starving_!"

Yep, that sounds like _my_ son alright. Always in a hurry to grab the grub. Though, I can't say that I blame him. I _am_ pretty damn hungry myself, no surprise there.

After the long day we had yesterday, followed by the rather _erotic_ late night activities that followed with my Angel after we got back to our hotel suite and got the twins to bed, I woke up with _quite_ the appetite this morning. Of course, food wasn't the _only_ thing I was hungry for when the alarm on my phone went off, if you catch my drift, and since I set the alarm rather early, Padmé and I were able to indulge ourselves in a wonderfully _intimate_ spa experience for two inside our massive tiled shower in our private en suite master bathroom. Seriously, this shower is _beyond_ amazing. I am _so_ getting one of these installed in our master bath when we eventually buy our own home. It's digitally controlled and actually turns into like a steam sauna experience. Gray and Amanda stayed in this room when we were here three years ago, so I didn't get to experience this shower then. Nope. That trip, I bunked with Junior in the room the twins slept in on the opposite side of the hotel suite. It's a nice room, too…complete with two queen size beds and its own really nice bathroom as well. But, now that I _have_ tried out this shower, it is the _only_ way to go. Even my massive shower in my penthouse isn't this swank.

Needless to say, I was very impressed.

After showering and getting dressed, we woke the twins up, and after they quickly got ready, we headed out to begin our second day of our weekend getaway. At the moment, we're headed for our first big 'attraction' of the day. The _Minnie Friends Character Breakfast_ at the _Plaza Inn_ on _Main Street_ in _Disneyland._ Reservations were required for this because of its immense popularity. And, it's definitely worth getting up early for. The spread is delicious and incredible and normally you get to meet at least a dozen, if not more, _Disney_ characters all in one spot. Three years ago, we hit this place twice for breakfast, and we all had a blast. So, I'm sure my family will _really_ enjoy this.

When we finally arrive, the smells wafting out of the restaurant are just as amazing as I remember, and my stomach starts grumbling in anticipation right away. Luke, of course, is practically drooling by this point. Again, can't blame him. Breakfast is served buffet style, and there's a huge variety to choose from: All things egg, from scrambled and made to order omelettes to hard boiled, a variety of breakfast meats including bacon, ham, sausage, and even chicken fried steak along with french toast, fresh fruit, cereals, toast…and of course the famous _Mickey_ shaped waffles! We all load up our plates and take them back to our table before heading over in pairs to the drink station to get coffee and juice and milk to wash this feast down with.

Of course, the best part of this experience are the _Disney_ characters you get to meet, and the fun thing is, apart from _Minnie_ , you just never know who else might show up, and it's so enjoyable to watch – and snap pics and vids – of the twins _oohing_ and _ahhing_ over each one that they meet. During the course of our meal, in which both Luke and I had _triple_ helpings of the waffles, hashbrowns, and bacon…Hey, I _know_ we're going to walk off every bit of what we've just consumed, probably before lunchtime…we were delighted to meet _Captain Hook_ and _Peter Pan, Tigger, Winnie the Pooh_ , _Rabbit,_ and _Eeyore,_ plus _Pinocchio, Stitch, Rafiki_ …and of course, our 'hostess' herself, _Minnie._

 _I will_ definitely _have a ton of pics to download off my phone when we get home,_ I can't help thinking with a grin, as I snap more pics of the twins and Padmé with the various _Disney_ characters.

Once we're stuffed and ready to face the day, we head off to walk the relatively short distance south to the main entrance of _Disney's California Adventure,_ which is directly opposite the main entrance of _Disneyland._ Upon entering the main gate, we first stroll down _Buena Vista Street_ , which again we don't stop in, as it consists mostly of stores and restaurants, and since we just ate, we'd rather walk for a bit, stretch our legs, and hit some rides and attractions instead. First stop for us is in _Grizzly Park_ at _Soarin' Around the World,_ then the _Redwood Creek Challenge Trail_ , followed by one of _my_ personal faves, the _Grizzly River Run,_ which is practically guaranteed to get you sloshed on and wet. Judging from the squeals and hollers I hear, Padmé and the twins now like this ride, too. Of course, walking round in semi-soaked clothes can be a _tad_ bit uncomfortable, yeah, but in the heat of summer, you dry quickly walking around the park, so it's really no big deal.

Meandering through the park, we head over to _Paradise Pier_ next, enjoying one of Leia's favorites, _The Little Mermaid - Ariel's Undersea Adventure_ , where I _promised_ to get her a new _Princess Ariel_ stuffed doll to sleep with to add to the old wore-out one she's had since she was a toddler. Hey, for my woman and my kids, I am a total sap and damn proud of it, too. We left there and moved on to the _Jumpin' Jellyfish_ , the _Golden Zephyr_ , _Goofy's Sky School, Mickey's_ Ferris wheel, which we could see from our hotel suite balcony, and the _California Screamin'_ roller coaster, which Luke really enjoyed a lot.

After that, we headed over to _Cars Land_ , stopping in at _Flo's V8 Café_ for a nice lunch before hitting _Mater's Junkyard Jamboree_ , the _Radiator Springs Racers_ , and _Luigi's Rollickin' Roadsters._ We left _Cars Land_ behind and headed next for _Hollywood Land,_ making sure to stop at _Guardians of the Galaxy_ _Mission: BREAKOUT_ , as well as the _Animation Academy_ before we decided to head back to _Grizzly Park_ to re-ride the _Grizzly River Run_ before doing some more shopping. As promised, Leia got a new _Princess Ariel,_ much to her delight, and we all got t-shirts and some other small souvenirs. Finally, we headed back to our hotel suite to gather our bags and check out to head to the airport and our flight home. I hate we only had two short days to indulge in, but reality intrudes, and we have to get back to our normal lives.

As I said, Padmé has to work tomorrow, and I go back to work on Thursday, and once Training Camp begins, my schedule from then on through the playoffs will be jampacked and fucking intense, to say the least. Not to mention the kids will be starting school soon, and both Luke and Leia will have their own _Pop Warner_ football and soccer league schedules respectively. We Skywalkers stay busy, I'm telling ya. Just like our family's weekend getaway here.

But, though short and sweet and very hectic, it was well worth the exhaustion and money spent. Both to bond with my woman and my kids, but also to see the innocent joy that fairly radiated from all three of them the entire trip. It was a marvelous experience, and I can't wait to share many more family vacations and adventures with them in the months and years to come. I'm already thinking a bigger, longer trip to Orlando next summer to visit all the theme parks there, including _Universal Studios_ and _Sea World,_ will be on tap for us. Maybe even a trip to Hawaii would be fun. Have to think on that one.

But first, we gotta get through the upcoming _NFL_ season.

And, this is _definitely_ going to be our year. I can feel it in my bones, I can practically taste it, and as the summer begins to wind down, I am anxious and pumped to get that pigskin back in my hand and lead my team to the championship.

With my family watching and supporting and cheering me on every throw of the way.

Hectic or not, it just doesn't get any better than that.

* * *

We disembark the plane and head down the ramp into the terminal. The twins are moving a bit slow and sluggish, like they're dead on their feet, and no doubt they are. There's no telling just _how_ many miles we trekked this weekend back and forth across both of those parks. I'm actually kinda surprised my shoes still have tread on them at this point, to be honest.

Our flight back to San Fran went just as smoothly as our flight down to LA, but it wasn't as crowded as our first one, which was nice. We still only have our carry on backpacks, though they're crammed with quite a few more extra clothes than when we left, thanks to all that _Disney_ merch we bought on our trip, so we can again skip going down to baggage claim. Thus, we each grab a twin's hand and head for the exit. I texted Darred before our departure from LA what time our flight was scheduled to arrive, so he should be waiting out front for us in the _Sequoia_ to drive us back to Padmé's place.

I already talked to Padmé Friday night before we left on our trip about trying to finish up their move to the penthouse this week before Thursday. Thankfully, Sola, Jobal, and the girls were onboard with coming to help finish packing up their stuff, and Gray's already asked his dad if we can borrow his _Ford_ truck again to haul off the rest of the furniture, which we'll do over the next three days. Darred's even agreed to take Tuesday and Wednesday off work to come and help. Padmé even said she'd text Han to see if he could stop by and help us too. So, between the four of us guys, we should be able to get the upstairs and the rest of the downstairs furniture hauled off to junk. Most of their clothes are already moved over. So, after that, it'll just be cleaning out the shed, the attic, the garage, and selling the appliances, or even donating the appliances to some cause or other, that _are_ in good shape.

Nevertheless, we gotta get this done this week because Gray and I go back to work on Thursday, and Gus is due to start the house renovations a week from tomorrow. So, there's no putting this off. I think it'll be better if Padmé takes my _Rover_ to and from work and leaves me the larger SUV this week. Clearly, the next three days are going to be as hectic as this weekend was. Well, actually, as the next six months are likely going to be.

And, apart from the football season starting, there are other things we need to do as well, like start looking for a new house- a real house to call home. We might even need to hire a realtor to look for us, because I know I won't have the time it takes to do that myself. I'm a busy man come football season, and I don't really expect to find a house right away that we'll all agree on and love, but we need to start formulating a plan and scouting the market to see what _is_ available out there right now. Also, I'll have to swing by my attorney's office to pick up the finalized documents we need to take to the twins' new school before they start classes, and last, but not least, I need to try to find some time in the next few months to start looking for some nice jewelry for Padmé to have. I want to go all out and treat my lady to her new life with me, I may even need to get Snips and Amanda to help with that. There are quite a few formal events during the _NFL_ season that I will be expected – even required - to attend, including a gala for my foundation- _foundations_ and Padmé's going to need some evening gowns and matching jewelry to wear with it, because my woman's definitely going with me.

And, speaking of jewelry, I also want to start looking at engagement rings. I have a vague idea of what I'm thinking I'd like to get her, but nothing concrete exactly. I'm not ready to propose just yet, of course, but I'm thinking sometime after the first of the year would be good. I mean, I don't want to have to plan a wedding in the midst of football season anyway. That would be _beyond_ insane, especially with training and my traveling schedule as intense as it is. There's no way I could get time away during the season for a proper honeymoon for us, and dammit, when we _do_ get married, we _are_ going on an extended, romantic honeymoon for at least two weeks. We'll have to arrange for the kids to stay with Jobal and Ruwee or Sola and Darred or even the Grays while we're gone, on top of planning the wedding itself.

Honestly, if it wasn't all so thrilling, I'd find it utterly exhausting to consider.

But, we'll move forward one step at a time, one down at a time…only this time, we'll be doing it _together._ Team Skywalker…our family.

As we step out of the terminal into the cool late evening air, Darred beeps the horn, and we all grin as we wave and he pulls forward along the curb to pick us up. I open the rear door and the twins clamber inside to climb into the very back seats, followed by Padmé. She smiles and leans up to kiss me softly and whispers, "Thank you, Ani, _so_ much for this trip. It was perfect and just what we needed as a family. I love you."

I smile and return her kiss, my reply warm and husky, "No need to thank me, Angel. And, it _was_ perfect. Now, let's go home. I can't wait to get the twins to bed and hit the sack and wrap you up in my arms again." Shooting her a wink, I'm filled with a rush of masculine pride at the sweeping blush I see on her cheeks.

"Me, too," she says, returning my wink and hopping in the back seat. Fuck this woman and what she does to me. I'll never get enough of her. Ever.

Grinning with predatory anticipation, I climb in the front passenger seat, shake Darred's hand, thank him for picking us up and motion with my right hand forward like a first down, "Alright, let's head home, Bro."

As I secure my seatbelt, Darred grins and puts the SUV in drive and pulls out into traffic, and I can't help leaning back in my seat in pleasure and thinking that this was, far and away, the very _best_ weekend of my entire life.

So far, anyway. But, I have a feeling many more are yet to come.

* * *

 **A/N:** **This chapter was going to be two chapters and a hell of a lot longer but I think this was the perfect ending for part one of this story.**

 **This is Second Chances and both Anakin and Padmé got their second chance of being together and reuniting, as well as _uniting_ Anakin with the two children he never knew he had. **

**But this is a sports romance as much as a romance and family story itself, so it's time we move onto the second part. The next chapter will be Thursday morning, Anakin's first day at Training Camp and back to the NFL. We'll see some faces we all know well, and have seen before in this story, and we'll see some new characters, none of which though will be main characters or frequently seen secondary characters.**

 **With that said, I hope you like what's in store! The football season is starting up again and it's time we catch up! Just keep in mind we're a year behind here, so we'll be following the 49ers 2017 schedule, not this year's, and the results definitely won't be the same.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, thanks!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait for this chapter! But without further ado...here it is, just keep in mind that this takes place in 2017, so we're using the 2017 schedule and this chapter is the first day of Training Camp. I hope you enjoy!**

 **S** **ec** **o** **nd Chances: Chapter Twenty-Two**

* * *

 ** _Anakin Skywalker_  
**  
It's now Thursday morning.

It's bright and early, even before my alarm goes off actually. In fact, it's still dark out, but I'm _up,_ in more ways than one, and Padmé is moaning in sheer ecstasy as I go to town on her perfect little pussy. I flick my tongue in a rapid butterfly stroke over her swollen, tender clit, at the same time I thrust my right forefinger into her tight wet heat, and she gasps and groans, arching her back up off the mattress, which thrusts her pussy even _more_ in my face. Not that I'm complaining, mind you. I'm not. The sounds she's making go right down to my throbbing dick, and I'm surprised as hell I'm not coming already from all the sexy moaning and groaning leaving her pretty pink lips.

I reach down with my other hand and squeeze my dick tightly. _Don't worry, you'll get your turn._ But, there's no damn way I'm going to allow myself to come until I'm thrusting hard and deep inside the love of my life. I wanna make her fucking _scream_ before I jump off that glorious cliff.

And, I'm not going to do that until I get a mouthful of her sweet, sweet pleasure. "Ani!" She wails, like music to my ears, but I don't stop. I know she doesn't want me to, and I don't want to either. If I've not said it before, I'll say it now: I _love_ eating my woman out, and I would gladly do so every damn day. So, I do the complete opposite of stopping, in fact, and only flick my tongue over her clit again and then wrap my lips around her swollen nub and suck on it vigorously, swirling my tongue in a warm wet circle around the sensitive bud at the same time I curl my finger inside her and hit _just_ the right spot that I know drives her nearly insane with pleasure. That does the trick.

Oh yeah. There it is.

She comes- _loudly_ , so loud that if we weren't all moved into the penthouse and enjoying the _pleasures_ of our soundproof bedroom, the twins probably would've heard their mother screaming my name and giving the whole damn world an earful thanks to yours truly. I can't help smiling against her pussy as I drink everything she gives me. God, she is _so_ damn magnetizing! No doubt about it. She does wonders for my ego. I've never garnered this same depth of ardent response from any other woman I've ever been with. Only my Angel has ever loved me so deeply, so passionately, so thoroughly. And, I couldn't be any prouder or happier about that fact. "That's my girl," I whisper smugly with extreme masculine satisfaction against her mouth after I release her pussy and crawl up her body to mold my own lips to hers, and she's the first one to wedge her tongue between my lips and pry mine open, diving in to search out my own. I immediately wrap my tongue around hers in a slow, delicious tango and suck on it, loving how _vigorous_ she is this morning.

She's been this way since this past weekend, truthfully. Ever since Saturday night at _Disney_ in our hotel suite. I think she knows what today means for all of us. I won't be around as much or as often as I have been since she invited me over for dinner at her house with her and the twins. It seems like forever ago, but it wasn't even a month.

Time sure does fly when you're having fun, but I'm not going to waste any time reminiscing over the past month, though it's certainly been the very _best_ time of my life, hands down. Nope. I'm not hardly done with my morning _exercise_ just yet, and after _this_ workout, Padmé and I still have to go running together. It may only be on our treadmills downstairs and not outside in the cool early morning summer air, but running is running, and I'll have _plenty_ of running to do now that football season is back.

Hey, I've got an agenda here. And, I admit, I've gotten a bit lax this summer. But, can you blame me? I mean, having my Angel suddenly reappear in my life after so long apart, finding out I have _two_ children that I had no idea existed before now, and moving them all in to live with me? I'd say that's plenty enough for any man to be dealing with. But…

It's time to get my ass back in elite tip-top shape. Don't get me wrong. It's not that I've become a total slack ass. I haven't, and I may be in great shape already, true, but the point is, I've been in _better_ shape than what I am now- like when I was on the cover of _Men's Health_ magazine a couple of years back. Now, back then, I was in _the_ absolute best shape I've ever been in. No lie. After all, I can't exactly be talking about my personal exercise regimen in a national magazine and _not_ be in the best shape of my life, now can I?

Nope. Besides that, my masculine ego wanted women from coast to coast to be pleasuring themselves to and fantasizing about me and my physical perfection, and yeah, I admit I always hoped that Padmé would be one of them. Yeah, in my mind, I was definitely hoping she'd see it and realize just what she passed up when she broke up with me and settled down with _him._

I might not have been thinking kind thoughts about her at that time, no, but that's because I was still pissed as hell that she dumped me and married that piece of shit and not even a couple of months later! I was still hurt and seething that I lost the love of my life to that asswipe. I may know the whole story now, but I didn't then, and she was the woman who was still always on my mind, still in every dream I had, wet and otherwise.

And now, I'm one million percent sure she will always be in my mind, because the way we go at it? I'll have a super hard time keeping out of my mind the image of her gloriously naked body writhing underneath me as I make her come again and again. It's definitely a happy thought, though one that'll probably make me hard as steel in one point two seconds, and even with a jock strap in place, I'm sure you'll _still_ be able to see my hard-on. That's just how hard she makes me.

And, like I've said, no other woman has _ever_ affected me like she does. Not one.

Padmé turns the tables on me suddenly and pushes me over onto my side. "I've been wanting to try this, Ani," she tells me as she turns to place her smooth supple back to my chiseled front, while we're both on our sides. She raises her right leg in the air, and I grab ahold of it, having an idea of what she wants.

"Hold on, Babe," I let go of her leg and reach back to grab a condom from off the nightstand, tear it open with my teeth, and roll it on with one hand and waste no time in giving her what she - no _we,_ both want. I thrust into her tight wet heat from behind and raise her right leg a little higher. "This what you want, Angel?" I whisper in her ear.

I pull out and slam right back into her with force, as she moans and yells out, "Yes! Fuck, _yes!"_ That's my woman, and I _love_ hearing her cuss up a storm as I fuck her to oblivion and back. It's about the only time she ever uses that kinda language, and I love it. I also love hearing her throaty moans and all of the other sexy noises she makes when we fuck.

I don't think there's one thing about her that I don't love. That's how perfect she is. To me and _for_ me. And, I'll make damn sure she gets that same perfection from me, too, as I hammer into her luscious petite form, and plaster our naked bodies together. I wrap my right hand under her right thigh and pull that leg up towards her chest, leaving her pussy wide open for me, and at the same time reach over her left shoulder with my other arm to allow my left hand to cup and play with her perfect breasts and nipples.

She moans louder, our bodies slapping together wetly, and I grunt and groan at the sheer pleasure of this position and raise my head off the pillow to breathe hotly into her ear and lick the shell with the tip of my tongue. She gasps for a second and leans closer to me, tilting her head to the side toward my shoulder. I take her earlobe into my mouth and suck on it before letting my tongue trail a wet path down her neck, across her jawline and over to her mouth which is parted and open for me in invitation.

No fucking way am I turning down _this_ invite.

I don't hesitate. I plunge right in and let our tongues tangle and dance in pure harmony. Our tongues are in perfect sync just like the rest of our bodies, and I'm getting close to the end. I can feel it.

My spine begins to tingle, my muscles clench in my thighs, buttocks, and belly, and my balls ache with release. In one, two, three more powerful thrusts, I'm pumping my load into the condom and filling it up, just as her pussy clenches around my dick so tightly that I'm seeing stars as her orgasm pulsates around my dick in waves of feminine pleasure, milking me and making me shudder. _Oh. My. God._

Dammit, I am seriously outta breath after _that!_

"Fuck, if there's anything else you wanna try, definitely tell me, Babe," I whisper into her ear, as I begin to wonder what other positions are floating around inside her beautiful head. I'd try them all with her. Truly, there's nothing I wouldn't do for her, with her. And, that's not just me being generous either. It's me being a loving and caring boyfriend. I'm _all_ for making my woman feel loved.

And, loved she just was, in no uncertain terms. She's sated and satisfied because of _me_ and _my_ dick. And, damn straight my masculine pride is high as a fucking kite about that, too.

Padmé tenderly slides one of her hands up and down my face and pulls me closer to her as our lips lock again, softer, more languidly this time. "You'll be the first I tell, and you'll tell me if there's something you want to try, ok?" I tweak one of her nipples in response, causing her to gasp out _'ohh'_ in surprise.

"Does that answer your question?" Fuck, this woman is trying to kill me, I swear. I've thought it before, but now I'm sure of it. "And for the record, Babe, I better be the _only_ one you tell. Hear me? Because you'll be the only one _I_ tell, unless y'know, you want the whole damn world to know about it?" And I'm not kidding about that either. That's another reason Gray and I stopped talking about our own personal sex lives. If we were ever overheard… _Shit!_ Or, if I tell _anyone_ what my Angel and I do behind closed doors in the privacy of our own bedroom, it wouldn't take long before it shows up in those damn tabloids and gossip magazines on every checkout line in America. Or hell, splashed all across the internet, even on _Twitter_.

Hey, don't get me wrong. I'm no prude here. I'm _all_ for hot, kinky sex with my woman (within reason), but it's _not_ something I'd want the whole damn world to know about. It's nobody else's business but hers and mine. Our sex life is just that… _ours_ , and it's private, just between us, and no fucking way am I sharing _anything_ about our intimate moments together with anyone else. Not Gray, not Darred, none of my other friends and teammates, and certainly _not_ the damn media. Hell fucking _no_ to that. Padmé is all _mine_. Just like I'm all _hers_ again. True, I've slept with a lot of other women in the last decade, but not one of them has ever come out to the media about those encounters. They've kept their mouths shut. Thank God.

And, thankfully, Padmé's situation the last decade means that, apart from _one_ brief encounter with that jerk, which shall go unmentioned, I'm the _only_ man she's slept with. And, _that's_ the way it's going to stay, too. No way am I ever letting her go again, and no fucking way will I _ever_ let any other guy muscle in on my turf and touch my woman. She's _mine._ Full stop.

And, soon enough, I'll be putting my ring on her finger and making our relationship permanently legal. She's always been destined to bear my children and my name. We belong together; always have, always will. And, it's finally our time.

And, I couldn't be any happier than I have been in the last two weeks especially.

Now that my personal life is _finally_ the way it always should've been, it's time to bust my ass to make my professional life the way it should be, too.

Starting this morning at Training Camp.

Which means that, as wonderful as our lovemaking has been this morning, it's time to get a move on and get started on our day. Padmé's still got to get ready for work, the twins have to get ready to go to Sola's for the day, and I have to get ready for the first day of TC. As a seasoned veteran, I don't have to be there at seven o'clock in the morning like the rookies all do. Nope, I have to be there by eight. That's still early, and it'll take me a bit to get to the _SAP_ training field we use, which is right next door to _Levi's Stadium_. So, that means, if we want to get our run in, we've gotta hustle. Reaching down, I caress her pert ass with my long fingers for a second before pinching her right butt cheek. When she gasps, I nuzzle my nose against her ear and chuckle, "Sorry, Babe, but we gotta get our asses up and dressed if we're going to get in a thirty minute run before breakfast."

She mewls softly and stretches against me, her soft skin rubbing so sensuously against my own firmer flesh, making me groan as I pull my (again) semi-hard dick out of her pussy and fall over on my back to reach down and remove the condom and tie it off. I sit up and throw my legs over the side of the bed and stand up, making my way into the bathroom to dispose of the condom. I shut the door, take care of my business first, then wash my hands and brush my teeth, before stepping back out into our room and head for the closet to grab boxers, workout shorts, a loose tank top, and some ankle socks and my running shoes, while Padmé heads into the bathroom next. With my clothes in hand, I head back to our bed and start getting dressed. Padmé returns from the bathroom, still gloriously naked, walking past me on her way to grab her own workout clothes from the closet. I can't help stopping what I'm doing just to watch the sexy sway of her hips and her bare bottom as she heads for the closet. She put her hair up in a high ponytail while she was in the bathroom, which exposes the full length of her beautiful bare back to my hungry gaze.

And, fuck, just like _that_ I'm raging another boner here. Smirking, I will my dick to stand down. He's gotten all he's gonna get for now. Maybe later tonight when we go to bed. Though, if I'm as sore tonight as I normally am after the first day of Training Camp, even _I_ might not feel up to it, no matter what my dick might say.

I hope that won't happen, though. We've been going at it like crazy since getting back together. And, I gotta admit, I've had more sex in the last two to three weeks with Padmé than I've had in the last year, year and a half maybe. It's like we're trying to make up for lost time almost, and if we weren't using condoms, there's no doubt in my mind she'd already be pregnant again by now. _Patience. Soon enough she will be, though,_ I remind myself with a smug smirk. We haven't discussed having more children yet, not with everything else that's been going on trying to get them moved in here and settled, but she did tell me she's not taking birth control. Which is fine by me, actually, because once we get through football season, I want to try to have another baby. The twins will be twelve by that point, and I'd like to have another couple of kids, or maybe even three, before the twins turn sixteen, at the latest. I've always wanted a large family, and five kids sounds like a good number to me. I mean, if we'd gotten married way back when like I wanted to originally, we absolutely would've had five kids by now. Of that, I'm sure.

I grin and shake off my paternal thoughts as Padmé comes back into the room to get dressed herself. While I put on and tie up my shoes, she dresses quickly in a sports bra, cotton bikini panties, a baby blue colored tank top, and gray running shorts and some ankle socks and running shoes. Once we're both dressed, we work together to make our bed, then head for the bedroom door to make our way downstairs to our in-home gym. It's still dark out, and the twins are most assuredly still conked out. Good. We can get our run in, in private.

Turning on the overhead lights, we head over to the treadmills. I call out to _Alexa_ to start up my running music mix, and it comes on instantly. I like running to a mixture of 80's and 90's classic tunes. Fortunately, Padmé and I always enjoyed similar tastes in music, so this works for both of us. We each stretch out to loosen up before she gets on a treadmill and fires it up. I step over to the small compact fridge I keep in this room to hold bottled waters, reach in and grab two ice cold waters, then hop on the treadmill next to my Angel's, reaching over and setting a bottled water in the cup holder on the control panel in front of her. She smiles at me and mouths _Thank You, Ani,_ before reaching up and opening it and taking a swig. I give her a wink and return her smile with one of my own, then fire up my own treadmill. We run in companionable silence, though I increase the speed and the gradient of my own run to increase my workout. After thirty minutes, she moves into her cool down phase, and I do the same. Another five minutes, and we're done. We both switch off our treadmills. I call out to _Alexa_ to switch off the music, and grabbing our now empty water bottles, we head back out of the room, me to go upstairs and shower and get ready for work, Padmé to the kitchen to fix breakfast for all of us.

I must admit, I've learned a lot about organization and prioritizing from observing Padmé's normal daily schedule since we've been living together the last three weeks. And, I'm incredibly impressed. Blown away, really. As busy as I've always been, I admit _her_ daily schedule makes my own look downright lazy. Up before five every weekday morning, she gets breakfast and lunch ready for us and the kids, sometimes even putting dinner in the crockpot, too, does laundry, makes our bed, gets in her morning run, and still manages to get the kids up, and all of us ready for the day and out the door to make it to work on time, and that includes dropping the twins off with either Sola or Jobal first.

What an amazing woman she is, and I am thankful as fuck that she's all mine.

As she walks toward the kitchen, I call out, "What's for breakfast today, Babe?"

She calls back over her shoulder, "Loaded breakfast sliders with some fresh made banana and strawberry protein smoothies, juice and coffee, of course."

Grinning, I hear my stomach growl in appreciation, "Sounds awesome, Babe. I'm heading up to shower and get ready. I'll get the twins up on my way back down for breakfast." She calls an _okay_ to me as I take the stairs two at a time, reach the upstairs landing, and make my way back to our room. Stepping in, I shut the door and make for the bathroom first. I strip out of my workout clothes, toss them in the hamper, step over to the shower, turn on the water to get it heating up, and then step to the sink to first shave, then brush my teeth. With that done, I hop in the shower and clean myself up, washing off the sweat and smell of our early morning sex with my bodywash, then scrub my hair clean before rinsing down, turning off the water, stepping out and grabbing a towel to dry off quickly. I toss the towel in the hamper and step naked into our room, heading for the closet.

I grab a pair of _Nike_ black team shorts with the red _SF_ logo on them, a pair of black jockey shorts and a pair of black compression shorts which I wear under my team shorts, my black and red team training jersey with my name and number on it in red letters, a white short-sleeve compression undershirt, some white crew socks, my black and white _Nike_ sneakers, and a red team zip-up hoodie sweatshirt. I also grab some small, white wrist sweatbands and my black _Nike_ cleats. Heading back to the bed, I dump my gear on it and go about getting dressed quickly. Once I'm dressed, I grab my team duffle bag out of the closet and throw in a clean pair of _Dockers_ blue jeans shorts, a clean pair of boxers, clean white ankle socks, and a light blue _Izod_ polo shirt and a brown leather belt and my tan leather boat shoes. I also add in some extra wrist sweatbands and a jockstrap before I head back out to the bed and put the rest of my gear and clothes in my bag. Lastly, I grab my team helmet from off the top shelf in the closet. Out of the bathroom, I also grab my travel toiletry bag I use for showers after practice and games and put that in my duffle bag as well. Once I'm ready, I grab my wallet, keys, and cellphone and stuff them in my pockets of my team shorts before picking up my bag and heading out of the bedroom to go wake the twins.

Leia's room is closest to ours. I set my bag down on the floor by her door. I first knock on and then open her door, walking in to see my beautiful little Princess curled up on her side, arms wrapped around her new stuffed _Princess Ariel_ doll that I got her last weekend. She looks so sweet. I hate to wake her, but we've got no time to waste this morning. So, I bend down and gently kiss her forehead and rub her chestnut curls, so like her mother's, and whisper, "Morning, Princess. Time to get up, Sweetie. Mom's getting breakfast ready, and I head back to work today. Come on. Get up and get ready to go. Mom's dropping you off at Aunt Sola's on her way into work."

She grunts and rolls on her back, stretching, a cute little scowl on her face, but then she yawns and says, "Morning, Daddy. Ok. I'm up."

Grinning, I drop another quick kiss on her forehead, "That's my girl. Hurry up. We gotta leave soon."

Standing back up, I turn and head back out to the hallway, shutting my daughter's door before picking up my bag and stepping down to the next door, which is Luke's, and repeating the process, first tapping on the door, opening it, and stepping in to find my son spread-eagled, on his belly, his head shoved up under his pillow, one arm hanging off the side of the bed, and snoring away. Amused, I step over to the bed with a grin and grab my son's shoulder, gently shaking him to wake him up, "Morning, Son. Time to rise and shine. Mom's downstairs making breakfast, and we all have to leave soon. Remember, I go back to work today, and Mom's dropping you and your sister off at Aunt Sola's on her way into work. Come on, move it. Let's get going."

A loud yawn reaches my ears, along with a muffled, " _S'K, Dad…_ (another yawn)… _I'm up. Be down in a minute."_

Satisfied my son is up, as he's already stretching and rolling to kick the covers back, I grin and head out the door, shutting it behind me, and picking up my bag, I head for the stairs. I sniff the air, and my stomach growls again at the tempting aromas wafting this way from the kitchen. Damn, breakfast smells _good!_ And, again, I gotta admit I am thrilled like you wouldn't believe that my woman's cooking is now superb. I wasn't kidding before when I said if her cooking skills hadn't improved by now, I'd have hired us a personal chef. I just thank the Maker it didn't have to come to that.

I head toward the kitchen to find Padmé blending up some fresh cold smoothies for us. The noise of the blender whirring away would be annoying this early in the morning, if I wasn't already fully awake. The breakfast sliders are ready and waiting, as is the fresh brewed coffee. I dump my duffle bag on the floor next to the island, and head over to make myself a mug of java, then grab a plate from the cabinet, grab two breakfast sliders, plus my smoothie that Padmé pours for me into a glass, and I plop down at the island bar to eat, watching as my Angel prepares smoothies for the kids and goes about fixing her own coffee and her lunch for the day.

The sliders are wonderful, and the smoothie is cool and refreshing. Still hungry, I get up and grab one more slider and munch away, as Padmé finishes up packing her lunch for work, leaving it in the fridge, then grabs a slider for herself and her own mug of java, before walking over and kissing me on the cheek and turning to head back upstairs, "Don't leave before giving me a kiss goodbye, Ani! I'm going to get a shower and get dressed for work," she calls out over her shoulder.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Babe," I reply with a smirk, downing a gulp of coffee while I watch her ass with lustful eyes until it disappears out of sight. _Mmhmm_ …I love my woman, no question about it. Feeling my dick twitching in my pants, I tell him to behave himself and get up and pour the twins each a glass of the smoothies their mother made, before opening the fridge and grabbing an apple to munch on to round out my breakfast. I don't bother packing a lunch for myself, because the team will provide a nice healthy spread for us at lunchtime anyway, and the twins don't need a lunch since they'll be spending the day with Sola and the girls, and she'll have something for them there. Or take them out to eat. Either way, it's fine. I'll make sure to give the twins each some spending money for the day, in case Sola decides to take them out shopping or on an outing somewhere in the area.

At that moment, the twins come dragging into the kitchen, both still half asleep. Amused, I watch them climb up on their respective barstools, and Leia immediately folds her arms on the countertop and lays her head down. Shaking my head, I grab two more plates, give them each two sliders, before setting their plates, some napkins, and their smoothies in front of them. "Eat up, kids. You'll need to go brush your teeth after you eat. So, make it snappy. We've all gotta leave soon." I also grab a couple of small juice glasses and pour each twin a glass of OJ to go with their morning meal before setting those in front of them. That done, I lean back against the counter and pull out my phone and dial down to the valet while the twins wolf down their food. Or, at least Luke does. So like me, I swear. I shake my head in amusement as the call connects through.

The overnight valet is still on duty when they answer, and I let him know I'll need both my _Chiron_ and the _Sequoia_ brought round front, ready to go in about fifteen minutes. He cheerily agrees, and I thank him and hang up, putting my phone back in my pocket. Looking at the twins as they continue to eat, I tell them, "Ok. I'm going upstairs to brush my teeth, then I gotta head out. With rush hour traffic, I've got a little bit of a drive to get to work, and I'm not sure what time I'll be home this evening. Our second practice of the day won't be until later in the day. So, it might be pushing your bedtime when I get home, just so you know."

The twins nod their heads in understanding as they continue to eat. I reach into my other pocket, grab my wallet, pull it out, and opening it, I grab two fifty-dollar bills, stepping over and laying one in front of each twin on the counter. "Here's your spending money, Kids. This is only for if you go out with Aunt Sola to grab some lunch or go to the mall or something. Don't go hog wild with it, though. Be smart. Ok?"

Their eyes widen at the money lying before them and together say, "Ok, Dad!"

Pleased and not the least bit phased any longer by their uniformity of speech, I nod my head and stuff my wallet back in my shorts. "Good. I'm going upstairs. I'll be back down in a few minutes to give you each a kiss before I go. Hurry and finish so you can brush your teeth and finish getting ready to leave."

They each give me another, "Ok, Dad!" before turning their attention back to their food. Meanwhile, I exit the kitchen and make for the stairs. I need to hurry my ass up and get downstairs to my car. I don't want to be late to the first day of Training Camp, after all.

Climbing the stairs two at a time, I reach the landing and head for our room, opening the door and come to a halt, my mouth falling open at the sight before me. Padmé's standing in the closet, buck naked, with only a towel wrapped round her hair. I glance at the clock on my nightstand. Dammit! No time left for a quickie. Shit! _Hold that thought, Loverboy. Wait for tonight._ Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know I have to wait, but that doesn't mean I have to _like_ it, though.

Still, I shake my head, suppressing a groan, and head for the bathroom to brush my teeth again really quickly.

When I finish with my dental care duties, I head back into our room to find Padmé's now wearing a matching bra and bikini panties set in a lovely ice blue satin and white lace with her work clothes laid out on the bed and her dress heels sitting on the floor next to the bed. Walking over to her, I pull her into my arms, grabbing her pert ass in my palms and pulling her hips up and into my own, and I bend down and lay a deep kiss on her, pushing my tongue into her mouth and tangling it with her own. Pulling back after a long moment, our lips part with a soft _pop._ Bending my forehead to her own, I kiss the tip of her nose, "Well, Babe. This is it. Time for me to go. If I don't head out now, I could get stuck in traffic and arrive at work late."

She nods her head and steps up on her tiptoes to place a soft kiss on my lips, "I understand, Ani. I hope you have a productive day at camp, Honey. Please don't get hurt. Be careful out there. Ok?"

Grinning, I nod, "Always, my Angel. I'll call you when we break for lunch. I'm not sure what time I'll be home tonight, but it'll definitely be after dinnertime. So, go ahead and at least feed yourself and the kids. I'll eat a snack when I get home. Have a good day, Babe. I'll miss you." I mean it. I really will miss her. I've gotten so used to seeing her day in and out during the last month. Especially after missing her every damn day for twelve long, lonely, heart wrenching years before that. But, I'll be back home tonight, and if nothing else, I'll curl up to sleep with her snug in my arms. And, I now have the freedom to call and text her whenever I feel like it during the day. So, I'll definitely be calling her at lunch to check on her day and let her know how mine's going. Giving her another quick kiss, I pinch her perfect ass and then release her and step back, "I love you, Angel. See you tonight." Grinning, I blow her another kiss then turn and head for the door.

As I open the door, I hear, "I love you, too, Ani." And my belly does that whole flip-flop thing again. Damn, I am the luckiest guy in the world to have this woman as my very own! Glancing back at her over my shoulder, I give her a wink, then I'm out the door, shutting it behind me and heading back downstairs. I make for the kitchen to find Luke on probably his third slider and Leia is just finishing her smoothie. I walk up behind them, wrap an arm around each of them and give them a joint hug, then drop a kiss on the top of first Leia's head, then Luke's.

Stepping back, I walk over, pick up my duffle bag and start walking for the front door, "Ok, guys. I'm off to work. I'll see you both tonight," I pause and point a finger at each of them in turn, "Behave for Aunt Sola today. No getting into trouble. Hear me?" I tilt my head at them, giving them each 'the eye,' letting them know I mean what I say. A double chorus of " _Yes, Sir!"_ reaches my ears. Nodding in satisfaction, I call out over my shoulder, "I love you both! See you tonight!"

A _"Bye, Dad! Love you! See you later!"_ from Luke, and _"Bye, Daddy! Love you, too!"_ from Leia sounds like music to my ears, and once again, my heart melts. Damn, I have the most wonderful kids in the world! A smile a mile wide on my face, I head out the penthouse door, shutting it behind me, and tap the call button with my card still in my wallet for the elevator. It _dings_ open immediately, and I step in and hit the 'L' button for the lobby. The doors whisk shut, and momentarily, they're opening again, and I'm heading out across the mostly vacant lobby for the front entrance of the hotel, garnering a few gawking stares from the hotel guests downstairs getting their coffee and breakfast. Ignoring them all, I glance outside through the front doors, and I can see my _Chiron_ and the _Sequoia_ both ready and waiting out front. Excellent.

Heading out the door, I wave to the valet, who grins and waves back, as I open the door on my _Chiron_ , plop my bag down on the passenger seat and climb in, firing up the engine, and shutting the door. I grab my _Ray-Bans,_ putting them on, hook my seatbelt, and put the car in gear and pull out into morning traffic, my heart lighter, my head clearer, and my excitement level higher than it's _ever_ been at the start of the season. Grinning ferally, I hit the gas, switching my focus from my family to my team and the day ahead of me, and only one thought is now uppermost in my mind…

Are you ready for some football?

My answer?

Hell. Fucking. YEAH.

* * *

Traffic wasn't too bad this morning, I gotta admit, as I pull into the players' parking lot at the _SAP._ Looking round, I see the HC's car, as well as those of several other veteran players, including Rex, Cody, and Gray. It's about a quarter to eight. So, I definitely made good time through rush hour traffic. Sunup was at about 6:15ish this morning, and already the heat of the day can be felt.

Camp is a lot different than it used to be. A helluva lot different, actually. Rules are in place now under the newest Collective Bargaining Agreement, or CBA, that specify the amount of time and contact on the field allowed, as well as making off days for players mandatory. Having played under both the previous and the current CBA, the rule changes are definitely an improvement for the players. In theory, these new rules should help older players stay fresh and reduce injury as the season progresses. One thing I think _all_ of the seasoned pros will tell you is this: The CBA has definitively changed the game of football in the _NFL._ No two ways about it. To me, the first month of the regular season feels more like preseason, because the players – all of them, offensive and defensive – are still getting used to full speed reps again after the off season.

Actually, camp is less a physical grind now than it once was. Instead, it's more of a mental grind than anything else, because TC hours are the same but there's less actual practice time. Usually, TC starts out with the first two days post check-in being non-padded practices and the fourth day of practice being the first one with pads. Even then, only one practice of the day can be in pads. The other has to be a walk through without any gear. Max time on the field is four hours with a mandatory period of three hours between each day's practices.

This translates into lots of meetings and down time, which is usually spent watching films of other teams in their TC's or from the previous regular season, focusing on either your team's performance or your competitors', BS'ing with your buddies, playing games in the locker room like cards or virtual games on a portable device, kicking back resting in your locker or talking on the phone with your family. If you're injured, you might also get treatment with the trainers. One thing though, there's _never_ enough down time to take a power nap, unfortunately.

Throwing my car in park, I cut the engine, open the door and climb out, reaching over to grab my duffle bag. Then, after shutting and locking my car, I pocket my keys, and head for the locker room. After I deposit my stuff in my locker, first order of business will be a mandatory QB meeting with our QB coach, Neeja Halcyon. Super nice guy, he's smart, experienced, and knows the game up one side and down the other. In this first meeting, it'll be us veterans and Neeja plus our rookie QB, Kevin Keller. This gives Neeja the chance to go over his expectations for the entire QB unit in TC, as well as the strengths and weaknesses of each of our QB's, plus our new RB's, WR's, and TE's we'll be working with during TC. He'll have a few films for us to study, lots of plays laid out on the Smartboard with X's and O's to review and go over, play by play by play, which will be copied down into a thick spiral binder for each of us to keep to review. You can kinda think of this as the _NFL's_ version of a PowerPoint presentation, so to speak.

There's a lot of discussion and note taking, which encompasses pretty much everything going on with the entire team, unit by unit, as well as a Q&A session where Neeja will ask us how we're each doing, what our personal expectations or concerns are, or if we have anything at all that we want to clarify with him or each other. We'll basically lay it all out on the table in this first meeting, making sure we're all on the same page from the start.

Which is what your team really needs.

I've got a _really_ good feeling about our team and our chances this year. If your team is clicking, which is definitely what you want, all the QBs are on the same page, the same wavelength, and work to help each other out. And, like I said previously, as starting QB for this team, it's my job to guide _all_ of these players on the field – and yeah, sometimes off the field, too. I'll correct someone and bust their chops in a heartbeat if I feel it's necessary for the team. I've said it before: This is where the _big boys_ play. There's no room in this game – or on our team – for showboating, brown nosing, backstabbing, badmouthing, duplicity, or hidden personal agendas. That kinda crap is just bullshit and gets you nowhere but on the fast track to a losing season.

And, nobody wants that.

I make my way into the facility, heading straight for the locker room, smiling and casually waving at various team and security personnel I pass by in the hallways. Once entering, I'm instantly greeted with enthusiasm by my teammates, several of the trainers and coaches. Smiling at everyone, we share fist bumps all around, and a chorus of _'Yo, Skywalker, My Man!'_ and ' _Whassup, Dude!'_ rings out as I make my way over to my own locker. We've got a super sweet facility here at the _SAP_ and _Levi's Stadium._ Palpatine spared no expense when he had this new facility built. He wants his team and his players to only have the _best_. And, it shows, no doubt about it. The locker room is spacious, with plenty of lighting, a dark reddish carpet, all wooden lockers with a foldable black chair parked in front of each man's locker with the red and gold _SF_ logo on it.

I drop my duffle bag in my chair, open the zipper, and reach in and grab my helmet, setting it up on an open left hand shelf in my locker. As I go to grab more of my gear to put it in my locker, I hear, "Yo, General Skywalker!" and I turn around with a smirk on my face to see our team captain and one of our running backs, Rex, standing there, huge ass grin in place, massive arms folded over his barrel sized chest, "Don't _you_ look like the cat who got the canary! Look's like someone's pumped and ready to go this season!"

"Fuck, I'll say! That shit eatin' grin on his face says it _all,_ don't it?" Rex's twin brother, Cody, nicknamed 'Commander,' pipes up as he, too, approaches me. I've not seen either of them since July Fourth at Gray's barbecue bash, but they know I'm always up for the season ahead. Especially _this_ season. They just don't know why…yet. But, they will. The whole damn team will once that press release is sent out from the Front Office. But, until then, I'm keeping my mouth shut. The only ones who know right now are Gray, the HC, Palpatine, and those in the Front Office and PR department who had to know. And, for the sake of the team and our collective focus being on football – and not my personal life – during TC, it's gonna stay that way for now; although, I will tell Neeja in private what's been going on in my life the last month after our QB meeting. He definitely needs to know about Padmé and the twins, and the fact that instead of taking my head out of the game, their presence only serves to further cement my focus on the team and the upcoming season, which is nothing but the truth. I also know I can trust him to keep his mouth shut about it to the rest of the team and the press.

"Fuck yeah, you dickheads! When am I _not_ pumped for the season, right?" I shrug at the only set of twin brothers to play side-by-side on the same _NFL_ team in almost ninety years, smirking, not bothering to deny the truth. Like I said, I _am_ pumped for this season…just in a way I never have been before. I place my hands on my lean hips, my grin feral, "And, I am totally up for kicking _both_ your asses in TC this year. So, you'd better be ready. That's all I'm saying."

"Sure, General. Bring it _on,_ Bro…Then we'll see whose ass gets kicked out there!," Rex reaches out and claps me on the shoulder, as Gray makes his way over to us, a grin a mild fucking wide on his face, too.

"Yo, Gray-Gray, My Man!," Rex reaches out and grips hands with Gray, both men leaning in to slap each other on the back with their other hand. I can't help but chuckle as Cody then does the same with Gray. I am thankful as fuck that our veterans have such a good rapport with each other. It certainly makes the job much more fun for all of us that way. It helps to maintain and strengthen that trust we have – and need – in each other to get us through the hard times in any given season. And, there will undoubtedly be hard times. I've been around long enough in this game to know that having a stellar, standout season in all aspects is rare. Players get injured. Losses do happen. Fatigue can set in. And, we need each other to push us through those tough times. Let's face it…We win or lose as a team.

That's why there's no room in this league for showboating. Super Bowls require a collective _team_ effort to win. Yeah, you can have the best fucking offense in the world, but if your defense sucks, you're still gonna end up losing more games than you win, and vice versa. If your defense has it together, but your offense keeps dropping the ball, so to speak, then forget it...you're still gonna have a losing season. It takes commitment, drive, and focus with one hundred and ten percent effort from the _entire_ roster to get that prized Lombardi trophy and those rings at the end of the playoffs.

And, that's exactly what I know we _all_ want this year. Tom Brady and his _Pats_ are good…damn good, no two ways about it, but they're _not_ invincible, and let's face it, as legendary as Brady is at QB, he's also got eleven years on me. Which means my legs are younger and fresher than his…not to mention the _hunger_ factor I have for that Super Bowl win is nearly explosive. I. Fucking. _Want_. It. So bad I can taste it, dammit.

And, _that's_ the kinda hunger that wins games, wins seasons, and wins championships.

So, admire the man as a QB and a person though I do, I plan to outplay his ass this season – and fucking win while I'm at it.

"See _you_ on the field, Bro!" Rex calls out to me as he backs up a few steps, stretching his arm out and giving me a look as pointed as his index finger, which is aiming right for my face.

Shaking my head at him, I lift my head in acknowledgement of his unspoken gauntlet. "Get outta here, Man. Asshole," I call out after him. He just laughs at me and turns to head off with Cody for their own first team meetings with their respective offensive coaches. Which leaves me alone with Gray for the moment, and my best friend is standing there, arms crossed, a soft smile on his face, his head tilted to the side as he contemplates me.

Nodding at me, he purses his lips then speaks from the heart. "Y'know, Bro…You may not realize it, but you really are almost… _glowing._ Not to make you sound all girly or nothing, but no question having Padmé back and the twins now in your life really _has_ fired you up in a way none of us has ever seen before. Or, well, _I_ haven't seen in you since our senior year of high school. She and the kids really _have_ made all the difference for you…and it shows. I mean, it's like written all over your face. And I, for one, couldn't be happier for you, Anakin. If anyone knows the heartache you've carried with you all these years, it's me…and no one deserves that newfound happiness more than _you_ do."

Gray is a big ass guy, tough as shit, and a force to be reckoned with on and off the field, true, but around his family and closest friends, he really is as soft as a teddy bear…Ok, a _huge ass_ teddy bear, but still, his words hit me in my very core, and I have to really fight to keep the tears I feel burning in my eyes from flowing, because he really does mean what he says. He alone, out of anyone else on this earth, knows how losing Padmé ravaged me and gutted my life – like literally, and he also knows better than anyone else – yeah, even better than Padmé herself – what having my woman and now my own kids in my life means to me. And, I don't doubt that joy shows. My life _has_ been fundamentally transformed in the best ways possible by finally having the love of my life, plus our family we created together, in my life. So much so that I think it's impossible for me to truly put the scope of it into words.

Nodding myself, I reach out and wrap him in a big bear hug, and we slap each other soundly on the back several times. "Thanks, Gray. That means a lot…especially coming from you." We pull back and shoot each other a half smile. Before we can say anything else, though…the HC comes strolling into the room and makes a beeline for us.

"Anakin…Glad to see you. Listen, I need you to come with me to my office. I need to speak with you before your meeting with Neeja." Ben smiles at both of us, reaching out to shake hands with Gray, "Hey, Gray. Good to see you as well. Looks like TC's gonna be a good one for us this year."

Gray nods and smiles, "That it does, Coach!" Gray turns to me after he releases Ben's hand, "See you later, Bro." He turns and walks off to finish unpacking his own gear and get ready to meet with the assistant HC, Quinlan Vos, who coaches the tight ends.

Ben motions toward the door leading to his office with his head, and I dutifully follow along after him as he leads the way. I'm pretty sure he wants to talk to me about that press release. I know he's read it. I know Palpatine's read it. And, I have no doubt he wants to make sure my head's screwed on straight and ready to go for the season and _not_ stuck up on Cloud Nine somewhere. I can't blame him for that. He wants a winning season just as much as I do, and to be honest, next to Gray, he's about the only other person who truly _knows_ the heartache I've endured the last eleven years. He knows what Padmé meant to me and how I threw myself wholeheartedly into football after she broke up with me…even more so after my mother died. I've said it before: When I lost the two most important women in my life, football (and Gray) was all I had left to keep me sane. So, I'm positive he wants to touch base and get a feel for where my mind's at.

Fortunately, my head's just fine. I feel more focused, more determined, and more energetic at the start of this season than I've felt in _years._ And, it's all due to my Angel and our babies. I want to make them proud of me…I admit I _love_ the hero worship I see in my son's face and in his eyes when he talks about my game and my team and _me_. And, I can't tell a lie…I want him to have a Super Bowl winning dad, a father who _will_ be inducted into the _NFL Hall of Fame_ in the future. My son loves this game as much as I do…it's in our blood…and I definitely want to set the finest example of what an _NFL_ player and QB should be, for him. I can't wait to bring him to practice with me. He will have a fucking _blast_ , no doubt about it. Maybe Junior and Darred would like to come as well. I would invite Ruwee, but I'm still feeling out my relationship with him, and let's be honest, he's an older gentleman now, and it gets pretty damn hot at the _SAP_ and on the stadium field in the summer…and there's very little shade to be found. So, I don't think Ruwee would enjoy that atmosphere as much…Though, Darred and Luke would be all for it, I'm sure.

Besides _49ers_ Family Day, which is a private event strictly for the team and organization's families, the team only has one practice open to the public this year during training, on Saturday, August 9th, starting at nine that morning, and I'll definitely want my family there for both events. I'll just have to be sure for open practice that they have VIP passes and permission to come onto the field with me – and parking in the players' lot, of course. I make a mental note to look into those arrangements today during our midday break. Maybe Gray could have Amanda and Junior come with my family, too for the public practice. Hell, maybe Ben's wife, Satine, could come that day as well. I'm hoping she and Padmé will really click also, like my Angel and Amanda seem to be doing already.

Arriving at Ben's office, he opens the door and steps back and ushers me in before stepping in behind me and shutting the door. He waves to one of the two chairs in front of his desk, and I plop down in the first one, bracing my elbows on each armrest and clasping my hands together across my chest, slouching a bit in the chair, feeling alert yet totally relaxed. Ben sits down in his own chair, and folds his arms across the desk and smiles at me. Ben's an attractive middle-aged man with blue-green eyes and auburn hair going gray at the temples with a matching full auburn beard. He has a habit of crossing his arms over his chest and running his right hand over his chin when he's deep in thought or during games when he's watching our team play. Right now, he simply stares at me quietly for a brief moment, as if he's formulating his thoughts into words. I smile back at him and wait for him to begin. I've got nothing to hide from him, and as I said, I'm pretty sure I know what's coming.

"So, Anakin…I spoke with Palpatine and read the press statement the Front Office has prepared to release to the public at the start of the preseason. I just wanted to touch base with you this morning to see how things are going and how _you're_ doing personally. After all, these are some _huge_ changes in your personal life, and we need to be sure if there _are_ any issues with this facet of your life that we do all we can to assist you in working them out so that it doesn't…dim your focus during the season."

Told you I knew what was coming.

Smiling broadly, I open up, "Ben…I can honestly say that I have _never_ been happier in my life than I am right now and that the majority of the issues you alluded to have already been worked out and resolved – to everyone's benefit…including the team's."

Arching his eyebrows in a show of surprise, he purses his lips and nods slowly, "Good. Now, care to expound on that for me? Given your star status in the league…not to mention how voracious the press and the public are about _any_ details in regard to your person…I am expecting quite the deluge of fanatical questioning about this to come not only your way – but the team's way, as well - because of this. So, I'd like to be as prepared as possible going into the start of the season. That way, nothing catches us unawares." He finishes speaking and leans back in his chair while giving me a pointed look. I know that look. It clearly says _Don't bullshit me._

Smirking, I shake my head and lay it all on the line, "Ben, over the summer, Padmé came back into my life unexpectedly after almost twelve years apart…and I found out during the kids' mini-camp that she and I have twin children together, a boy and a girl, age eleven, that I never knew existed before now."

Ben's jaw literally drops in shock, and his eyes bug out, "WHAT?" He sits there stunned, totally unable to verbalize anything else.

Boy, don't I know _that_ feeling all too well.

Nodding slowly, I continue my tale, "Yeah. Turns out, she broke up with me right after high school graduation because she'd gotten pregnant Prom night when we had unprotected sex, and she knew I'd been accepted to _Arizona State_ on a full athletic scholarship, and she didn't want to hold me back from going to college and achieving my dream of playing in the _NFL_ …She said she didn't want me to be stuck with her and a baby…which turned out to be _two_ babies, actually…at eighteen and giving up my dreams to stay with her only to grow to resent her for it later. So, she broke up with me without telling me about her pregnancy and let me go to achieve those dreams…while she gave birth to and raised our twins all by herself all these years. You actually met my son, Luke, at mini-camp. He's the blond kid with the nasty spiral that was in my group…and I also have a daughter, Leia, who looks just like Padmé and is an amazing soccer player." I know I've yet to see my daughter actually play soccer, but I have no doubts that she totally kicks ass at it, given how well she did during her own soccer camp and from what Padmé has told me. Ok, ok…and also because she's _my_ daughter. There I said it.

Skywalker athleticism is in the genes, and _both_ of my children have inherited my natural athletic talents, in spades. And, talk about a proud Papa…Yep, that'd be _me._

Ben just continues to stare at me, blinking at me as he absorbs this info. "So, anyway, long story short, Padmé and I have resumed our romantic relationship, and I've moved her and the twins into my penthouse to live with me. We went to Glenda's office last week and filed the paperwork to have the twins' birth certificates changed to reflect my name as their father – and we had those records sealed, just so you know, in case anyone from the public or the media tried to snoop around into the twins' records. We've enrolled the twins this fall in the same private school that Junior goes to, and _yes,_ before you ask…I am planning to marry Padmé, but I'm going to wait to propose until after the playoffs, because as crazy as I can be, I am _not_ stupid enough to try to plan a wedding in the midst of football season." When I finish speaking, I watch Ben for his reaction. He's definitely looking zoned out here.

He seems to come back to the present and nods his head, clearing his throat, "Ok. That explains the press release, but why did you have to have the twins' birth certificates changed? Weren't you already on them?" He looks confused and perplexed for a sec.

Sighing, I shake my head, "No, I wasn't listed as their father originally. Because Padmé's father had always hated my guts when we were dating in high school and would be furious that she'd gotten pregnant at eighteen – by _me_ , and would therefore have to skip college, she broke up with me so I wouldn't give up all _this,"_ I wave around Ben's office with a sweep of my right hand, indicating the _NFL_ , "and then quickly arranged to marry another guy in our class, Palo Jemabie, a guy her father _did_ approve of at the time…Do you remember him?" I pause and look at Ben questioningly.

He tilts his head back and stares at the ceiling for a second before crooking his head back to look at me with a frown, "Wasn't he the weird kid who had like a maniacal crush on her and followed her around all the time?"

Nodding my head, I continue, "Yep, that's him. Anyway, she knew he wouldn't care that the babies weren't his, and thus, to please her father and so the twins weren't born out of wedlock, she settled for a marriage of convenience with Palo…Just so he could claim the twins were his. But, she never loved him, and he was a lousy father and a lousy husband, as it turns out, refusing to work to help support them or even help her with the twins at all, and he ended up drinking heavily over the years, which culminated in him getting into a fatal car accident four years ago. When Luke was finally old enough for mini-camp this summer, her father arranged for him to sign up…because he'd figured out by now that the twins were mine – I mean, Luke is so much like me in looks and in his natural athletic talents it's almost scary - and he also knew how miserable Padmé was apart from me, and he wanted to give us a chance to get back together, which we have."

He assimilates all this, "So, the press release is to head off any nosy questioning to protect your family – mostly Padmé, I'm guessing – from any mudslinging by the media. Correct?" He gives me a pointed look, eyebrows raised.

Nodding again, I confirm his suspicions, "Absolutely. You know as well as I do, Ben, that certain elements of the public and the media would eviscerate her in the public domain for hiding the twins from me all these years. _Especially_ those legions of devout fans who would somehow feel they had a right to _'defend me'_ from what they would likely see as a lying, cheating, backstabbing gold-digger who was just out to use me to get my money, which couldn't be further from the truth, because they have no clue about our history together. Padmé loved me so much she sacrificed our relationship and her _own life_ in a very literal sense to raise our kids by herself, because she thought she was doing what was best for _me,_ and I love, honor, and respect her more than _anyone_ else could possibly understand. And, come on, Coach, you know how many stalkers I've had that I've had to get restraining orders against over the years." I pause and watch as he strokes his beard and nods his head quietly. Yeah, he knows what I'm talking about.

"This press release is _all_ the media and public are going to get from me or this team about my family. Beyond this one statement, the subject of my family is totally off limits. I won't answer any other questions about them, nor do I want _anyone_ else in the team's organization to say anything or speculate about them either. I am going to do my level best to protect Padmé and our kids from the nasty, spiteful, and belligerent venom that would undoubtedly be thrown their way in the media. My family has lived all these years in total anonymity…and to suddenly be thrust into the spotlight that is _my_ life is one thing…but to be ripped to shreds just for being who they are to me, that's something else entirely, and I won't stand for that. Besides, my home life is just that, _mine,_ and it's nobody else's damn business anyway. The history of mine and Padmé's relationship doesn't involve anyone else but us and our family and closest friends. The ones that need to know about that history already know it. My family is a private personal matter and _not_ open to public discussion. Period. So, as far as I'm concerned, 'nuff said."

These words are spoken succinctly and firmly. Ben knows just by my tone that I mean _exactly_ what I'm saying, and what's more, he gets it. Nodding again, he declares, "I gotcha. And, I understand exactly where you're coming from, Anakin, and I agree the press release was a good idea. So, the next question is…How are you doing up here," he taps his temple with his index finger, "with all these changes going on in your life?" With the drama discussed, now it's back to business.

Glad I can reassure him, I know I ooze confidence in my answer, "Great, Coach. With my personal happiness now secure, my head is clearer, my attention more focused, and I feel more energized for the upcoming season than I've literally _ever_ felt in my life. Just knowing that I've got my own family backing and supporting and loving me unconditionally this season has…I dunno…breathed new life into me for the sport and my job. Seriously. Gray was just telling me he's not seen me this focused at the start of the season since our senior year in high school, and I really do have a great feeling about this season. I think our chances of winning are the highest we've had yet, and I'm excited and ready to get back to work and bring that trophy back home to San Fran where it belongs."

Ben suddenly grins, "That's exactly what I was hoping to hear, Anakin. And, truth be told, I agree with you. I think we've got a legit shot at the championship this year." He glances at his wristwatch and pushes to his feet, "That said, it's time to get after it. I expect the rookies are done with their initial tasks, and it's time to get going on the first round of team meetings. I will tell you Neeja's been working hard with our offensive coordinator on adding in some additional plays to our playbook this season to try and change it up some. So, be sure you really hammer those home to Josh and Kevin in meetings and practice. We want to hit our opposition with some surprises they won't be expecting from us this season."

I stand up myself as he steps round his desk, heading for the office door. I nod in understanding, "Gotcha, Coach. Will do. By the way, did you know I met Kevin rather unexpectedly over the summer?" I ask Ben as we pause at the door.

He looks surprised, "Really? Where?"

"His father works at the hotel, and he had surgery recently and has been out…and to help out his dad, Kevin was filling in for him over the summer while his father recuperated. Seems like a good kid, a nice guy. I told him if he was willing to work his ass off in practice, I'd be glad to help him perfect his skills." And, I'll definitely do that. I know I can't play football forever, and younger players need to be taught by those with more experience if they hope to improve upon their skill base, y'know, the generation to generation kinda stuff; otherwise, the game would die out. And, nobody in the league wants _that_ to happen.

Ben smiles, "Wow. Impressive. Sounds like him, too. Y'know, he actually reminds me a lot of you when you were his age, both in his style of play and in his personality. He's not as quick on his feet or as naturally gifted as you are, no, but he makes up for that in his work ethic and his determination. I think he'll settle in well with our team. Just show him the ropes and correct him when he needs it." Which Ben knows very well I will do. Starting today.

But, before I go, there's one more thing I need to ask…

"There's one more thing, Ben…Since this whole… _NFL_ lifestyle…is totally new to Padmé, I'm hoping we can get her and Satine together to spend some time with each other. I'd really appreciate it if Satine and Gray's wife, Amanda, can help steer her through the WAG waters, so to speak, especially given the potential microscope that'll be honed in on Padmé once the news about my family hits."

Ben is already smiling widely at my request, "Sounds like a plan to me, and I don't think Satine would mind in the least. What we do is tough, but sometimes, I think what our wives and girlfriends have to put up with is even tougher, and having another lady around to help Padmé adjust is definitely smart thinking. Good idea. I'll mention it to her tonight when I get home. Sound good?"

I feel relief sweep through me at his agreement, "Awesome! Thanks, Coach…oh, and would it be okay if my son and brother-in-law came to some of the practices? Luke lives and breathes football as much as I do, and I know he'd get a total kick outta being out here watching the team, and my brother-in-law, Darred, could keep an eye on him while we're all busy, y'know, so Luke wouldn't get in the way. Whatcha think, Coach?" The eagerness of my request is plastered on my face, I know, but I can't help it. I really _do_ want to share as much of my life in football with my son as I can, which will be a lot harder to do once he starts back to school. It's not that I'm asking for preferential treatment here, because I've known other players to bring a family member or two occasionally to practices before, but I can't deny I'd appreciate it immensely if the HC would allow this one request for me either.

Ben chuckles, "Sure. Not a problem, Anakin. Bring him. Given his already amazing arm, watching our practices will likely help the team's recruitment efforts in, oh, another ten years or so." He reaches out and claps me on the shoulder, his blue-green eyes twinkling.

Sharing his good mood, I can't help puffing my chest out with pride at the suggestion of my son literally following in my footsteps and being drafted to the _49ers_ right outta college. "Thanks again, Coach. I better get going. Neeja'll be wondering what the hell happened to me." Ben laughs and shakes his head, as I reach out and open the door, shoot him another quick grin, and head back out toward the locker room and my first, or rather my _second,_ meeting of the day, this time with our QB unit.

Walking quickly, I arrive back in the locker room and head back to my locker only to see Neeja and our second string QB, Josh Morriston, standing there talking and waiting for me. "Hey, Guys," I call out as I approach. Both men turn around to look at me, huge grins on their faces. Neeja's about Ben's age and height with an olive complexion, dark brown eyes, and dark brown hair graying at the temples. As I said, he's been around this game a long time, and he and I've always worked well together. Josh is twenty-seven, about an inch taller than me, with light brown hair, dark green eyes, a jovial personality, and a rocket of an arm, lemme tell you. Drafted from _Clemson_ two years after me as a third string, he's played consistently and solidly since joining the team, and he moved up to second string last season after the team traded our second stringer at the time, which opened the way for Kevin to be drafted in this year's draft into the third string slot. "Where's Kevin?" I ask as I stop beside them, hands on my hips.

"The rookies just wrapped up their first session. He's grabbing some water and making a pitstop. He'll be here in a few minutes. Then we can head to the QB conference room and get started. Taylor's got everything already set up for us in there." Neeja explains. Taylor is Neeja's office assistant, and he's a nice guy, too. Always alert and on top of things, he never ceases to amaze me with the way he seems to anticipate the needs of the QB squad…even before _we_ seem to know what we need. It's actually rather amusing a lot of the time, the way he's kinda like a fucking mind reader or something. While we wait for Kevin, we shoot the breeze for a few minutes, Josh giving us a quick update on his own family. He's got a lovely wife, Melissa, his college sweetheart, and they have an adorably spunky son, Adam, who is just shy of two, and already big for his age, and his favorite toy? You betcha…A small _Nerf_ football. No doubt little Adam will take after his father, just like Junior takes after Gray and my own Luke takes after me. Neeja's kids are older, of course. He's got two in college, one already grown and married, and his youngest is a junior in high school. None of his kids are that into football, though, but then, neither are Ben's kids either.

Hearing footsteps approaching, the three of us glance over to see Kevin walking toward us, looking a bit disheveled after his early morning workout with the other rookies. I can't help grinning at him, because I remember my rookie TC all too well. As he reaches us, he nods and gives us a small smile, reaching out with his right hand to shake each of ours. Grasping my hand first, I give him a firm handshake – and jump right into my leadership role, "Morning, Kevin. Good to see you again. Welcome to TC Day #1," nodding my head toward my other two companions, I make the introductions. "Let me introduce Josh Morriston, our second stringer, and our QB coach, Neeja Halcyon. Guys, meet Kevin Keller, our newest QB."

Kevin smiles a bit nervously at the other men, "Hi. Nice to meet you both," as he shakes their hands in turn.

Josh and Neeja echo his greeting before Neeja claps his hands and rubs them together, 'Alrighty then. Now that the intros are over with, let's get moving. We've got a lot of ground to cover this morning before we hit the field this afternoon, and Taylor's got everything all laid out for us. So, let's get started, guys." With that, Neeja jerks his head toward the door, and we follow after him, filing out of the locker room and heading toward the QB conference room. Kevin walks behind Neeja and ahead of Josh and myself. We already know the way, and we don't want Kevin getting lost in here his first day. I told you, this facility is _huge._

Upon reaching the QB room, which Josh and I have jokingly dubbed the 'Study Hall,' we file inside after Neeja, and we take our designated seats around the round conference table in the center of the room, Neeja sitting at the head, me and Josh on one side, Kevin and Taylor on the other. There's a large flat screen TV mounted on the wall opposite the conference table. Behind Kevin and Taylor, along another wall, is a huge whiteboard where several play diagrams are already drawn out, which we'll definitely be getting to. In front of each of us, lying on the table, are these large three-ring binders, each with our name and number emblazoned on the front, along with the team logo.

Neeja grabs the remote, points it at the TV, and turns it on. He also opens up his _MacBook Pro,_ hits a few keys, and instantly up on the screen appears the first shot of the rather long montage that will follow. Grabbing the pens lying next to each of our binders, we open them up to get started. Neeja glances around to make sure we're all set and then begins the meeting. "Ok, guys. I want to ask you something. What's our goal here? Just to bring home a paycheck each week? No. It's to win, right? And, not just win each game. Hell, no. Our ultimate goal is what?" he asks us, looking around the table, waiting for the obvious answer. "The Super Bowl. We want _that_ trophy back here in San Fran, where it _belongs."_ He watches us all silently nodding at his opening salvo, then continues, "Ok, next question I want to ask you is this: How can we, as a team, get better? More to the point, what can _we_ do, as the QBs, to lead and guide this team through the season to accomplish our goal? It's been too fucking long since this team claimed that prize. And, the drive to reclaim that championship begins right here, right now, in _this_ room with _this_ group. So, how are we going to do that? Well, I've talked extensively with Palpatine, Ben, and Cory, our offensive coordinator, about that, and what we've decided to do is go back to this team's heyday and pull a few notes from their playbooks…both figuratively and literally. We're going to shake things up a bit this year by incorporating some old plays from past _49ers_ seasons when they _were_ winning championships. We've got a helluva great bunch of guys this year, and it's _our_ job to rally them all together and get the job done. There's no trophy for second best, as we all know, and this year, we want to _be_ the best in the whole damn league. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. So, let's get to it. We've got four preseason games this season, all in August, and we'll go over those games first."

He hits a button on his PC, and the next screen shot appears on the wall, listing our first four opponents we'll face. "First up will be an away game against the _Chiefs_ on August 11th. A week later the _Broncos_ come to town. Third week, we'll be in Minnesota to face the _Vikings_ , and then our last preseason homer is against the _Chargers_ on the thirty-first. Let's concentrate on these four games today, fellas. We want to come out hard and fast right at the start and essentially blind side 'em when we hit the field." With those words, we dive right in.

Over the course of the next three hours, we watch footage of our last games against each of these four teams. Neeja goes through each game meticulously, from the start to the final whistle, highlighting what went right, as well as what went wrong in each of those games. Starting with the game against the _Chiefs,_ our first opponent this season,he hands out the playlist for this particular game, and we go over each play individually, Neeja moving to stand at the whiteboard as he expounds on each play. Josh, Kevin, Taylor, and I all take thorough notes, ask questions, express concerns, and I admit, by the time we're a quarter way through the meeting, I'm very impressed at how quickly Kevin picks up on things for a rookie. It's a good sign. I've said it before, but it's worth repeating: Football is just as much a mental game as it is a physical one, and you need skills in both if you're going to achieve success. And, Kevin definitely has the skills to succeed. It's gonna be mine and Josh's job to help him finetune those skills, and based on this first meeting, I think he'll be a quick learner, which is all the better for our team for sure.

If the QB's having an off game, it shows. Quickly. He's carrying the weight of an entire team on his shoulders, both offense and defense, and it's his job to know each and every offensive play in the book, what each of the players' positions are that line up with him on that scrimmage line, as well as what each of those players' strengths and weaknesses are. That's why QB meetings are so important. It keeps all the QBs on the same page, that way if the starter gets injured and has to be taken out of a game or misses a game, for example, the second or third stringer can come in and pick up right where the starter left off, because all the QBs learn and practice the same plays. When done right, it's supposed to flow flawlessly.

In the _NFL_ , each team's offense consists of eleven players, anchored by the QB. The offense has five eligible receivers, who are the players that the QB can either hand off the ball to or receive a forward throw downfield. These positions are made up generally of one Running Back (RB), one Fullback (FB), two Wide Receivers (WR), and a Tight End (TE). These positions line up behind the QB or out to the left and right sides of the field behind the linesmen. The RB is the primary ball carrier for the offense. He's usually the QB's 'go to guy' on most plays. So, it's expected that the QB and RB work closely together and tend to know each other very well. The FB is also a runner and pass receiver, but typically is only used to run short yardage plays because they are normally bigger than the RB's are. They also block for the RB and the QB. The WR's are known for their speed and agility, as well as their ability to catch the ball. Lining up on opposite sides of the field, these are the guys who race downfield to catch long throws from the QB. Lastly, there's the TE. This player is an extra blocker on the end of the offensive line and can also rush as a pass receiver on certain plays. Now, the offensive line itself is made up of five players, starting with the Center (C) who snaps the ball to the QB, two Guards (G) on either side of the Center, and finally, two Tackles (T) who are responsible for pass protection and run blocking. This is the unit that is responsible for getting into the endzone on the offensive drives to score touchdowns for the team.

But each game presents a new opportunity, a golden one, and you either win or you lose. But, if you want to win each week, it requires hard work, dedication, focus, and a desire to win that is fomented by meetings such as these. It has to start with your _head._ You've got to have it all upstairs in your mind or you're _not_ going to get down the field, no matter how fast you run. So, you study your ass off day in and day out to learn each play, each nuance, each possibility before you ever set foot on the field, and then, when you do, you run drill, after drill, after drill until you feel like you're gonna _drop_ from exhaustion so that it all becomes so ingrained in you that it comes to you automatically when it's time to execute the play that's called.

Why? So you can have a winning season. So you can make the playoffs. So you can have a chance to hoist that Super Bowl trophy high in the air with pride after a hard fought season and declare to the world in that moment that this season you really _were_ the best of the best.

That's ultimately why we do what we do. That's why we push ourselves to the very limits of our endurance and skill.

It's for the love of the _game._

And, I'm more determined than ever that _this_ will be the year we succeed.

I'm going to make damn sure of it.

Pulling into the driveway of the hotel, I park my _Chiron_ out front, and a soft groan actually tears out of me as I unfold my long, _sore_ body frame out of the driver's seat. Fuck, I'm tired. But, I knew I would be. I usually am after a long ass day at TC…especially the first day back. Pulling out my phone from my shorts pocket, I grimace when I see that it's already 10:20. _Shit._ I'm sure the twins are in bed already. It's actually later than I thought I'd be getting home, even for day one of TC, and I try to stave off a yawn, but I'm unsuccessful. Remember, I've been up – yeah, in more ways than one, I know – since before five this morning, which is a long ass day for _anyone,_ no matter how you slice it.

Our afternoon practice went the full four hours on the field as we went over drills and practiced some of the new plays Neeja and our offensive coordinator are building into our playbook for this season, and then, after our catered Italian dinner, we had more meetings to go over how practice actually went, the corrections that we need to immediately jump on, and what the coaches are expecting from us on TC day two tomorrow and then beyond that. I walk around to the passenger side of my car, open the door, reach down and grab my duffle bag, slinging it over my shoulder, feeling my muscles protesting the motion. Rolling my neck to pop and stretch it, I shut the door and wait for the valet to hop in, which he does with a smile and a _"Goodnight, Mr. Skywalker!"_ Too tired to do much more than shoot him a half smile, I turn and head inside the hotel, thankful that the lobby is essentially deserted. As much as I usually enjoy interacting with fans, I am just too fucking tired right now to be bothered by autograph seekers who want selfies. Seriously, _all_ I want to do right now is get upstairs, eat a quick bite of something, and then go to bed…and go right to sleep.

I'm serious. I'm _that_ zonked. Do not Pass Go; Do not collect two hundred dollars.

And, as much as I would _love_ to get it on with my Angel, I gotta admit that tonight – I'm so damn tired I don't think my dick would even _twitch_ at this point…Nope, not even for Padmé. So, fucking my woman is definitely out for tonight. Dammit. Hate that, but if I can get a good night's rest tonight, hopefully, I'll feel up to some early morning nookie when we wake up tomorrow. At least, I dearly hope so.

I reach my private elevator, hold my wallet up to the card reader, wait for the _ding,_ and then step inside once the doors swish open. I lean against the back wall of the elevator and close my eyes tiredly as I take the quick ride up to my penthouse. Once the doors slide open, I step out and over to the front door of the apartment, tap my wallet on the card reader again, and open the door when I hear the _click_ of the lock. Walking in, I shut the front door, hearing the lock re-engage once more. I notice the lights are off in the living room and there's only the light over the stove on in the kitchen. I only hear the faint sound of the air conditioning blowing as I head for the kitchen. No sounds from the TV / movie room or from our in-home gym. Hmmm…the twins and Padmé must be in bed already.

I set my duffle bag down on the floor next to the kitchen island, noticing a note lying on the counter by the stove. Walking over, I pick it up and read it, a soft smile spreading across my face. It's from Padmé, and it says: _Honey, the kids have already had their baths and gone to bed. I made a beef Shepherd's pie with fresh baked cornbread for dinner. I've left you a covered plate in the fridge to pop in the microwave, if you're hungry. I'm going upstairs to take a bath and then I'll probably go to bed myself and read or watch a movie. Love you, Ani. ~ Padmé._

Setting the note down, I keep smiling as I imagine my Angel soaking in a bubble bath, and I'm actually somewhat surprised to feel my dick growing hard just thinking about her naked and submerged in a wet mound of frothy scented bubbles. Wow. Guess even exhausted, my body can't help but respond to my woman. She draws me in like a moth to a flame, and I am utterly powerless to resist her. And, that doesn't bother me in the least, I'm proud to say. Stepping over to the fridge, I open it and find my dinner waiting for me, just as she said. Grabbing the plate, I pull off the aluminum foil and place my meal in the microwave, cover it, and punch in the buttons to warm it. I grab silverware from a drawer, grab some napkins, and then get a bottle of ice cold water from the fridge and place all of it on the bar before retrieving my now warm meal from the microwave and then sitting down to eat.

Once again, I am delighted at Padmé's cooking prowess. The casserole and cornbread she prepared is thick, hearty, and flavorful, and I wolf it down hungrily, washing it down with the bottled water. When I'm done, I smirk at my appetite, realizing I've practically licked the plate clean. I get up from my seat and place all my dishes and utensils in the dishwasher. I then pick up my duffle bag and turn and head upstairs. Weary after the intense day I've had, I drag myself up the staircase, yawning again as I reach my son's bedroom door. Tapping very lightly on it, I hear nothing from within, so I quietly open the door and peek inside to find my son is out like a light and snoring away. Grinning, I just as quietly close his door before proceeding to Leia's room and repeating the same process, finding my daughter sound asleep as well. I hate that I missed telling them goodnight, but late nights are part of my job, unfortunately, and it's not something I can really change. They'll just have to get used to it. Frankly, we all will, no matter how much we may dislike it.

The old adage is true…sometimes we really _do_ have to do things we don't necessarily want or like to do. It just is what it is. That's how life works, y'know?

Finally reaching our room, I slowly open the door and step inside, expecting to find Padmé sound asleep and instead, I'm surprised to find the bedside lamps on low and my Angel propped up in bed against the pillows and headboard, earbuds in, watching something on her _iPad._ Stopping at the beautiful image she makes in our bed, my breath hitches in my chest as I simply stare at her, my heart beginning to race and my belly dropping to my toes at the vision before me. Seeing me in the doorway, she sets her tablet aside on the nightstand and takes out her earbuds, a brilliant smile of welcome gracing her lovely features. She throws back the covers and stands up, and _fuck me!_ She looks so damn stunning, I can't help the boner that instantly rises in my shorts. She's wearing a fitted turquoise silk and lace chemise with a flared ruffled edge around the bottom. It barely goes midthigh on her, the fabric brushing tantalizingly across her supple thighs. The V-shaped cups mold to her breasts, and I can clearly see the outline of her puckered nipples through the shimmering fabric. The spaghetti straps over her shoulders practically call out to my fingers, almost begging me to slip them down and off her arms.

Groaning out loud at my lustful thoughts – and my frustration at knowing I simply _don't_ have the energy to do what my raging libido is begging me to do – I shut and lock the bedroom door behind me and simply drop my duffle bag on the floor where I stand. I'll deal with that tomorrow. Walking toward the bed, I reach for my Angel as she rounds the end of the mattress, pulling her into my arms and flush against me. She wraps her own arms around my waist, threading her fingers together over the small of my back, and she steps up on her tiptoes as I bend my head down to meet her, sealing our lips together in a deeply passionate kiss. Hey, I might not have the energy needed to make love to my woman, despite the protestations of my throbbing dick, but that doesn't mean I can't let my Angel know with my tongue and lips just how much I missed her today – and how delighted I am to be back home with her.

And, that's exactly what I do, tilting my head at different angles, deepening our kiss, tangling my tongue with her own, and I can't help the moans of pleasure that escape me as we break for air, our lips making a soft _popping_ sound as they part. Keeping my lips hovering a mere breath above her own, I smile at her lovingly, when she whispers, "Welcome home, Honey. I've missed you."

Leaning in to brace my forehead against her own, I gently rub the indent of her low back with my long fingers, "I missed you, too, Babe. Did you and the twins have a good day and a nice evening without me?" I grin at her, my words teasing, pleased at the sparkle of mischief I see in her eyes when she answers me with a wicked grin.

"Oh _sure_ …Didn't even realize you weren't here, y'know…" Her voice trails off, and she shoots me a wink.

Smirking, I pinch her bottom playfully, causing her to gasp, and an amused, "Is that so?" escapes me as I lean back in her embrace, arching my eyebrows at her pointedly. "Well, I guess I need to do a better job of making my presence _felt_ around here then." With those words, I grasp her bottom firmly in my hands and yank her hips up, grinding my rock hard dick against her center at the same time I capture her lips again in another torrid kiss, and the little mewls she's emitting and the way her left leg is riding up the outside of my own right leg until it wraps around my hip, causing her core to rub against me wantonly has us both panting with lust and need by the time I lift my head, breaking our lip lock.

Her eyes are half-hooded and desire is dancing in the depths of her chocolate brown orbs, her lips are red and swollen from my kisses, and I have no doubt she's soaking wet for me when she moans my name on a whisper, _"Oh, Ani."_

Dammit to hell! How I _wish_ I had the stamina left to toss her on our bed and fuck her till she screams in ecstasy.

But I don't.

Knowing that, I exhale shakily and slowly step back, reaching up to gently caress her cheek with my fingertips, regret dripping from my voice, "Babe, I hate to have to say this – you have _no_ idea how much, but there's just no way I can tonight, no matter how much I want to…and _Fuck_ , I want to. But, I'm completely exhausted from TC today, and my back, hip, and leg muscles are so fucking sore right now all I wanna do is go brush my teeth and then climb in bed, get comfortable, and go right to sleep. I'm sorry."

Understanding suddenly appears deep in her eyes, and I know she's remembering how hard practice was on me in high school. Of course, practice in the Pros is a thousand times more intense than high school, but I see the sympathy in her gaze and hear it in her softly spoken words, "Oh, Ani…It's okay, Honey. I remember how tough practice can be on you, and in fact, I have something that just might help you relax…and wipe that smirk off your face right now, because it's _not_ what you're probably _hoping_ it is." She smirks herself and shakes her head in amusement, as she runs her palms gently up and down my upper chest. Shit, she knows me so fucking well, and she knew exactly _what_ idea flashed in my mind at her words.

Rolling my eyes playfully, I give an exaggerated sigh, "Did you _have_ to go and dash my dreams like that, Angel? Such a tease, I swear."

She laughs softly and reaches down to sharply pinch my own right butt cheek, "Very funny, Ani. Now, why don't you go brush your teeth and get ready for bed, hmm? I'll have everything ready for you when you're done in the bathroom." She grabs my shoulders and turns me round to face the bathroom door and then gently pushes me toward the en suite bath with a light tap on my ass.

"Yes, Ma'am," I give her a quick wink over my shoulder and proceed to the bathroom. Truthfully, I feel like my shoes are made of lead at this point, and as delicious as our teasing banter is, I'm seriously about ready to collapse right now. Entering the bathroom, I shut the door, quickly stripping out of my clothes and tossing them in the hamper before taking care of my business, washing my hands and then my face, drying them off, and then brushing my teeth before finally gargling with some minty mouthwash. Rubbing my right hand tiredly over my face, I open the bathroom door, reaching out to turn off the light, and then step naked into our bedroom, coming to an abrupt halt at the scene that greets me.

The soft strains of some slow, romantic sounding jazz music washes over me as I spy Padmé standing beside the bed…buck naked. She's turned out the lights and lit some lavender and vanilla scented candles around our room that are equal parts soothing to the senses – and romantic to the soul, as the soft golden light from the flickering flames dances over the walls, the ceiling, the floor…and all the feminine dips, valleys, and curves of her delectable body. Straightaway, my mouth falls wide open, my eyes grow big as saucers, and my dick hardens into a shaft of steel once more at the vision of beauty before me, and my dick bobs as I slowly make my way over to her, watching as her eyes sweep me suggestively from head to foot. She's folded the bed covers down, stretched out a soft blanket across my side of the bed, and I notice several small towels folded neatly and sitting on my nightstand. She's holding a clear bottle of liquid in one hand, as she waves at the bed with the other. "Lie down on your belly, Ani, and put your arms up under the pillow. Get comfortable, but lie flat, keeping your legs straight on the mattress," she softly commands me, and I immediately do as she says, flopping down on my stomach with a groan, my erection under me pointing up toward my head, stretching my long legs out, my toes pointing toward the foot of the bed, and burrowing my face in my pillow, closing my eyes, anticipation flooding my veins at what she obviously has planned for me.

And, if Padmé is as skilled at _this_ as she is everything else she does, fuck me, but I will be, hands down, _the_ luckiest guy on the planet, no lie.

"Comfortable?" she asks, and I simply hum in answer, suddenly unable to vocalize in words my contentment, as I feel the mattress dip slightly under her weight. She moves around some to get settled, before I feel her lift my right foot in her palms and gently begins massaging the sole of my foot, moving her fingers and thumbs in deep circular motions, applying steady pressure to the bottom of my foot, paying special attention to my arch and the heel. A groan of pleasure rips out of me, and I feel a shudder sweep through my body at her ministrations. She gently pulls each of my toes, stretching each one, before rolling my foot to stretch my ankle. Setting my right foot down after several incredible minutes, she moves on to the left one, repeating the process.

 _Fuck_ , I'm in heaven already, and she's just getting started! My dick throbs again, making its wishes known, and I can't help thinking…maybe, just _maybe_ …

Before I can finish that thought though, I feel warm oil - lavender scented, from the smell of it – applied to the back of my right calf. Next, I feel her fingers begin moving again, this time in long circular strokes up my muscles toward my knee, and I can't stop the long drawn out moan that tears out of me at the sheer pleasure I'm feeling. I hear amusement in her voice as she says, "This is called _effleurage_ , Ani. It's a type of massage stroke used to relax the muscles before beginning the deep tissue work of the _petrissage_ strokes."

I admit I am almost too lost in the sensations she's creating in me to fully comprehend what she's just said. All I know is that it feels fucking _amazing_ – and I wanna know where in the _hell_ she learned how to do _this,_ wondering if it's from the same source she learned how to give the most incredible blowjobs known to man."Angel, _how_ do you even know how to do that, huh? And, don't you dare tell me that ' _a girl's gotta have her secrets, Ani'_ , either, dammit." I manage to pant on a groan, tilting my head down to faceplant in my pillow.

She softly chuckles, and her voice is laced with amusement, "It's amazing what classes you can take in school today, Ani."

You mean to tell me she took a _massage class…_ in college?! What the fuck! How in the hell did _I_ miss out on taking that myself at Uni, huh? Another deep guttural moan escapes me as she moves over to my left calf to massage it in the same fashion, and I suddenly realize I don't fucking care anymore, because all that _does_ matter is that obviously my Angel fucking aced this class – and she's got the skills to prove it.

Am I lucky or what?

Damn straight, I am!

She uses more warm oil, spreading it over my legs as she moves up to the backs of my thighs, urging my legs apart to allow her to kneel between them. I lose all sense of time as she methodically works the kinks and soreness out of each muscle before I feel her move again, this time gently pushing my thighs together and then sitting on them as she goes to work on my ass next.

 _Oh Fuck!_

I shudder again as I feel the dampness of her feminine curls surrounding her pussy brushing tantalizingly across the skin of my thighs. I think my dick might just explode on its own before all is said and done here, considering the throbbing in it is keeping time with my racing pulse. Don't get me wrong…I'm about as relaxed as I can get at this point. Seriously, she's turning me into a warm puddle of melted goo here. The only time I ever feel better than _this_ is immediately post sex with my Angel.

And, I'm telling you, if she keeps this up, I can't be held responsible for any… _eruptions_ of the erotic genre that might occur from her unparalleled _skills,_ shall we say. I think you know what I'm saying.

Time stands still once more, as she pours a stream of warm oil up the length of my spine, and beginning at the small of the back, she uses the same soft strokes at first, working the muscles on the sides of my spine from the top of my ass all the way up to the base of my neck. Gradually, she increases the pressure, kneading the sore tissues, working outward away from my spine in circular sweeps across the width of my back down across the sides of my ribcage. When she gets to my upper back, she whispers, "Ani, bend your elbows for me, Honey, and hold it." Not questioning her expertise one iota, I do exactly as she bids because there's no denying she knows _exactly_ what she's doing. And, fuck me, if she's not a master at it!

 _Holy Shit!_ I'd repeat my day today everyday – and twice on game days – just to come home to _this,_ lemme tell you.

She begins working on the muscles around my shoulder blades, and I can feel the tension and the knots in my shoulders and upper back melting away under her warm fingertips. As she bends forward, I feel her pointed, diamond hard nipples brushing against my back in a barely there caress, as she works on my shoulders, and unexpectedly, I feel beads of precome starting to drip from the head of my dick, and I groan again, " _Angel_ …what you're doing to me, Babe! _Ugh!"_

I can practically see the smirk of amusement on her face, as her soft laughter reaches my ears, sending another shuddering wave of pleasure rushing down my spine. "Like that, huh?"

"Fucking understatement." I manage to hiss as she moves up to begin working on my neck. Using a press and release technique, she works from my nape up the column of my neck to the base of my skull. Again, this feels utterly amazing. She then gently pummels my shoulders with her small hands formed into fists before she rubs her knuckles firmly across the top of each shoulder, releasing the tension.

My arms are next on this incredible experience, as she works the upper arms and then forearms of each appendage, starting with my left, using her fingers and thumbs to work the tissues in small circles. She then massages my hands, starting with deep pressure applied in a circular motion on each of my palms before she moves on to my fingers, giving each individual digit its own massage, working from the knuckle to the nailbed. I swear, I am mere putty in this woman's hands by this point. Lastly, she softly scrapes her fingernails in a surprise move up and down the backside of my arms from the wrists to my shoulders, and honest to God, sensations I've _never_ felt before surge through me heading straight to my dick when she does this, and _Fuck me_ , I almost come from that alone!

Damn! I never knew the backs of my arms, of all things, were _that_ fucking sensitive! Then again, no other woman's ever done _that_ to me before either, so how was I supposed to know that area of my body was that _erotic._ Another first for me and my Angel. Not to mention, I learned something new about myself to boot.

Awesome!

I feel the mattress dip as Padmé stands up, "Ani, flip over, Sweetie."

What? She's not done yet? _How could it possibly get any better than this?_ I wonder in awe, as I work to get my thoroughly relaxed muscles to obey my commands to flip over on my back. #TheStruggleIsReal.

 _No shit, it's real._

Once I'm flat of my back on the bed, I glance down to see my erection standing tall and proud – and stiff as a board – out of the center of my nest of blond curls, begging for my woman's touch. My blue eyes smoldering, my voice is warm and husky as I stretch my arms up over my head, draping them over the pillow. "Angel, that was fucking _incredible_. Beyond amazing, Babe. Seriously…But, uh…as you can see," I tilt my chin down toward my swollen, straining manhood, "there's still a lot of… _tension_ …left in my body that needs to be _relieved._ I hope your fantastic fingers still have some…flexibility left in them." The innuendo in my veiled request is as hot as the lust in my veins, and I don't do anything to try and quell it. Nope. I'm hoping the pinnacle of Padmé's massage skills will leave me fully, totally, and completely sated, thereby helping me to sleep better than I've _ever_ slept before.

Because, trust me, I'm going to need that slumber to enable me to return the favor in the morning.

And, return it, I damn sure _will._

Smirking, I watch a coy smile spread across her luscious lips, before she kneels on the bed and slowly crawls up between my spread thighs like a feline on the prowl. I watch with delight as her breasts sway like pendulums with her every move, and a deep masculine growl rumbles in my chest, as she grasps my dick in her hands, and she begins to pump my shaft, slowly, from base to tip. Tilting my head back with a sigh of pleasure, I close my eyes, as I feel her soft lips and warm, moist tongue come into play. I'm already close just from the glories of her massage, and in no time at all, I feel my release building as she works me quickly. When she begins to suck my head, I can't hold it back any longer, and I arch my back and hips off the bed with a loud grunt of satisfaction, as jet after jet of intense pleasure explodes outta my dick into her warm waiting mouth, and I feel her tongue swirling around my head as she drinks down every drop I give her.

 _Oh. My. God._

I lie there completely unable to move a muscle after everything she's just done to me. I heave in great gulps of air to my trembling body to try and calm my racing heart. Eyes closed, I swear I'm seeing stars as I pant heavily, feeling replete and sated in a way and manner I've _never_ felt before. Not even with Padmé. And, I'm shocked to feel the drowsy tendrils of sleep overtaking me, making my eyelids too heavy to keep open. This is literally a first for me. I've never been one to fall asleep after just one orgasm, but no other woman has ever done for me what Padmé has just done, and she did it because she _loves_ me. I can't even peel my eyes open to watch when I feel Padmé stand back up. I can hear the rustling sounds of her moving around in our room, as she blows out the candles, but I'm like fucking paralyzed here. Literally.

I'm rapidly losing the battle to stay conscious, and I'm barely cognizant of Padmé reaching down and pulling the covers up over me, before I feel her climb in bed and then curl herself into my side. Aware of my Angel's softly whispered words of love in my ear and the gentle kiss she places on my cheek, I manage to tilt my head toward her and brush my lips tenderly across her forehead.

"Love you, too, Angel," I whisper, just as I fall asleep, the smile on my face a reflection of my inner man.

A man who's happier, more satisfied, and feels more alive than he's _ever_ felt in his life. A man who knows his time has finally come. A man who knows that time is _now._ A man who knows that tomorrow, it'll only get better.

A man who's proven right when he wakes up, and it does.


	23. Chapter 23

**Second Chances: Chapter Twenty-Three**

* * *

 ** _Padmé Naberrie_**

 _Relax. Breathe, and everything will be okay._

Taking a deep breath in and slowly letting it out, I try to take my own advice that I gave Luke not too long ago and will myself to calm down. I'm more than a little bit nervous right now, I hate to admit. I mean, going to the Grays' house for a family barbecue or an afternoon swim plus movie night with Ani and the twins is one thing.

But _this_ is something else.

This afternoon I take _my_ first tentative steps into the larger realm of the _NFL_. As a WAG.

Well, as _Anakin Skywalker's_ WAG to be precise. And, the thought, in more ways than one, is terrifying. Don't get me wrong. I love Anakin with _all_ my heart, and I feel absolutely secure in our relationship, in his love for _me,_ in our family. I _want_ to support him in his football career, which is what I _should_ do. But I remember _very_ well the legions of adoring females in high school that wanted him for themselves…and hated _me_ with a passion because he was mine. Not to mention the brutal attacks they visited on my person – verbally, in written form, and yes, even physically – in a vile attempt to break us up and cut me out of his life.

I also know he's been a very active player _off_ the field in the last decade. I've watched the media reports over the last eight years about Anakin's social life as the _NFL's_ 'Most Eligible Bachelor.' I've _Googled_ his name more than once and seen the seemingly unending photos of him with date after date after date, some of them famous models or actresses, some of them unknowns…but _all_ of them drop dead gorgeous and _all_ of them wanted to be the one to share his life. Even if _he_ only wanted them to share his bed just for one night.

I also know he's had his fair share of stalkers over the last eight years and has had to take out restraining orders on several of them. The majority of them female.

So, I'm under no illusions here. I'm not an idiot.

I know when that press statement from the team is finally released – which will be timed to coincide with their first preseason game against the _Kansas City Chiefs_ on August 11th – I'm once again going to bear the moniker of "Football's Most Hated Woman." Fun, fun. _Not_.

So, when Anakin approached me just after the start of Training Camp and said that he'd spoken with Ben about my meeting up with his wife, Satine, and Amanda to discuss what my role as a WAG should be, I agreed, because quite frankly, I am definitely feeling out of my depth here. I mean, I grew up in a well off, stable family, yes, but that is still _nothing_ compared to the lavishness, fame, and wealth of the circles that Anakin now moves in. True, at heart, he's still the same Ani I've always loved and has always loved me, but the lifestyle he's lived since we parted ways is far and away beyond the scope of anything I ever envisioned when we were teenagers. He's hob-knobbed with celebs – even royalty in some cases - the world over! He is almost instantly recognizable wherever he goes. And me?

Well, I'm still just…Padmé.

I really _don't_ see myself as anything special. I know Anakin loves me and tells me how beautiful and how amazing he thinks I am as a woman, as a lover, and as a mother, all the time, and I know my kids love and need me, _but_ …when _I_ look in the mirror, I guess I still see that skinny unattractive slip of a girl who wore glasses and braces and was called every horrible name in the book by girls I thought were so much prettier and smarter than me. Girls who I thought were better suited to be with a guy as wonderful, as talented, and as gorgeous as Anakin is. Girls like the models and actresses that still chase after Anakin the famous QB to this day.

Interacting with Ani at home is one thing, he's like the same old Anakin I knew in high school...but walking out into the spotlight on his arm and being critiqued by the masses and found lacking, being belittled by the fans and found wanting, being mocked and disparaged by females from coast to coast and found unworthy…It's a daunting prospect, to put it mildly.

And I know Anakin can't possibly understand any of this. Not from _my_ perspective anyway. After all, he's admired and respected by his peers, adored by the fans, and wanted by women everywhere. He's got nothing to fear. This is _his_ world, his stage, his field, and he _owns_ it. Ani being Ani, he'll also expect me to be shown the same respect, the same admiration that he is – simply because I'm _his._

But I know better. I've been there and done that, and the sad reality is, I won't be.

Truthfully, I've never felt I was his equal. Not in looks, in prospects, or in worth. Men can't possibly understand the damage it does to a woman's psyche to be told by other women that she's not pretty enough, that her breasts or her hips are too small, that her stretchmarks are ugly, that no matter what she wears or how she wears her hair, she will _never_ measure up to some culture imposed pinnacle of femininity.

I _know_ that moment is coming. My high school reality all over again…only this time on a national, even international, level.

Which is why, as I said, I'm glad Satine and Amanda have so graciously offered me their help; although, I admit when Amanda called me a couple of days ago and asked me to meet with her, Satine, and Josh's wife, Melissa, at the Grays' house for lunch, I couldn't help the nervous butterflies that launched themselves in my stomach. When I told Anakin this, he just smiled, pulled me in for a hug, kissed me gently and said not to worry, that it'd all work out. And, yeah, I know it will…in the long run.

But it's the short run that gets you every time.

 _That's_ what worries me.

Pulling the SUV up to the Grays' gate, I hit the button on the remote attached to the visor above my head and watch as the gate slowly opens, allowing me to drive through. Anakin got the extra security remote from Gray for the _Sequoia_ so he wouldn't have to keep grabbing the one out of his _Chiron,_ which is definitely convenient considering how often we're over here to visit. We're over here _a lot._ I'm actually glad to see that Anakin and Gray are still just as close as they were in their youth, if not more so, and that has now carried over to our two sons, as Luke and Junior get along just as famously as their very proud dads, despite the age gap. Junior even gets along well with Leia, which is nice to see, too.

I'm equally pleased that Amanda and I are getting along really well, too. I haven't met Satine or Melissa yet, but Anakin assures me they're both just as sweet as Amanda is, and I'm about to find out if he was telling me the truth or just saying what he thought I needed to hear to get me here. I pull up beside a white _Infiniti QX60_ SUV, which I don't remember seeing before, and a black, four door _Mercedes_ on the other side of that, again a vehicle I've never seen here before. Guess they belong to Satine and Melissa. Putting my own SUV in park, I turn off the engine, put the keys in my purse, and grabbing it in my right hand, I open the driver's side door with my left and climb out of the SUV, shutting the door behind me.

Taking a deep breath in, I glance down at my outfit. Amanda said casual was fine, that I didn't need to dress up for this. So, I chose a nice crisp pair of khaki walking shorts, a pair of dressy, tan woven leather flats on my feet, and a softly feminine, knitted pintuck, short sleeve, summer sweater in a dusky rose color. I left my hair loose, though I pulled some of it back on the sides, which I secured with some small dark hair clips. I'm also wearing a simple pair of small gold hoop earrings, a gift from my grandmother when I graduated high school. A spritz of my favorite perfume, the one that drives Ani wild, and _voila!_...Here I am, ready as I'm going to get.

Exhaling, I adjust the strap of my purse on my shoulder and start walking toward the front door...and at that exact moment, the front door opens, and a smiling Amanda steps out and waves at me, calling out, "Hi, Padmé!" Her hair is done in a single French braid with some wisps left loose to frame her face. She's wearing a pair of navy blue shorts with a wide strapped, daffodil yellow tank top with yellow lace around the bottom edge and across the square neckline, and she's also wearing a pair of tiny gold hoop earrings.

But, unlike me, she's barefoot.

Good, now I don't feel so over _or_ under dressed.

Smiling myself, I return her wave as I approach the front steps. Reaching them, I climb up and upon reaching the landing, I'm instantly wrapped in a tight hug, Amanda whispering, "Don't worry, Hun...Satine and Lissa are sweethearts. You'll get along _great_ with them. I'm positive." She pulls back and reaches for my hands, giving them a quick squeeze, grinning, "Ok. Come on...they're dying to meet you, and lunch is all ready." She giggles and pulls me into the foyer, shutting the door behind us. Motioning for me to follow her to the kitchen, we head that way, and on reaching it, I see two lovely women sitting at the bar, smiling as they see us approach.

Immediately, they both stand up and walk round the bar to greet me. Amanda stands to the side and makes the introductions. Waving toward the first woman, a tall, statuesque blond, her blue eyes twinkling, she says, "Padmé, meet Satine Kenobi, Ben's wife."

I hold out my hand and smile, "Hi, Mrs. Kenobi, it's so nice to meet you."

Satine looks at my outstretched hand, shakes her head and chuckles and then suddenly reaches for me, engulfing me in a big hug, "Oh, phooey! Forget the formality! Call me Satine! You're here with family and friends after all! So, relax!" Pulling back, she gives me another grin, "And, it is _lovely_ to finally get to meet you, Padmé! Honestly, I've heard your name so often over the years, I feel like I know you already!"

At her warm greeting and aura of genuine friendliness, I feel myself relax and a matching grin spreads across my own face. "Thank you, Satine. I appreciate it." She nods her head pertly and steps back, allowing me to turn to the woman waiting to greet me next.

Before I can do or say anything, she, too, reaches out and wraps me in a warm hug, telling me, "Hi. I'm Melissa, but please, call me Lissa. It's so nice to meet you, Padmé! I've heard Josh and Anakin talk about you quite a bit myself over the years! So, it's great to finally put a face with the name!" She pulls back from our hug, giving me a chance to get a good look at her, and she _is_ lovely. About an inch taller than me, she has long auburn hair that falls in gentle waves to about her shoulder blades. Her eyes are bright and expressive, light blue in color with flecks of green in them, and she has a beautiful creamy complexion without a freckle in sight, and just like the other two ladies, she has a personality that instantly draws me and makes me feel at ease.

I can definitely see the three of them becoming very dear friends of mine. Which is a relief, considering how close our menfolk all are. And, they're both dressed in casual shorts, tops, and sandals, too, making me feel more at ease.

Amanda waves us to the back sliding glass doors, "Well, now that we're all here, who's ready for lunch? I thought we'd eat at the patio table on the back deck. It's such a beautiful day out. I hope that's alright." We each murmur our agreement and follow Amanda out the sliding door. Over at the table, she has everything all set up, and it looks so inviting it immediately makes me smile. She has the table umbrella up for shade, and with the nice summer breeze and brilliant sunshine and blue skies today, this is ideal for our luncheon.

Taking our seats around the table, I set my purse on the deck at my feet, as Amanda reaches for a glass pitcher off the side table that's filled with what I think is Sangria from the looks of it. My guess is proven correct when she says, "I made two pitchers of fresh Sangria this morning. It's nonalcoholic, since you've all got to drive home." She passes the pitcher around so we can each pour a glass. Taking a sip, I find it to be cool and refreshing with a very enjoyable flavor.

With our drinks in hand, she passes around a tray of appetizers next, explaining, "To start, I made these salmon mousse canapes on fresh sliced cucumber, along with a small fresh vegetable tray with baby carrots, red, yellow, and green pepper slices, some black olives, and celery with a fresh tzatziki dip and some assorted Mediterranean style crackers. Our main course consists of a chilled tarragon chicken salad with chopped apple, red onion, and walnuts served on jumbo baked croissants and a fresh garden salad. For dessert, I made some piña colada tartlets topped with fresh mango, pineapple, and whipped topping made from coconut milk."

This feast, though light in nature, sounds fabulous, and I can't wait to try it. I may not have been much of a cook in my teens, true, but I have come a long way since then and made sure I paid close attention in culinary class in school. And I'm glad I did. Not only did I need those skills to keep the twins fed all these years (Luke especially), but I think Ani _very_ much appreciates my cooking skills now, which brings me great pleasure, I must say. Amanda is quite a good cook herself, we've enjoyed working together in the kitchen when our families have gotten together here for cookouts or for dinners. So, I'm sure this lunch will be delicious.

As we dig into our meal, Satine speaks first, "So, Padmé...As the HC's wife, allow me to 'officially' welcome you _unofficially_ to the _49ers_ family. I'm sure you've got a lot of questions and concerns about what's going to be expected of you now as a WAG, and Anakin has asked our husbands," she motions to herself, Lissa, and Amanda, "to ask _us_ if we'd be kind enough to help you as you assimilate to your new life and role behind the scenes. Of course, we all readily and cheerfully agreed. After all, Anakin is one of the most liked guys on the team, and certainly, he's close off the field as well with Ben, Josh, and Gray, and that closeness will also extend to his family, meaning you and your children. Now, to better help you, I'd like to ask if you wouldn't mind sharing some of your background and history with the three of us here. Rest assured, anything you reveal will remain private and not go beyond this table. I know Ben said the team is releasing a general statement to the media regarding Anakin's resumption of a relationship with his former girlfriend, and that you have two children together, but your names aren't being revealed, from what I understand. Is that correct?"

Taking a deep breath in, I give a small smile to the three ladies at the table, leaning back in my chair to get comfortable before nodding my head and beginning my story, "Yes, Satine. That's correct. Anakin and I have eleven-year-old twins together, Luke and Leia, and before you ask, no, Anakin was unaware of their existence before mini-camp this summer, because I never told him about my pregnancy." I pause and take a sip of my drink before I pick up my tale, "I think I should tell you the whole story, from the beginning, because what happened in the past had a major impact on me - emotionally and mentally - and it colors my emotions and my concerns today about...Well, what I am anticipating happening with the advent of that press release."

Taking another sip of Sangria, I pause once more to collect my thoughts. Amanda already knows quite a bit of this history. Anakin told me he'd talked to her about it before when they were in college, and Amanda herself informed me that Gray had also told her a great deal about mine and Anakin's relationship. But I don't know how much, if anything, that Satine or Lissa knows, and I'd rather they get the facts straight from the horse's mouth, so to speak, than through the proverbial grapevine...Besides, if they want to help me, they need to know that history to better understand _why_ I'm as nervous about this as I am. So, here goes nothing...

"Anakin and I met in the early fall of our freshman year in high school. It was literally love at first sight for the both of us, and we started dating shortly after that, and we dated exclusively all through high school, but my father hated Anakin with a passion because he was an athlete, which is another long convoluted story in and of itself, but anyway, Anakin was the star QB on the varsity team starting our sophomore year, which was wonderful for _him_...but that's when _I_ started getting abused and attacked by the cheerleaders and other fangirls at school who were jealous that I was his girlfriend. The attacks increased in frequency _and_ in violence with each passing year. I received written threats in my locker that were increasingly ugly and malicious. I was literally _the_ most hated girl in school because I was dating him, which only made my father hate Anakin more." I pause for more drink and notice, as I do, that they're exchanging quick glances with each other before I continue.

"Finally, our senior year, I snapped when one cheerleader confronted me again before class, and I beat the shit out of her, earning me a suspension from school. Anakin backed me and defended me when he found out about it, but the damage to my psyche and to me emotionally by all that abuse and hatred over the years had already been done. I had no self-confidence, little to no self-esteem left, and my belief in myself was shot to hell by that point." I pause again, drinking more Sangria, and I take a moment to glance at my companions. All three of them are now watching me intently...and in their expressions I see nothing but compassion, and in their eyes, I see not just sympathy but true _empathy_ for what I went actually reaches across and grasps my hand in my lap and squeezes it comfortingly, and I squeeze back, giving her a small smile with encouraged and bolstered by their silent support, I continue the story.

"Anyway, knowing that we would be going our separate ways when we left for college, Anakin to Arizona, me to _Harvard_ , Prom night our senior year, we slept together for the first time. We were both virgins that night, and being nervous and inexperienced, Anakin forgot to get condoms. He offered to stop, but I pushed the matter, and thus, we had unprotected sex. I was on the pill, but that's not foolproof protection, of course, which I found out about six weeks later. Just after graduation, I broke up with Anakin because I suspected I was pregnant, and I couldn't bear the thought of holding him back from achieving his dream of going to _Arizona State_ to play football with the very real chance of being drafted to the _NFL_. He'd worked so hard for so long to achieve his dream, and he loved football _so much_ \- still does - I just couldn't bear to take that away from him and force him to give up his dream just for me and an unplanned pregnancy. I-I loved him too much to do that to him. So, I thought it would be better to just let him go. Only, when I tried to do that, he wouldn't listen to me - and I didn't want to tell him I thought I was pregnant because I knew if I did that he _wouldn't_ go to Arizona, and I didn't want him to stay behind and risk him growing to resent and hate me or the baby later." Another pause, another sip of liquid comfort.

"So, I took the coward's way out, and I lied to him and told him I'd cheated on him with a guy named Palo who was in our class and who had an obsessive crush on me but who I couldn't stand...and that's when Anakin snapped and let me go, and we went our separate ways, which I thought was for the better, and I never did tell him about the pregnancy. My father was beyond livid that I was pregnant, of course, and would have to give up my own dreams of going to _Harvard._ So, I lied and told my parents Palo was the father of my baby, and I quickly arranged to marry him just to make my father happy and so my baby wouldn't be born out of wedlock. But it was a marriage of convenience, a legal union in name only. I never loved him, and frankly, it was a disaster from the start. He hated my children and did _nothing_ to help me support or care for them at all." I briefly hesitate to gather my thoughts. The other three are riveted by my story, I can tell. After a few moments, I pick it up again.

"Of course, Luke looked _exactly_ like Anakin from the moment he was born, all blond hair and brilliant blue eyes, and by the time he was three, he already was developing an amazing talent for football, just like his father. My parents knew from the moment Luke was born who the twins' real father was, but I'd made my choice and I stuck with it, because I just couldn't bear the thought of trapping Anakin – and frankly, I was pretty sure he hated my guts by that point. Anyway, over the years, Palo started drinking heavily and ended up dying in a drunk driving accident four years ago. But I didn't reach out to Anakin then because…Well, he was already a famous football player by that time, and frankly, I just didn't think I was good enough for him – especially after lying to him like I had. Well, when Luke was finally old enough this year for mini-camp, my father arranged for him to join up, hoping I'd run into Anakin again...and the truth would finally come out and we would have a chance to resume our relationship, which _is_ what happened, Thank God, and why I'm here with the three of you today. But I just want you to know that I _never_ meant to hurt Anakin like I did…and I know I was a fucking idiot back then for letting him go and lying to him like that, and I totally messed everything up the way that I handled it. I just…I was so young, so damn scared, y'know, and as I said, I really thought I was doing what was best for Anakin." I finish speaking and my lips twist wryly as I glance at each of them in turn before I shrug my shoulders and glance down at my plate, waiting for their response.

My companions sit quietly for a few minutes, absorbing my story, glancing at each other, before Satine speaks up again, "Wow. That's just…heartbreaking and amazing all at the same time. Obviously, you and Anakin are meant to be together, Padmé, and I'm so _very_ happy for you both. Honestly, it was more than obvious to me, and I'm sure to Amanda and Lissa, too, that Anakin was a master at putting on a show of being happy all these years," she pauses as she motions toward the other two women with a sweep of her hand, and they both nod their heads in silent agreement with her, "You could see it in his eyes whenever he was around any of the other team members' families. You could see the longing and the pain lurking there, though he did his level best to hide it."

This doesn't surprise me in the least _now_ …though, I don't know I would've believed that statement at any point in the last ten years, not considering his playboy lifestyle after we broke up. Which is my own damn fault for pushing him away, I know. I have no one to blame but myself for his philandering ways. Nobody. Still, their confidence in us being fated for each other is comforting, and I appreciate their support. I have no doubts I'm going to need it in the weeks and months to come.

I thank her, as Amanda and Lissa stand up and head into the kitchen, returning moments later with four plates containing our main course, setting one in front of each of us. We continue with our meal for a few minutes, when Amanda then speaks up, "Well, Padmé, as you know, Anakin has specifically asked us to help you navigate the sometimes tricky waters of being an _NFL_ WAG. So, let's start by explaining a few things you need to know up front, and the first thing to realize is that once TC starts, football becomes your entire _life._ Your entire existence is going to be wrapped up in _his_ career, _his_ schedule, _his_ fame, _his_ glory. You will be expected to cheer and celebrate his wins and successes. You will also need to comfort and encourage him through the losses, which are always tough. Be aware, each club in the league is regulated, both by the League and the team ownership, and there are rules and more rules that _must_ be adhered to religiously by the staff and the players. With that in mind, the second thing you need to know is that in the _NFL_ the team _always_ comes first. Anakin's schedule and his needs during the season are going to be the determining factors in your life from here on out. He's going to be working long, hard hours, will often be far from home traveling for away games or other appearances, which is going to leave you home alone to run the house and manage the kids. Now, in _your_ case, you'll have a distinct advantage in that, as you're already well versed and experienced in being a run-it-all Mom. You may also notice the loneliness less as well, being a working mom as you are, which again is an advantage for you."

At this point, Lissa speaks up for the first time in the discussion, "Amanda's right, Padmé, but the third thing you must be aware of is that there are _unwritten_ rules for the WAGs. And, that's where _our_ help will come in the most handy for you."

I can't help frowning a bit at this comment, "Unwritten rules? What do you mean by that?"

Satine speaks up once more, "Well, there's nothing _official_ from the League for WAGs, of course, but yes, there are unwritten _expectations_ for the women to follow to make things easier on you…and on Anakin, too."

Tilting my head, I ask, "Such as?" I really _do_ want to know as much as I can going forward from here. The very _last_ thing I'd want to do is impact Anakin's job or career in a negative way…especially unwittingly out of ignorance.

Lissa answers me first, "Well, for starters, you should _never_ discuss team members' salaries or contracts…not with anybody. If Anakin reveals something to you about his _own_ contract, that's fine, but it would be a major taboo to share that info with anyone else. So, don't. That kinda stuff is strictly hush-hush." Ok, that's good to know. But, what else? I ask just that.

"As an _NFL_ WAG, you should _never_ discuss individual personalities in the sport. Not players, coaches, refs, or any team or League administrators. This is a fiercely competitive business, and there's _always_ someone chomping at the bit to take your guy's place. Besides that, you don't want to risk potentially putting Anakin in a bad spot or getting him in trouble with another player or an official – and of course, you _don't_ want to risk a public backlash should you make any comments that others misconstrue or find offensive and _that_ gets leaked to the media, because it would _not_ be pretty. Just remember…General rule of thumb is this: Never critique, never complain. If there's something you find annoying, keep your mouth shut about it and just be happy and thrilled to be a part of all this and to support Anakin," Amanda says before taking a sip of her own drink. My eyebrows arch a little with this, and all three of them simply nod silently, reaffirming this unspoken fact.

So, put up and shut up, is it? _Ok_ …for Ani, I can do that.

Satine picks up the conversation with the next tidbit of helpful advice, "Something else to be aware of: The _NFL_ is an exceedingly private world, off the field. To protect your family's privacy, as well as that of all the other team members' families, from the prying eyes and ears of the fans, groupies, and the general public, only you and your children will be permitted to attend private team functions, like Family Day for instance. So, don't make the mistake of inviting anyone else, like other family members or other friends from outside the League, to these events. It would be _greatly_ frowned upon if you did." She arches her eyebrows at me, as if she's really emphasizing this point to me.

She needn't worry. Point taken.

Amanda adds some more advice, "Oh, and don't be surprised if it takes awhile for the other WAGs to warm up to you, but one thing you can do that will go a long way in building those new friendships with the other ladies will be your very active and very visible support of Anakin as his significant other. Granted, girlfriends, even live-in ones, aren't _as_ readily accepted in the WAG ranks as wives are, simply because being a wife gives you more credibility legally and opens up more social opportunities for you within the ranks than just being a girlfriend does. Of course, I don't say that to upset you, Padmé. Rather, just to help you understand if other wives aren't as… _open_ to your presence at first," she rushes to say when she sees the somewhat crestfallen look on my face.

Frowning, I quickly flick my gaze upon the beautiful wedding rings each lady at the table is wearing…then glance down at my own hands and, for the first time since getting back together with Anakin, I notice my ring finger, and I feel a twinge of…embarrassment or sadness, maybe both…at the very distinct _lack_ of a ring there. Biting my lip, I suddenly feel a nervous twinge in my gut. Though Anakin has wholeheartedly welcomed me back into his life as his girlfriend and has totally embraced his role as a father, even demanding to have the twins' last names legally changed to Skywalker, which I completely agreed to without any complaint…It suddenly grabs my attention that…we've not discussed making _our_ relationship legal, and I can't help wondering…Does he not _want_ to marry me after what happened before? I mean, I'd marry him in a heartbeat, if he asked, because I love him with every fiber of my being and he's the only man I've _ever_ wanted in my life.

But, does he feel the same way? _Is_ he thinking about marriage with me? Or, is he happy with us just living together without all the legal ties? True, he bought that ring for me twelve years ago and said he'd planned to propose to me the night I broke up with him. But that was then, this is now. Does he still want to marry me? Or is he fine with the status quo? Honestly, I don't know, because I haven't asked him his feelings about it.

And, suddenly, the idea of asking him about it terrifies me…if only because I'm uncertain of his answer. Oh, I don't doubt he loves me and wants to live with me. But I don't know if marriage is something he's interested in anymore. Chewing my lip, I'm contemplating this new question in my mind when Satine clears her throat, drawing my attention back to our group conversation.

"Padmé, please don't be upset. Amanda wasn't trying to hurt your feelings, and I don't believe for a second that Anakin won't marry you at some point. Possibly soon. We just want you to know, going into the start of the season, what to expect, because this is all new to you. But don't worry, we're on your side, and frankly, having three veteran WAGs supporting you will actually go a long way in helping pave the road for a smoother assimilation into the wives' group for you," Satine offers quietly with a soft smile in an attempt to lift my momentarily flagging spirits.

Shaking off my immediate doubts and concerns, I return her smile, "I know, and I thank you for being so honest and forthright with me. It really is helpful." Clearing my own throat, I sit up straighter and recross my legs, changing my position in my seat, "Is there anything else that would be helpful to know up front?"

Lissa smiles and says, "A few, yes. One thing of vital importance will be for Anakin to be sure and hook you up with the Player Engagement Directors and the Community Relations people for the team. Let them know you want to be involved in whatever way you can. Another thing you can do is get involved in the wives' group, which Satine runs. We have luncheons, similar to what we're doing right now, as well as other events and even charity fundraisers occasionally. It's a lot of fun and allows you to get to know the other wives in a more social setting. It also helps your kids to blend in with the other players' children as well, especially the little boys. I mean, what little guy wouldn't _love_ to be surrounded by football 24/7, right?" Lissa laughs, and Amanda and I can't help laughing along with her, because no question Luke and Junior are two of those boys who live and breathe football, just like their dads do.

Once our laughter dies down, Amanda gives me a serious look, "There's something else we should probably mention to you, and this is a rather more… _delicate_ topic to discuss, but is no less important."

Still smiling, I feel my curiosity piqued, "And what's that?" I mean…to my mind, there's _nothing_ delicate about football. Not from what I've seen anyway.

The three of them exchange significant glances before Lissa and Satine quietly nod at Amanda, as if telling her _she_ needs to be the one to address this subject, which I admit puts me on edge _just_ a little. Amanda sighs, glancing down at her plate for a second before looking me straight in the eye and quietly stating, "Sex."

I just stare at her. "Excuse me?"

She nods, giving me a solemn look. "Sex," she says again before expounding on what she means, "The _NFL_ is very sexualized, if you haven't already noticed. From the gyrating cheerleaders in their provocative uniforms and other fangirls and groupies who are _always_ trying to hookup with the players – single _and_ married ones – to the strippers and other scantily clad women you will more often than not find at private players only socials or other wild parties that are sometimes thrown after some social event, like an awards banquet or a charity gala, for example, there is an undercurrent of sex that you need to be aware of. These are huge slabs of one hundred percent muscled testosterone running around on the Grid Iron…and infidelity by their men can, and does, happen occasionally to good wives and girlfriends in this league. Padmé, I know you're not stupid…far from it, actually…and I'm sure you're more than aware of what Anakin's and Gray's lifestyle was like at _Arizona State_ before I came on the scene." She pauses as I simply watch her, saying nothing, that sick feeling back in my gut once more.

"They were _wild_ , quite frankly, drinking, partying, and bedding as many different females on campus as they could." She actually snorts and shakes her head for a second before telling me something I _didn't_ know, "Hell, Anakin actually lost a bet or took a dare or something, I forget which now, to Gray one time…and he had to go skinny dipping in the backyard pool at one _very_ crowded frat party. I'm sure those pictures of him from that incident are out there floating around on the Internet somewhere. But though Gray settled down when he met me, Anakin wasn't similarly restrained…and he indulged and indulged and indulged in booze and women to the extreme, so much so that Shmi and Gray had to stage an actual intervention for him at one point to get him to snap out of it and come to his senses."

At this revelation, I feel my jaw go slack and my eyes grow big around as saucers, that sick feeling suddenly intensifying in my stomach at the thought of _my Ani_ sinking to such a low. Seeing my obvious shock at this news, Amanda sadly nods her head, "Not surprised he hadn't told you about that. He doesn't like to talk about it, and the only reason _I'm_ aware of it is because Gray told me. Anyway, what you need to understand is that…Anakin has continued to play the field, far and wide, since he joined the _49ers._ He's famous, rich, _was_ single, and gorgeous, and I think it's pretty evident he greatly enjoys feminine _companionship,_ shall we say." While I can't refute any of her comments at all because they describe Anakin to a 'T,' I also can't deny the pain that throbs in my heart at the knowledge of his past behavior – and the fact it was _my_ decision that started him down that lust-filled path to begin with.

Especially when all he wanted was _me._

Before I can say anything, however, she continues speaking, "Padmé, you need to be aware that in all likelihood you _will_ run into women Anakin has slept with before, possibly sooner rather than later, and don't be surprised if some of them aren't rather _vocal_ to you about their… _encounters_ with him. That said, please try not to let his past behavior – or these women's nasty jealous comments – eat away at you or wreck your relationship with Anakin. I've seen the two of you together quite frequently the last month or so, and the love that man has for you is simply incredible to witness, it's _so_ deep. And I _know_ you deeply love him in return. You're obviously devoted to each other, smitten with each other, and no question you're ardently and extremely attracted to each other. The passion that you share is positively electric. So, what I'm trying to say, probably badly, is this: Don't worry about his past, just be his future. Shower him with your unconditional love and support. Give your relationship your all and do everything in your power to make him happy, _especially_ in the bedroom, and that man will do everything in his power to give you the world, starting with himself." She finishes speaking and leans back in her chair, giving me a warm and encouraging smile.

I simply nod and file away what all I've just been told. I know the past can't be changed and shouldn't impact our future together, but it bothers me that Anakin hasn't opened up to me about some of these past events in his life…the intervention especially. That's something that's rather shocking to hear, and I can't deny it hurts that he wouldn't _want_ to share something that important with me. I don't know whether I should bring it up to him though, especially not right now with the season beginning soon and Training Camp in full swing. No, that's a topic better left for another time.

And, what about marriage? Again, that's a topic probably left to another time as well. Though, it concerns me at least a little that maybe he might not _want_ to put a ring on my finger. Shaking off my thoughts, I bring my attention back to the moment, as we wrap up our lunch and delve into our luscious summer dessert, which is just as scrumptious as the rest of our meal has been. Our conversation shifts from the inner workings of WAGdom to general conversation about ourselves, our kids, cooking, and the like, and it's a pleasant way to round off our luncheon.

After another fun-filled hour getting to know these amazing women better, I hug them all goodbye and head out to my SUV, more convinced than before that I've just made three wonderful new friends for life.

I'm even more determined to do everything in my power to succeed in my new role as Anakin's WAG, too. If the media, these former floozies of his, and the groupies want to try and ruin our relationship, let them. They won't have a snowball's chance in hell of succeeding.

I'll make damn sure of it.

Not this time.

"Mom, how much longer, huh? We don't wanna be late!"

Of course, my son is _the_ most impatient child on the planet right now. Rolling my eyes, I smirk and glance in the rearview and see him frowning as he stares out the window, his displeasure at the idea of missing a single _moment_ of today evident in his face.

His sister is having _none_ of it, however, and lets him know it, "Luke, shut up, will ya? Mom can't help it there's traffic. Just chill, alright? We'll get there when we get there. It's no big deal."

I have to fight my laughter when I see Luke's expression in the mirror. A cross between shock and horror, he audibly gasps, his mouth hanging open, his brilliant baby blues wide, eyebrows arched to his hairline, "Leia! How can you _say_ that?! _Of course,_ it's a big deal! It's Family Day!"

Leia looks unimpressed and simply shakes her head, crossing her slender arms over her chest, "So?"

Luke's exasperation hits the roof at this point, because he throws his hands up in the air and snorts, as he fires a look back at his twin that tells her she's a complete idiot, "I can't _believe_ you just said that! I mean, _come on!_ This is totally going to be awesome! We get to hang out with the _entire team_ today! Junior's going to be there and Aunt Amanda, too! And, we get to watch Dad and Uncle Gray and the team practice! This is like da bomb, Sis!"

Luke's so excited at the prospect of being there for the _49ers_ Family Day, he's practically bouncing in his seat like he's got ants in his pants or something. Leia continues to be unimpressed, huffing and turning to look out her own window, muttering, _"Whatev,"_ under her breath.

Shaking my head with a smile, I don't say anything as I continue to maneuver through traffic heading toward the _SAP._ Luke's been looking forward to this day since Anakin brought the Training Camp schedule home on Day #2 and told us all when Family Day for the players' and coaches' families was. Of course, Luke was annoyed that he couldn't ride in with his dad, who had to be there at regular time at eight this morning, but Anakin explained to him that there were some meetings that were mandatory for the team to all attend this morning, and that Luke would have to ride in with me and Leia. He'd grumbled about it but accepted it with a glum, _"Yes, Sir."_

My son sleeps, eats, and breathes football, just like his dad always has. Honestly, he's so much like Anakin it's like _eerie_ at times. They have so many of the same likes, dislikes, and mannerisms. Luke even has the same stance and walking gait like his dad. So, to get to share this day with his father is a veritable dream come true for him.

Not that I blame him. I'm actually pretty excited to share today with Anakin myself. Of course, it's different for me than our kids. They _are_ Skywalkers, legally and by blood. I'm not. At least, not _yet._ Truthfully, the prospect of today has weighed pretty heavily on my mind since I had lunch with Amanda, Lissa, and Satine a couple of days ago. I want to make a good impression today for Anakin's teammates and the coaching and administrative staff, as well as the other WAGs and their children. I know that's important for Anakin, but I can't help recalling, very vividly, their advice. So, I want to be sure I don't step on any toes here or slip up and say the wrong thing and embarrass myself…or worse, Anakin.

 _Mind your P's and Q's,_ I have to remind myself for the umpteenth time just today.

Exhaling I let my thoughts tumble over and over in my head. I didn't mention anything specific to Anakin about what the girls and I discussed. When he got home from camp that night and asked me how it went, I simply told him it went great and that they gave me some very helpful advice. Nothing else. He seemed satisfied, even delighted, with that, and I definitely didn't want to burst his bubble with the hard realities of both his past…and my immediate future. Anakin was aware of what I went through in high school, but he didn't experience it firsthand. So, he can't _really_ understand what I dealt with, what I suffered and endured for _him._ And, though I know he's doing all he can to protect me as much as possible from the diatribe that's undoubtedly coming, aiming at yours truly…The simple fact that I _know_ it's coming is enough to set off another riot of self-consciousness and nervousness in my gut.

But I haven't told him that. Truth is, I don't think I've ever seen Anakin as happy as I've seen him in the last few days. Just having me and the kids in his life now to support him in his career has infused him with a renewed vigor, a confidence, an enthusiasm that I don't think I've ever seen in him before. I don't want to be the one to burst that bubble, to be the one who brings him down instead of being the one who lifts him up. I can't do that to him. Not with my worries and concerns and my own internal struggles of self-reproach and recriminations.

So, I've kept my thoughts to myself and simply forged ahead, just like I've always done. I may have been brooding more the last couple of days, and I know he's been aware of it. I can see the concern in his eyes, hear it in his voice when he's asked me if I was okay or if there was anything wrong. Now isn't the time to get into his past though or to discuss if getting married is something he wants anymore.

 _If you always do what you've always done, you'll always get what you've always gotten._

For some reason, that old cliché has also been clanging in my head since our ladies' luncheon. I know open communication is vital and important for the health of our relationship. Back in high school, we _both_ failed to communicate effectively. Neither of us were completely honest with the other in our relationship, and I don't want to repeat that same mistake now. This time I _know_ we need to really discuss elements of the past we've not broached yet to clear the air fully between us. Yeah, we cleared out a lot of old baggage at Kitster's that first night and then again when we had that first dinner at my parents' house…but it's going to take time to go through twelve years of life experiences. No way can we go through all that in just two or three weeks. I mean…I haven't told him about what _really_ happened the night Palo died. Partly because it doesn't really impact our lives now, but also because I know it's something that will upset him greatly when I _do_ tell him about it.

And frankly, the joy of our reunion has been so wonderful, so amazing, and so overarching, I just haven't wanted to come down from that high. At least, not yet. But we'll have to face it soon enough.

We can't allow these things to fester. It'll only make it worse if we do.

No, we need to set aside some time, just the two of us, when we're both home alone and we can talk privately, openly…without accusations, flared tempers, finger pointing, or hysterics. This is seriously a case where cooler, calmer heads need to prevail. If we'd both done _that_ twelve years ago, I'm sure we would have both been spared an untold amount of heartache.

But now isn't that time.

Nope, today is about our entire family taking our first collective steps into the _NFL_. Together. We're here to support Anakin. To meet his teammates, the coaches, and their families. To smile and laugh and enjoy this time together. I know Anakin was very excited about today. He was talking very animatedly with Luke about it the other day. It was sweet to see their shared enthusiasm and joy at the thought of being able to share today with each other, the proud son with his equally proud father.

I'm an equally proud mother and girlfriend. Yeah, saying 'girlfriend' instead of fiancé makes me wince a little bit internally, especially after what Amanda told me, but I am going to this event with my head held high. I refuse to be cowed by the mere possibility of any snide comments coming my way, no matter how veiled they may be. No. I may be ashamed of myself for the choices I made at eighteen, but that's nobody else's damn business but mine and Anakin's, and I refuse to get into it with anyone else here. Talking about the past with Amanda, Lissa, and Satine was different. To help me, they needed to know those details. The rest of these people don't. Plain and simple.

But enough about all that because we're here.

I make the final turn to approach the facility parking lot. Glancing in the rearview, a look of total awe has swept across Luke's face, and even Leia is looking excited, despite her general lack of interest in football, which I find amusing. There's a line of cars ahead of me to enter the security gate. I reach over in the front passenger seat and grab the security pass Anakin gave me to hang on the rearview mirror, reaching up and putting it in place. I pull forward and roll down my window as the security staff approaches me. The man takes note of my pass with a smile and says, "Name, please?"

"Padmé Naberrie and my children, Luke and Leia Skywalker. We're Anakin Skywalker's family."

For a long second, the man's eyebrows raise and surprise registers on his face, before he clears his throat and consults something on his _iPad,_ scrolling down with his thumb, then nods and waves me through, pointing his finger toward the parking lot. "Yes, Ma'am. Welcome to _49ers_ Family Day. Just follow those cars ahead of you, and park wherever you find a spot. Enjoy the festivities."

Thanking the man and giving him a genuine smile, I pull forward, following the vehicle in front of me and drive around, finding a parking spot that should make it easier for me to exit when we leave to go home. Putting the car in park, I turn off the engine, and Luke hands me the sunshade for the windshield, which I manage to get up by myself. Grabbing my purse, I tell the kids, "Ok, let's go. Dad's waiting for us, I'm sure."

Luke gives me an enthusiastic, " _Yaaaasss!"_ before he's hopping out of the SUV. I shake my head, amused, as Leia and I climb out a little bit more sedately. I reach in my purse and hand the kids their name badges with their _49ers_ team lanyards that Anakin got for them before I grab my own and put it on over my head, leaving it to hang across my chest. That done, we follow along in the general direction the other families are heading in. Apparently, we're making our way over to the training field. As we approach the gate, I can see several large white tents with chairs and tables set up, with large arches of red, gold, and white balloons down toward each end zone and bunches of other red, gold, and white balloons attached to red ribbons set up at various spots around the field. I noticed several large catering trucks when we drove into the parking lot, and I see two long tables with multiple food warmers lined up on them and serving staff dressed in white chef's jackets with red aprons tied around their waists behind each serving station, and whatever it is they're serving smells wonderful. Glancing at my son, I see a look of delight on his face as he sniffs the air appreciatively, and I wouldn't be surprised if his stomach is growling already. There's loud 80's music playing from some very large speakers set up on one side of the field by another smaller white tent where a DJ is apparently working.

As we walk along, I notice we're getting quite a few curious looks from other people as they walk past us, obviously wondering who in the world we are. Glancing left and right, I'm trying to spot Anakin in the crowd, but as usual, I see Gray's tall form first. Not surprising given he's literally heads above most of the other people here. Motioning toward Gray with one hand, I tell the twins, "Hey, kids. I see Uncle Gray over there. I bet Dad's with him." They both nod, Luke naturally craning his head to try and see as we walk toward him.

At that moment, Gray sees us and waves, and that's when I notice Anakin standing next to him, and Gray's obviously telling him we're here, because Gray motions our way with his head. Instantly, I see a huge grin break out on Anakin's face, and he takes off at a fast clip, heading our way. He's dressed in red team workout shorts, with white compression shorts on underneath, a white practice jersey with his number in red on the front and back, white crew socks, and his white _Nikes._ He's also wearing a red _49ers_ baseball cap over his mop of short blond curls. He looks so handsome, and my pulse starts to flutter wildly as I watch him approach, and I can't help the immediate arousal I feel at his presence.

"Alright, you made it!" he says as he reaches us, bending down to give Leia a hug and a kiss, then Luke next, before he steps over to me and pulls me in for a warm, loving hug, then bends down to give me a gentle kiss. Pulling back, he touches his forehead to mine, keeping me wrapped in his arms, his hands clasped over my low back, and he whispers, "Hi, Babe. I love you, and I'm _so_ happy the three of you are here with me, where you belong." His eyes are shining with love and affection, and I can't help returning his kiss with a soft one of my own.

"Love you, too, Ani. I'm happy we're here with you, too."

Grinning, he pulls back and reaches down to grasp my hand in his and then wraps his other arm around Leia's shoulders, and glancing at the twins, he says, "Come on. Let me introduce you to everybody." We start walking toward the tent he just exited, and right away I see several of his teammates standing there with their mouths hanging open in shock as we approach. Gray and Amanda and Junior are there, as is Satine, and Ben, both of whom are smiling at us. I don't see Lissa right now, but I'm pretty sure she and little Adam are here with Josh somewhere. As we reach the little group, Anakin's smile is a mile wide when he begins the introductions, "Alright, for those of you who don't know, this is my family. My longtime former girlfriend, and my girlfriend _again,_ Padmé Naberrie, and our twin children, Luke and Leia Skywalker. Padmé, Luke, Leia, I'd like to introduce you to Rex, one of our RB's and our team captain, and _his_ twin brother, Cody, one of our WR's. Guys, meet my family."

To say Rex and Cody are flabbergasted at the news of our relationship to Anakin would be an understatement. They're both standing there, matching looks of shock on their identical faces. Their mouths are hanging open and they're bug-eyed as they gawk at us, their eyes darting back and forth from the three of us to Anakin and back to the three of us. It's rather amusing to see…and I have a feeling we're going to repeat this same shocked scenario over and over again throughout the day as we meet more of Anakin's teammates.

Rex snaps out of it first, reaching out with his rather large hand to shake first mine, then Leia's, and finally Luke's. "Nice to meet you Padmé, Leia…and _you,"_ he says to Luke, pointing at him and grinning, "I remember you from mini-camp. You're the kid with the nasty spiral…and now I see why. You're the spittin' image of your dad here," he thumbs at Anakin, a huge grin on his face as he plants his hands on his hips and looks back and forth between my two guys.

Luke positively beams, and Anakin is no less delighted, his pride shining in his own face, as Luke replies, "Yeah. Thanks, Sir."

Rex rolls his eyes and grins, "Hey, call me Rex," he glances over at me and Leia, "That goes for you two as well." Tilting his head, he now smiles kindly at Leia, "And, what about you, Leia? Do you like football, too?"

Leia, being who she is, just shrugs, "No. Not particularly. Football's Luke's thing. Dad's, too. Soccer's my game."

Rex's eyebrows shoot up once more and he slowly turns his head to look at Anakin, whose shoulders are now shaking with quiet laughter, "Well, she's definitely _your_ daughter, General. Gets her matter-of-factness from you, no doubt."

Anakin's look is one of equal pride for his daughter as he gives her shoulders a quick squeeze and looks down at her with a smile and shoots her a wink, "Yep. That she does, Captain. That she does."

"Well, that's alright, Leia. Soccer's a great game, too. I like watching the _World Cup_ myself. But welcome to the family anyway. And, may I say you're as lovely as your mother is," Rex turns to me with a wide grin before shooting Anakin a wink, "General, I gotta say you are one _very_ lucky man. If she wasn't already taken and I wasn't already married, I'd go after her myself."

I feel Anakin pull me in more snugly to his body and he actually narrows his eyes at Rex before he mock growls, "Yeah. Good thing, on both counts, 'cause otherwise, I'd beat your ass. She's _mine._ So, hands off."

"Ani, the kids! Language, please," I remind him, giving his own waist a squeeze with my hand, as Rex throws his head back and bursts into laughter. Glancing around, I see Ben, Gray, and Cody are all doubled over laughing at this exchange, while Satine and Amanda are standing there amused and smirking, Satine with her hands in the pockets of her shorts, while Amanda throws a hand up over her mouth to try and hold her laughter in. Junior just stands there looking around at all the men laughing and looks confused before he shrugs as if to say _Whatever._

Anakin looks down at me and arches one eyebrow at me, "What? I'm just stating a fact, Angel. You're mine. Full stop. And, other guys better keep their hands off or they'll have _me_ to deal with. I'm just setting the boundaries for the guys. That's all. They'd do it to _me_ if the situation were reversed." He punctuates his statement with a quick kiss on my lips.

Cody pipes up at this point, amusement written all over his face, "Yeah, and don't worry, Padmé…the General's right…we'd have done the same damn thing after all. It's a guy thing. No worries. It's _really_ nice to meet you, by the way. Had no idea Anakin even had a family, but it's great to know that he does. Maybe you can keep his sorry ass in line now."

More laughter erupts around us, as Anakin just shakes his head and mutters, "Asshole," under his breath, low enough that hopefully the twins didn't hear it, though I shake my head, indicating that I caught every syllable.

Two women I've never seen before walk up with five small kids with them, and they're introduced as Rex's wife, Tina, and their three kids, two boys, Robbie and Alex, and their youngest, a girl named Claire, and Cody's wife, Susie, and their two children, a boy named Mitchell and a daughter named Savannah. Anakin introduces me and the twins, and handshakes all around are given and received before Ben reaches over and shakes my hand, "Padmé, it's wonderful to see you again after all this time. You haven't changed a bit since high school. You look exactly the same."

Smiling at both his compliment and the genuine sincerity I see in his eyes, I reply, "Thank you, Coach. It's good to see you again, too. It's been far too long." He smiles and nods before turning to greet Luke and Leia, shaking both their hands and then clapping Luke lightly on the shoulder and telling him how impressed he was with his football skills at mini-camp. Both Luke and Anakin swell instantly with pride at the compliment, and Luke gushes his thanks to Ben, calling him 'Coach' as well.

Satine steps over and engulfs me in a warm hug, "Padmé, dear…it's great to see you again! And, what beautiful children you have!" She then bends down to hug first Leia and then Luke, "It's a pleasure to meet you both! Welcome to Family Day!"

The twins smile and greet Satine, her telling them to call her Aunt Satine, which they both do with a shy smile.

General conversation breaks out in the group Satine and Ben greet both Tina and Susie and all their kids. I take the moment to converse with the ladies, and both Tina and Susie seem really nice and they both greet me warmly.

Glancing around, I see Luke's making fast friends with Rex and Cody's sons while Leia is smiling and chatting in a baby voice to little Claire, who's parked on her mother's hip. Smiling, I turn my attention back to Anakin and Gray's conversation.

"-ose plays we ran through this morning?" Gray's saying to Anakin.

Anakin nods, "Yeah. It can't hurt to run through them again. I want to be sure Kevin really gets it, y'know? He's a fast learner, but sometimes I see a slight hesitation in him when he's executing the play when there shouldn't be. We've got the _Chiefs_ coming up, and we need him ready before he hits the field game day."

Gray's nodding and turning to Ben, Rex, and Cody, "Whatcha say, Coach? Sound like a plan to you?"

Ben nods, "Yeah. I agree. I noticed Kevin hesitating more than once this morning when we were going through those new plays myself. I'll speak with Neeja after lunch, and we'll do some quick run throughs again this afternoon. Anakin, why don't you and Josh and Neeja have a pow-wow after lunch. See what's on Kevin's mind and see if we can't get him to loosen up. Maybe he's just nervous with his first _NFL_ game on the horizon."

There's a general affirmative consensus from the group, and then Ben's saying, "Alright then. Who's ready for some grub? I think lunch is ready." The kids around us all cheer, and Ben grins and walks over to the DJ's tent where a mike is held out to him, and he takes it and says, "Excuse me! May I have your attention, please!" After the hum of conversation and laughter dies down, the DJ stops the music, and Ben nods and begins speaking again, "I'd like to welcome everyone to Family Day! We hope you all enjoy the games and other activities we've got set up for the kids around the field, as well as the delicious meal Mr. Palpatine has had catered especially for all of us today. We hope you can stick around and watch some of our practice today, and we're so glad you could each join us on this beautiful summer day! With that said, it's time for lunch!"

Cheers ring out all across the field, as everyone lines up to get their food. By this point, Luke and Junior are practically drooling, and the three Grays join us in line as we wait to get our meal. It smells fantastic, and when it's our turn, I find we have a choice of barbecued beef brisket or grilled barbecue chicken, with baked beans, cole slaw, mustard potato salad, and baked individual mini-loaves of corn bread. Grabbing our plates, we load up, Luke's and Anakin's, Gray's and Junior's all filled to nearly overflowing, of course, then we make our way over to one of the round tables under one of the tents, and we set our plates down and then go grab cups of iced tea from the self-serve drink station that's been set up. With everything now ready, we sit down and enjoy our meal, along with the friendly conversation and atmosphere of the day.

Sitting next to Anakin, it's nice to meet various other members of the team, as they stop by to say hello and Anakin makes the introductions. Of course, Luke is in absolute heaven as he meets each of them, his enthusiasm nearly boundless, making both Anakin and myself, plus the Grays, grin in amusement. I know I won't remember all of their names, at least not yet, but it's nice to finally meet Josh and Neeja when they swing by to say hello, their own families in tow. Of course, Lissa and I hug again, and little Adam is just as adorable as Anakin said he was. Now, while _I_ may be somewhat football illiterate, Luke, on the other hand, can name each and every one of these guys by sight – not to mention telling you their last season's stats and where each of them went to college. I told you, football's in his blood, and this is my son's version of Cloud Nine, no question about it.

After lunch, which was capped off with a nice slice of chocolate fudge cake with chocolate icing and a scoop of vanilla ice cream for dessert, we make our way around the various activity booths with the Grays and the Morristons. They've got a bottle ring toss, a tic-tac-toe bean bag toss, a ring the bell game with a mallet, skee ball toss, a water gun game, and even face painting. There's even a couple dressed up as clowns that are making funny balloon animals and hats for the children. All the kids are having a blast running around in the summer sunshine, and it's wonderful to be able to stroll around arm-in-arm with Anakin, stopping and being introduced to various _49ers_ players and other personnel along the way as Anakin's girlfriend.

Ok. I won't tell a lie here. Yeah, it's also a tremendous boost to my ego, which I admit took a bit of a beating at our ladies' luncheon the other day, to have Anakin openly and proudly introduce me to everyone there as his girlfriend, his woman. I could see the love shining in his eyes and hear the pride in his voice every time he looked at me and said, _'My girlfriend.'_ And, I appreciate and adore how openly affectionate he is with me throughout the afternoon, giving me hugs and gentle kisses repeatedly for all to see. It also sends shivers of longing through me when he bends down and whispers in my ear that he'd _love_ nothing better than to take me to one of the empty conference rooms in the complex, shut and lock the door, and hold me up against the wall and fuck my brains out until we're _both_ screaming in ecstasy.

Suddenly, that's what I want, too.

But we can't go there. Not here. Instead, I hide my blushing face against his chest, and whisper a shocked, _"Ani!"_ to which his only reply is a devilish smirk, a deep chuckle, and a tender kiss to my forehead. I feel my face heat up even more when I notice the knowing looks we're getting from a grinning Amanda and Gray, and then _Amanda_ actually shoots me a conspiratorial wink and mouths, _You go, Girlfriend!_

After the fun and games, several of the players take turns tossing balls to the older kids or conversely catching throws from the kids, and Luke and Junior are most definitely in their element. Honestly, I think Luke's having _the_ best day of his life. No joke. Yeah, even above and beyond mini-camp.

By the time four o'clock rolls around, I'm pretty woofed, and I know Leia is as well; although, Luke has enough pep and go left to compete with the _Energizer Bunny._ Reluctantly, I announce it's time to head home, and of course, Luke groans in protest. But Anakin backs me up, and says the team has meetings after the families all leave, and that he'll see us tonight when he gets home, and that he shouldn't be as late tonight as he normally is. Giving each of us a hug and a kiss, he waves us off as he makes his way with Gray, who has just bid Amanda and Junior goodbye, toward the complex to head to the locker room. Waving goodbye, we call out, "Love you!" to him, and he smiles and then shoots us a wink before he blows us a kiss…then we're out the gate and heading back to the SUV.

Upon reaching the vehicle, I hit the key fob and unlock the doors, and we climb in, the twins putting on their seat belts while I take down the sunshade and then start up the engine before putting on my own seat belt. Several of the women and the kids wave and smile at us as they exit the facility and head for their own cars, making me smile.

I gotta admit…I feel a _lot_ better about WAGdom after today. No, not all of my fears and concerns were alleviated completely today. I mean, we _still_ have to face the media onslaught I know is coming once that press statement is released. My gut tightens momentarily at that thought, but I take a deep breath in and force myself to relax. Anakin loves me. He loves our kids. He's committed to our family; I know _that_ for a fact (even if he's not asked me to marry him).

And now, so does everyone else on the _49ers._

Next up will be telling the rest of the world, and while that thought does make me nervous, it also excites me, too. Because that's when everyone, everywhere will know Anakin Skywalker is taken. More to the point…That's when everyone will know…Anakin's _mine._

I can't hardly wait.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Sorry for the long wait! I know it's been forever and this chapter has been done for quite some time and just needed to be uploaded. The next chapter is back in Ani's pov and it should be quite exciting.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please follow, favorite and review! Thanks!**


End file.
